Another Hotchner
by njr09230
Summary: There's another Hotchner in town, and her name is Amy. Hotch's younger sister joins the team and bumps into Reid on the first day. Literally. How do things go from there? And why is Amy on the team in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid slowly stirred the sugar into his morning coffee. His coffee maker at home had broken, so this was his first caffeine boost of the day. as he turned and walked back to his desk, he collided with something. Or rather, some one.  
She was slender and came up to his shoulders, with dark brown hair falling just bellow hers. Her hazel eyes were filled with shock from their collision. Then again, it could also be from the fact that she was now wearing his coffee on her shirt.  
"I'm so, so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Spencer apologized, despite the fact he was mad about loosing his coffee.  
"It's alright, I wasn't really watching where I was going either. Accidents happen. This isn't exactly how I wanted to make a first impression," she laughed, "But at least its not a white shirt."  
"Um, can I help you… I mean, do you want to clean up?" He stammered.  
"It's a dark blue shirt, so it shouldn't show. A few paper towels to dry off would be nice though."  
He went back into the break area to get rid of his now empty coffee mug, and returned with a fist full of paper towels. He ripped half off and handed them to her, then bent down to wipe the floor.  
"I'm sorry," He said as he stood back up, "but I don't recognize you. Are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you?" Please let me be able to help you was more along the lines of what he was thinking. Actually it was more like please let me help and I hope you're looking for me. But with his luck she would be looking for Morgan.  
"I'm here to see Aaron Hotchner." Okay, not Morgan, but still not him. "But I know where his office is. Thanks anyway. And thanks for the paper towels…"  
"Reid, Spencer Reid."  
"Thank you James Bond, a.k.a. Spencer. My name is Amy. Mind if I ask one more thing of you?"  
"You really didn't give me an option there," He smiled. "but sure, ask away."  
"Can you show me where I can throw this?" She held up the wade of paper towel.  
Pointing into the break room he said, "Trash in in there Amy no last name."  
"Thanks again." She grabbed the paper towels from him as well and went to throw them away. On her way back through to Hotch's office she said, "By the way Spencer, my last name is Hotchner."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was making a cup of coffee for the second time, but his mind was on the girl he had just bumped into. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Morgan come into the break room and say hello.  
"Hey, Reid? You awake over there?"  
"What, yea," Spencer said when he finally heard Morgan. "Sorry I was just thinking about something."  
"Let me guess, choosing which random fact to enlighten us on today? Or thinking about the documentary you watched on the Discovery channel last night?" Morgan chuckled.  
"Actually I watched the History channel instead. I already saw what they were showing on the Discovery channel. Spencer smirked while Derek shook his head and started to walk away. "Hey, Morgan wait.  
"Yea Reid?"  
"You've known Hotch longer then I have. You knew his brother Sean before everyone else right?" Morgan nodded, wondering where this was going. "Do you know if he has a sister? Or maybe a cousin?"  
"I knew Sean because he has come into the office a few times." He explained. "I'm not sure, I think they may have a sister. Why? You looking for a date? Cause dating the boss' sister isn't the best idea my man."  
"What? No! I'm not looking for a date." A flustered Spencer responded. "I was asking because I just bumped into a woman named Amy Hotchner. If she is his sister, Ho come how never talks about her?"  
"How come Hotch never talks about who?" Rossi asked as he went for a cup of coffee. "You guys having some meeting I wasn't invited too? I'm hurt."  
"No, Reid here was just asking about Hotch's sister," Derek supplied.  
"Amy? why are you asking about her?"  
"Because I didn't even know he had a sister," Spencer was getting tired of this, all he wanted to know was if Hotch had a sister. Now it was starting to turn into a powwow in the kitchen.  
"Well how about that, something our young genius here doesn't know," Rossi joked. "Last I knew Amy was still at Cambridge studying criminology."  
"It appears that she's back and lover boy here bumped into her."  
Rossi raised an eyebrow at the term lover boy, wondering exactly how they bumped into each other to warrant that name. "You bumper into her? Where?"  
"About five feet over there," Spencer pointed.  
"She's here?" Spencer nodded to Rossi's question. "Well, I'll have to go say hello." Rossi excused himself and went to Hotch's office.  
As Spencer was walking back to his desk Morgan called, "Hey pretty boy." Spencer turned. "You said you're not looking for a date, does that mean you already have one?" Spencer just continued to walk to his desk leaving Morgan with out an answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Amy walked towards Hotch's office she debated whether or not to knock or just walk in. Either way he would be shocked that she was here. Still, knocking seemed like the better option. It would at least give him some sort of heads up, if not exactly telling him who was behind the door. So when she reached the door Amy knocked and waited for a response. "Come in." She heard her brothers voice through the door.

"Hey big bro, look whos here!" She said entering the room with her arms outstretched.

"Amy, this is a suprise," he said, standing up and walking over to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Aaron it's simple. I'm here to be your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" That threw him for a loop. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Aaron, you know what a guardian angel is. Some one who watches over you, makes sure your okay..."

"I know what it is. I just don't understand how you are going to be my guardian angel."

"Again, simple Aaron. I'm joining the team." Amy stated, as if it was common sense. Aaron still didn't know that she was already appointed to the team.

"Amy, I know you have the education, but you can't just walk in an expect a job here at the BAU."

"Why dear brother, do you think I would walk in here expecting you to just hand me a job?" She didn't wait for him to answer. She pulled a file out of one of her bags and handed it to him. "I already have the job, and it starts today."

Hotch took the file back over to his desk to look it over before responding. This wasn't exactly the response she had been hoping for, but it wasnt completely unexpected given the circumstances.

"This job appointment was signed by the regional director of the FBI." Amd nodded. "Why wasn't I informed of this before now?"

"I asked if I could be the one to tell you, and he agreed." She was a little disappointed that he didn't seem the least bit excited about her working for the BAU. "Is there something wrong with me working here?"

"No, thats not what I meant. I'm glad you're getting a chance to work here, it's something you have always wanted. Its just out of the blue and..." Aaron struggled for the right words. There are things you don't know about working here. Things you have to deal with."

Amy smiled, "I'm pretty sure I'm ready and able to handle what it is you think I'm going to have to deal with."

"Knock knock." Rossi said walking in, then noticing the tension added, "Sorry to interrupt, but the door was opened."

Amy turned around so she was facing him. "Hey Dave, long time no see."

Rossi gave her a hug and then asked, "What brings you here kiddo?"

"Well, like I was just telling Aaron, I'm the newest additon to your team."

Rossi seemed as shocked as Aaron. "When did this happen?"

"Today apparently," Hotch answered. "Special appointment by the regional director."

"Impressive. How did you manage to swing that?"

Before Amy had a chance to answer, JJ knocked on the open door. "Excuse me, but we've just been notified of an Amber Alert. 8 year old from Jamestown, Kentucky. Missing 8 hours."

"Gather the rest of the team and fill them in. Wheels up in 20." Hotch told JJ, then turned to Amy. "Looks like you get to meet the rest of the team on the jet. I hope your ready for this."


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone filed onto the plane, Amy held back, letting them choose their seats in a normal fashion. She didn't want to be too intrusive on her first day with the team. After everyone had claimed a seat, she noticed that the only one left in a reasonable area to sit with the team and talk was next toe Spencer Reid. Trust her luck to land her on the same team as the person she bumped into that morning and then into the seat next to him.

It wouldn't have bben so bad, but she had felt a slight attraction to him. Unfortunately since she was going to be working with him, nothing could ever come of that. thank you FBI fraternization policy!

As Amy was sitting down, with everyone excpet Rossi starring at her like she was from another planet, Hotch decided it was time to introduce her. "Everyone, this is Amy Hotchner. She's the neweest addition to our team," he said sitting in the seat across from her.

"Hotchner? As in..." Morgan was the first to respond.

"As in his sister, yes. But please don't hold that against me." Everyone but Hotch chuckled. "So obviously I know Aaron. I also know Dave and I bumped into Spencer this morning. Hotch introduced me already, so the rest of you are?"

This time Prentiss was the first to repsond, reaching across the aisle to shake her hand, "I'm Emily Prentiss."

Next to introduce herself from across the table with Prentiss was "Jennifer Jareau, but everyone calls me JJ"

And next to her was, "Derek Morgan."

Then a voice sprang from the computer next to him, "And I am Penelope Garcia, your resident tech goddess extrondiare!"

"Pleased to meet you all. And I love the hair girl!" Amy complimented Garcia, whose bright red hair was pulled into wavey pig tails.

Althoguh everyone was eager to learn more about their new team mate, as she was about them, Hotch quickly reminded them of the case at hand. "Alright, we'll all have a chance to get to know each other better later. right now we have a little girl in Jamestown, Kentucky that needs out help."

With that sobering thought, JJ began handing files out to everyone. "8 year old Mallory Richmond was last seen at approximately 6:30 this morning. She was outside her house while her brother waited for the school bus."

"Was that part of ehr normal routine?" Spencer inquired.

"Yes. Apparently she would play outside while her brother was there, then go back inside to get ready for school herself."

"So the unsub could have been watching her," Amy stated. "If her knew her routine, he knew she would be most vunerable right after her brother left."

"It was the perfect opportunity to grab her," Rossi added, looking impressed with Amy. She was new, but didn't let that stop her from jumping right in. "What does the brother have to say?"

"No one has talked to him yet. As far as I know he was just being pulled from class when we got the call," JJ informed the team.

"Wait, his sister has been missing for almost 6 hours and they just barely tell him?" Amy asked, with a little to much emotion in her voice. Hotch raised his eyebrows, a silent signal to his sister that she was already getting to involved. This was what he was affraid of. He knew his sister and how much her emotions came into play with what she was doing. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

"You would have figured they would have talked to him by now," Reid said, coming to her rescue. "If he was the last one to see her, he could have valuable information about what happened"

"You two will get the chance to figure that out when we land. Amy and Reid can talk to the brother and see what he knows. By now the press has probably surrounded the house, so JJ I need you to handle that. Set up a press conference. After we have coached the parent, we'll let them speak to them. Rossi, you and Morgan meet with the officer in charge to see what information they've gathered since they contacted us. Prentiss and I will talk to the parents."

Everyone started preparing for their different tasks while they waited to land in Jamestown.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the BAU's black SUVs pulled up in front of 125 meadow lane, the reporters came swarming. Stepping out of the driver's side, Hotch said, "JJ…"

"I'm already on it," She said before he had a chance to finish the sentence, heading over to keep the press at bay.

As the rest of the team started to approach the house, two officer's came out to meet them. "I'm Lt. Michaels, this is officer Davies," the woman said, introducing herself and the male officer. "I'm the lead on this case. Your with the BAU?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch started the round of introductions. "These are SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Amy Hotchner."

"Two Hotchner's?"

"Yes," Amy said. "Brother and sister." Lt. Michaels looked a little shocked.

"Isn't it a little unorthodox to have siblings on the same team?"

Amy waited for Aaron to say something. She was upset that the Lt. thought she had the right to comment about team dynamics, but thought as both unit chief and big brother, it was Aaron's place to respond. When he didn't she said, "Normally it is, but I was assigned to the team by the regional director of the FBI."

"Well I hope you guys are prepared for this. The press has already been hounding the family. There hold up in the house, won't go near a window."

"We already have our media liaison handling that." Hotch said. "Right now we need to focus on Mallory. She has already been missing nearly 8 hours, most children don't survive after the first 24. In the interest of time we are splitting things up. Agents Rossi and Morgan will go over the information you have already gathered."

"There's not much," Michaels said. "But what little we do have, Davies can go over with them." Rossi, Morgan and Davies went off to discuss the case.

"The rest of our team," Hotch continued, "Will talk to the family. Prentiss and I will speak with the parents while Reid and Amy talk to the son."

"That might be a problem. William Richmond hasn't talked to anyone since he was brought home. And his mother isn't helping."

"We'll deal with that when we get inside." The team followed the Lt. into the house where she introduced them to the Richmonds, who were waiting in the entry way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richmond, I know your going through a lot right now," Prentiss began. "And we certainly don't want to put you through anymore. However, we need to go over the events of the morning with you. Piece together what happened leading up to Mallory's disappearance. Is there somewhere we could talk?

Carrie Richmond tried to answer, but couldn't get the words out. So her husband answered instead, struggling to keep his emotions in check, "We've already been over everything with the police. What more could you need to know?"

"We know this is difficult, but we need as much information as possible to catch the man who took your daughter and bring her home."

The Richmonds nodded their consent to the questions and began to move into the living room. Instead of sitting down, Amy asked if it would be possible to speak to their son. "Is it alright if we talk to William as well?"

"Why does Will need to be brought into this?" Mrs. Richmond asked in an alarmed tone.

"We understand that you may not want to bring you son into this. That you may want to spare him," Reid sympathized. "But he was the last person to see Mallory. He may know something with out even realizing it. Something that could help us find her."

They were quiet for a moment before Mr. Richmond said, "He's upstairs in his room."

"Will was upset when he found out," His wife continued. "He wanted to be by himself and I didn't want him to be around the parade of officers. But if it will help us get Mallory back, I'll bring you up to him."

Spencer and Amy followed Mrs. Richmond up the stair to her sons room. The door was left open and when they walked in, Will was lying face down on his bed.

"Will, honey. There are some people here from the FBI." He didn't move when his mother spoke. "Will, they need to talk to you about this morning." He still didn't move.

Carrie Richmond look to Reid, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to push him to hard into talking to them.

"Perhaps you could let us talk to him alone," Reid whispered. "It may be easier for us to get him to open up if he doesn't feel pressure from you."

She hesitated before agreeing and walking out of the room. Reid closed the door behind her.

Taking a seat in the desk chair next to his bed Reid said, "Your mother is down stairs, it's just us now. You can say anything you want."

Amy walked over to the edge of the bed, "Will, do you mind if I sit down?" He shrugged, still face down. "Will, agent Reid and I would like to ask you some questions about this morning."

He mumbled something into his pillow in response. Amy looked at Reid in confusion mouthing, "did you get any of that?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm sorry," He said. "But I couldn't understand what you said."

Will pushed himself up off the bed and shouted, "I said it's my fault she is gone!"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy Hotchner stared at the 15 year old boy sitting on the bed next to her. His face was stained by tears, and his brown eyes were fighting back more. She was blown back by his response, but it was mostly due to the fact that he had shouted in her ear. She didn't actually think he had anything to do with his sister disappearing. His guilt was most likely caused by something else, and she had a pretty good idea what it was.

Reid was the first to speak after the out burst. "Will, what makes you say you're responsible for your sisters disappearance?"

"Because It's my fault. I'm her big brother, and I didn't protect her. I'm supposed to be there for her." As he spoke, his voice started cracking while he tried to hold himself together.

This was exactly what Amy was expecting, he blamed himself for not playing the role of big brother. Turning towards him on the bed so she could look him in the eyes she said, "Will, I want you too look at me. I want to know that you are hearing what I am saying." Will sat up completely to face her. Reid looked on as well, curious to see where she was going with this. "What happened to Mallory, who ever took her, its not your fault. Its no ones fault but the man who took her. Do you understand me?" Will nodded.

Amy didn't think he completely believed it wasn't his fault, but she had to move on if they were going to find his sister in time. "Alright. Now we are going to do everything we can to catch this man, but we need your help."

"How am I going to be able to help you?"

"You can start by going through your morning with us." Reid said. "We need to figure how the UNSUB, the man who took your sister, we need to know how he had access to her. She was outside with you while you waited for the bus. What was she doing?"

Will bit the inside of his cheek, "I...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Reid asked, noting the biting of the cheek.

"I mean I don't know!" Wills voice raised with each words.

"Calm down Will. We're no trying to upset you." Amy said, attempting to get Will to relax. Once she thought he was calm enough, she continued the questions. "You realize how you bit the inside of your cheek before? That tells us there is something you're hiding. It's like you're trying to bit something back. Is there something your afraid to say?"

Will bit his cheeck again while lloking down at the floor. They waited a moment for him to comment before Reid began again, "Whatever it is you're trying to hide, it might help us. I know you want us to find Mallory. No matter what it is, how insignificant it might seem, it could help."

Will exhaled deeply and hung his head in his hands. "I really don't know what she was doing. I wasn't paying attention like I should have been."

"What kept you from paying attention?"

"There was this girl from school. She normally waits for the bus down the road. But today she came up to talk to me."

"So your attention was on the girl?" Reid asked.

"Yea. Mallory tried to get me to play with her, but I wouldn't. I just told her to buzz off."

"Do you normally play with her?"

"We usually race on the side walk. She would ride her bike and I would ride my skateboard." His voice began cracking again. "Sometimes I would get out the chalk and we would draw together."

Amy put her hand on his shoulder, "You see Will, you have already helped us."

"How?"

"Because you just told us the UNSUB had something her never had before. He had an opportunity to go after her when no one was watching."

Will shifted in his seat. "But if he had the chance to take her because i wasn't paying attention, then it's still my fault."

"No Will, it isn't." Amy stated, hand still on his shoulder. "Remember what I tol you. It's no ones fault but his."


	7. Chapter 7

After they had finished their separate interviews, the team gathered in the Richmond's kitchen, the room farthest from the stairs. Amy had suggested that Anthony's and Carrie go upstairs to check on their son, which they were now doing. The local police officers had returned to canvassing the neighborhood for signs of Mallory. This left the BAU free to share their newly gained information with each other.

"Alright, what do we have so far?" Hotch asked, opening the discussion on the case.

"So far the police have sent out the Amber Alert and canvased for signs of the girl," Morgan started, informing the team of the locals efforts thus far.

"But that's about all they have done," Rossi continued. "They haven't interviewed the family or attempted to talk to neighbors to see if anyone saw anything. They don't have a clue as to what they are doing"

"They are used to a pretty low crime rate around here. They haven't have a crime of this magnitude in over 8 years. " Reid began to spout facts of the crime rate in Jamestown. "Statistically the most common crime is shop lifting, which is rare itself, occurring…." Spencer trailed of as the team stared at him.

"Meaning," Amy said, "that they were not prepared to deal with this case. Which would be why they called us in."

"But you have to admit they haven't done much towards finding her," JJ commented.

"I'm not saying they have. I'm saying that there is nothing we can do about that and we are here now to fill in the gaps. There is no use in pointing fingers at who hasn't done what."

"She's right," Hotch said. "So lets get back to reviewing what we have." Amy was shocked. This was the first time her brother had acknowledged her presence in a positive light. She had a feeling something was going on with him, but this was neither the time nor the place to get into it.

"Anthony Richmond wasn't home at the time Mallory was taken." Emily began going over what her and Hotch had learned form the parents. "He leaves at 5:30 for work and comes home at 2:30. Carrie goes into work later so that when the kids are home, there is always a parent at home as well."

"Will goes to high school, his bus picks him up at around 6:30." Hotch added. "Carrie gets ready for work inside, while Mallory plays outside with her brother. After Will is picked up, Mallory head inside to get ready for her bus. Mallory never came back inside this morning."

Amy looked to Reid before beginning, "This morning, Will wasn't paying attention to Mallory. A girl from school had come up to talk to him. He left with out noticing whether his sister had made it inside or not."

"Mallory's mother didn't notice she was missing until somewhere between 7:00 and 7:30." JJ said. "From the time she stepped outside with her brother at 6:15 that leave roughly and hour for her to have gone missing."

"We need to interview the neighbors to see if they saw anything," Rossi suggested.

"I agree." Hotch said. "Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid can stay behind and go door to door. Amy, JJ and I will head back to the precinct to set up."


	8. Chapter 8

Rossi and Morgan had paired off in one direction, leaving Reid and Prentiss to interview houses together in the opposite direction. After the first house, where the struck out, Prentiss decided not to wait any longer for Reid to volunteer information.

"So what is she like?"

It took Him a few minutes to realize she was talking about their new teammate before responding. "She seems to know what she is doing. She asked the right questions and took charge when needed, I think she'll make a good profiler."

"Don't you think It's a little strange?" She asked. Reid gave her a puzzled look. "I mean that they put here on the team. Don't you think it's strange?"

"We'll the FBI generally doesn't put family members together, so I guess it is a little strange, maybe."

"Yea, but it's not just that. Think about it. Strauss is after everyone on this team. Hotch more then anybody else. And yet his sister is placed on the very team she hates, with her brother on top of that."

"So what," Reid asked, "You think she is here to spy on us or something? Do you really think she would do that to her brother?"

"I don't know, we don't really know her yet. But while we were interviewing the parents, Hotch kept getting calls on his cell. and I'm pretty sure they were from Strauss."

Before Reid could respond, Prentiss had knocked on the next door. A short gray haired woman answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hi ma'am. My name is Emily Prentiss, this is Dr. Spender Reid. We're with the FBI," she said showing he badge as Reid did the same. "We were wondering if we could ask you some questions?"

"Is this about that little girl?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Rid said. "Did you happen to see anything this morning? Anything at all, it could really help us find her."

"I didn't know anything wrong had happened until I saw the police pull up." She started. "I mean, I should have, a little girl shouldn't be walking off with a grown man by herself. But then I thought that they talk to him everyday, so they must know him."

"Excuse, but what man are you talking about?" Emily asked. This was exactly what they needed to find Mallory.

"I don't know him. I never see him around, except for in the mornings. I don't even think he lives in this development."

"But the kids know him?"

"Oh yes," She said. "He stops and talks to them every morning when he walks his dog. only this morning he was late. He didn't come until after the boy had already left. And he didn't have his dog with him."

"Do you remember what the man looks like?" Reid asked.

"Of course, I see him every day. I'm may be old, but my memory isn't bad enough to forget a face I see so often young man."

Spencer blushed a little as Emily fought to hold back a laugh. "Would you ah, mind coming down to the station with us so that we can sit you with a sketch artist?" Spencer squeaked out the question.

"Of course I'll come. Just let me grab my coat."


	9. Chapter 9

When Hotch, JJ and Amy arrived at the precinct, Lt. Michaels showed them to a spot where they could set up. Unfortunately it was a small building. That meant that the only space available was a small section in the corner, equipped with only a table and an evidence board.

"I'm sorry for the small area," Michaels apologized. "If you need more space, you can use my office. We're a small precinct so we don't have much. But if you need anything else, we'll do the best we can to get it."

"Thank you. This is fine for now," Hotch said.

"I need to go check in with my officers in the field. Officer Davies can help you with anything you need," She indicated the officer at the desk nearest to them before leaving.

Amy went to set up the evidence board with the information they had so far. She had just started when her brother interrupted, "Amy, I'd like to see you in Lt. Michaels office. JJ, can you take over setting up?"

"Uh, sure Hotch," JJ replied, confused as to why he needed to talk to Amy alone. Amy was confused as well, but she followed Hotch into the office. He shut the door behind them.

"What's this all about Aaron?" Amy asked.

"I want to know why you are here." He said.

If anyone had walked in on them, they would have assumed she was being disciplined. by her superior, but Amy knew better. The tone he had used was his over protective brother tone. She just wasn't sure why he was using it, and why he was picking now to talk to her.

"I'm here working on the case trying to find Mallory Richmond. Just like everyone else," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Save it Amy. You know what I mean. Why were you put on this team.?"

"Is there some reason you don't want me on this team? Do you think I can't do the job for some reason?"

"I never said that. I have every confidence in your abilities." He allowed a small smile of brotherly pride. "I know you are more then capable to do the job."

Amy smiled back at her brother's compliment. "Thank you Aaron, that means a lot. But if you think I can do the job, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is section chief Strauss," He said, returning to his serious tone. "She called me multiple times during the interview with the Richmond's. Apparently she had no idea you were being added to the team. And she also pointed out the unusual circumstance of having siblings on the same team. So why did the regional director put you here and why was it a secret?"

"I told you that I asked him if I could tell you myself. As for Strauss, I don't know." The last part was a lie, one she was hoping her brother wouldn't catch onto. At least not yet. "He just offered me the position and I accepted. It's not like I don't have the credentials to back it up, given my previous job. And why does Strauss matter anyway?"

"Because she is my boss, and there for you boss. And she has it out for this team."

"What do you mean she has it out for the team?"

"She has tried to break the team up before, as well as trying to get me to resign my position twice," Hotch explained. "Now that you are on the team, she is going to go after you too."

"And you don't think I can handle it?" He didn't respond. "I'll be fine Aaron. I'm a big girl. If she does come after me, I'll deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to. You already had a job you loved. And if it wasn't enough, you could have gone any where you wanted. You still can."

"So is this about me invading you territory?" Amy asked. That was actually one of her major concerns when she took the job. Her and Aaron had a pretty good brother sister relationship, and she didn't want the BAU to ruin it.

"This isn't about territory. If it wasn't for Strauss I would have no problem with you on the team. You'd make a great profiler." He paused for a moment. "I just don't want you to have to deal with Strauss. The stress of the job is enough with out her involved."

Part of Amy like the idea that he was trying to save her the hassle of dealing with Strauss. the other part resented that he was still treating her like a little kid and trying to be her over protective brother.

"It's not your decision Aaron. I want to be here and I am going to stay," She said, trying to make it clear to him that she wouldn't back down. "Now can we get back to the case? Mallory Richmond is still out there."

Hotch relented for now, opening the door so they could get back to work. Amy went straight to the evidence board to finish up. JJ glanced at Hotch and he just shook his head leaving JJ to wonder what had gone on.

Authors note: I know I kind of leave you hanging as to what Amy's credentials really are, but I promise it will be explained a later chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid and Prentiss walked intp the precinct with the elderly lady they had interviewed. Morgan and Rossi were right ebhind them. Prentiss had called them to let them know about the lead they had and they had decided it was best to come in. They weren't having much luck anyway, and this woman might have seen the UNSUB.

When they walked in Hotch, JJ, and Amy were sitting at the table going over case notes. Hotch looked up when they approached the table. Noticing the woman he asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Virginia Jennings," Reid introduced the grey haired woman standing next to him. "She lives in one of the houses across the street, and we think she may have seen the UNSUB."

"UN- what now?" Mrs. Jennings asked.

"It means unknown subject," Amy clarified. "It's the term we use during an investrigation the identify the man we are looking for."

"Mrs. Jennings says that she has seen a man..."Reid began, but was cut off by Mrs. Jennings.

"I can speak for myself young man." Reid shifted awkwardly. This was the second time she had admonshed him, and this time it was infront of the whole team. He could tell that they were fighting laughter. Even Amy was smiling.

Hotch pulled out a chiar for her at the table. "Please, have a seat and tell us what you saw."

"Just like I told the other two, I watch out the window every morning," She began. "The little girl is always out there with her big brother, riding around on her bike. There is some man who is always walking his dog by the house and talking to them. I never gave it much thought because I assumed the parents knew and that he was a friend. And he always left before the boy went off to school."

"But this morning was different." Rossi said.

She nodded. "Yes. Today he came by with out his dog but he had the leash. And he spoke only to the girl. Her brother was talking to some girl form down the road. Then she just walked off with him. I didn't think anything of it until I saw the police."

The rest of the team processed the new information while Prentiss caught officer Davies attention. "Excuse me, but do you have a sketch artist? Or know where we can get one?"

Davies shook his head. "I'm sorry Agent Prentiss, but we're a small precinct. we can't afford a sketch artist and the nearest one I know of is about a 3 hour drive away."

"Prerfect."

"Now what do we do?" Reid asked.

Hotch seemed to give it some thoguht, then looked over at Amy. "You used to be pretty good at drawing. Do you think you could do it?"

Amy hesitated. "I can try. It's certainly better then nothing."

"Alright then, you can use Lt. Michaels office." Amy lead Mrs. Jennings into the office to work on the sketch.

A few minutes later a young girl around 15 walked in. She was about 5ft. 2in. with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was accompanied by another woman who looked much the same, only about 20 years older and a little taller. She looked lost as she spoke to one of the local officers, who pointed her in the direction of the BAU. She walked up to them hesitenly.

"Excuse me," The older woman asked, "But I was told to speak to an Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch looked up from the file he was reading. "I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"My name is Lindsay O'Niel and this is my daughter Julie," she said. "My daughter told me something that I think would help you find Mallory Richmond."

The rest of the team turned there attention to the young girl after hearing what her mother had to say. She became hesitent under the gaze of the agents.

"It's okay honey," Lindsay reassured her daughter. "Just tell them what you told me."

"Would you two like to sit down?" Rossi offered.

"Thank you," Mrs. O'Niel said, taking a seat across the table from him. Julie took the seat next to her mother.

The girl fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she spoke, "I was waiting for the bus this morning when this guy came up to me. He said he was Will's uncle." She paused.

"Take your time," Prentiss said. "Whenever you're ready."

Juilie took a deep breath. "He told me that Will was shy and that he needed a girl to talk to him to gain his confidence. He paid me $20 to go up and wait with him for the bus."

"Did he give you a name?" Reid asked.

"He said his name was Travis Richmond."

The profilers took in yet more information on the UNSUB. Not only had he established prior contact with Mallory, he had also set up a distraction for the brother and used a ruse to lure the girl away. The profile was starting to come together, and it looked like they were dealing with a sophiticated UNSUB.

"Mrs. O'Niel, would I be possible for you and your daughter to wait here? I'd like to have her give a description of the man to one of our other agents so she can draw up a composite sketch."

"Of course we can," Mrs. O'Niel replied. "Anything to help find that little girl."


	11. Chapter 11

It was now nearing 12 hours since Mallory Richmond was taken and the chances of finding her alive were dwindling. Luckily, they had gotten some good leads in the past few hours. Both Virginia Jennings and Julie O'Neil has seen the UNSUB and had sat down with Amy to give descriptions and compose a sketch. They matched almost perfectly, so once they found out who he was it would be possible to make a positive ID.

Along with the physical descriptions, they had learned how he was able to take Mallory. The team was now ready to give their profile. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss and Amy stood in front of Lt. Michaels and the gathered Jamestown police force.

"It's now been roughly 12 hours since Mallory went missing," Hotch stated. "Each hour she is with the unknown subject decreases out chances of finding her alive. The first 24 hours are the most vital, and we have lost half of that."

Reid took over, "Of the children who are abducted and murdered, 44% die in the first hour. 75% are dead after three hours and nearly all are gone after 24."

"So we could already be to late?" An officer, who appeared to be in his early twenties and a rookie to the job asked.

"Yes, it is possible that we may not find her alive." Prentiss said. "But with out proof we are not going to assume she is dead. Instead, we are taking steps to try and insure she stays safe."

She looked to Hotch to continue. "We have cancelled the Amber Alert and have begun to pull all media of the air and police off the streets."

"Ho is that supposed to help us catch the guy?" The rookie asked.

There was a chorus of agreements to the young officers question. One of the senior officers added, "Everything we have done so far if from the Child Abduction Response Plan. A plane the FBI put in place. Are you tell us it's wrong now?"

"That's not what we are saying," Amy replied. "We're saying that we need to take the pressure off of this guy. If Mallory is still alive, and he feel threatened, he will kill her to avoid being caught. So if we want a chance at bringing her home safely, this is what we need to do."

The officers started to settle down after hearing that. Once everyone was quiet, Rossi began the profile. "We're looking for a white male in his late twenties to early thirties. He has short brown hair and is around 6ft tall."

"Oh this is crap," An officer in the back yelled. "How can you possibly know what color hair he has or how tall he is? This profiling thing is a joke."

"If you think it's a joke then you are welcome to leave," Hotch said, his voice tense from the outburst. "Right now we have more important things to deal with then whether or not you believe in a profile. There is a little girl out there, and right now this profile is our best tool to find her."

The room fell silent for a few minutes after Hotch was finished. Amy, along with every other member of the team, was silently cheering her brother for having put that guy in his place.

"We know the color of his hair," Rossi continued, "because of the descriptions given by witnesses. We also know, although not from information given by witnesses, that he has a menial or temporary job, which makes him feel socially marginalized."

"He relates better to kids and will have spent a lot of his time in areas where he would have access to them," Reid said. "Also, unable to maintain a functional relationship, he will have an extensive collection of porn. Including but not limited to child porn."

"Since he had prior contact with Mallory while walking a dog, he most likely own one of his own," Amy added. "We have some one checking into dog registration in the area for matches to the dog he used."

Prentiss was next to speak. "This type of UNSUB will not inject himself into the investigation."

"I thought these guy usually like to keep tabs on what we are doing." Lt. Michaels said.

"He will be checking up on us to see what we know," Hotch said. "but not by coming in and offering help. He will be watching the news to see what we know. Which is why we have changed tactics and pulled everything off the air, so he is blind to what we are doing and how close we are to catching him."

"And just how close are we?" Michaels asked.

"These are sketches drawn from the descriptions of the UNSUB given by our witnesses." As Rossi spoke, Amy held up the two pictures she had drawn.

"Can't we just use those to get him?" Officer Davies asked. "Give them to the news crews and see who know him and where he lives?"

"If we do that then he will panic, knowing he has been caught," Reid responded. "He will kill Mallory and run."

"So what good are the pictures then?"

Hotch was the first to answer. "We are going to use these picture for positive identification once we find out who he is and where he lives. With two witnesses and a positive ID we will have probable cause to make an arrest and search his house for Mallory."


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were done giving the profile, they walked into Lt. Michaels office where Morgan was one the phone with Garcia.

"Hey guys," Morgan said. "JJ is with the family right now telling them the press conference is off. And Garcia is looking through animal records trying to find dogs that match the description of the one the UNSUB used."

"Au Contraire, Mon Ami," Garcia's voice rang through the speaker phone. "I _have_ found the dog."

"Garcia, are you sure it's the right dog?" Hotch asked.

"It has to be, boss man. There is only one border collie registered in and around Jamestown. But we have a slight problem."

"What's that?" Prentiss asked.

"According to the Jamestown licensing records, the border collie by the name of Saddie belong to a Janice Beakman."

"A woman? But the Mrs. Jennings said she saw Mallory leave with a man." Reid said.

"Maybe Janice has a husband?" Garcia suggested. "I could check and see if she is married."

"No, even if she has one it wouldn't be her husband." Prentiss said. "Our UNSUB wouldn't be able to maintain that kind of relationship."

The team paused in thought before Hotch finally spoke up. "Let's try something else. You don't go straight to abduction, he has to have a record. Garcia, pull up the sex offender registry for Jamestown."

"One list of scuzzy sleazoids coming up." Being Garcia, It didn't take her long before she came back on with the information. "Yipes! Jamestown you have serious crude among you."

"Focus Garcia."

"Alright, there are a total of 15 registered scumbags living in Jamestown. We have rapists, solicitation of a prostitute. I'm gonna need a little more to work with here guys."

"A guy like this wouldn't be able to perform with a prostitute." Rossi said. "His conviction would be for something more like lewd and lascivious."

"That still leaves 9 on the list. I need more."

"Sex offenders are required to register their workplace for approval as well," Amy said. "Penelope, would you be able to check and see if any of them have a job as a dog walker?"

"You're new, so I'll let that slide. I can find you anything you want. watch me work my magic."

"You really think he is a dog walker?" Hotch asked.

"Why not?" Amy responded. "It would provide him access to a dog with out actually owning one."

"And it fit's the profile." Reid added. "Marginal job and it provides him access to kids. What little kid wouldn't talk to a guy with a cute dog?"

"And we have a winner!" Garcia announced. "The perv of the hour is Tyler Mitchell. previous arrests for lewd and lascivious 3 times. 5ft11in, tall, brown hair, green eyes. And he bears a striking resemblance to the fantastic drawings of one Amy Hotchner."

"Why Penelope, you flatter me. Where does he live, oh tech goddess?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the team laughed at the banter between the two.

"Damn straight I'm a tech goddess," Garcia replied. "The address you seek is 311 pine view terrace."

"I think you'll fit in really well, mini-Hotch," Morgan said.

Amy smile and was about to reply when Hotch said, "Alright, lets go. Nice work Garcia."

The team exited the office and Hotch grabbed Lt. Michaels attention. "We think we know who has her. Tyler Mitchell, 311 pine view terrace." That was all Michaels needed to hear and she followed them out to the SUVs.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. On the way over they made a call to the judge and secured a search and arrest warrant. An officer would be bringing it by after it was signed. Once at the house, they split up. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Michaels took the front, while Morgan, Reid and Amy took the back.

Morgan kicked in the door and he and Reid walked into the kitchen first, guns drawn. As Amy walked in she was shoved to the ground by the Mitchell, who pushed his way out from being the door and mad a run for it. On her way down she smashed her head on the counter.

"Shit!" Amy exclaimed. "Guys! He's going out the back!"

Morgan ran by Amy to catch the Mitchell started to run after him, but knelt down to check on Amy first. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go!"

Reid hesitated for a moment, but since the others were making their way through the house, he decide to help Morgan catch the guy. Reid made it out the door in time to see Morgan jump the fence. Instead of following that way, Reid raced out front and down the street. He could see the Mitchell through the neighbors back yard.

Instead of jumping the fence in front of him, Mitchell turned and jumped the fence that lead him to the street. Unfortunately for Mitchell, he made the wrong choice and Reid ran up and tackled him to the ground. He fought to keep him on the ground until Morgan caught up and handcuffed him.

"You like messing with little girls huh?" Morgan said. "We'll we got you now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mitchell replied. "I don't have any little girl."

"Then why'd you run?" Reid asked.

Mitchell didn't respond. Reid and Morgan brought him back up the street and put him in a police car. Morgan stayed with him while Reid went in to check on Amy. She was still in the kitchen, arguing with Hotch.

"Aaron I'm fine. I Don't need to see a medic." Amy protested.

"You hit your head off the counter. Like it or not, your seeing a medic."

Amy turned to Reid, "Does he do this to everyone?"

"Pretty much." Reid responded. "How's the head?"

"A little headache, and a bump. nothing serious."

"For him you have a headache, for me you are perfectly fine." Hotch said.

"Umm, have they found Mallory yet?" Reid said, both wanting to know if the girl was alright, and trying to diffuse the sibling quarrel.

"Nothing. We're still searching." Hotch replied. "She's here somewhere, and we are going to find her."

"And I should be helping." Amy added.

"No, what you should be doing is sitting down."

"I'll sit down when we find Mallory." Amy shot back, taking off down the stairs to check out the basement.

"Reid, follow her." Reid did as he was told, smiling inwardly after seeing Hotch like that, in an overprotective big brother/ little sister sibling fight. It was a side they team had never seen of him. But with Amy on the team, that was going to change.

The basement was neatly arranged but there was a layer of dust on everything. Boxes arranged in stacks and piled against walls. nothing appeared to be out of place at first glance.

"Do you see anything?" Amy asked.

"No."

They continued looking. Reid noticed that there were two stacks of boxes that appeared to have been moved around a lot. The dust on the edges hand finger prints, and there was scuff marks in the dust on the floor.

"Amy, take a look at this." Reid said, indicating the boxes. Amy looked over and noticed the finger prints. "Lets get these boxes moved."

They worked together to move the boxes. After moving them, they discovered a door to a crawl space that had a padlock on it. Reid found a pair of bolt cutters on a tool shelf and used them to cut the lock.

Amy opened up the door to a very scared Mallory Richmond. She was alive. "Hi Mallory. My name is Amy. I'm with the FBI. you're safe now." Mallory crawled out and latched herself onto Amy.

"Guys, we've got her!" Reid called up the stairs. "She's alive!"


	13. Chapter 13

Mallory Richmond was now safe at home with her parents and Tyler Mitchell was in custody awaiting trial. As far as first cases go, this was a good one for Amy. But the fact was not all of them were going to be like this.

The BAU was on the jet going home. Reid sat across from Morgan and pulled a deck of cards from his bag.

"Forget it Reid," Morgan said, answering Reid's unasked question. "I'm not playing poker with you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you cheat."

"I do not cheat," Reid replied indignant.

"No, of course not," Prentiss said from across the aisle. "You just win pretty much every hand you play."

"So that means I cheat?"

"What else would you call it?" Prentiss asked.

"Luck, skill, talent," Reid began a list. "Besides, I don't always win."

"Close enough," JJ said.

"So none of you are going to play with me?"

"I'll play," Amy offered, moving from her seat next to Rossi to the one next to Morgan, and across from Reid.

"How's the head?" Morgan asked.

"Fine. I have a hard head, no permanent damage."

"Are you sure you want to play?" Reid asked. "Apparently I cheat."

"Then I'll just have to cheat to even the score. What are we betting?"

"Pretzels, peanuts and cheese nips," He replied, bulling the bags of snacks out of his bag as well.

Amy laughed. "We're using snack food? And you guys are scared of playing?"

"Hey now," Morgan said in defense. "We never said we were scared. We just said he always wins."

"Well since he is supplying the snack, what have you got to loose by paying?" She asked. "Beside, I know you guys must be dying to know about the new girl on the team. How about you play and I'll answer any question you ask."

"Careful," Reid cautioned. "You might have just opened yourself to some humiliating questions there."

Amy shrugged, "What is he going to ask me with my brother on the plane? Am I still a virgin?"

"I'm in," Morgan said.

"Me too." Prentiss added.

They looked at JJ waiting for he to respond.

"Come on JJ, you know you want to," Reid said, waving the cards in the air.

"Alright, I'll play," She caved in.

"Yay!" Amy clapped her hand and danced in her seat, drawing stares from the rest of them. "What? I get overly excited about the little things sometimes. It makes me a more lovable person. Right brother dear?" She turned to ask Hotch.

"If you say so. Personally I always thought it mad you crazy." Hotch let out a rare smile.

"Exactly. How can you not love my crazy self?"

Everyone laughed, enjoying the banter between brother and sister. It was nice to see Hotch smiling and happy after everything that had happened to him.

"You playing Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"No. I already know everything about Amy."

"Same here," Rossi added. "though maybe not quiet as much as Aaron."

"Alright then, lets play," Reid said. "Amy can you hand out the snacks while I shuffle and deal?"

Amt reached for the snack bags but was stopped by Morgan. "Oh no Vegas, I'm not letting you shuffle. You'll definitely cheat and stack the deck. You hand out the snack, MiniHotch can shuffle."

Reid handed the cards to Amy and proceeded to pass out the snack. Amy dealt everyone 5 cards and the game began with a one peanut ante.

"So MiniHotch, where have you been and why didn't we know until now that you existed?" Morgan asked, beginning the "interrogation" of their new teammate.

"You should know Aaron likes to try and keep his home and work separate, so it should come as no surprise that you didn't know about me. I guess I kind of ruined the whole separation thing for him though," Amy answered. "but another reason you wouldn't really know about me is that I have been in England for the past 4 years."

"She'd not telling you everything," Hotch called from the other end of the plane. "It wasn't just England. She was at the University of Cambridge."

"Really? Cambridge?" JJ asked impressed.

"Thanks ever so Aaron." Amy said. "I was trying to avoid any bragging associated with bringing up Cambridge."

"You're not bragging, he is," Reid said. "And it's not really bragging if you are answering the question honestly."

"Thanks Spencer." Amy said. "Alright, so it was Cambridge. I see your pretzel JJ, and I raise you a cheese nip."

During the conversation the pot had reached everyone's original peanut plus 1 and a pretzel.

"Call." Prentiss said adding her own cheese nip. "So what did you do at Cambridge?"

"I was on loan from the FBI working on the Peterborough Adolescent and Young Adult Development Study."

"That's a mouthful," JJ commented.

"It's actually a pretty interesting program," Reid added. "The study is working on understanding the influences on young people. Specifically how family, schools and communities shape their social development."

Everyone by Amy gave Reid a blank stare. "Yea, that would be what I worked on."

"Reid, if you read the research how come you didn't remember her being a part of it with that brain of yours?"

"Because," Amy said, "I was only a lowly research assistant. There were a lot of people above me in the program. My name didn't appear in any of the reports."

"That's got to suck," Morgan said.

"Not really. I was in it for the research, not the recognition."

"So how did you get into a program like that?" JJ asked. "And I raise a pretzel."

"I fold." Morgan said.

"I had a bachelors in psychology when I attended the FBI academy." Amy explained. "I was originally looking to join the BAU, but there weren't any positions open. So I put in to join the program at Cambridge."

"And?" Hotch called out again.

"I just love the moments you pick to enter the conversation dear brother of mine," Amy said. "You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"You're the one who volunteered to answer all of their questions."

"And while there I worked on my masters in forensic psychology and criminology," She said grudgingly. "Everyone ready to show their cards?"

"I've got a pair of fours," Prentiss said. "JJ?"

"Nothing," she said laying her cards down.

"I've got a straight. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9." Amy laid down. "And you, what was it Derek called you? Oh yea, what do you got Vegas?"

"Two pair…"

"Ha I win!"

"…Of Queens."

"What?"

"He beat you," Prentiss said. "He's got four of a kind."

"Why you little!" Amy said. "They're right, you cheat."

"So I guess that means you don't want to play again?"

"Oh no, I'm playing again. I'm determined to beat you at your game."

"Competitive are we?" Reid asked.

"Definitely."

"Alright, time for round two." Reid began to shuffle the deck. "So Amy, how old are you any way?"

"Reid," Morgan said, smacking him upside the head. "You never ask a girl how old they are."

"It's alright, I'm not like most girls. And at my age, it isn't an issue. However, if you ask me my weight, I might have to hurt you." Reid looked like he wasn't sure if she was

joking or not. Morgan just laughed. "It was a joke Spencer. I'm not gonna hurt you. At least not until I know you better. I'm 27."

"So what," Morgan asked, "are you another genius or something?"


	14. Chapter 14

"No, I'm not a genius," Amy replied. "Or at least I don't think so. I've never actually had my IQ tested."

"Then how did all those degrees so young?" Morgan asked.

"I graduated high school at 17. Not early, its just the way my birthday works out with the school year. And I graduated with extra credits that applied toward my first college degree. I was done with my bachelors by 21. Then I went to the academy."

"You forgot to mention where you earned your bachelors." Hotch pointed out.

"Aaron, shut up. I don't need comments from the peanut gallery," She said, throwing a few peanuts at him for good measure.

"So where did you get your bachelors?" Reid asked.

"Yale." JJ snickered. "What?"

"Yale was Spence's safety school," JJ said.

"Yale is not a safety school," Amy said.

"I agree. But apparently when you're a genius it counts as one."

Amy turned to Reid. "So where did you go to school?"

"Cal-tech."

"Okay, it's a safety school." Amy relented. "Now deal."

Reid dealt out the cards. "you still haven't finished explaining how you got all your degrees."

"How observant of you. Alright, so after the academy, I signed up for the program over at Cambridge. Because I worked their, I was able to enroll in the masters program. I also got to count some of my research hours towards credit. Long story short, I used extra credit and research programs to earn my degree by 27. Satisfied?"

"Very. Now ante up," Morgan said.

"Yes sir!" She saluted, throwing down her peanut.

"So why did you leave Cambridge to join the BAU?" Prentiss asked.

"Because it's what I originally wanted to do. So when I got the chance, I jumped at it." Technically is wasn't a lie. She just wasn't volunteering the whole truth about how she got the job.

"You didn't wonder why Hotch didn't know about it?" Prentiss fired off another question.

"Aaron didn't know because I asked to be the one to tell him. For some crazy reason the director agreed." Amy didn't like where this was going. She could tell Emily questioned why she was here, she just didn't know if Emily had the right suspicions in mind. "I raise two cheese nips."

"I'm out," Morgan said.

"Me too," JJ followed.

Prentiss added her cheese nips to the pile. Reid called and raised again, two pretzels. So Amy raised it by four pretzels. It went back a fourth for a while before Prentiss finally gave in and folded.

"That's it, I'm out."

"It's just you and me Dr. Reid. Raise or show?"

"Ladies first."

"So you can trick me like last time? Nuh huh. You show your cards first."

"Fine. Full house, aces high." Reid smiled as he laid down his cards.

"GRRRR!" Amy growled as she threw her cards on the table. "I had three Jacks!"

"Looks like I win again," Reid said, still smiling.

"Just wait Dr. Reid, I'm going to win someday."

"Amy, no one ever wins against Reid," Rossi said.

"I will and it will be fun! Muahahaha!"

Everyone stared at Amy again.

"You are one weird girl," Morgan said.

"Weird is good." Amy Defended herself. "It keeps life interesting. And…" As she was talking a peanut hit her in the forehead. "What. Was. That?"

"That was a peanut," Hotch replied. "Kind of like the ones you threw at me."

"Don't you think it's a little late to be getting your revenge?"

"Not with you. With you, I have to wait until you least expect it."

"I think I'm gonna like having you on the team MiniHotch," Morgan said.

"Whys that Derek," she asked.

"Because Hotch is always so serious. And you seem to lighten that up a bit."

"I do my best."

"So Amy, got any embarrassing stories about Hotch?"

"I'm his sister," Amy replied. "what do you think?"

"Amy, keep whatever is in your head to yourself," Hotch warned.

"Why whatever are you walking about? I wasn't planning to tell them anything," Amy said, attempting to look as innocent as possible. She had her head on her shoulder with her hands clasped in front of her. she was biting her lip and rocking back and fourth.

"I'm not buying it," Hotch said.

Amy just shrugged. "Ah well, whatcha gonna do? So how embarrassing do you want the story to be?"

"It might not be wise to tell us anything," Reid said. "He's not just you brother anymore, he's your boss too."

"You're right," Amy said. "and I hate that. How about the sweetest thing he has ever done? That can't get me into trouble."

"Hotch can be sweet?" Rossi asked.

"Of course he can." Amy said.

"I want to hear this," Prentiss said.

Amy looked at Aaron for approval before beginning. "When we were younger, our grandma had what she called a miracle cure for a stomach ache. In reality it wasn't so much a miracle cure as just sipping flattened orange soda. But is still worked.

Anyway the first time I got sick after I moved out, Aaron called me to see how I was doing. I can be a real baby sometimes when I'm sick…"

"Sometimes?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"You are starting to loose any sweetness points you have earned." Amy warned him. "Besides, you're the real baby when it comes to being sick. In fact, all men are."

"Now that is just a stereotype," Morgan objected.

"Yea, one that's true," JJ defended Amy's statement.

"Thank you JJ," Amy said. "Okay, so I was sick and Aaron called to see how I was doing. I told him something along the lines of not liking that the phone was ringing so much and I needed to be able to rest in piece."

"More like you said, 'I would be doing much better if you stopped calling and making the phone ring! It's making my head split open. Just let me die in peace!'" Hotch amended.

"Potato, patato," Amy said. "Whose telling the story?"

"You are," Hotch said. "but your not doing it right."

The team was fighting laughter from watching the two of them argue. None of them was having much success.

"Fine, so I was a little more…"She paused at the look from her brother, "A lot more unreasonable and grouchy then I said. Happy?"

"A little."

"Okay, so even thought I was a complete and total witch to him on the phone, he comes over to take care of me any way. And he brought with him tissues, chicken soup, and flat orange soda. Just what grandma ordered."

"Aww Hotch," Prentiss said. "Who knew you had it in you."

"Unfortunately that's all you'll get from the Hotchners today," Rossi said. "We're landing."

"Everyone can go straight home," Hotch said. "We'll deal with the paper work tomorrow."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The last thing any of them wanted to do was paperwork. Once the lane touched down they said their goodbyes and headed for their separate homes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: I'm moving things forward a few days. Trust me, it would get boring if I made one day take 14 chapter like I just did. Don't worry, you wont loose anything in those few days.

Amy Hotchner had been working for the BAU for a grand total of five days. That included her first case, an amber alert in Jamestown, Kentucky. Luckily for her, her first case had ended happily with the little girl being returned to her family. So it seemed strange to her, as she strolled around the office, that section chief Erin Strauss had already called a meeting.

If it had anything to do with what Amy assumed, the meeting seemed premature. Just barely a member of the team she couldn't possibly be of any use to her yet. Still, she tried to keep an open mind as she waited for Strauss to finally make an appearance.

As if on cue with her thoughts, Strauss walked in the door. "I'm sorry I'm late," She said, sitting down at her desk and indicating for Amy to take a seat as well. "Have you been waiting long?"

Amy sat down in the chair across from Strauss. "No, it's fine ma'am," Amy replied. The truth was the meeting was actually scheduled for about 15-20 minutes earlier, but she wasn't going to complain about that.

"You are no doubt wondering why I asked you here."

"Frankly yes. I've only been here a week. So I'm not sure why you wanted to see me. Unless its about how I got the position."

"Yes, it is rather strange that you just popped in out of no where," Strauss said, putting her glasses on and picking up a piece of paper. "I only just received the e-mail from the regional director indicating your arrival Monday, the day you showed up. By that time you were already off in Kentucky with the team. Why is it that I was notified so late?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I was under the impression that you knew." Lying to Strauss wasn't hard. A fact that would make her easier to fool then the team.

"And your brother didn't know about it either?" Strauss questioned.

"Not until I showed up in his office," Amy replied. "I'm not sure if it was a pleasant surprise or not."

"Interesting. Tell me," She said leaning back in her chair. "How close are you and your brother?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Amy asked defensively.

"You're on the same team. It could effect your judgment and the ability to do your job."

"I can assure you, that won't be an issue."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Amy sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I've been in England for 4 years. Before that I was focused at the academy and with my education. He had his own career to worry about. That didn't leave much time for brother-sister bonding." Throwing in some truth with a lie is the best way to pull it off. Strauss didn't need to know that they had a great relationship.

"And how does that effect your ability to work together?" Strauss asked, trying to assess their sibling bond. "There must be some closeness for you to follow his career choice."

"My decision to join the BAU had nothing to do with him." Which was true. She had been interested in the field when he was still a prosecutor. "And I didn't follow his career path, I made my own. We will work together just like every other member of the team."

"And how has that been going?"

Amy was getting tired of the questions, but answered as pleasantly as possible. "Again ma'am, I have only been here for a week."

"But in that time you have been out on a case with them," Strauss pointed out.

"On the first day," Amy countered. She wanted that to be the end, but she could tell Strauss wasn't going to drop it. "It was an amber alert, and we found the Mallory. Got her home, and took the Tyler Mitchell into custody."

"You were injured during the apprehension of Mitchell." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. I was knocked into the counter and onto the floor by Mitchell upon entering the house." Amy really couldn't see what this had to do with anything. Injuries on the job weren't uncommon.

"Did the team check on your condition? Did you receive medical attention?" When did this become about the actions of the other team members?

"I was teamed with Agents Reid and Morgan," Amy explained. "Morgan proceed to chase Mitchell, Reid stayed to check on me until I told him to go with Mitchell. The rest of the team came in afterwards. Hotch insisted I see a medic, but I refused. We needed to find the girl."

Strauss considered this for a moment. "So how are thing with the other members of your team?"

"Fine I guess. I'm just getting to know them.

"Do you view yourself as a member of the team?"

"A new member trying to adjust," Amy replied. "Ma'am I'm sorry, but what is this all about?" Amy already had a pretty good idea, but she wanted to hear it from Strauss herself.

"You are aware that Aaron had had problems in the past?" She asked.

"Problems?"

"His ability to lead the team effectively has been called into question a number of time," She said, leaning forward and folding her arms on the desk in front of her. "Most recently during the case involving George Foyet. It didn't end well."

"I agree to outcome wasn't the best considering Haley Hotchner's death," Amy said, trying to remain calm. "But given the fact that Aaron's actions saved my nephew, Jack Hotchner's life, I think it was a lot better then it could have been. And if I remember correctly, Agent Morgan was acting unit chief at the time.

"I apologize. That may not have been the best example to use." Strauss said. "However I'm not exactly sure having Agent Morgan as acting unit chief made that much of a difference. The team is so close that simply changing the title of their rank doesn't mean much. And none of them seem interested in advancing or changing things form the way they are."

"And how does this effect me?" Amy asked, truly curios.

"Because, as the newest member of the team, you are not biased," Strauss explained.

"I'm still not following. What does my bias or lack there of have to do with anything?"

"I want you to do something for me. I want you to evaluate the team and tell me what you think of their ability to function together as a BAU unit," Strauss said, finally getting to the point of the meeting.

"Doesn't the FBI have people whose job it is to do that?" Amy asked. "Why do you need me?"

"As a new member of the team you can evaluate them the way no one else can." Strauss explained her plan further. "Any one else would change their behavior, because they would know they were being evaluated. I wouldn't receive and accurate report."

"And you feel you would receive one from me? How can you be sure?"

"I can't. However this would be a great opportunity for you. It would show the bureau how much of an asset you can be."

"Why would my report matter so much to them? I may have been working for the FBI for 4 years," Amy said. "But that was overseas on a research program."

"Where, from you work history, it says you evaluated the performance or several other team. They took your reports seriously because you were able to leave your personal feeling aside." Strauss added. "An if that is not enough, your honest evaluation as the unit chief's sister will bring more validation to the report."

"You seem confident that I will have something negative to say."

"I have been watching this team for a while now. I know what to expect. I just need someone else to confirm it." Strauss admitted. "this won't be a problem for you will it? You can maintain your objective when it come to your brother?"

"Of course I can," Amy said. "But I haven't said yes yet."

"What's stopping you?"

Amy hesitated before responding. "Can I have a few days to consider it?"

Knowing this was her best option, Strauss agreed. "I expect to hear from you soon."


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer Reid was working on a consult for a case in Lebanon, New Hampshire. Actually, he was attempting to work on it. Unfortunately he was distracted by his coworker sitting at the desk in front of him.

"Prentiss," Reid said. "Are you expecting someone?"

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"What's up with you?" He asked again. "You've been looking up at the door every 10 minutes."

"I have not," She defended.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's more like every 5."

Prentiss started to respond, but then changed her mind. "It's nothing," She said going back to her own file.

Reid decided to give up and went back to his consult. A few minutes later Prentiss lifted her head and looked at the door. "Hey Reid?"

"Yes Prentiss?"

"Never mind," She said going back to her file again.

"Prentiss, if you don't just ask whatever it is you were going to ask me, or at least tell me what's bugging you I will…chuck a stapler at you!" He threatened.

Apparently his threats didn't mean much because Prentiss burst out laughing, drawing several stares from fellow agents. "A stapler? Really Reid?"

"Just tell me what's wrong," He said exasperated.

"Fine. Just leave the stapler on the desk and your hands where I can see them," She joked. "Do you know what Amy's meeting with Strauss was about?"

"That's what this is all about? Amy's meeting?" He asked. "No, I don't. I don't even think she knew. Why?"

Prentiss hesitated before saying, "Doesn't it seem a little strange that she's been with the BAU a grand total of 5 days and she is already meeting with Strauss?"

"I guess it is a little strange."

"Especially considering that Strauss kept calling Hotch while we were in Jamestown," Prentiss added.

"Hold on," Reid said. "You don't still think she was sent to spy on us do you?"

"I didn't say she definitely was," Prentiss responded. "I'm just saying it's a possibility we should prepare for."

"And what could she have possibly learned in in a week that would already require a meeting with Strauss?"

"Hey hey party people," Morgan said walking in and sitting down at his old desk across the walk way from Prentiss. "what are we talking about?"

"Prentiss here has gone paranoid on us," Reid said. "She thinks Amy is here to spy on us and report to Strauss."

Morgan turned to Prentiss and raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"I never said she was," Prentiss said, defending herself to Morgan this time. "I'm just saying its something to think about. I mean, she show up on the team with out notice and Strauss has shown an interest in her."

"Just because Strauss has shown interest doesn't mean Amy has," Reid said defending Amy.

"But she was pace on a team with her brother." Prentiss added. "Since when do they put siblings on the same team?"

"That doesn't prove anything," Reid said.

"You know Reid, you're spending a lot of time defending a girl you don't even know," Prentiss said.

"And you're spending a lot of time running down a girl you don't know," Reid countered.

"She has a point pretty boy. You sweet on the new girl or something?" Morgan teased.

"I'm not sweet on her," Reid squeaked. "I don't even know her." Reid didn't know who he was trying to convince more, himself or Morgan and Prentiss.

"Me think the young doctor doth protest to much," Morgan said. "He does have a point though too Prentiss. It could all just be a coincidence. And maybe you're a little biased."

"How am I biased?" Prentiss asked.

"Well Strauss wanted you to keep an eye on Hotch and report to her when you were the new girl," Morgan explained. "But you didn't do it. And Amy is Hotch's sister. So maybe you should give her a chance."

"Alright," Prentiss conceded. "I'll give her a chance. Who knows, maybe she'll get Hotch to loosen up."

"Good luck with that," Reid said.

Morgan turned to Reid, "Now about your crush on MiniHotch."

"I don't have a crush," a flustered Reid replied.

"Alright alright," Morgan raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Just remember that she is the bosses sister, she carries a gun, and so does Hotch. Three things that are not in your favor."

"Morgan even if I was interested," Reid began.

"Ah ha, you said if! That means you are interested." Morgan insisted.

"No it doesn't. It means just means if I was interested, which I'm not, nothing would happen."

"Any why's that?"

"Besides the fact that she is Hotch's sister? How about the policy against fraternization?" Two very good reasons why he should never think about it, Reid thought.

"You'd let that stop you?"

"I like my job," Reid stated simply.

"Morgan give him a break," Prentiss said. "He said he was interested."

"I'm just having a little fun," Morgan defended.

"What brings you out of your office anyway?" Reid asked, glad to be off the topic of Amy.

"Just visiting my old desk," Morgan said.

"You mean you didn't come to visit us," Prentiss said, feigning hurt. "That hurts Morgan, that really hurts."

"If you want we could work out some sort of custody arrangement," Amy joked as she walked in to Morgan sitting at her desk.

"Welcome back," Morgan greeted, moving form the chair to lean against the side of the desk so Amy could sit down. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring," Amy answered.

"What did Strauss want?" Prentiss asked. Reid looked over at her. He should have known she wouldn't drop really drop it.

"She just asked me how I was adjusting. How everything was working out with the rest of you." Amy said. "You guys don't have a reputation for torturing new people I should know about do you?"

Morgan laughed. "Not usually. But we could plan something special for you."

"Tempting as that is, I think I'll pass." She said, reaching for a file to begin working on.

"So what did you tell her?" Prentiss asked. "About how you are adjusting."

Amy had a feeling there was more behind the question then meet the eye. "I told her it's been 5 days," Amy replied. "I'm adjusting as well as you can in 5 days. And from what I can tell in such a short time, we will be able to work together well."

Amy hoped that was enough to put everyone at ease. Prentiss seemed to be satisfied for now and went back to work.

A few minutes later Garcia walked in. "Tall, dark and sexy what are you doing out here?"

"He's visiting his desk," Amy replied. "Apparently the separation is just to much for him to bare."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny MiniHotch." Morgan said. "And what are you doing out here babygirl?"

"Coming to see Amy," She replied.

"Oh, yea. I'm so popular today!"

"Very," Garcia said. "You are so popular that I am kidnapping you tonight."

"Uh, you know kidnapping doesn't work out to well when you tell the person in advance what you are planning to do," Amy pointed out.

"I just wanted to make sure you are dressed appropriately."

"This kidnapping has a dress code?" Amy questioned.

"Indeed it does." Garcia said. "And this little suit thing you got going on doesn't fit."

"Where exactly are you kidnapping me too?"

Garcia smiled. "I'm gonna gather all you gals for a girl night out."

"All of us gals? when were you going to tell me about this?" Prentiss asked.

"After I coerced Amy into going," Garcia said in her bubbling tone. "I wont take no for an answer."

"Why's it only a girl night?" Reid asked.

"Because we did the same thing when Prentiss joined the team," Garcia reminded them.

"It's not like you would actually go with them anyway Reid," Morgan teased. "We practically have to drag you out anytime we go out."

"Who knows, I might have said yes this time."

"Sorry Reid, girls only."

"So unless you have a uterus," Amy said. "You don't do you?" she asked, glancing sideways at Reid.

"You know what, never mind. I wouldn't go with you now even if you asked me."

"Way to show them Reid." Morgan said.

"So what do you say Amy?" Garcia asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, but I would prefer you came willingly. This is my chance to get to know you."

"You mean you haven't run a full background check on her by now?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope. This way is much more fun." Garcia said.

"So where are we going?"

"Same place we took Prentiss when we went out the first time." Garcia said.

"Which is?" Amy asked.

"Not telling. I'll pick you up."

"How do you know where I live?"

"That," Garcia replied. "I did look up."

"Alright, I'm in." Amy said.

"Me too," Prentiss agreed.

"Great. now to go get JJ to come with," Garcia said, tuning to walk to JJ's office.

"Hey Garcia," Prentiss called before she left. Garcia turned. "Do you think we'll see brad again?" The both burst out laughing.

"Who's Brad?" Reid asked perplexed.

"Just some guy we met that tried to pick us up by pretending to be and FBI agent," Prentiss explained.

"Was it working?" Morgan asked.

"Hell no. He kept saying everything was classified and that he could kick criminal ass," Prentiss said.

"Did you tell him you were with the FBI?" Amy asked.

Prentiss nodded. "He left as soon as we showed him our badges."

"Poor Brad," Amy laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday night found Amy waiting for Garcia to pick her up at her house. She had decided to rent a house after moving to Virginia rather then an apartment because she wanted more privacy. As she waited, she scrutinized her appearance in the mirror.

She wore a deep purple swoop neck top and black pants. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she wore the same small diamond and silver ball stud earrings in her double pierced ears that she had worn to work. Her face was devoid of make up because she never wore it. She had never seen the point.

Amy glanced at the clock. It was 7:40, Garcia had said she would be there around 8, so she had 20 minutes to kill. She settled for flipping through the channels on her TV. There wasn't anything on worth watching, which worked out well since she was going out.

Around 15 minutes later there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, Garcia stood in front of her in a bright multicolored swirl pattern dress. "Ready chica?"

Amy stared for a minute before saying, "I am in love with you dress!"

Garcia laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself Hotchi. Now lets go."

Amy followed Garcia out the door, locking it as she went.

"Let me introduce you to Ester," Garcia said as they approached her car. "Isn't she beautiul?"

"Absolutely," Amy said loving how Garcia was so quirky she named her car. "Hello Ester." She greeted the car, sliding into the passengers seat. "Are we picking JJ and Emily up next?"

"Oh no," Garcia replied, driving off. "We're meeting them there."

"Wait a minute. Why did I have to be picked up, and they got to drive themselves?"

"I told you, I wanted to make sure you would not escape."

Amy glared at Garcia. "You're really evil on the inside aren't you?"

"I'm not evil," Garcia denied the accusation. "I'm nice with a twist."

It didn't take them long to reach the bar. Once inside they looked for JJ and Prentiss. It took a few minutes, but they found them at a table in the back. Amy took the seat next to JJ, while Garcia sat next to Prentiss.

"Hey guys," Prentiss greeted. "We already ordered drinks. I hope beer's okay Amy."

"Beer's fine," Amy said taking a drink. "So now that we are here, you can begin your interrogation. What would you like to know. Work, school, Cambridge?"

"Heavens no," Garcia said. "If I wanted to know that stuff I would have just looked it up on the computer. No, I'm more interested in the juicy stuff."

Amy cringed, affraid of what Garcia might ask. "Such as?"

Garcia cocked her head to one side, "You got a boyfriend?"

"I just moved here," Amy stated. "You expect me to have a boyfriend already?"

"What about at Cambridge?" JJ asked.

"My last relationship ended 5 months ago."

"How come?" Garcia asked, leaning foward.

"Irreconciable differnces," Amy said. "He thought that sicne I wouldn't sleep with him, He should sleep with every other girl in the area. I thought he should be castrated." The girl burst out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Amy," Garcia apologized. "We really shouldn't be laughing. That guy was an ass. But that was hilarious. Castrated."

"Don't worry about it," Amy said grinning.

"So how about we," Prentis began, but was cut off by Amy.

"Oh no," She said. "If I'm answering personal questions, you guys have to answer too."

"So what, you want to know if we have boyfriends?" JJ asked, leanign back in her chair.

"For starters."

"Well I'm single," Prentiss said. "So you two can have fun with that question."

"I'm living with my boyfriend Will," JJ said. "And we have a son named Henry."

"Pictures?" Amy asked excited.

JJ puled out her wallet. "This is a picture from his christening. This is his one year photo. And this is a family portrait." JJ showed a different picture with each explination.

"Oh, he is so cute," Amy said. "And daddy isn't hard on the eyes either."

"Thanks. I acutally have to leave at 11. Grandma's coming into town for a visit with Henry tomorrow."

"Aww, Jayge," Garcia complained.

"Hey don't blame me." She said, pointing a finger at Garcia. "You're the one who sprang this on us last minute."

"Alright girls, not need to go pointing fingers," Amy said. "Pen, it's your turn. Boyfriend?"

"Fellow FBI technical analyst Kevin Lynch," she answered proudly.

Amy Was surpsised to hear she was dating someone in the FBI. "Isn't that against the fraternization policy?"

"Technically," She smirked. "But we work on different floors and we don't let it interfere with our work. So what the FBI don't know wont hurt us."

"Good for you," Amy complimented. "I always hated that policy. Why does the bereau think they have the right to tell us who we can and can not date?"

"Here here!" Garcia said, rasing her beer. Amy clinked their glasses before taking a drink.

"Well, as fun as questions and answers is," Prentiss said. "What do you say we make it a little more fun?"

"How?" JJ asked, glancing at Prentiss. Amy thought there was something a little off, but didn't know exactly what.

"By playing I Never," Prentiss suggested.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Amy asked. "The only version I know involves taking shots and some of you have to drive home."

"So we modify the game," Prentiss explained. "Instead of taking shot, we'll take drinks of out beer. That way we can still drive home."

That seemed like the most reasonable way to play the game, so they all agreed.

"But first," Amy said before downing the rest of her beer. "I'm gonna need a refill. Anyone else?"

JJ and Emily had barely touched theirs, which made Amy feel like they had this planned form the beginning. That would explain the glance JJ gave Emily. Not that it really bothered her. She just went and got a refill for herself and Garcia. When she got back to the table, JJ and Emily were laughing and garcia was scowling.

"What happened while I was gone?" Amy asked.

"These two had this planned," Garcia replied.

Amy shrugged. "I figured they did since their beers are pretty much still full. But it's not like it matters. Two beers won't do much to us," Amy explained. "So who was the mastermind?"

"Emily was," JJ replied. "I just went along with it."

"Thank JJ. It's good to know you've got my back," Prentiss said sarcastically.

"Well, since it was your idea Emily, I say you go first," Amy said. No one else seemed to mind.

"Fine by me," Prentiss said. "I've never prank called someone." Everyone took a drink, including Prentiss. "Remember, you can lie, but you still have to take the drink."

"Well aren't we all just a lamely mischeivious bunch," Amy laughed.

"I just wanted everyone to get a drink to start with," Prentiss said.

"So fess up," Garcia demanded. "Who'd you prank and what did you say?"

"Mine was really stupid," JJ said, her head in her hand. "I was at a sleepover when I was 7 and we were playing truth or dare. So I got to pick a random name form the phone book and I asked them if there refrigerator was running."

"Well, was it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," JJ shrugged. "They hung up. Wasn't really worth it when you consider I got grounded for two weeks."

"I was 15 when I did mine," Prentiss said. "Like JJ it was a random name in the phone book. I pretended to be an executive from the local bank. I told this guy we had noticed there was a $1million deposit to his account and we were very suspicious about how it got there."

"Did he buy it?" Garcia asked, propping her head up on her hand.

Prentiss nodded. "I had the poor guy so convinced, he thought he was going to jail!" Everyone laughed. "Luckily for me I didn't get caught. So what about you Penelope?"

"Didn't get caught," She said simply. When everyone loked at her to continue she said, "Oh, you want to hear what I did?"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch." she joked. "Mine was some woman, Jane something or other. I told her I was from the Grove square Clinic and we had recently had an STD patient come in and name her as a sexual partner."

"You didn't." JJ said in disbelief.

"I did. She freaked when I asked if she wanted to come in for testing."

"Your turn Amy," Prentiss said.

"Hmm, where to start?" Amy questioned, rubbing her chin in thought. "I don't remember how old I was for any of them. I did the classic calling 911 and telling them my butt was broken and had a crack in it. I pretended to be from the IRS and had someone believing they owed $20,000 in back taxes. I was an operator for Someones ISP. Apparently the porn they downloaded had leaked a virus to the entire ISP.

With each new prank the laughter got louder. JJ was gripping her stomach and Garcia had tears in her eyes. Prentiss was about to fall out of her chair. They couldn't believe Amy had done all that.

"I was a writer for Cosmo and I was testing a new love survey," Amy continued. "I asked if they could take a few minutes to answer soem questions. I actually got a few takers on that one surprisingly."

"OMG you are terrific," Garcia said, trying to catch her breath. "You are officailly the queen of pranks in my book."

"The question is, are you still the queen of pranks," Prentiss asked.

"Of course I am," Amy denfened her title.

"Really?" Prentiss asked with a mischeivious glint in her eyes. "Prove it. How about pranking one of the guys?" She suggested.

"How is she supposed to do that?" JJ asked. "They all have her cell number programmed into their phones. They'll know it's her."

"Not if I press *67 first," Amy said.

"So you'll do it?" Prentiss asked.

Amy nodded. "Lets go into the bathroom so I can put it on speaker so the rest of you can hear," Amy suggested.

They all went into the ladies room. Luckily, it was empty. Garcia locked the door so no one else could get in. Amy dialed the number so no one could see who she wa calling.

"Hello," A male voice came on from the other end.


	18. Chapter 18

****Authors note: I can not be held responsible for anything in this chapter. An evil little plot bunny invaded my thinking space and made me do it!**

**Also, I realized that when I had the girl go into the bathroom, they left their drinks unattended. That's just plain stupid and they would never do that. So we are going to pretend I had them take the drinks with them!**

_Amy dialed the number so no one could see who she was calling._

_"Hello," A male voice came on from the other end._

"Hey Spencer," Amy giggled. "What are you doing?"

The girls were shocked. They had expected her to prank Hotch. Amy herself was a little shocked, because that's exactly what she had planned to do. But right at the last minute Spencer popped into her head.

"Who is this?" Reid asked.

"It's Amy silly."

"Amy? Your number didn't come up," He said confused. "What are you doing? I thought you were out with the girls?"

"Nuh uh, I'm not telling you. I asked you first." Everything Amy said was full of giggles. It sounded like a mixture of flirting and being drunk. Garcia wondered where she was heading with this.

"I'm reading," he answered finally. "What happened to girls night?"

Amy thought quickly, trying to come up with a viable excuse. "JJ had to go home early," she said, using the excuse JJ had told them earlier. "She said something about plans with Henry tomorrow."

"Oh," Spencer said. "So where are you?"

"I'm at home. All lonesomely lonely," she said with more giggles. JJ had to clamp her hand around her mouth to keep quiet.

"Amy, are you drunk?" Reid asked.

Amy snorted. "Pssh, no!" I'm just feeling a little hyper and bored like." there was a short pause. Amy was expecting Reid to respond. When he didn't she said, "Hey, can't you read like really super fast?"

"Yes. I can read 20,000 words a minute," Spencer answered, not knowing where this was going.

"So reading can't be much fun if it goes so fast."

JJ knew that wasn't the case, but wondered why it mattered to Amy.

"No. I like reading," Reid replied.

"But wouldn't much rather spend time with someone real? You know, someone like me?" Amy asked, biting her lip. She didn't know why, it's not like he could see her.

"Excuse me?" Reid was more then a little confused now.

"It think your Hot Spence."

It was all the girls could do to not burst out laughing and ruin the whole thing. They had a pretty good idea where this was going now. Part of them felt bad for Spencer, because he was really shy and this could hurt him. They couldn't fault Amy though, because she didn't know. And it still was kind of funny.

"Amy," Spencer squeaked. "I don't know what your thinking…"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm thinking supervisory special agent Dr. Spencer Reid." Amy said, interrupting him. "And I think I should come over and show you exactly what I want. Where do you live?"

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a pretty good idea what Amy was talking about. And while he found her attractive, it just wasn't a good idea. "Amy, you've been drinking. I think you need to stay where you are."

The girls continued to listen with different levels of disbelief. JJ couldn't believe how well Reid was handling it. Prentiss couldn't believe how well Amy was thinking off the top of her head. Garcia just couldn't believe any of it.

"Well if I can't come to you, why don't you come to me? I think we could have a lot of fun together," Amy said seductively. "Don't you want to have fun with me?"

The was all Garcia could take and she burst out laughing. Prentiss tried to shush her, but it was too late.

"Was that Garcia?" Reid asked. "I thought you were home alone?"

Amy knew there was no way to recover from that. "Sorry Spencer, I was just joking around. We're all still out together."

There was a short pause before Reid responded. "I'm glad I could amuse you guys," He said, hurt evident in his voice.

Amy felt really bad after hearing that. "I'm really sorry Spencer. Would it help if I said I really do think you're cute?" She asked sincerely.

"Not really."

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Garcia asked.

"Just go back to your girls night," he said before hanging up.

"I didn't think Reid would take it so bad," Amy said on their way back to the table.

"Spencer's had some bad experiences in the past," JJ explained. "There's no way you could have known."

"That doesn't stop me form feeling bad," Amy said.

"Hey, no ruining the mood." Prentiss said getting up and looking around. "Ah, here we go," she said taking a shot from a group of men who complained. "Sorry boys." She handed the shot. "Take this."

Amy took the shot willingly and scrunched her face up.

"What was it?" JJ asked.

I have no idea," Amy said disgusted. "But it was awful."

"After that, I say its your turn Amy," Garcia said.

"Umm, okay. I've never had a hangover." JJ and Prentiss took a drink.

"You lucky little SOBs," Prentiss said.

"What can I say, I've never drank enough to get a hangover," Garcia replied.

"I've just never had one," Amy said. "Your turn JJ."

"I've never given a lap dance." Everyone but JJ drank.

"Lap dance JJ?" Amy asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"My turn," Garcia said. "I've never fantasized about a coworker." Everyone drank. "And no it wasn't Derek," Garcia added.

"Really?" Prentiss questioned. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's all pure innocent flirting," Garcia said.

"Then who?" Amy asked

"Kevin."

"Oh that doesn't count!" Prentiss said.

"It does in my book," Garcia replied.

"What about you Amy?" JJ asked. "Are you fantasizing about Spencer? You do think he is hot after all."

"No, I have my eyes on Emily," She said, grabbing Prentiss' arm across the table. "I want you bad baby."

"Sorry Amy," She replied, retracting her hand. "Not interested."

"You are so cruel," Amy mock cried.

"You'll get over it," Prentiss shrugged. "I've never flashed anyone," She said continuing the game. Amy was the only one to drink.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Amy said leaning back in her chair and covering her face.

"Nope." Garcia replied.

"So who'd you flash," JJ asked.

"I don't know." She said, still covering her face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Garcia asked shocked. "You have to know something like that."

"I don't," Amy replied, taking her face out of her hands. "It was a dare. My cousin dared me to flash the next car that passed by, so I did. They just kept on going. I guess the didn't like what they saw," She frowned.

JJ rubbed her back soothingly, "poor baby."

"So I guess it's my turn," Amy said. "I never kissed someone of the same sex."

This time everyone but Prentiss took a drink.

"Well I guess I'm the odd man out," She said.

Amy leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Prentiss' lips. "There, now you just like the rest of us." Prentiss was shocked. Actually everyone but Amy was shocked. "I told you I wanted you," Amy said with a wink.

Prentiss desperately wiped her lips off as the rest of them laughed. The JJ"s phone rang with a text message from Will.

"Guess that means it's time for me to go," She said. "Sorry girls."

"We'll all go," Prentiss said.

"Yes, but we are definitely doing this again," Garcia added. Everyone agreed.

"Especially if I get to kiss Emily again," Amy said, pinching Prentiss' butt for effect.

"Hey watch it!" Prentiss cried. "Hand to yourself."

"What about her lips?" Garcia asked.

**** Authors note: I've acutally had this chapter written since yesterday morning. i wnated to see who everyone thought Amy would p[rank before I posted it. Everyone thought it would be Spencer. The funny thing is when I originally wrote it, I was going to prank Hotch. Then that evil little plot bunny came along....**


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing Amy thought when she woke up was that she absolutely loved saturdays. She loved being able to sleep in and wake up at her own pace. The only draw back was that stretching lazily in her bed gave her time to think. Time to think wasn't inherently a bad thing. What made it bad was thinking about last night.

For the most part it was fun. She enjoyed going out and bonding with her new female coworkers. The bad part was the prank call to Spencer Reid. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but that didn't change the fact that she had. And with her over active conscience, she wasn't bound to forget it anytime soon.

Glancing at the clock she noticed it was 9:23. She thought about staying in bed all day, but decided against it. She would much prefer to get out of bed and find something to distract herself from her thoughts. So she hoped up and went into the bathroom for a quick shower to begin her day. After she got out, she towel dried her hair before brushing it and her teeth.

Next she moved back into her room and scanned her clothes. She settled on a matching navy blue bra and panty set. Over that she put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black racer back.

After making herself a coffee to go and throwing on a pair of sneakers, she grabbed her tote bag sje used instead of a purse and headed out the door. Her destination for the day was a local bookstore. At her core, Amy was some what of a nerd and earlier in the week she had made note of a place with in walking distance that she couldn't wait to check out.

Once she got their she headed straight for the historical fiction section, one of her favorite genres. She couldn't believe who she found there. Instead of being dressed in his normal attire, he wore blue jeans and a black polo shirt, but it was definitely him. Her karma either hated her, or was giving her a chance to make up.

"Spencer," She called out to him, cauing him to jump and almost drop the book he was holding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for some new books. What about you? Reading or buying?" She asked, trying to joke around with him a lower her anxiety.

"Browsing," He said coldly, placing the book back on the shelf. Clearly it was to early to joke after last night. "How'd you find this place?"

Zacharia's books wasn't exactly a well known or popular place. It had taken Spencer a while to find it after moving to Virginia. He couldn't imagine how Amy had found it so fast.

"I actually don't live to far from here," Amy answered. "I saw this place and thought it looked worth checking out."

"How far is not to far?" Spencer asked, curious.

"Walking distance," Amy pointed in the direction she lived, like Spencer could see through the wall and tell exactly where that was. "Why?"

"I walked here this morning as well," Spencer said. He pointed in the same direction she had just pointed. "I live on Bacons Castle Court."

"Oh, I live one street up. Chimney Rock Terrace." Amy said. If it wasn't for last night, she would be excited about living so close. She had a feeling they would have made good friends and hung out a lot. "So how long are we going to not talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Spencer asked. She was seriously hindering his attempts to forget about the phione call. He had gotten over it for the most part, but it was still embaressing to think about.

Amy thought that his denial about last night meant he was still upset. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I had no idea it would btoher you so much. I wouldn't have done it if I had known it would hurt you."

"Even though it was so much fun for you guys?" Spencer asked in an even tone. He started moving through the aisles of books and scanning the shelves, Amy following him as he went.

"It stopped being fun the moment I realized I hurt your feelings. Believe me, my conscience doesn't allow me to have fun when someone is hurt," Amy pleaded he case. "You think you can forgive me?"

Spencer briefly thought about toying with her soem more and dragging it out, but he could see that it really bothered her that he might be upset. "It's alright," He said. "I was over it almost as soon as I hung up."

"Really?" She asked in shock. She was sure a moment ago that it was still bugging him, and he just did a complete 180 on her.

"Really," he replied, picking up a book of the shelf in the poetry section they had stopped in before scanning it a putting it back. "It was embaressing, but I put up with a lot worse in high school."

Amy punched him on the arm. "You big jerk!"

"Ow," he said rubbing hi arm. "What was that for?"

"You made me think it really bothered you," Amy said. "You have no idea how that made me feel."

"Well then I guess we're even for causing each other emotional distress."

Amy was about to respond when a book caught her eye. She squeeled as she grabbed it off the shelf. Spencer looked at her like she was crazy. Sure he loved to read, but he had never squeeled when he found one he liked.

"Do you have any idea what this is?!" She jumped up at him, grabbing his shoulders. Spencer grabbed onto her waist to steady them so she wouldn't know them over. They locked eyes for a moment and he quickly let go.

"Umm, a book I would guess," He said trying to play it cool.

"Not just any book, its Chaucer. _The Legend of Good Women_," She said excitedly. "Do you have any idea how long I've looked for a copy of this?"

"No..." How did she expect him to know that?

Amy laughed. "Well, neither do I actually. But Its been a long time," She said examining the book. "I've read copies from libraries, but haven't found one to buy myself. do you like Chaucer?"

"Yes." Spencer responded. "I actually have a copy of that at home. As well as several of his other works."

"I. Hate. You." Amy said glaring at him. "I've been looking for this book for god knows how long, and you already have it? That is so not fair!"

Spencer laughed. "My mom was an Enlgish Literature professeur. All my books I got from her."

"You're lucky. I never really had anyone who was interested in the same things as me," Amy said. "You should see Aaron when I get on one of my rants. His eyes glaze over and he looks like a caged animal trying to fins a way out."

Spencer smiled. He tried, but couldn't imagine Hotch looking like that. Despite everything, he did feel lucky to have his mom. He wondered if Amy would still feel that way if she knew about all about his mom.

"You want to know what my favorite Chaucer poem is?" Amy asked.

"Sure." He said, wondering if it was his favorite as well.

"Parliament of Fowls." Amy said. Spencer couldn't believe it. "Did you know it's considered..."

"The first Valentine's poem." They said in unison.

"Yea, I know," Spencer finished. "My mom used to read it to me. It's my favorite as well."

"Aww, thats so sweet." Amy gushed. "My mom stopped reading to me way before I was interested in Chaucer."

They started walking around and checking out more books.

"Actually, she read it to me when I was young," Spencer explained. "She thought I was special. And since she was a professeur, it was something she could share with me."

"Your mom sounds really nice," Amy said. "My mom likes to read and sometimes we read the same books. But I don't think I could get her to read Chaucer. Especially in old english."

"Thats the thing I love about this store," Spencer said. "You can find great books, some times even that rare treasure." He indicated the Chaucer book she was holding.

They looked around a little longer, both finding a few more books they wanted. When they finally decided it was time to cash out, the cashier greeted Spencer by name. "Hey Spencer. Find some more books you like?"

"Hey Zach. I always do," He said placing his books on the counter.

Zach rang them up, and Spencer paid. "And who is this lovely lady I saw you talking to? New girlfriend? I didn't see her come in with you."

"No Zach," Spencer blished slightly. "She's a new coworker. She just moved in on the street one up from mine."

"I'm Zach," He said extending his hand. Amy Shook it.

"I'm Amy," she said putting her choices up on the counter, which were similar to Spencer's.

"A woman after your own heart Spencer." Zach remarked. "So you work with the BAU?" He asked ringing he books up.

"As of this past week, yes I do," Amy replied.

"You should like working with Spencer. He's a nice guy," Zach said. Amy laughed getting the feeling Zach was trying to play matchmaker.

"Zach," Spencer said, knowing where he was going with this. "Don't"

"Don't What?" He asked innocently, handing Amy her books. "I"m just saying. You know, you might want to give him a shot," he said with a wink.

"Goodbye Zach," Spencer said, walking out the door.

"Bye Zach," Amy said, following Spencer. "And thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. Bye guys," He called after them.

Amy and Spencer walked together in silence. Amy thought Spencer was embaressed by Zach trying to play matchmaker. She personally thought it was sweet that he wanted to see Spencer happy.

In reality Spencer was hoping Amy wasn't wierded out by Zach. He had fun hanging out with her, and didn't want anything to ruin that.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Amy said when they reached Spencer's street.

Spencer hesitated. "Acutally, I was planning on going to lunch in town. If you wnat you can come with me," Spencer offered. "You don't have to of course. I just thought You would like to rant to someone whose eyes wouldn't glaze over right before they tried to run."

Amy laughed at his refernce to her description of Aaron earlier. "I would love to go to lunch with you Spencer."


	20. Chapter 20

Amy followed Spencer up his street to his apartment building. For some reason she had pictured him living in a house. A house just seemed like more of a permanent thing and he Had been working at the BAU for 5 years. That screamed permanent and yet he still lived in an apartment. Something for her to think about as she got to know him better.

Amy wondered if she would have any better luck picking out what car was his as they walked through the parking lot. They passed a blue minivan, purple PT cruiser and a yellow pick up truck, all of which Amy could not picture Spencer driving. Then he stopped on the passenger side of an old grey Volvo and she was floored.

"Your chariot my lady," Spencer said, opening the door for her. He mistook her look and lack of response to mean she didn't like the car. "I know it's not a brand new car, but…"

"Are you kidding? This is so much better!" Amy said. "This car has character. I just have one of those shiny stupid things."

Spencer was relieved she liked it. Most people took one look at his car and thought it belonged in the junk yard just because it was old. But the body was in great condition and it ran perfectly, so he never saw the point to getting something else.

With another sweeping motion of his arm he held the door open for Amy to climb in, "After you."

"Why thank you kind sir," She said before climbing in.

Spencer jogged around the car and got in. When he started the engine, the radio came to life pouring classical music from the speakers. "Umm, I'm not sure what kind of music you like," he hesitated.

Amy smiled. "This is perfect. It's Elvira Madigan by Mozart right?"

"Yes."

"Did you know they used this song in a scene from the movie Pride and Prejudice? The Kiera Knightley version?"

"No I didn't," Spencer replied. "I've never actually seen that movie. I have read the book by Jane Austen though."

"Well of course the movie has nothing on the book, but it's still worth watching," Amy stated. "You can't actually compare them though. It would be kind of hard to cram hundreds of pages of literary masterpiece into a 2 hour movie and not loose something," Amy continued animatedly, wild hand gestures and all.

Spencer smiled at her enthusiasm. He also found it funny that she contradicted herself by comparing the movie and book, then saying you can't compare them.

"That right there was actually on of those ranty things I told you about earlier," She added with a laugh.

"Well I haven't stopped you yet have I?" Spencer asked.

"No, which is a pleasant change for me." Amy was glad to finally have someone to talk to who wouldn't shut down when she got carried away. "So where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see," Spencer replied with a sly smile. "It's a surprise."

"A surprise huh? The same place you were going to go before you asked me? Or somewhere you came up with just for me?" Amy asked, trying to drag an answer out of him.

"That won't work."

"What won't work?" she asked innocently.

"Trying to drag an answer out of me. My lips are sealed," He said, zipping his lips. "Besides, we're almost there."

Sure enough Spencer pilled into a parking lot a few minutes later. Amy couldn't believe where he had taken her. "You brought me to the IHOP?"

"Of course. They serve breakfast all day," Spencer explained. Amy looked at him confused, so Spencer clarified. "I could hear your stomach growling at the bookstore and on the way home. I figured you hadn't eaten breakfast."

That was quiet possibly one of the sweetest thing a guy had ever done for her. He had realized she hadn't eaten breakfast and had brought her somewhere to get some. "So you did come up with a place just for me? Spencer Reid, you are absolutely adorable." She said. Spencer smiled and got out of the car, walking over to her side and opening the door for her again. "You're right, I only had a coffee this morning. Was my stomach really that loud?"

"No. I'm just highly observant," he said as they walked to the entrance. "I am an FBI profiler after all."

"And very modest as well," Amy said, opening the door for him this time. "Gentlemen first," She smirked as he walked in.

They were seated at a booth. While their waitress went to get them some coffee, they browsed the menu. Amy noticed Spencer was looking at the burgers and sandwiches section.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him incredulously.

"What?" Spencer wasn't aware he had done anything wrong. In fact, he was positive he hadn't.

"You can't seriously be considering not ordering breakfast food."

"I already ate breakfast," he stated matter-of-factly. "Unlike some people."

Se decided to ignore the last part and asked, "What did you have?"

"Cereal and coffee," He said, not understanding why it mattered.

"That's not and IHOP breakfast," she replied cheerily.

"So…"He still didn't understand where this was going.

"You can not go to IHOP and not order breakfast. It's like a crime against nature or something."

Spencer laughed. He couldn't believe she was arguing over what he was going to eat. "I think I since I'm the one that's eating it, I can choose what I want. If it's such a crime against nature, why do they offer non-breakfast food on the menu?"

"I…Uh…" Amy sputtered trying to come up with an answer.

"Exactly." Spencer replied triumphantly.

Amy glared at him. "They do it just so people like you can annoy people like me."

"Sure they do," Spencer replied sarcastically. "IHOP's goal is to annoy all the Amy Hotchner's of the world."

"No," She said. "That's the goal of all the Spencer Reid's of the world. They just use IHOP as a resource."

Spence was about to reply when the waitress cam by with their coffees. "Have you two decided what you want to order yet? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready," Spencer said. "Amy?"

"I'll have the strawberry banana french toast," Amy said.

The waitress wrote her order down and turned to Spencer. "And I'll have the breakfast sampler."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your orders."

Amy stared at Spencer after the waitress left.

"What?" He asked.

"After all that," Amy said. "You order breakfast food any way."

"Well, like you said, who comes to IHOP and doesn't have breakfast?" Spencer said.

"If we weren't in public right now, I'd smack you," Amy threatened.

"We were in public at the bookstore," Spencer pointed out.

"There are more witnesses here."

"Has anyone told you that you can be a very violent person?"

"Quite frequently," Amy replied with a cheeky smile. "But I'm only violent to the people I like." Spencer choked on the sip of coffee he just took. "Slow down there genius. I don't want you dying on me."

"Sorry, it…uh, went down the wrong tube," Spencer said. He was grateful she didn't realize the real reason he had choked on his coffee. he was glad for the distraction when the waitress brought there orders out.

Looking at Amy's plate Spencer couldn't help but spout out a random fact. "Did you know that some people mistake banana's for being an herb? While it is still widely believed to be a fruit, which it is, some people think it is a herb because…"Spencer paused when Amy looked up at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"This is usually the part where someone interrupts me or walks off," he stated.

"Well I wasn't going to interrupt you and I have no intention of walking off." Amy said. "One, because I'm not done eating my french toast yet. And two, because I happened to find random fact like that fascinating."

"Really." Spencer had never really had anyone who would sit through his explanations.

"Really." She said. "It's nice to have someone who will listen to me, it's only fair I listen back." She reached her hand over to his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "So, bananas and herbs?"

"Right," he said clearing his throat. "Anyway, it used to be that the plant a banana came from was called a banana tree. It's actually a herbaceous plant, which makes people think it's an herb. But because it has seeds inside…"

Lunch went by with them going back and forth with random facts, trying to outdo each other. Spencer had never met anyone who knew almost as many seemingly useless facts as he did. Amy loved having someone to compete with.

After Amy excused herself to use the restroom before they left, she returned to find Spence had already paid the bill.

"Thank you Spencer." Amy said. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"Nonsense. I invited you out to lunch, remember?"

They walked back out to the car where Spencer open the door for her again.

"And they say chivalry is dead," She commented when he got in on the driver's side.

"So where to now my lady?" Spencer asked, starting the car.

"Unfortunately, I have to go home." Amy informed him.

"Really?" he asked, more then a little disappointed.

"Yea, I have plans tonight." Amy said.

"Doing what?" Spencer was curious what kind of plans she had. She had just moved to town.

Amy wasn't sure if she was right or not, but she thought she heard a hint of jealousy in Spencer's voice. "I'm going to Aaron's. I made plans to have dinner with him and my adorable little nephew."

"Oh," Spencer said, a little relieved. "That sounds like fun."

"But since we live fairly close, maybe we could hang out again sometime?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Definitely." He said.

"Well, this is me right here," She said pointing to her house.

Spencer pulled into the driveway, surprised to see she lived in a house by herself. Granted it was a small house, but it still didn't seem to fit. Having just moved to town he figured she would be renting an apartment.

"Bye Spencer," Amy said, getting out of the car.

"Bye Amy," he called, pulling out and driving the short distance to his place.


	21. Chapter 21

Amy arrived at her brother's place around 5:00. When she knocked on the door she heard Jack's voice the other side. "Who is it?"

"It's the greatest auntie in the entire world," Amy said.

"You don't sound like Aunt Jessica," Jack replied, referring to his mother's sister.

"Jack Hotchner, how dare you imply there is any greater aunt then me," Amy said, pretending to be angry. She actually loved competing for Jack's affection. Though in her opinion there was no contest.

The door door sundenly swung open and Jack flew out to Amy. She dropped her bag bent down when she saw him coming and picked him up into a bear hug. "Hey little man, I missed you."

"Me too! Where's my present?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Whoa, you're not even going to let me into the house first?" Amy asked, setting him back down and picking her bag up.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "Okay, you're in," he said looking at her expectently.

"What makes you think you get a present?" Amy asked.

"Cause you always bring me a present when you visit form Cambridge."

"Jack, what did I tell you about letting strange people inot the house?" Aaron asked, walking in from the kitchen. He was wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, quite a different look from the suits he wore to work everyday.

"She's not strange," Jack said. "She's my Aunt Amy."

"Exactly," Aaron said smiling. "She's the strangest one out there."

"I'm not strange," Amy said giving her brother a hug. "I'm exceptionally gifted in the art of awesomeness. Right Jack?"

"Right," he said, trying to peek into her bag which she had set on the floor.

"Jack what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"I'm trying to find my present. Amy always brings me a present when she visits." Jack was determined to find out what it was.

"Actually Little man, I'm not just visiting." He looked up confused. "I moved here. Well, not here with you, I have my own place."

"Really?" He jumped up, forgetting all about his mission.

"Really. Your daddy didn't tell you?"

"Nuh uh," he said, shaking his head. He looked accusingly at his dad. "Daddy you knew!"

Aaron threw his hands up in defense, "I wanted to let her tell you."

Amy laughed. "You want to know the best part?" Jack nodded. "I get to work with my big brother."

Jack looked estatic about the news. "That's so cool. You get to fight the bad guys with Daddy?"

"Yup."

"You're like superheros." Jack thought about something for a minute. "If you work with Daddy, how come you didn't come over until now?"

Sometimes Jack was to smart for Amy's own good. "Well Little man, I had to unpack all my stuff at my new place," Amy said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

He seemed to accept her answer. Then his eyes widened with an idea. "So when do I get to come over?"

"You want to stay at my house? Well, we will just have to figure out when we can do that," Amy said. Then she remembered what she had in her bag. "Hey, you know what you forgot all about? Your present."

"Oh yea! What is it?" He asked, his interest renewed.

Amy grabbed her bag and dug around before fidning what she was looking for. She handed him a neatly wrapped present which he then turned into shreds.

"Code Lyoko! Awesome!" He screamed, then hugged Amy. "Thank you Amy!"

"You're welcome Little man."

"Well I think it's time for me to finish dinner," Aaron said, walking into the kitchen.

Amy glanced down at Jack. "Uh oh, Daddy is cooking. Should I be worried?" Amy asked, mocking his cooking skills and getting a laugh from Jack.

"I heard that!" Aaron called out.

"You were meant to!" Amy replied. Aaron was actually a pretty decent cook, but that didn't stop Amy from making fun of him.

Jack started tugging at Amy's arm, "Come on, I gotta show you my room!"

"Alright, I'm coming. But can we please leave my arm attached to the rest of my body?" Amy pleaded as he dragged her off.

"Only if you keep up!" Jack said.

Amy couldn't help but laugh, "You are too funny for words Little man."

Jack spent the time up until dinner showing Amy everything in his room. It started with his Captain America bed and moved on to his DVD shelf, to which he added his new DVD Amy had gotten him. He then proceeded to show his aunt every toy he had gotten since the last time she had visited. When they reached his LEGOs Jack decided it was time to play, so he and Amy started building a LEGO town.

They had lost track of time when Aaron came in and asked, "Which house is ours?"

Jack pointed to a medium size building first. "This one is Amy's, and the big mansion is mine, and the small on is you house Daddy," He said with a smile.

"Why do I get the small house?"

"Because you don't have enough toys to fill the big house," Jack replied.

"Well then maybe I'll have to take some of yours," Aaron said, pouncing down on the floor and tickling his son. "Do I still get the smallest house?"

"Ye...Yeess!" Jack said through his laughter. Aaron continued to tickle him. "A...Amy! He...Hel...Help me!" Jack screamed.

Amy crawled over and pulled her brother off, pinning his arms down. "Get him Little man!"

Aaron struggled against Amy's grip as Jack attacked his sides. He managed to get one arm free at a time, but as soon as he did Amy would get it pinned back down again. "Alright, I surrender!" He said, gasping for breath.

"Yes!" Jack and Amy said, giving each other high fives.

"It's time to clean up, dinner is ready," Aaron said, getting up off the floor."

"Aww, Daddy," Jack whined. "Can't we leave LEGO town?"

"Yea, come on Dad," Amy said. "We worked really hard on it." Amy and Jack gave Aaron puppy dog eyes.

"LEGO town can stay. Everything else needs to be picked up." Aaron said, giving in. "And Amy, don't encourage him."

Amy grinned up at her brother before he left the room. She helped Jack clean up his toys, leaving LEGO town intact bu moving it to the table. Then they went downtairs for dinner. Afterwards Jack picked a movie, his new Code Lyoko, and they all settled down on the couch. Jack made it through 4 episodes before falling asleep with his head in Amy's lap.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna put Jack in bed," Aaron whispered as he picked Jack up off of Amy's lap.

While he was gone Amy took the DVD out of the player and put it in the case. Then she went over to the side table and grabbed a deck of cards out of the drawer and started shuffling.

"What are we playing?" Aaron asked sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Crazy Eights," she replied, dealing out the cards.

Aaron took the cards, then eyed Amy, "You didn't stack the deck did you?"

"Of course not. When I beat you, it will be fair and square." Amy flipped the top card of the deck and they began playing. After a few minutes she sai, "So you haven't said anything yet."

"What am I supposed to be saying?" He asked, laying down a 3 of clubs.

"My meeting with Strauss was yesterday," Amy said. "I'm surprised you haven't brought it up."

"Why would I need to," Aaron asked with a smile. "You just brought it up for me."

Amy couldn't believe he had tricked her into bringing up the meeting with Strauss. Now she couldn't accuse him of being a nosey over protective big brother. "So are you expecting me to spill the beans?" She asked, putting down a 3 of diamonds.

"Pretty much," He said, playing an 8 and chaning it back to clubs.

"You jerk, I don't have any more clubs!" she said, drawing from the pile.

"And here I thought you were going to beat me," He smirked.

"I will. I'm just luring you into a false sense of security," She replied. "Then I'll make my move."

"If you say so," He said, playing another club. "So, the meeting with Strauss?"

"She wasd just asking how things were going. Apparently after 5 days of working with you, I'm supposed to know how well we will work together," Amy said. "She also asked how I got the job."

"And what did you say?" Aaron asked, curios.

Amy shrugged. "I told her I'm still getting to know everyone and it looks like it will go fine. And other then the fact that the director asked me to take the position, I have no clue how I got the job."

"That's it?" Aaron asked, not believing for a second that that was all Strauss had to say.

"She did mention that your team has had some problems in the past. Something about you not being a capable leader." Amy said, laying down another card. "So what is her problem with the team anyway?"

"She thinks we're reckless and out of control. Don't laugh." Amy tried to stiffle a giggle and less then successful. "I'm serious. She has even tried to pit us against each other. She wanted Prentiss to report on me."

Amy was shocked. "She actually tried that? Did Emily go for it?" Amy thought that the offer she had recieved was a one time thing. Apparently she was wrong and Strauss was more dead set against the team then she originally thought.

"No. Prentiss was actually willing to resign rather then turn on me. That didn't change the fact that Strauss tried to get me to move to another unit." Aaron said, playing is last card smiling despite the topic of conversation. "Some false sense of security."

"You do know we're playing again right?"

"Of course. You're not done talking." This time Aaron shuffled and dealt the cards.

"I thought you said Strauss tried to remove you more the once?" Amy asked trying to get more information about the supossed wicked bitch to the BAU.

"She has," he said dealingout the cards. "Besides the first time with my suspension, she had a review board assess the teams actions after Foyet." Aaron struggled with the last part, each detail still fresh in his mind.

Amy couldn't stand seeing her brother in any sort of pain, no matter how much she needed to know about the team. "Aaron, you don't have to say anything else."

"No," He said, clearing his throat. "You need to know exactly what shen is like. She has no sense of decency. First with the review boards right after the case, then trying to force me out in the guise of early retirement."

Amy couldn't help but notice how he refered to it as 'the case' tyring to distance himself from what happened. She didn't want him to think about it anymore then necesary, but she knew if she tried to drop the issue nw it would only upset him more.

"Why do you think she is so bent on breaking up the team?" Amy asked, laying down a card to continue the game.

Aaron sighed. "I wont deny that we have our problems. Some members have struggle more then others in the past," he gave a vague answer, leaving Amy to wonder who had the problem and what it was. "But whatever out problems are or were, that doesn't change the fact that we continue to be an effective team both in and out of the field."

Amy couldn't help but smile,"And she says you're not an effective leader. You're going for broke defending the team to your own sister."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"No." Amy admitted. "You're like me, extremely loyal to the point of pissing others off."

They each took a few turns with out saying anything else. Then Aaron asked, "So how's the new place?"

"Great. Although right now the spare room is serving as a catch all for things I haven't unpacked yet." Amy laid down her last card. "Ha ha! I win!" She jumped up and did a victory dance.

"Are you sure we're related?" Aaron asked. Amy replied by sticking her tongue out. "So what haven't you unpacked yet?"

"My DVD collection, well the rest of it anyway," she said sitting down. "Kitchen supplies, some books, spare bed set because as of right now there it no spare bed. Some pictures and other nic-nac thingies." Amy continued thinking about what was still left in the boxes. Then another thought popped into her head. "Hey, did you know Spencer is like a 10 minute walk form my place?"

"I didn't think about it before," Aaron replied. "How did you figure that out?"

"I bumped into him at a bookstore. We both walked there."

"Figures you would go to a bookstore less then a week after moving here," Aaron said, picking up the cards.

"Hey, I need more book," Amy defended. "Speaking of which, I found a copy of _The Legend of Good Women_ by Chaucer."

"You and Reid should get along great. You both have the same taste in books," Aaron commented.

"Yea, we had fun talking about the books we like and...oh crap!" Amy said remembering something.

"What?" He asked, wondering what she was thinking about with Reid that was so bad.

"I forgot my books in his car," Amy replied.

Aaron was confused. "I thought you said you walked to the store?"

"We did," Amy said. "But afterwards we walked to his place and he took me to lunch."

"You went to lunch together?" Aaron wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Yea. he realized I hadn't had breakfast so he took me to IHOP." Amy said, with a little to much enthusiasm for Aaron's liking. "He was so sweet. And we had fun talking with each other. Apparently no one lets him finish his ramblings either," Amy said with a pointed look at her brother. Then she noticed his expression and added, "Wait a minute, you aren't going all big brother on me are you?"

Aaron wasn't sure how to respond at first. He knew Amy didn't appreciate his over protective tendencies. Still, he couldn't deny his concern. "I'm just a little surprised you spent the whole day together."

"Okay, first of all it wasn't the whole day. I didn't wake up until 9:30 and then I had to get ready before I went to the store. Then I bumped into him and we had lunch together. After lunch I went home, then I came here. That hardly qualifies as a whole day," Amy explained. Aaron noted the detail and how defensive she was. "Second, we are just friends. I am allowed to be friends with my coworkers aren't I?" Amy asked.

"Of course you are," Aaron said, still not believing that was all there was to it. at least on her part. He could tell when Amy was attracted to someone. He just hoped she was smart enough yo not start anything that would wind up hurting her.

****Authors note: I'm so evil! There was no Spencer in this chapter! I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter though. Please don't hate me!**


	22. Chapter 22

Amy Hotchner sat on her couch Sunday night watching TV. She had just spent the day finishing up most of the unpacking. The spare bed set was still boxed up since she had yet to buy a bed, something she would need to do before making plans for Jack to spend the night.

Flipping through the channels she landed on a documentary about hobbits. She watched a little bit of it and on the first commercial break couldn't resist calling Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer said from the other end.

"Quick, are hobbits real or fake?" Amy asked.

"Um.m, they might be real," Spencer said in a confused tone. "Are you stalking me?"

In an equally confused tone Amy responded, "What? No. Why would you think I would be stalking you?"

"Because first you rent a house with in walking distance to mine. Then you show up at my favorite bookstore," Spencer started listing. "And now you are asking me a question about the show I am currently watching. So stalking seems like a logical conclusion."

Amy was going to respond to the whole stalking accusation, then she heard the last part of his statement. "You're watching the history channel too?" She asked excitedly. "You should come over!"

"Why?"

"So we can hang out and watch it together. It's more fun that way," Amy said.

"You expect me to leave the comfort of my own home just so I can go over and watch the same show at your place?" Spencer asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Pleeease!" Amy begged. "I've got snackage!" She tried sweetening the deal.

"But I"m already in my pajamas," Spencer explained.

"So?" Amy countered. "Just throw on a jacket and walk over. Unless your pajamas are your birthday suit or you are in fuzzy footed PJ's, I don't see the problem. If I could get away with it I would wear my PJ's to work."

"Now that would be something to see," Spencer commented. "Fine, I'll come over. But you better have good snackage."

"Hey wait! Don't hang up," Ay said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I called your cell, so that means you can talk to me on your way over," Amy explained.

"Are you afraid I won't really come over?" Spencer asked, heading out the door.

"Partially. But I'm also bored and I want someone to talk to."

"Is that why you want me to come over?" Spencer asked. "That's it, I'm going back home," He threatened, when in reality he kept walking towards her place.

"No, I wanted you to come over because you are fun to spend time with," Amy defended. "And I called you specifically. So you better get your cute booty over here!"

Spencer wasn't sure he heard that last part right. "Did you just tell me to get my cute booty over there?" he asked. No one had ever referred to Spencer's butt as being cute before. He had to admit he liked hearing her say it though.

"Umm, yea," Amy said. She couldn't believe that had slipped out of her mouth. "It's a term of endearment sweetheart."

Spencer was a little disappointed, but decided to play along. "So it's alright if I say you have a cute booty?"

"As long as my brother isn't around to hear you say it, you might live to tell the tale," She replied, liking the idea of him referring to her booty as cute, even if that was far from the case.

Damn it! She really needed to stop thinking of him like that. She had just told Aaron that they were nothing more then friends. And she couldn't afford to start anything with him right now. Maybe inviting him over wasn't the best idea.

"You still there?" Spencer asked.

"Yea."

"Good, cause I need you to open the door for me," He said.

Previous thought forgotten, Amy jumped up from the couch and opened the door. "Welcome to the inside of me casa," She said. "Come on in and make yourself at home."

Spencer unzipped his hoodie and took it off, revealing a plain white t-shirt. For his pajama bottoms he wore blue flannel pants. While the bottom were slightly baggy, the shirt was tighter then what he usually wore to work. It wasn't skin tight, but enough to let Amy see some definition.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Amy grabbed his hoodie and hung it up next to the door. While Spencer kicked his shoes off, he took the time to notice what she had decided to wear for pajamas, and it wasn't good for him. She was wearing grey shorts thay stopped about 2 inches below her butt and a tight white spaghetti strap tank top.

Spencer swallowed hard. She is my friend, he thought. My coworker. She is Hotch's sister for gods sake. I can't think about her like that.

"What do you have there?" Amy asked, indicating the bag he was holding.

That snapped Spencer out of his thoughts. "Oh, it's, umm, your books. You left them in my car yesterday. I was going to give them to you at work tomorrow, but since you asked me to come here," He said handing them over.

"Thanks," Amy said taking the bag.

"So, I see no snackage," Spencer said, referring to the empty table.

Amy smiled. "Have a seat and I shall retrieve said food from the kitchen," she said, heading to the swinging door on the right.

Instead of sitting down, Spencer walked around inspecting her living room. She had a green couch placed between two end tables to the left of the door. On the adjacent wall there was a recliner that matched and a curio cabinet hanging up, full of little teddy bear figurines. Opposite from the couch stood her entertainment stand, complete with 32" TV, a DVD player, direct TV box and an extensive DVD collection.

On top of the entertainment stand was a range of pictures which included several ones of Jack. There was also a picture of what lloked like an older version of Amy, which had to be her mother Spencer concluded. Next to that was a picture of Amy and Jack together, with bunny ears and faces painted on, which made Spencer found both adorable and hilarious. Then there was a normal picture of them together and one of Amy and her brother's together.

What had to be the most ridiculous picture though wa sone of her and Hotch going down a slip and slide on a boogie board. It looked fairly recent too. Spencer never imagined he would see his boss in any situation like that. Sure Hotch had his moments of fun, but most of his time around Spencer was all business.

Spencer then turned his attention to the coffee table in front of the couch. It was empty except for a sketchbook and a pencil pouch. He couldn't resist picking it up and looking through her sketches. He found drawings of Jack, Hotch, Sean, her mother, Some people he didn't recognize, Rossi, Garcia and a rough outline that he couldn't figure out.

"Like my sketches?" Amy asked, coming in with a tray of food and startling him. She seemed to have a knack for that. "Sorry. I guess I should start making noise when I walk up."

"It might be nice. Keep me from jumping 10 feet and having a heart attack," Spencer replied. "Sorry about snooping, I couldn't resist. They're really good."

"Thanks. I don't mind you looking," Amy blushed, putting the tray down on the table. She really wasn't mad that he looked, she just hoped he didn't notice the last work in progress.

"Who is this last one? You only have the outline and some very rough detail."

Okay, so he saw the sketch but didn't realize who it was. Amy wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'd rather not say. I'm always afraid that it doesn't really look like the person until it's completely done. I"m not always confident during the drawing process."

"So this is someone I would know?" Spencer asked, catching onto the detail about whether or not it really looked like the intended subject.

"I would hope so," Amy replied.

"If you tell me who it is, I might be able to tell you if it looks like them yet," Spencer said, trying to trick her into revealing who it was.

"Nice try, but I'm not telling.

Spencer shrugged an oh well, putting the book back down. He moved to the entertainment stand and grabbed the picture of her and Hotch, "At least tell me how you doctored this photo," Spencer said. "There is no way that this is the same Hotch I work with."

Amy laughed. Surprisingly it is. He is a completely different person outsisde of work," Amy said. "More care free."

"So when do we get to show this to everyone else?" He asked with a smile. "There is no way they can miss out on this."

Amy grinned, loving his sudden evil streak. "The next time we need comic relief."

"Given our jobs, that time shouldn't be to far off," Spencer said. Then as an after thought asked, "You don't think you'll get in trouble for that?"

Amy scoffed, "Please, I'm his sister. I have far worse pictures then this that I can black mail him with."

"When do I get to see those?"

"The next time he pisses me off," she said, heading over to the couch. "Now put down he picture and take a seat." She patted the spot to her left.

Spencer obeyed and went to sit next to her. That's when he noticed her shorts had ridden up to the point that they were just covering her butt. He began his mantra in his head again. She is just a friend. She is Hotch's sister. She is off limits.

He could make this work. After all, he was friends with JJ, Prentiss and Garcia. He could be just freinds with Amy. This physical attraction thing would pass the more he got to know her.

Amy, for her part, was oblivious to Spencer's internal struggle. "So, I don't know what kind of snackage you like. I got chips, dip and pizza rolls. For drinks got us root-beer."

"Yea, that's all good." Spencer said. "But I hope you know that the hobbit show is probably over by now. It's almost 10:00."

"Ah, but I have a magic wand that has frozen time," Amy said in a mystic voice, holding up the remote.

"You mean you have DVR," Spencer laughed.

"Or that," she said. "Jeez, why you got to ruin my fun?" She pressed the play button.

While the show was on they sat quietly and watched. When a commercial came on, she just let it play through so her and Spencer could talk about the evidence that was just presented. And even though she could pause it again just as easily, she hushed Spencer every time it came on so she could hear what they were saying. Spencer found her antics really amusing and was glad he came over.

When the hobbit show was over Spencer was about to get up to leave when Amy pulled him back down.

"Look," She said pointing to the TV. "The next one is about bringing dinosaurs back to life! Stay and watch it with me!"

Spencer hesitated, but settled back down in his seat. "Alright. But this is the last one for tonight."

Spencer didn't know how it happened, but about half way through he had wound up leaned back against the armrest of the couch. Amy was laying with her back against the couch and was using Spencer as a body pillow. He wasn't sure why she was cuddling with him, but he had to admit it really wasn't an unpleasant experience. Quite the opposite actually.

There conversation had gradually dwindled off and it wasn't until the show was over that Spencer realized Amy had fallen asleep on him. Literally. He briefly thought about waking her up, but he really didn't want to disturb her. Instead he reached for the remote and flipped it to another show, hoping she would wake up on her own soon. After all, she couldn't be that comfortable sleeping on him.

* * *

Sometime in the early morning Amy tried turning over in her bed, but found there was something blocking her. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still in her living room. Sleeping on the couch. Cuddled up against Spencer.

Well there were certainly worse way to wake up. She just didn't remember falling asleep. And when had he fallen asleep? Was it before or after her? Another thing she couldn't remember.

One thing was for sure though, if they slept like this all night the would be in a ton of pain tomorrow. Her couch wasn't exactly built for two people to sleep on. Stealing a glance at the clock she saw that it was 2:37 in the morning. She carefully got off the couch with out killing herself or Spence rin the process, then turned to wake him up.

"Spencer," She said shaking his shoulder. "Spencer come on."

"Hmm, uh, what?" He answered groggily. "Whats going on?"

"We fell asleep on my couch," Amy replied.

"What time is it?" He asked, sitting up.

"2:37."

"I have to go home," He said.

"Not a chance. Your not walking home half asleep this early." Amy ordered. "You can sleep here."

"Guest room?"

Amy shook her head. "No bed in there."

"Then I guess I'll just lay back down," Spencer said, not looking likehe liked hte idea of a night on the couch.

"Don't be stupid. You can sleep in my bed," Amy offered.

"With you?" He asked, thinking the couch sounded like a more viable option right about now.

"Of course. And don't give me and chivalry bullshit. We're both adults. I think we are quite capable of sleeping in the same bed together and behaving. Don't you?" Amy asked.

Spencer really wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he already had a crick in his neck from what little time he had spent on the couch already. "Alright," He agreed.

Spencer followed Amy to her room. She pulled down the covers of the bed and got in on the left side. She motioned for him to get in bed. "I promise I won't bite," She said.

Spencer got in and tried to maintain some distance, but Amy scooted up next to him. She was laying in pretty much the same fashion as she had on the couch, with her head on his chest. "Umm, Amy?"

"Yes Spencer."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cuddling," She replied with a yawn.

"Cuddling," He repeated.

"Yes. I'm a cuddler," she answered. "That and the fact that you make a good pillow means I am not moving. So go to sleep.

Spencer wanted to argue, but figured it wouldn't do him much good. Besides, he was tired himself and had to get up in a few hours so he could go back to his place to change before work. Of course it also didn't hurt that he liked the feeling of her cuddling up next to him, he just wasn't sure it was a smart thing to encourage. But they could talk about that tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off.

****Authors Note: Aww, look. i made Amy use Spencer as a human pillow and they haven't even kissed yet. Mary is going to kill me! Also, I don't know if cuddler is a word, but I am making it one for Amy.**


	23. Chapter 23

Amy woke up at around 6 in the morning. Spencer was still sleeping soundly next to her. Her head still rested on his chest and he had his right arm wrapped around her waist. She briefly considered going back to sleep, but realized she would have to get up in less then and hour anyway. So she settled for a few lazy moments of lounging and then attempted to get up. Her efforts, however, were hindered when Spencer's arm wrapped more securely around her.

She glanced at his face thinking he had woken up, but he was still sleeping. Amy waited until his grip relaxed again before sitting up and sliding down to the end of the bed. Spencer turned in the bed behind her and she was afraid she had definitely woken him up this time, but the soft snoring that followed confirmed that she hadn't.

The first thing Amy did was walk into the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. moving to the fridge she scanned it's contents, trying to decide on what to make for breakfast. Omelets and sausage sounded good, so she gathered everything she needed and set it out on the counter. After grabbing two skillets she started breakfast for her and Spencer. Once everything was done cooking she made plates for both of them and set them out on the table with a cup of coffee for each of them. Now it was time to wake Spencer up.

Amy walked back into her room to find Spencer on his side, facing where she had slept last night. Smiling, Amy crawled back into the bed on her side and laid down next to him.

"Spencer," She said, running her index finger down the bridge of his nose. "Spencer, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes," He mumbled.

"Nope, sorry. It's time to wake up. It's almost 7 and we have to be to work by 8," Amy replied. "Alright, you leave me no choice. Eh eh eh eh eh," she started making alarm noises.

"Ugh, stop it," Spencer moaned, wrapping the pillow around his head.

"Sorry, the alarm won't stop until you wake up," Amy said, then continued to make the alarm sounds.

"You're evil."

"You can only stop me if you wake up. Eh eh eh eh eh…"

"Not if I hit the snooze button," He said, swiping his arm out with his eyes still camped shut. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't see where he wound up hitting her.

"Uh, Spencer. That's not the snooze button," Amy said.

Spencer opened hi eyes to find his hand was on her breast. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He pulled his hand back, blushing furiously.

"No biggy," Amy shrugged. "Come on, get up. I made breakfast." Amy jumped out of bed and headed back to the kitchen.

Spencer just sat there. He couldn't believe how nonchalant she was about having his hand touch her breast. Then again, she had initiated cuddling last night. Did this mean she was attracted to him as well? Or was this how she normally acted with her friends?

"Hurry, the food is getting cold," Amy called from outside the room. "And I might drink all the coffee if you don't get out here soon."

Spencer stretched before climbing out of the bed. Glancing down at his pajamas he realized he would have to go home and change before going to work. He walked out to the kitchen and found Amy sitting down at the table sipping her coffee. There was a place beside her set for him.

Sitting down he said, "Thanks for breakfast. You really didn't have to cook for me."

Amy smiled. "It was the least I could do considering you bought me breakfast Saturday." She watched him take a cautious sip of his coffee. "I hope I got it right. I've seen you make your coffee a few times, so I'm fairly certain it's drinkable."

"It's terrific," Spencer complimented. "Perfect amount of sugar. Not many people know how to make coffee for me."

"Well, you're like me. We like coffee that doubles as rocket fuel," she joked, making Spencer laugh and almost spit his coffee out. "How's your neck?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Better," He said through a mouth full of food. He quickly chewed and swallowed before continuing. "That couch really isn't made for two people."

"No it's not," She agreed. "I need to get a bed for the spare room, but I haven't had time to go shop for one."

"You planning on having company?" he asked, taking another bite.

"Jack wants to come over and spend the night. plus, you never know when I'll drag you booty over here again."

They exchanged smiles and continued their breakfast. When they were finished Amy took the dishes and loaded them into the washer. Spencer excused himself to go home.

"I have to shower and throw on some regular clothes. I don't think the FBI would appreciate it if I came in wearing this," he said, indicating his pajamas.

"Hey, why not? We could both go in like this," Amy joked. "We might turn a few head."

"If you go in like that, it's a definite possibility. I don't think anyone would be getting much work done," Spencer said, making Amy blush. Realizing what he just said he fidgeted awkwardly. "Yea, so anyway…I got to go." He added, heading to the door and slipping his shoes on.

"If you want I could pick you up after I get ready," Amy offered. "You know, we could save gas, car pool, have some fun. Plus, I have to drive by your street anyway."

Spencer thought it over for a minute before saying, "Sure, sounds great. Just give me a chance to get home and change first."

"Alright. See you soon," She said as he walked out the door.

After he was gone Amy hoped into the shower. Since she had to wait for Spencer to get back to his place anyway, she decided to enjoy the hot spray of the water before washing up, during which she thought about last nights events.

She hoped she hadn't made him uncomfortable last night by being cuddly. She hadn't known him long, but she felt close to him. Maybe it was because they had so much in common. She felt comfortable being close to him last night. It just felt right. He Didn't seem to mind much, so she guessed it was all good with him as well.

After about 10 minutes of just standing there and thinking under the water, she decided it was time to wash up. She grabbed her sweet temptation shampoo and washed her hair, then used the matching body wash. She had shaved her legs the other day so she skipped that chore. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her and used another to towel dry her hair.

Moving to her dresser she pulled out a random bra and panty set. Well, not really a set as they didn't match. The bra was black and the panties were white with a multicolor circle pattern. She was in a non matching mood today. To go over that she picked out black pants and a green swoop neck shirt. She ran a brush through her mostly dry hair and pulled it back into a pony tail.

After she threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed her bag and keys, she headed out the door to Spencer's place. Parking her car next to his, she took out her cell and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Spence, what are you wearing?" she joked.

"Umm, I just got out of the shower so…"

"You just got out of the shower? What the heck took you so long?" Amy asked.

"Well, lets see, I had to walk home. And before I got in the shower, I picked my clothes out." He explained. Exactly how fast did she think he could walk? "So if you let, I can get dressed pretty quickly and be down there in 5."

"Alright. See you in five Dr. Naked," She said, hanging up. While she was waiting she plugged her MP3 player into the radio. Scanning through the songs she picked Orianthi's _According to You_. She was singing along when Spencer came down, wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, black tie and maroon sweater vest. He watched as she danced along, oblivious to his presence.

"According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to loose," Amy sang along drumming her hands on the steering wheel. She eventually looked over and saw Spencer. "Umm, yea…Ready to go?" She asked, embarrassed to be caught.

"Are you sure your done with karaoke hour?" Spencer asked, getting the passenger side and buckling up.

"Of course not," She responded, pulling out and locking the doors. "Its your turn now!"

"Umm, I think I'll pass. But hanks anyway," He sputtered.

Amy scanned her songs as she drove, "Oh, but if you got to have a performance from me, it's only fair I get one from you." She played Sean Kingston's _Face drop_. "Let's hear what you got."

"I don't think so," he refused. "You were singing by choice. It's not the same if you force me."

"Fine," She pouted. "But you owe me."

"If you say so."

"So, do you like this? Or is there something else you would like to listen to?" she asked, her fingers all ready set to change the song if he wanted.

"This is okay."

"Are you sure? You can look through my songs if you want," She offered, handing him her MP3. He took it and started looking through her list.

"Wow, you have a very eclectic taste," He said. "I don't think I've met anyone who listen's to classical, country, rap, punk. You even have electronica on here." He continued looking through her song list.

"Well this way, not only do I have the music I like, but I'm pretty much guaranteed to have something everyone else likes as well." Spencer settled on a Joss Stone song, _Free Me_. "R&B. Nice choice. Don't tell me that I won't I can, don't tell me that I'm not I am," Amy sang along.

Spencer listened sat back and listened to her sing. Amy didn't have the best voice out there, but Spencer loved how she was willing to just let it go. When the song was over, he decided it was time to give her fair warning.

"So I be you've noticed how Morgan likes to tease me around the office," Spencer said.

"I may have seen something like that," Ay replied. "He seems like a fun guy."

"Fun is one way to put it. But you should know that since we are going in together, he's probably going to wind up teasing you too."

"And why would he do that?" She asked.

"His specialty is interfering in my love life," Spencer explained. "He's like a surrogate brother."

Amy smiled. "That's sweet."

"If you say so." They were quiet for a few minutes. Then Amy grinned evilly with a brilliant idea, something that did not go unnoticed by Spencer. "What's going on inside your head?"

"Wonderful things," She replied. "Want to have a little fun with Derek in return?"


	24. Chapter 24

**** Author's note: My evil plot bunny has been at it again. Oh, and if I haven't told you already, his name is Spencer's Reid. Thank Mary for the name!**

"So are you ready for this?" Amy asked as they rode up in the elevator. They had seen Derek's car in the garage, so they knew they could start right away.

"I guess so," Spencer replied. "Do you really think it will work?" He had no trouble thinking they could get Derek to believe what they had planned, he just wasn't sure about his reaction.

"Of course. He'll totally fall for it. And don't you think it's about time you got some revenge for all the teasing he has put you through?" She asked with an evil grin.

"It might be nice after all these years. I don't really doubt our, or should I say mostly your ability to get him to fall for it," Spencer explained. "but do you really think he'll react the way we want?"

At this point the elevator doors opened. "I guess there is only one way to find out," She said, stepping out into the hall.

Spencer followed her out down the hall and they stopped next to Derek's office. It turned out that he had the door cracked open, which would make this go off better then planned. If he wanted, Derek could stand next to the door and watch them thinking he was unseen. Tie for the game to begin.

Spencer pulled at Amy's waist and she turned into his arms giggling. "Spencer stop. We can't do this here."

"Why not?" He asked, pulling her more securely to his chest.

"Because we are at work," She replied, trying unsuccessfully to pull away.

"So? No one is out here," Which was surprisingly true. Hopefully no one would come through the halls while they were doing this either. That would be kind of hard to explain.

As if reading his mind Amy said, "But they could walk by any minute."

"Again, so? I had a lot of fun this weekend. I'm not ready for it to end," Spencer said leaning in. From an outsiders perspective it would look as if he was kissing he neck. In reality he was whispering, "Morgan's watching. I can see him in the crack of the door."

His breath was hot on her skin and sent shock down her spine. They hadn't planned on a move like this and it was driving Amy crazy having him this close. But she knew it was all just part of the game on his part. She had to admit, he was pretty good at making things up on the spot.

"Mmm, it was really great," She moaned, wrapping her arms around him. Two could play at that game. "I have to admit, it's kind of exciting. The idea of getting caught here."

"I can think of something even more exciting," he teased, grazing his teeth on her neck and sending another shock wave through her system.

Okay, that was even more so not part of the plan. But hot damn did it feel good! "Spencer," she said, in a semi-seductive tone while trying to get her message across.

Spencer registered the warning. "Sorry," he whispered before backing off slightly while still keeping his arms locked around her. They looked at each other and Spencer could have sworn he saw something in her eyes other then a playful stare. Something inside of him had him leaning forward to meet her lips. Just as he was about to kiss he, he heard Morgan clear his throat, making him jump back and release his hold on Amy.

"What's going on out here?" Morgan asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Um, nothing," Amy said. "Gotta go. Lots of files to go through and stuff." She headed off at a quick pace, leaving Spencer to handle Derek, just as they planned.

"Yea, me to. See ya Morgan," Spencer added, starting to head to the bullpen. He silently thank Morgan for finally walking out and stopping him before he DID take things to far.

"Not so fast lover boy," Morgan said, stopping Spencer in his tracks, just like they had predicted.

"What's with you and MiniHotch?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer squeaked defensively. "There's nothing going on between me and Amy!"

"Yea, sure Reid." He said, not buying it. "Then how come you phrase it as nothing going on between you two like there was something to hide? All I asked was what's up."

Spencer shifted awkwardly, trying his best to look like the cat who ate the canary. "Stop twisting my words around to mean something more then they do. I know what you were implying. We're just friends."

"Say what ever you want Reid. I know what I saw," Morgan said, thinking he had gone unseen by the two. "And you certainly don't treat any of your other friends like that." Morgan walked back into his office with Spencer following.

"And how did I treat Amy?" Spencer asked, knowing full well what he was talking about. It would be interesting to hear exactly how Morgan had perceived the interaction between them.

"For started you came in together," he pointed out.

"Which means next to nothing considering we could have just arrived at the same time," Spencer countered. Then, as an after thought to keep thing going added, "besides, it's really not that strange since we live literally a minute away from each other. 10 if you are walking."

Morgan's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "And just how did you figure that out?" he asked.

Spencer shrugged. "We met at a bookstore."

Morgan waited for more. When he saw Spencer wasn't going to say anything else he said, "That doesn't really explain things. How do you go from a bookstore to knowing she is a 10 minute walk from you?"

Spencer was really starting to love this game. He couldn't believe Morgan was falling for it so easily. "We both walked to the store. On our walk back home we stopped at my place and grabbed my car to go to lunch."

"You took her to lunch?" Morgan asked, impressed. "Nice move. Just please tell me you didn't talk statistics to her the whole time. It's bad enough you took her in that thing you call a car."

Spencer should have known Morgan wouldn't pass an opportunity to make fun of his choice in car. That didn't stop it from offending him though. "I'll have you know she like my car. She said it had character. And she has the same problem I do with people shutting her down when she starts to ramble."

"Sounds like you really got to know her," Morgan said, his tone implying that he thought there was more then just lunch between them.

"I thought you were against anything happening between me and Amy?"

"Well I'll give you it's not exactly the smartest idea considering she is Hotch's sister, but that doesn't seem to have stopped you," Morgan teased. "You still haven't explained how you know it's a 10 minute walk to her place. That's pretty specific."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" Spencer asked. He was actually counting on the fact that Morgan wouldn't let an opportunity to interfere in his love life pass him by.

"Not a chance," He grinned.

Sighing in defeat Spencer explained, "I walked over to her place last night. She wanted me to watch TV with her."

Morgan laughed. "I've never heard it put that way before."

"Is everything always sex with you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not the one who was groping the boss man's sister in the hall." Spencer went to speak but Morgan cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it. I say you all over her, hands and mouth. So just give it up already man."

Spencer decided it was about time to end this part of the game. "Sorry Morgan, I don't kiss and tell."

"Ah ha!" Morgan pointed an accusing finger. "I knew it. Come on, give me something to work with."

"Alright, fine. I'll give you this, her couch really isn't made for two," Spencer began. "But her bed is nice and comfortable." He smirked as he walked out of the office, leaving Morgan grinning like a wild man.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a couple of hours since everyone had arrived at work. Spencer and Amy had exchanged a few e-mails about what had happened after she had left him with Derek. Amy had to fight to hold her laughter in so Emily wouldn't get were going great so far and she didn't want to ruin it.

Amy's computer beeped, alerting her to a new e-mail. She looked up at Spencer, wondering what had happened to make him send her another e-mail. He was still focused on some file and didn't appear to have sent her anything. Clicking on her inbox, she noticed the message was from Penelope.

MiniHotch,

We need to talk. Pronto. Come to my lair.

Goddess of Knowledge

Now what could Penelope need to talk to her about And why had she called her MiniHotch? That was Derek's nickname for her. Why would she use it? Unless...had Derek told her about what his talk with Spencer? There was only one way to find out.

Before heading off to meet Penelope, Amy sent Spencer a wuick e-mail.

Dr. Naked,

Going to see Penelope. She has something she needs to talk to me about. Text me if you need me.

Amy

Amy was half way to Penelope's office when her phone rang with a text from Spencer. _She probably knows. I bet Morgan told her._

_Guess there is only one way to find out._ She sent back before knocking on Penelope's door.

"Enter, young lovely," Penelope's voice commanded.

Amy opened the door to see not only Penelope, but JJ as well. Confused, she asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did," Penelope replied. "But we are still waiting for our final guest, who should be here any moment."

Amy was about to ask who the final guest was when her phone went off and the door opened.

"Okay, whats this all about?" Emily asked walking in. "And why did I have to wait until Amy left to come down here?"

While Emily was talking, Amy check her phone. It was another text from Spencer. _I think Emily may be on her way down there._ A little too late for a warning there Spencer.

Amy typed back, _I know. She just walked in._

"This, my lovelies, is about a story a little birdie told me involving Amy," Penelope replied to Emily's question. Everyone looked at Amy as she applied her best 'who me?' expression. "Care to tell us who you are texting?"

Before Amy could reply her phone went off again. _You're going to add them into the game aren't you?_Amy smiled, making Emily and JJ curious as to who she was texting and how Garcia knew.

_You don't mind do you?_Amy sent back, then looked up at the three women starring at her. "Why do you want to know who I'm texting? I thought you brought me down here to talk about something?" She was going to wait until Spencer said okay before she actually involved them in the little prank.

"They actually go hand in hand," Penelope replied.

Again, Amy's phone went off with a message from Spencer. _No. Have fun. :)_ Oh this was going to be so much fun Spencer.

"What's going on Garcia?" JJ asked, curiosity killing her now. "What do you know?"

"Just that our little minx over there is texting our resident genius," She revealed.

"Why would I be texting Spencer?" Amy asked defensively. Let the game begin she thought.

"Because I was told a rather juicy story about you, Spencer, and this weekend," Penelope said, shocking JJ and Emily.

"You...what?" JJ said.

"You and Spencer? Really?" Emily asked, trying to picture it.

"I don't know what Derek told you," Amy said, revealing Penelope's source. "But we just hung out this weekend. That's all."

Penelope grinned, "I didn't say it was Derek."

"No, but Spencer and I bumped into him this morning," Amy said. "And he is conveniently absent right now."

"You both bumped into him?" Emily questioned, choosing to focus in on that detail. "So that means you came in together."

"Yes, I gave him a ride in," Amy stated. "We live close to each other. 10 minutes a part if you walk. What's the big deal?"

"How did you fin out how close he lived to you?" JJ asked.

Amy wondered if Spencer had this much fun with Derek. "We met at a bookstore that we both walked to on Saturday. Then we went to his place..."

"You went back to his place?" Emily interrupted.

"Yes and no," Amy replied. "We stopped by his place to get his car, but I didn't actually go in. He took me out to lunch, after which he dropped me off at my place."

"Thats' hardly a juicy story Garcia," JJ said, a little disappointed.

"Not when you consider just exactly how they figured out it was a 10 minute walk from his place to hers," Penelope teased.

"Leaving something out Amy?" JJ asked, her curiosity renewed.

"Why does it matter so much?" Amy asked. Quite possible one of the greatest things about thi was she wasn't actually lying to them. Spencer hadn't lied to Derek either. They were just taking things in a different way then what actually happened.

"Because it's Spencer. He's not really known for being a ladies man," Emily explained.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Amy asked, feeling bad for Spencer now. "He just came over to watch TV with me."

"Sure he did," Penelope said. "Then why did Derek tell me Spencer said, and I quote, "her couch really isn't made for two, but her bed is nice and comfortable." That completely floored Emily and JJ.

"He said that?" Amy asked, pretending not to know anything about it.

"He sure did," Penelope confirmed.

Regaining her composure, Emily said, "that certainly sounds like more then watching TV."

"I never really thought Spencer was the kiss and tell type of guy," JJ said. "In all the years we have worked together I haven't heard him talk once about his dates."

"I didn't even know he did date," Emily said.

"He took me to a football game once," JJ admitted.

"Really?" Amy asked, knowing nothing about this. She would have to aske Spencer about it later.

To the girls it sounded like Amy was jealous, so JJ quickly added, "Yea, but we're just friends."

"I believe you," Amy said to put JJ at ease. "But I think I will still ask him about it any way."

"I don't believe Spencer would make it up considering he is Spencer. And how easily we could find out the truth," Penelope began. "But here is your chance to tell us your side of the weekend Amy. So what happened?"

"You really want to know?" Amy teased.

"Hellz yea," She said, with the other two agreeing.

"Alright, I'll give you something to think about. He makes a really good cuddle buddy and he doesn't like to get out of bed in the morning," Amy said walking out the door and leaving the girls to gossip.

****Author's note: I wasn't originally going to prank the girls. Spencer's Reid made me do it. The best part is, it's still not over yet....**


	26. Chapter 26

After leaving Penelope's office Amy headed back to her desk. In response to Spencer's questioning look when she came in she fired off a quick e-mail letting him know what had happened.

As she was reading his response telling her that she did a nice job and talking about the next step, Emily walked in. She gave Spencer a gauging look that seemed to say she wanted to ask him something, but she just sat down at her desk across from Amy.

Now all Spencer and amy had to do was wiat until they could implement the next part of their plan. It wasn't until around lunch time that they got their opportunity.

Spencer's desk was positioned best for him to see Derek enter the break room. He sent Amy an e-mail telling her to go for it. She replied, _wait 10 minutes, then follow me in_, and got up to go to the break room.

When she got there Derek was heating up whatever his lunch was while another agent was making coffee. Amy waited until the other agent left before making her move. "Hey Derek."

"Hey Amy," Derek replied. "Coffee break?"

"Actually, no. I came to see you," she smiled.

"Really? To what do I owe the honor?" he asked, moving to get a drink out of the fridge.

"Well I heard you had a little talk with Spencer. And then you had a little talk with Penelope," She said, moving closer to him. "And Penelope had a talk with me."

"Oh that," he said, moving back to the counter and away from Amy. She wasn't sure if it was intentional, or just luck that he was making it harder. "I have to admit I was a little surprised to hear you two had hooked up. But if you guys can make it work, then I have no objections."

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yea. Spencer deserves a girl in his life," Derek said. "If you are worried about me telling Hotch, don't be. I can keep a secret untill you're ready to tell," he added, misinterpreting her body language to mean she was worried about him spilling the beans.

"But you told Penelope," Amy pointed out.

"Alright, that looks bad," Derek admitted. "But U know who to tell and who not to."

"Well, to be perfectly honest I'm not really worried about you telling Aaron," Amy said, moving closer again.

"You're not?" he asked confused, an a little uncomfortable with how close Amy was getting.

"No," She said, stepping inside his personal space. "I was actually thinking it would be nice if you and I spent some time together."

"Excuse me," he said, backing away. A flawed plan on his part it turned out as he had just put himself in a corner.

"You heard me," she said, pinning him in place.

"Listen, I don't think this is such a good idea," he said, trying to find a way out and praying no one else came in.

"Why not?" she asked, sliding he hands up his chest and around his neck. "You don't find me attractive?"

"It's not that," he stammered.

"So you do find me attractive?" she persisted.

"Spencer is my best friend."

"Spencer and I spent one night together. That hardly qualifies as a life time commitment." She inched forward like she was going to kiss him.

Derek had had enough. He broke her hold from aorund his neck and swung them around so she was in the corner. To make sure she didn't try anything else he held her arms down at her sides. "I don't know what you are thinking, but Spencer is too good a guy to be hurt like that."

"Do you think he'd do the same for you?" She asked, hoping Spencer would walk in while they were still in this position. It had to have been 10 minutes by now.

"Yes I do," Derek said firmly, releasing her hands. Before he had a chance to back away, Spencer came in.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, pretending to be angry.

Derek jumped back, turning to see Spencer standing with a very pissed off expression. Amy fought back laughter, which thankfully made her look like she was surprised to have been caught.

"Reid, man. It's not what it looks like," Derek explained.

"Oh really? I'd love to hear what it really is," Spencer ground out. "Because it looks to me like you are moving in on my girl."

Man did he look hot when he was mad, Amy thought. "Spencer," She said.

"Save it," He put a hand up to stop her form speaking. "I want to hear Morgan's excuse. What, the dozens of girls you have jumping at you isn't enough? You have to move in on the one who shows interest in me?"

"I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that man," Derek defended, clearly hurt by what Spencer thought of him. "She came on to me."

"Oh yea, I forgot. everyone wants the great Derek Morgan," Spencer said. He hoped he wasn't going to far with this, and looked to Amy to continue.

"You really think that little of me?" Derek asked. "After all these years?"

Okay, maybe they had taken things to far. "Alright, lets stop this. It's getting a little out of hand," Amy said.

"I agree," Spencer said, relaxing his stance. He really hadn't meant to get Morgan that upset. If this were real between him and Amy, he knew Morgan would never do anything like that to him.

"Oh, don't even try to play innocent," Morgan said, turning back to Amy. He hadn't realized Spencer's change in body language and assumed Amy was just trying to weasel her way out of what had happened. "You come in here and start things up with Reid, then go behind his back and come after me. And now you want to act like nothing had happened? If this is how you really are its no wonder your Hotch never talks about you."

Well, that certainly hurt. Sure this wasn't amy's normal behavior, or what he thought she was doing wasn't her normal behavior, and he had eveyr right to be upset. Still, that didn't stop it from hurting. She had to admire how he was still defending Spencer though.

Before Amy or Spencer had a chance to explain, Hotch walked in. "What's going on here?"

Oh shit! this was not good, Amy and Spencer thought at the same time.

Derek froze as well, not wanting to get Himself or Spencer in any trouble. at this point he wasn't really concerned with Amy.

Hotch waited a minute for a response. When no one said anything, he said, "Alright, no one wants to volunteer anything. Amy, what is going on here?"

Amy hesitated. "It's really my fault. A big misunderstanding. It was supposed to be funny, but we kind of let if get out of hand," She began.

"A misunderstanding?" Derek asked. He couldn't believe she was lying to her brother right in front of him. "Try telling the truth."

"She is telling the truth Morgan," Spencer defended her.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Derek was amazed Reid was defending her. "You're still on her side?"

"It's not just her fault Morgan. I knew when we came in together this morning, you would tease me. So Amy helped me come up with a prank to pull on you," Spencer admitted. "And we took it to far."

"This was all a prank?" Derek asked, even more pissed off if that were possible.

"Sadly yes," Amy said. "One that went way to far out of hand. And no amount of groveling I could ever do would make up for it."

Derek didn't know what to say. Hotch, who had been watching the latest part of their interaction decided it was time to speak up.

"You can figure out how to apologize later," Hotch said, clearly angry about what Amy had caused. "Amy, Reid, my office. Now." He ordered, walking off to his office.

Spencer began to follow Hotch but stopped when he realized Amy hadn't moved.

"I'm really sorry Derek," Amy apologized. "I really don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon."

"I honestly don't know what to say," Derek replied.

"That's fine. And I know I don't have any right to ask for any favors," She said. "But seems as how my brother is about to rip me anew one, do you think you could tell the girls what happened? I kind of pulled them into this little game as well."

"Oh, I'm sure Garcia would love to know about the prank you and Reid pulled on us." Derek said. "Yuo might want to go before Hotch rips you and even bigger one then you think."

"Yea, thanks," Amy said, walking off with Spencer to face her brother. this was not going to be a pleasent experience.

**** Author's Note: You see what Spencer's Reid make me do?! I honestly have no control anymore.**


	27. Chapter 27

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk across from Amy and Reid, waiting to hear what they had to say for themselves. He had heard the tail end of their conversationg with Morgan and whatever had happened, it had upset Morgan enough to insult Amy and imply that Aaron was ashamed of her. Apparently what it was all some sort of prank gone awry. Amy had always been known for her pranks, but they never got this out of hand.

"So which of you is going to explain to me what happened out there?" Aaron asked in a even tone, though you could clearly tell he was angry about finding three of his agent in an arguement in the break room.

"It's really my fault Aaron," Amy started, ready and willing to take all the blame. It was her idea after all. "I convinced Spencer to try and pull a prank on Derek with me."

"It's not like you forced me to do it," Spencer jumped in, not willing to let her be the only one in trouble. "And it's my fault for taking it farther then it needed to go."

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have done anything," she countered, determined to get him off the hot seat.

"But I didn't have to agree to it," Spencer said.

Aaron found it both amusing and concerning that they were fighting over taking the blame. Unfortunately letting them argue wasn't going to solve anything. "Why don't you two start from the beginning and then I'll decide who should take the blame."

Spencer was the first one to respond this time. "It started this morning. Amy was giving me ride into work. I told her how Derek was always teasing me and that he would most likely have something to say about us coming in together."

"How do you go from that to two friends fighting over, I"m asuming my sister, in the break room?" Aaron asked, wondering what exactly they had done together. And why exactly they had come in together in the first place.

"Spencer and I pretended to be more then friends in a way that was...obvious," Amy said with an impish grin.

"How?" Aaron questioned, eyeing SPencer and making him uncomfortable.

Spencer squirmed in his seat. "I sort of tugged at her waist and pretended to kiss her next to Morgan's office. He saw and badgered me for information after Amy left," he said, retelling the mornings events and hopinh Hotch wouldn't leap across the table and kill him. "I phrased things in a way that would make it seem like more was going on between us then there really is."

Aaron took a deep breath and rubbed the sides of his temple. "How much is going on between you two?" Aaron asked in the calmest voice he could manage. "And how do you pretend to kiss someone? You either kiss them or you don't."

"Hotch I swear we didn't do anything!" Spencer squeaked. Right now he was looking like he was standing in front of a firing squad, and he didn't look much better.

Amy was torn. She needed to find a way to get them both out of trouble. How ever part of her also wanted to laugh at Spencer, even if she did feel sorry for him. Her brother could be an intimidating person. That being said, she also wanted to kick her brother's ass for acting like, well, her brother.

"Aaron I already told you, Spencer and I are just friends," Amy said defensively. "And we didn't kiss. Spencer had his head in the crook of my neck whispering to me that Derek was watching. To Derek, or any one else for that matter, it would have looked like he was kissing me."

No need to tell him about the whole teeth grazing incident. That was probably just him acting on instinct any way.

Aaron didn't really believe it was as innocent as they were saying, but he ahd no way of disproving their story. "Well if that's the case, how do you go from that to what I walked in on in the break room?"

This time it was Amy who shifted in her seat. She didn't really want to admit to her brother what she had done. Sure it was all just acting for a game, but she didn't want him to think she would really be capable of that. He wouldn't be too happy about the idea of her behaving like that.

Seeing her distress, Spencer spoke up. "That was the next part of the prank. Amy was supposed to do some innocent flirting with Morgan so I could come in and catch them. Then I would start accusing him of trying to steal my girl." Spencer's facial expression changed from one of awkward fear to remorse. "I took things way to far. I know that if it were a real situation, he wouldn't do anything like that to me. The entire thing is my fault for not stopping when I should have."

"I didn't stop it either," Amy said.

"You're both at fault for starting it in the first place and not stopping things before they got out of hand," Aaron said, tired of eharing each of them try to take full blame for the actions of the other. "This was not acceptable behavior for the work place, and I expect better from the two of you."

Aaron paused to let that sink in. Amy and Spencer waited expecting the worst. "However, since it was contained with in the team, I'm willing to give you a warning. But if anything like this happens again, you won't get off so easy. I'm assuming that not only Morgan, but the rest of the team was involved as well?"

"Everyone but Dave," Amy sighed, relieved to have gotten off so easy.

"Then you need to explain to them what happened." Amy and Spencer moved to get up but Aaron stopped them. "I'm not finished. You still haven't explained to me why you came in together."

"We live close together Aaron. Carpool," Amy said. Now he was done ebing their boss, and was acting like her brother.

"You just woke up and decided to carpool today?" Aaron asked, skeptical.

"The truth is," Spencer began, earning a look from Amy. She was hoping he wasn't crazy enough to tell him the real truth. "Amy and I were watching a documentary about Hobbit last night. Did you know that they foundskeletal remians on an Island off of Indonesia that appear to be a completely new stage in human evolution? They think that..."

"As interesting as I'm sure that is Reid, I want to know what happened last night," Aaron said. "And not during the documentary."

"He fell asleep on my cuch," Amy said, before Spencer had a chance to mess things up. "It was late so I let him stay there instead of walking home in the dark."

Aaron considered her answer for a moment. "Alright Reid, get back to work," Aaron said. Spencer and Amy stood up together. "I said Reid. I want to talk to you alone Amy."

Spencer hesitated, but had no choice but to walk out the door. Amy sat back down. "Yes dearest brother of mine," Amy said.

"I don't buy that he slept on the couch last night," Aaron said strenly. "I want to know what really happened last night."

Alirhgt, it was a lie. Still, Amy couldn't believe he didn't trust her. "What do you mean you don't buy it?"

"I saw that look you gave him when he said he was going to tell the truth about carpooling. So do you want to try again?"

Amy tensed up, clenching her fists. "What do you want to hear? That we had hot wild monkey sex all night long? Is that what you are expecting?"

Aaron got up from his seat and moved to the front of the desk, leanign against it so he was in front of her. "I want to hear whatever the truth is. And I want to know you aren't making any stupid decisions."

Amy sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm not making any stupid decisions Aaron. And if i were, they are mine to make."

"You just got here Amy," he said, using a softer tone. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't want her to wind up hating him at the same time. "I don't want this ruined for you."

Amy looked up smiling. "You really want me here?"

"I think it will be a good fit for you. And it's something you have always wanted," he returned the smile. "I was apprehensive at first because of Strauss, but you seemed to ahve handled her well."

"I told you I could handle myself."

"Forgive me. I'm your brother. It's my job to be a pain in the ass trying to protect you." Aaron said, making Amy laugh.

They paused for a moment. "So I take it you still want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Don't get upset," Amy said.

"Thats not the best way to start out."

"Spencer did come over and fall sleep on the couch last night," Amy started. Aaron was about to interrupt thinking she was using the old excuse. "And I was on the couch with him. We woke up around 2 in the morning I think. I wasn't about to let him walk home tired and in the dark at that hour. So he stayed the night."

"On the couch?" Aaron asked. "You don't have a guest bed yet."

"No, he was in my bed," she admitted. "But nothing happened. I just used him for a human pillow." She tried making a joke, thinking that would lighten the mood.

"I would say I'm surprised, but I'm not. You have cuddle issues," Aaron joked. He was struggling to remain calm. "I don't think it was the smartest idea to get that close to Spencer. You haven't known him that long."

"Length of time doesn't matter, it's how well you get to know that person with in the time frame." Amy countered. "Spencer and I have talked a lot. I feel close to him, comfortable. He didn't have a problem with it, I didn't have a problem with it.

"You need to make sure that Spencer knows you are nothing more then friends."

"We've already been over this," She said, tired of her brother insisting there could be nothing more between them. She already knew that. She didn't need the constant reminder.

"Alright, I'll back off for now," he conceided. "But I can't stand by if anything happens that interferes with the team."

"Thank you," Amy said, hugging him. "That's all I ask."


	28. Chapter 28

****Author's note: sorry about the typos last chapter. I'm working on a computer with out spell check. I usually check it when I load it to the site, but I forgot last night. This one should be fine. Enjoy!**

As Amy left her brother's office she found Spencer standing ouside the door. "Eavesdropping are we?"

"I was trying to," he admitted. "But I couldn't hear a word you guys were saying."

"Hmm, that's really gotta suck for you," Amy replied, walking away. Spencer followed her.

"So are you going to tell me what he said?" Spencer asked, curious. He pulled at her arm, stopping them at the top of the stairs.

"And what makes you think you need to know what we talked about?" She grinned.

"I think I am entitled to any information regarding my own personal safety," He replied in all seriousness, making Amy laugh.

"You think what we discussed affects that?"

"I think Hotch didn't buy our excuse that I slept on your couch for one minute," Spencer replied. "I know we didn't do anything wrong, and you know it. Your brother probably has other ideas. If we are going to be friends and hang out outside of work, I need to know what your he is thinking."

Truth be told, he was looking forward to more times with her like they had had this past weekend. The conversations they had were some of the most stimulating in his life, and he was looking forward to getting to know the more personal side of her. He was already so comfortable around her, which surprised him. There were very few girls he was close to. Having Hotch mad at him would put a damper on that.

"Well I suggest you carry your gun with you at all times," she said. Spencer blanched thinking she was serious. "I"m joking Spencer. Aaron isn't going to do anything to you."

Spencer relaxed. "So what did you tell him then?"

"I told him the only thing he was going to accept, the truth," she said. "I told him we fell asleep on the couch and I refused to let you walk home tired in the dark. So you stayed in the night, in my bed."

"And your trying to tell me he doesn't want me dead?" Spencer asked. "Most guys want to kill the men they think slept with their sister."

"Well, technically you did sleep with me," Amy said with a quirky smile.

"That's not funny," he said, unamused.

"But its accurate. We just didn't have sex, but we litterally did sleep in the same bed together. He knows nothing else happened. Honestly, you are going to have to get over your fear of my brother," she said, walking down the stairs with Spencer in tow.

"Despite anything he may think or say, he won't stop me from being friends with you. I wont let him, and he wont try it. He just wants us to be smarter about are decisions," she added, taking a seat at her desk while Spencer leaned against its side.

"So I"m guessing that means no more pranks?" Amy nodded. "Good. I don't think i can handle anymore of your crazy ideas."

Amys jaw dropped. "I can not believe you said that Agent Reid. I'll have you know my ideas are no where near crazy."

"You're right," he said with a smirk. "They are far beyound that."

"Well it's not like you have to go along with them," she countered, standing up and placing herself infront of him.

"Sure I do," He said, standing up right along with her and closing what little distance they had. "I've been sucked ont the dark side by you."

Normally Amy wouldn't have had a problem with their sudden close contact. However, just having gotten lectured on their inappropriate behavior at work, she decided this was too close. Looking away from Spencer to find something to distract herself, she noticed Emily wasn't at her desk. A detail that had escaped her before.

"Where's Emily?" she asked, jolting Spencer to awareness of their proximity.

Stepping away, he looked around and noticed she was in the break room. "She's over there. I don't see Morgan though. Do you think he told her?"

"Only one way to find out," she said as they both headed off to the break room.

As it turned out, both Emily and JJ were in there. While Emily had been sitting at the table, JJ was at the counter making coffee, which had blocked her from their sight until they approached. Wehn JJ saw them come in she said, "Hey guys. How'd everything go with Hotch?"

"You didn't get yourselves fired did you?" Emily asked.

"No, thank God." Amy replied.

"We did however recieve a lecture on pranking in the work place," Spencer added, gaining laughter from the girls.

"Well what you guys did was a bit over the top," Emily said.

"Yes, we did go a bit far," Amy admitted, still feeling guilty. "So I take it Derek told you what happened?"

"That he did. So were you able to convince Hotch nothing was going on between you two?" JJ asked.

"What? What do you mean did we convince him there is nothing going on?" Spencer asked, voicing both his and Amy's confusion. His question only served to confuse Amily and JJ.

"Derek told us that while you were going to take the blame for the prank, you weren't ready to let Hotch know about your relationship yet." Emily explained. "Which is fine with me, I just don't understand why..."

"Emily, we are not together," Amy said, interupting her. "What exactly did Derek tell you?"

"That Spencer complained about Morgan's teasing to you and you came up with a plan for revenge. You pretended to flirt with him, then spencer walked in pretending to be pissed at catching his best friend with his girl. It got out of hand, and that's when Hotch walked in," Emily retold the story Morgan had told her. It almost exaclty like what had happened, so how had they gotten the impression that they were a real couple?

"You really should apologize to Morgan by the way," JJ said.

"More like beg for his forgiveness," Emily added. "You really had him going Reid. I didn't know you had it in you."

Spencer didn't register the compliment, he looked like he was thinking something over. Amy herslef wa wondering something. Derek had to have said something else to make them think there was more her and Spencer then freindship. Depending on what he had told them, she might not be begging his forgiveness so much as smacking him upside the head.

"We'll worry about forgiveness later," Amy said. "You still haven't explained what Derek said to make you think we would need to trick Aaron into thinking we are just friends when thats what we really are."

"He just said that you were worried enough about what Hotch was going to do with the prank," JJ explained. "You didn't want to deal with issues about you two getting together. Not only because of the fraternization policy, but because Hotch is your brother."

"So Morgan got his revenge by keeping the prank going," Spencer said, finally speaking up. "I bet he also told you not to believe us when we denied it."

"Yea, he said you would deny it becuase you were afraid we would slip up and tell Hotch." JJ replied, getting a little suspicios of who was telling the truth. "He said you would tell us the whole thing was a prank from the beginning so we wouldn't think you are together."

"So wait," Emily said. "You mean this was all really just a prank? Nothing happened between you two?"

"Not a thing," Spencer said.

"At least not what you're thinking," Amy added.

"So you lied to us?" JJ asked.

"No, we didn't lie," Spencer said. "We just told the truth in such a way that you would interperet as something more then it was."

"So what really happened?" Emily asked, some what upset at having been fooled, but also impressed by their cleverness.

"I went over to Amy's house to watch TV with her," Spencer explained. "We wound up falling asleep on the couch."

"Together?"

"Yes," Amy clarified. "He walked over to my place and was to tired to walk home at 2 in the morning. So I let him stay at my place. And before you ask, he slept in my bed, but that is the extent of what happened."

"Okay, so just to sum it all up, you pranked all of us. Morgan got the worst end of the deal and you both got in trouble for the prank," Emily said. "Does that cover it?"

"All except for the fact that Morgan tried to keep it going by telling you no to trust us and that we really are a couple," Spencer pointed out.

"So that's it?" Emily asked.

"That's it," Amy replied.

"Well then, I don't know about you JJ, but I think I have had enough for one day."

JJ agreed. "Hotch has already spoken to them. That's enough punishment for anyone."

"Alright then, back to work," Emily said. Her and JJ took off to their seperate areas.

Spencer moved to go back to his desk, but noticed Amy heading out the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm goona have a friendly chat with Derek," She replied, continueing on her way. Spencer decided to follow her, not wanting to miss whatever she had planned.

Instead of knocking on his door, Amy walked right in. She found Derek behind his desk, and Penelope sitting in a chiar off to the side.

"Well it's about time you two showed up," Penelope said. "I can' stay out of my lair forever waiting for you two you know."

"You were in on Derek's little revenge plot to?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so sista," Penelope replied. "Did you have fun torturing my chocolate god Spencer?"

"Yea, about that," Spencer said. "I'm incredibley sorry Morgan. I know you would never do anything like that. I took the prank way to far."

"It's alright pretty boy," Derek replied. "I got my revenge. You talk to JJ and Emily yet?"

"That's why we are here," Amy said with a grin. "Apparently you told them that Spencer and I were really in a relationship? And not to believe a word we said."

"Yes I did," Derek admitted proudly. "But I must confess that Garcia here came up with the idea."

"And you executed it so well," she replied.

Amy walked over and smacked Morgan on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for almost ruining the fact that I had gotten Aaron off my back about Spencer," Amy said. "We really aren't anything more then friends, but do you think my dear brother cares? No. If you people go around saying we are more, he'd be more then willing to believe I'm having wild animal sex in the supply closet with Spencer."

"The supply closet? Wild animal sex?" Penelope said. "Reid you super freak!"

Spencer blushed, "It's not really happening Garcia."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd have a little fun in return," Morgan said. "I'll tell the girls the truth."

"No ned, they already know," Spencer said. "Apparently we are more convincing then you."

"But then why did you hit me?" Morgan asked Amy. "And why did you say all that stuff about Hotch ebing on your case?"

"I wanted to make you sweat," She replied with an evil grin. Then she held out her hand. "I say we call a truce and stop the pranks. At least for a while. Agreed?"

"Agreed," He said, taking her hands.

""This doesn't mean I have to stop does it?" Penelope whined, making everyone laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

Thursday night Amy and Spencer were at her place hanging out. They had originally gone to their separate homes, but Spencer had wound up calling her just to chat. This eventually lead to Amy inviting him over instead. She hated long conversations on the phone, preferring to be face to face with the other person and reasoning that it wasn't that far for him to walk anyway.

About an hour after arriving, Spencer decided it was already time for him to go. He needed to get home and get something to eat. Not wanting him to leave so soon, Amy suggested he should stay and she would cook him dinner. Despite her protests for him to sit down because he was the guest, Spencer insisted on helping her cook.

"Are you sure you can make anything edible?" She asked joking around. "I don't want to wind up with food poisoning."

"Ha ha," He replied sarcastically. "I'll have you know I am an excellent cook." Amy eyed him. "Alright, I'm a decent cook."

"Much better."

"The point is I can cook. I am a bachelor after all," he pointed out. "I have to have some way to sustain myself."

"Point taken," She said.

Dinner wasn't really that complicated anyway. They decided on making pork chops, potatoes, and carrots. They fought over who would be stuck on peeling duty for the potatoes, and Amy somehow lost. So she got stuck with fixing the potatoes and carrots, while Spencer cooked the pork chops. And he was sneaky enough to not let her see what he was doing to them.

Once everything was finished they sat down at the table. Spencer waited for Amy to take a bit before joining her.

"Okay, I am willing to upgrade your cooking skills from decent to really good," She said. "What did you put on these any way?"

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes."

He motioned for her to lean in and she did. "It's a secret," He whispered into her ear, then returned to his food.

"Oh you suck," She said, making him laugh. After a couple minutes she decided to steer their conversation from earlier in a different direction. "So, we have talked about places we went to school and thing we studied. Now I want to know the goof stuff."

"What good stuff?" he questioned, afraid to where this might lead. While he wanted to know more about her, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be to some of the things in his life.

"I want to know about what life was like for you in school beyond academics." Amy explained. "I want to know what made Spencer Reid who he is."

"I was a child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school who graduated at ages 12," he said after some thought. "I'm sure you can imagine what it was like."

"I don't want to imagine, I want to know." Amy waited for him to respond, but he didn't. Thinking he might be uncomfortable about the topic, she decided to disclose some of her embarrassing high school history. "Alright, I'll tell you about me. I might not have been a childhood prodigy, but I wasn't exactly popular either. In fact, I was an outcast with very few friends.

I was shy, awkward and geeky. Even though I wasn't afraid to be myself, it wasn't what people wanted so I was at the bottom of the high school hierarchy. And then there was this guy who I had been crushing on since middle school."

Spencer listened intently, wondering how this attractive confident woman in front of him could have been so different in school. She seemed to have the type of personality that would have fit in anywhere.

"During my junior year I was allowed to start dating. My mom had this rule that I had to wait until I was 16, which I did." Amy continued. "Not that anyone until then, or even after then had been interested. But later that year Andrew Shepardson, The guy I had been crushing on for years asked me out."

She didn't know why she was telling him this story out of all the possible ones to pick from. Se guessed it was because she wanted him to know he could tell her anything, because she had been through some horrible things too. Plus, she just had this instinct that told her she could trust him with this.

"It turns out that his friends were just around the corner of the hallway. He had been dared to ask me out as a joke. They all had a great laugh about it. And it made me insecure for the longest time."

There was a short pause after, during which Spencer decided to tell her his own story. Taking a deep breath he said, "I know what that feels like."

Amy was shocked. "You're kidding me?" She couldn't believe anyone would do something like that to Spencer. Although she was judging from the Spencer she knew and not the childhood Spencer. But still.

"They did," he admitted. "And worse."

"What could be worse?" She asked.

"I was in the library when they sent Harper Hillman in to tell me that Alexa Lisbon the prettiest girl in the school, wanted to meet me behind the field house. I should have known right then that something was wrong, but I foolishly went any way," He said. He looked so ashamed to have been tricked so easily. "When I got there she was waiting, along with the entire football team." He paused. " They, uh, they stripped me naked and then they…tied me to a goal post." He finished looking down at his plate.

"Okay, I know the last thing you probably want right now is sympathy," She leaned over and gave him a hug. "But I can't resist."

"Thanks," He said returning the hug.

"I just have one question," She said when they broke a part.

"Which would be?"

"Can I have Penelope track them down so I can kick their butts?" She asked, making Spencer laugh and officially breaking the tension. "What's so funny?"

"You wanting to track down the people who tormented me in high school so you can beat them up," he said amused.

"I happen to take it very personal when someone hurts my friends," she replied, looking pleased with herself.

"You didn't even know me back then," he pointed out. he found it surprising, yet flattering that she would consider doing that for him.

"Doesn't matter. You are my friend who I shall defend," She said. Then she realized the words she had used and grinned. "Hey, I rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" She burst out laughing at her own lame joke.

Spencer gave her a strange look. "I'm starting to get the impression that you are not completely normal."

"Normal, darling, is a relative term," she said. since they had finished eating she started taking the dishes to the sink. Spencer jumped up to help her. "Do you know the meaning to the word sit?"

"Apparently not," he replied, rinsing his own dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Some genius you are."

After the dishes were loaded, they headed into the living room. they sat in the same spots on the couch that they had the first night. This time though, Amy was wearing pants. So Spencer didn't have to worry about them riding up and exposing more skin.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm not finished talking yet."

"What if I am?"

"Tough. If you refuse to talk I'll just hold you down to get the answers out of you," she threatened.

"You wouldn't," He said, not entirely sure that was true. If her behavior in the past two weeks was anything to go by, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Wanna bet," she said, pouncing on him and pinning him down on the couch by surprise. As he lay on the couch she straddled his waist and pinned his arms over his head. "Are you going to talk?"

"No," he said simply, not to struggle in the least. "You do know I could just roll over and flip you off of me, right?"

"Not when I do this," She said, ticking his sides. Unfortunately she got no response. "What? how come you're not laughing?"

"Because I'm not ticklish there," he said, arms still over his head even though he was free to move them. Movement at this time wouldn't be to wise considering how she was positioned. It was fine until she started moving around.

"Not there huh? That means you're ticklish in another area," she said with a mischievous look. "Find it I will my precious!" She started by going after his neck. When that didn't work she began to turn around on him so she could go after the lower part of his body.

On second though Spencer decided, her movement was even worse then his. He sat up and flipped her onto her back. He went after her side with his hands, figuring that since she went after his first it was most likely her ticklish spot. He was right.

"Okay! Okay!" She screamed through her laughter. "You win! Just stop! Pleaseeeeeeee!"

Spencer stopped and pulled his hands away. "I like winning," He said as she was catching her breath. "So, what did you want to know?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. She started all of that to get him to talk and after getting her to surrender, he was willing? Spencer Reid could be a truly evil man.

****Author's note: So lets review. They have slept in the same bed together. Amy has used Spencer as a human pillow. They got everyone to believe they were a couple. Amy straddled Spencer's waist and they had a little tickle/wrestling match. And they still haven't kissed. WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?! Hehe. **


	30. Chapter 30

"I can't believe you," Amy said.

Spencer looked at her innocently. "What?"

"Don't what me. I went through all of that to get you to talk to me, and you were willing to do it the whole time," She said indignantly.

"Well I never said I wasn't willing to talk. I merely asked what if I didn't want to," He point out.

"Well just for that I'm not going to take it easy on you," she replied, sitting herself indian style on the couch facing him. "I was going to let you off with nice questions, but now you will pay."

"And how exactly am I going to pay?" He asked, stretching his legs out off the side of the couch and leaning back on the arm rest.

"You get to tell me about your love life," She said smiling.

"What love life? This job doesn't allow you to have one of those," He said. "It barely allows you to have a life."

"Oh don't give me that crap," She said, sure he was just trying to dodge the question. "First of all while the job does take up quite a bit of our time, there is still enough left to devout to your personal life."

"Work here longer, then say that."

"Second," She continued, ignoring him. "You had a life before the BAU. I can't imagine you have never had a girlfriend."

"I'm not exactly the type of guy every girl dreams of," Spencer said.

"Why not?" She asked, confused why he would ever think that. "You're attractive, funny, smart, you have a job…"

"I'm awkward, geeky, socially inept," he added to her list. Amy smacked his leg. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his left leg. "What was that for?"

"There shall be no self hatred in my house," She ordered. "Unless it is my own. I didn't hit you that hard anyway."

"No, but I was shot in this leg," He said.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "Does it really hurt? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," He said, declining the offer.

"So how did you get shot?" she asked. She knew it had to be during a case, she just didn't know when.

"With a gun," he replied smirking.

"Don't make me hit you again," She threatened, raising her hand. "You know what I mean."

"Alright, alright. It was during a case," He said. She gave him a 'duh' look, so he continued. "The unsub was about to shoot our victim and I pushed him out of the way."

Amy smiled. "See, another thing to add to the list. You're a hero."

"I'm not a hero," Spencer said.

"Yes you are," she insisted. "Anyone who would risk their own life for a stranger is a hero."

"If you say so," he relented.

After a short pause Amy shouted, "Hey! You distracted me!"

"From what?"

"Don't play innocent," She said, pointing a finger. "You know what you did. Now spill on romance details or I will smack you in the leg again."

"You wouldn't," He said. Amy glared at him. "You know you wouldn't. But if you insist, there really isn't that much to tell."

"Then it will be a short story and you can ask me something," She said, not willing to give up.

"My first girlfriend wasn't until I was 19," he admitted. "Up until then I had other things on my mind. Not that I wasn't interested, I just had other priorities. Mary McNair was a senior in high school. I think for her it was mostly about dating a guy in college. I tried to fit in with her friends, but I never really connected with people my own age. Eventually the fact that I was a college man turned out to not be enough. She broke up with me for someone who knew what he was doing."

"So can I…" Amy started.

"No you can not track her down and beat her up," He replied to her unfinished question.

"Just checking."

"After that there were a few dates, but nothing that turned into anything worth mentioning," He continued. "Until Lila Archer."

"The TV star?" She asked. When had Spencer met her?

"Yes. She was being stalked and the team took the case." This didn't sound good to Amy. Falling in love with a victim is a naughty no no. "I got to know her and it felt like I was falling in love with her." Okay, for love Amy was willing to over look the naughty no no's. Unfortunately since she knew nothing about Lila, it obviously didn't work out. "We talked a few times after the case was over. I even flew out to see her once. But with her career being at one end of the country, and mine taking me all over the place, I couldn't see it going anywhere."

"So strike two?" Amy asked, leaning back on the opposite arm rest.

"Strike two," he agreed. "My love life after that is basically none existent. There have never been any real serious relationships for me. Everything ends after a few dates, if that. I met another girl down in Atlanta. Austin was great. We actually managed to stay together for awhile, don't ask me how. But she grew tired of me leaving all the time for cases."

"Strike three?"

"And I'm out," he said. "That the last for my seriously pathetic love life."

"Well they obviously didn't have brain one in their heads," Amy said. "So it's their loss."

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" she asked, wondering what Spencer wanted.

"It's your turn," He replied. "Time to dish on your love life."

"Yay! A walk down scum bag lane!" She said. bouncing on the couch clapping her hands. Spencer laughed at her crazy antics. "Who do you want to hear about first?"

"Just start from the beginning."

"Okay," Amy began. "So Simon Davis, aka scumbag one, was my boyfriend after high school. I had just started college. We dated for a little over a month. He wanted to take our relationship to a level I wasn't comfortable with. When I told him that it wasn't going to happen, he dumped me. Then he proceeded to tell everyone that we had sex anyway and I gave lousy head. Feel free to look him up and kick his ass any time you want."

"I'm sure Hotch already has," Spencer said. He hoped he had, because a guy like that certainly deserved it.

"Nope, I never told him," Amy said. "Never let him find out. He had to much going for him at the time. I didn't want him to screw that up."

"So I see why you called him scumbag one," he said. "Are all the others that bad?"

"Not really. Except the last one," Amy admitted. "All the others pretty much just left when they realized they weren't going to get what they wanted just because they wanted it. The last giant jerk decided however, that if I wasn't going to give him what he wanted he would just get it somewhere else until I was ready. Unfortunately for him I found out."

"So does that mean you are a…" He started before he thought it completely through. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. His face turned red after asking the inappropriate question.

"A virgin?" she said with a smile. "Yes I am. It's not that I have to wait until marriage necessarily. It's just I equate sex and love together. I need to be able to feel like I'm really in love with some one before I can have sex. And I haven't ever felt that way before."

Amy fidgeted after her little spiel about sex and love. It's not that she had a problem admitting to being a virgin. And she believed every word she said. She was just afraid she had over shared.

"It's good to know there is someone else out there who thinks sex and love should go together," Spencer said, after seeing her discomfort.

"You? Really?" She said. Somehow it had not dawned on her that he might be a virgin, even after hearing his tale of woe with the ladies.

"My mother raised me to believe that you should respect a woman, and that love comes before anything else," He said, looking very proud as he though of his mom.

"She sound like a terrific woman," Amy said.

"She is," he replied. Amy noticed that he started to look a little unsure of himself.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No, just thinking about something," he said.

"What's your mom like," Amy asked, knowing it was her Spencer was thinking about. When he hesitated she said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, You're going to find out anyway," he said. "My mom, she really is a terrific woman. She taught me so much and I love her for that. But it hasn't always been easy." He paused, trying to hold his composure. Amy let him take his time to continue. "She has schizophrenia."

Spencer watched Amy carefully, gauging her reaction. He wanted so badly for her to be okay with this. He wouldn't blame her if she ran though. Her real reaction wasn't anything he would have guessed though.

"When was she diagnosed?" Amy asked, moving down to his end of the couch to curl up next to him. She rested her head on his chest just like she had the other night.

"Before I was born," he answered. "She went off her medication to have me. She always told me it was the best decision of her life."

Amy smiled. "I'm sure it was."

"I had to take care of her when I was younger. My dad left us when I was 10." Spencer felt her tense up, and wondered what she was thinking. "I did my best to do everything right. But after I turned 18 I turned out to be just like my dad. I had her committed to the Bennington Sanitarium. I ran just like her did."

Amy pushed herself up to look at Spencer. "Spencer, you didn't run. You did what you thought was best for her and you. You couldn't live your life and take care of he the way she needed. And I may not know her, but I can only imagine how much it would have killed to see you loose out on your own life.

And I may not know your father either, but you can't be anything like him. You stayed and took care of her the best way possible. Don't ever think you did anything less."

Amy laid back down on his chest. Things were silent for a while. Spencer began to play with her hair absentmindedly.

"Did you know I write her a letter every day?" he asked. "My mother I mean."

"See," she said. "You are a great son."

"She doesn't like that I work on such sad cases," he added. "But she's proud of me. I want so much for her to be proud of me."

Amy looked up again and smiled. "No wonder you're so special."

They stayed like that, curled up on the couch facing each other. They were no more then a few inches a part, looking into each other's eyes. Spencer thought he could have stayed like that forever. Amy moved a stray piece of hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

The effectively snapped him back into reality. He cleared his throat looking over at the clock and noticed it was past 10. "Oh, man. I should really go," He said. "We have work tomorrow, and I need to get home."

Spencer and Amy got up off the couch and went to the door. As he was putting his shoes back on Amy was hit with an idea.

"You could just stay here again," she suggested.

"After what happened last time, I don't think It's such a good idea," he said.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea," he said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied. After he walked out she put her hand up to her cheek and smiled.

****authors note: Look, he kissed her! What? Oh, you wanted a kiss on the mouth. Well you didn't specify. Jeez, you try to make people happy.......**


	31. Chapter 31

****Author's note: This should make everyone happy. I had to up the rating of the story thanks to this chapter. **

Amy stumbled into her living room in the middle of the night after waking up to someone knocking on her door.

**Knock, knock**

"I'm coming, Hold on," She hollered at the front door, wondering who it could be at this time of night. Tuning on the porch light to look out the window she found none other then Spencer Reid standing on her doorstep in pajama bottoms and a hoodie. Confused, she opened the door to let him in. "Spencer, what are you…?"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. His lips crashed down on hers as soon as he entered the house, kicking the door shut behind him. She tried to pull away, but his left arm was wrapped around her waist while his right hand wove itself into her hair, firmly securing their bodies together. The kiss was hot, sweet and full of passion. It didn't take long for her to melt into it and stop resisting.

Amy didn't know what brought this on, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, if it was at all possible. She was loving the feel of his lips on her and praying it would never end. Unfortunately the need to breath became an issue and they had to break apart.

Looking into his eyes Amy said, "Spencer, I don't understand."

"I went home and I couldn't get you out of my head," he explained, beginning to trail kisses, starting at her jaw line and working his way down her neck. "I want you. I've wanted this for a week."

"What about work?" She asked, with what little coherent thought she had left.

"Screw work. You're worth it." He continued to kiss and nip at he neck, drawing short gasps and moans. Trailing his hand down to cup her butt he said," Tell me to stop."

She did stop the attention he was paying to her neck and pulled his face up to meet hers. "Don't stop," she said before pulling his lips to hers.

Spencer trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Amy complied, more then willing to let him have access. He moaned into her mouth and grabbed her legs to scoop her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically as he pinned her up against the wall.

In this new position Amy could feel his obvious arousal. This only served to spur her further and she pushed her hips against his, resulting in both moaning in pleasure. Amy moved her hands to the zipper of his hoodie, working to remove the barrier. He released his grip on her bottom long enough to rid himself of the now unnecessary garment.

Amy was surprised to find him shirtless underneath. She took in the site of his naked torso as her hands explored the newly discovered skin. As Spencer's mouth made its way across her collarbone she raked her nails down his back, leaving small welts. Spencer hissed in both pain and pleasure.

While his lips were busy up top, Spencer's left hand had found its way past the edge of her shorts to squeeze her bare butt. His right hand was following a similar action, only its focus was on her breast. He his fingers kneaded and tweaked her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her tank top.

Just as his hand left their work and traveled to the hem of her shirt to remove it, her phone began ringing. "Ignore it," He told her. Who was she to argue with that? Besides, whoever was on the phone at this hour could wait. Spencer's attention was much more important.

**Ring, Ring**

Amy opened her groggy eyes to the sound of her cell phone going off. Reaching over on the night stand she saw the caller ID read JJ. "Hello," She answered, voice full of sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Amy," JJ said, sounding much more awake. "We have a case. I need you to come into the office as soon as possible."

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up in her bed, more awake with news of a case.

"6:30," JJ replied. "I'll fill you in on the case when you get in."

"Alright. I'll be there soon," Amy said. "Bye."

"Bye."

After Amy hung up the phone she sat in bed for a minute with her head in her hands. She could not believe the dream she just had as it replayed in her head. There was no denying that she wanted Spencer. Her only fear was that he didn't want her. She would give anything for the Spencer in her dream to be at her door right now.

Unfortunately she had a job to do and that came first right now. She tossed her phone back on the stand and got out of bed to get ready for what she was sure was going to be a very bad day. After all, not only did they have a case, but she had to face the man she just had a sex dream about in less then an hour. This was not going to be good.


	32. Chapter 32

Amy arrived at the BAU only to find that everyone else was already seated and waiting for her. The only place left to sit was next to Spencer, which made her slightly uncomfortable. but since she didn't really have a choice in the matter, she sat down.

"Sorry I"m late," She said. "Did you already start?"

"No we haven't," Spence replied, greeting Amy with a smile. "I just got here myself actually."

"You're not really late, you were the last one I called," JJ said.

"Oh, well if that doesn't just make me feel all special inside," Amy joked.

"It's nothing personal," JJ said. "I'm just not used to calling you yet. If you want, you can be the first one I call next time."

"And loose out on what little extra sleep I could get?" Amy scrunched her nose up. "No thanks."

"There's just no winning with you is there MiniHotch?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"There is if you know how," Amy replied.

"Oh yea," Morgan said, leaning in from his seat next to her. "Does Reid know how? You two seem to always be arriving close together."

"Which is pretty reasonable when you consider we live in the same area," Spencer said, noticing Amy's slight blush at Morgan's question. The other's probably noticed as well, but said nothing.

"It's a convenitent excuse when you think about it," Rossi offered.

"Dave not you too," Amy begged, head in her hands now to hide her blush. This line of questioning wasn't helpful to forget about last night.

"And you could argue that the so called prank you guys pulled was just to throw us off," He added.

"Come on, we didn't prank you," Amy said, looking up now to plead her case. "Why do you have to help him out?"

"Don't you think he's bad enough on his own?" Spencer asked.

"Consider it pay back for excluding me from the fun," Rossi said with a smirk.

Everyone else just watched them banter back and forth. They were all sure there was nothing going on between Amy and Spencer, but that hadn't stopped Morgan from teasing them all week. To their credit they had done their best to ignore him or simply deny the accusations, wanting to keep the drama to a minimum after the outcome of Monday.

"Alright, that's enough, "Aaron said. He no longer had the concern that Spencer and his sister were developing anything more then a close friendship. At least for the most part. That did not however mean that he appreciated Morgan's constant implications.

Taking that as her cue to start, JJ passed files out to the team. "Five women have been found in different parks around Madison, Wisconsin in the past two months," she said, putting images up on the screen. "The first three were found roughly two weeks a part. Then the next two were found 1 week a part."

"Five victims and we are just now getting called in," Emily said, disgusted that it had taken so long.

"The locals thought they had it under control," JJ explained. "But with the escalation in the time line, the decide they couldn't wait."

"All the victims have been white brunettes, between 5'5'' and 5'8'' tall with a slender build," Amy said looking through the pictures. She had basically just described herself.

"Given the extent of the injuries it's safe to say the the unsub kept them for a while," Derek added. "Do we know how long they were missing before the bodies were found?"

"Only two have been identified so far," JJ replied. She brought two separate pictures up on the screen. Abby Turner, 29, was a veterinary technician at a local animal shelter. She was found in Glenwood park. Beth Duggar, the fourth victim was 26 and worked at a daycare. She was found in midland park. Both had been missing for two weeks."

"So he is keeping to a two week timeline," Spencer pointed out getting everyone's attention. "He abducts them and keeps them captive for two weeks, and each body is found two weeks a part. So he must be picking up another victim as soon as he disposes of the body."

"Except the last two were found only a week a part from the previous," Emily said. "But according to the Beth Duggar time line they are still being kept for two weeks."

"So he must have escalated to holding two women at a time," Rossi suggested.

"But where is he finding his victims?" Amy asked.

"Abby Turner was last seen at Acewood park," JJ said. "The last place Beth Duggar was seen was leaving work."

"Two separate locations," Amy said. "Not enough to know where he is grabbing them."

"But it is enough to know that right now there are two women who need us to find this guy," Aaron said. "Garcia I want you to check missing person for the last year for women matching the victim's description."

"I'll get right on it," She replied gathering her stuff.

"Everyone else grab your ready bags," he added. "We're going to Wisconsin."

As everyone filed out of the room Spencer hung back waiting for Amy.

"Hey. I called you this morning to see if you wanted to ride in together. You didn't answer," Spencer said concerned.

"Oh, yea, sorry. I was in the shower and then I had to hurry to get here. Didn't want to be late," she said, making up a lie on the spot. "I didn't even check to see who it was."

"Oh, okay," he replied. He didn't really believe her, but he was willing to let it drop because they needed to get going.

The truth was Amy had known it was Spencer who calling her this morning. She saw his number pop up on the caller ID and decided to ignore it. She couldn't afford to start anything with him now and needed to distance herself.

She only hoped that after this was all over he wouldn't hate her for keeping this secret.

****author's note: OMG! Rossi is back! We haven't seen him since chapter 14, and this is chapter 32. Where the heck has he been? lol.**


	33. Chapter 33

Once on the jet, Amy made sure to sit as far from Spencer as possible. This only served to confuse him and have him send her a questioning look. He wondered what he had done wrong. She had ignored his call this morning and was now sitting with Hotch, Prentiss and JJ when she would normally take the available seat next to him.

He couldn't imagine it was anything to do with last night. After all, she had been the one to initiate wrestling around. SHE was was the one who had straddled HIS waist. If anything he should be the one who was uncomfortable. The only thing he had done was to give her a kiss goodnight one the cheek. She couldn't really be mad about that could she?

Besides the kiss, the only other thing that he could think of was that he talked about his mother. But she had seemed so accepting of it. She had even defended his choice to put his mother in a sanitarium. Had she changed her mind over night and decided that a friendship with him wasn't worth it?

It was killing him not knowing what was bothering her, not knowing if it was something he could fix. As he got to know her he was becoming more attracted to her. He thought she was feeling the same way, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe she had figured out that he wanted more then friendship and that was why she was pulling away.

Morgan's voice broke Spencer from his thoughts. "Hey baby girl, tell me what you have for me," he said as Garcia popped up on the screen.

"Nothing that can be shared in front of a group, my hunk of chocolate love," she replied.

"Garcia, the case," Aaron reminded her.

"Alright," she responded, going into dazzling tech mode. "Using my brilliant technical skills I have found 18 missing cases ove rthe past year, two of which belong to Abby Turner and Beth Duggar. Out of the 16 left, 11 match the description of our victim."

"11? Are you sure Penelope?" Amy asked, looking through the files.

"You are aware who you are talking too right?" Garcia shot back.

"Sorry, momentary lapse in sanity," Amy grinned. "Please forgive me."

"I think what Amy is trying ti say is that we only have five other women," Prentiss clarified. "That leaves six women unaccounted for if they are his victims."

"Lets not jump to conclusions before we know if they do belong to him," Rossi said. "For all we know they have nothing to do with this case."

"Rossi's right. There are an average of 2,300 missing persons reported in the United States on a daily basis," Spencer informed them. "Wisconsin alone has 978 cases, both active and inactive. Only 296 of which involve someone over the age of 18, roughly half of which are female."

Everyone stared at Reid as he finished.

"Why do I even bother?" Garcia asked, making everyone laugh.

"I didn't know the specifics for Madison," Spencer replied impishly.

"I guess that's why we have Penelope," Amy said, enjoying the lightened mood on the jet despite the severity of the case. "She fills in what your encyclopedia brain can not."

"Garcia, who are the last two missings?" Hotch asked, getting back to business.

"That would Trish Fitzpatrick, 28 and a waitress at IHOP last seen biking home. And Jane Allen also 28. She was unemployed and was last seen at Elver park," She replied.

"Can you send..."

"The files to your PDA?" She asked finishing his sentence. "Already done."

"Good work Garcia."

"Anytime boss man. Garcia out," she said as her image left the screen.

"So beside looks it doesn't seem like these women had anything thing in common," Prentiss commented. "They all worked at different types of jobs."

"But two of them did go were last seen at parks," JJ pointed out making a connection. "And he has been dumping the bodies in different park areas." All these years working with profilers had rubbed off on her.

"So there could be a connection through the park system," Rossi said. "It's certainly worth checking out."

"Alright, Dave and I will visit the parks where the last two victims were found," Hotch said, beginning to hand out assignments. "Prentiss and Morgan I want you to talk to the families of the two most recent missing."

"You want us to see if they could be the two he has now," Morgan stated for clarification.

"Exactly," Hotch replied. "JJ, I need you to see if you can get a match on the other five we have. Contact missing persons and families to see if they can be identified."

"What about Amy and I?" Reid asked.

"I want you two to go to the corner's office," He explained. "figure out what he did to these woman and what exactly he needed to do it. If he graduated to two a ta time, he needed a way to control one while he was with the other."

There was a slight hesitation in Amy's expression, but she quickly covered it up. It was enough for Spencer to noticed though. He couldn't help but think that there was something going on with her. He just wished he knew what it was.


	34. Chapter 34

Spencer and Amy arrived at the Madison's corner's office to meet with the chief medical examiner. Dr. Timberlane was a short plump man with greying hair. He wore round wire-rim glasses and looked to be in his fifties.

Dr. Timberlane had brought the last victim, who was still unidentified, out so they could see the extent of the injuries. To Amy the similarity between her and Jane Doe was uncanny. It was like looking down at herself, a feeling that sent a chill down her spine. Seeing her discomfort, Spencer decided to take the lead and begin the interview.

"Dr. Timberlane, What can you tell us about the victims," Spencer asked.

"Each woman was raped and beaten over the course of her capture. They have all been covered in multiple bruises as well as having several fractures and broken bones." Dr. Timberlane said, going over the list of injuries found during examination.

"What makes you say it was done over time?" Spencer continued to question.

Amy was still looking down at the victim. She could hear everything the Dr. was saying, but she couldn't pull herself away. All she could focus on was the idea that it could be her lying there.

"The bruises were at varying stages in the healing process, including those around the neck," he explained. "Cause of death was strangulation. However, do to the multiple marks it seems that she was revived several times before death."

"Was there any evidence of drugs in their systems?" Amy asked, finally snapping out of it. "Something to suggest how he kept them under his control?"

"There wasn't any need for drugs," He replied.

"Why is that?" Amy asked.

"Because he kept them tied up," Dr. Timberlane explained. "Judging by the bruising on the wrists and ankles I'd say he used shackles. Which would explain the bruising on the rest of the body. It matches the pattern of a chain."

"So they were kept concious and aware the entire time," Spencer said to no one in particular. It was more like he was thinking out loud as he leaned over to examine the marks on the body more closely.

"Yes. there is just one thing that confuses me," Timberlane responded.

"What's that?" Spencer asked, straightening back up.

"From what I have seen and understand from my years in the field the level of torture usually increase as the victims count goes up."

"That's generally the case," Amy said, wondering where he was going with this.

"But ever since Beth Duggar was found, the extent of the injuries has been less," Timberlane said. "It doesn't make sense."

This had both of the agents puzzled. Why would the degree of assault go down as the unsub evolved and became more confident? If anything he should be needing more torture to achieve his goal.

Suddenly, a light went on in Amy's head. "Actually, it makes perfect sense."

"How?" Spencer asked, not seeing how she got to that conclusion.

"I'll explain when we meet up with the rest of the team," She said. "Thank you for your time Dr. Timberlane."

"Uh, sure," he said, bewildered by her sudden change and need to leave. "If you need anything else don't hesitate to call or come by."

"We won't," Spencer replied, just as bewildered and feeling lost in the dust. "Thanks again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Amy arrived at the Madison police station to meet with the rest of the team. the station was big enough that they had been given there own room to set up in. By the looks of things, JJ had done just that while they were out.

At the front of the room there were two evidence boards covered with information on the victims. Each photo had some combination of physical description, place last seen, where they were found and how long they had been missing.

On another board was vague workings on what the unsubs profile might be. Most of it had to deal with access to the dump sites. It was written in what looked like Aaron's handwriting, So Amy guessed him and Dave must have gotten back and began what they could while waiting for everyone else.

When they walked in the team was seated around a table in the center of the room going over local files on the case. There was also another unknown detective in the room who was most likely the lead on the case. When they entered Aaron looked up from his file.

"Good, you're back," He said. "This is Detective Burton. Detective, these are Agents Reid and Hotchner."

The detective looked from Amy to Aaron, "Hotchner? As in?"

"As in his sister," Amy said. "Not his wife."

"Oh," he responded. "Still, isn't that a little..."

"Unusual?" Amy asked. "Yes, we know."

"It was a special assignment from the director," Aaron said, defending her position on the team for the first time. "And now that we are all here, we can begin piecing things together."

"I've contacted missing persons and family members," JJ started. "So far we have been able to identify both Marie Edwards and Lisa Hart, the second and fifth victims. Marie was 27 and worked at Hair Cuts Plus. According to her husband, she went jogging every Monday at Sunset park. It would have been the perfect opportunity for anyone to grab her. Lisa Hart was 28 and worked as a barista at Starbucks. She didn't have a driver's license and walked to and from work. Her path took her through Burrows park."

"Sounds like they were in the position to be watched," Detective Burton suggested.

"Except for the fact that Trisha's boyfriend told us she normally drove to and form work," Emily said, offering the information her and Derek had gathered. "The only reason she was biking through Warner park was because her car had broken down the day before."

"Jane Allen also poses another problem with the theory he had been watching them," Derek said. "She was only in the park because she was cooling down from a fight with her boyfriend."

"Not to mention the fact that to watch them he would have to take time away from where ever he is keeping the victims was currently holding," Amy pointed out.

"The Parks do seem to be significant though," Aaron said. "Whether it is by coincidence that he find them in the park that day, it appears that he both abducts the women from parks and disposes of their bodies at a park as well."

"But they have all been different parks," Burton said.

"Of course they have," Dave said, leaning back in his chair. "If he had been operating out of only one park, he would have been surrounded by cops by now. Even if he used the largest park available."

"The are he chooses to dump the bodies is not by coincidence though," Aaron said, beginning to offer his information. "The dump sites had quick access to the road for and easy drive in and out. And they were surrounded by woods, which suggests he scouted the are before hand."

"If he is as smart as you're saying, how are we going to catch him?" Burton asked.

"By being smarter then him and building his profile," Emily said. "Once we know who he is we can predict his next move."

"What did you two learn at the corner's office?" Aaron asked, directing his question at Spencer and Amy.

"We know that the victims were raped and severely beaten over the course of there two weeks with the unsub," Reid began. "He kept them under control by restraining their wrists and ankles with shackles. However, Dr. Timberlane noticed that as he progressed, the amount of physical abuse went down."

"That doesn't make sense Reid," Derek said. "Unsubs don't decrease in violence as the progress, it gets worse."

"But if you look at the victims, it fits," JJ said. "The pictures from each dump site as the women were found show them with less injuries."

"So he is getting what he wants from inflicting less?" Emily asked, not understanding how that would work.

"Or he is still inflicting just as much torture, just through a different means," Amy suggested.

Spencer sat up straighter, ready to hear what she had come up with. She had refused to tell him on the way over, saying it would be easier just to tell everyone at once.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, wondering where his sister was going with this.

"He graduated from taking on victim to holding two at a time," She stated.

"Which fits with the evolution in needing an increase in stimulus," Derek said. "But with the time line he should still be abusing them just as much as before."

"He is," Amy said. "But for one week, instead of physical abuse, it psychological."

"You mean..." JJ started.

"For the first week he has them watching what he is doing to the other woman, knowing they are next," Amy explained. "And every scream he gets with out touching her fuels him just as much as if he were physically touching her."

The team thought about Amy's theory. It seemed to fit the unsubs type as well as the time line. They were getting closer to figuring this guy out. But they needed to move fast. If the time line fit, Trisha had less then 48 hours before they found her dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was sitting on the bed in her hotel room. It was 10:30 but she couldn't sleep so she was working on the sketch Spencer had found the first time he had been to her apartment. Drawing was one thing she used to wind down and this one was close to being finished.

As she was switching pencils for shading she heard a knock on her door. She got up off the bed and walked to the door. Looking out the peep hole she sighed before opening the door.

"Yes, Spencer," She said. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk," He said, entering the room with out waiting for permission.


	35. Chapter 35

****Author's note: Everyone keeps asking me if Amy is going to become a victim. That would really suck for Spencer if it happens, considering he hasn't even told her how he feels yet. Guess you'll just have to wait and see....**

Amy was slightly shocked by Spencer's brazen attitude to just walk into her room.

"Of course you can come in Spencer, I'd love to talk to you," She said to the empty doorway. Closing the door and turning around she found him sitting down at the small table near the window. He looked at her expectantly. sighing, she went over and took the seat opposite him. "So what do you want?"

"I want to know what's been up with you today," Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Amy knew she had been acting weird today, no matter how she tried to hide it. She just didn't know what part of the day he was referring to.

"For starters, you ignored my call this morning," he said, finally admitting he didn't buy her excuse.

"I told you, I was in the shower," she defended.

"I don't believe you. You avoided making eye contact with me when you were telling your story, which makes me think you are hiding something," Spencer said, analyzing her behavior from the morning. "And on the jet, you refused to sit next to me."

"I didn't refuse to sit next to you, I just didn't sat somewhere else," Amy explained. "It's not like you asked me to sit with you. If you had asked me to sit with you and then I sat somewhere else, then that would be refusing to sit next to you. And what's the big deal with where I sit anyway?"

Spencer leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table that separated them. Focusing his gaze on Amy he said, "Case in point, you are also being overly defensive."

"Overly defensive?"

"Yes," he said. Then he relaxed his posture and tone, knowing the next thing he said would upset her even more. "I also noticed the way you looked at Marie Edwards when we were at the coroner's office today." Amy pushed away from the table and looked at the wall and away from Spencer. "Amy, it's perfectly natural for you to identify with the victims. Especially since in this case they look so much like you."

"Spencer, stop profiling me!" She shouted, storming over to the bed and sitting with her back turned to him.

Spencer sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Amy, I'm not profiling you," he said, standing up and moving next to her on the bed. "I'm trying to be a good friend. I want to help you with whatever is bothering you." Amy remained in her position, arms folded in anger. "Please?"

Spencer's please was so sweet and filled with concern that it made Amy melt. She couldn't help but give in and tell him what was going on.

"I don't like feeling weak," Amy said, looking down at the floor. "But when I saw her lying on the table, I couldn't help but see myself. We look so much alike, it was like it could have been me. Chances are that half of the victims we see will look like me. And it scares me. Don't get me wrong, I'm more then capable of doing this job. And I want to do it, I've been working for so long to get here. I just didn't think it would be like this."

Spencer reached over and grabbed Amy's hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Amy you are not weak," He said. She looked up and gave him a half smile, which quickly faded. "I'm serious. You are probably one of the strongest people I have ever met. The fact that you can recognize what you perceive as a weakness and put it aside to do the job is proof of that. And you did a fantastic job connecting something together that none of us thought of. Your ability to identify with the victims is an asset, even if it doesn't always seem like it sometimes. You are incredibly strong," he took her by the chin an lifted her eyes to meet his. "Don't ever doubt that."

Amy blushed. "Your pretty amazing yourself Spence," she said, leaning into his side. "Thanks for the pep talk."

Spencer wrapped his arm around her, "Anytime." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Spencer remembered the other thing he had come to talk to her about. "You know, I hate to ruin this right here, but there is still something you didn't answer for me."

"What's that?" she asked.

"When I called you this morning," he said, hesitantly broaching the subject again. He didn't want to upset her, but he really needed and answer. "Why didn't you answer?"

Amy tensed in his grip. "Oh, that," she said. "I know I should have just answered, and it's really stupid that I didn't. I was just trying to figure something out and needed time to think."

"What were you trying to figure out?" he asked, curious as to what would be so important for her to ignore his call.

"It's…personal," she said. She didn't want to be so distant and vague with him, but this wasn't the time to discuss what she wanted.

"Oh, okay," he said, pulling away.

"Spencer, I'm serious this time," she said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "If it was something I thought I could tell you, I would."

"I thought with everything we've already shared, we could tell each other anything," Spencer said, hurt that she was still keeping a secret. One that was keeping her form him in more ways then one.

"Not this. At least not now," she said. The hurt look in his eyes was killing her. "I don't want to keep secrets from you. But right now, I don't have a choice."

Spencer didn't understand why she didn't have a choice, but was willing to let it slide since she was eventually planning on telling him. Especially since she was talking to him again. "Just please promise you wont ignore my calls again."

"I promise," she said, pulling him into a hug.

That's when Spencer noticed the sketchbook on the bed. It was still open, and he could tell she had been working on it. unfortunately the angle he was at didn't provide him with a good look at the picture.

"What's that?" he asked, breaking the hug and reaching for the book.

Amy lunged for the book, shutting it and clutching it to her chest before he got the chance to look at it. "Nothing," she said quickly.

"Nothing, huh? It looks like your sketchbook," he said, trying to grab it form her death grip. "Have you finished that picture yet?"

"Almost," she replied, rolling on to her stomach to protect the book.

"Can I see it?" he asked, not really expecting her to say yes.

"Not yet," she said, face buried in the pillows.

"Come on." She shook her head. "Why not?" When she didn't respond, Spencer knelt up on the bed and leaned over her. "Let me see it," he ordered.

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice," he said. Spencer grabbed at her side, ticking her and sending her into a fit of laughter. "Show me."

"No," she screamed, rolling off the bed.

Amy ran over to the table as Spencer jumped off the bed to go after her. She put a chair between them, but it wasn't much of an obstacle with his long arms. Managing to push past his reach, Amy ran back to the bed. This time she put the book behind her, laying down on it.

"Big mistake," Spencer said. He moved over to the bed and positioned himself between Amy's legs. They wrestled for a few minutes before Spencer managed to pin her arms above her head. leaning over her, he used his free hand to reach behind her back to get the book.

They were so caught up in their struggle that they didn't hear the door open.


	36. Chapter 36

"What the hell is going on in here," Aaron shouted, visibly upset at walking in on them in their current positions.

Looking over and seeing Amy's brother standing in the room, Spencer let go of Amy's hands and jumped off the bed like it was on fire. "Hotch," He squeaked. "I, uh, we were…"

"Spencer and I were just playing keep away with my sketchbook," Amy said, saving Spencer and glaring daggers at her brother. What made him think he could just walk into her room? She could have been naked for Christ's sake. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I heard you screaming and furniture being knocked around," he said, looking over at Spencer who was standing at the end of the bed looking really uncomfortable.

"And what, you thought I was being attacked?" Amy asked sarcastically. Well, technically she was. But since it was Spencer doing the attacking, she didn't figure she was in any real danger. "It was just Spencer trying to grab my book," she said, holding it up for evidence.

"I see," Aaron replied. "Reid, would you mind going back to your own room so I can talk to my sister?" he asked, emphasizing the part about going to his own room.

"Uh, sure sir," He said, noting the emphasis. If this was Hotch's reaction when they were just friends, Spencer couldn't imagine how he would react if Hotch knew how he really felt about Amy. Before walking out the door he turned back and said, "Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Spencer," she smiled back at him.

"Goodnight Hotch."

"Goodnight Reid," he replied, face still stern.

Once Spencer was gone, Amy's smile disappeared. "What was that?" She asked her brother, pissed off by his behavior.

"What was…" Aaron began.

"No, save it Aaron," Amy said. She knew Aaron didn't think he had done anything wrong and wasn't about to let him get away with it. "What gives you the right to just walk into my room? What if I had been naked?"

"Considering what I walked in on, it's a good thing you weren't," Aaron shot back.

"What you walked in on? Aaron you walked in on nothing," She said. God her brother could be such an ass. "Spencer and I were just goofing around. Is there something wrong with that?"

"So Spencer came over just to wrestle a sketchbook from you?" Aaron asked. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Oh Amy wanted so much to smack the crap out of him. At least Spencer had come to check on her. The way her brother was acting it appeared that her only cared about checking up on her.

"For your information, he came to see if I was alright."

"He came to see if you were alright?" He questioned, tone and posture softening.

"Yes. You see he figured that since the victims look so much like me, it might be bothering me just a little," She fired back. "But you know what, you're probably right. He didn't come over to be a friend. No, he came over to play the nice, sweet, sensitive guy. That way he could get into my pants and screw my brains out. Because he totally seems like the type of guy to do that."

"I never said he was," Aaron replied. Clearly the route he had chosen wasn't a good choice as it only served to make his sister angrier. And it wasn't good to have that much of Amy's anger directed at you.

"You may not have said it, but you certainly implied it," she said.

Aaron went over to grab the chair that Amy and Spencer had knocked down. He dragged it over and sat down in front of Amy.

"You're right, I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry," he said. "The truth is I came over here to check on you, as well as to warn you."

"Warn me?" she asked, wondering if this was about Spencer again. If it was, it was a stupid move on his part. She was so close to forgiving him for being a jack ass.

"Yes, but not about Spencer," he said, covering his ass. "It's about Strauss."

"Didn't we already go through the whole Strauss conversation?" She asked confused. "I thought we decided I was perfectly capable of handling Whatever it was she had to throw at me."

"I'm not doubting you. I'm just letting you know about her new move to go after the team."

"Which is?"

"She wanted me to take you off of the case," he said. "She feels the resemblance between you and the victims will adversely affect your ability to be objective."

"Oh that is crap," Amy said, her target of anger switching to Strauss. "I haven't even shown any signs of being unprofessional in the field. What makes her think I can't handle this?" Amy stood up and started pacing the room. "She can't seriously think taking me off the case is the right thing to do."

"That's what I told her," Aaron said. "As well as telling her that I wasn't going to do it."

Amy stopped her pacing and turned to face her brother, "Really?"

"Of course. Did you really expect anything less? he asked, not liking the fact that she could think so little of him.

"No, I know that's not how you work," she said, extremely happy that he had defended her. "Its just that most other tam leaders would have followed orders, even if there was no cause for them. And when it comes to a situation like this, you are my boss first and my brother second."

"Be that as it may, I stand by you and the rest of the team, no matter what. I'll go to bat for any of you whenever it's needed," he said standing up and getting ready to leave. "Anyone who acts and differently isn't really a leader or part of a team."

"And you make a great leader," she said, hugging him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you before."

"It's alright, I sort of deserved it," he said, showing a rare smile.

Amy returned the smile, "oh you definitely deserved it. but I'm still sorry."

"Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Aaron."

Once he left the room Amy went back to her sketch. It was almost done and by the time it was finished, Amy wouldn't need to hide it from Spencer anymore.

****Author's note: Sorry cloudgirl, you guessed right that it was Hotch, but I don't have 20 bucks to give you. **


	37. Chapter 37

Spencer, Derek and the two Hotchners sat at the tables in the Madison police department going over notes on the different aspects of the case, trying to build a solid profile. One of there biggest clues to finding him was the fact that he chose parks to both abduct and dispose of his victims. However, that quickly lead nowhere as Madison had over 30 parks of varying sizes. That put the team in the position of, as Penelope put it, "Finding a psychotic needle in a big freakin' hay stack." So there best tool was the profile.

Having finally identified the third victim as Tori Simmons, Dave and Emily were now out talking to the family. They weren't sure how much more information they would get, but it was worth the shot. If the unsub stuck to his timeline, he would be dumping Trisha Fitzpatrick's body tomorrow night and picking up a new victim the next day.

While they were trying to put the finishing touches on the profile, JJ was off contacting media personnel. Once the profile was ready, it would need to be presented not only to the police, but to the public as well. If they couldn't catch the unsub in time, every woman in the area who fit the his type would be at risk. They would need to dry up his victim pool to ensure safety.

Amy was staring at the evidence boards. Something was bugging her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, noticing her confused look.

"I don't know," she replied. She went over to the boards, as if looking closer at them would make it jump out at her. "Something about the whole park thing is bothering me."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "We've pretty much decided that the parks are his comfort zone. Easy access to victims and enough cover to dump a body. The only thing we haven't figured out is how he picks them."

"It's not the fact that he uses parks that's bothering me. It's something else. I'm just not sure what," she said, grabbing a marker and going to the empty dry erase board.

Curious about what she was thinking, the others looked on. Spencer stood up behind her as she drew a table with rows for each of the victims. Then she separated two columns for the parks where each victim was abducted and then disposed. She had to skip where Tori Simmons was taken from, as they didn't know that yet. But she was hoping she would get something from this.

"Do you see anything?" Amy asked, as she wrote down the information for the last victim.

"Yea, I do," Spencer replied.

Derek and Aaron exchanged a look, not seeing what was so significant.

"Mind clueing us in on what it is you see?" Derek asked.

"The places he picks to dispose of his victims are in the parks that the previous victim was abducted from," Spencer explained.

"Of course," Amy said, finally seeing it too. She knew there was a reason the park thing was bugging her, the same name of the parks kept popping up. "Abby turner was abducted at Acewood park, Lisa Hart was found in Acewood park and taken from Burrows park," she added, moving down the list and pointing to the different sections of the board. "Tori Simmons was found in Burrows park, Beth Duggar in midland park. Marie Edwards was found in Garner park, the same place Beth Duggar went missing."

"I'm betting that if we don't find her in time," Spencer said, "Trisha Fitspatrick will show up in Sunset park, where Marie Edwards was abducted."

Aaron got his cell phone out and dialed a number, putting the phone on speaker. "Assuming you are right, that would mean Tori was taken from Midland park."

Instead of someone answering the phone on the other end, Rossi walked in holding it up, "You rang."

"Rossi, were you guys able to figure out where Tori Simmons went missing?" Spencer asked.

"Tori's family said that as a writer she often went to midland park to write," Rossi said, taking a seat at the table. "But they would often go days with out hearing from her, so they didn't even know she was missing at first."

"That's pretty much the only useful information we got," Emily said.

"That's actually very useful," Amy said, adding Midland park in the section for Tori Simmons abduction.

"Why's that?" Emily asked. She was looking at the board and trying to figure out what Amy was working on.

"Because Spencer and Amy have figured out how he is choosing where to dispose of the bodies," Derek said.

"He's dumping them in the same park where he abducted his previous victim. Thanks to you guys, we know the pattern fits," Amy said, explaining the table on the board. "We still don't know how he picks the park to abduct his victims though."

"Still, this is a start," Rossi said. "How did you manage to figure it out?"

"There was something about the parks that was bothering me," she explained. "I couldn't figure it out so I separated that information from the rest of it."

"Spencer pointed to the board," and this is what popped out."

"Spencer is actually the one who noticed it," Amy said, giving the credit to him."

"Which he wouldn't have been able to do had you not felt the parks needed another look," Aaron said.

"So now that we know that, what do we do with it?" Emily asked.

"Call Garcia," Derek said, placing his phone down on the table. It was on speaker and ringing.

"You have reached Quantico's own CyberVixen," Penelope's voice answered. "Who wants to play?"

"Hey baby girl," Derek responded. "Can you get us a map of Midland park?"

"Is that even a question handsome?" Penelope retorted. "Check your screen."

Naturally Penelope had already found and loaded a map of the park onto their computer screen. Even with it narrowed to one park, it was still a lot of ground to cover.

"What's the map for?" Penelope asked.

"We have figured out that this is where he is going to dump the next body," Spencer responded.

"Oh yeah. glad I could help with that," Penelope said in a creeped out tone.

"Garcia can you highlight certain areas of the map for us?" Aaron asked.

"Of course sir, just give me some parameters to work with," she said.

"Start with areas that have a lot of cover," Aaron said.

"Densely wooded or with some type of fencing blocking the view," Rossi added.

"Okay, that's a start," she said, getting to work. "Give me more."

"Narrow it to places close to drive up access," Spencer said. "Back roads and pull offs. This guy is going to do everything he can to not be seen."

Garcia added those into the grid. "We have 3 separate wooded areas that fit."

"That's still a lot of area," Emily said. "If we are going to be reduced to waiting for him to dump Trisha we need to scout the areas in advance."

"Agreed," Aaron said. "Thanks Garcia.

"My pleasure entirely," she said before hanging up.

The door opened and JJ walked in. "Hey guys, I have everyone gathered for the profile."

"Alright," Aaron said. "We'll deliver the profile first. Let them know what to look for before it comes down to finding Trisha. Then we'll break into team and scout put Midland park."

"Scout Midland park?" JJ asked.

"We'll explain during the profile," Aaron said as the team walked out to the conference room.


	38. Chapter 38

Inside the conference room of Madison, Wisconsin's police department there was and assortment of police officers and detectives awaiting the profile from the BAU. The room was much like a larger version of the room the team had been given to work in. In this case though, the table had been pushed back to make room for more chairs that were set up like an Assembly. The room also included a large projection screen that they would later use to display the map of Midland park.

Aaron Hotchner stood up before the local officers and his team to begin. "The man we are looking for is the closest thing to a monster you will ever encounter," He said, immediately grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "He feels no remorse or guilt for his actions and is unmoved by compassion. To him people are no more then a means to an end, especially women." He looked at Rossi to continue.

"For him it's all about the fear he instills in others. Simple rape is not enough for this guym he needs to make his victims suffer in the most extreme way possible," Rossi added, earning strange looks for the term simple rape. "He is a true sexual sadist."

"But after a certain amount of time, each new thing wears out. He starts needing more to achieve release," Morgan continued. "Right now he is holding two women at a time, forcing one to watch while he abuses the other, knowing that she is next. Before that he exposed you to the fact that he was out their. He did this by dumping the bodies in parks where they would be easily found."

"You mean he's been going at this since before the first body?" an officer in the back asked.

"A behavior like this doesn't just pop up over night," Rossi said. "He's had time to perfect his craft. Learn exactly what it is that excites him, and exactly how to get it."

"This means he is going to have a record," Emily said. "That record will and can include anything from pepping tom arrests as a minor to more recent domestic assault charges."

"You mean this guy was able to get a girl to stay with him?" Detective Burton asked. "What kind of woman would be with a man like that?"

"He wasn't like this in the beginning, or at least he didn't show it," Amy responded. "He masked his true identity until she fell in love and that's when he started asking her to deviate into his world of cruelty and torture. For a while she complied, but a sexual sadist had no use for a willing partner."

"That's when he became more aggressive and the domestic charges started popping up," Emily added. "She continued to stay with him for a while after that out of the love she first felt for him. But it eventually became to much and she left."

"How do you know he was in a relationship at all?" one of the officers asked.

"His victim type is to specific," Spencer said. "If it was just about torture and release, he could have chosen anyone. All of his victims have been white females in the late twenties with brown hair that is around shoulder length and slender body build. This suggests that there was a specific woman from his past that caused him a tremendous amount of pain. Because of that, he is targeting surrogates who look like her."

A few people in the room glanced in Amy's direction, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Because of the age of the victim we believe the unsub is a white male who is also in his late twenties to early thirties," Aaron said. "He either owns or rents a building with enough space to hold his victims for the two weeks with out anyone noticing or hearing anything. He is intelligent and blends in with the crowd. Given the lengths he has gone to in order to abduct, control and expose his victims at the times he has chosen, it is unlikely you will find any physical evidence that he doesn't want you to find."

"So how do we find him?" Detective Burton asked.

"By going through criminal records on domestic disturbance and assault charges," Emily said. "Use the profile and try to find anyone who matches."

"We are also holding a press conference which will be run on the TV every hour," JJ said, speaking up for the first time during the profile. "We'll let the public know what type of woman is at risk and where they are most vulnerable. If nothing else it will shut down his victim pool and save lives."

"And if we haven't found him by tomorrow night," Aaron said, "We will catch him when he dumps Trisha's body."

"He's been dumping bodies at random parks all over the city," One of the officer's said. "How are you going to know which one to find him at? Do you have some sort of magic 8 ball?"

Detective Burton shot a nasty look at the officer, "You are out of line Johnson!"

The profiling team, who was used to that sort of attitude, just took it in stride. All except for Amy.

"Actually we do," She shot back. "It's called profiling. A really useful tool when you learn to accept it. For instance, we figured out that he is dumping the victims at the same park where he abducted the most recent previous victim."

The room fell silent, Amy's point having cearly gotten across that you don't mess with the team. Each member of the BAU was in some way silently cheering her on inside. That included her brother, who as her boss should have reprimanded her for the unprofessional behavior.

"Marie Edwards was taken from Midland park," Spencer said, breaking the silence. "That's where he will bring Trisha if we don't find her in time."

"If that happens, we have narrowed it down to 3 separate locations with in the park that he will most likely bring her," Derek said. At this point JJ had put the map up on the projection screen. Derek point to the 3 locations. "Now these are still big areas, so we are going to scout them in advance to prepare for the possibility that we have to catch him there."

"Agent Jareua and Reid will stay behind to go over old domestic case files as well as filter any call with possible information," Aaron said. "The rest of us will go out to Midland park and evaluate the area."

After Aaron finished his sentence, the entire room mobilized to their different tasks.


	39. Chapter 39

To cover the areas needed, the teams were split so that there was 3 Madison officers and two agents each. Except for Rossi team, were he was the only member from the FBI present.

Emily and Amy were put together on one team in the largest wooded section. Pretty soon ther were a good distance out of hearing range of the other officers and Emily took that opportunity to harass Amy about last night.

"So what's really going on with you and Reid?" She asked, her look and tone implying she knew something she was sure Amy had no clue she could know about.

"This again?" Amy said, not understanding why Emily was asking. She didn't think Aaron or Spencer would go around talking about last night. Not that anything really happened last night. But still. "It's been a week, I thought we were over this?"

"We were," Emily said. "Until Derek told me about a little ruckus coming from your room last night."

"Are we sure Derek isn't a woman? Because he sure sure seems to gossip like one," Amy said. Had they really been that loud last night? And which room was Derek's?

Emily laughed, "Yea, he does tend to do that. so are you going to tell me about last night?"

Drat! she hadn't sidetracked her. "What exactly did Derek tell you? She asked, wanting as much information as possible before giving away any details.

"Just that he heard an lot of noise, some of which sounded like furniture being knocked around. And then he heard Hotch yell, 'what the hell is going on' before he saw Spencer leave," She explained, going over the story Derek had told her. "Derek has the room next to yours," she added after seeing Amy's confused look.

"It's not what it sounds like," Amy defended.

"Really? Because it sounds like you and Reid were getting freaky in the hotel," Emily said. "Busting up the furniture even."

"Are you jealous Em? Cause you know, I could have you come over tonight," She said seductively while batting her eyes. "You know how much I want you."

"Some how I don't see Reid appreciating that too much," she replied.

"Who says he has to know? Amy said, linking her arms with Emily's which earned her a strange look. "I"m just kidding. Nothing happened between me and Spencer."

"Then what happened lat night?" Emily asked.

"He was chasing me around the room trying to steal my sketchbook," Amy explained.

"And Hotch shouting?" She asked. She had a hard time picturing Reid being that playful. It's not a side he really showed having.

"Aaron came over to talk to me. He kind of walked in on Spencer pinning me to the bed," She said innocently.

"I thought nothing happened?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows. If Reid being playful was hard to believe, it was even harder to believe he was strong enough to pin Amy down to the bed.

"He was reaching for my book," Amy said, maybe a little too defensively.

"Okay, relax. Down girl," Emily joke, loving that she had gotten Amy so riled up. "So what was Reid doing in your room in the first place?"

Great, Amy though. Now everyone will get to know how weak she was. "He came to check on me because he thought I was acting a little off. He wanted to make sure that case wasn't getting to me."

"And is it?" she asked concerned.

"No," Amy responded quickly. "I mean, I guess it was a little at first maybe. But its nothing I can't handle. Spencer's little pep talk helped."

After that they were silent as they evaluated the area, trying to determine if it was a possible spot the unsub might use. It wasn't long before Emily found a spot that matched where the other bodies had been dumped. There was enough room for a car to drive up with enough surrounding cover to not be noticed. It was also open enough for the body to be found before to much time had gone by.

"This look like a good spot to dump a body," Emily said.

"How lovely is our job that we are out here and able to identify good spots to dump a body," Amy said.

"I'll call Hotch and let him know what we found," Emily said with a chuckle, taking out her phone.

While Emily was on her phone, Amy's rang. Checking the caller ID she saw that it was Strauss' number. Letting out a groan she answered, "Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, this is section chief Strauss," she said. "I'm calling to check in on the status of your case."

"And you called me ma'am?" Amy asked confused.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Strauss asked, clearly displeased that Amy was questioning her actions.

"No ma'am," Amy responded. "It's just a little strange." Amy paused.

"I'm waiting," Strauss said impatiently.

"We delivered the profile this morning. Agent Jareau is running a press conference every hour to alert the public. We are hoping that will bring in some tips and we can find the unsub before tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Strauss asked.

"If he sticks to his time line, tomorrow is when he will dispose of Trisha Fitzpatrick's body," Amy explained. "If it comes down to it, that's when we will catch him. The team has figured out the park he will bring her to and we are currently scouting the area."

"That's the plan Unit Chief Hotchner has come up with?"

"It's a plan we all agreed came up with and agreed to ma'am," Amy said. It was clear now why Strauss had really called her. Once again she was fishing for information to get rid of Aaron and break up the team.

"And you are comfortable with that?" Strauss asked, trying to bait Amy into betraying the team.

"It's not the ideal way I would like to do it, but if it's what it comes down to then that's what we have to do," Amy said. "At the very least it will prevent anymore women from dying."

"That wasn't an answer to my question," she said, getting irritated.

"It's the answer I have for you," Amy replied. "What's this really about?"

"You still haven't answered me yet on my original proposal to you," Strauss said. "I want to know if you will help me in regards to information on the activities of Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the team."

"What good could that do?" Amy asked, ready to be done with her.

"For starters it will prevent situations where you wait for another woman to die in order to catch the unsub," Strauss said, her tone showing how passionate she was to get rid of Amy's brother. "And it will ensure your future at the BAU."

Amy hesitated. "Alright. Meet with me when we get back from the case and I will tell you everything you need to know about the team."

Amy hung up and turned around to see Emily. By the look on her face, she had heard her conversation with Strauss. And she was not happy.

"What the hell was that," Emily said fuming.

Oh shit! Amy was screwed. "Emily, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are spineless enough to stab this team in the back and report to Strauss," she said through a stone set jaw.

"Emily, It's not what is looks like," Amy stammered a hopeless defense.

"Of course it's not. I must have heard wrong," she said. She didn't even give Amy a chance to respond before she continued. "I thought something was screwy about how you were placed on the same team as your brother. How you showed up here out of no where. But instead of following my gut, I believed Reid when he defended you. I don't know what's worse, the fact that you got so close to Reid or the idea that you would do something like this to your own brother."

Amy was taken aback by how forceful Emily could be. It's not like she didn't deserve it, but it hurt to learnt het she had distrusted her from the beginning. Although, in her defense, Emily had been approached by Strauss and given the same offer. And she had turned it down.

"Emily, please let me explain," Amy said.

"You better have on heck of an excuse," Emily said, still fired up.

This was going to be a hard sell for Amy to make.


	40. Chapter 40

After Amy had given Emily here excuse for her conversation with Strauss, they had formed a small truce. Amy was sure that she had not completely convinced Emily, but it was enough that they could work the rest of the case.

It was now Sunday afternoon and the BAU had yet to make a positive identification on the unsub. Several tips had been called in, but they had lead no where. It was amazing how many people thought that some one they knew could Be a serial killer based on the vagueness of one slight resemblance to an aspect of the profile.

They day had been filled with the agents filtering through the useless information and becoming increasingly frustrated. No one wanted it to come down to finding Trisha's body, but it was looking like they had no choice.

"Alright, I know none of us wanted to do it this," Aaron said after looking at the clock. "But we're not making any progress here and it's getting late. We need to get to Midland park and set up so we are in place before he shows."

"Before you do that I think there is someone you need to talk to," Detective Burton said. He was walking in with someone who could have passed for Amy's twin.

She was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck and blue jean pants, which she most likely wore to cover the marks on her body from years of abuse. Nothing however could hide the long scar that ran from the right side of her face from hair line to jaw. The team had no doubt who she was before detective Burton introduced her.

"This is Tanya Blanchard," He said. "And I have a feeling she knows who you're looking for."

As soon as Tanya walked in she noticed Amy. Tanya froze in place and Amy could only guess at what was going through her mind.

Derek stood up and offered her his chair," Ma'am, would you like to have a seat and tell us what you told detective Burton."

She broke her gaze at Amy when she he spoke. Hesitantly taking a seat she said, "Thank you. I really don't know where to begin."

"That's alright," Emily said form the seat next to her. She used a soothing tone to calm her, knowing how intimidated she must be feeling in a room full of agents. "Why don't you start with what made you come in here."

"I saw the news. They said you were looking for a man who was abducting brunettes in their late twenties," she said, wringing her hands nervously. "And that he was using them as surrogates for a former wife or girlfriend. Someone he had abused."

"And you think you may know this man," Emily asked.

"I think it could be my ex-husband James," She said.

Even with what little Tanya had said, the agents thought that this could be a good lead. She certainly looked like the unsubs type. If it worked out, they may be able to save Trisha.

"What can you tell us about you relationship with James?" Spencer asked.

"We met at Glenwood park 3 years ago. He was really sweet back then. He seemed like such a Nice guy," she said, looking almost sad at the memory. "I fell in love fast, we weren't together for more then a few months before we decided to get married." She took deep breath, struggling with the next part. "After a short time he started to be more demanding, more physical...sexually." The last part barely came out loud enough to hear as she looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Ms. Blanchard, if it would make things easier we can leave you to speak alone with the female agents," Aaron offered.

The male agents were already preparing to leave, anticipating her answer before she gave it. Her reply was little more then a meek nod and a barely there yes. Once they were gone, Tanya lifted her head but was still unprepared to talk.

"It's alright," JJ said. "It's just us now. You can talk freely."

She took another deep breath and shakingly began her story, "It was a couple of months into the marriage when he started acting different. Normal sex wasn't working for him anymore and he asked me for more... exotic things. I didn't really want to do it, but I loved him. I thought maybe he would get it out of his system after a few times."

"It started with him tying me up so I had no control. It was scary how much he liked that. But I still felt safe. Then he started choking me, "She reached for her neck, subconsciously protecting herself. "It was never enough for me to pass out at first. I was awake for the whole thing. I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't. The more i resisted, the more it fueled him. He told me that if I loved him then that was how I had to show it." Her voice caught in her throat at the end.

"Take your time," Emily said calmingly. "Don't rush into it if you're not ready."

"No," she said, voice full of emotion. "You need to hear this right?"

"Yes," Amy said. "But if you're not ready..."

"I have to be," She replied. "The other women he has...God, what he must have done to them. What he did to me. After the first time he managed to choke me out, I woke up to him whipping me with a belt. And he didn't stop when I opened my eyes and screamed. He just kept hitting me. And that wasn't the only time. He loved to hit me."

Tanya stopped and looked at each of the agents individually before settling her gaze on Amy. "Do you know that I haven't been with any one since then? Do you know what it's like to be afraid of your own skin? I'm covered in scars and I look like a monster. And I feel so empty inside. I wish he would have just killed me, because I'm dead anyway."

Tanya broke down after that, collapsing to her knees and crying. Amy knelt down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. If there was any part of this job that had any chance of breaking her, it was this. The living victims. Amy couldn't imagine what it was like waking up each day and remembering what happened and feeling like you wanted to die.

"Listen to me Tanya, you are not dead. You won, you walked away," Amy said, pushing Tanya back to look her in the eye. "What he did to you, what you went through, was unimaginable. But you survived. You're strong, and because of you we are going to find him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Amy pulled Tanya back up into the chair. While she stayed with Tanya to comfort her, JJ and Emily went to tell the team what they had learned.

The guys couldn't hear what was being said, but they could see what was happening through the window. They saw Tanya break down and Amy rush to comfort her. To Aaron and Spencer this was a big concern because they knew how much this case could take out of her. If Amy wasn't careful, she would be the one breaking down fast.

"So what did you find out?" Rossi asked as Emily and JJ came out.

"Jame Blanchard is definitely out unsub," Emily said. "Everything she went through fits exactly to what he is doing to these women now."

"Did you find out where he is?" Derek asked, ready to bust the guy.

"We couldn't ask her. She's to emotional right now and I don't think she could help us," JJ said.

"So how do we find him?" Spencer asked.

"We'll have Garcia check on property in his name," Aaron said dialing her number.

"Talk to me," Penelope said.

"Garcia, I need you to look up James Blanchard," Aaron said. "We need to know what kind of property he has access to."

"On it sir." She worked her computer magic and came back on, "He rents an apartment down on Monroe Street."

"An apartment doesn't fit," Rossi said. "This guy need space to house his victims with out anyone noticing. Are you sure that's all he has?"

"That's the only thing listed in his name," She replied. "However using my awesome skills I have also found an abandoned farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere that his family still owns."

"That's got to be it," Emily said.

"Garcia, I need you to send me the address," Aaron said.

"Already done sir."

"JJ, I want you to stay here with Ms. Blanchard. Tell Amy to meet us out front," he said. "Everyone get ready now. There may still be enough time to get to Trisha."

Inside the room Amy had managed to get Tanya calmed down enough to talk.

"Do you have anyone around here to talk to about what happened?" She asked, concerned about what bringing up the past might have done to her.

"No. I can't tell anyone what happened," she said, clearly scared over the whole idea. "I mean, they know that something happened with James. But I have never told them what. I don't think I can do that."

Amy thought about how closed off she must feel dealing with all of this on her own. She didn't like the idea of Tanya suffering anymore then she already had.

"Okay, then how about I set something up with victim services for you?" Amy asked. "It would give you someone to talk to. someone you don't have to be guarded around."

Tanya seemed more open to that idea, but Amy wasn't sure if it was a complete sell. Amy reached in her pocket.

"If that doesn't work for you, here's my card," she said, handing it to Tanya. "You can call me anytime you want."

Tanya took the card, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The door opened back up and JJ walked in. "Hotch want you to meet them out front. They think they know where James is and you are heading to pick him up." Amy looked hesitantly at Tanya. "I'll stay with Tanya until you get back."

Since Tanya seemed okay with that, Amy headed out to meet up with the team.

Once they got to the house, Aaron split everyone up. "Morgan and Rossi, you take the barn with Burton. Reid and Amy go around the back of the house. Prentiss and I will take the front."

Spencer and Amy ran to the back of the house. after drawing their guns, Spencer opened the door to the kitchen. They cleared the room and started moving to the front of the house. Amy heard a noise and turned towards it. She saw there was another door off of the kitchen and cautiously approached it.

Amy opened the door only to be met by a punch to the face. as she was recovering, her assailant grabbed for her. She struggled against him but he managed to knock her gun to the flood. She went to retrieve it, but he stopped her and lock his arm around her neck.

Hearing the struggle, Spencer came back to check on her. When he walked in the room he found James Blanchard holding a knife to Amy's throat.

"Drop the gun or she's dead."

****author's note: Look people, I've found a way to keep Amy from snitching on the team! **


	41. Chapter 41

"I said drop the gun," James demanded, pressing the knife in.

Spencer was terrified by the sight in front of him. If he made the wrong move, Amy was dead. With James holding Amy in front of him, Spencer couldn't get a clean shot. But if he put his gun down, there was no guarantee he would let her go and nothing stopping him from killing her. Especially considering she fit his type.

Locking eyes with Amy, he tried to convey how sorry he was. "I can't do that James."

"Yuo do understand that I will kill her," James said. "She's as good as dead unless you drop that gun."

"Don't do it Spencer," Amy struggled to say.

"Shut up," James yelled in her ear.

Spencer struggled to maintain his composure, his heart was breaking seeing Amy like that. Where the hell was everyone else?

"James, you've murdered at least 5 women and have 2 more held captive somewhere. You can't honestly believe that we can let you go," Spencer said, trying to buy time to think of a way to get Amy out. "You're going to prison no matter what. So make the smart choice and let her go."

"As long as I have her, I have leverage," He said. "You wont do anything if you want her to live."

"You're right, I do want her to live. But she knows the risks of the job and she knows that I can;t let you go," Spencer said. He hoped Amy didn't really believe that he would be willing to let her die.

"You'd trade her life to take me in?" James asked, pressing the knife in again and drawing blood this time.

Spencer saw the blood and knew he had to think fast. "Look at her James," he said, switching tactics. "She's exactly the type of women you want. If you kill her now, like this, you've wasted it."

"You have a point there. She is quite exquisite," he said, sniffing her hair and moaning. "We could have a lot of fun together."

Amy took the opportunity of having him distracted Amy pulled the knife away from he throat, twisting out of his arms at the same time. She immediately hit the floor, knowing what was coming next.

Spencer aimed his gun an shot James in the shoulder. He dropped the knife and feel to the ground. Spencer walked over with his gun still aimed and kicked the knife out of reach. Turning to Amy he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said, reaching up to her neck to check the knife wound. Thankfully it was little more then a scratch. "Looks likes you won't be having any fun James."

Aaron and Emily burst through the door with there guns drawn. When he saw his sister on the floor Aaron asked, "What happened? We heard a shot."

"I shot James Blanchard in the shoulder," Spencer said. "He had a knife to Amy's throat."

"Let me see," Aaron said, his attention immediately focused on his sister. "Are you alright?" he asked as he assessed the scratch on her neck.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said. "But the FBI is going to fire me if the unsubs keep kicking my ass."

"Well technically they havenm't kicked your ass yet," Aaron joked, glad to hear Amy's smart ass remark. If Amy was being a smart ass, you knew she was fine.

While Spencer kept his gun on James, Emily cuffed him and then they pulled him up. James of course was full of nasty things to say.

"Your lucky he shot me bitch," He said, trying to get at Amy. Spencer and Emily had him held back. "You have no idea what I could do to you."

"I know exactly what you can do, because I've seen what you did to those women," Amy said. It was taking all of her will power not to snap and hit him. "You think what you've done is some kind game? That these women are just toys? They are worth more then you could ever hope to be."

Amy was interrupted form saying more when Derek's voice came over the radio. "Hotch, we found them. Trisha and Jane are alive, but they are in bad shape."

"Do you have medics on the way?" Aaron asked into the radio.

"Yea," Derek replied. "Have you found James?"

"Yes. And he is going to need medical too. We'll explain when we get out there."

Aaron and Emily took James out the door. Spencer and Amy were a little slower in exiting the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there faster," Spencer said. He felt extremely guilty about what had happened to Amy.

"Spencer stop. It's not your fault James grabbed me," She said. "I went off on my own."

"I should have been paying more attention to what you were doing."

"Spencer, it was my stupid decision to go off into the room with out telling you," She said. "As soon as you noticed I was gone you came after me. If you hadn't been there, I would be dead right now. But I'm not."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He asked, not completely convinced.

"It should. But if it doesn't, maybe this will," She leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My hero."

The BAU team was walking into the office Monday afternoon after arriving back in Quantico that morning. By the time they Had finished in Madison, they decided it was to late to fly back that night. Everyone was already beat and wanted some sleep before going home.

Of course that didn't stop Derek from picking on Spencer about being Amy's knight in shining armor. Spencer was doing his best to ignore him. Amy however had other plans.

"You know Derek, you keep mocking Spencer," She said. "But don't forget it's the knight who wins the damsels heart, while you my friend are left with nothing."

"Touche fair damsel," Derek replied. "So tell me Reid, now that you have won the damsels heart, what are you going to do with it?"

Before he could respond, Emily noticed Garcia waiting at her desk, looking anxious. "What's wrong Garcia?" She asked.

"Guys, there's someone, well two someones really, in the BAU room to see you. Well actually all of us. And I..."Garcia rambled.

"Garcia, what's going on?" Aaron asked. "Who's up there?"

"I think I know who is waiting for us," Amy said. "And I think you should all follow me up there right now."

Everyone exchanged confused glances. What did Amy know that they didn't? Since they all apparently had to go up there any way, they followed her up. They were all shocked when they found out who was waiting for them.


	42. Chapter 42

The only thing that shocked the team more then Erin Strauss waiting for them when they got back was the fact that Amy walked straight over to their other guest and shook his hand.

"Sir, I'm sorry you had to wait," she said. "I actually wasn't expecting to do this as soon as we got back. I didn't exactly expect to do it with the team present either."

"That's fine, we haven't been waiting that long," he said. "I know this isn't how we planned to do this, but I thought it would be more effective to have the entire team present."

That small exchange only served to confuse the team even further. Just what had Amy planned? The fact that Strauss was involved didn't make things look good. Everyone knew her track record with the team, and Amy's involvement with her didn't make sense.

Emily however was starting to see why their guests were there. Apparently everything Amy had told her was true. She was feeling guilty for not telling the team, but there was little she could do about that now.

"I'm sorry, but the rest of us seemed to have missed something," Aaron said respectfully. "Could you tell us what this is all about sir?"

"Of course," Director Andrew Thompson said. "Please have a seat and we can begin."

The table wasn't big enough for everyone to sit at, so Rossi and Morgan stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. They were all anxious to heat what the director had to say.

Amy, however, was terrified. Shew knew what she was getting into when she took the assignment, but now that it was time for it to all come out she was having second thoughts. She knew that they would feel some sense of betrayal, but it was to late to turn back now.

"You are all no doubt wondering why Amy was assigned to this team, considering her brother is the unit chief," Thompson began.

"That was a concern in the beginning sir," Aaron replied. It seemed strange that this would be Amy's placement on the team given the fact that he was the one who had put her on the team in the first place. "But everything is going fine."

"That's actually not why we are here. Amy was put on this team for a specific reason," he said. Amy tensed as everyone on the team looked in her direction. "Over the years there have been concerns on the functioning of this unit and the ability for it to remain effective if kept the way it is. The fact that section chief Strauss has looked into this several times caught my attention. So I chose someone I knew could be trusted to evaluate your performance from the inside."

After hearing that, the teams facial expressions and body language changed, showing a spectrum of shock and betrayal. The tho that Amy was most worried about though were Aaron and Spencer.

Her brother wore a neutral expression, but she could see the anger in his eyes. She couldn't blame him, he had been the one she had used most to get information on the team. Spencer looked more like a wounded puppy. She had spent a lot of time getting close to him. Although they had never spoken about work together, this was like a slap in the face to him.

Strauss, however, was looking quite pleased with herself. After all of her hard work, it appeared that she was finally being vindicated.

"Sir, this team has done more them exemplary work," Aaron said, immediately coming to the defense of the entire team. "The fact that none of Chief Strauss' complaint have been upheld should show you that we are more then able to function..."

Aaron was stopped in the middle of his sentence. "If you would have allowed me to finish, from what your sister has told me so far," the director said. "It seems like the concerns voiced by chief Strauss are completely unfounded."

If the team was still feeling betrayed, it didn't show. While they remained professional, they all looked like kids on Christmas morning. Amy herself shot a grin at Strauss. Finally she was going to get what she deserved.

"Excuse me," Strauss said in disbelief. "What do you mean they are completely unfounded?"

"I said they appear to be unfounded," Thompson clarified. "I haven't received the full report yet. But I"m sure agent Hotchner will be more then happy to give it now."

Once again the focus was back on Amy.

"Yes sir," she said. "When I was this was first assigned to me, I knew very little about what was going on with the team. All I had been told was that there had been several instances where their ability to function, as well as unit chief Hotchner's ability to lead the team, had come into question. I have since been on two cases with them and I have seen no evidence to support the idea that they are incapable of doing this job. In fact I believe that the relationships they have with one another, their close knit bond, is what allows them to be as successful as they are."

The team, thought they appreciated what she had said, remained silent. Strauss was another matter.

"And what could you possibly know of their ability to work as a cohesive unit?" Strauss fumed. "You have known them all of two weeks."

"It seemed like enough time when you approached me to help you bring them down just to secure my own future at the BAU," Amy shot back. Strauss had walked herself into that one and there was no going back. "From what I've heard, I wasn't the only one you offered that deal to."

Everyone knew about the offer that was made to Emily, but they had no idea Amy had been given the same deal. Although apparently she had refused as she was in the process of taking Strauss down instead.

Strauss was about to respond to the allegation when the director stopped her. "Who else did she approach?" he asked.

"Agent Prentiss," Amy said, sending an apologetic look to Emily for dragging her into this.

"Agent Prentiss," he said. "Can you tell me exactly what section chief Strauss offered you?"

"Of course sir," Emily said. You could tell by her posture she was enjoying the opportunity to send Strauss packing. "She informed me that there were several other people vying for the position on the team. She said that since she had done me the favor of giving that spot to me, that I could do her a favor as well."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted me to get her information on Agent Hotchner," Emily said. "And that doing so would ensure my future with the BAU."

The director turned to strauss, "You are aware of how bad this is looking for you so far?"

"I can assure you that it is not how it sound," She defended. "I stand by my opinion in regards to the ability of this team and agent Hotchner."

Every member of the team looked at her like they wanted to rip her throat out. Derek was the first one to speak out though.

"Hotch is the best leader in the Bureau," he said. "The only reason you're out to get him is because you know how much of a threat he could be to you if he wanted your job."

"You couldn't ask for a better leader then Hotch," Spencer added.

"You stand by your opinion Strauss," Amy said, with a pointed look. "And I stand by Hotchner has shown himself to be more then capable of leading this team. He is able to listen to the opinion of his team members an values their input. He delegates tasks to those who are best suited to them while also taking on his fair share of the work."

"And perhaps the most important trait is that he values every member of his team and makes sure they know how much they are appreciated. If you ever bothered to wacth him in the field, you would have no doubts about his qualifications to lead this team effectively. If that isn't enough for you, the glares you are receiving form the team should show you just how loyal they are to him. A trued sign of his leadership." Amy paused for a minuted, then added, "Do you think you could inspire that same loyalty?"

The team was impressed with how fiercely Amy defended her brother. If they thought that was nice, Amy thought, just wait until I finish.

Amy noticed the director hide his mouth behind his hand. While that last comment may not have been the most appropriate to make, he certainly found it entertaining. Strauss on the other hand was looking extremely pissed.

"You can not take her evaluation seriously," She said. "Aaron Hotchner is her brother, of course she is going to defend him."

"He may be here brother, but I trust her judgement," Thompson said. "And I don't appreciate you questioning mine. She has an excellent track record for evaluating teams for the FBI, even if it is to their detriment. I suggest you take that into your calculations as you listen to the rest of what she has to say."

Feeling more at ease, Amy continued. "There have also also been questions raised about the behavior of Penelope Garcia. While it is true her personality is a little more flamboyant then the bureau likes, no one can question the results she gets as our technical analyst. And I think given the dark side of the job we have, her quirks can be forgiven. They remind us of the bright side once the case is over and I think the team would be lost with out her."

Amy smiled at Penelop. After singing her praises, Penelope looked torn between crying and jumping out of her chair and running over to hug Amy.

"Agent Rossi didn't have to return to the BAU, but he did. And to his credit he has adapted well. He was used to working cases alone and hiding his profile notes in a work book. He has since become and intricate part of the team and has a lot to offer."

"As you can tell by his defense of agent Hotchner," Amy said. "Derek Morgan is fiercely loyal. He's the kind of agent you know you can count on to have your back. I wouldn't doubt it if you asked anyone he has worked with in the past and they said they would trust him with their life."

By this time, Strauss was looking extremely uncomfortable with Amy's praise of the team. Her head was already on the chopping block and there was still 3 agents to go.

"Agent Prentiss could have used her mother's connections to secure any spot she wanted, but instead she took the harder route. She work for everything she has and deserves to be here. When Strauss offered her a deal, she turned it down. That decision could ahve cost her her job, but she id it any way, proving her own loyalty to the team."

"And then there is agent Jareau," Amy said, looking at JJ. "Her official role on the team is media liaison, but from what I have learned about her in the past, and from what I have seen working with her, she is more. While technically not a profiler herself, she has helped add valuable information towards catching the unsubs. That doesn't even begin to describe the work she does sifting through files, trying to make sure she picks the right case for us to work on. I don't think there is anyone else who could fill her role."

Amy still had one more agent left. "Dr. Spencer Reid possesess gifts that none of us could hope to have combined. His ability to retain information that can be useful to a case is astounding. And as proven by the last case, there are time he can pick up on a pattern no one else sees. He can aslo pick up on subtle clues and notice when something is wrong. His empathy for those around him only adds to his intellectual ability. He is an incredible asset and the FBI is lucky to have him."

The entire time she was talking about him, Amy maintained eye contact with Spencer. She wanted to convey how sorry she was for hiding this from him. Once everything was over, she would have a better chance to apologize. Hopefully he wouldn't be to upset.

"They all have unique qualities that when put together make them a terrific team. They have found a way to connect with one another that enhances that strength. To an outsider they may seem to close, but it is that closeness that makes them effective. If you split them up you would be loosing one of the best, if not the best team the FBI has ever had."

There was a long pause after Amy's little tirade over the team. There was several emotions running through the room. Most were awed by Amy's passion in defending the team. Aaron was filled with pride over his sister's moving speech. The only negative emotions were flowing from Strauss.

"Alright," Thompson said, ending the silence. "I've made my decision."

****Authors note: Sorry to those of you who were expecting Gideon. This whole scene has been planned form the begining of the story. I never even thought about bringing Gideon into it. Now that it's in my head though, he might show up later!**


	43. Chapter 43

The room was filled with tension as they waited to hear the directors decision. As much as Amy had pleaded their case, Things could still go either way for the team. Amy was in a precarious position. It was bad enough that she had essentially been an undercover agent investigating the them, it things didn't work out well she was going to face even more heat.

"After reviewing past reports and listening to what Agent Hotchner had to say, I find it amazing that you have been through so many evaluations," Director Thompson began. "I won't deny that you have had your problems in the past, but I believe they have only served to make you stronger. While your level of attachment to one another is beyond what most teams share, it gives you all a great support system to fall back on. I see no problem with you remaining together."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of the team being torn a part.

"As for you chief Strauss," he continued. "I find it appalling that you continued to pursue avenues to break a part a team that has shown amazing resiliency. I can only guess as to what your motive were, none of which I like. After I am done here, I would like to see you in your office. For now, you are dismissed."

Strauss struggled to maintain her composure. Standing from her chair, she paused to say, "I apologize if my actions seem unfounded. I was only doing what I thought best for the bureau." She walked out the door with everyone glad to see her go.

"Sir, I just want to say how much I appreciate you keeping this team intact," Aaron said. "I can't think of a group of people I would rather work with."

"I think that's something we can all agree on," Derek added.

Amy was glad to see the team so happy with the outcome, but there was still something that hadn't been cleared up. "Sir, I don't mean to criticize, but sine this evaluation was done so publicly…"

"You are wondering what that means for you?" Thompson asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It's not as if I can continue to evaluate teams. Were you planning an sending me back to Cambridge?"

The thought about Amy's future hadn't even crossed anyone's mind. If she was put on the team just to evaluate them, then did that mean she was leaving?

"If that's what you want, we can arrange it," he said. "However I was under the impression that you had been aiming to join the BAU since you entered the FBI. Since you already seem to fit in so well, I thought you might want to stay. If that's alright with the rest of the team. Are there any objections?"

Amy's stomach flip-flopped as she watched the team shake their heads to the negative, apparently having no objections. They either weren't as mad as she thought they would be, or they wanted to keep her so they could kill her later.

"It might be a bumpy few days," Aaron said. "But I think we can adjust back to normal."

"Looks like you have a place if you want to stay," Thompson said.

Amy smiled. "Then it looks like I'm staying."

"Great," he replied. "Well, given the fact that you worked over the weekend and then had an immediate evaluation, I think you all deserve to leave a little early. You can file your reports tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

They all said their thank you's and goodbye's to the director. As soon as he was gone they all relaxed beck to their normal selves.

"Alright, he's gone. Now you can kill me with out leaving any witnesses," she joked, trying to lighten the tension she felt.

"Are you kidding me girl?! You got rid of the wicked bitch of Quantico," Penelope said, running over to Amy and pulling her into a hug. "I absolutely love, love, love you!"

"Thanks pen, I love you too," Amy said, returning the hug. "But I'm not sure how many of the others agree with you."

Penelope released Amy and turned to glare at the team. "Alright, which of you does not think Amy is the epitome of awesomeness right now?"

"I think I'll reserve my judgment on her awesomeness until we find out what happens with Strauss," Rossi said smiling.

"I find no humor in your alienation of affection Dave," Amy replied.

Emily of course already knew before the team that Amy had been evaluating them. Granted she had just learned of it two days prior, but it was long enough for her to get over any sense of betrayal.

"If you are going to be mad at Amy, then you need to be mad at me as well," Emily said. "I found out what she was doing on Saturday."

"Yea, I'm not so sure that makes me look any better Em," Amy said, noting a few shocked looks.

"Why did you tell her?" Spencer asked. He couldn't understand why she would tell Emily and not him. Especially when it was quite clear that she hadn't even told her brother.

"She was kind of forced to," Emily defended. "I over heard a conversation between her and Strauss and assumed she was planning something a lot different then this. She had to tell me the truth in order to save herself."

"Not that it worked out that well. None of you were supposed to know about this," Amy said. "It typically doesn't happen this fast and I usually leave the team I'm evaluating with out them finding out what I was doing there. I guess the director had other plans."

"You could really do that?" JJ asked. "Just leave?"

"With any other team, yes. But with them I was always careful not to form any attachments," Amy explained. "You guys sucked me in though. I couldn't resist becoming friends with you. I'm really glad I get to stay."

"And if the team had been split up?" Rossi asked.

"I had a pretty good idea that wouldn't be an issue," Amy said with a grin. "After all, you and my brother are on the team. How could there be anything wrong with you here?"

"Okay, you can stop now," Derek said, rubbing his stomach. "All this sappiness is making me queasy." That comment earned him a smack on the head from Penelope. "Ouch Mama, that hurt."

"Serves you right," she said.

"I could make it worse Derek. Big group hug everybody," she said, holding her arms out. "What, no takers? Well can I take this lighthearted atmosphere to at least mean I'm on the way to being forgiven?" she asked hopeful.

"I think you'll be fine," Aaron said.

That wasn't terrifically reassuring, but it was something she could work with.

"OMG, I have a superbly awesome idea," Penelope said excitedly.

"Which is?" Emily asked.

"Since we have the rest of the day off we should all go home and make ourselves pretty to go out and celebrate," she suggested. "Those of us with significant others should drag them along."

"And those of us with kids?" Aaron asked.

"That's what babysitters are for boss man."

"I'm sure Jessica wouldn't mind watching Jack for a little bit longer," Amy said. "It's not like we can be out all night anyway. We have to come in for lovely paperwork tomorrow."

"What if we don't want to go out?" Spencer asked.

Amy couldn't tell if he was serious or not. But if he didn't want to go it probably had something to do with her. She was going to have to work extra hard to make it up to him.

"Nuh uh pretty boy," Derek said. "Everyone is going out."

"Even Dave?" Amy asked, looking his way.

"He did say everyone," Rossi replied.

"And if any of you try to back out, then Amy and I will go to your house and kidnap you," she threatened, looking directly at Spencer.

"Great. That's all I need, felony kidnapping charges," Amy joked.

****Author's note: And you still don't know what happened to Strauss. Will she be fired? Suspended? Given a severe lecture only to turn around and wreak havoc on the team again?..........Who knows?**


	44. Chapter 44

Instead of heading home, Amy went to her brother's place. She knew tat despite the fact he had wanted her to remain on the team, he was upset by what she had done. She wanted to talk to him before going out tonight.

Aaron had actually left before her, but she when she arrived at his house, the door was left open. Amy was surprised, but went in any way, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm in the living room," Aaron called out after hearing the door close.

Amy walked in to find him sitting on the couch waiting for her. since he had gotten home, he had taken off his jacket and tie, which made him look less intimidating. So why did she feel like running back out the door?

"So I gather me showing up isn't that big of a surprise?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I had a feeling you would want to talk," he replied.

"Yes, but before I get to far into this, can I asked just how pissed off you are exactly?" she said cautiously. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't. After all, ignorance could be bliss.

"I"m not pissed off at you," he said. "I understand what you did and why you did it. And I can't blame you for taking the opportunity."

"Understanding doesn't mean agreeing Aaron," She said. She was hurt by the idea that he thought she would sell him out for blind ambition. "So tell me how you really feel."

"Fine. I don't like that you showed up to evaluate my team. And as my sister, I like it even less that you used me to find out information on them," he said, finally allowing his real emotions about what happened to show.

Well, she did ask how he really felt. She just didn't like the fact that it made her feel so lousy.

"What would you have done if the evaluation told you that we needed to be broken up?" he asked.

"But it didn't."

"But if it had?" she insisted.

Amy thought about that for a minute. This was obviously a test. It hadn't even occurred to her before she took the assignment that it would even be a possibility. Like she had said earlier, with her brother as the leader she had just assumed any of the issues with the team would either be unfounded or taken care of. But having spent time with the team and getting to know them, she knew what her immediate reaction would have been.

"I would have backed out of the assignment," she said.

"It's not that simple. This isn't the type of job were you just back out of assignments because you don't like them," Aaron replied.

"Then I would have quit," she said, not missing a beat.

Aaron was shocked both by her answer and by how quickly she had replied. She may have gone about it the wrong way, but Amy clearly did it for the right reasons. And she was willing to give up something she had wanted for the longest time in order to protect him.

"You would really do that?" he asked.

"In a heart beat," she said confidently. "You know I want to be in the BAU more then anything, but I"m not going to step over you or anyone else to get there. If I stay it is going to be because I worked my ass off and have proven that I'm capable of doing the job."

Aaron smiled. Not a fake one, but a true genuine I'm happy Aaron smile. "That's the real Amy I know. I'm glad to see she is back. I"m not to fond of the one who keeps secrets."

"Don't worry, I kicked her ass out," Amy laughed. "So do you still love me brother man?"

"I never stopped. I was just upset with you for keeping secrets," he explained. "You've never kept any secrets from me before."

"I love you too brother man! No more secrets," she said, launching herself at him and into a hug. "So have you asked Jessica if she will watch Jack?"

"I haven't had time, I was waiting for you," he replied, releasing her from the hug. "And who said I was going any way?"

"Remember, Garcia said we're kidnapping anyone who doesn't come willingly," she said.

Aaron chuckled. "I think that threat was meant for Reid."

"It may have been meant for him," Amy glared evilly, "But I will enforce it on you."

"And I'm supposed to be scared of you?" He questioned, raising his eye brows.

"You grew up with me," she said. "Tell me what you think."

"Well since we no longer live together, I don't think I'll have to worry about scarecrow hair monster breath," Aaron joked.

Amy punched him in the arm. "You're no beauty in the morning either jackass."

Aaron rubbed the spot on his arm where she had hit him. She may not look like much of a threat, but she sure knew how to throw a punch.

"Alright, I'll call Jessica and go out with the team on one condition," he said.

"What's that?"

"You call and talk to Reid. I know you two were becoming close friends and he is probably pretty hurt by all of this."

After learning that Spencer had gone to Amy's room to check on her during the case, Aaron was no longer against them spending time together. They were both use the extra support during tough cases.

"Deal," Amy said, holding out her hand. "Shake on it?"

"It's a deal," Aaron said taking her hand.

"Well I guess I better go and work on getting myself all dolled up for tonight so Pen doesn't kill me," she said getting up. "Although I'm a little confused about how to do that. How do you doll yourself up when you don't own any make up?"

"You could always wear a paper bag over your head," he suggested.

"But then none of the hot guys would see my pretty face brother dear," Amy responded.

"That's the idea."

"Stupid over protective brother," she grumbled. Before going out the door she turned back to say one last thing to her brother. "Oh and by the way, I was already going to talk to Spencer. So your deal was not so good."

"Nither was your," he said. "I was already planning on going out with everyone."


	45. Chapter 45

Amy wasn't sure if Spencer would show up to celebrate with the team. She had tried calling him after leaving Aaron's house, but he didn't answer. That's was mostly fine with her, since she didn't want to talk to him over the phone anyway. She didn't want to just show up at his door either, so she had left him a message to meet at her place.

Penelope had sent everyone a mass text giving the address of the bar they were all supposed to meet up at at 8:00. it was 30 minutes away, but Amy waited until 7:50 before giving up on Spencer and leaving to see everyone else.

When she got to there, she looked around trying to find someone from the team. She was late, so most if not all had to be there already. She saw JJ up at the bar with a man who looked like the picture JJ had shown her of Will. If anyone else was there, JJ should be able to point the way.

"JJ my love," Amy said. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Considering we were all supposed to meet here at 8?" she asked. "Yea, I'd say everyone else is already here."

"I'm fashionably late, so sue me."

"I don't think 25 minutes is considered fashionable," she replied. "Amy this is Will. Will, this is Hotch's sister Amy," JJ added, making the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Will said in his southern drawl. "I heard you got rid of Strauss."

"Well it's nice to meet you too," she said, shaking his hand. "So I see JJ told you all about my little charade."

"I'll admit that was a rather low point to the story," he said. "But it seems to have had a happy ending."

"So far. But we still don't know the exact fate of Strauss yet," Amy pointed out.

"Oh don't go spoiling the good mood tonight," JJ chided.

"Sorry Mommy," Amy said with a grin. "So why are you two over here by yourselves?"

"We're getting the drinks for the group," JJ said.

"And they only sent two of you?" She asked. "Did they expect you to grow extra arms on the way over?"

"Are you offering to help?" Will asked as the bartender set down their drinks.

Amy smiled and grabbed 4 of them, "Lead the way."

JJ and Will split the remaining 6 drinks and headed over to the section of the bar the BAU had monopolized. Amy was pleasantly surprised to see Spencer had indeed shown up.

"Hey guys, look who we found," JJ said as they set the drinks on the table.

"You must be Amy," Kevin said from his seat next to Penelope.

"That would be me. And since you are the only one I don't know, you must be Kevin," Amy said. "Either that or Penelope is going to have some explaining to do."

"MiniHotch, where have you been?" Derek asked.

"Not here," she replied innocently, glancing at Spencer. Although he had shown up, he was wearing a neutral expression, She couldn't tell if he had come because he wanted to, or just so no one would hassle him about it. He hadn't showed up at her house or even bothered to call, so it didn't look good.

"That is completely unacceptable," Penelope said. "This night is in honor of you getting rid of Strauss and you show up late?"

"I'm sorry," she tried.

"And once again we had to order your drink for you," Emily added, placing said drink in front of Amy.

Amy couldn't believe what they had ordered for her. "You didn't."

"We did," JJ said.

"Whose idea was it?" Amy asked.

"It was a group effort by myself, Prentiss and Garcia," JJ replied.

The guys had not been paying attention to the type of drink Amy had been given and were all curious what she had.

"What is it?" Spencer asked. Spencer was confused when she blushed in response.

"As a thanks for her services," Penelope said with a grin, "Amy is having a slow screw."

That earned different reactions from each of the guys. Aaron choked on his drink while Rossi chuckled. Derek, Kevin and Will burst out laughing and added in some wolf whistles. Spencer however was just plain shocked.

"She's havign a what?" He asked, not sure he was hearing them right.

"A slow screw Reid," Emily said slowly. "Say it with me people, slow screw."

"And it's from us girls," Penelope added with a wink.

Spencer deadpanned.

"So basically I'm getting a slow screw from the female population of this group," Amy said, her cheeks on fire now.

"Well you did put the moves on Prentiss the last time we went out," JJ said, informing the groups of her little escapade.

"JJ," Amy whined, hiding her face in her hands.

"Did you have to tell them about that?" Emily asked.

"I wasn't aware it was privileged information," She defended.

"Whats the matter Emcakes?" Penelope asked. "You don't want them knowing about you and Amy locking lips?"

"What the exactly happens on girls night out?" Rossi asked.

"We were playing a game!" Amy said, lifting her head. "Emily was the only one who had never kissed a girl. So I gave her a peck to devirginize her hetero lips!...and I just made it worse didn't I?"

The guys were all shocked. And some where a little turned on.

"Pretty much," Penelope said, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Everyone in the groups was in some sort of hysterical state of shocked beyond belief. Some of the male members were considering finding a way to make them kiss again. It was a few minutes before anyone could gain enough composure to talk. Unfortunately it wasn't very constructive when they did.

"So Amy," Derek began. "Does this mean you're going after Emily now?"

"Hardly," she said. "Sorry Em, you know I love you. But I"m afraid you don't have the right kind of equipment."

"Some how, I think I'll live," Emily said.

"Don't be brave Emily. You know you want me. It's okay to let it out. After all, parting is such sweet sorrow," She said.

Then, just because Emily was sitting next to her, Amy leaned over and gave her another kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to earn some appreciation form the guys. Well, mostly Derek, Will and for Will and Kevin, this earned them a couple slaps upside the head.

"That one was for the road," Amy said, as Emily wiped her lips. "Hey, my kisses are good! No wiping them off."

"Well I'm sure we can find someone with the right equipment here tonight," Derek said. Amy was a little scared about what he might be thinking. "Then maybe they could give you a slow screw."

At this point, Aaron had had enough. "You do realize that her brother is sitting right here? And that brother just so happens to be your boss."

"I was talking about the drink Hotch," Derek defended. "I swear!"

"You so were not. But out of the interest of all of us maintaining our jobs, I think it's best we stop this little conversation," Amy suggested.

"He can't fire me or Will," Kevin pointed out.

"No, but he can fire your girlfriends," Rossi said.

"Good point. Shutting up now."

"You better," Penelope said.

"Besides," Amy said. "I'm not interested in picking anyone up tonight."

"And why's that?" JJ asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, Amy has a boyfriend," Derek teased.

"No, Amy does not have a boyfriend," she said.

"Then Amy has a guy she wants," Penelope said.

"I will neither confirm nor deny the presence or absence of such a guy," Amy said.

"That means yes," Derek said.

"How does that mean yes?" Spencer asked.

"Kid, you got a lot to learn," Rossi said.

After that the conversation got dull by comparison. There were a couple questions about Amy's past evaluating teams. However, she couldn't say much about it. The one thing she did divulge was that she did an evaluation of a team of a past boyfriend. Even then, she only mentioned that it was the most awkward evaluation until now.

Most of the team was now out on the dance floor, everyone except Spencer and Hotch. Amy had just left to get another drink.

"Hey baby, come dance with me," a random guy asked her.

Amy turned to see a guy who was about 6ft. He had buzzed brown hair and looked fit. However he reeked of alcohol, granted it was a bar but he smelled like he lived there. And his shirt boasted him as, 'the best you'll ever have.' Amy somehow doubted that.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm not interested."

"It wasn't a question," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me now," she said, trying to pull away. This guy was clearly wasted, enough so that he would assault her in public.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"I'd let her go if I were you," Spencer said, coming up from behind him.

The guy turned to look at him. "Get out of here tooth pick. This doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does," Spencer said. "You see, not only is she my friend and coworker, but her brother is also here. I may not intimidate you enough to make you leave her alone, but I guarantee he will. And if that isn't enough, I'm sure the rest of our team will be happy To help out."

The rest of the team actually had no clue what was going on. Aaron however was monitoring the situation and was prepared to step in if needed.

"Your team?" The guy asked.

"Yes," Spencer said. "More specifically, the BAU team from the FBI. Which would make the woman you are holding an FBI agent. So unless you want to face charges of assaulting a federal agent, I suggest you let her go."

The guy immediately let go of Amy. "You're not worth it any way," he said before walking away.

"Thanks," Amy said, rubbing her wrist. "How many times does that make you saving me?"

"I"m not keeping count," Spencer said. "How's your wrist?"

"It's fine. It's more my pride that's wounded," She said. "I'm not used to needing rescuing."

"Everyone needs rescuing now and then," he replied.

"How come your not out there dancing?" Amy asked him.

"I don't dance."

"Everyone dances," she argued.

"Hotch isn't dancing," he pointed out.

"My brother has a medical condition that prevents it," she grinned.

Spencer gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"He has a stick up his bum," Amy said. "Makes any type of fun in public very difficult."

Spencer laughed. "You are one strange girl. Are you sure you and Hotch are related?"

"Damn straight, I got the DNA to prove it!" she replied. "So I'm guessing there is no chance in hell of me dragging you out on the dance floor."

"Absolutely not."

"Yea, I kind of figured that," she said glumly. "We'll, guess I'll see you latter then."

Everyone stayed for a couple more hours. But as they had to go into work tomorrow, they eventually decided the fun must end.

When Amy got home she immediately change into her pajamas. She was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Sighing, she went to answer it.

"Spencer," she said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come over and talk," he said. "I know you wanted me to come over before the team went out, but I figured it would be better to do it after."

"Okay," she said. "You want to sit down?" They went over to the couch and sat down together.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Spencer asked.

"I think you know," Amy replied.

"I want to hear it."

"I wanted to apologize for not telling you about evaluating the team," she said.

"That's it?" he asked, anger showing in his voice. He stood up and started pacing the room. "You lead me on, pretending to be a friend and all I get is a simple I'm sorry?"

"I lead you on?" she asked, standing up but staying in place at the couch.

"God, I told you things that I never tell anyone," he continued. He didn't even acknowledge her question. "And you let me believe I could trust you. I don't even know if I know the real you."

"Spencer, I never used anything you said," she defended. "How could I? We never even talked about work."

"I don't care!" He said. "You still didn't tell me anything. After everything I told you, you kept this from me. You even told Prentiss before you told anyone. Even your own brother."

"That's not fair Spencer," she screamed back. "I had to tell her. I was put on this team to evaluate you, and it wound up saving your asses from Strauss. So excuse me If I kept something form you that I didn't even tell my own brother. The one person in this world that I have always told everything too."

"So this is somehow all my fault that I'm mad at you?" He asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," she replied. "I"m saying that I used my own brother to get information with out him knowing. But I never, NEVER used you. When I got close to you, it was real. You saw the real me."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I couldn't hide with you. Believe me, I tried," she exclaimed, almost in tears. "I even tried pushing you away. But it didn't work. I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" He asked, still angry.

"Because I like you," she said.

"So what, you like me," he replied. "Is this what you do with your friends?"

"No Spencer, you don't get it," she said, exasperated.

"What don't I get?"

"I don't like you, I _like_ you," she said. "As more then a friend."

Spencer stopped. He couldn't believe what she had just said. She liked him. As more then a friend. He was still angry that she hadn't told him, but she liked him. And she was right, she hadn't used him for information on the team. It didn't change what she had done, but she liked him. And he liked her. A lot.

"But you obviously don't feel the same way. Why would you? Especially after what I did. I can't really expect you to. I mean I..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

Spencer walked over and wrapped his arms around her, silencing her by crashing his lips down onto hers. Amy was shocked at first, but it didn't take long for her to return the kiss. It wasn't long before his tongue traced the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Their mouths danced together, expressing the feeling they had been holding back. They continued like that for several minutes before breaking a part for air.

"Don't ever tell me how I feel about you," Spencer said, leaning his forehead against hers. "You have no idea."

"I guess not," she replied. Then she giggled.

"What could possibly be funny?" he asked.

"We had our first fight before we even ha our first kiss," she said, continuing to giggle.

"Well then I guess we'll have to make up for that," he said, bringing his lips down on her again.


	46. Chapter 46

At some point Amy and Spencer had wound up moving into the bedroom. Amy was on her back with her arms up around him, while Spencer laid on his side with his left arm supporting him as leaned towards her. While his mouth was on her, his other hand began roaming her body, beginning by caressing the outer part of her bare thigh and ending at her shorts. He teased her with his fingers, skimming them just inside the hem.

Amy moved her mouth down his neck, nipping at the skin as she went, eliciting a primal groan from his lips. She continued to explore his body with her lips, finding his Adam's apple was a sweet spot as she sucked on it.

Not to be outdone, Spencer secured her leg around his hip and slowly grazed his fingers along as his hand made its way up to her breast. He massaged her through her shirt, loving the fell of having her in his grasp.

Amy moaned and arched her back as he tweaked her hardened nipple. When their hips connected, she felt his arousal, causing her own to pool in her shorts. Amy dragged her nails down his back to the hem of his shirt. She tried to pull it off of him, wanting to feel more of his skin.

And that's when he pulled away.

"Amy stop," he said, sitting back on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he replied. "It was all good. Too good."

"If it was so good, then what's the problem?" she asked, sitting up.

She looked so hurt sitting there and Spencer was crushed at being the cause of her pain. But this wasn't how he wanted things to go for them.

"It's not a problem really, it's just...we're both virgins," he blushed.

"If you think you're pressuring me into this Spencer, you're not," she said. "I want this. This is the first time I've ever been completely sure about it." She scooted up in front of him and looked him straight in the yes, grabbing his hands, "I want to make love with you."

Hearing her say those words while looking into her eyes almost made him change his mind. It took all of his self control not to push her back on the bed and do just that.

"Believe me, you have no idea how much I want that. But I want out first time to be special," he said, bringing his hand up and brushing the stray hair out of her face. As he caressed her cheek he added, "I love you Amy. And you deserve to have it be the most memorable night of your life."

Amy's eyes started tearing as she said, "I love you too. Just being with you will make it memorable Spencer. But if you want to wait, I'm more then willing to do that for you."

"For us," he said.

They shared a few more quick kisses before Spencer said something about needing to go home.

"You could just stay here tonight," Amy suggested.

"I would do that, except I don't think these jeans would be that comfortable to sleep in," he replied.

"So take them off and sleep in your boxers," she said. Spencer gave her a questioning look. "I promise to keep my hands to myself. Well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well I do intend on using you as a human body pillow again," she smiled. "That does require some contact with my hands."

"I think I can live with that," he said, getting up off the bed and stripping his pants off. Now clad in only his blue boxers and the grey t-shirt he wore to the bar, he climbed under the covers with Amy. "How did you know I wore boxers anyway?"

"I am and expert profiler afterall," she said, snuggling up next to him.

"That you are babe," he replied, wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her waist. "What?" he asked, noticing her smile.

"You called me babe. I like it," she said, giving him a kiss. "Goodnight Spence."

"Goodnight babe."

Over the next few days, Amy and Spencer tried their best to act normal at work. They were doing remarkably well, especially considering how Spencer almost blew it at the beginning of the week. And to Aaron of all people.

Aaron had gone down to the break room and while Spencer was getting another coffee and asked him how things had gone between him and Amy. Spencer couldn't imagine how he had known about the night before and sputtered a 'wha..what do you mean..ho..hotch.'

Of course Aaron didn't really know about anything Spencer and Amy had done. He was talking about the how Amy was supposed to patch things up with him about the whole Strauss incident. Luckily Spencer was able to pass his fumbling off as being startled and told Aaron that they were able to make up.

They certainly had made up because Spencer had been over to Amy's house every night that week. He had gone over under the pretense of watching the movie _Pride & Prejudice_ that Amy had mentioned the first day they had spent together. So far they were 0 for 3.

Spencer hadn't spent the night again since the first time after the fight, and they hadn't gone any farther then what they had then either. Amy had wanted to so badly, but Spencer kept on insisting that they wait and make it special. It was strange to her that she was the one pushing to be more intimate, quite a change from what she was used to. As much as she wanted him, it was nice to know he wanted to wait to make it memorable for them.

Now it was Friday and barring JJ calling them in for a case, they had the weekend off. Spencer was supposed to come over again and Amy was hoping ther would be 0 for 4 on the movie. It wasn't looking good though. Spencer had been avoiding her all day and then he left early with out saying anything to her. She couldn't understand what was going on, she thought things were going great.

After calling him a few times and having it go straight to voice mail, she went home, prepare to spend the night alone. When she got there, she found a note taped to her door with a single red rose. Taking them off she noticed it was a poem in Spencer's handwriting.

_**Ready For Love  
**by Ruth Kephart_

_Take my hand and lead the way;  
tell me all you want to say.  
Whisper softly in my ear,  
all those things I want to hear.  
Kiss my lips and touch my skin;  
bring out passions deep within.  
Pull me close and hold me near;  
take away my pain and fear.  
In the darkness of the night,  
be my beacon, shine your light.  
In the brightness of the sun,  
show me that you are the one.  
Give me wings so I can fly;  
for I can soar when you're nearby.  
Enter my heart, break down the wall,  
it's time for me to watch it fall.  
I've been a prisoner, can't you see?  
Break my chains and set me free.  
Strip me of my armor tight;  
you'll find I won't put up a fight.  
Release my soul held deep within . . .  
I'm ready now, let love begin. _

Amy couldn't believe it. He had planned the whole thing, leaving work early to beat her to her place.

The poem was so beautiful and passionate. She couldn't imagine anything that could have topped it. But as wonderful as the rose and poem were, her breath was completely taken away by what she saw when she opened the door.


	47. Chapter 47

When Amy entered her house the lights were all turned off and the room was filled with dozens of candles. The coffee table had been set up with an intimate dinner for two. A pile of pillows had been set next to it for more comfortable sitting. And there, standing in the center of the room, was Spencer Reid.

Spencer was wearing the same clothes he had worn to work, only he had lost the tie and vest. He had also untucked his shirt and the top 3 buttons were undone. Needless to say, she thought he looked very sexy standing there with a smile on his face.

Amy ran over and jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his beck and pressing her lips to his. He stumbled a little with the sudden impact, but quickly recovered to wrap his arms around her waist and return the kiss.

"Mmm, welcome home," he said when they broke a part.

"How did you…? When did you…?" she stammered. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you approve," he chuckled.

"Is this why you left work early?"

"Yes," Spencer admitted. "I worked through lunch and told Hotch I had an appointment I needed to get to."

"But how did you get in?" she asked. "The door was locked."

"You didn't notice there was a key missing from your key ring?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You stole my key!" she said shocked. When had he done that?

"Borrowed. And you can have it back now. It's on the counter in the kitchen," he replied. "I would think that my surprise would make up for my thievery."

"Oh it definitely makes up for it. You are an amazing…surprising…sexy…romantic…wonderful man," she said, kissing him between each word.

"I think you should hold out on all the praise until after the night it over," He said. "It might be more of a disappointment then you think."

"I have a feeling you could never disappoint me," she whispered in his ear, sliding her hands down his chest.

Spencer blushed at her comment. "I hope you're right. So…Dinner?"

Spencer took her by the hand and lead her the few short steps to the coffee table. Kicking off their shoes, they sat down together on the pillows Spencer had laid out and enjoyed the meal he had made. Through out the dinner they shared kisses and he was constantly touching her in some way. After they were done, he told her to stay put while he took care of the dishes.

Amy gazed out the window at the stars as she waited for him to return. She had a feeling about what was coming next and the anticipation was killing her. When he didn't come back in the room, she went into the kitchen to find him. But he wasn't there.

"Spencer?" she called, coming back into the living room. "Spencer, where did you go?"

Amy noticed a faint glow coming from down the hallway and followed it to her room. When she walked in she saw Spencer lighting the last of several candles. Her rose was resting in a vase by the bed, which had been turned down. Hearing her come in, he set down the lighter and turned around.

"I'm not very good at this," Spencer said, walking over and taking her in his arms. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I don't have any experience beyond this point."

"I think you know more then you think you do. You're doing a fantastic job. And It's not like I have any more experience," she replied. "What we don't know, we can learn together."

Spencer smiled, bringing his right hand up to cup the back of her head as he pulled her in to kiss her. It was a slow, sweet and sensual kiss meant to express to her just how much he really felt. He continued as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, her arms locking around his neck automatically. As he laid her down her broke their connection and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied before he claimed her lips again, this time more passionately. Their mouths moved as one, tongues exploring, both feeling as though they could never get enough.

They were laying the same way they had the first night, with Spencer leaning over her while supporting himself with his left hand while his right traveled over her body. Instead of staying on the outside, this time he found the hem of her shirt and moved underneath it. He started with feather light touches over her stomach, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake.

As his lips made their way down her neck nipping and sucking, his hand moved upwards covering her breast through her silk bra. He loved how they fit perfectly in his hands, as if it were meant to be that way. He could feel her nipple harden under his touch and he longed to touch he bare skin and hold her in his mouth. Her moans were enough to drive him crazy.

Amy's own hand's were at work on the remaining buttons of his shirt. Once they were undone she moved her hands from his stomach, up his chest and around his back, making him shiver. While Spencer wasn't a real muscular man, but he was toned. Amy loved the feeling of his bare skin.

Spencer sat up to rid himself of the useless shirt and pulled Amy up. He had apparently decided her shirt was a barrier that needed to be removed and she made no objections as she raised her arms to help.

Spencer brought his hand up to caress her check and she turned to kiss his palm. His hand left her face and trailed down to her back to join his other hand. He worked at the hooks of her bra, attempting to rid her of that item as well. After several failed attempts he groaned in frustration, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Spencer relax. Take it slow," Amy said, grasping his hands and guiding them to her back. "I'll help." Amy moved her fingers with his as they undid one clasp at a time. "Better?" She asked once they were done.

Spencer pulled the offensive garment from her body, releasing her breasts. "Beautiful," he said, taking in the sight of her.

He pushed her back on the bed giving her a final kiss before moving his mouth to her left breast. His tongue darted out, flicking her nipple before he suck it into his mouth. He grinned as he heard her sharp intake of breath. While his mouth worked its magic on her left breast, his hand moved over her right.

"You taste amazing," He said as he switched his mouth to her right breast, giving it the same attention.

"Your mouth is amazing," she said, loving the feel of it on her. No one had ever touched her like this, and she was glad that Spencer was the first one to do it.

As his mouth was focused on her breast, his hand moved down to the top of her pants. While he had trouble with the hooks on her bra, he certainly needed no help with her pants. He quickly had them unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. Reaching inside he could feel her wet heat through her panties. Amy squirmed against his hand, anticipating what was coming. He massaged her through the wet material before hooking a finger on it and pulling it aside. Using another finger, he drove it inside her.

"Spencer!" Amy screamed, as she arched up off the bed.

"Yes love?" he questioned, moving his finger inside of her. He couldn't believe he was touching her like this. The feeling of her surrounding him was unbelievable.

"More," she commanded.

"As you wish," he said, sliding another finger in. Amy's eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip in pleasure. Spencer loved watching her, knowing he was the reason. When he moved his thumb in over her clit, she moaned and bucked against him.

Just as she was nearing release, Spencer pulled his hand away. Amy's eyes flew open and she looked at him in confusion and disappointment.

"Patience," was all he said.

Spencer slipped his finger inside the loops of her pants and tugged on them. Amy lifted her hips and he slide them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor. Next he moved his hand to the top of her panties, leaning down to kiss her through them before pulling them off as well.

"Beautiful," he said, sitting back to take in the full view of her body in the candles glow. "Like an angel."

"Have you seen many naked angels?" she asked.

"Only you," he said, kissing up the inside of her left leg before moving down and repeating the pattern on her right. Once he made it to the top of her thigh, he ran his tongue along her entrance before plunging it in, his oral attention now fixed on her womanhood.

Having been so close just a few minute ago, it didn't take much of Spencer's special attention before she reached orgasm, screaming his name. As her release poured out, Spencer went to work lapping it up.

"Divine," he said, pulling his head back. "Just like an angel."

Spencer kissed his way back up her body and reconnected with her mouth. Amy could taste the remnants of herself in his mouth as their tongues dueled. Taking him by surprise, she rolled them over and straddled his waist.

"Now it's your turn," she said, pressing down on his arousal. "You are wearing to many clothes."

"Maybe you should do something about that," he replied, ready to be relieved of the constraints of his pants.

"Oh, I plan too," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

Amy slowly trailed her lips down his neck. She moved to his Adam's apple, sucking on it and making him moan. She was tempted to give him a hickey and stake her claim on him. She decided against it though, not knowing how it would make him feel.

Instead, she nibbled her way down to his chest. She took one of his nipples between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug before letting it go and licking the sting away. The entire time she her right hand was stroking him through his clothes. Spencer watched her, curious as to what she was going to do to his body.

Amy's hands worked on his belt as she kissed her way down his stomach. By the time she got to the top of his pants, she had the belt and them undone. She tugged at them the same way he had tugged at hers.

"Angel, you don't have to," He said. He had heard that not all women liked to go down on their man and only did it to appease them. Spencer didn't want Amy doing anything she didn't want to do.

Her reply was to give his pants another tug while looking him in the eyes. Spencer relented and lifted his hips. Amy pulled both his pants and boxers down at the same time, freeing him completely. His large erection now stood at full attention, arousing Amy even more.

Spencer was slightly uncomfortable as Amy's eyes traveled his newly naked body. He knew he didn't look like the typical male specimen that drove women wild.

"I am one lucky woman," Amy said, as if reading his thoughts.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied. "I get a very sexy Dr. Naked all to myself." she grinned.

Amy kissed the top of his erection, sending a shock through his body and making his jump. She let the head slip into her mouth as she ran her nails down his shaft.

"Good….God…Amy," Spencer moaned, barely able to form the thought.

"Yes?" she asked, slipping him out of her mouth.

"Don't stop," He demanded, winding his fingers in her hair and pulling her back to him.

Amy smiled, taking him back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his member before moving her head up and down. She put her hands to work on what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

Spencer was in a sheer state of bliss. Her mouth was doing wondrous things to him and he couldn't get enough. As she sucked him in harder, he bucked his hips against her mouth. As he felt himself grow close, he stopped her.

"Angel stop," he said, pulling her away.

"But I want to," she said, confused by his actions.

"I know you do. And I want that too. But not the first time," He said, pulling her up beside him. "The first time come I want to be inside of you. And not like that."

Amy smiled as he pushed her onto her back. As he leaned down to kiss he, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure?" He asked. They may have done a lot with their bodies tonight, but this was the final, ultimate step. He wanted her more then anything right now, but she could still say no. He had to make sure this is what she wanted, because there was no going back afterwards.

"I'm sure," she replied. To make sure there was no doubt, she raised her hips, allowing his head to slide into her.

Needing no further encouragement, Spencer pushed himself in the rest of the way in one quick motion. Amy inhaled sharply at the sudden pain of her lost virginity. as quickly as it had come, it was now fading, being replaced by the pleasure of having him inside of her.

Spencer closed his eyes. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this moment. The feeling of her walls around him was completely foreign, and completely euphoric. When he opened his eyes again he say the dampness in Amy's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He knew that it being her first time, there was bound to be pain. He hated having to cause her any at all.

"I'm fine. Great. You feel wonderful," she said, trying to put him at ease. Looking him directly in the eyes she said, "Make love to me Spencer."

Spencer kissed the small tears from her eyes before pulling himself out slowly, only to slide back in. They both shared a moan as their hips reconnected. Amy started to move her hips in sync with his.

Amy couldn't believe how complete she felt with Spencer inside of her. As cliché as it might be, it was like he was her missing half. She was glad she had waited until finding him. She couldn't imagine feeling this way with anyone else. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist as his pace quickened. She sped up to match him as he bent his head down to suck on her neck.

Spencer could feel his release building as rock into her. He prayed that she was close behind, because he didn't think he could last much longer. As he sucked on her neck he heard her moan his name in a whisper. That was all he could take. He went over the edge, spilling his seed inside of her and screaming her name.

Upon feeling his release deep inside of her, Amy's walls claimed down on his shaft, sending her own release to mix with his. She arched up against him, calling out in pleasure. After she had drained him of the last of his seed, he collapsed on top of her, kissing the crook of her neck. It was a few moments before he regained enough of himself to try rolling off.

"No," Amy said, clamping her legs around him and holding him in place.

"Angel, I know I'm not that big, but I have to be crushing you," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Then crush me a little while longer."

Spencer had no intention of doing that. He figured that what she really wanted was to keep the close contact. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled so that she was now on top of him, slipping his member out from her in the process.

"How's this?" He asked.

"Better," she said, looking up at him. "Now do I get to call you an amazing, sexy, wonderful, incredible man?"

"Only if it's true."

"Actually, it's not," Amy said. Spencer confused by her words. He could have sworn that she had...enjoyed what they had done for lack of a better word. "I have upgraded you to mindblowingly, breath takingly, fantastically orgasmic."

Spencer gave her a cocky grin, "I'm really all of that? Where did that come from?"

"What can I say, your body is inspiring," she said, rolling off onto her side, while still staying inside his arms.

"I'm just glad you were the one who got to see the inspiration," he said.

"Not only did I get to see it," She said smugly. "But I got to feel it and taste it too."

"Angel," he groaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she replied. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad I waited until you. I don't think anyone else could have touched that."

"My feelings exactly," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

They continued to kiss for a while as the last of the candles burned out before slowly falling to sleep in each others arms.

****Author's note: And when they woke up it was all just a dream. JUST KIDDING! That would really suck. Especially with all the detail I put into it. But more importantly because several of you would put out contracts on my life. And I don't want to die.**


	48. Chapter 48

Amy woke up the next morning still wrapped in Spencer's arms. She smiled as she thought about last night. She couldn't believe it had actually happened, but he was right there next to her as proof. Spencer was right, it was going to be the most memorable night of her life.

Stretching slightly, she looked up to see he was still asleep. Some of his hair had strayed into his face, and she reached up to brush it away. As she looked at his peacefully sleeping features she grinned with a delicious idea. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his, attempting to wake him up. She got no response.

Going lower, she nipped at his neck and sucked his Adam's apple. His eyes squinted shut before returning to normal. Amy knew he was awake, but he was fighting it. That's fine, she could play hardball. As she continued her work on his neck, she let her right hand travel south, resting it just above his groin.

"Spencer," she whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it. "It's time to wake up."

He moaned but refused to open his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way," she said. Amy moved her mouth down his body, stopping at his chest. She flicked her tongue out at his right nipple while her left hand pinched the other one. She sucked his nipple into her mouth and teased it between her teeth. "Last chance."

He stubbornly refused to admit he was awake. Amy crawled down his body, underneath the sheets. She stroke his member, slowly bringing it to life as she kissed, nipped and licked his thighs. Poking her head out to look back up at Spencer she said, "I see your reid is all ready and willing to wake up," before disappearing again.

Amy licked the tip of his head and she could feel him tense, trying to remain in control and not give it away. But she wasn't anywhere near done with him. She took him into her mouth as far as he would go, grazing he teeth along his shaft as she let him slip back out again. She was amazed by how silent he was being, and could just picture how tightly he had his lips clenched.

She repeated the processing of taking him in and letting him slip out a few times before she held him in for good. By this time he was fully erect as Amy swirled her tongue around him. She used her hand to fondle his balls while her mouth bobbed up and down. She felt him buck his hips as he quickened her pace. Spencer's hands found there way under the sheet and tangled themselves in her hair.

"Amy...God baby," he moaned. Guess he wasn't faking sleep anymore. "So close..."

Amy worked him a little more before pulling away. She climbed out from under the covers and moved off of the bed.

"Amy, what the...Why'd you stop?" He asked, voice still full of sleep. Or maybe it was lust.

"Yuop didn't want to wake up when I wanted to play. I think you can finish things for yourself," she said, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower," she said before closing the door behind her.

Spencer stared at the door. He was still hard and aching for release. There was no way in hell he was going to let Amy walk away after what she started. Spencer jumped out of bed and went over to the bathroom and opened the door. She was already in the shower and apparently hadn't noticed him walking in. That was until he pulled back the stall door and stepped inside.

"I didn't invite you in," She said, her back to him.

"I didn't ask," He replied, staring at he soaking wet body. He watched as the droplets of water poured down her breast and continued down her stomach and legs.

"Oh, so now you want to play?" she asked, turning around. That's when she noticed the dark lustful look in his eyes.

Spencer pushed her up against the wall. "Now I want to play," He growled, crashing his lips onto hers. Clearly she wasn't that mad at him as she wrapped her arms around him. His lips didn't stay on her for long however, as he made his way down to her breast. He licked the area surrounding it before taking her nipple into his mouth. While he held it between his teeth he flicked his tongue back and forth.

His hand in the mean time traveled down between her legs. He stroked the outside before sliding his long index finger inside of her. He moved it in and out, simulating what he would soon be doing to her with his 'reid.'

"Spencer...God I love your hands!" She screamed. She writhed against him, trying to get more stimulation. Spencer added another finger while teasing her clit with his thumb. As her breathing became more erratic she with drew from her.

"Spencer, don't stop," she pleaded.

"Tell me you're sorry," he demanded.

"For what?" she asked, completely confused.

"For leaving me in the bed by myself after what you started," he said. "Tell me you're sorry."

"No," she said. "You brought it on yourself."

Spencer picked her up and held her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him for support. Placing the head of his erection at her entrance he said, "Tell me you're sorry." Amy was aching for him to be inside of her. He was aching for the same thing. But neither one looked to be backing down.

Amy tried to push he hips forward, but Spencer had the held back. He rubbed his head along her entrance. "Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," she breathed, not being able to take it anymore.

As soon as Spencer heard her say that, he thrust forward, burying himself inside her. Amy moved her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking as he moved inside of her. Spencer loved the way this new position felt, allowing him to penetrate deeper. She was so tight around him and is was like heaven. He would die happy if he could just stay right here inside of her.

Amy could feel herself getting closer to the edge. "Faster Spencer," she moaned.

Spencer complied, bracing himself against the wall as he added more speed and power to his thrusts. With in a few strokes Amy's walls clamped down on him as he juices flowed forward. She moaned in pleasure as her head rolled back. Spencer attacked it, continuing to thrust into her. It wasn't long until his own release claimed him as he screamed her name.

Amy let her legs slide from his waist, but held onto him for support. Her legs were like jelly. She kissed random spots on his chest as he regained control of his breathing.

"To hell with coffee," he said. "Wake me up like that every morning."


	49. Chapter 49

After their round of shower Olympics, Amy and Spencer decided it was time to wash up. They fought playfully over the shower pouf, taking turns dragging over the other's body. It wasn't until the water turned cold that they decided they were thoroughly clean and needed to get out. Amy grabbed them some towels out of the closet and then proceeded to dry off.

"You realize I'm going to be smelling like fruit all day now," Spencer said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having men spend the night," Amy said, wrapping her own towel around her. "I guess I'm going to have to invest in some masculine scented shower supplies."

"I actually brought some over," he said. "I was just a little too distracted to grab them."

Amy raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You were that confident about staying huh?"

"I wanted to be prepared for the best," he replied. "There's also a bag of my clothes in your room."

"How did I miss that?" she asked. Spencer had apparently thought of everything.

"I had you otherwise occupied," He grinned, walking over to Amy and circling his arms around her. "It seems we both have a way of distracting the other. I guess smelling like fruit isn't a bad thing in the long run."

"Look at it this way," she said, "You'll smell deliciously edible all day." The last part she whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

Spencer shivered before pulling away. "Com one, it's time to get you dressed," he said, taking her by the hand and dragging her into the bedroom. He placed her in front of her dresser while he moved to the other side of the bed to grab his bag.

"Wait a minute. You have a naked woman standing in front of you who just said you smell deliciously edible," she said with her hands on her hips. "And you want to dress her? What kind of man are you?"

"The kind who, although he admits last night was the most incredible of his life, would like to take his girlfriend out on a real date," he said, fishing clothes out of his bag. Taking his towel off he slipped on a new pair of plaid boxers, followed by a pair of jeans. As he looked down into his bag, a horrified expression crossed his face.

Amy didn't notice it at first. She was to busy thinking about what Spencer had said. She didn't expect a man who had just discovered the joys of sex to be willing to leave it and venture out into public. Hell, if she was completely honest, she wouldn't have minded staying inside with him all day.

Spencer had obviously made other plans to take her out, on their first date no less. It was a little strange having a first date after spending the night making love, but at the same time it wasn't. They may be doing things somewhat backwards, but it made sense to Amy. Everything about them so far just felt right.

Amy broke from her thoughts and finally noticed Spencer's expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over and trying to peek in his bag.

Spencer pulled out an unopened box of condoms. "Shit," he said, dropping them back into his bag and sitting on the bed. "I'm so stupid! I plan everything out and I still manage to screw up!"

Amy knelt in front of him, "Spencer relax. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" He asked, baffled by her calm nature and reeling from his discovery. "Amy, we didn't use any protection last night. How is that not a big deal?"

"Because it was the first time for both of us, so it's not like I could give you anything. And I'm fairly certain your STD free as well," Amy explained. "And you don't have to worry about me being pregnant either."

"Just because it was our first time doesn't mean you can't get pregnant," he replied, falling back on the bed. This was a disaster. The most perfect night of his life and he had managed to ruin it.

Amy sat down on the bed next to him. "No, but the fact that I'm on the pill does."

Spencer shot back up on the bed. "You're on the...? But I thought that...?"

"You are the first guy I've been with Spencer," Amy replied, answering his unfinished questions. "Do you really think I'd lie about that?"

"No. But then why are you already on the pill?" He asked. She hadn't had time to get on the pill since they got together. Even if she had, the chances of it being effective by now were slim to none. So she had to have been taking it before she met him, but why?

"I'm a female field agent in the FBI Spencer," she said. "You do the math."

"Oh," he said, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry that I implied that you..."

"Forget about it. You were freaked out, so I'll make an exception.," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Next time though, you have to find your own way out of the dog house."

"I think I can do that," he replied, trailing his fingers along her leg. She was still wrapped in only the towel.

"Uh uh uh, you promised to take me out," she said, swiping his had away.

"I've changed my mind," he said, tugging at her towel.

Amy stood up and walked back to her dresser. "To bad. Now are you going to help me with what I should wear?" Amy asked. "Or do I walk outside in my birthday suit for all the world to see?"

Spencer growled, standing up from the bed and walking over to her. "Don't you even dare," he said, pulling her to him. "Mine," he said possessively before claiming her lips.

Their mouths moved in sync with one another. Spencer mouth slowly traveled down her neck, before stopping at the base and sucking. Amy moaned in pleasure, until she realised what he was doing.

"Spencer stop it!" She said, trying to pull away. This was so not going to look good when they went back to work. Spencer apparently didn't care as he continued with his work. Once he was done Amy ran over to her mirror to inspect the damage. "Spencer Reid! You just gave me a hickey!"

"I told you," he said smugly. "You're mine."

"Where did this possessiveness come from?"

"It showed up when you said something about walking outside in your birthday suit," he replied. "I don't like the idea of other mean looking at you."

"It's not like I would really do it," she said, exasperated. "How do you plan on explaining this on Monday? Or did you forget we have to go back to work?"

Spencer's face returned to his horrified expression from earlier. "Oh, umm...uh...turtle neck?"

Amy took her towel off and threw it at his face.


	50. Chapter 50

Throwing her towel away may not have been the most constructive way to retaliate. She was now naked before him, and he was definitely admiring the view. Spencer had the unfair advantage of wearing pants, so she couldn't see as much of his body.

Spencer approached her slowly, each step deliberate. Just as he reached her and began to slide his hand up her right side, leaning in to kiss her, her stomach growled. Amy blushed and groaned in frustration while Spencer chuckled.

"Come on Angel," He said. "I think it's time to get you something to eat."

"But I'm really not that hungry," she said as her stomach betrayed her again.

"I think your stomach has other ideas. We can continue this when we get back," he said, leaving her side to finish dressing.

"Get back?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling his blue shirt over his head. "I'm taking you out remember?"

"But..." Amy started.

"Not buts," He said. "Not even you cute little one," he added, pinching her. "Now get dressed while I get everything ready to go."

"But," She said. Spencer narrowed his eyes at her. "No seriously, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Anything you want as long as it covers you in a way that no guy can ogle you," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

Amy grinned evilly after he left. She was looking more for an idea of where they were going, not instructions on how to dress. If he wanted her to cover up, she could have some fun with that.

* * *

"Amy, are you ready to go?" Spencer called, coming back inside the house. He had just been out to the car to take care of his next surprise for her.

"Almost," She replied, coming out of the bedroom. "I just need to get my shoes on."

Spencer's face dropped when he saw her. "What are you wearing?"

"What, this old thing?" she asked coyly. "You did order me to wear something that covers me up."

Amy was wearing dark wash flares and a baggy hooded sweatshirt. She had the neck tied up so all you could see was her head, hands and feet.

"I did not order you," Spencer defended. He was not impressed with her choice in outfit.

"You said and I quote, 'Anything you want as long as it covers you in a way that no guy can ogle you.'" she replied, making air quotes. "Well, now no one can ogle me. Including you."

"That's not fair," Spencer said. "I'm your boyfriend. I should be allowed to ogle you whenever I want."

"You'll soon learn that's not how it's going to work," She smiled. Torturing him was going to be so much fun today. "Now, are flip flops okay? Or do I need to cover my feet as well?" Spencer grumbled something she couldn't understand. "Excuse me? Mind saying it a little louder?"

"Flip flops are fine," he said.

"Good. So where are we going?" she asked, slipping her shoes on.

"You'll see. Are you going to wear that all day?" he asked as they headed out the door.

"That depends on whether or not I have something on underneath it," she winked.

Spencer swallowed hard. Damn she could be a tease.

"We are taking my car?" Amy asked, noticing hers was the only one in the drive way.

"Unless you would prefer to walk to my place and get mine," he said. "Besides, I have everything we need for the day in your car already."

"Really?" she asked, running over and looking inside, only to find it empty. She looked up at him questioningly.

"It's in the trunk. And before you even think about it, the trunk is locked," he said. "And I have the..."

"Wait a minute," she interrupted him. "You stole my keys again?"

"Borrowed. And it was only one key each time," he explained, opening the passenger's side door for her.

"You seem to have a thing for borrowing my stuff with out asking," she replied, sliding in.

Spencer walked to the driver's side, opening he door and climbing in. "What stuff? It was one thing."

"Two things," she argued. "My house key and then my car key."

"Both keys," he stated, starting the car and backing out.

"Technically it's still two things. Two things equals stuff."

Spencer glanced over at her. She had her arms folded over her chest and a very determined look on her face. "Are we really arguing over what I stole and if it qualifies as stuff?" he asked laughing.

"So you admit you stole them," she said, eyes piercing right through him.

"I admitted nothing," he defended.

"It sure sounded like a confession to me," she said, having a lot of fun with this. "Do I need to get my cuffs out and make an arrest?"

"Maybe later," he said, reaching a hand over and squeezing her upper thigh.

"Ooo, kinky," she grinned.

The rest of the time was spent with Amy trying to get Spencer to tell her where they were going. Apparently telling her they were going to be there soon wasn't good enough. And threats to pull the car over or turn around didn't work either. So Spencer got to continue his mantra of 'no' and 'we'll be there soon' until they finally pulled into the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking around.

"A park," Spencer replied. "Hemlock Overlook Park to be precise."

"Well I gathered that it was a park," she said. Spencer could be a real smart ass sometimes. "I meant what are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise," he said, popping the trunk and getting out of the car.

Instead fo waiting for Spencer to open her door for her, Amy jumped out. She ran to the back of the car to see what he had brought.

"A picnic basket," she said, smiling. He had planned a picnic for her. And he must have had it planned all along. Spencer was with out a doubt the sweetest guy she had ever met.

"Yes, a picnic basket. I made you brunch," He replied, taking the out the basket and blanket.

That's when Amy saw the other item he had brought. She couldn't help but giggle.


	51. Chapter 51

"A kite?" Amy giggled, looking down at the star trek kite in the trunk.

"Yes, a kite," Spencer replied. He had thought it was a nice idea. It was something a little different form what most dates involve. Now he was having second thoughts. "What's wrong with a kite? You don't like it?"

"No, no! It's adorable Spencer!" Amy said, grabbing his arm. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad about it. "I love it. It's a really cute idea, I haven't flown a kite since I was little. And I love that it's Star Trek. A nice personal touch." Spencer didn't look convinced. "Honestly Spence, it's perfect."

To prove her point, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up, locking her lips with his. Spencer dropped the basket and pulled her in, one hand tangling itself in her hair and securing her face to his. Their mouths melted together as the kiss grew more passionate. It might have continued further had a car full of teenagers not drove by and honked their horn, startling the couple.

"WOO HOO! You go man!" The driver screamed. Which was shortly followed by one of his friends shouting, "Tap that ass!" and another saying, "Call me when your done. I want a piece!"

Spencer groaned, "Unbelievable."

"Relax, they're just horny teenagers," Amy said, giggling. "Besides, my ass and everything attached there to is yours."

"Careful," Spencer warned. "Saying things like that could go to my head."

"And which head would that be?" She grinned.

Spencer just shook his head and bent down to pick up the basket. Amy grabbed the kite and took Spencer's hand. He lead her to a shaded area with few people. In fact, the place he had chosen provided its own sort of privacy with trees and bushes. And there was a nice open patch close by for kite flying.

Amy helped Spencer spread out the blanket before kicking off her flip flops and laying down. Grabbing the basket, he began to spread everything out. Spencer had brought a fruit salad, mixed with pineapple, strawberries, oranges, grapes and watermelon. He had also packed cinnamon buns, apple juice and an aerosol can of whipped cream to top off the fruit.

Looking around at his chosen location, Amy joked that he picked the area so he could have his way with her and no one would see.

"They might not be able to see," Spencer said. "But they would still hear you scream."

"If the neighbors didn't hear last night, I don't think we will have a problem here," Amy said.

"You just after me for my body aren't you?"

"Damn straight!" She exclaimed. "I love me some Dr. Naked."

"Dr. Naked thinks it's time for you to eat," Spencer said, setting out a plate for her.

"Well, if that's what the doctor ordered, I guess I have too."

Amy and Spencer sat close together while they ate. At one point Amy decided to get all sappy and tried to feed Spencer. This eventually lead to her trying to pin him down and force feed him. He put up a good resistance and she wound up with apple juice all over her hoodie.

"Looks like your all wet," Spencer said.

"And it's all your fault," She glared at him.

"Who tried to pin whom to the ground, hmm?" Amy didn't answer, she just glared. "That's what I thought."

"Yea, we'll see who's laughing last," she said, pulling her hoodie over her head.

Spencer's jaw dropped. "What's that?"

Amy was wearing a cleavage popping cherry red shirt. The material wrapped in such a way to accentuate her natural gifts. Add to this the fact that she was wearing a push up bra, and she pretty much had Spencer drooling.

"It's a shirt Spencer. Do you like it?" She asked innocently, standing up and turning around. "No. How about my pants?"

Now that she wasn't wearing the hoodie, he had a better view of just how the pants looked on her. She may have lacked any real booty, but the way her pants clung more then made up for that.

Spencer jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "Very sexy," he said, running his hands down to cup her ass. Just as he was about to kiss her she stopped him.

"Not so fast lover boy, the picnic isn't over yet." She said, pulling away and grabbing the kite. "Come one. Let's go fly a kite." Spencer just stood there. "Marry Poppins?"

"I got the reference," he said. "All I wanted was a kiss."

"Yea right. That's why you can't stop staring at my boobs," she pointed out. "Just wait until you see me running," she winked.

Spencer relented, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He followed Amy out to the open area. It was a warm and sunny day with a nice breeze for flying kites.

Spencer held the kite up for Amy so the wind could take it. They had a couple of false starts where the kite would just crash to the ground.

"That's it, we have a defective kite here," Amy shouted.

"A defective kite," he laughed. "I don't think the kite is whats defective."

"Oh really? Well lets see you do better," She said, shoving the handle in his hand.

"Alright, but don't be mad when it actually flys," he grinned.

"Not gonna happen."

"And no sabotaging me on purpose," he said.

"Would I do that?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

She actually did try, dropping the kite before the wind got a hold of it. Eventually she caved and held it right for him. And of course he got the kite to fly. She ran along with him, laughing like a little kid so excited to see it up in the air. Or at least it was up in the air until he flew it into the tree next to where their blanket was spread. The top of the tree no less.

"You crashed our kite," she said, shocked. "How could you?"

"The wind took it," he defended. "I had no control."

"Now it's stuck up at the top." She pointed to the tree. "Go. Climb. Get it."

"Are you kidding? I'm not climbing the tree to get the kite."

"You crashed it," she said. "You retrieve it."

"No. It's an $8 kite, not happening," he replied firmly.

"Me Jane. You Tarzan," She said, pointing to them. "Tarzan climb tree for Jane. Tarzan get kite."

"Tarzan go sit on blanket," He said laughing. "Jane can go get kite."

Spencer did just that. Amy however did not climb the tree. She ran over to the blanket and pounced on him. She straddled his waist and held him down.

"Bad Tarzan no get kite for Jane. Tarzan must pay," she said evilly, reaching for the can of whipped cream.

"Oh no you don't," he said, rolling her over.

They rolled back and forth fighting for dominance. During the whole process they each tried grabbing the whipped cream. Spencer finally got her pinned down, with one hand holding her arms above her head. He used the other to grab the can and shake it. Amy held her lips tight, shaking her head around trying to get out. Spencer managed to get the nozzle in and filled her mouth with the cream before climbing off of her.

Amy swallowed the mouthful and turned to Spencer grinning wildly, "I love having your cream in my mouth."


	52. Chapter 52

After Amy's comment about having his cream in her mouth, Spencer pushed her back on the ground, using his mouth to cover hers. He could taste the traces of whipped cream that was left behind. The idea of her having that real stuff in there was completely arousing. Despite the fact that she had gone down on him twice, he had yet to reach release that way.

Amy's hand traveled down to Spencer's butt, grasping him and pulling down. He moaned into her mouth as his growing arousal connected with her body. That gave her a wonderful idea.

"Do you think you can be quiet?" Amy asked, breaking the kiss.

"What do you mean?" He replied. His fingers were tracing the area on her chest where her breast disappeared into her shirt.

Amy pushed Spencer away and he rolled onto his back. She sat down between his legs and leaned over to reconnect their lips. As her lips moved over his she trailed her hands down to the top of his pants. She could feel his muscles tense as she slowly undid his belt and popped the button. She gripped the zipper between her fingers and pulled away. Spencer wove his hand into her hair and rose up, trying to keep the kiss going, but Amy pushed on his chest with her free hand, forcing him to lay back down.

"This is what I mean," She said. Amy slid down his body, pulling the zipper down as she went. With her face inches away from his crotch, she asked again, "So, do you think you can be quiet?"

Spencer looked down at her, his eyes filled with lust and shock. He couldn't believe she was willing to do THIS here. He had to admit the idea turned him on even more then he was already. But while they were in a secluded area, the chance of getting caught was still there. And how do you explain two FBI agents performing sexual acts in a public setting?

Apparently none of this mattered to the need driven part of his brain as it took over for the reasoning part. Swallowing hard, he nodded his head yes, the ability to speak alluding him. If he couldn't even articulate a response, he would be able to keep quiet while she worked on him. Right?

Dear god he hoped so.

Amy grinned up at him, "Good."

She reached inside the opening of his boxers and pulled out his semi-erect member. Grasping it in her fist, she pumped him until he was standing at full attention. Amy kissed his tip before taking it in her mouth and swirling her tongue around. She could already hear his breathing increase and she had only just begun.

Spencer pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could see what she was doing. He watched as her head bobbed up and down. The sight of his erection disappearing into her mouth was the most erotic thing her had ever seen. There was a light cool breeze and every time she drew her head back, exposing his slick shaft, it sent a tingling sensation through hid body.

"Mmm," Spencer moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open to enjoy the show. The task became easy as he felt Amy pull her mouth away. "Why did you stop?" he asked, eyes shooting open.

"The deal was you had to keep quiet," She replied. "Do you want someone to catch us?"

"N...no," he said.

"Then you need to hold in all those delicious sounds," she teased.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," he said. "Just please don't stop."

Amy smiled and ran her tongue from the base to the tip, going all the way around before taking him back in her mouth. She sucked him in as far as she could take him before letting him slid back out, making a low popping sound at the end. He was a very nice treat on a warm day. Like a popsicle, she thought. A very large and tasty popsicle.

She would never be able to look at a creamsicle the same way again.

Spencer hissed through his teeth as she blew cold air down his shaft. He was trying so hard to keep silent, but everything she was doing felt amazing. He didn't know how much more he could take before he exploded.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew by, knocking the kite out of the tree from above them. It flew down and one of the corners hit Amy in the back of the head.

"Owmph," she mumbled, grabbing her head with her hand, still holding him in her mouth.

"Damn. Are you okay Angel?" He asked, tossing the kite aside.

"Mmhmm," she replied, removing her hand but keeping her head still.

"Do you need to stop?" he asked reluctantly. He really didn't want to. He didn't even know if her could survive stopping now. But if she needed to, he would definitely try.

Spencer thanked whatever god was out there when she shook her head no. Not only did it mean she was going to continue, but it sent a wonderful sensation running through him. She began sucking him in and out again as his hand cupped the spot on her head where she had been hit. He could feel his orgasm coming close as she attacked his manhood more vigorously.

Spencer realized there was no way he would be able to hold back the sound of his release and looked around, desperate to find anything that would help him. He saw Amy's sweat shirt on top of the picnic basket and grabbed it, spilling the contents of the basket in the process.

Spencer collapsed backwards, pressing the cloth to his mouth just in time to capture his scream of ecstasy as he spilled his seed down her throat. Amy swallowed everything he had to give, milking him for all he was worth and not missing a drop. Once she had finished, she fixed him up, zipping him back inside his pants. Then she scooted to his left side, pulling the hoodie away from his face.

"Definitely better then the whipped cream," she said, leaning over him.

"You are amazing," Spencer breathed, trying to regain his composure. He pulled Amy down and wrapped hi arm around her. They laid like that for a few minutes before he felt a liquid poling on his right leg. "What the," he said sitting up.

Amy sat up to and saw what had made him shoot up. During the process of pulling the hoodie over, Spencer had knocked over the bottle of apple juice he had packed. The cap must have been loose and had come off, spilling the remainder of the contents all over the blanket and Spencer's leg.

Amy laughed. "Well I guess that's a sign we should go home. We need to get out of these wet clothes anyway."

Spencer looked over at Amy. The apple juice hadn't touched her. How were her clothes wet? As he looked into her eyes, realization of what she had meant dawned on him.


	53. Chapter 53

Spencer and Amy couldn't get back to her place fast enough. As it was, they only just made it in the door before he descended on her. It surprised them how they had both gone for so long waiting for the right person, and now that they had found each other, they couldn't get enough. Part of them wondered if it was normal to want the other this much so fast. The other part, probably the part responsible for their increased sex drive, didn't care.

"You know, I think I really like this shirt you have on," Spencer said, as he started pulling it off of her.

"If you like it so much," Amy replied. "Then why are you taking it off of me?"

"Because I like what's underneath it even more," He said, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor.

"My purple plunge push up bra?" she asked, twirling around. "It is nice isn't it?"

Spencer grabbed her around the waist. "That's not what I meant," he said before capturing her lips. His hands worked to undo her pants a he slipped a hand inside, covering her mound. "You are wet. We'll have to get you out of these clothes before you get sick."

Spencer pulled her jeans down and she kicked her flip flops off before stepping out of them. She was now standing in the living room clad only in her bra and panties. Spencer was still fully dressed, kneeling in front of her.

"Why am I always the first one naked?"

"What do you mean always?" Spencer asked, his hands running up her legs. "This is only the second time I've taken your clothes off of you. And you're not even completely naked."

"But you still have all of your clothes on," she whined. "That is not fair."

"I don't see you doing much about it," he said, sliding a finger inside of her panties. She lurched forward, grabbing his shoulders for support as he drove a finger into her. "Something wrong Angel?" he asked, moving the finger around and making her squirm.

"Unh," Was all Amy could manage.

"What was that?" Spencer asked, adding another finger. He worked them both in and out as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Spence...can't....need to....stop," She breathed, barely managing to get that much out.

Spencer immediately pulled his hand away. "Whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," she said, her legs folding in on her. "I just have weak legs."

"Oh," he said, relieved he hadn't done anything to upset her. "Well then allow me to help," he said, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, then took off his shoes and socks before joining her.

Spencer started by kissing her lips, melding their mouths together and enjoying the now familiar taste. It wasn't long before his hands were traveling her body again, this time towards her bra trying to remove the barrier. By this time Amy had recovered enough strength to flip him over and straddle his waist.

"I don't think so," she said. "You are still wearing to many clothes. Shirt off now."

Spencer complied, lifting himself up and pulling the shirt over his head, tossing somewhere in the room. "Is that all?"

"For now," she smirked.

Amy leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips before traveling down his neck to his chest. She licked and teased his nipples while he hands dragged down to his pants. She began to work at his belt again, but his hands moved to stop her. Spencer flipped her back over, taking the dominate position again. Before she knew what had happened, he had worked the clasp of her bra so it now hung loosely on her chest.

"How did you?"

"You showed me last night," he said. "It's easy once you know how to work them."

Spencer peeled the bra away to reveal her perfect orbs. He took one in his mouth gently sucking while he kneaded the other with his hand.

"I would kill you if this didn't feel so good," She moaned.

"I don't think I did anything to deserve death," he quipped before going back to his task.

"You still have to many clothes on," she said, still trying to undo his pants. She managed to get the belt and button done, but he slid down before she could go any further.

"I think you are wearing entirely to much," he said, kissing down her stomach. Spencer hooked his fingers into the waist band of her panties before pulling down her last article of clothing. "That's much better."

Amy pushed up off the mattress before Spencer had a chance to do anything else. She grasped his shoulders before pushing him down on the bed again. "Stay," she commanded. To ensure he wouldn't move, she straddle his hips once again, this time grinding into his erection through his pants. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest for support as she continued to rock her hips. Spencer thought the view from his position was terrific as he watched her breasts move back and forth. The motion only lasted for a few moments though as she climbed off of him.

"Tease," Spencer said. He wanted her back on him.

"Spencer love, you know how good that felt?" she asked. "Now remember how good it feels when you don't have any pants on."

After that Spencer was more then willing to help her rid him of his last pieces of clothing. Amy hovered over him as she grasped his erection, guiding it to her entrance. She took him in at an agonizing rate until Spencer couldn't handle it anymore. He grasped her hips and pulled her fully onto him, groaning in pleasure as he was finally sheathed inside of her.

"Yesss!" Amy screamed, throwing her head back. She started moving her hips on her own, though Spencer kept his hands on her waist. It wasn't long before he began thrusting up to meet her, helping her to increase the pace.

"God, you feel so good," Spencer moaned. He moved one of his hands from her waist up to cup her breast. He alternated between gentle squeezes and pinching her nipple.

"I love the way you touch me," Amy breathed. "Perfect hands."

Amy could feel herself getting close to the edge. She leaned down to locked their mouths together one last time before her orgasm hit her. She screamed into his mouth, juices flowing down his shaft. She collapsed her head down on his chest as she caught her breath.

As she came out of her cloud, she could feel Spencer still hard inside of her. Amy lifted her head to look into his eyes. Spencer brought their mouths together, tangle their tongues in an intimate dance. His hand ran down between them, rubbing his finger on her sensitive nub. It wasn't long until he had her desire fueled again.

Removing his hand from between them, he brought it up to her waist. With one hand grasping each side he began to move her up and down his shaft. Amy raised herself back up and arched her back, giving Spencer a perfect view of her bouncing orbs. Driving him even further, he sped up the pace, thrusting up each time he brought her hips down.

This time he achieved his release, shooting deep inside of her. Amy wasn't far behind with her second orgasm, throwing her head back and screaming his name before collapsing on his chest again. They stayed entwined until Spencer rolled them to their sides, removing himself from her body.

They laid content in each others arms for quite some time before Spencer broke the silence. "Angel, as much as I hate to ruin this moment, there is something we've been ignoring for the past week that we need to talk about."


	54. Chapter 54

Amy tensed in Spencer's arms. while she didn't think anything was wrong, she didn't like the idea of talking. She had a feeling about what he wanted to talk about, and it wasn't something she wanted to open the door on. At the moment she preferred to live in denial. But that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Relax Angel," Spencer said, kissing he forehead. "It's nothing bad. Well, not technically. We just need to figure out what, if and when we are going to tell people about us."

"Oh," She replied sheepishly. "We have been avoiding that issue haven't we?"

"Yes, and it's something we really need to discuss," Spencer said. Amy moved on the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position. That resulted in the blanket that had been covering her to slip below her breasts. "However I don't think I can focus on that while you're naked."

"Well let me see what I can do about that," she said, sliding off of the bed. Spencer watched as her naked form walked over to the bureau. "You need to get clothes on as well Dr. Sexy," Amy said, pulling on a pair of underwear, followed by pajama pants.

"I thought I was Dr. Naked?"

"You can't be Dr. Naked when you wear clothes," she said matter-of-factly.

"But I'm not wearing any clothes," he replied with a cocky grin.

"You will be," she said, pulling his shirt he had discarded earlier over her head.

"How am I supposed to get dressed when you take my shirt?" he asked. He actually didn't mind her taking his shirt, he liked the way it looked on her.

"It's just a shirt," she said, walking over to his bag and pulling out some pajama pants. While that's what she had intended to get for him, she was also pleasantly surprised that he had packed any. It was kind of nice to know he didn't expect to be naked with her all of the time. "Put these on," she said, throwing the bottoms at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, compliantly slipping them on. When he looked back up at Amy he said, "Did you know the reason men like seeing their girlfriends wearing their clothes is because of a primal instinct. Sort of like marking their territory."

Amy smiled, "Is that your way of saying you like me wearing this?"

"Yes," he said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Because it marks me as yours?"

"Yes." he placed his hands on her waist.

"I thought the hickey did that?"

"Ha ha," he replied before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, it's getting close to dinner time," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. "Lets get you something to eat."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't feel like cooking," she said, pulling a take out menu from the drawer next to the phone. "How does pizza sound?"

Spencer agreed and while Amy ordered the pizza, he grabbed some glasses and soda. He set up the living room, preferring a cozier place to eat then the kitchen table. Then they decided to hold off on the talk until dinner arrived.

As soon as there was a knock on the door, Amy hopped up, grabbing her wallet along the way. She opened the door to find a guy in his early twenties with curly brown hair and blue eyes. A few of the curls in the front and on the side had been dyed green. He also had a slight stubble, which Amy thought would look super sexy on Spencer.

"Helloooo," he said when she opened the door and he got a look at her. It was obvious form his drawn out greeting that he found her attractive. That, and the fact that he was checking her out head to toe. Which seemed ridiculous to her considering she was wearing a baggy shirt and her hair probably looked like hell. "Mario's delivery. You didn't order this whole thing for yourself now did you honey?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

Amy fought back a laugh at the lame pick up line. "Actually," she began, the felt Spencer come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey _honey_," he said, kissing Amy on the spot where he gave her the hickey. "Oh, pizza's here."

The pizza guy cleared his throat, standing up and clearly getting the message that she was taken. "So, um, that will be $12.75."

Spencer took the pizza while Amy handed the guy $15. "Keep the change," she said. As soon as the door was closed she burst out laughing. "What was that?"

"What?" Spencer asked innocently, setting the pizza on the coffee table.

"You are adorably possessive," she said, sitting down on the couch next to him. "But what are you going to do when we go back to work and some guy makes a pass at me?"

"Put a sign on you that says Spencer's property," he replied smiling.

"Oh, so now I'm your property?" Spencer got a look of panic on his face which made Amy laugh again. "I was just joking Spence. Besides, I kind of like the idea of belonging to you."

"Really?"

"Yes," she replied. "But we are going to have to find another way to deal with it at work. Jealous antics are going to get us fired."

"I doubt you'll have to worry about anyone going after me," he said. "You're not exactly dating a guy like Morgan."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked completely shocked. How could he not know how much of a catch he was? "I know I'm not dating Derek. I'm dating Spencer Reid, the guy half of the women in the building day dream about. The guy who is the subject of speculative gossip in the ladies room."

"Yea, probably about whether or not I'm gay," he said, unconvinced of his appeal.

"Actually it's more like how much of a closeted ladies man you must be," Amy corrected. Granted she had heard the gay comment form one girl. she didn't know what planet that girl was from, but Spencer was definitely not gay. Him and his Reid had proven that. "Like on Tuesday how you went in with you tie loose and the top two buttons of your shirt undone. A look of 'I just got laid' plastered on you face."

"I really looked like that?" he asked, starting to come around.

"Yes. And to think, you didn't get laid until last night," Amy grinned. "I can't believe you never noticed the way they looked at you."

"I just always thought it was directed at Morgan," Spencer replied.

"All these years you could have been mackin' on the office hunnies," she joked.

Spencer scoffed. "There is only one office honey I am interested in."

"JJ?" she asked, pretending to cry.

"No."

"Derek?"

"Hell no," he said, face filled with disgust.

"Oh no," Amy whined. "Not my brother."

"You're getting closer," he said. Actually he was the one getting closer, face only and inch or two away from hers.

"Me?" she asked excitedly.

"Exactly," he replied before kissing her. It was only a short kiss, but enough to prove his point.

"Well, now that we have that settled," Amy said. "Are we telling anyone about us?"


	55. Chapter 55

There was a short pause between them. Neither one was sure about how to continue with the subject. If they said the wrong thing it could cause a fight.

"I think we should wait on telling anyone," Spencer said hesitantly. He didn't want to upset her by making her think ha was ashamed of being with her or that he didn't really want her.

"I agree," she replied, relieving his anxiety.

"Really?" he asked, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of you or anything. You're absolutely perfect and I love you," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. "It's just that we work together. If that wasn't the case I would be shouting it from the rooftops. I still might when the time is right."

"But the fact that we work together makes it a little more complicated. If we don't do things the right way, we could loose our jobs. Something I would gladly give up for you if it came down to it," he added to reassure her.

"I don't think so," she said aggressively.

"Angel, I'm not going to let the FBI or anyone else tell be I can't be with you," he said. He couldn't understand why she would be so against him choosing her over the job.

"I'm not saying you have to, but it makes more sense for me to quit," she explained. "You've been on the team longer then I have. My brother is the team leader, which in the eyes of the FBI could bias him. Believe me, my place is less certain then yours."

"Not when you've earned your position and the rest of the team wants you to stay," he defended.

"I'm sure that would change if it came down to it."

"Don't be so sure."

Looking into each others eyes, realization of what they were arguing about hit them and they started laughing.

"Well I guess were not going to come to any sort of agreement on that," Spencer said, leaning back on the couch.

"Not a chance," she replied, laying next to him. "Do you really think we will fool the team? We do work with profilers. And Penelope, who is basically the queen of knowing everything."

"If you really think about it, not much has changed," he pointed out. Amy lifted her head to give him a questioning look. "I'm serious. We don't feel any differently then we did before. The only thing we've done is actually admit it to each other."

"And add some great physical stuff," she smiled.

"Yes, the physical stuff is a great addition," he agreed, looking down at her. "Something we are going to have to keep in check when we are around everyone else."

"Don't look at me like I'm the only one who needs to restrain themselves," she said. "Who gave who the hickey?"

Spencer grinned impishly, "Yea, about that. How are you going to hide it?"

"I'm supposed to figure that out by myself?" she asked indignantly. "It was your lips that cause it!"

"Would you like me to keep my lips to myself?"

"Don't you even think about it," she said, pressing their lips together. They soon found their natural rhythm and Spencer forgot exactly what they had been talking about. Not that he was complaining. "Those lips are too good to be kept away from me," she said when they broke a part. "I'll just have to wear a scarf or something. I don't own a turtle neck and Aaron would know something was up if I wore one. I hate turtle necks."

"And he won't be suspicious of a scarf?" Spencer asked. Hotch was probably the last person he wanted to tell right now.

"No," she said. "I don't wear them all the time, but it's not unusual for me to decide to were one out of the blue."

"Good. So all you need to do is keep your hands to yourself," he said.

"Again, it's me who had the restraint problem with the touchy feely," she replied. "What about you? Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"At the office where your brother could walk in at any moment, take out his gun and shoot me?" Spencer asked. "Somehow I don't see that being a problem."

Amy rolled her eyes. "My brother is not going to kill you."

"How do you know?" Spencer said in a serious tone, though he was actually anything but. He didn't really think Hotch would kill him. But physical harm was a possibility. "I did steal his sister's innocence after all."

"Please tell me you're not serious," Amy laughed. "First of all, I stole your too. Second, You did not steal anything, I was willing and it was consensual. Third, it's not like you bed every woman you see. And fourth, who do you think my brother would rather see me with? A man he doesn't know who could wind p breaking my heart or even worse? Or a man he has known for years who he can trust and knows wont do anything to hurt me intentionally?"

"All valid points, but you are forgetting on thing," Spencer said. "He is your over protective brother."

"Oh you are being ridiculous," Amy replied.

"Maybe," Spencer admitted. "But I'd rather be ridiculous then dead."

"And to think," Amy grinned evilly. "You haven't even met Sean yet."

"Oh man."

"What?"

"I forgot there was another one," Spencer whined. "Why do you have to have two brother's?"

Amy couldn't help but find Spencer's torment amusing. Sean was probably the last thing he had to worry about. as long as she was happy, he was happy. The only time he would be a real threat is if Spencer ever got violent. And that's only if Amy wasn't there to hold him back. But Amy couldn't picture Spencer ever turning violent.

For the rest of the night Amy and Spencer simply cuddled on the couch watching TV. It was quiet, calm and comfortable. When she started to drift of to sleep, Spencer brought her into bed where they both feel asleep in each others arms. It was the perfect ending to a wonderful day.


	56. Chapter 56

Amy woke around 8 in the morning to someone pounding on her front door. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, she tried to get up but found she was stuck in place.

"Ignore it, they'll go away," Spencer said, holding tight to her waist with his eyes still closed.

"When has that ever worked?" Amy asked as the banging continued.

"It's Sunday," he said. "Who wakes you up by banging on your door on Sunday morning?"

"Door to door preachers?" she suggested. "Wait until they find out what we have been up to." Spencer laughed but remained unmoving. She tried to get up again. "Spencer, seriously. We are not going to find out unless you let me up."

She couldn't blame him for not letting her up. She was actually putting minimal effort into the process, but had to make it look good. The truth was she couldn't care less about who was on the other side of the door.

"Amy Lynn Hotchner! Get your ass up out of bed and open this door before I bust it open!" A female voice called out.

"Oh dear lord," Amy said, pressing her face into Spencer's chest. "She's definitely not going away."

"Who is it?" Spencer asked, fully awake now that the still unknown to him woman had called out.

"My cousin Beth," Amy said, sitting up.

"Cousin…"Spencer started.

"Amy you have until the count of 5!"

"That means she is going to want to come in," Spencer said. "And…"

"Don't worry, she won't tell Aaron anything I don't want her too."

"1!"

"But if it will make you feel better," Amy said.

"2!"

"I'll see if I can get her to leave and I'll figure out a time to talk to her."

"3!"

Amy gave Spencer a quick kiss before heading to the front door.

"4!" Beth yelled in her face as she opened the door. "Well it's about time. What the heck took you so long?"

Beth was a woman of average height, around 5'5" with a curvaceous body and gorgeous green eyes. While her hair color was naturally brown, she had it streaked with blue and purple. For this week any way. She was wearing ripped up faded denim jeans and a shirt that sported the saying 'your only a bad girl if you get caught' on the front and 'so I'm still a good girl right?' on the back. She also had a duffle bag on one shoulder and a suitcase standing beside her.

"I was asleep Beth, what do you want from me?" Amy asked.

"A cheery hello followed by a come on in and an explanation for why you have been back stateside for 3 weeks and have yet to visit your best cousin," she said as she made her way into the house.

"Beth, you live in New York and I have been working," Amy explained. The fact that Beth was totting luggage was not good. That meant she intended on staying, and Amy had a half naked Spencer in the in her bedroom.

"That's no excuse," she said, plopping down on the couch. "Weekends were made for a reason you know."

"My weekends have been busy," Amy replied.

"With what?"

"With stuff." Most of that stuff being Spencer, but she couldn't exactly tell her that. "Look Beth, now really isn't the best time to visit. I don't have a bed in the guest room yet."

"So I'll just share with you," she said. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed growing up. I promise not to be to touchy feely."

Interesting concept. Only Amy wasn't sure how well her bed would accommodate 3 people. She also had a feeling it would be a hard sell to make to Spencer.

"I know we could share, but wouldn't you much rather stay at Aaron's?" Amy suggested. "He has a guest room with and awesomely comfortable bed."

"Stay with Aaron? Are you crazy Aimes? Or just sick," Beth asked, rushing over to check Amy's forehead for a fever. "You don't feel warm."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not sick."

"Then why suggest Aaron's? As much as I love the Jack attack, I could do with out your bro. Plus, you are so much more fun. So what gives?" Beth asked. Then with a sly grin added, "You got a man you're hiding in your bedroom?"

"No!" Amy said a little to defensively and a little to fast.

"OMG I was kidding!" she exclaimed. "You lost the big v and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I was planning on sending out the announcement in the next news letter," Amy said sarcastically.

"I was kidding again! You skank! You seriously did the naked mambo? And you seriously didn't tell me?" Beth said shocked. She really didn't expect Amy to admit to having sex with the guy. She knew Amy would just cuddle with someone in bed, the whole lost virginity thing was a joke. "I am your best friend! How could you not let me know?"

"Because it happened two days ago and I've kind of….been busy," Amy blushed.

"You little ho biscuit. Alright, that settle it," Beth said. "I have to met him!"

"Beth no," Amy pleaded. "Not right now."

"Are you kidding? I am so meeting the man worthy of popping your cherry. Where is the bedroom?" Beth asked, heading towards the hall. "Never mind, I'll find it myself."

Beth Charged down the hall and opened the door to the guest room first. "Nope." Amy followed her helplessly as she went to the master bedroom and opened the door. "Cha ching!"

Spencer was still in his pajama pants and was in the process of putting on another shirt. He had his back to the door but turned in surprise when it opened and he heard Beth. Amy stood in the door way with a horrified and apologetic look on her face as Spencer stared at the strange woman charging towards him.

"Hi There," she said, walking over to him. "You're cute. What's your name, where do you work and what makes you qualified to sex my Amy?"


	57. Chapter 57

****Author's note: I apologize for any typos and will fix them as soon as I can. I'm working on a computer with no spell check of it's own, and the document manager's doesn't seem to want to work!**

Spencer just stared at Beth, trying to figure out if she really said what he thought she just said. And just how he would respond. And also why she was still here, Amy said she was getting rid of her.

"Okay, I think you've sufficiently scared the ability to speak out of him," Amy laughed, earning a glare from Spencer. He didn't see anything funny about the situation.

"Oh dear god Aimes, I broke your man toy!" She said, latching her arms around him. "I'm so sorry!" Spencer sent Amy a pleading look.

"Alright Beefcakes, release my man," Amy said, pulling Beth's hands away.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have the habit of popping peoples personal bubble space sometimes," Beth said. "Let's start over. I'm Beth, and you are?" She asked, extending her hand.

"Spencer," he replied, cautiously taking her out stretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Spencer. Oh, you have a nice grip," she gushed, "Do you use that grip when you're feeling Amy up?"

"Beth!" Amy shouted. "You do not ask him questions like that."

"So it is," She grinned wildly.

"Go. Sit. Living room. Now," Amy ordered.

"But, but..."

"No buts. I'll be out in a minute to talk to you," Amy pointed to the door.

"Fine," she humphed, stomping out to the living room.

Amy closed the door behind her and turned back to Spencer. "I'm so sorry. There really is no excuse or explination for her other then she is Beth," she said.

"And she feels the she has the right to barge in any time she wants?" Spencer asked. "What if I had been naked? Or we had been...you know."

"Trust me, you don't want to know the answer to that question. She doesn't feel the need for boundaries when it comes to my life," Amy explained. "We've been best friends since she was born and we haven't seen each other in a long time, thanks to me being over in merry old England."

Spencer could tell that Amy had really missed her. He could see the hur in her eyes, but also the excitement that they could hang out again. They must have been really close.

"How old is she?" Spencer asked out of curiosity.

"24 going on being a perpetual teenager," Amy said with a smile. "You hop in the shower or something, I'll see what I can do about our unexpected guest." Amy gave him what she intended to be a quick kiss, but he decided to turn it into more.

"You two better not be having sex while I'm waiting!" Beth shouted.

Amy sighed, "I better go before she barges in again."

When Amy got out to the living room she found Beth on the couch grinning like a cheshire cat. "Finished already?" she asked, noting that she was alone. "That doesn't give him very many points on the qualifications exam. Where is your man?"

"In the shower," Amy replied. "You aren't seriously giving him points to see if he qualifies. I think that ship has sailed Beef."

"I most definitely am. You deserve only the best," she said, completely serious. "So what if the ship has sailed, I can always sink it before it goes to far off course."

"Well you better rethink your system," Amy said. "Becuase if we really were having sex, there is no way I would be out by now."

"Ooo, sounds faboulous," she squeeled. "Okay, he gets points back. He's not hiding from me though is he?"

"Can you think of any reasons he may want to?" she asked, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Hey, I was completely in line witht he questions I asked!" she defended.

"So you have a right to ask him why he qualifies to sex me?"

"Absolutely," she replied, laying her head down in Amy's lap. "You belong to me. I claimed you from the moment I entered this world. It is my job to determine the worthiness of the one who has claimed your maiden head."

"You put is so eloquently," Amy said, playing with the colored strands of Beth's hair.

"Naturally," she smiled. "It's only fair I harass him since I wasn't able to determine said worthiness before the conquest."

"And here I thought that was my job," she said.

"See were thinking gets you," Beth replied. "So tell me all about your stud muffin. Including how you got the hickey that I for some reason didn't notice until now."

Amy took a deep breath. Knowing Beth she probably wanted details about where they did it, how many times and in what positions. She didn't exactly feel comfortable sharing those details, especially with Spencer in the house. She could however give her some basic information.

"His name is Spencer Reid and like me he works for the FBI," Amy said.

"Isn't it a naughty no no to date a fellow fedcake?" Beth giggled.

"Techinically it could be seen that way," Amy admitted. Spencer and her had discussed later last night how they could loop hole their way out of any trouble. Of course that didn't mean they were going to run up to the director and broadcast their relationship. "That would be why we haven't told anyone and don't plan on doing so just yet."

"You mean I have to keep this to myself?" Beth whined. "That's cruel and unsual punishment."

"It wouldn't be such a big deal, but we both work on the same team," Amy said, hoping to convince Beth how important it was to keep silent.

"Wait a minute," Beth said, shooting up from Amy's lap. "You mean the same team your darling brother big bro Aaron is the leader of?" Amy nodded. "Oh this is too great! You and Spencer are hooking up off of the clock right under big brother boss' nose. Please, you have to let me tell someone!"

"No!" Amy replied, looking Beth square in the eyes. "There is absolutely no one you can tell in a way that wont get back to Aaron."

"Not even Chelsea?" she asked. "We could ahve so much fun torturing her. She is so prudish and it would be fun to inform her she is that last v-card holder among our generation."

"Absolutel not," Amy said ademently. Beth gave her puppy dog eyes."Well, okay, maybe later. But defintely not now because we want to keep this under wraps."

"Alright, fine," she said defeatedly.

"No, not alright fine. I want you to promise me you won't tell a soul," she demanded. The two of them ahd never broken a promise to one another. If Amy had her promise, then she knew she would be safe from anyone finding out until the right moment.

Rasing her right hand Beth said, "I promise not to reveal any details about you and your boyfriend, who I am still waiting to hear details on, until such a time as you deem okay. Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Really?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. "How satisfied?"

"Beth!" Amy shrieked, checking the door way to see if he was coming out yet or not. "I'm not telling you that. He is right down the hall."

"Oh, that's either really really good," Beth said with a smile. Then changing it to a frown she added, "Or really really bad."

"Uh, excuse me," Spencer said, coming into the room. "Do you mind if I speak to Amy for a moment?"

Noth women looked over, startled by his suden exntrance.

"Not at all Spencer Reid," Beth said, leaning back. "Go right ahead."

"I meant alone," he replied.

"Beth stuck out her bottom lip pouting, causing Amy to shake her head at her cousins antics. "Grow up," she said, standing up and heading into the kitchen with Spencer.

"Grow up?" Beth asked. "Why would I want to do that?"

Behind the kitchen door, Amy waited for Spencer to speak. she never would have guessed what would come out of his mouth though.

"I think I'm gonna head back to my place," Spencer informed her.

"What? Why?" Amy asked. Well if that didn't just throw her for a loop. "I thought you wanted me to get rid of Beth so we could spend time together?"

"Angel, I would love to spend more time with you," he said after kissing her on the forehead. "But I can tell you and Beth are close and you obviously missed hanging out with her."

"And you?" she asked.

"Will be fine," he replied. "Besides, it's not good for us to spend all of our time together. You need a life outside of me too. Relationships that are insular tend to be the most vulnerable. Spending time apart means you trust your spouse and yourself. And doing things separately gives a couple new things to talk about and new ways to bond." Amy smiled at his textbook knowledge on couple time. He obviously had done some reading on the subject. "Beth seems to be important to you, so it's important to me that you get to spend time with her."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked, pulling him closer.

"Not in the past hour," he replied, leaning down and kissing her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Some ones in the Kitchen with Amy! Some one's in the kitchen I know!" Beth sang through the door.

Spencer grumbled as he pulled away.

"Sorry. Like I said, there is no excuse for her," Amy said. "But since your going to be in my life, and so will she, you'll get used to it. She has a way of making you love her against your better judgment."

"Something to look forward to," he said as they walked back out to the living room.

"What do we have to look forward to?" Beth asked, practically bouncing.

"You and me and girls might," Amy said.

"Yay fun!" she squeeled, jumping up and hugging Amy. "Wait, where's Casanova going?"

"I've never understood the Casanova reference," Spencer said. "He wasn't the great lover everyone seems to think of. Most of his sexual partner's were random women, including prostitutes. He spread sexual dieseases as he went, all because the one woman he wanted rejected him. By the time she was willing to be with him, he couldn't do it because of the STD's he was carrying. That doesn't really seem like a guy I would want to be compared to."

Beth blinked. "Dear god, he's you with penis."

Amy burst out laughing while Spencer gave her a strange look.

"Actually, he's a lot smarter then I am," Amy said. "Genuis level even."

"Scary," Beth shivered. "Seriously though, where are you going?"

"My place," he said. "I figured you two had a lot of catching up to do and that would be easier with out me."

"He is smart," Beth grinned. "Any boundaries on what I can do to or with her?"

"I'm sure Amy is capable of making her own boundaries," Spencer replied, though he was a little afraid of what Beth might plan. He couldn't exactly tell Amy what to do though, especially infront of a friend. Controlling boyfriends don't stay around too long.

"You have no idea what you just opened the door too," Amy said. Not even she knew what she was in for. Although she did like the fact that Spencer recognized her ability to make her own decisions.

Beth on the other hand, was grinning enthusiastically. "Spencer, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	58. Chapter 58

Before he left, Spencer and Amy shared and awkward goodbye. Amy tried to shoo Beth into the kitchen, wanting to give him a more proper farewell, but Beth had other ideas. She kept poking her head into the room and supplying tips on technique.

"Nice lip lock. You guys got it going on. Ames, try sucking on his bottom lip a little," Beth said. "Spencer, reach your hands down and cup her ass. Give it a little squeeze and lift her up. She'll like that." Granted they were nice moves to use once alone, but the couple didn't find it helpful to have someone coaching them.

"I think I better leave before she tries to give us pointers for everything through foreplay and quite possibly sex," Spencer said. He was getting really annoyed that Beth kept interrupting them while they were kissing.

"That's probably a good idea," Amy laughed. "I'll call you later."

"You better. Bye Angel," he said, giving her one last quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Once he left Amy called Beth out from the kitchen. "You can come out now, he's gone."

"Aw, I didn't even get a kiss goodbye," she said, walking into the room.

"And you never will."

"So, are you ready to spend the day with me instead _Angel_," Beth asked with a smirk.

Amy scowled back at her, "You were supposed to stay in the kitchen."

Beth shrugged. "I thought you could use some hints on what to do. You know, to make the goodbye memorable."

"He is memorable all on his own," Amy replied. "He doesn't need any help from you."

"Well it certainly couldn't hurt. One would think you would value and appreciate some advice from an experienced source," Beth responded in mock anger.

"Just wait," Amy said. "If revenge is sweet and payback it a bitch, then I am going to be one sweet bitch when you get a man."

"Oh honey, you already are a sweet bitch to me," Beth smile. "And speaking of me getting a man, why don't you go take a shower and make yourself look hot. We can go find some places to hang out today. Maybe go to the mall and shop for man meat."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't need to shop for man meat, I already have a guy. And I'm happy with just the one." Of course she would go anyway. Amy wasn't really the sopping type of girl, unless she was with friends. and anything with Beth always turned into riotous fun.

"Well I have no man meat and I'm hungry. So we are going out," Beth said, pushing Amy towards the bedroom. "You got get ready. I'll entertain myself." Amy cringed with a disgusted look on her face. "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I can't help it," Amy replied. "Your mind comes around and mine takes an automatic trip to the gutter to visit it."

With that, Amy headed into the bathroom for her shower. True to her word, Beth kept herself entertained. she began by perusing the shelves that were filled with an assortment of knick-knacks and books. A few of the books were obviously Amy's journals and sketchbooks.

The journals would take too long to read, but she could quickly flip through her drawings. The newest journal had sketches of Aaron, Jack, Sean, Amy's mom and some other people. The ones that caught her interest though was the last two. Beth wondered if Spencer had seen these yet.

Setting the book down, she moved onto the top of the bureau where she noticed Amy had all of her jewelry scattered. It didn't really matter as it was all fake. The only "real" piece of jewelry she owned was a gold ring with a diamond chip. Not even a real, whole diamond, but a diamond chip. Since Amy didn't really like gold, she probably had it packed away somewhere.

Next she noticed what she thought must be a bag Spencer had brought over. so he had already brought over stuff to keep at her place, hmm. Cocky little bastard. Beth couldn't resist the temptation. opening the bag she found some jeans and shirts. She also learned that he was a boxer's man.

He also seemed to like Axe, he had the shower gel and the deodorant. She laughed when she saw it was the one called touch. Guess it worked out for him. On the bottom of the bag was some slacks, dress shirts, a vest and tie. Must be incase he stayed on a night they had to work the next day. Well, he certainly was a prepared man.

"Hello, what's this?" she asked herself out loud as she found a box in the bag. Bringing it out she saw that it was a box of condoms. Unopened. "Oh Ames, you have to be smarter then that."

Beth went to check the trash can next to the bed, hoping to find evidence that her cousin hadn't made such a big mistake. Maybe they both bought some and this was his box. Maybe he was just really ambitious and this was a back up box. Anything but the alternative.

"Beefcakes, what are you doing?" Amy asked, walking out of the bathroom to find her examining the trash.

Beth turned to see Amy standing with a towel wrapped around her. "What the hell is this?" She asked, holding up the condoms.

"I would think you would recognize a box of condoms," Amy replied smiling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Beth said. "Why isn't it opened?"

"Because we didn't need them," Amy said simply.

"What do you mean you didn't need it?" she asked, not giving Amy the chance to explain further. "You could not possibly be that stupid. To save yourself all this time and then go and have unprotected sex has to be the dumbest thing you could ever do. You can't honestly think that just because it's your first time you wont get pregnant. And What about STDs?"

If it wasn't for the fact that she thought she was looking out for a friend, Amy would have smacked Beth upside the head. Of course that didn't stop her from being mad at the accusation, and she was going to let her know it.

"Thank you for letting me know how stupid you really think I could be," Amy snapped back. "Do you really think I would take risk like that?" Amy went back into the bathroom. When she came out she threw something at Beth. "For your information Beth, I am on the pill."

Looking down at the package, Beth felt a little bad about what she had said to Amy. However, she was only doing what she thought was best for her. And Amy had yet to satisfy her other concern.

"I'm sorry I jumped at you. I just don't want you to make any mistakes. I know what it's like," Beth replied.

Now it was Amy's turn to feel bad. She knew why Beth was so protective over this topic. When she was in high school she had made the mistake of loosing her virginity to someone she thought she loved. Turns out he didn't feel the same way and was only in it for sex. He bailed when Beth found out she was pregnant.

Amy was one of the only people to stand by her through everything. She was there when Beth told her parents, at the appointment when she found out she was going to have a little girl, picking out names. And she was there when Beth had a miscarriage, late enough in the pregnancy that she had to deliver the baby. She had stayed with her the entire time.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, wrapping her arms around Beth and rubbing her back. "I know you are only looking out for me. I promise, I'm safe."

"Are you sure your completely safe?" Beth asked after they broke the hug. "I mean really completely safe?"

"Yes," Amy answered. She knew Beth was referring to the whole STD issue. She didn't know how Spencer would feel about it, so she was a little hesitant to tell her just how safe she was. But she knew it was the only thing that would satisfy her. "Spencer and I were each other's first."

"Are you serious?" Beth asked. "He actually waited this long to be with someone?"

"Yes. He told me that he thought love and sex went hand in hand," Amy smiled, thinking of Spencer. "He even had me wait longer then I wanted to because he wanted to make it special. Memorable."

"You, my friend, are a very lucky woman," Beth said. "And I am ever so jealous. You have to tell me everything."

"Can I at least get dressed first?" Amy asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "I'm kind of naked here."


	59. Chapter 59

After getting dressed in some faded jeans and a dark green tshirt, Amy was grilled by Beth about Spencer over breakfast. Amy relented enough to tell her how they had spent time together as friends before anything had happened. She also told her how it had taken a fight for them to admit how they felt about each other. The most she would reveal about their first night together was how Spencer had cooked her dinner and filled the room with candles.

No matter how much Beth tried to pry, she couldn't get Amy to tell her anything else. She tried asking less intimate questions, or at least less intimate to her, like if he cuddled with her after or if she invited him to bring his stuff over. She also asked more provacative questions like how big he was and what positions they had tried. Amy adimately refused to give any of those details out, saying it was something between the two of them and Beth already knew more then she needed to.

"Beth, you can stop begging for details any time now," Amy said as she drove them to the mall.

"Okay, okay. One last question and then I'm done," Beth said.

"Fine. But I'm not gaurunteeing I'll answer it."

"But this one is easy," Beth said. "Spencer calls you Angel and I want to know why that nickname. See, harmless question."

Harmless enough if you didn't take into account that the first time he had called her that was the first time he had seen her naked. Amy didn't need to let her know that part though. "He calls me Angel because he says to him I look like one."

"Aww," Beth gushed. "Well with what little information I have been able to get from you about him, I have another question I must ask. Can I borrow him?"

"No, you most certainly can not," Amy replied possessively. "And I would appreaciate if you didn't say those kinds of things around him."

"Why?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. "You afraid he'll take me up on the offer?"

"No. I don't want you to say those kinds of things around him because I think they make him uncomfortable," Amy explained. "He's not used to someone so sexually enthusiatic. And if you make one comment about me or the fact that he was a virgin I will kick your ass and leave you on the side of the road."

"My, my, aren't we protective of our boy. Alright, I'll try to reign myself in. But we both know how much of a battle that will be for me," Beth said, arm drapped over her forhead in mock despair.

"Please, we both know you are a one man woman just like me," Amy replied. "Face it chica, you are mostly talk in that department."

Beth shot up in her seat, pointing a finger at Amy. "Bite your tongue!"

Amy stuck her tongue out and bit down obediantly. "OW! See what you made me do."

"You're the idot who listened," Beth laughed.

When Amy and Beth arrived at the mall, they linked arms and walked in. Instead of heading to a normal store, Beth dragged Amy into KB Toys. She didn't know what was going through her cousin's mind. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know either.

"KB Toys?" Amy eyed her skeptically.

"Yes, we are going to have some fun," Beth replied. Then she giggled and added, "At least it's not KY Toys."

Amy laughed. "Like you wouldn't try dragging me in there if it was."

"I think it's a crime against nature that they don't have a store like that," she said in disappointment.

"They do," Amy replied. "It's called Spencer's."

Amy could see the wheels turning in Beth's head. "OMG!" she exclaimed. "We should go to..."

"No."

"You didn't let me finish," she whined.

"Forget it. I'm not going to Spencer's for Spencer."

"I'll have to ask Spencer for confirmation on this, but in my opinion deary, you totally suck." Amy glared at Beth. "What?"

"Besides the fact that it is two different kinds of sucking you are referring too?" Amy asked. "What did I tell you about saying those kinds of things to him?"

"Fine, I won't ask him." She said glumly. "But I bet you do."

Ending their adult conversation, they started wandering through the aisles of KB toys. Beth was having a blast pushing the 'try me' buttons on all the electronic toys and having them go off at the same time. Amy was on her side in the beginning, pressing buttons as well. But then beth took it to far and had the whole store filled with a headache of noise. As Amy frantically tried to turn them off, a bad idea as it just made some play longer, Beth moved on to the bouncey balls.

"Beth, you seriously need to stop," Amy said as she gave up on the noisy toys and attempted to catch the balls and put them back. A lost cause as every time she put one back, Beth just took more out. Honeetly, it was like she went to the store with Jack. Actually, that wasn't a fair comparison. Jack behaved better.

"Come on Ames, have a little fun," She said, taking out three more balls and juggling them. "Pretend you're a kid again. What happened to that fun girl I used to know?"

"She joined the FBI and can't afford to be caught doing this," she pleaded her case. "How do you think this would look to them?"

"How would they find out and since when do you care what others think of you?" Beth asked as she continued to wreak havoc on the store.

Amy was about to respond when a store associate came over. He was around 6ft and looked to be in his thirties. His black hair was buzzed and his ears were pierced. Amy noticed the end of a tatto poking out from underneath the sleeve of his shirt. She also noticed his uminpressed look at their, well mostly Beth's, behavior.

"Excuse me ladies," He said when he reached them. "But you seem to have created a mess here. I'm going to have to ask you to clean it up an leave the store."

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind not talking to us like we are 5?" Amy asked. Granted they, well again it was mostly Beth, but they had made a mess. Amy was more then willing to clean it up and leave though. She just didn't appreciate his condescending tone.

"And you're not exactly acting like adults," He replied, arms folded across his chest.

"And you're not exactly acting like an employee who wants to bring the store business," Amy countered. "We may have been behaving a little childishly, but we are still paying customers."

"That's right. Why should we have to leave?" Beth challenged him. "It should be enough that we clean up. What gives you the right to throw us out?"

"I am the store manager and the other paying customers have been complaining," He informed her. "If you have trouble leaving on your own, I'm sure I can have mall security help you."

"You would call the mall popo on us?" Beth asked, batting her eyelashes.

"That really won't be neccessary," Amy said. The last thing she needed was mall security. She quickly put the rest fot he balls away, while Beth continued making flirty eyes with the manager. "Come on Beth, lets go."

"But i"ve always wanted to meet a guy in management," she said as Amy dragged her away. "Wait Ames, I think he could be my one true love. We just got off on the wrong foot. Call me!" She shouted back to him.

Amy stopped them outside of the store. "You are insane and trouble with..."

"A capital T?" Beth asked smiling.

"No. Trouble in bold faced old english font surrounded by exclimation marks."

"Sweet!"

"No, not sweet. Keep it up and I'm leaving you here," Amy threatened.

"Party pooper," Beth pouted. Then doing a 180 and using a peppy tone she said, "Come on, lets go do some real shopping."

They went to a few store where most of Amy's time was spent evaluating whether or not soemthing looked good on Beth. And of course they couldn't resist buying soem clothes to match each other. They weren't exact copies. Where Beth would get the black and white verion, Amy got the one with color and vice versa.

Next they went to Hot Topic. Beth wanted some more Hair supplies, including Manic Panic dye. Standing in front of the rainbow of colors, Amy lamented the fact that she could no longer do that stuff with her hair. Beth felt no sympathy for her as it was her choice to join the FBI. However, as a licensed hair stylist, she offered to help amytime Amy came to her senses.

Amy was once again dragged into a store by Beth as they passed Victoria's Secret. Amy attempted to head towards the regular sleep wear and bra and panty sets, but Beth wasn't having that. She forced Amy over to the sexy lingerie section.

"Now that you have a man to please," she said, searching through the sexy material. "You need something that makes his Reid stand up and say hello there."

"His Reid doesn't need and help," Amy replied.

"Really," Beth said, leaning in. "Do tell."

"No. You got as much out of me as you are going to get," Amy stated firmly. "I don't need any of this stuff."

"Oh come on. Do you even own any sexy lingerie?" she asked. "And bras and panties don't count."

"Up until this weekend I've never neeed any."

"The why don't you try some," Beth suggested, waving a skimpy teddy in front of Amy. "He might really like it."

"Even if I wanted to," Amy said, skimming through the options. "I don't know what he would like."

Beth rolled her eyes. "You're a profiler, profile him and figure it out. What parts of you're body does he like the best? Accentuate them."

Amy thought about it for a minute, then came up with a wonderful idea. "I don't think I'll be buying anything today."

"Why not?" Beth asked, hands on her hips.

"Because I have a better idea," she grinned.


	60. Chapter 60

Spencer sat at his desk waiting for Amy to walk in. He was anxious to see how she would be hiding the love mark he had left on her neck over the weekend. They had decicded they weren't going to tell anyone, and having that visible would raise questions.

He had talked to Amy last night before going to bed. She had told him that Beth planned to stay until Wednesday, but if he wanted he could still come over. He wasn't so sure about that idea. He would eventually have to spend time around Beth since she was Amy's cousin and best friend, but he also felt uncomfortable around her. This relationship was new and Beth was a little to nosey into their business.

Soemtime during his thoughts Amy had walked in. She was making her way to her desk and was clearly not wearing a scarf. spencer was slightly panicked nwo as that ahd been her plan to cover it up. There was no way it had gone away in two days. And Amy didn't wear or even own any make up to use.

Grabbing his coffee cup, he walked to the break room, pretending to need a refill. Well, it really wasn't so much pretend for him, but it was a good cover up. Taking his cell out, he sent a text to Amy.

_what happend to the scarf? and hickey?_ Spencer began to fill his cup as we waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_good morning to you too. don't need scarf. hickey still there. beth gave me concealer._

Well perhaps Beth was good to have around. _good morning Angel. I'd love to give you a kiss to go along with it, but that would kind of ruin the point of the concealer._

_true. but you can make it up to me later. wanna meet me in the supply closet? ; )_

Spencer choked on his coffee as he read the reply. Damn. What was she trying to do to him? _I don't think you could be quiet enough in the supply closet Angel. What if I come over tonight and we lock Beth outside?_

_lol. I would so do that for you. but Beth and I are supposed to go to Aaron's for dinner. :( What about tomorrow night?_

Spencer groaned. _Some friends of mine are in town. I'm supposed to meet up with them. _He would have invited her to go with them, but they were supposed to be keeping the relationship under wraps for now.

_oh. Emily's starting to give me funny looks. We'll have to talk later. love you. muah!_

_Love you too._

Spencer sighed and shut his phone. As he was turning to leave JJ walked in.

"Hey Spence, nice weekend?" she asked smiling.

"Uh, yea. It was fine." He said. "How was yours?"

"It was great." She replied, seemingly focused on making her own coffee. "Will and I took Henry to Hemlock park."

Oh dear god, Spencer thoguht. They didn't see? They could have heard. "R...Really?" Spencer stuttered.

"Yea," she said, taking a sip of her coffee and turning to him. "So, did you and Amy have fun?"

* * *

Almost as soon as Amy sat down, Spencer was up and off to the break room. Amy found it a little odd, but started to get to work any way. It would look strange for her to take off after him. Of course it turned out she didn't need too as he phone vibrated with a text. _what happend to the scarf? and hickey?_

Oh, so that was what had sent him off. He was worried someone would find out. She still had a scarf in her bag just in case, but Beth had given her concealer for the hickey. Spencer didn't know that though.

_good morning to you too. don't need scarf. hickey still there. beth gave me concealer._

Hopefully that would appease him. She tried to go back to the file she had just grabbed when her phone went off again. _good morning Angel. I'd love to give you a kiss to go along with it, but that would kind of ruin the point of the concealer._

Well, he did have a point. But a kiss did sound good. Actually, since she hadn't seen him since yesterday morning, more then a kiss sounded good. Why was it a good idea for them to spend time a part again? Something about insular couples being vulnerable? Screw that. _true. but you can make it up to me later. wanna meet me in the supply closet? ; )_

Lets see how that grabbed him. Hmm...Would he take her up on it? Would he even take it seriously? The fact that anyone, especially anyone form the team, could walk in on them might put a damper on things. Then again, it didn't put a damper on him in the park.

_I don't think you could be quiet enough in the supply closet Angel. What if I come over tonight and we lock Beth outside?_

So she was the loud one now? Who had to cover there mouth in the park? Amy absentmindedly rubbed her neck. She couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of locking Beth outside though. Of course that might back fire one them. Beth would proably send out announcements about Spencer and her getting frisky in the BAU.

Amy thought she might ahve seen Emily glance up at her. When she looked, Emily was still working on her own case file. Okay, she was being a little paranoid now. There was no way they could know about her and Spencer.

_lol. I would so do that for you. but Beth and I are supposed to go to Aaron's for dinner. :( What about tomorrow night?_

_Some friends of mine are in town. I'm supposed to meet up with them. _grrr. Stupid friends. and stupid dinner.

Oh great, Emily was looking up now. "What's with all the texts?"

Aw, crap. Amy quickly sent a farewell to Spencer while trying to come up with an excuse for Emily. _oh. Emily's starting to give me funny looks. We'll have to talk later. love you. muah!_

"What are you talking about Em?" Amy asked. Then her phone buzzed again. _Love you too._

"That right there," she said. "Who are you texting?"

"No one," Amy said, turning her attention to the file on her desk.

"You're not getting off that easy," Emily said. "Thats a guy isn't it."

"No, it's a phone," she replied, trying to get off the hook with humor.

"And I suppose it was the phone that gave you the hickey?" Emily asked, sly grin on her face.

Amy's hand went up to her neck. Oh shit!


	61. Chapter 61

Spencer Panicked. JJ had seen Amy and him at the park. Did that mean she knew about them? Had they really been found out so easily? They weren't ready to deal with everyone knowing yet. Wait, he thought. It far to early to panic. All she had said was that she had seen Amy and him together. How much could she have seen that would mean anything? Unless?...

No, she couldn't have seen that. She was acting far to casual. Especially for having Henry with her at the time. It wasn't possible for her to have seen them. Was it? Suddenly his tie felt a little too tight.

"You...you did?" he stammered as calmly as possible. "You were there?"

"Yea. Will and I decided to have a family day at the park. Will is actually the one who spotted you. You looked like you were enjoying yourselves," JJ said. She looked pleased and slightly envious, which confused the hell out of Spencer. He couldn't get a good read on whether she had seen anything or not. "I wish we had had the same brilliant idea you guys had."

What did that mean? "We didn't see you guys there," He replied, hoping to draw more information out of her.

"I know. I tried waving at you, but you were oblivious. Completely absorbed in your activity. So we thought we'd come over and join you." Okay, it couldn't be what he thought. No way would they come over to _join_ them if they had seen what Amy was doing to him. But that still left the mystery of what they had seen.

"Why didn't you come over?" Spencer asked.

"Henry started to fuss so we had to bring him home," JJ replied. She was starting to get confused by his responses. He seemed nervous for some reason.

Thank you Henry! Spencer's godson had definitely come through for him. While Garcia was normally the one to spoil him, Spencer had to get something for Henry for this. Granted Henry couldn't possibly know what he had done, but he deserved a present. "How is Henry?"

"Oh, he's fine. he just decided it was nap time," She smiled. "I"m sure if he had know uncle Spence was there he would have changed his mind."

"I doubt it, but thanks," Spencer smiled back. Despite the fact that he had spent time babysitting Henry, he still didn't believe he was any good with kids. Of course JJ completely diagreed and referred to him as Henry's favorite.

"So how did the kite flying go?" JJ asked, breakking Spencer from his thoughts.

So that's what she had seen! What a relief. It was still embarressing, but at least it wasn't as embarressing as what she could have caught them doing. "It was going pretty good until I crashed it into a tree," he laughed. "You don't find it a little wierd that two adults spent the day flyign a kite?"

"Are you kidding? I think it's great," JJ said reassureingly. "It's fun to act like a kid sometimes. It's even better when you drag someone else down to kid level with you. Although I have to say it seems more like Amy to come up with something like that. So who's idea was it?"

Spencer understood that as her nice way of saying she was glad he didn't spend his entire weekend alone watching Star Trek reruns. He couldn't really blame her. He knew if it had been Morgan he was talking to, he wouldn't have been so polite about it.

"Actually it was my idea. My Star Trek kite too," Spencer said. "Although Amy obviously didn't mind the idea. She actually challenged me to get the kite flying when she couldn't."

"And naturally you did. Is that a genius thing?"

"It doesn't take a genius to fly a kite," he smirked.

"I hope you didn't say that to her," JJ replied. "So how did you get the kite out of the tree? You said it was Star Trek, I don't imagine you would leave it up there."

"For an $8, I don't care if it's Star Trek, I would have left it up there," he said. Then, thinking about how it had coem out of the tree, he tried to mask his emotions. Thinking about that particular thing wouldn't help him out right now. "The wind actually knocked it out of the tree and it hit Amy in the head."

"Ouch," JJ laughed. "I would have paid to see that."

Considering what was going on at the time was NC17 rated, she would have had to pay to see it. "I'm glad you find a collegues pain so amusing. Maybe we should tell her?" Spencer teased.

"You know, I think I like you and Amy being friends Spence," JJ said. Spencer sent her a questioning look. "I"m serious. You're really starting to come out of your shell more then before. No offense. But I think hanging out with her has done you some good."

"No offense taken," he said. "I think it's doing me some good too." Love does tend to have a great affect on people.


	62. Chapter 62

Amy sat there frantically trying to come up with a reason for the hickey on her neck. Why had she listened to Beth and used concealor instead of a scarf? She could still put the scarf on, but that didn't help the fact that Emily had already seen Spencer's love bite. She was going to kill him, this was all his fault!

"I'm waiting Amy," Emily said. She was leaning forward towards Amy, her elbows prociding support as the rested on her own desk.

"Would you believe it was a bruise?" Amy asked skeptically, trying to avoid the real answer.

"That's basically what a hickey is, so yea, I'd buy it," Emily replied.

"I mean I fell down and..."

"And landed on someone lips?" Emily asked with a laugh. "You can't seriously be using that excuse. I tried that when is was 14."

"Okay, so that was a lame excuse," Amy admitted. "But clearly it shows that I don't want to talk about it."

"Clearly I'm still interested," Emily said. "So what's his name?"

Amy glanced over towards Spencer's desk. She couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he wasn't here for this. Emily might have tried to drag him in on it. How easily would he be able to pull of curiosity about the "mystery" man?

Emily tried following Amy's eyeline, though she must have thought she was looking in a different area. "Maybe I should ask dear brother Hotch about this?" She asked, starting to stand up.

"No!" Amy pleaded. That was the last thing she needed. "He doesn't know anything, and that's how I want to keep it."

"Then I suggest you tell me," Emily said, sitting back down.

"Wouldn't telling you anything increase his chances of finding out?" Amy asked.

"Or it decreases them by having me on your side and not having me run up a tell him about you having some guy suck on your neck and god knows where else," Emily countered with an evil smirk.

"Black mail is illegal you know."

"Stop stalling."

"Fine," Amy said in defeat. She reached into her bag for the scarf, not trusting concealor anymore. "Yes it is a hickey. Yes that was a guy I was texting. Yes he gave me the hickey. Satisfied?"

"No," She replied. "You haven't told me his name yet."

"Why does it matter?" Amy asked, putting the scarf on and hiding, to late, the hickey from sight. She couldn't tell her it was Spencer. And she had a feeling if she made a name up and Spencer heard about it he would be upset. Even if it was just a fictional guy used to protect his identity.

"Why are you so defensive over this?" Emily asked. "Are you embaressed?"

"No. We're just not ready to tell anyone. It's a new relationship," she said.

"So then why did you let him give you a hickey?"

"I didn't let him."

"So he forced the hickey on you?"

"Technically..." Amy said.

"If he forced himself on you I'm sure the team would not have a problem taking care of him for you," Emily jokingly offered. She was pretty sure that had anyone forced themselves on Amy, she would have been able to deal with it.

Amy laughed. She wasn't sure what was more ridiculous, the idea of Spencer forcing himself on her, or anyone for that matter. Or the idea of Emily's offer of the team, which would include him, essentially beating him up.

"He didn't force himself on me. He just insisted on giving me a hickey with out thinking of the consequences," Amy said.

"And now you get to deal with them," Emily said.

"Oh he will deal with it too," Amy assured her. "As soon as I get him alone."

"Are you going to punish him or reward him?" She asked with a wry smile.

"A little bit of both maybe," she replied. If emily only knew they were talking about Spencer. Amy kind of wanted to tell her just to see what she would say. She may not be able to do that, but it didn't stop he from telling Spencer about anything Emily said.

"Sounds like he is in for an interesting night."

"Not exactly since my cousin decided to make an inpromtu visit to my place," Any said. "She'll be staying with me for the next few days. During which he has decided to steer clear of my place."

"Don't you just love it when family members do that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not usually, though for her I can make an exception," she said. "She double as my best friend and I haven't seen her in a long time. It will be nice to catch up with her."

"Is she anything like you or Hotch?"

"Beth is more like the bastard child of me and Penelope on crack," Amy said, earning a laugh from Emily.

"I can see where that would be fun," she said.

"We're actually going over to Aaron's tonight for dinner," Amy said. "A chance for her to see Jack too."

"Someone like that is going to be around Hotch for a night?"

Amy nodded. "I'm sure you can imagine the torture we could put him through."

"I'm sure I can as well," Emily said. "But can you take pictures anyway?"


	63. Chapter 63

****Authors note: You can thank SayidRocks for this one. I was going to actually let Amy and Spencer off the hook with Emily for a while. Then Sayid said something about Emily not being as deflected as it appeared, and this popped into my head. Thanks for the inspiration!**

Amy thought she had gotten herself off the hook with Emily. While she had not promised any pictures from tonight's dinner with her brother and Beth, she did promise to bring in something for the team to have fun with at some point. After all, she had a whole album full of pictures to choose from with which to torture Aaron. And after that promise, they returned to work and Amy felt confident that no other issues would come up. Unfortunately, Emily wasn't quite ready to give up on the subject of Amy's mystery man just yet.

Shortly after finishing his conversation with JJ, Spencer walked back into the bull pen. Sitting down at his desk, he was once again confused as Amy was now wearing a scarf. What had happened to the concealor? Had she simply given it up because he had mentioned something about the scarf? It's not like he could really ask though, with out Prentiss getting suspicious.

He wasn't left in the dark long however as Prentiss got an idea. "Hey Reid," she said. "You and Amy are close right?"

"What? Why would you ask?" He asked, perplexed. What had gone on while he was gone? Amy wouldn't have said anything, he was sure of it. No matter what strange look Prentiss had given her, they had decided not to tell just yet.

"Emily, do not drag him into this," Amy said, desperately looking between Spencer and Emily. How was she supposed to get them out of this one?

"Too late," she replied. Then, turning back to Reid she asked again, "You two spend time together, hanging out." As she spoke the wheels started turning in her head. She realized that they did spend a lot of time together. Even on cases. Did that mean he was…? There was only one way to find out. "So I was wondering if you could help me out."

Spencer looked to Amy, hoping for some clue as to what Prentiss wanted. Or a hint on how to proceed. He had already dealt with JJ and didn't want to deal with Emily. There wasn't much Amy could do though, with Prentiss sitting right there watching them. So all he could do was cautiously tread forward and pray that he didn't make a mistake.

"What do you think I could help you with?" he asked, pretending to be interested in aiding her.

"Well you see that lovely scarf she is wearing?" She pointed out.

"You want fashion advice?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, we don't go shopping together. I have no clue where she got it."

Amy couldn't help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. It was a nice attempt at trying to deflect the conversation. It would have been even better if it had worked.

"That's not what I wanted," Emily said. Since when did Reid make jokes under pressure? "I'm talking about the fact that she has a hickey."

Great, she saw it. Now they were screwed. Amy should have just worn the stupid scarf to begin with. "I don't see one," he replied, playing dumb and checking her over.

"It's under the scarf," she said, getting frustrated. And also wondering why he was avoiding her question. The only reason she could think of was that her hunch about the hickey giver was right. "So do you know how she got it?"

"I think everyone knows how you get a hickey Em," Amy said, trying to help him out.

"Alright, do you know who gave it to her?" she amended.

"Why would I know that?" he asked, while thinking that he actually did know him. Very well in fact.

"Because you are her best friend."

"But I'm not one of her girlfriends," he countered.

"That matters?"

"Yes. That's the kind of thing you tell a girlfriend," Spencer said. "Not a guy friend."

Amy was enjoying watching them banter back and forth. Considering they were talking about a mark left on her body, she felt she should be doing more to help out. Although it was admittedly a mark left by him. And he was doing remarkably well on his own. Even so, she couldn't shake the feeling that Emily had some suspicions that happened to be right on the mark.

"Boyfriend. Girlfriend. It doesn't matter" Emily said. "You two hang out and talk. you have to know if there is a man in her life."

"Do you even care that I am sitting right here?" Amy asked her. She had noticed Emily's change from the term guy friend to boyfriend. Hopefully Spencer had noticed it to. If Emily actually called them out on it. they would have some explaining to do.

"I said guy friend, not boyfriend," Spencer corrected, not actually denying the fact that he was indeed her boyfriend.

"I also said girlfriend. And what's the difference?" she asked, sure she had them.

"The implication of the relationship," Amy replied. "Everyone usually knows what you mean when you talk about a girls girlfriends. When you say boyfriend instead of guy friend, it implies something more."

"Why are you two being so defensive?" Emily asked. "It was just a simple question. I'm curios about a girlfriends love life. is that so bad?"

"It is when I already told you I am not ready to talk about it," Amy replied.

"And if she doesn't want to talk about it," Spencer added. "Then as her friend, I'm not going to tell you anything either. Even if I knew anything."

"So you do know," Emily gleamed.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either."

"Emily, your obviously not getting anywhere. So why don't you just dropt it," Amy suggested.

"Fine, I'll drop it, she replied. "For now."

And she meant just that. She would drop it for now. But if this was more then just a casual fling, which with these two she was sure it was, them it was only a matter of time before everything came out in the open. When that happened, she was going to have fun reminding them of this little conversation.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that they had actually started a relationship. She could see Amy doing it, but not Reid. She just couldn't picture him in any other way then like a brother. He seemed so innocent and naive. But apparently she was wrong. He actually had the balls to go after Hotch's sister. And he got her. And he left proof. Granted they were trying to hide that proof from the team, but it was still there.

Hotch's sister. That provided a whole mess of problems. Not only were they breaking FBI fraternization rules to begin with by dating, but they were on the same team. And one happened to be the boss' sister and the other was sleeping with said sister. Emily sure hoped they knew what they were doing. She could only imagine the consequences of what they were doing, and none of them were good.


	64. Chapter 64

****Authors Note: Using the crappy computer with no spell check again. The sites spell check still hates me. unfortunately you are stuck with whatever typos I didn't find. I humbly beg your forgiveness.**

Amy and Beth had just pulled up to Aaron's house. Before they got out of the car, Amy turned to Beth, "Before we go in there, promise me you wont start anything with him."

"I'm never the one who starts it," she replied.

"Beth."

"What?" she asked. In her mind she was totally in the right for everything she ever said to him. Most of the time her and Aaron could get along great. But there were times he would just aggrivate the hell out of her.

"I know it's annoying when he does it, but he means well. It's his way of helping." Amy could see both sides in this. While Beth had every right to be angry, what her brother did was because he cared. Of course knowing that never seemed to help any one accept it.

"Yea, well his way stinks," she snapped back. "You seem to do a fine job of not profiling my every move. You'd think he could show a little restraint."

That was far from the truth. Amy did profile her cousin. She just knew when to keep it to herself and how to mask her advice based on that. "I've had practice," she said. "Believe me, I know what it's like coming from his side. It's a hard habit to break."

"That doesn't make right."

"I know. But can we at least try to get along for tonight? You guys haven't seen each other in a while," Amy smiled, hoping it would convince her.

"Fine," she agreed, well sort of. "But for my litte Jack attack. Not becuase his father deserves it."

Amy groned as they got out of the car and headed to the door. Unfortunately that was probably the best she was going to get out of Beth. This was going to be fun. Now the question was how Aaron was going to act.

Amy knocked on the door normally and waited for an answer. beht however was never the normal type. She decided that a simple knock wasn't enough and rattled her knuckles on the door until Jack swung it open.

"Beth!" he screamed, running into her arms.

"Hey there," She said, pulling him into a hug. "How's my Jack attack?"

"Great. Are you going to play with me?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course," she said with matching enthusiasm. "Why else would I come here?"

"Awesome, lets go!" He said, pulling on her arm and dragging her into the house.

"Excuse me," Amy said, still on the outside of the doorway. "What about me?"

"Oh, hi Aunt Amy," he said turning back to her and grinning. "When did you get here?"

"Don't 'oh hi Aunt Amy' me. You know very well I was bringing Beth over you little runt," Amy said, looking down at him. She stepped inside and closed the door. "What happened to me being your favorite?"

"You're still my favorite," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey, what about me?" Beth asked. "What am I, chopped liver?"

"Yuck. I hate liver," Jack said, making a disguested face. "My dad makes me eat it."

That ahd both the girls laughing. Jack had to be the cutest little guy ever.

"Then I should not be chopped liver," Beth said, smiling. "I should be #1."

"That spots already taken," Amy said, challenging Beth for the coveted position.

"You can both be my favorite," he said. "That way we all get to play."

By this time the girls were standing over him, both tugging on an arm. When Aaron walked in he couldn't help but smile. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Dad help!" Jack pleaded. "They are fighting who's my favorite!"

Aaron chuckled. "You're only four and you already have girls fighting over you? What are we going to do when you grow up?"

"Try and consoul the long line of girls this heartbreaker turns away," Beth replied.

"Eww, I don't like girls," Jack said.

"But you like me Little man," Amy said. "I'm a girl."

"And I was to last time I checked," Beth added with a grin.

"Yea, but you aren't real girls," Jack said. "You're grown up girls."

"Right, grown up girls are mad eof plastic," Amy said.

"Well some of them are," Beth joked.

"How can a girl be made of plastic?" Jack asked, titlting his head to the side.

"Thank you for that Beth," Aaron said. Beth stuck her tongue out at him. "They can't Jack, Beth is just joking."

"You're not supposed to stick you tongue out at people," Jack said to Beth. "It's not very nice."

"Yea Beth, it's not very nice," Amy said, laughing at the fact that her nephew had just scolded her 24 year old cousin. Then she turned her attention backt o Jack. "Since when do you think girls are yucky?"

"Since a girl in his class tried to kiss him," Aaron said, smiling. "I told you he was a heartbreaker."

"DAAAAAD! You're not supposed to tell anyone!" Jack whined.

"Yea Dad, that's not very nice," Beth whined with Jack.

"Very mature," Aaron said.

"Thank you," Beth bowed.

"I was being sarcastic."

"And I wasn't caring."

"And I'm the only real adult in this house," Amy said shaking her head.

"Excuse me," Aaron and Beth said together.

"Case in point," Amy replied.

"Whatever, Then I'll just go be a kid with Jack attack," Beth said. "Come on, lets go build lego pirate island."

"Yay!" Jack said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to this room, leaving Amy and Aaron alone.

"Why did you bring her?" Aaron asked as he and Amy walked into the kitchen. It was time to start dinner and it looked like Amy was stuck with her brother. She had been kicked to the curb for a slightly younger model. She would have to teach her nephew about loyalty.

"Because you love her oh so much," She replied, jumping up on the counter.

"Right."

"Oh don't try and deny it. She may be a slightly immature, overly sexual, crazed lunatic, but she is family," Amy said. "You have to love her. It's in your blood."

"Okay, playing around with Jack, I get that. You do the same thing," Aaron said. "But you also have a responsible mature side."

"And so does she," Amy replied. "You just don't see it."

"Becuase she chooses to show off a fake personality because it's what everyone expects her to be," He said. This was just the begining of his profiling tirade. "You and I both know that if she just ignored half of what peopel say about her, she wouldn't feel the need to act this way. She's letting her past and the opinionas people formed of her based on that past..."

Amy held a hand up to stop him. "Aaron thats enough. Have you ever considered that the problem with you two isn't all in how she acts? It's also how you act."

"What do you mean?"

"This. This whole profiling her behavior," Amy pointed out. "That's what we do at the BAU. That's where it should be left. You really think she needs help Then try acting like her friend and cousin. Not her psycho analyst."


	65. Chapter 65

There was an uncomfortable silence after Amy had finished speaking. She would have expected Aaron to snap back at her after what she said. Actually, she would have preferred it. His silence usually meant he was extremely pissed off. Yelling meant he was angry, but not enough to shut her out. She was starting to regret what she said, even if she felt he needed to hear it.

After a few minutes of watching him turn away from her and move around the kitchen preparing dinner, she couldn't take it anymore. "Aaron," Amy said, feeling both frustrated and the need to apologize. "I'm sorry for what I said. Actually I'm sorry for how I said it. But I meant every word I said."

"I know," Aaron replied, turning back to face her. He leaned against the counter adjacent to the one she was still sitting on. "It's alright. You are about the only person willing to call me on it like that. And one of the only ones I would listen too. I know I bring profiling into my personal life more then I should. Especially when I know how much it upsets the people I do it to. Even if what I think I'm doing is for the best, that's still no excuse. It's hard to stop though. And it's even harder when you see someone you care about making mistakes."

"Making what you view as mistakes," Amy corrected. "Just because it's something you wouldn't choose, it doesn't mean it's not right."

"So you agree with everything she does?" he asked, skeptical because he knew her too well to believe that.

"This isn't about that," she said. "This is about allowing other people to make there own choices and being there to support them, not telling them what they did wrong."

"Alright, what I view as their mistakes," he conceded. "It's hard to keep it in check when I think I can help. Believe it or not, I have tried."

"Oh I know you have tried," Amy laughed. "You've tried and failed miserably."

"Thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it to be insulting."

"No," he smiled. "You're just trying to be the peace keeper you always are."

"Well someone has to do it. I'm the only one who signed up after the last person ran screaming form the job," she joked.

"One of these days the peace keeping this family requires of you is going to drive you insane as well," he said.

"Going to?" she questioned. "Check again brother man, it already has."

Aaron and Amy were laughing when Jack walked in. "What's funny?" he asked, looking up at them.

"My sanity," Amy replied.

"What sanity?" he asked again.

"Exactly," Aaron said, giving his son a high five.

"Thanks guys," Amy said, fake crying. "I expected it from my brother, but you little man? Where is the love?"

"On vacation with your sanity," Jack replied with a grin.

Aaron chuckled while Amy's jaw dropped. "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Little man?"

"You told me your sanity took a vacation with out you," he replied simply.

"That was months ago," Amy said. "The last time I visited you."

"But you never said it came back."

"How long do you think a vacation lasts for?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it ran away."

Aaron found the whole thing amusing. Some of the things his son came up with were unbelievable. He didn't know how he came up with half the things he said, because he was sure some adults couldn't deliver lines like Jack. Then again, kids did say the darnedest things.

"It ran away," Amy said. "What have you been teaching your son Aaron?"

"How crazy his Aunt Amy is," he replied. "It's nothing he didn't already know."

"That's it, I'm bringing your naked baby bath tub pictures into the office," she threatened. "In fact, I'm going to make copies and post them all over the walls of the bull pen."

The humor quickly left Aaron's face. "You don't have pictures like that."

"Yes I do. I stole them from mom when I was 16," she replied. "I have them safely hidden so they can't embarrass us."

"Or so you can use them as blackmail."

"That too," she smiled.

"You bring them in and your fired," he said in a serious tone.

"You can't fire me for that," she complained.

"As you boss I can discipline you in any way I see fit for inappropriate behavior in the work place," he explained, still serious.

He wouldn't actually do it. Of course she wouldn't actually post picture like that either. But it wasn't like they were going to let each other know that.

"Why do they call it a bull pen?" Jack asked, interrupting the siblings at war. "You guys aren't bulls."

"If you ever see Spencer with out coffee, you might change you mind about that," Amy said. Then it suddenly dawned on her that Beth was MIA. "Where did you leave Beef?"

"Oh, I forgot," he said. "She sent me out to get you for reinforcements."

"What for?" she asked.

"She's outnumbered on Lego pirate Island and needs help."

"So she sent the enemy out for back up?" Aaron asked.

"Only Beth would be cunning enough to pull that off," Amy said.

"You could always join my side Amy," Jack suggested.

"Oh, a double agent," she grinned, stroking her chin. "I like it. You good out her on you lonesome big bro?"

"Go ahead," Aaron replied. "Just remember to clean up when you're done."

"Yes dad," the chorused as Amy piggy backed Jack to his room.

Amy had pulled off being a double agent well. She started on Beth's side, using the wrestling action figures as Lego pirates because Jack said the real lego men were to small. Then she switched to Jack's side, leaving Beth even more outnumbered then before. They two grown women had fun playing with Jack, making the sounds for a pirate battle and destroying the Island until dinner time. They tried to sneak out with out picking up, but Dad wouldn't let them.

Beth got her revenge for the double crossing in lego battle by starting a food fight at the end of dinner. Surprisingly even Aaron joined in. Most of it wasn't really messy, except for the pasta which seemed to be mostly aimed at Jack. He got Amy back though with a direct hit to the chest. After there was no more food left on the table to grab for ammo, Aaron decided it was time for Jack to take a bath and go to bed. While he did that, Amy and Beth cleaned up the rest of the mess.

"You know you should probably wash the pasta off of you shirt before it sets in," Beth said to Amy.

"It's actually mostly just my scarf," Amy pointed out. "It acted as a nice shield."

"Well you should still clean it off," Beth said, grabbing one of the ends and trying to take it off. "You finish cleaning the floor, I'll clean the scarf."

"Beth, the scarf is serving a purpose right now," Amy said. "One that your concealer failed to do this morning."

"Hey, don't blame the concealer. It has worked for plenty of people," Beth defended. "Besides, Aaron is getting Jack cleaned up and into bed. I'll be done with this before he even comes back."

"This is just you way of getting out of floor cleaning duty isn't it?"

"Damn straight. Now hand over the scarf."

Amy reluctantly handed the scarf over and went back to the floor. Beth brought the scarf to the sink and started using a damp sponge to wash away the sauce. She tried to keep it as dry as possible so Amy could just throw it back on after. Amy stood up to retrieving more paper towels to finish up. Everything was going great until they heard Aaron coming back into the room.

"Well that went faster then expected," He said walking in. "You girls almost done in here?"

Amy stood still like a deer caught in head lights. Beth still had her scarf and there was no way to get it back with out Aaron noticing her neck. It was already too late anyway.

"Amy Lynn Hotchner," Aaron said in a stern voice. "What is that on your neck?"

Amy and Beth exchanged 'oh shit' glances. There was no way out of this. Amy wanted to blame Beth so bad right now. First the concealer, now the scarf. But it's not like she had to give her the scarf. It didn't matter anyway because she was screwed. And so was Spencer if Aaron found out. She had to figure a way out of this.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Would you believe we were practicing with vacuum cleaners?" Beth asked, smiling.

Aaron's only response was to shoot her a death glare. He wasn't interested in jokes right now. His baby sister had some explaining to do. Logically he knew that she was an adult and capable of making her own decisions, even if it meant having some guy sucking on her neck. A thought he really didn't care to have. But logic had nothing to do with being a brother.

"I could try to get out of this, but I doubt there is any way to fool you," Amy said. Aaron remained silent, awaiting the answer he wanted. "And I'm assuming you aren't just going to let it drop."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think she's an adult and she can..." Beth said.

"I didn't ask what you think," Aaron snapped.

"Don't take it out on her," Amy fumed. "This has nothing to do with her. And in reality it has nothing to do with you."

"Don't tell me it has nothing to do with me!" Aaron shouted. "You are my sister! You have been here for 3 weeks, half of which you have spent away on cases! How could you have possibly met someone and be close enough to let him do that!"

Amy really wanted to scream back in his face. Unfortunately she had the voice of reason in the back of he head telling her that Jack was sleeping not to far away. "Aaron, keep your voice down. Jack is sleeping." Realization hit Aaron and he appeared to be trying to calm down. "Beth, can you go check and make sure Jack hasn't woken up?"

"Sure," Beth replied. "If you are going to kill him though, wait until I get back. I don't want to miss that."

After Beth left Amy turned back to Aaron. "Aaron, I appreciate that you are my big brother and you want to protect me, but I'm big enough to do that for myself. I'm 27 years old. At some point you are going to have to realize that I'm not a little kid anymore."

Aaron inhaled deeply before letting it out. "I know you're not a little kid anymore. But I'm still your big brother. I don't want you doing something you'll regret. I know your history with guys. If they don't get what they want, they leave you. I don't want to see you hurt like that or feel pressured into something you don't want."

"I've never felt pressured Aaron, no matter what those other guys wanted," She explained. "And I don't feel any pressure now. He's not like those other guys. It may seem like I haven't known this guy that long, but I feel like I know him better then any one else. We talk a lot. We were friends before anything else."

Aaron didn't really want to accept it, but there was nothing he could really do. "Why haven't I met him yet?"

Technically you have, she thought. "The way you just acted, you expect me to bring him home to meet you?" she asked. "I lo...like the him. I don't want him dead."

Aaron noticed the slip in her statement. Three weeks and she thought she already loved him. That was moving too fast. Even if he didn't pressure her, chances are it wouldn't be long before...he really didn't want to think about that. "What if I promise not to kill him?" But that doesn't mean Sean can't.

"You aren't having Sean kill him either," she said.

"Fine. But I am meeting him," he said firmly.

"When we are ready for family meet and greet," Amy said. "And we will decide when that is."

By that time Beth came back into the room. "So...is anyone dieing any time soon?" she asked.

"No," Amy replied.

"I promised not to kill him," Aaron said. "But I'm not happy about it."

Beth laughed. If Aaron only knew who he was threatening to kill. Beth really wanted to tell him, but she had already promised Amy not to. Stupid promise. "You can't kill him. I like him." She grinned evilly in an 'I know something you don't know' sort of way.

"You know who he is?" Aaron asked. "Why does she know?"

"Damn it Beth. I'm buying you a muzzle," Amy said. "She knows because she is my best friend. We covered why you don't know. And so now before she can possibly divulge anymore information and start another fight between us, we are leaving."

They said their goodbyes and the girls left. On the way home Amy told Beth in no uncertain terms that she was banned from knowing anything for all time. Beth tried pleading with her, saying she simply could not resist. Amy however, couldn't care less. Right now she was more concerned about her and Spencer. He was not going to be happy when she told him about what happened.


	66. Chapter 66

Spencer spent the next day at work trying to maintain his composure while being terrified that any minute the pieces would click together in Hotch's head and he would come barreling out of his office in a rage. That may have been some what extreme, but after the phone call from Amy last night informing him that Aaron had seen the hickey on her neck and had not been pleased to say the least, he wasn't ruling anything out. Amy had apparently smoothed things over for the most part and Hotch wanted to meet her mystery man. They both agreed they weren't ready for that yet.

Amy said that most of her brother's problem was based on her past history with men. He knew enough about her love life to know that Amy had never gone all the way with anyone. Well, up until Spencer that is. But as far as they knew, he hadn't made that connection yet. After all, hickey's didn't necessarily mean sex. That didn't stop Hotch's issues though. He knew that there was a point in Amy's relationships where the guys eventually got fed up with her refusing to sleep with them and they left. It was understandable that he would be afraid that she was moving to fast. As far he was concerned, she only knew the gut for 3 weeks. half the time being spent away on cases.

What he didn't know was that the guy, being Spencer, had been with her during that time too. 3 weeks still might have seemed fast, but they had spent a lot of that time getting to know each other. He had shared parts of his life with her that he didn't share with anyone. And Amy knew what she was doing. She wouldn't change who she was and give into pressure to have sex, not that Spencer had applied any, just to keep him. It was ridiculous of Hotch to think any less of her.

Spencer hoped that when they decided to go public with their relationship that Hotch wouldn't think he could be anything like Amy's past boyfriends. He wasn't anything like them and he never could be. He couldn't imagine trying to force Amy into anything she didn't want or treating her badly in any way. She was one of the most unique and caring people he had ever met. She deserved to be respected and loved and Spencer would make sure she got that. Maybe if he explained to Hotch that his intentions with his sister were…well they weren't exactly honorable. But they were good intentions.

After having that run through his head all day, he was thankful when the day was over and he could get out of there. The only downside was that Beth was still over at Amy's place, which kind of put a damper on any plans he could have with her. Not that he really could have made plans any way, he was already meeting an old friend from college. Well actually, Spencer had been in college, she was still in high school at the time. Which had still made them the same age at the time, considering Spencer was in his teens when he started at Cal Tech.

Spencer had taken on some tutoring for extra money during that time, to help with the expenses at his house. Mary had been one of the students to sign up for help, and they had become friends. While Mary had excelled in English, something they also discussed besides the subject of her tutoring, her math was horrible. And that was putting it nicely. But with his help she had managed to maintain a good GPA and make it into a Great college where she earned her masters in English. She went on to become an Author who was fastly becoming recognized everywhere. In fact, she was in town now on a book tour and had called Spencer to see if they could meet up.

While Spencer always looked forward to getting together with his old friend, both when he went to Vegas where she lived and when she came to town, it also made him uncomfortable. When Mary did her books tours she brought along her husband, Matthew Scott. The truth was that back when he had been her tutor, spencer had a massive crush on Mary. More then that, he thought he was falling in love with her. By the time he had worked up enough Courage to tell her, she had gotten together with Matthew. They all pretended like nothing happened, but secretly inside he had always wondered what would have happened if he had made his move sooner. Would he have stood a chance? Would Mary have even considered him? Would they be the ones married today?

But non of that mattered to him anymore. He didn't feel any of the normal unease in the pit of his stomach as he drove to the restaurant to meet them. He smile, realizing what the reason was. He had Amy now. Anything he thought he was feeling for Mary back then paled in comparison to what he felt now. The smile on his face didn't fade as he walked into the restaurant ready to catch up on old times.

"Excuse me," He said to the hostess. "I'm supposed to be meeting some friends of mine here. Matthew and Mary Scott."

The hostess was in her early twenties with wavy blond hair that fell to the curve of her breasts. She was wearing a black dress with a sweetheart cut that fell just above her knees. It was professional while still doing her curvaceous body justice. When she looked up at Spencer she gave him a flirty smile completed with a seductive glance, all of which was lost on him. "Matthew and Mary Scott?" she asked, searching her books. "Yes, they arrived about 15 minutes ago. Right this way sir."

Spencer follwed the hostess into the dining room. He spotted his friends before they even mad eit to the table. Matthew was a couple of years older then Spencer. In contrast to his shoulder length hair, Matthew's black hair was cut short. He was also a few inches shorter then Spencer, with a more muscular build. While Spencer was still wearing his clothes from work; tan slacks, light blue dress shirt, red tie and black sweater vest, Matthew wore a grey suit with a white dress shirt and purple tie.

Sitting next to him was Mary. She had red hair that fell past her shoulders. But what really caught everyone's attention when they saw her was her blue eyes. The combination of the light effect they played off form her hair was amazing. It was one of the things that attracted him to her back then. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a swoop neck and cap sleeves. She was average height and had a nice figure, which at another time would have made him weak kneed.

Spencer groaned when he noticed there was another woman sitting at the table. If there was one thing he hated more then the awkward feeling he had around his friends, it was when they brought someone to fix him up with. There was nothing worse then being the single person your happy couple friends always tried pairing off. Especially when they liked to surprise you with the blind date. And none of the other ones had worked out. You would figure at some point they would learn form the past and give up. But no, they just kept finding new girls.

To there credit they always picked girls that Spencer would be naturally attracted to had he sought them out himself, and this one appeared to be no different. Her dark brown hair was partially pulled up in pins but was still long enough to reach mid-back. It was hard to tell her height while she was sitting down, but from what he could tell she appeared to be slender and average height. Her knee length spaghetti strap wrap dress was a perfect combination of modesty and sex appeal.

Spencer mentally kicked himself for admiring another woman's body. While he knew that it was perfectly normal behavior to look at others while you were in a relationship, it didn't make him feel any less guilty. As jealous and possessive as it might seem, he didn't like the idea of Amy looking at anyone else. He could only imagine how she would feel if he knew that he was checking out another woman. Especially if she knew that said woman had been brought along by friends as a date for him.

When they saw him approach, Mary and Matthew stood up, along with his "date" for the evening. "Spencer," Mary said, giving him a hug when he made it over to the table. "It's about time you show up."

"You server will be with you momentarily," the hostess said while setting down a menu for Spencer before walking away.

"Yea man," Matthew greeted him. "We were beginning to think you were bailing on us."

"After 15 minutes?" Spencer asked, divulging the information the hostess had given him. "Sorry, but some of us have to work."

"And what do you think I'm doing here?" Mary asked.

"Going on vacation, dragging your husband along and calling it a book tour," Spencer joked.

"Just for that," Mary said. "I don't think I'll let you have the copy of my book I brought for you in the bag."

"I could just buy one at the bookstore," he replied.

"With a personalized autograph from the author?"

"Personalization cheapens the market value," Spencer smiled. "I'd be better off with the bookstore copy."

Mary grabbed her napkin off the table and smacked her husband with it. "Way to defend my honor Matthew."

"Hey," he said. "I just happen to be on vacation here. So he's partially right."

"Why do I put up with the two of you?" Mary asked.

"Because we make it worth your while," Matthew responded.

The woman they had brought along stood on the side, seemingly forgotten. She cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh sorry," Matthew said. "This is my cousin Danielle. Danielle, this is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Spencer Reid," She said, extending her hand.

"You too," he said politely. "You can call me Spencer."

"Well, Spencer, I take it that you had no idea I was coming?" She asked.

"Not a clue," he answered honestly.

"And why is that Matt?" Danielle asked, turning her attention towards her cousin.

"Because they would have had to drag me kicking and screaming," Spencer said while Matthew stammered for an answer. At Danielle's hurt expression, Spencer hurried to explain. "It's no reflection on you. They just tend to do this to me a lot."

"Well perhaps you can explain that over dinner?" Danielle suggested with a smile.

Everyone moved to take their seats again. Spencer, being the gentleman that he was taught to be, pulled Danielle's chair out for her before taking his own seat. He could already tell this was going to be a long night.


	67. Chapter 67

The conversation at the table was pretty minimal until after everyone had ordered their meals and the food had arrived. Then Mary reached into her bag and grabbed the copy of her latest book she had brought for Spencer. He probably could have read the entire thing in 10 minutes, but instead just read the inscription she had written.

"To Spencer, my best friend and greatest muse. With out you this book would not have been possible. Love always, Mary," Spencer read out loud. "Thank you. Although I have a hard time seeing myself as a muse." He closed the book again and read the title. "Best Friends Forever. Don't tell me you wrote about us."

"Hardly," she laughed. "It's a murder mystery, not a comedy."

"Best friend and greatest muse?" Danielle asked. "I hope that doesn't make you jealous Matt."

"I'd be more concerned with the fact that he got an autographed copy and credit in the acknowledgement section. Where as I'm only mentioned in the acknowledgements as putting up with her scatter brained writing," Matt replied with a smile. "But no, I'm not jealous. He helped her out a lot with the book. Other then patiently putting up with her mutterings on how her work is crap, when we all know she is a literary goddess."

"Oh don't fool yourself," Spencer said. "I got to hear all the mutterings too."

"So how exactly did you help her out?" Danielle asked.

"I just helped her with some research on criminology and stuff like that, "Spencer responded, trying to not tot reveal to much and sound as uninteresting as possible. If it came right down to it, he would tell them he was already seeing someone. She only reason he was holding out on that right now was because him and Amy hadn't discussed telling even their friends outside of work. Of course he was sure Mary and Matt wouldn't go running and telling anyone.

"He's being modest," Mary said. "He's a supervisory special agent for the FBI's behavioral analysis unit. He profiles criminals and throws them in the clink. Which made him perfect brain picking material."

"Really?" Danielle asked, clearly intrigued by the fact that he worked for the FBI. "A federal agent. Sounds dangerous."

"It can be," Spencer said. She had just given him the perfect platform to turn her off. "Especially depending on the level of psychosis of the unsub."

"Unsub?" She asked confused.

"Unknown subject," he clarified. "It's the term we use to refer to the person who committed the crime before we know who he is."

"FBI lingo," she smiled. "This could be a very educating date. So just how dangerous is it Agent Reid?"

That's right, Spencer was going to educate her on just how bad a decision it would be to pursue anything with him. That way she would brush him off and he wouldn't have to say anything. "There's actually been quite a few injuries on my team. Come to think of it, I seem to get the brunt of the punishment. I actually just went through a series of surgeries and physical therapy being shot."

Danielle looked like the perfect combination of terrified and shocked, just what he wanted. "Oh, well I guess it's all part of the job," she said hesitantly.

"What Spencer fails to mention is that there was no need for him to get shot," Matt said. Spencer was all for Matt's comment until he added, "He was only shot because he was pushing someone else out of harms way."

Damn it Matt, Spencer thought. That's not what I want her to hear.

"So you're a hero," She gushed with renewed interest.

"That he is," Mary chimed in. In her mind she was doing him a favor by talking him up. "And he is making it seem worse then it is. He has a whole team to back him up and keep him safe."

"So were you just trying to exaggerate the danger to impress me?" she asked.

"Not at all," Spencer said. "I was just trying to be honest." And scare you away, he added mentally.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being honest," Danielle said. "In fact, it's a very attractive quality."

That's how the rest of dinner went. Every time Spencer tried to make himself look bad, Mary of Matt would step in and make him seem like a great catch. They told her how he was a proven genius with an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and the ability to read 20,000 words a minute. Mary also added that at 28 years old, he had already had 3 doctorates in engineering, mathematics and chemistry as well as BA's in psychology and sociology with an upcoming degree in philosophy. Danielle was impressed and remarked how her own IQ was only high enough to get ehr a license in real estate.

She went on to explain how she had moved to the area because the housing market was better here then in Vermont, where she had previously lived. She also told him how if you wanted to be successful, the real estate business could call you away at a moments notice. That's why she had agreed to the blind date, it was a chance to meet someone new. And after meeting Spencer, she was glad she had come.

Spencer could tell she was trying to offer him an angle on something they had in common, since he had talked about how the BAU was with having time for a private life. Instead of giving her what she wanted though, he took the opportunity to remind her of his own predicament with that part of his job, as well as how he could be gone for several days at a time. By this time Mary had caught on to how he was dodging out of trying to make anything of this date. Matt hadn't noticed that yet and tried selling the fact that it was something they could both understand about the other, having to deal with it themselves.

A few minutes later, Danielle's phone rang. It was a potential client, and she asked if they would mind her taking a quick call. Spencer jumped at the chance to get a break and said it was fine with him. So she excused herself and walked off to the restroom area.

"Alright Spencer," Mary said once Danielle was out of hearing range. "Spill."

"Spill?" He asked, feigning confusion. Matt however was truly confused as he tried to figure out what his wife wanted. "I don't under..."

"Oh save the I don't understand bull crap," she said, cutting him off. "I know you normally don't like it when we surprise you like this, but you never act liek this either."

"Like what?"

"Like a complete jack ass," she replied. "Everything you've said tonight has been an attempt to push her away. If you don't like her just say it, you don't have to be a jerk. What's going on with you?"

Both Spencer and Matt were taken aback by the force of Mary's words. While he readily admitted to pushing her away, Spencer didn't think he was being that much of a jerk. Matt on the other hand was starting to see his wife's way of thinking.

"So, what don't you like about my cousin?" he asked.

Spencer had to think quickly to get himself out of this. He didn't want to upset Matt. Danielle was his cousin after all. Why exactly did he have to pick his cousin of all people?

"There's nothing wrong with her. I mean it's not that I don't like her...It's just..." Spencer fumbled for words.

"Who is she?" Mary asked.

Matt looked confused and Spencer looked guilty. Mary had figured it out.

"Who's who?" Spencer asked.

"The girl you're seeing," Mary stated.

"He's seeing someone?" Matt asked. "If that's the case, why didn't he just say so."

"I'm not seeing any..." Spencer trailed off after receiving a stern look from Mary. He knew better then to try and fool her. "Her name is Amy."

"And why didn't you tell us about Amy?" Mary asked, smiling victoriously.

"Because we weren't telling anyone about our relationship yet," He said. So much for that though. "It's still fairly new."

"How new?"

"9 days," He said.

"Dear lord," Matt said. "He's counting days. A normal guy would have said a week."

"Since when has Spencer been a normal guy?" Mary questioned.

"Touche."

"Thanks for the support guys," Spencer said.

"That's what we're here for," Matt replied.

"So how do you think Amy is going to feel about you going on a date with another girl?" Mary asked.

"Considering I had nothing to do with it and you guys are the ones to blame?" He asked, glaring at them. The truth was, he really didn't know. "I'm still probably screwed, aren't I?"

"If she is anything like most women," Matt commented.

Mary slapped her husband upside the head. "Don't hate on my gender." Turning to Spencer she asked, Why aren't you telling anyone about you're relationship?"

Spencer hesitated before answering. "Because she is my boss' sister."

Mary and Matt were shocked. "Man," Matt said. "Do you need a raise that bad?" That earned him another smack from his wife. "Ow! You're going to wind up giving me brain damage."

"There has to be something to damage first," Spencer said.

"Ha ha, you're a riot," Matt replied. "Seriously though, the boss's sister? That's not exactly a smart idea is it?"

"No, not really," Spencer agreed. "Especially when you consider that she is the newest member to our team."

"You are really asking for trouble with this," Mary said. "You know that right?"

"Yes," He said. "Which is why we are trying to keep it secret until we figure out how to deal with work."

"So you would appreciate it if we kept our big mouths shut?" She asked.

"Yes."

Mary reached across the table and smacked him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for thinking I have a big mouth," she said before hitting him again. "And that one was for not telling me about Amy. As your best friend, I deserve to know."

"The whole concept of secret is lost on you isn't it?" He asked.

"Please," she said. "Who would I tell? Like I'm going to run up to your boss and tell him you're boinking his sister."

Spencer blushed slightly. "I never said I was boinking her as you so lovingly refer to it."

"Who in their right mind would risk their job like that and not be boinking?" Matt asked.

"Keep asking questions like that and you'll be boinking yourself," Mary threatened. "And you get brownie points Spencer for using the term boink."

"Why am I the one in trouble for this?" Matt asked. "He's the one doing his boss' sister."

"And you're the one talking about it like you would jump at the opportunity," Mary countered.

"Nonsense," he said. "You are the only one I would ever boink. I'm totally in boink with you."

"Aww," Mary replied. "I boink you to honey."

"So now boink means love?" Spencer asked. He was having fun watching his friends banter back and forth.

"Of course," Mary said. "There is no boink with out boink."

"So Spencer," Matt said. "Do you boink Amy?"

"Which definition?"

"Either."

"Yes."

"Wait," Mary said. "Which definition?"

"That's your call," he replied. He had a feeling Mary would choose the tamer definition knowing his track record.

"Aww," she said. "My little Spencer is in boink." After thinking about it for a minute she added, "Wait, you're in boink after only 9 days?"

"I've known her for over 3 weeks now," he defended. Okay, so it wasn't a long time. Still, it was long enough for him.

"Still," she said.

"They must have boinked," Matt replied. That got them all laughing.

"Alright," Mary said. "Enough talk about being in boink and boinking. Tell me what Amy is like."

"She's 27. She moved here from a position over in Cambridge," he started. "We actually didn't know she was coming until she showed up at the BAU."

Before he could go any further, Danielle walked back over and sat down. "Sorry about that," she said. "So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

The was a pause before Matt answered, "Not much. Spencer was just telling us about this new member to his team."

"Really?" Danielle said. "That must be nice. What's he like?"

"It's a she actually," Spencer corrected. "Her name is Amy Hotchner. She is the unit chief's sister."

"A brother and sister on the same team?" She asked. "i may be a little out of my league here, but isn't that against the rules?"

"Usually," he said. "But her place one the team is under special circumstances."

Spencer went on to tell them about how Amy had been placed on the team. He started with the first day and how he had literally bumped into her in the hall. How she had done on her first case. The fact that she was originally there undercover but stayed after a meeting with the director. He kept a lot of the information surrounding cases out of it, giving just enough detail to let them know more about who Amy was as a person. He didn't mention anything about spending time with her outside of work though.

After dinner was over and everyone was ready to head home, Matt went outside to pull the car around for the girls. Mary said he could either do that or carry her to the car, his choice. She then went off to the ladies room. Danielle stayed behind with Spencer to say goodbye.

"So I had fun tonight," she said.

"Me too," he replied. "I haven't seen Mary or Matt in a long time."

"I meant I had fun with you Spencer," she giggled. "Maybe we could do this again? Just us?"

"Umm, I don't.." He started.

"I understand that work might get in the way," she said. "But I'd like to try. I find you to be a very attractive person," After finishing her sentence she leaned up on the balls of her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Spencer immediately grabbed her arms and pushed her away, using just enough force to make it possible. "Danielle, you're a really nice girl. But there is some one else," he said. He thought he could make it through with out telling her, but she had made that impossible.

"That new girl on your team, right?" she asked.

"Yea," he said, surprised she seemed to know. "How did you know?"

"The way you talked about her. And the look in your eyes," she explained. "Is it serious?"

"Yea, it is," he said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," she sighed. "If things don't work out though."

"Danielle..." he said. He really didn't want to think about that.

"Sorry," She said. "I hope you guys are happy."

"Thank you," he said, though he doubted the sincerity of what she said. "I hope you wind up finding someone."

After saying his final goodbyes to his friends, Spencer headed back to his place. He changed into some pajama pants and laid in bed. Awake. he couldn't shake the guilty feeling he had about dinner. He hadn't really done anything wrong. He didn't know she was going to be there. He didn't show any interest in her or flirt with her in any way. He pushed her away when she kissed him. He told her that he had a girlfriend. So why did he feel so guilty?

Reaching over to his night stand he grabbed his cell phone. He knew there was only one way he was going to get any sleep tonight. _hey angel, are you awake?_he texted to Amy.

_Yea. How was dinner with your friends?_

How was dinner? That was a loaded question. _Good. It was nice to see them again. _

_Glad you had fun. Beth made me dinner tonight. Hope I don't die. lol._

For some reason the idea of Beth cooking sent pictures of Amy's house burning down through his head. From what he knew of he from talking to Amy, she didn't seem like the type to cook. _Is the house still intact? No pile of ashes?_

_Lol. No. She baked a pizza._

Spencer laughed. How was Beth going to her kill by baking a pizza? Unless she blew up the oven. _Since the house is in one piece, want to lock Beth outside?_

This time the reply took a little longer. Beth was no doubt protesting him going over and ruining girl time.

_Come on over Dr. Naked. I'll be waiting for you ;)_

Spencer smiled and got out of bed. After locking his door behind him, he began the short walk over to Amy's house.


	68. Chapter 68

Before Spencer even had a chance to knock on the door, it swung open revealing a severely pissed off looking Beth. Well, as pissed of as she could look in pig tails and Tinker Bell pajamas.

"I hope you are happy," she said. "Because of you and your damn booty call, I'm being couched!"

"Couched my ass," Amy said, walking up to the door. Amy was again wearing shorts and a tank top. Spencer was beginning to wonder is she ever slept in anything else. "The spare bed was delivered today."

"You got a spare bed?" Spencer asked.

"Yea," Amy said. "When we went shopping Sunday I picked one out. They delivered it today and so now she has no excuse to whine."

"But he didn't know that," she replied. "Way to ruin my fun. I wanted him to suffer in guilt for what he has done."

"Some how I don't see him suffering to much," Amy said.

"Well of course not. You ruined it now."

"The couch is where you belong anyway," Spencer said, kicking off his shoes and shutting the door. "The spot next to Amy is all mine," he added, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hello kiss.

"Eww," Beth said. "Get a room."

"Technically the whole house is hers," Spencer said. "And we could just lock you outside like I wanted."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Beth laughed. "It looks like Spencer had found the only way to beat me," she said. "Join me."

Amy liked the fact that Spencer and Beth were getting along better then the first day. "While the house may be mine, I happen to know of a perfectly good room right down the hall," she said, grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging him.

"I want the virgin Amy back," Beth called after them. "She'd never abandon me for a roll in the hay."

"That's cause that Amy didn't have a Spencer," she called back.

Once they got to her room, Amy shut and locked the door. She didn't really think Beth would come in, but she wanted to make sure she couldn't. Then she turned back to Spencer and pushed him onto the bed. He sat down and she stepped between his legs. Leaning down, she captured his lips in a slow, tame kiss. As he wrapped his hands around her waist, she wove her fingers into his hair. The kiss grew more passionate as they melded together. Amy tried to push him back on the bed to crawl on top of him, but he stopped her.

"Angel wait," he said. "This isn't actually why I came here."

"It's not?" she asked puzzled.

"No," He replied. "I actually have something I need to tell you."

Amy was even more confused now. He looked really torn up about something. She couldn't imagine what he needed to tell her. She had assumed he wanted to come over because they hadn't been able to share so much as a kiss since Sunday morning. Apparently that was not the reason.

"Alright," She said. "What's wrong?"

"Come here," he said, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed. "You know how I had dinner with my friend from college and her husband?"

"Yea. You said you had fun."

"And I did have fun seeing them again. But there was something else," he said. "I'd ask you ro promise to listen and not scream at me until I'm done, but that wouldn't really work."

"Spence, just tell me," she said. The way he was avoiding actually coming out and saying whatever it was that was bugging him had her worried.

"Okay, so Mary and Matt have this annoying habit of trying to fix me up with people. And they don't always tell me about it, like tonight. When I got to the restaurant, I found out Matt had brought his cousin who was new to the area." Spencer paused to gauge her reaction. She didn't seem upset. Yet. "I tried to avoid telling them about us, cause I didn't know how you would feel about that. But Mary figured something was wrong when I kept saying things to push Danielle away and make her loose interest. So I told them that I had a girlfriend. At that time Danielle was away from the table on a call, so she didn't know yet.

"When she came back, we pretended like nothing had happened. I didn't see the need to telling her yet because as far as I was concerned I wasn't going to see her again. And I thought I was making it obvious that I was interested. Apparently it wasn't obvious enough."

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"While they were waiting for Matt to bring the car around, Mary went to the restroom. That left Danielle and I alone," He said. She seemed to be taking everything okay so far. If anything was going to piss her off though, it would be what came next. "She asked if we could meet up again and before I could say no, she kissed me. I promise, I pushed her away. And I told her that I already had you and I was serious bout you. And I..."

"Spencer," Amy said. She found it kind of amusing that he was so upset when she was so calm. "Stop freaking out. Do I look mad?"

"No, but..."

"But nothing. Did you kiss her back?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I would never do that to you."

"Did you plan to meet her there?"

"No," he replied. "Mary and Matt set the whole thing up."

"And you told her that you already had a girlfriend?"

"Of course."

"Then what is it you think I should be mad about?" she asked. "As far as I'm concerned, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you didn't even have to tell me anything about tonight. You could have pretended like nothing had happened and I wouldn't have ever known the truth."

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why do I feel so guilty?" he asked.

"Because you have an over active conscience," Amy laughed. "And you're a good guy. One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too, Angel," he replied, sealing the statement with a kiss.

And deepened the kiss by pushing Spencer back and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. His hand moved down to cup her butt while hers pulled at the zipper on the hoodie he had worn over. She was not surprised to find he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. She gently raked her nails down his chest as she moved her mouth to suck on his neck. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said. "But what was that for?"

"For being the good guy you naturally are," she said. She climbed off of him and lay down at his side.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, upset that she had moved.

"Nowhere," she replied. "Just laying here while you decide something."

"What am I deciding?" he asked.

"How you want to collect your reward."

"My reward?"

Amy smiled. "What position do you want me in, Dr. Reid?" she asked.


	69. Chapter 69

****Autho's note: This chapter is pretty detailed. You have been warned. Read at your own risk. **

Spencer stared at Amy. "What position?" he asked.

"Thats right," She said. "You deserve a reward for telling me about tonight. Most guys wouldn't have done that. So I ask again, How do you want to take me, Dr. Reid?"

Amy leaned back on her bed, weight supported by her elbows as she waited for his answer. She didn't have to wait long as his eyes filled with lust at the offer to take her any way he wanted. Spencer cupped the back of her head with his left hand as he pushed her back down onto the mattress, attacking her mouth hungrily. Amy's arms wrapped instinctively around him, one hand lacing itself in his hair, the other trailing down to his lower back, pulling him in and connecting their lower halves.

Spencer moaned into her mouth, his arousal coming to life as it pressed against it's future destination. He removed his left hand from her hair and trailed it down her body where it met the right one at the hem of her shirt. He moved it up as far as it would go before pulling away from her. Knowing what he wanted, Amy sat up so he could remove it the rest of the way. He inhaled sharply as he was greeted by the sight of her unbound breasts. After quickly shedding his unzipped hoodie, he crashed back down on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed and connecting them bare chest to bare chest. Amy moaned in response to the feeling of his warm skin against her own.

Spencer moved his mouth to her neck, trailing kisses as he went. When he reached the spot of her fading hickey, Amy tensed. She didn't want to stop him, but she didn't want him to make the hickey any worse. Sensing her hesitation, Spencer gently kissed what remained of his mark on her before moving to her ear. "Relax Angel, I won't leave another mark," he whispered. "At least not where anyone can see it."

Spencer's words sent a shiver of anticipation own her spine. He went back to his work on her neck, slowly moving and making his way to her breast. He rolled her nipple between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. Just as the sensation he had coursing through her body was getting good, he removed his mouth. She started to complain, but was quickly quieted when he lavished the other one with the same attention. He didn't stay there long either as he began to make his way down her body again, nipping and flicking his tongue out as he went. When he tried to remove her shorts, Amy's mind came out of the haze he was putting her under.

"Spencer, babe," she breathed. "What about your reward?"

"I'm working on it," he replied, tugging at her shorts again. "Up."

"This is supposed to be about you. Why am I the first one naked again?"

"Because that's how I want to collect my reward you promised me," he said, finally peeling off her shorts and panties at the same time. After tossing them in a random direction, he crawled back up to face her, looking her in the eyes. "Knowing that I can satisfy you is one of the greatest feelings in the world. Do you really want to take that away from me?"

"No, but..." She didn't get a chance to finish, or barely even start her sentence. Spencer claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, effectively silencing any protests.

While their mouths worked in sync, his hand strayed down between her legs. Using only his index finger, he plunged into her folds. Amy's back arched at the sudden penetration and she screamed into his mouth. Spencer grinned wildly as he withdrew from her completely, then plunged right back in again. He worked her with the one finger for a minute before sliding another in. "Damn Angel, you're so wet already," he said.

"See what you do to me?" she asked. "Only you can do that."

Spencer growled deep in his throat. After giving her a quick kiss, he moved down to her breasts again. It was safe to say that that was one of his favorite areas on her body. "I didn't give these the proper attention they deserved earlier," he said. Spencer flicked his tongue out, licking her soft skin.

Amy brought her hand down between his legs, finding his arousal and stroking him through his pajama pants. "You're the one who needs attention."

As she continued to move her hand, he use his free one to halt her actions. "Not yet," he growled, pulling her hand away.

Amy groaned in frustration. She loved everything he was doing to her, but she wanted to touch him and he was being so adamant about not letting her. God damn his frickin reward. This wasn't fair.

Spencer wasn't anywhere near done with her though. While he carried out his assault above, he added yet another finger into her folds below. Using his thumb and index finger, her rubbed and pinched her sensitive nub. Amy squirmed under his touch. She still didn't know what he had planned, but as far as she was concerned it didn't matter anymore. He could do whatever he wanted to and with her.

"God," she moaned. "So good. Keep going." He complied, for a short while any way. Then he removed his mouth from it's task on her breasts to look her in the eyes again before kissing her. It was a short kiss that left her wanting more. Especially after he removed his fingers and pulled away. "What the..." she said when he climbed off of the bed. "Is this some sort of punishment for Saturday?"

"Hardly," he replied, kneeling on the floor at the side of the bed. Amy was still confused until her grabbed her legs, dragging her to the edge. Spencer sat back on his legs, but leaned towards her and started kissing up the inside of her thighs, stopping when he reached the top of her left on to suck on her skin. His words from earlier flashed in her head, 'I wont leave another mark, at least not where anyone can see it.' Dear god, he was marking her as his again. And this time in an even more intimate area.

"Spencer," Amy purred as he finished.

"Sit up," he said.

"Why?" She asked, complying any way with out an answer.

"So you can see what I do to you," he replied, using her own words against her as he placed her legs over his shoulders. His words alone were enough to elicit a moan, which echoed louder as he delved into her center with his mouth. Amy's hips shot up in surprise as he worked his magic on her body. This was supposed the be his reward, but so far she seemed to be getting the better end of the deal.

Watching what he was doing to her combined iwht the actually sensation of his lips and tongue moving against her was driving her closer and closer to the edge. When she finally climaxed, she had her hand laced in his hair and she pulled him even further into her core. He didn't seem to mind as he continued to glide his tongue inside her through her orgasm while she screamed his name.

Once she released her hold on him, Spencer sat back with a smug look on his face. He loved being able to make her scream, even if he was still aching for his own release. Hie name never sounded so good as when it cam across her lips in the throws of passion. Eager to continue, he stood up form his spot on the floor.

"Does this mean it's your turn and I get to return the favor?" she asked, placing her hands on his hips and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of the pajama pants he was still wearing.

"No."

"No," she said, completely frustrated by his refusal to let her touch him. Its not that she didn't love and enjoy all the attention she was getting, she just wanted him naked already. she could see his obviously large arousal and couldn't fathom why and how he could restrain himself.

"No," he repeated. "I have something else in mind."

Amy sighed in defeat. at least he had something planned, and she had promised him a reward of his choosing. "Does it at least involve you being naked?" she asked.

Spencer smirked and nodded. "You're just after me for my body aren't you?"

"Right now? Yes," she replied. Before he had the chance to change his mind, Amy slowly dragged his pants to the floor. She stayed down at his feet a moment to long for his liking, staring longingly at his erection.

Spencer grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up. "I said none of that."

"Alright," she said. "Then what do you want me to do to you?"

"Nothing," he replied. "It's not my turn."

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned. "Spencer, I love that you love pleasuring me, but you have to be aching for release. Let me do it."

"I am aching for you," he breathed heavily. "But it's not my turn or your turn." He cupped her chin to make sure she was looking him in the eyes when he added, "It's our turn together Angel."

Spencer punctuated his sentence by pressing his lips to hers. Amy muttered into words, his kiss and his body. She couldn't believe that this incredible man was really hers. She let her hands travel up and down his chest, marvelling at the feel of his toned body he kept hidden under his work clothes. She was fine with that though. If anyone knew what he really looked like underneath all that fabric she would never stand a chance at keeping him.

When they broke a part to breath, Spencer caught her gaze again before asking, "Do you trust me?"

She didn't even hesitate in responding, "Completely and with everything I have."

"Turn around." It came out as more of a suggestion then a demand, but Amy did as he said. Spencer brushed her hair off to one side. He began placing kisses along her neck, shoulder and back. As he did, his hands glided over her skin with feather light touches, leaving a goose bump trail. "Lean on the bed." Again his tone implied it was a suggestion. He wasn't ordering her and she had the right to refuse. Still, her heart rate sped up as she complied. She rested her weight on her arms and she leaned onto the bed.

As Amy waited for his next move, Spencer admired the new view. Her round rump was sticking out, a pleasant offer for him. He ran his hands along her legs, over her ass, up her back and around to her chest, cupping her breasts. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

He straightened himself again, bring his hands back. He circled one around her waist to hold her. Using his other, he guided the tip of his shaft to her entrance. She tried pushing back onto him, but he held her firmly in place. He teased her, running the tip back and forth over her clit.

"Please Spencer," she begged. "I want you inside me."

"Well since you said please," He replied, thrusting into her. They moaned in unison at the completed feeling. Spencer held onto her hips and he moved within her. "So tight and perfect," he said, picking up the pace.

"God...So good...Don't stop," Amy moaned. She tried pushing back against him again, but he still held her in place. She wanted to feel more of him. "Harder," she pleaded.

Spencer added more sped and power to each thrust. He was getting dangerously close to climaxing. He wanted Amy to be there with him. Reaching a hand down around her to feel for her sensitive nub. Once he found it, he rubbed her, bringing her to the edge with him.

"Spencer...I'm close," she breathed.

"I'm right her with you Angel," he said. "Come for me." With a few more thrusts she did just that. With her walls closing in on him, that's all Spencer needed. He spilled into her, moaning her name.

They stayed in that position as they came down off their high, Spencer holding her up by her waist. After removing himself from her body, Spencer scooped her up and placed her on the bed. Crawling in next to her, he wrapped the covers around them and pulled her close to his side.

"And to think," Amy said. "That's what happens after only going 3 days with out sex."


	70. Chapter 70

**Eh Eh Eh Eh Eh**

Amy rolled over and reached out a hand, shutting off the alarm on the night stand before turning back over to resume her position at Spencer's side. She smiled up at her bed mate's sleeping face as the fog lifted from her eyes. He looked really content in his slumber, and he should be. While they had fallen asleep in each others arms, this wasn't the first time she had woken up. At some point during the night, she had been awakened by the feel of Spencer's hands and lips all over her body. Needless to say it hadn't taken her long to reciprocate his actions. Not only that, they had discovered the joys of yet another position.

Amy and Spencer had laid on their sides facing each other with her leg placed over his hip. Despite the fact that he had roused her from sleep for another round, he took things slow and sweet in the beginning, truly making love to her. The intimacy of being face to face and looking into each others eyes made it all the more special. Of course as things progressed Spencer moved at a more frantic pace, grabbing her hips and pulling her into him. She didn't care though, for her it was the best of both worlds.

As much as she enjoyed replaying the memories in her head, Amy knew that they had to get up and ready for work. Reaching up and gently stroking his cheek she said, "Spencer, love, it's time to wake up." He mumbled something she couldn't understand and pulled her tighter. "Spencer, we have to get ready for work."

"Why?" he asked, eyes still shut tight against the morning.

"Umm, so we don't get fired," she replied. "I don't think it would look good if we both showed up late."

"So we just don't go in and we can spend the day here," he said, opening his eyes and smiling. "We can call in sex…I mean sick."

"Okay," she said, grabbing the phone off of the night stand and holding it out to him. "You go right ahead. Call in sex to my brother for us. No? I didn't think so."

"Alright, that was a bad idea. Can I at least have five more minutes?" he asked. As he spoke his hand crept up to her breast and he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"And why may I ask did you do that? Because you need more then five minutes for anything involving my boobs Dr. Naked."

"I was actually trying to hit the snooze button," he said. Amy remembered how he had accidentally touched her there the first time they had slept in her bed together and he was trying to hit the "snooze" button. Of course back then they weren't a couple yet and this time it wasn't an accident. "Although your idea is much more appealing. And I'm in no hurry to leave the bed," he said rolling over on top of her and placing a kiss on her lips before moving to her neck.

"How did you ever manage to get out of bed before I came along?" Amy asked.

"Easy. I never had anything worth staying in bed for before you," he replied, is growing arousal pressing against her leg.

"You're insatiable," she moaned as she started placing kisses everywhere she could reach. Spencer rolled them off the bed and picked her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" she squealed.

With out a word he walked them into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. As her feet hit the floor he pinned her against the wall. "We need to get you washed up for work, Angel."

Instead of turning on the water, Spencer began lavishing her with kisses and running his tongue along the top of her breasts. Amy brought her hand down between them and stroked him, bringing his member to full attention. She continued to pump him and was rewarded with by his moan of pleasure that sent vibrations across her skin. He moved his own hand between then, sinking a finger into her folds.

"Look at that," he breathed. "Soaking wet and the water isn't even running." Amy let go of his arousal as he slid a nother finger into her, grasping his shoulders as he worked them inside of he rubbed circles on her clit, he took one of her breasts into his mouth, biting down on the niple before sucking it in and soothing the sting with his tongue. With the dual assault on her most sensitive areas, it wasn't long before Amy reached her climax.

"God, yes! Spencer!" She screamed as her orgasm took over.

After the last waves of pleasure left he, Spencer withdrew his fingers. Bringing them up to his mouth he let his tongue fun along one finger from base to tip. "I love the way you taste on me Angel," he said, before sucking his finger into his mouth.

With her grip still on his shoulders, Amy pushed him back far enough to turn them around, then pinned him to the wall like he had done to her. She pulled his hand away from his mouth and brought it to her own. Then she took each finger individually, kissing the tip before sliding it into her mouth, using her teeth to apply pressure. There was still faint traces of her wetness on him. "Mmm, you're right, it does taste good."

"Where did you learn to be such a tease?" he asked. The sight, even just the idea of her tasting her own juices on his fingers had his rock hard member throbbing. And he was sure the way she was sucking on his finger was a prlude to a promise of what was to come.

"What can I say, your body inspires me," she replied. "Besides, you can only be a tease if you don't follow through. And I plane to follow through because now I get to do what you wouldn't let me do last night."

Amy sealed her sentence by locking her lips with his and engaging his tongue in an intimate dual. She dragged her hands down to rest on his hips, stretching her thumbs out to massage the spot above his manhood. His hips thrust forward involuntarily and Amy grinned against his mouth. placing her own mouth against his neck, she sucked gently on his Adam's apple.

"Please Angel," Spencer groaned. "I want..."

"What do you want?" she asked, breathing seductively in his ear.

"I want your mouth on me."

"I thought it was on you?"

"Angel," he warned.

"I'm sorry. You're just going to have to be more specific then that," she teased. "I'm not a mind reader."

Spencer struggled with his words as his body ached for release. "I want you to suck me," he ground out.

Amy wrapped her head around his erection and squeezed, causing him to jump slightly. "And what is it I'm supposed to suck?" she asked. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Suck my cock," he growled, finally using the words she wanted. Spencer was always such a gentleman, and it was completely arousing to know she could get him to the point where he lost control of that.

"There now, was that so hard?" she asked, running her hand on his length. "Well, actually I guess it is."

Amy slowly made her way down his body, looking up at him and staring into his eyes the entire time. She turned the shower on as she went, the water sprayed out to the back of her head and slid down her shoulders. Once she made it all the way down she leaned back, giving Spencer a view of the water trailing down her breasts, stomach and thighs.

"You are breath taking, my sexy Angel," Spencer said, taking in the view from above.

Amy smiled at him before moving forward again, placing her mouth in front of his solid member. She kissed his tip and ran her tongue from base to head before taking him all in at once. "Yes," Spencer hissed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Amy hummed her approval as she began moving him in and out of her mouth. Closing her teeth around him and applying just enough pressure for resistance, she began moving at a slower pace, giving his shaft the same treatment she had given his fingers. "Damn, so good," he moaned, lacing his fingers in her wet hair.

As she continued her torturous pace, Spencer brought his head back up and opened his eyes. From his position he could see the droplets of water on the tops of her breasts as she pulled back and the way he disappeared into her mouth as she bobbed forward. Pulling back once again she kept her mouth at the head of his cock, slowly twirling her tongue around the tip. As good as that felt, he really wanted her to take him back in all the way.

"Angel, please," he moaned. She ignored his please and kept to her task. Unable to take it anymore, his hips bucked forward, taking Amy by surprise and causing her to moan. "Fuck, I'm sorry Angel," Spencer said, confusing her moan for pain and thinking he had hurt her.

Amy shook her head slightly and mumbled, "Again," while still holding him in her mouth. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, urging him to do it again.

Spencer gripped her head a little more firmly, holding her in place. "Are you sure?" He asked before continuing. She moaned her consent and his hips began to rock. She held onto his hips for support as he moved in and out of her mouth. They moaned in unison as he quickened his pace. "God, I love your mouth Angel." She hummed her thanks and started sucking in as he withdrew and relaxing her mouth for his re-entry. With this new motion it didn't take long for him to reach release. He spilled his seed down her throat as he screamed out her name.

Once she had swallowed the last he had to offer, she let his now satiated member slip form her mouth. Standing back up, she placed a kiss on his neck before saying, "Spencer Reid, good to the last drop."


	71. Chapter 71

Amy and Spencer actually finished there shower, managing to really wash up this time. Spencer had used his own shower gel that he had left there so he didn't have to go into work smelling like fruit. Stepping out and wrapping their own towels around their bodies, they moved to the sink to brush their teeth and dry their hair. Walking back into the bedroom, Amy immediately went over to the dresser and began searching for clothes.

"Angel," Spencer said. "I know you may think I look good in this towel and I'm sure Morgan would enjoy teasing me, but would you mind telling me where my bag is so I can get dressed? Or would you like me to go to work like this?"

"You going in just a towel is not a good idea. Forget Derek's teasing, I don't want to have to kill any bimbo's that decide to jump you. It might blow our cover," Amy joked. "You bag is hanging in the closet. However I took the liberty of clearing out a drawer for your clothes," she added, pulling out the drawer she had filled with his stuff. "I hope you don't mind."

"I really don't think I have room to complain considering I took the liberty of bringing it over," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Besides, I like what you did."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a tangible way of letting me know how serious you are about us by allowing me into your personal space," he said.

Amy turned in his arms and placed her hand sup around his neck. "That has got to be one of the sweetest things a guy has ever said to me."

"I find it hard to believe that in all these years, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to you."

"Actually it is. You are sweet," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. "Masculine." kiss. "Perfect." kiss. "And all mine." The final kiss lasted longer then the others, but Amy still ended it before Spencer would have liked. "As much as I would love to continue this, I regretfully have to pull away so we can get ready for work."

"We're probably already late enough as it is. And I bet at least a couple of them are making assumptions about us," Spencer replied. "So much for keeping you all to myself."

"Actually we still have time," she grinned back at him. "I set the alarm to wake us up early."

"I thought you had the alarm set when I got here?"

"I reset it when you asked to come over."

Spencer's jaw dropped, "You had this planned."

"You seemed shocked," she said. "I was just preparing for any morning gymnastics you put me through."

"Did you know that the word gymnasium is derived from the Greek word _gymnazein_ which means a place to be naked. Such a place was used not only for exercise but also social bathing." after he finished he got this impish look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love your random rambling facts? No, I did not know that. But I guess it fits," she smiled. "You turned my bathroom into a gymnazien."

"So it's all me is it?"

"You are the one who wanted to call in sex," she said with a pointed look. "Now get dressed," she added with a playful swat to his butt. "It's almost 8 and we have to be to work for 9."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, earning him another swat on the butt. He pulled out a pair of green bowers and slipped them on, shedding his towel. Rummaging through the small amount of clothes he had brought over to her place, he pulled out a pair of brown pants, a light pink shirt, black vest with blue and white stripes at the bottom, and a maroon tie. Standing up he noticed that while she hadn't picked out any clothes yet, Amy was wearing a lacy green bra and pantie set. "What are you wearing?"

Amy looked down at what she had put on. "I believe they are called bra and panties. It just so happens to be one of my best sets too. Why, you don't like it?"

"Is it really all that practical for work?"

"Well not on it's own silly," she replied. "I was planning on wearing something over them."

"Don't you think you should wear something with more cotton and less lace?" He asked. It's not that he didn't like what she was wearing. He just didn't want to think about her wearing it all day.

"Are you trying to tell me what to wear again?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you not remember how that worked out for you last time?"

"I remember. I'm not trying to tell you what to wear it's just, how do you expect me to get through the day knowing you are wearing that?"

"The same way you got through the last two days knowing what I look like naked," she replied, pulling on a pair of tan pants. She picked out a red shirt to go with them, but refrained from putting it on just yet. "You know what you could also think about? this green" she pointed to her bra, "Matches that green," she pointed to his boxers.

Spencer finally noticed that they did indeed match. She must have picked out her bra and panties after he slipped his boxers on. "Oh you are an evil woman."

"What? I for one think it's cute." Amy pulled the shirt over her head. Spencer was still standing in nothing but his boxers, not making any attempt at getting dressed. "Well I think I will go and make breakfast now. Maybe then you can put your clothes on with out any further distraction from me."

Amy walked out to the kitchen. After grabbing the container of Maxwell house out of the fridge, she went over to the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot. Next to the filters she found a note in her cousin's hand writing. Before reading it, she got the coffee going, then sat down at the table with the note.

_Dear Amy, Spencer and Reid,_

_I am still sleeping and would appreciate it if it could stay that way. You see, I didn't get much sleep last night because of all the noise in the house and would like to get some before heading home this afternoon. I'm assuming that since you are making coffee, I won't have to worry about that. Of course I also assumed that I wouldn't be woken up in the middle of the night, and again this morning, by some loud screams emanating from the other end of the hall. Care to explain those noises? Because I had no idea you could be that loud._

_Anyway, I figured since I had to stay awake all night with out any of the benefits you two obviously enjoyed, the least you could do was allow me a little teasing. Hence you will notice that not only is this letter addressed to you, Amy, and to you, Spencer, but also to little Reid as well. I figure after all that screaming, he deserved to be mentioned as well. Unless of course it really was God in there with you and he is the one responsible. If so, can you please send him my way after you leave?_

_Since I doubt God really had anything to do with it, other then gifting you with Reid that is, I must say I am amazed at you Spencer. You have managed to turn my Amy from sweet, innocent, virgin into a raging nympho in less then a week. Very impressive. Although you do have to share that credit with Reid, as none of it would be possible with out him. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Amy and assume you didn't just lay there. So you receive a smidgen of the credit._

_Rawr,_

_Beefcakes_

_P.S. I know you told me not to do this around him. But I figured if he could rock your world with me in the house, he could handle a little teasing. At least I didn't interrupt to sneak a peek at Reid._

Amy was torn between shock, anger and laughter. Well, shock really wasn't fair because this was totally something Beth would do. But she was definitely mad at her for doing it. Especially after Amy had told her not to. Granted it was funny as hell, but what if Spencer had been the one to find it?

"Mmm, I love the smell of coffee in the morning," Spencer said, walking into the room. After spotting Amy sitting down at the table he walked over to her. "What's up? I thought you were making breakfast?"

Amy froze. "I, um, was. Just give me a minute."

Before she could stand up and get rid of the note, Spencer noticed it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Nothing," Amy replied. "Just a note from Beth."

"What she do, skip town already?" he joked. He glanced over her shoulder, and spotted his name on the paper. "Is that my name?"

"Yes," she said, biting her lip. She could have lied, but that just seemed wrong to lie to him.

"Can I read it?"

"You don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Beth being Beth," she said. "And you aren't going to be happy."

Spencer held his hand out, asking for the paper. Amy should have just lied. Why was telling the truth good again? She had two choices, keep the paper and have him mad at her for hiding it. Or give it to him and have the anger directed at Beth. Right now, that was a no brain-er, she handed the note over to him.

While it couldn't have taken him that long to read, it was a few minutes before he responded. "She heard us?"

Amy nodded. "Apparently I'm a little loud. I guess I'm going to have to work on my volume control."

"She called my penis Reid," he stated. Spencer remembered Amy referring to it as Reid before. "Did you...?"

"Of course not," she said, horrified he would even think that. "I refused to tell her anything about us. I can't believe you would even think I would tell her that I called it that."

"I'm sorry," he said. He didn't really mean to accuse her of anything. And the last thing her wanted to do before work was start a fight. "I didn't really think you would. But she did call it Reid."

"Yes she did. It's your last name," Amy replied. "A last name that just so happens to work very well for a nickname. Although she was wrong about something."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"She called it little Reid. That's just wrong. Reid isn't little," she grinned. "In fact, the whole reason I refer to it as Reid is because little Spencer wouldn't work." A smug smile spread across Spencer's face. "Oh wipe that grin off."

"Well what do you expect. I just got praise on sex from a woman I didn't even touch and told that calling my "Reid" little was wrong," Spencer said, grin still on his face. "What man wouldn't love that?"

"I thought you didn't like the note."

"Well, I don't particularly care for it. But it's hard not to let it go to my head just a little." Amy just shook her head. Typical man. "So, what did you tell her about not doing this around me?"

"I just told her that you wouldn't appreciate her flamboyant way of talking about sex. And maybe threatened her a little if she did do anything. Speaking of which, let me see the paper." Spencer handed the paper back to Amy and she grabbed a pen to write back to Beth.

"Do you really think you have to protect me so much?" Spencer asked, a little hurt by the idea that she thought he couldn't take care of himself.

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for me," she challenged.

"I wouldn't do the same for you," he repeated.

"Liar."

"I just said what you wanted me to," he shrugged.

"Remind me again why I love you," she said.

"I can't," he grinned. "Beth said not to wake her up again."

Amy swatted at him. "That's not why I love you. That's just an added bonus."

"I love you too Angel," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So what did you write?" Amy handed him the paper. "Dear Beefcakes, You're dead. I'd kill you now, but I have to go to work. plus, you are sleeping and I'd prefer that you see it coming. Live in fear. Love always, you cute and psychotic cousin," Spencer read. "Nice. I'm dating a psycho."

"Yes. But I'm cute, so I'm worth it," she smiled and batted her eyes.

After the fiasco with the note, they had less time then Amy had originally planned for breakfast. Instead of making anything really grand, they simply had cereal. But Spencer turned it into the best breakfast she had ever had when he found the prize inside the box, a glow in the dark star ring. The prize itself was kind of silly, but what he did was what she really liked.

Grabbing the ring from his bowl, he got down on one knee next to her and took her left hand. "Amy Hotchner, I have only known you for a month. But in that time you have made me the happiest man alive. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier," she said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "You know, I think this is the nicest ring anyone has ever given me."

"And technically you bought it."

"Shh," she said, putting her finger to her lips. "We won't tell anyone that when we announce our engagement." They both laughed.

"You know, I'm going to have to fix that for you."

"Fix what?"

"The fact that that is the nicest ring anyone has ever given you," he said. "Not that your jewelry isn't nice. You just deserve something real. Especially in the future when I get down on one knee for the real thing."

"I don't like people spending a lot of money on me," she said through a smile. How could she not smile with the idea of him proposing in the future. "For me it isn't about the ring. I would say yes to a piece of tin foil for the right guy."

"Well, I'm not proposing right now. At least not marriage," Spencer said. "But how do you feel about wearing that ring as symbol of our commitment?" Amy was completely taken by surprise. She had thought Spencer would want to wait a little longer for this. At least if what she was thinking was true. Spencer took her silence as a sign that maybe he wasn't her right guy after all. "I know it's not really anything fancy, but..."

"No Spencer, it's perfect. It's cute and romantic and quirky and totally you. I love it!" she said, throwing her arms around him and locking their lips together. "Does this mean you're ready to tell everyone about us?" she asked when they pulled a part.

"We don't have to if your not ready," he said. "But I don't want to have to go through the same thing I did last night with people trying to fix me up. I already have a girl and I want everyone to know it."

"Then I say we leave now," Amy replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him off towards the door. "Because I have a man and I want everyone to know it!"


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I throw myself upon your mercy.**

**I would like to apologize for my outragoues oversight last chapter, I did not give credit where credit is due. If it was not for my friend Mary, you would not have had the lovely scene at the end with Spencer and the ring. She is also responsible for the line, "It's cute and romantic and quirky and totally you." So THANK YOU MARY!**

Amy and Spencer walked into the BAU seemingly normal on the surface. From an outsiders perspective it looked like any other day for them. The weren't holding hands and there was a friendly distance between them as they walked through the halls. There was no stolen glances to give away what they were thinking or grinning profusely form ear to ear. In fact, there over all appearance was relatively calm.

On the inside they were anything but. A million different emotions were flowing through them. Excitement at the prospect of their relationship finally being out in the open. Anxiety about the possible reactions from the team. Fear over the outcome of their relationship getting out to the general population of the FBI. Eagerness to get it all over with. Willingness to fight to keep them together. And an overpowering contentment and assurance that this is what they wanted. The combination of all the varying emotions left them with an aching weight in their chests. It wasn't really a negative weight, just a new sort of something they didn't know how to accurately describe.

Entering the bull pen they noticed that although they were on time, Emily had arrived before them. She was usually one of the last to show up, but for some reason had beaten them today. It wouldn't have fazed them one bit, but she cocked an eyebrow in question to them walking in together. It was like she seemed to know something, like they had some sort of sign that said "we slept together last night." She would have to wait for her confirmation though, because they wanted to tell everyone at the same time and they wouldn't be gathering for another hour. So that aching rush of feelings would have to stay for now.

Just as they were settling down to their desks, JJ came flying in. The look on her face told them that whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good. "Hey guys. I know it's early, but I have a case I need everyone to look at," she said. "I'm gathering everyone in the round table room now."

"Nothing like heading right into it," Emily said, a disgruntled look on her face as she stood up and walked off with JJ.

Spencer and Amy paused next to her desk. "How are we going to do this?" Amy asked. They had originally planned it so that they would announce their relationship before going over any cases. Now that JJ had one that required their immediate attention, things had changed.

"I still want to tell them," Spencer affirmed. "But maybe we should wait until after. By the way JJ looked, i don't think this will be an easy case."

Before Amy had a chance to respond, Derek walked up and took them both by the shoulders. "What's up love birds? We're supposed to be heading to the round table room. You better get your rears in gear."

"We were already on our way there Derek," Amy replied. "Why don't you worry about your own rear."

"Because you rear is so much nicer to think about MiniHotch," Derek winked.

"Keep that up and big Hotch will fire you for sexually harassing his sister," Spencer said. He didn't particularly like the fact that his best friend was talking about his girlfriends rear. Sure he didn't know about their relationship and his flirtations were a natural occurrence, but that didn't mean Spencer had to like it.

"Or better yet, I could just tell Penelope and watch him suffer through whatever she comes up with for this flirtatious betrayal," Amy countered, giving Spencer a reassuring look as they walked up the steps of the bull pen.

"Oh you are an evil woman," Derek said, following behind them. He found they way they were acting to be a little strange. Why did it bug Spencer so much that he said something to Amy? And what was with the look she gave Spencer?

"You know, you aren't the first person to say that," Amy pouted as they entered the room. "I don't really think I've done anything to deserve the title."

"What title?" Aaron asked, having only caught the tail end of her sentence.

"Apparently I'm evil," she replied, taking a seat next to Aaron as Spencer sat down next to her. Derek took th seat on the opposite side of the table. "And all because I threatened to tell Penelope that he's flirt cheating on him. Oops, guess the cats out of the bag."

"Who is this little skank?" Penelope asked, a mischievous grin plastered to here face.

"Oh great," Amy sighed. "First I'm evil, now I'm a skank."

"It was you?" Penelope asked, shocked. The her eyes lit up. "Have no fear my dear, you are safe. Derek however is in trouble."

"Dog house?" Spencer asked.

"Buried beneath it actually," she replied.

"Aw come on babygirl," Derek pleaded. "You know I love you more."

"Too late."

"You see," He said. "She is evil."

"Try living with her," Aaron said. He actually found the whole conversation highly amusing.

Amy was about to respond to her brother in a less then pleasant tone when Emily interrupted, "So JJ, about this case that needs our attention."

"You're lucky Emily saved you," Amy said, Eyes narrowed at her brother. After lightening her expression, she turned to JJ. "So what do we have?"

"5 women were found in various cemeteries across San Francisco, each exactly two weeks a part on Sunday. This Sunday they are expecting a 6th." JJ said as she pulled up images on the screen. All the women were dressed in conservative dresses with their arms folded over their stomachs. If it wasn't for the surrounding in the pictures, you could almost mistake them for sleeping.

"Cemeteries," Amy said. "Yea, thats not too obvious a place for a dead body."

"Actually leaving the bodies at a cemetery is a very telling gesture," Spencer said. "It signifies a connection with death and his victims that is almost like a compulsion for him. Our unsub is most likely obsessed with death in way that will be very obvious to those around him. There is also a great chance that he will have frequented graveyards across the city, including but not limited to the ones he used to dispose of the bodies."

"Reid," Derek said. "She wasn't being serious."

Spencer got the awkward look that he always had anytime he was interrupted during one of his "Reid Rambles."

"Yes, I was," Amy said. "But Thank you for the lecture anyway professor. It was very informative." She flashed him a smile trying to convey how much she really did like it when he rambled like that.

"His interest in death is a stark contrast to what he does with his victims though," Emily said. "You would think he would want them to look dead. Instead they look peaceful. Almost like they're sleeping."

"Or prepared for a wake," Dave said. "The conservative dress, hair set perfectly in place, arms folded across their stomach. It's almost as if they're on display for the final goodbye."

"There is also something else you should know," JJ said. Images of the second and third victims were highlighted in the screen. "Only two of the women have been identified so far. Lauren Hunter and Carrie Lewis."

"Why only two?" Amy asked.

"It probably has something to do with their lifestyles," JJ replied. "Lauren and Carrie both lived lives off the grid. The only reason they were identified is because they have prior records for possession of illegal drugs?"

"What kind of drug?" Amy asked. They looked to healthy to her for it to be anything hardcore.

"Heroin," she replied.

Or perhaps it was something stronger. But they looked clean for it to be heroin, which left only one option.

"So the unsub had to have enough time with them to get them cleaned up. Which means he must already have his next victim in order to dispose of her on Sunday," Aaron said. "Looks like were headed to San Francisco."

Once again Spencer and Amy stayed behind as everyone else quickly gathered their things and left the room. They followed motions of their colleagues at a slower pace, trying to not arouse suspicion.

"It looks like we wont be telling them today after all," Amy said once everyone had left.

"Are you okay with that?" Spencer asked. He wanted to tell everyone, but at the same time he didn't want to take attention away from the case.

"We'll have to be," she replied. "If we bring it up now it will distract their focus from the case. And it will open up the can of worms on whether we stay on them team. I'd rather deal with that when we don't have a case in front of us."

After agreeing on that, they left the room to grab their ready bags before going to the air strip and heading for California.


	73. Chapter 73

On the jet they sat in two groups. In the groups of three was Derek, JJ and Aaron. Across the aisle form them was Dave and Emily on one side of the table and Spencer and Amy on the other. Noticing the star ring on Amy's finger, Emily reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a ring," Amy said simply. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she was still wearing the ring Spencer hand slid onto her finger.

"Do you have something to tell us?" she smiled.

"Yes, I'm marrying General Mills," she said sarcastically. "He put the ring in a cereal box to surprise me."

"Obviously it came out of a cereal box. But what would be the real reason you decided to wear it on that finger?" Dave asked. It did not escape his notice how Spencer fidgeted slightly in his seat at then mention of the ring. And how he looked somewhat crest fallen at her joke about it.

"That's the finger it fit on," Amy defended. "I happen to think it looks nice."

"Who knows," JJ joined in from her seat next to Aaron. "Maybe it's a sign you'll meet Mr. Right."

"Maybe," she smiled. Underneath the table she brushed her foot up Spencer's leg, which left him fighting to keep a neutral expression. Fortunately for him, no one seemed to notice.

"Maybe we should focus on the case instead of my sister's fantasy cereal box romance," Aaron said. Everyone chuckled, including Amy and Spencer. Inside though they were both thinking about the hickey that Aaron had seen, which was now thankfully gone.

"Come on boss man," Penelope said as she appeared on the computer screen. "I want to hear more about cereal man."

"The only serial man we need to focus on is the one killing women in San Francisco," Aaron replied. While he sounded pissed off to begin, he was more concerned with the job at hand. "You can harass her for details when we get back."

"Why does everyone assume that there really is a cereal man?" Amy asked. Of course there really was a cereal man, otherwise known as Spencer Reid. But what exactly had everyone thinking he existed?

Instead of answering, they all threw her a "you've got to be kidding me" expression before moving on.

"So anyway my babies," Penelope said. "I have discovered that along with her arrest for possession of heroin, Lauren Hunter also has a record for prostitution."

"And Carrie Lewis?" Dave asked.

"Now arrests, though there is note that she is suspected of prostitution," Penelope answered. "However they have never actually caught her in the act of making a, um, sale as it were."

"So our unsub going after the easiest targets," Spencer said. "It's not hard to lure a prostitute into a situation where you can get the upper hand. After all, it's part of their job."

"You would know," Derek joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, curios about why Derek would imply Spencer knowing so much about prostitutes.

"Prostitutes like our pretty boy here," Derek smiled. "Any case we have with them generally winds up with him being propositioned."

"Really?"

"It's one of his Reid effects," JJ said.

"Reid effects?" Amy asked. Why did she not know any of this? She could definitely have some fun with information like that.

"He tends to scare off children and animals," Derek explained. "As well as attract the attention of ladies of the night. I think It's because they want to wipe that innocent look off of him."

"Guys, do you think we could focus on the case maybe?" Spencer asked, desperate to get off that particular subject.

"Okay, so he's taking prostitutes," Aaron said, staying on the topic but steering it away from the connection to Spencer. "But there is no obvious sexual component to the crime. So what makes him take this particular type of woman, only to sober her up and play dress up before he dumps her body in a cemetery?"

"The fact that he used a different cemetery every time is going to make this more difficult as well," Emily said. "They are spaced out all over the city. It's as if the entire place is his comfort zone."

"But that also eliminates every place he has already used," Dave said. "If we know he is choosing a new location for every body, then we know he wont be using the five he already has."

"That still leaves us with a lot of ground to cover," Emily said. "And not a lot of information on how to identify his latest victim."

"You know, if you think about it It would almost be easier to take a higher risk victim simply for the fact that he wouldn't have to spend as much time cleaning them up," Amy said, thinking out loud. "The type of care he gives them. Food, shelter, clothing. He also has to have some way of helping them cope through withdrawal symptoms. It's seems too much for this to be all about death and the placement of the body to look like a wake."

"Then what is it?" JJ asked, more to continue the thought process then expecting an answer.

"I don't know."

"When we find that out we'll find our unsub," Aaron said. "I think we should take a look at the places where the bodies were found. They obviously mean something to the unsub. Amy and I will go to the cemeteries where the last two victims were found. Emily and Derek, you take victim's 1 and 2, Dave and JJ victim 3. Penelope Can you look for prostitution and drug records, see if any of the other victims pop up anywhere."

"Faster then you can say blink," she responded.

"Reid I want you to take whatever information she can find and start working on victimology," Aaron continued. "If need be we'll go out tonight and talk to other prostitutes. See if we can find out where these women did business so we can narrow down our unsubs hunting ground."

"You do realize you put Reid with the ladies again, right?" Derek teased.

"JJ, you're closer," Amy said. "Do us all a favor and smack him."

JJ grinned and happily obliged, doing just that and reaching over to smacking him upside the head.

"Hey!" Derek shouted in protest.

"Sorry," JJ said. "You heard the woman."

"Yea, but you didn't have to listen."

"Of course she did," Amy said, flashing a winning smile. "I'm that irresistible."


	74. Chapter 74

**** Author's note: Sorry to all those who are disappointed with my lack of updating like I usually do. School is out now, so I have kids around me all the time and less time to write. I'll try to be better about my updating.**

Aaron was behind the wheel as they drove to the cemetery the last victim was found at. Amy was going over that information they had on the still unknown woman, trying to get a feel for who she was and why she was chosen.

"Listen, Amy," Aaron said, interrupting her thoughts. "Before we get there I want to talk about your cereal man."

"Do you have to call him that?" she asked, not trying to deceive him into thinking there was no such man. He saw the hickey, he knew the truth.

"Would you prefer I call him General Mills?" he asked.

"I'd prefer we not talk about him during the case," she replied, closing folder in a frustrated huff. "We need our focus here."

"I know that," he said. "And I know that everyone else was already pestering you for details. I want you to know that as annoying as it can be, you don't need to tell them anything before you're ready."

"I know that Aaron," She said. She may not have been with them long, but by nature of the job she already knew them well. It was nice to have her brother's support though. "Thank you," she smiled.

Aaron returned the smile. "Besides, I would rather not have everyone know about him before I've had the chance to talk with him."

"You mean interrogate him."

"Would I do that to your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Aaron chuckled. "You know, I have a great idea. If we wrap this case up in time, why don't you bring him to dinner on Sunday?"

"You want him to meet everyone at once?" She asked shocked. The thought of him facing Aaron and Sean at the same time was a scary prospect. She had the feeling Spencer wouldn't be to thrilled with the idea either.

"Why not?"

"Because two on one isn't fair odds."

"If he is the kind of man who is good enough for you, not that one really exists, but if he is, he will have to face us at some point," he said.

Amy could tell her brother was determined to have things his way. It wasn't like they weren't planning on telling everyone any way. And Aaron was right, he should know before the rest of the team. "I'll talk to him about it."

The rest of the ride to the cemetery was silent. When they arrived they were greeted by the care taker. He was a middle aged man with tan skin and peppered hair that was just starting to recede.

"You two must be the FBI agents," he said, extending his hand. "My name is Josh Ironside. I'm the head care taker for St. Jude's cemetery."

"I'm unit chief Hotchner," Aaron introduced himself, taking the man's hand. "This is SSA Amy Hotchner." Mr. Ironside raised an eyebrow, extending his hand now to Amy. "You're the one who found the body?"

"I am," he replied. "Forgive me, but you are both agent Hotchner?"

"Yes. Brother and sister actually. Don't worry, we get it a lot," she replied politely. This was really one of the most annoying things to her about working with her brother. She didn't like having to constantly explain why they had the same last name to everyone who asked a question. maybe they should just wear name tags that identified them as siblings? "Could you show us where exactly you found her?"

"It's actually not to far in," he said, motioning for them to follow. "Just in here past the gate really."

"Mr. Ironside, do you lock the gate at night when you leave?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I do, but it's not really much of a deterrent. Nothing a pair of bolt cutters couldn't get past," he replied. "At first I thought it was just some teenagers fooling around. They're always breaking in here trying to do that ghost hunting crap. That's why I didn't think anything of the gate being open until I found her lying right there."

Mr. Ironside indicated a patch of grass at the base of a statue. According to the plaque attached to it, it was a depiction of St. Jude.

"This is where you found her?" Aaron said, looking at the surrounding area.

"Yes. As strange as it sounds, I still wanted to believe it was just a prank. You know, someone coming in and trying to scare the day lights out of the care taker," he said. He was rubbing his neck and you could tell he was upset. "When she didn't respond, I knew something was wrong. Don't get me wrong, I work in a cemetery so I'm surrounded by death all the time. But this was different. It's one thing to take care of the grounds, it's another to actually find a dead body."

"Mr. Ironside, if you would like to take a moment we could finish up here on our own," Amy offered, wanting to put him at ease.

"Yea, I uh, I think I'll just head out front," he replied, thankful to have an escape. "If you need me…"

"We'll come out front with any questions," Aaron said. After he left, they began profiling the scene. "So the unsub displayed the body in a Catholic cemetery at the base of the saint the place is named after. Obviously there is a message he wants us to see."

"St. Jude is the patron saint of hopeless cases," Amy said. "Maybe he thinks these women were hopeless cases. Drug use and prostitution don't really leave you with a future."

"What about the evidence of them getting clean and healthy before death," Aaron countered. "If anything that shows that their future was full of hope."

"As far as we know, it could be the unsub helping them get clean."

"Why would he go to all the trouble of putting them through detox only to kill them?" Aaron asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to leave them as he found them? And if it's just about hope and future, why leave them all in cemeteries?"

"Maybe what he is doing makes sense to him," she replied. "It could be that he is fixing them as a sort of repentance for their life. Showing that even though they were lost in life, in death they can find hope."

"That does make sense," he said. "I think we need to discuss it with the team before we make any conclusions though. They may find something completely different that leads us in another direction. Let's head to the station to see what everyone else has."

"I think that's a good idea," she agreed. "We're also working on the assumption that they are all prostitutes. For all we know Spencer and Penelope have found information that contradicts that."

Once they were in the car on the way to the station Aaron said, "Have you ever noticed that you are the only one to consistently call everyone by their first name both in and out of work?"

"They all call me by my first name," Amy smiled.

"That's because calling both of us Hotch would be too confusing."

"And that effects me how?" she asked. "If they call me by my first name, it's only fair that I get to do the same to them. Besides, I don't call JJ by her first name."

"No one call JJ by her first name. We don't even call he by her last name," he said. "We call he by her initials."

Amy thought about that for a moment. "I have it! Instead of people using my first name, they can use my initials. Only they don't say the letters, they can say AH, like they are screaming. I'd say you could be AH too, but then we would be just as confused as before."

Aaron looked at his sister like she had grown another head. "How exactly did you make it into the FBI?"

"I bribed the people responsible for my psych eval.," she grinned.


	75. Chapter 75

After getting back from their various locations, the BAU team gathered at the San Francisco Hall of Justice. Once there, Spencer introduced them to Captain Adam Malloy and Detective Carlos Ortez, the local leads on the case. They started discussing the progress of the investigation so far, and things seemed to be going great until Ortez made a comment about the victims.

"Most people don't understand why we are wasting our resources on these people," Ortez said. "This guy is doing a public service for them, cleaning up the streets."

"It's not uncommon for the public to see things that way given the type of victim," Aaron said, not agreeing with the idea but understanding it.

"And you agree with them?" Amy asked.

"Honestly yes. It makes life simpler for us," he replied. "One less junkie of hooker to pick up later. One less blemish in our city."

"It doesn't matter if they are hookers or junkies," Amy glared at him. "They are human beings with the right to life. And it became your job once you took up that shield to protect that right."

"I wear this shield to protect the people of this city from people like them," Ortez snapped back at her. "Your going to tell me you'd rather have people like that running around on the streets?"

"Ortez," Malloy said in a commanding tone. "You are out of line. My office, now."

Once they left the team, Amy looked at her brother. "You don't even have to say it. It wasn't my place to pass judgment on ortez."

"You're entitled to your opinion. I don't agree with him either," Aaron said. "Just don't let it interfere with the case."

With that settled, they began to discuss their observations from the dump sites. Dave was the first to offer in put.

"So the common factors so far are that they are all dumped in Catholic cemeteries," Dave said. "More specifically at the base of some statue depicting a saint."

"They're not just any saints though," Amy said. "Lauren hunter was placed at the base of Saint Rite and victim number 5 was at the base of Saint Jude in a cemetery by the same name. Both are considered by the Catholic church to be patron saints of hopeless cases. Since their life style often makes them appear to be hopeless cases, it might be why and how the unsub is picking these places."

"Actually Saint Rita is more the patron saint of desperate situations," Spencer corrected.

"What's the difference?" Derek asked.

"According to Webster's dictionary?" Amy smiled.

"Webster's dictionary defines hopeless as having no expectation of good or success," Spencer recited from memory. "Desperate is defined as an extreme urgency of last resort."

"So technically, I was wrong," Amy admitted. "Though with the definition of desperate, the same rules apply for the dump sight being a fitting place."

"If you two are finished with the semantics," Aaron said. "Victim 2 was found at the base of Virgin Mary."

"Victim 4 at the base of Saint Eustace, the patron saint of difficult situations," Spencer added. "And yes, there is a difference between difficult and desperate."

"If you rattle off another definition I swear to God I'll smack you," Derek replied.

"Carrie Lewis was found underneath the statue of Saint Anges, the patron saint of young women. Which would make sense considering she is our youngest victim so far," Amy said. Then, smirking at Derek, she added, "Difficult is defined as demanding considerable skill or effort. Go ahead, smack me. I dare you."

"I would, But i get the feeling you would like it way to much."

"Do I have to tell Penelope you are flirt cheating again?" Amy asked.

"Speaking of Garcia," Spencer said, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was headed. "We went through all the police files we could get our hands on. Anything involving drugs or prostitution and missing persons. Unfortunately we couldn't find anything resembling our other 3 victims. Garcia is expanding the search to surrounding towns and cities."

"That's not a bad idea," Dave said. "But the city is big enough, I have a feeling our unsub hasn't had the need to stray yet."

"So our best chance of finding these women is to go out canvassing tonight," Emily said. "With either the drugs or prostitution connection, the people who are going to recognize them are going to be out on the streets."

Spencer was dreading what was coming next. Morgan had already made comments on the plane about his "Reid Effects." If Hotch paired them off together for the night, he was in for a night full of innuendos and remarks he would rather avoid.

"We'll start out with the areas Carrie and Lauren worked. If nothing turns up, we'll move on from there. Everyone take pictures of the victims and show them around. Someone knows these women," Aaron said. "I want everyone out there tonight. I'll take Rossi and JJ with me. Morgan you're with Prentiss. Reid you take Amy."

On second thought, maybe it would have been better to be stuck with Morgan.


	76. Chapter 76

So far on their canvassing of the area, Spencer and Amy had turned up nothing on the unknown victims. And none of the prostitutes had propositioned Spencer in any way. Of course that was most likely because he was walking around with Amy, who was slightly disappointed that she had nothing to tease him about.

"So I haven't seen the supposed Reid Effect in action yet," Amy said.

"You sound disappointed," Spencer replied.

"I am. A little bit. Yea," she said. "What did you do, turn it off?"

"It's not exactly something I have control over," he said. "If I did, it wouldn't happen in the first place."

Amy noticed two women up ahead. One wore a short jeans skirt, low cut tank top and a pair of wedge sandals. Her brown hair was pulled back in a half pony tail and exposed her multiple pierced ears. The other one was wearing a pair of ripped Capri's, black stiletto boots and a green halter top. Her hair was cut short with razored layers and had purple streaks running through the brown locks.

"Well lets see if that Reid Effect is going to kick in yet," Amy said. They approached the women and Amy made the introductions. "Excuse me, I'm agent Hotchner and this is my partner agent Reid. We're with the FBI."

"FBI?" The one in the skirt said. "What do you want with us?"

"We're not actually interested in you, more like any information you could give us," Spencer replied. "We're investigating the murders of 5 local women and were wondering if you could take a look a some pictures for us. Maybe answer some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Skirt asked.

"Did either of you know Carrie Lewis or Lauren Hunter?" Amy asked, showing pictures of both the women.

"Yea, we knew Lauren," the girl in the carpi's said. "Debbie used to work the streets with her," she added, indicating the other girl.

"And your name is?" Amy asked.

"Rachel," she answered.

"So, Rachel and Debbie, did either of you notice anyone paying any particular attention to Lauren," she asked.

"It's kind of the point to be noticed," Rachel said. "You're doing something wrong it no one looks at you."

"This man would have paid more attention then most," Spencer said. "While he may not have approached her, he watched her over time."

"I stopped hanging with Lauren a while back. Way before this guy popped up," Debbie said. "She stole form me to pay for her drugs. I should have known she was bad news with all that crap running through her veins."

"So drugs isn't part of your life style?" Amy said.

"Just because I'm out on the street doesn't mean I do drugs," She said, clearly angry at Amy's assumption.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything," Amy apologized. "I'm just tyring to figure out what separates you from her that made her a target."

"What about any of these women." Spencer said, producing pictures of the other 3 victims. "Do you know any of them?"

They looked over the pictures before picking out the one of the 5th victim. "that's looks like Abbey," Debbie said.

"Yea, only she looks different," Rachel said. "Last time I saw her she looked like she was wasting away."

"It was the drugs," Debbie replied. "She was a sweet kid, but the heroin had her completely messed up. It's funny, she looks better now then she did when she was alive."

"Do you know Abbey's last name?" Spencer asked. "So we can try to find her family."

"By the time you get to where she was, You family has long since given up on you," Rachel said.

"We'd still like to try."

"I think her last name was Jacobs," Debbie said.

"Did you notice if anyone paid extra attention to her?" Amy asked.

"Everyone did," Debbie said. "She may have been a wreck, but she still turned heads."

"Was there anyone you noticed that stood out?" Spencer asked.

"You know, there was this one guy," Rachel said. "He was really weird."

"Weird how?" Spencer asked, as Rachel took a step closer to him.

"Well you see, most guys look at us like a piece of meat or a fun time," she said. As she spoke, she got closer to Spencer until she was right up in his face. Pulling him in by the tie she added, "Except for you. You look us in the eyes when you speak to us. Like we're equals."

Spencer grabbed his tie from her hands and took a step back, subconsciously moving closer to Amy. Clearing his throat he said, "And this other guy?"

Amy held back a chuckle at the scene in front of her. She also noticed how Debbie and Rachel seemed to be reappraising Spencer by his proximity to her.

"I don't know. He was always looking at us," Rachel said. "But as soon as he saw us notice him, he looked away. Like he was embarrassed, Shy almost. but he kept coming back, the same time every day."

"Abbey used to talk to him a lot. I heard them once and he sounded funny."

"Like he had an accent maybe?" Spencer asked.

"No, it was more like he had a problem speaking," she replied. "Like he couldn't get the words out."

"I think he was retarded or something," Rachel said.

"You mean he was slow? Mentally?" Amy asked, with a little more sharpness to her tone then was necessary.

"I guess," Rachel replied. "I think Abbey said he worked at some diner a couple blocks over. Milly's or Mary's or something like that."

After getting a physical description of the guy, Spencer and Amy headed back to their car. Spencer called Hotch along the way and they agreed that while it didn't sound like the unsub, it was a promising lead. There was a good chance the man had seen something. The plan was to go to the hotel and get some sleep before interviewing the guy the next day. After hanging up, Spencer looked over to find a smiling Amy.

"What?"

"So what did you think of Rachel?" She asked.

"I think she gave us some good information to go on," he replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"You know I used to have hair like hers," Amy said.

"Really," Spencer asked. "Purple streaks?"

"Yup. Back before the FBI When I could get away with having my hair like that. She's actually like me five years ago," she said. "Well, minus the prostitution thing." Amy waited to see if he would react to that, but he just walked up to the passenger side of the car. "You want to go back and ask her how much she charges?" She asked, nudging him in the side and giving him a wink.

"I'm actually very satisfied with the woman I have," he said, opening the car door for her.

"Really? What's she like?" Amy asked once he got in the driver's seat.

"She's a sexy angel with a great mind and sweet personality," he said, carrying on with her game.

"Sounds to good to be true," Amy said. "How did you get together?"

"She works at the BAU with me and we became friends. Still are friends as a matter of fact."

"Aww, that's sweet," she smiled. "You fell for your friend."

"Exactly. But not only is she my friend," He said. "As an added bonus, I get to have sex with her," he added with a sly smile and a wink, sending Amy into a fit of laughter.

"What a wonderful way to describe your relationship," she said. "I'm sure her feelings are more then equally returned."

"I hope so," he said. Amy leaned over to give him a kiss, but Spencer pulled away. "We really shouldn't be doing this while we're on a case. As much as I want to, we have to keep our relationship out of work if we want a chance to stay together on the team."

Amy knew he was right, but that didn't mean she had to make it easy for him. "Fine. Remember that though next time you want even the slightest amount of lovin' while we are on a case."


	77. Chapter 77

The next day the BAU was back at the station ready to work on the profile. While neither of them really meant it, Amy and detective Ortez had apologized and made a truce over yesterdays argument. Amy did it so that the focus could be placed back on the case. She could tell that Ortez on the other hand had done so under pressure from his superior, captain Malloy. Either way, they put it past them and were now working on solving the 5 murders.

Unfortunately even with the number of victim's they had, the still had little to go on. The profile as it stood right now contained only basic physical characteristics of a white male with an average age in his early forties or fifties. The rest was based on personality traits, which left Ortez less then impressed.

"How are we supposed to find this guy based on things you can't even see?" He asked.

Still holding a bit of a grudge against him for his comments on the victims, Amy had to bite her lip to hold back and maintain a professional boundary.

"I know it's generic right now, but keep in we've only been here a day and this unsub has been operating for over a month," Aaron said, defending their work. "There is still a lot of information for us to gather. Believe it or not, we are making progress. Agents Jareau and Prentiss are out right now working on a lead that may give us a more accurate description. Once we have that, we'll put together a press conference and get the profile out to the public. They're our best chance to find this guy."

The rest of the team sat confidently, smiling smugly on the inside as Aaron's response had effectively shut Ortez's negative attitude up. After that it was a quiet waiting game until Emily and JJ returned. When they walked in they looked less then pleased.

"The look on your faces does not inspire hope," Amy said. "Please tell me I'm wrong and you have good news that has some how perturbed you."

"Believe me," Emily replied. "I wish I could tell you that."

"We found the diner that Rachel told you about. It's called Mary's," JJ said. "But we barely got through the door."

"What happened?" Aaron asked.

"Mary happened," Emily said. "She's the owner of the diner and sister of out potential witness."

"What did she do?" Derek asked.

"She refused to let us speak to Tommy, the man who was seen talking with Abbey."

"Apparently they had already gone to the police when she went missing," JJ said. "But no one would listen or take them seriously."

"And she is stopping him form speaking to us now?" Spencer asked. "Why doesn't he just come in himself?"

"Tommy works for her as a waiter. He lives on his own a couple blocks away in an apartment building and walks to and form work," Emily said. "Even though he lives on his own, she is his legal guardian. And she wont let him talk to anyone about Abbey."

"Why does he have a legal guardian?" Spencer asked.

"Because he is developmentally disabled," JJ explained. "Tommy has problems with communication, especially with new people. Mary didn't even want to bring him to the police in the first place, but Abbey was his friend."

"When the police all but laughed in their face, it confirmed for her that it was a bad idea," Emily added. "She's not going to talk to us."

"We didn't laugh in his face," Ortez snapped.

"Watch your temper Ortez," Malloy said.

"I'm sorry sir," Ortez said. "But who are they to question how we handle things?"

"Your the one who turned them away," Dave said. It wasn't a question. even with out confirmation, just based on his actions the team knew it was him.

"Yea, I am," Ortez said, finding nothing wrong with what he did. "The guy was a retard. You can't take anything he has to say seriously. It was a joke that his sister even brought him in. A ridiculous waste of time."

Amy couldn't hold it in anymore. Ortez had pushed the wrong button. "Tommy has a mental disability that he can not control, that doesn't make him a joke or a waste of time. He has eyes and ears just like the rest of us detective. Regardless of what you think, he has information that could be vital to finding who ever is responsible for killing these women. By turning him away you've only helped the unsub to continue what he is doing. And the only thing that is ridiculous about this is that you dismissed him based on the fact that he is a little different."

The rest of the team was alittle shocked by her out burst, even if they all agreed. While he admired his sister for her beliefs, Aaron could see this heading in a bad direction.

"You actually think any judge or jury would take anything he has to say seriously?" Ortez said, getting up in Amy's face. "You really want to go on some retard's lead?"

"I suggest you back away detective,' Amy said, holding her gorund. "Now."

Ortez stood there staring her in the eyes, refusing to move. Aaron, Spencer and Derek visible tensed, ready to jump in should Ortez take it any further.

"Ortex, that's enough," Malloy said. "You're done here."

"Captain," Ortez snapped, turning away form Amy and facing Malloy.

"You heard me. You're off the case,' Malloy said, moving to open the door. "and i want a word with you now."

Once again the BAU team was left alone as captain Malloy went to read Ortez the riot act again.

"I don't like that guy," Amy said, looking out the door.

"I guess so," Derek said. "I don't think he likes you much either. That's the second time you've argued and this time he got in your face."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," she said. "He just gives me a hinky feeling. Like there's something about this case he doesn't like."

"We all know he doesn't feel like there should even be a case," Dave said. "Maybe that's what's bothering you."

"Maybe."

"Whatever it is, he's off the case now, so we don't have to deal with him," Aaron said. "Amy, I want you to try talking to Mary and Tommy again."

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Emily asked. "She was pretty insistent that we leave Tommy alone."

"I have a feeling Amy can get Mary to allow her to speak with Tommy. But try calling her first to explain things instead of just showing up," Aaron said. "If she agrees to meet with you, take Reid along."

"Sure thing brother boss," Amy replied. "Come on Spencer, watch me work my magic."


	78. Chapter 78

Despite giving it her best effort, Amy was unable to get Mary to agree to a meeting. With her being Tommy's legal guardien, they had to have her consent before the tried anything. Amy admired her dedication to protecting Tommy, even if it did hinder their efforts on the case. She didn't doubt she ould do the same thing if the roles were reversed. That's why she was surprised when Mary called the station Friday morning to set up a meeting with Tommy during lunch.

So Spencer and Amy headed over to Mary's diner. Once they got there, they were greeted by a stern looking Mary. She was a short, skinny women in her thirties, but her look sent of a 'don't mess with me' vibe.

"Hello, I'm agent Reid and this is agent Hotchner," Spencer started making the introductions. "You're Mary?"

"I am," she confirmed. "Before this goes any further, I want to you know this wasn't my idea. If I had it my way you wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be speaking."

"I understand where you're coming from," Amy said.

"Don't give me that," Mary said. "You have no idea what's going on."

"Actually I do," Amy defended. "Like I tried telling you over the phone, I used to work with the special ed department while I was in high school. I know the kind of reactions people have to those who have disabilities. And it pisses me off as much as it pisses you off."

"I doubt it."

"Okay, maybe we can't agree on that. But I can promise you that we are nothing like the detective you dealt with," Amy said. "If you don't mind my asking though, you were so adement about not talking to us. Why set up a meeting?"

"Because Tommy kept on insisting it was the right thing to do," Mary said. "He wants someone to listen to what he has to say about Abbey. Are you going to listen?"

"Of course," Amy said.

Mary took them to a back booth where they waited while she went to grab Tommy. A few minutes later she came back with a man who was about 5'8" with blonde hair. They sat down on the oppsite side of the booth as Spencer and Amy.

"Hello Tommy, I'm agent Hotchner," She said, extending her hand to him.

Tommy took her hand a shook it quickly. "You're the p...peop..people who are...gonna find the per...person who...hurt Abbey?"

"We're going to try," She said, speaking to him as if he was anyone else. His struggle with speach didn't throw her off at all. "But we need you help."

"The ot...other cop wouldn't li...listen to...me," he said.

"I'm not like the other cop Tommy. And neither is my partner," Amy said.

"I'm agent Reid," Spencer said. Him and Tommy shook hands before he continued. "Could you tell us about the last time you saw Abbey?"

"It w..was the...day she..t...took her," Tommy said.

"She took her?" Amy asked. They had been working under the assumption that the unsub was a male, given the statistical probability. If it was a woman, then that changed the whole profile. "She was taken by a woman?"

"Yes. she w...wa..was taken by the...ca...cat woman," he said.

"Cat woman?" Amy questioned. What could he mean by that?

"Do you know who this woman is?" Spencer asked.

"N...No." he replied. "I've nev..er...s..seen her."

Mary was watching them skeptically. So far they hadn't done anything to cause her to end the interview, but she was ready if something happened.

"What makes you call her cat woman then?" Amy asked.

"He car," he said. "She ha...had the...ca...cat car. It sa...said that."

Amy and Spencer paused a moment to process the information before proceeding. Hearing him talk about cat woman and a cat car was like a comic book. They could tell he was serious though, so the had to assess what the information meant.

"That's exaclty what the other cop did," Mary said. "Right before he told us what a waste of time we were and walked off."

"We're not going to do that," Spencer said. "We're just processing the information before we ask anymore questions. You've given us new information to think about."

"Right," Mary said, unconvinced. When it looked like she might end the interview, Amy spoke up.

"Tommy, you said her car said cat on it?" Amy asked. Tommy nondded. "Do you mean it was written on the car? Or the license plate?"

"Yea, the li..lice...license plate," he responded. "That's wha..what it...said."

"Were there any other numbers on the license plate?" Spencer asked.

"I...ca...can't remem...ber," he said. "3...I...I think."

"Do you know what kind of car it was?" Amy asked. "A van? Or something smaller?"

"It...wa...was big. But no..not l...like a...van."

"Was it a station wagon?" Amy asked.

"Sta...station wagon?" he asked.

"Like Grandma Davis' car," Mary said. "When we were little. The fishing trips."

"Yea. That's ..what i...it...was."

"Can you remember anything else we need to know?" Spencer aksed.

"I d...dont...kn...know."

"Tommy, did Abbey go with the woman willingly?" Amy asked. "Or did she force Abbey to go?"

"She..cl...climbed...in...the car," Tommy replied. "That's all...I...know."

"Alright, that's fine," Amy said. "We should have enough. Thank you Tommy."

"Abbey...was a ni...nice girl," he said. "She...was...wasn't like the...others. She...tre...treat...treated me...like I wa...was normal."

"You're better then normal Tommy," Amy said, smiling. "You saw Abbey the way no one else did. She was lucky to have a friend like you."

After saying goodbye to Mary and Tommy, Spencer and Amy headed back to the station. With any luck, the information Tommy had provided them would allow them to catch the unsub by the end of the day.

* * *

Back at the station Amy and Spencer relayed the information to the team. While they didn't have a physical description to go on, they did have a patrtial plate to run. Naturally, they called Penelope up for help.

"Queen of the information super high way," she said. "Who has the pleasure of speaking with me?"

"Garcia," Aaron said. "We need you to search the San Francisco DMV for a partial plate."

"And the partial is?" Penelope asked, having already set up for the search.

"C A T," Amy said. "And there might be a 3 in there come where too."

"Sorry, my lovely," she replied. "I got nothing with a C A T."

"Are you sure thats the partial?" Dave asked.

"Tommy called her the cat woman because that's what was written on the license plate," Amy said.

"Cat woman?" Penelope asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Hold on, let me try something." In less then a minute Penelope came back on,"I got it. one 2002 station wagon license plate K A T 6 3 9. Registered to a Angelina Sandoval at 319 Eddy St."

"Penelope, you are a genius," Amy said.

"That's it. Thanks Garcia," Aaron said. "Alright, lets move out."

"Uh, Hotch," Spencer said. "I'd like to stay back on this one. There's something I want to check on."

Aaron wasn't sure why he wanted to stay back, but Spencer usually had a good reason. "Alright, Reid will stay here," He said. "Everyone else get ready."

They arrived at the the Sandoval house and slipt into two teams. Amy, Emily and Dave went through the back while Derek, JJ and Aaron went in the front. The room in the back had about 6 other women who started screaming as soon as they walked in the door.

"It's alright, we're FBI," Amy said. "We're not gonna hurt you. Where's Angelina?"

"She's upstairs," one of the girls said.

"Prentiss, Amy," Dave said. "You stay with the girls. I'll grab the other's and head upstairs. Is there anyone else in the house?"

"Angie took Britney upstairs with her."

"Are any of you hurt?" Amy asked them.

Dave left the room right as they all chorused in with a no. After around 10 minutes, Aaron and JJ came into the room.

"We got her," Aaron said. "Derek's taking her out fornt right now."

"Hotch, these women had no idea what she was doing," Emily said. "She got them off the street saying she would help them. When they got here she kept them isolated form the outside world. Told them it was part of their detox."

"Well, she's not going to hurt them now," he replied. "Their safe."

"If you're still interested in getting your lives straight," Amy said. "We can put you in contact with someone who will really help you."

Derek and Dave brought Angelina Sandoval to the detention center, while Aaron and JJ headed back to the station to deal with the press. Amy and Emily stayed behind, working with a local social worker to find the women a shelter until they figured out what to do. After everything was done, They met back up with Reid who informed them why he had stayed behind.


	79. Chapter 79

****Authors note: So here are our theories for why Spence stayed behind:**

**MScott7565: I think I know why Spence decided to stay back...he was afraid of being jumped by all those hookers, lol.**

**Angel JKK: Bet Reid stayed behind to check out that detective!**

**JazzPotato67: I bet reid stayyed behind bc that was a place w a bunch of drug users and he used to be a drug user.**

**And the winner is...**

When they returned to the station, the team found Spencer talking with Captain Malloy.

"So Pretty Boy, you gonne explain to us why you didn't want to come along on the bust?" Derek asked. "Were you afraid that a house full of working girls would be to much to handle?"

"Actually I was checking on Amy's hinky feeling about detective Ortez," Spencer replied.

"Really?" Aaron asked. He knew Spencer would have a reason, but didn't think it would be based on his sister's intuition.

"Did you find anything?" Amy asked.

"Hold on," Spencer said, dialing his phone and putting it on speaker.

"Whats up doc?" Penelope asked, her voice coming through the phone.

"Do you still have the information on detective Ortez?"

"Detective Carlos Ortez," she said. "Age 36, 10 year veteran of the San Francisco PD. Born in a small town in northern California where he was raised until he turned 14. At which time he moved to San Francisco after his parents died and he was placed in the custody of his only other living relative, his Aunt."

"Don't tell me" Dave said.

"Angelina Sandoval," Penelope said. "It appear you hinky feeling was right on par young one."

Amy smiled at the term od endearment. "I'd rather it wasn't."

"So what," Emily said. "Was he a partner in the murders all along? Working from the inside to throw the investigation off?"

"Yes and no," Captain Malloy said. "He didn't actually abduct and of the girls of kill them. But he knew his aunt was responsible."

"He told you that?" Aaron asked.

"He told agent Reid that," Malloy said. "He was the one who connected everything and got hin to confess."

The team looked at Spencer in admiration. Of course Spencer being Spencer didn't think anything of the work her had done.

"I just thought Amy might have been on the right track. Especially since he blatantly ignored the witness who had information that lead us directly to the unsub and the women," Spencer said. "And if it wasn't for Garcia I wouldn't have been able to connect the dots."

"Oh stop it," Penelope said. "You're making me blush."

"So what dots did you connect?" Amy asked.

"It appears that our dear detective Ortez had a sister who after moving to the city fell prey to a not so glorious life of drug abuse," Penelope said.

"I'm gonna take a not so wild guess here," Derek said. "Heroin?"

"Correct. Not only was Selena Ortez addicted to heroin, but to supply her habit she also fell into prostitution."

"So Angelina was abducting women like her niece and killing them?" JJ said. "Why?"

"From what I got from Ortez," Spencer said. "that wasn't the original intention. She was actually trying to save them."

"By murdering them," Emily said in disbelief.

"It actually makes sense when you think about it," Spencer replied. Selena came back to live with her aunt a few times over the course of eight years. The final time two years ago it looked as if she was getting her life back together. She went months with out using, got a job and started getting healthy. Then out of no where she over doses on heroin."

"So she's recreating the same thing with these other girls," Dave said.

"The thing is she was trying to help them in the beginning," Spencer said. "It wasn't until the anniversary of her nieces death that things changed. She didn't want them to end up like Selena. So in her mind she was saving them."

"And ortez was covering up for her by stalling the investigation. He was the one who didn't want us to speak to Tommy," Amy said. "He knew that Tommy knew to much and he didn't want to loose the only family he had left."

"If it wasn't for Amy's hinky feeling and Reid checking up on it," JJ said. "He may have gotten away with it."

"Looks like I owe your team thanks in more ways then one," Malloy said.

After finishing up at the station, the team grabbed something to eat before heading back to their hotel. They wouldn't be flying back out until the next morning since the jet was currently in use by another of the BAU teams.

* * *

Instead of taking the time to sleep, which is something they rarely got to do while on a case, Spencer was lounging on his bed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, working on the reports for the case. Or at least he was until there was a knock on the door. Abandoning the paperwork on the bed, he opened the door ro reveal Amy in he own pajama pants and a tank top.

"What brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, just a lame thank you for trusting my hinky feeling," she said, producing a brownie from behind her back.

"A convienence store brownie," he said. "I feel special."

"Well fine, if that's the way you're going to be," she said, turning away.

"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room. "Get in here." They walked over to the bed and Spencer cleaned the files off. Sitting down and leaning back against the headboard, he patted the spot next to him and said, "Sit."

"What am I, a dog?" she asked, sitting at the foot of the bed instead. "are you going to take your brownie?"

"Not until you come up here and sit next to me."

"Fine," she said. Amy stood up and walked to the head of the bed next to Spencer, set the brownie on the nightstand and sat back down at the foot of the bed.

"Tease," Spencer said. "So what did you really come here for?"

"To give you the brownie and say thank you for the Ortez thing," Amy repeated. Then, glancing at the adjoining door in the room she asked, "So who do you have on the other side?"

"Morgan," he replied. "You?"

"JJ."

"Are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"I already did."

"I don't believe it."

"That hurts," she said, bringing her hand to her chest in mock pain. Spencer eyed her skeptically. "Alright fine. I may have an ulterior motive for which the brownie is also supposed to sweeten the deal."

"And that would be?"

"Well with out actually knowing anything, my brother pointed out that he should really meet general mills, meaning you, before the rest of the team," she said.

"He's probably right," Spencer said after a short pause.

"Really?"

"Well he is your brother," he replied. "He kind of has a right to know before anyone else. We'll just tell the rest of them later. It's not a big deal."

Well at least that part went good. Now for the bad news. "He actually asked me if I could bring you to dinner on Sunday. With the entire family."

There was a longer pause this time before Spencer responded with shock in his voice, "The entire family?"

"Well not really the entire family. Just Aaron, Jack, my mom, Sean and his girlfriend Lyssa," Amy smiled. "You don't have to meet any of the extended family or anything."

"That's not funny."

"I know," Amy said. "I told him it would be a hard sell. If you want I'll just tell him general mills couldn't make it."

"It's not that I don't want to meet them..."

"It's just that you don't want to meet them all at once in an ambush," she replied. "I get it. but they really wont do anything to terribly bad. Especially since Aaron knows you and what a great guy you are."

Spencer considered this for a moment before sliding down to the end of the bed with her. "You know, if i do this I'm going to need something more then a brownie to sweeten the deal."

"Cookies?" she smiled as Spencer leaned in closer.

"No."

"Ice cream?" She asked leaning back. Spencer shook his head as he leaned over her. "Me?"

"Exactly," Spencer replied.

Amy rolled away as he moved to kiss her. "Spencer Reid, are you trying to bribe me into sex?"

"You tried to bribe me into dinner with your family," he said, crawling to the head of the bed.

"Not with sex."

"Well now you can bribe me with sex."

"What about the no loving rule while working on a case?" she asked as he pinned her arms down.

"We're not on a case anymore."

"It's still a rule." He began placing kisses on her neck as he moved both of her wrists to one hand.

"You tried kissing me the other night," he said, moving his now free hand to cup her breast.

"At which point you told me no and I told you I was enforcing the no loving rule." Amy replied, fighting against the pleasure. "So hands off the merchandise mister."

Spencer obediently pulled away, albeit with a reluctant look on his face. Amy for her part was shocked that he had actually pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You told me to stop," he replied simply, not getting why she asked.

"Well, yea. But I didn't think you would actually do it."

"So you expected me to continue groping you with out your consent?" he asked, hurt that she would think he would do that.

"No, I just..." She stumbled. "If it's possible I think I love you even more now."

"Because I stopped when you told me to stop?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it," he said confused. What was so special about him pulling away when she told him to? Amy guy with a sense of decency would do the same thing.

"You don't have to get it," she replied grinning. "You just have to get back up here and continue where you left off."

Being a genius as well as a guy, he didn't need to be told twice. He acted obediently once again, this time more then happy to do as she said. He returned his lips to her neck while his hand went back to her breast, this time underneath her shirt. He was disappointed when his hand met cotton instead of bare flesh, but he grinned to himself, realizing it wouldn't be a barrier for long.

Amy grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, loosing contact with Spencer just long enough for her to bring it over her head before dropping it on the floor. After that she took his head in her hands and guided his lips to hers. Then their mouths began the intimate dance that they had now mastered. Amy let her hands travel down his back on the outside of his shirt before moving back up underneath the fabric.

At that point the adjoining door opened and Derek walked in. "Pretty Boy get ready. You and I are..." he trailed off as he looked at the bed with Amy and Spencer entangled on it. "I...uh...um..."

"Morgan get out!" Spencer yelled while he tried to cover Amy as she rolled to the opposite side of the bed and fell out of view.

"OW!" she screamed as she hit the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Derek said.

"Out!" Spencer yelled again.

"I'm gone," he said, disappearing through the adjoining door.

As soon as he was gone, Amy started laughing.

****Authors notw: Angel JJK! Congradulations! You win a virtual Goobie! Although I must say, I loved the other answers as well. **

**P.S. Can you believe Derek walked in on them? Hasn't he ever heard of knocking?**


	80. Chapter 80

Spencer leaned over the bed and looked down at Amy. "What could possibly be so funny?"

"I don't know," she said, still laughing. "It's just the idea of Derek walking in on us like that."

"Yes, because Morgan seeing you topless is hilarious," Spencer said.

"So the only thing you're mad about is the fact he saw me in my bra?" she asked. "It has nothing to do with the fact that he saw you with your tongue down my throat or you hand on my boob?"

"Well I'm not to happy about that either. We don't need him telling the others before we're ready," Spencer said. "But yes, mostly it's the topless bra thing. Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up off the floor.

"I'm fine. Just a short fall off the bed. No harm done," She replied. Amy picked her shirt up off the floor and put it back on. "You know it's just a bra though. And a fully covering one at that. It's not like he saw me naked." Spencer grimaced at that idea. "it's no different then if he had seen me in a bikini top."

"Who said I like the idea of that either?"

"You're hopeless," she said, shaking her head.

"Why'd you put your shirt back on?" Spencer pouted. Sure they had been rudely interrupted by Morgan, but that didn't mean she had to get dressed. He still wanted his sex bribe, even if he was going to agree either way.

"Cause we have to go threaten Derek into silence dear. Now come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door where she made a point of knocking.

"Yea," Derek's voice came through from his room.

Amy opened the door and walked in holding Spencer's hand. "See what I did there Derek? It's called knocking."

"I know. I'm sorry," he replied, and impish look on his face. "In all fairness though, I didn't expect to find you in there with him like that."

"Yes, but you did. For that you must die," Amy smiled.

"But I didn't see anything I swear!" Derek argued.

"You have eyes right?" Amy asked. "You must have seen something."

"Ok, so I saw you and Reid on the bed. And maybe he was about to get lucky," Derek grinned. "But that's it. I didn't see..."

"My boobs?" Amy asked.

"Is this fun for you or something?" he asked.

"Just gaining some clarification for Spencer. He's not to happy about to walking in on us."

Derek looked at Spencer. "I swear I didn't see anything man." Spencer didn't respond. He was actually enjoying the fact that Morgan seemed to be some what scared at the that he was upset. "So how long have you two been...?" he asked, glancing at their linked hands.

"Dating?" Amy supplied.

"Sure," he replied in a suggestive tone. "We'll go with that."

"12 days," Spencer said with a proud smile.

"12 days?" he asked, a little shocked at the fact Spencer was counting days and that he didn't know. "How ere you able to get this past a team of profilers?"

"Well the fact that we are profilers helped," Amy said. "That, and we have kept our relationship out of the office."

"Speaking of that," he said. "Have you two even thought about how this is going to affect your jobs?"

"Give us some credit Morgan," Spencer said. "We're not just fooling around. Don't you think we would have considered how this would affect our jobs?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. So you're not just fooling around. But this is still going to come out at some point," Derek replied. "I'm just making sure you're aware of that."

"He knows that," Amy said. "He's just a little cranky cause you interrupted him getting lucky."

Derek chuckled. "Believe me, it wasn't intentional. But I'm guessing that doesn't matter."

"If you start patting him on the back and saying 'way to go man' I swear to go I really will kill you," Amy glared at Derek.

"You're girlfriend is scary."

"She can be. And you're right, your intention doesn't really matter," Spencer said. "Though I do appreciate you looking out for us. But we have talked about it and we know what we are doing and what the risks are."

"And we both agree it's more then worth it," Amy added.

"Well then I guess I'm happy for you," Derek said.

"Thank you," Spencer said. "However we would like it if you kept quiet about us until Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Because we are telling Aaron on Sunday during dinner with my family," Amy said.

"You're braving dinner with family and telling Hotch on the same night?" Derek asked, completely shocked. "What happened to the old Spencer Reid?"

"He's still here," Spencer replied. "And he's not exactly thrilled with the idea."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because he loves me," Amy smiled. "Well that, and I'm bribing him. Speaking of which, I didn't get to finish."

"Aww man," Derek groaned. "I just got the visual out of my head."

"Well stay on your side of the door and you wont get another one," Amy smirked. "Why did you come over any way?"

"I was gonna drag Reid out to be my wing man," he replied.

"Sorry Morgan," Spencer said. "Not interested."

"Yea, he has plans," Amy said.

"I can see that."

"Goodnight Derek," Amy said, dragging Spencer back to his room. Closing and locking the door behind her, she pushed Spencer onto the bed. "Now where were we? Oh yea," she said peeling her shirt off.

"Did you really have to say all that stuff to Morgan about us and the bribe?" Spencer asked.

"He already knew we were having sex," she replied. "Well, about to have sex any way."

"And that makes it right?"

"If you really want to know, I was doing it mostly so he knew that I was off the flirting market," Amy said. "But if it really bothers you that much, I can just put my shirt on and go back to my room."

"No, I want you to stay here. Just hold on a second," Spencer said, leaning over to the nightstand.

"Excuse me? You have a half naked girl in your room ready and willing, and you say hold on a second?"

"Because I doubt I'll remember to set the alarm later so you can go back to your room in the morning before the others wake up," he replied, sitting back up on the edge of the bed. "Unless of course you just plan on using me for sex and leaving me alone after."

Amy smiled and walked over in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "No, I definitely want to stay."

Spencer brought his arms around to encircle her back, running his hands up and down. "So if you intend to get your way with dinner, does that mean I get my way now?"

"Hardly," she replied, pushing him back and crawling on the bed to straddling his waist. "I'm the one doing the bribing. I'm in charge."

"We'll see about that," he said, flipping her over and crashing his lips down on hers. Amy moaned as the pleasure of his full weight covering her body took over. Instinctively she ground her hips upwards into his already hard member. "Who's in charge now?" he asked.

"You are General Mills," she grinned. "For now any way." Before she knew what happened, Spencer had her remaining clothes off of her and was working his way back up her legs with his lips. "What happened to my clothes?"

"I told you Amy, I'm in charge."

"I don't like being naked when you still have all your clothes on," she pouted.

"But this way I get to appreciate my Angel completely," he replied, nipping at the mark he had made on her inner thigh the last time they were together.

"Your Angel would appreciate it more if you appreciated her while you were naked and inside of her," Amy ground out.

"For someone who is not in charge," he paused, placing a kiss at her entrance and causing her eyes to flutter closed. "My Angel can be very demanding."

"Yes she can," Amy responded, locking her legs around his sides and pulling him up. She managed to turn them over so she was on top, straddling his chest. "What are you going to do now?"

"This," He said, grasping her legs and pulling her forward to his mouth, starting his slow assault on her womanhood. As his tongue plunged into her, Amy fell back to be caught by Spencer's bent knees. In this new position, she could feel his erection press against her. while she would have loved to have it replace his mouth, a marvelous idea popped into her head.

"Spencer," Amy said while trying to pull away. He didn't let her get far as he clasped down on her legs to secure her more firmly in place. "Dear god...Spence...I wanna...Let me turn around," she finally managed to get out.

It took moment for Spencer to respond, but he relinquished his hold so she could climb off. "are you doing what i think?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Amy pulled his pants off of him, allowing his erection to spring forth. Spencer quickly shed his shirt before Amy rejoined him in a 69 position with her back on top. With him greedily returning to his work, she happily began hers.

Amy kissed his tip before sliding him into her mouth. She used one of her hands to fondle his balls while she continued to bob her head. Then she used her tongue to lick from base to tip repeatedly before taking him back in her mouth.

Spencer's attention moved to her clit with quick flicks of his tongue. This made Amy's hips buck forward and when he brought her back to his mouth his tongue slipped to her other entrance. this didn't stop his actions as he continued to lick while she moaned around his shaft. With one last pass he moved back to her clit, sucking and teasing her to release.

While her worked to catch her flowing juices, Amy bobbed her head faster as her orgasm took over. After he was finished, Spencer realized her was closeto his own release. He rolled them over, sliding himself in and out of her mouth a few more times before withdrawing completely. He moved so that they were face to face and sheathed his member between her folds.

"Is this what you really wanted?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, to far gone for coherent thought.

Spencer sealed their lips together as he began to move inside of her. His pace was frenzied from the start as he pounded into her, eager for release. He reached his hand down to rub her swollen clit, just as eager for her to reach the thresh hold with him. Their mouths continued to dance together as his desire was fulfilled. They came together, crying into each others mouths.

Once they had moved up under the covers, Amy peered up at Spencer from her spot by his side. Her arm was hooked aorund his waist while her chin rested on his chest. "So, is that a yes to Sunday night dinner?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I think I need a little more persuasion."

"How much persuasion are we talking?"

Spencer grinned and rolled them over, showing her just how much persuasion her needed.


	81. Chapter 81

Despite the fact that she had stayed up most of the night persuading Spencer, Amy woke up early to return to her own room. After resetting the alarm and telling Spencer to get as much sleep as he could before kissing him goodbye, she snuck back to her room. They didn't see each other again until the team met to head to the jet and fly home, at which point he was munching on the brownie Amy had given him.

"A brownie for breakfast Reid?" Emily asked amused. "What are you five?"

"It goes great with my coffee," he replied, holding his cup up.

"You should try Almond Mocha Fudge," Amy suggested. "It's coffee that tastes like a brownie."

Spencer scrunched his face up. "I like my coffee to taste like coffee."

"Then why does it taste like a cup of sugar?" Derek asked.

Spencer didn't really mind the jab considering it appeared that Derek was staying true to his word and keeping quiet about last night.

"Amy's no different," Aaron said.

"So what?" She replied. "I like my coffee to double as rocket fuel. At least you know I'll be awake."

"Looks like you two are a perfect pair," JJ said.

"A perfect pair of coffee addicts," Derek teased.

"Hey, I am not addicted," Amy defended. "Just because I'm always drinking it, it makes up half my caloric intake and I need it to stabilize my mood swings doe not make me addicted."

"Mood swings?" Derek asked. "What are you pregnant?"

"No," Amy said as Spencer choked back on his coffee. Spencer's was nothing compared to Aaron's though, who also choked back on his own coffee. He may not have outed them exactly, but Derek would pay for that comment. "Jeez Derek, way to kill my brother."

"I'm fine," Aaron said. "Really. Just don't make anymore comments like that."

"It was a joke!" Derek said.

"That no one found amusing," Amy replied glaring at him.

"Really Morgan," Emily said. "You can have mood swings with out being pregnant."

"And don't even think about blaming PMS," JJ said.

"Yea," Amy grinned evilly. "Otherwise we'll make sure your in the car with the females. and you might not make it to the jet in one piece."

"Oh come on," Derek said. "It was a joke!"

* * *

Amy and Spencer spent the jet ride home sitting a part. After finishing up some paper work at the office, they waited until no one would notice them leaving together before heading out. While they had driven in on Wednesday in Amy's car, she gave Spencer the keys to drive home.

"You choose," she said, climbing into the passenger's seat. "My place or yours. Although I'm hoping for yours."

"Then why didn't you just drive us there?" he asked, starting the engine.

"Because the choice is yours. While the outside of your apartment building is very nice, I've never been inside. For all I know you're hiding something in there."

"And what would I be hiding?"

"I don't know," she replied. Giving him a sideways glance she asked, "You're not married with three kids are you?"

"I don't think I could explain the extra time spent away if I did."

"Then I guess that rules out a gay lover named Sven."

"Why a gay lover?" he asked. "Out of all the people who have to make comments about a gay lover, must it be the woman I'm sleeping with?"

"It's nothing against you. It just fits with the theory that all the good ones are taken or gay."

"I think last night proved that I'm not gay," he said, reaching his hand over and squeezing her thigh.

"Those five times were pretty impressive. It must be you have a wife then," she said, pretending to cry. "I never thought I would wind up as the other woman."

"You, my love, are the only woman," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, giving it a light kiss before placing it over his heart. "And this belongs to you." And broke out into a wide grin and giggled. "Okay, so that may have been a little cliche."

"But it was perfect," she said. "Never underestimate the power a romantic cliche has over a woman's heart. If it wasn't for the fact that you would crash the car, I would give you a proper thanks. Instead, you'll have to settle for this."

Amy kissed his cheek before settling in as close to his side as possible, with his arm draped over her shoulders. They drove that way until Spencer pulled into his parking lot. When they got out of the car Amy ran over to Spencer and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yay! I got my wish!" Amy shouted, causing Spencer to chuckle.

"As often as possible I'm going to make your wishes come true," he said.

"In that case, I wish for a kiss," she replied. Spencer happily complied, leaning down and pressing his lips to her. Although it had been her request, she was the first to pull away. "Come on, more kissing when we get inside."

"Let me grab the bags first," he said, opening the back door and retrieving their ready bags.

"I can carry my own bag," she said, holding her arm out for it.

"Or I can carry them both and you can hold my hand instead," he said, putting it in the hand she had held out. "Are you sure you want to go in there? It might be to scary for you."

"Absolutely," she replied. "Lets go see Sven."

Amy laughed as she pulled Spencer to the door. When they got into the elevator, Spencer pinned her to the wall and assaulted her mouth. Unfortunately it wasn't a big building, and even living on the top floor, the ride was a short one. When the doors opened they were greeted by and woman in her fifties clearing her throat.

"Mrs. Howard," Spencer squeaked as he jumped back from Amy. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Spencer it's Saturday. you know I have my canasta games on Saturday," she replied. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mrs. Howard?"

"I'm sorry. I, uh, just..."Spencer fumbled, looking to Amy for help.

"Oh don't be embarrassed. You a young man, it's perfectly natural. Though I would advise against mauling such and pretty and sweet looking girl in such a public place," she scolded. "I guess I know where you have been spending all of your time. Are you going to introduce me to your young lady?"

Spencer reached his hand for Amy's. She took it and stepped up to his side. "Grandma Pat, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Amy Hotchner."

"Now that's much better. It's nice to meet you Amy."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Howard," Amy replied.

"Hotchner? Isn't that the name of someone you work for?" Grandma Pat asked.

"My superior actually," he answered.

"And my brother," Amy added.

"So you not only get yourself a girl, but she's the boss' sister," she grinned. "You're a very brave man to risk that."

"She's worth the risk," he said. And she didn't even know that they worked together.

"So are you the Grandma Pat who brings Spencer food when he gets back form a case?" Amy asked. Spencer had told her about Mrs. Howard. How he had helped her bring up her groceries one day after he moved in and she had taken it upon herself to be his surrogate grandmother. She even insisted on him calling her Grandma Pat.

"I am," She replied. "It seems he has told you more about me then I have heard about you. then again, how can I hear anything when he is never home anymore."

Amy giggled as Spencer fidgeted at the comment. "I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm just teasing. Honestly, it's nice to see you with someone. At least now I know I won't have to worry about you."

"Worry about me?" Spencer asked, confused as to why she would have to worry.

"I was going to tell you last week," Grandma Pat said. "My daughter down in Florida bought a new house. She asked me to move down with her. It will be a nice change and I will get to see my beautiful grand-baby more."

"When will you be leaving?" he asked.

"By the end of the month. That's when my lease will be up, so it's really the perfect time."

"I can't believe you are going to be leaving," Spencer said, hugging his surrogate grandmother. "I'm going to miss you."

"I just met you and I think I am even going to miss you," Amy said. "I'll never be able to compete with how Spencer raves about your choclate chip cookies."

"Well then I will just have to give you the recipe," she said. "After all, you will be taking my place taking care of Spencer."

"Not that I don't plan on sticking around," Amy said. "But how can you be sure?"

"You're the first girl he has brought home that I am aware of," Grandma pat replied. "That alone has to count for something. And I've never seen him look so happy, even when he gets a fresh batch of those chocolate chip cookies. You just be sure you treat each other right. I won't be here to make you stay in line."

"Yes Grandma Pat."

"Yes Mrs. Howard," Amy said.

"It's Grandma Pat dear," she said.

"Sorry," Amy smiled. She'd known the woman all of ten minutes and she got to call her Grandma Pat. "Yes Grandma Pat."

"That's better. Now I'm off to canasta," she said as they traded places in the elevator. "I'll see you two later."

"Goodbye Grandma Pat," they chorused.

When the doors to the elevator closed Spencer said, "We have got to stop kissing where people can walk in on us."

****Authors note: I did not intend for the chapter to turn out this way. Grandma Pat just sort of jumped into my head while I was writing and insisted on being included. That woman can be a pain, but her cookies are awesome. Even though the chapter wasn't planned to end this way, I think I like it.**


	82. Chapter 82

****Authors note: **Hiding behind Spencer case she knows that the wont hurt him to get o her** So, I've been gone for a week. Plase don't kill me. Hopefully this chapter will make all homicida thoughts flee your mind. I'm really sorry.**

Once they made it inside Spencer's apartment Amy said, "Sven! Are you here?" Amy giggled. "Nope. Must be gone."

Spencer shook his head and groaned. "There is no Sven and no family."

"Alright then, give me the grand tour."

"Well if you stand with you back to the door," Spencer said, positioning her in the spot. "You can see about sixty to seventy percent of the place."

He wasn't lying. When you stepped through the door you entered a big room with a small kitchen off to the left side. He set up a table near the door that basically qualified as the dinning room. The rest was made into a living room with a couch, chair, coffee table, entertainment stand and two large bookshelves filled with both books and movies. To be fair though, there was a decent amount of walking space between each item. There was also three door, one which must belong to the bedroom. One which based on it's location could be nothing other then a small closet. And one the possibly lead to a bathroom. Possibly wasn't good enough though.

"I demand a tour." Amy said.

"You demand?"

"Fine. Have it your way," she grinned. "I wish for a tour."

"Don't abuse your wishing power," he said. Amy continued grinning and Spencer sighed in defeat. "This table is the dinning room. But I'm betting you already guessed that. This really is a small place."

"And there is only one of you," she pointed out. "Unless Sven is hiding in the bedroom."

"You have a bigger place."

"With people constantly over there," she countered. "I think I've had only a few nights alone since moving in."

"And I hardly have anyone over. Ever."

"I like that I'm possibly the only girl you have ever had over," She smiled.

"You are the only girl," He replied. "Unless you count Grandma Pat."

"So I'm another first for you," She said. "It makes me special."

Spencer moved them into what he called, "The pathetic nook of a kitchen." Amy decided to make the tour more grand by opening up every cupboard and drawer she could find.

"You know, for a bachelor your cupboards are pretty well stocked," She commented.

"Well I can't depend on Grandma Pat to feed me all of the time."

The next room they went to was the bathroom. It was average sized with all the amenities, including a washer and dryer. There was a hamper full of clothes that clearly signaled laundry day. Finally proof that he was a bachelor, laundry didn't get washed until there was nothing else to wear.

For some strange design reason, there was also a sky light that gave you a view of pretty much everything except for the shower. "I wonder how many people have watched you while you're naked in here," Amy said.

"How many people do you think would spend time on the roof just to see me naked?" he laughed.

"Any female with in a 50 mile radius with an ounce of intelligence." Spencer didn't seem to believe her. "What, I'm a completely unbiased source who happens to think you are one sexy man Dr. Naked."

When they moved into the living room, she took her time examining the contents of the bookshelves while he stood back to watch her. One was completely filled with books, some of which she owned copies of herself. There were also a few impressively long titled, mind boggling, hard to understand, must be some kind of technical manual or textbook type book that she could only assume had something to do with one of his degrees. Amy took one of the books with the most monstrative title and held it out in front of her, "Do I get points if I pretend to know what this means?"

"Would you like me to explain it?" he asked. "I can be you teacher."

"Maybe later professor," she replied, moving on to the next bookshelf. "I'm don't done invading you privacy yet."

The second bookshelf had one more row of books and the rest was movies and to her delightful surprise, video games. It appeared her boyfriend spent his time playing Xbox and Wii. He had a couple sports game that he said were mostly for his friend and was the only way he stood a chance at playing with out making a fool of himself. He also had some action games like Halo, Dead or Alive and Splinter Cell, as well as fantasy games like Lord of the Rings and Jade Empire. Her favorite find of the day though was his copy of Rock Band.

"Yes! I can't believe you have Rock band," Amy said. "But where's the equipment?"

"In the closet," Spencer replied. "I don't take it out to play unless I have people over."

"We'll I'm people and we are playing," She demanded. "But first, I get to see your bedroom."

One side of Spencer's bedroom was rather plain. It had his bed, with a dark blue bed spread, a night stand and his bureau and closet. His room also had a sky light, which he had positioned his bed under. Amy couldn't help but think about what it would be like to make love to him under the stars at night.

The other side of the room was much different. That was were he held his collection of Star Trek memorabilia, which Amy couldn't help but explore. While keeping her hands to herself of course. He had a small movie case with the complete season of every series. And on the shelves and stands he had Star Trek action figures and of course the different versions of the Enterprise.

"They won't break if you touch them," Spencer said, amused that she was keeping her distance.

"How much trouble Am I in if I tell you that I only watch Star Trek: The Next Generation?" she asked.

"You don't think I'm a freak for having all of this?"

"Of course not," she replied. "It's obviously something you really love and I would never make fun of you for that."

"Then I'll have to teach you about the rest of the series," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Although turning you into a trekkie could be a lengthy process. How much time do you have?"

"As long as it takes," she replied. "But first, we must play Rock Band. If you want me to be you trekkie, then you are going to sing for me."

"I don't sing," he said, following her back out to the living room.

"You will for me."

"Won't," he replied. "And before we play, I need to feed you."

"How about you set up the game and make me an avatar while I make the food."

"I should be cooking for you," he argued. "It's my place."

"You cooked for me at my place," she countered. 'Now go."

While she sent Spencer off to put the Rock Band gear together, she disappeared around the corner into the kitchen. Looking through his food supply, she gather bread, a small can of spaghetti sauce, cheese and some pepperoni. Everything she needed for homemade pizza pockets.

It didn't take long to make but it was long enough for Spencer to have the game set up and start work on her avatar. Amy's jaw dropped when she saw what he had done. The avatar was wearing knee high leather boots, a pencil skirt and a shirt tied to show off her stomach. The hair was as close to Amy's shade as he could get and he had given her hazel eyes. The thing that shocked her was that he had made the boobs larger then in reality.

"What is that?" she asked, setting the food on the table and sitting down next to him.

"Um," he replied sheepishly while grabbing the food. "Your avatar?"

"And why is she dressed like a ho with a chest twice the size of mine?"

"It was an accident?" he said. When he saw she wasn't buying it he added, "I named her Angel."

"Well I hope you know that Angel wouldn't be able to walk erect in real life," Amy said. As they argued back and forth they ate the food she had made. she actually thought the whole thing was funny, but was enjoying giving Spencer a hard time. "Would you prefer my boobs to look like that?"

"No. I love your body the way it is," he said.

"Good answer."

Spencer fixed the avatar so the boobs were proportioned to the rest of her. He left the clothes as is though. "Better?"

"Yes. But now you definitely have to sing for me," she said, handing him the mic.

"I told you, I don't sing. I play guitar or drums."

Amy moved over and straddled his waist. Leaning down, she locked their lips together and ground her hips into his. When he moved his hands to cup her butt, she pushed the mic into his chest and backed away. "Now sing."

"Tease," he said. "Are you sure you want to play. We could just…."

"You could just sing to your trekkie," she interrupted. "and maybe she'll make it up to you."

"How does she plan on doing that?"

Amy grabbed the guitar and moved through the menu, looking for the song she wanted. "Sing this and you'll find out."

Spencer looked at the screen as the music began to play. "Oh, you did not."

"Sing."

Spencer picked up the mic and started singing conventional lover.

_Who left you hanging on that peg all alone?_

_You look near mint to me babe and I wanna make you my own_

_I __wanna be your captain, my Pon Farr is a-risin'_

_So step on over here girl, my love is enterprisin'_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me show you some conventional love_

_I don't mean to boast, I don't mean to brag (ooh love long and prosper)_

_But I'm a man whose only issues all come in mylar bags_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me give you my conventional love_

_I'll give you my heart, I'll treat you nice (ooh love long and prosper)_

_And the games that I play only have twenty-sided dice_

_They're polyhedral!_

_Let's hit the dealer's room and get you something fine_

_That collectors bust of Cthulhu reminds me of how you blow my mind_

_Now let me take you dancing in my best Starfleet dress uniform_

_You'll want to tap my mana once you've seen me perform_

Spencer moved over to sing in her ear for the next lines in the song.

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me show you some conventional love_

_I don't mean to boast, I don't mean to brag (ooh love long and prosper)_

_But I'm a man whose only issues all come in mylar bags_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me give you my conventional love_

_I'll give you my heart, I'll treat you nice (ooh love long and prosper)_

_And the games that I play only have twenty-sided dice_

_Uh oh Saving throw!_

Spencer was standing behind Amy now, and she wiggled he hips around, dancing to the music. The more the song went on, the closer the got until her was grinding into her from behind.

_And when we get to mating, I'll always treat you kind_

_I'll never bend you too far back or ever crease your spine_

_But there's one thing I won't promise, there's one thing I won't do_

_Can't leave you in the box babe, this collector is coming through_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me show you some conventional love_

_I don't mean to boast, I don't mean to brag (ooh love long and prosper)_

_But I'm a man whose only issues all come in mylar bags_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me give you my conventional love_

_I'll give you my heart, I'll treat you nice (ooh love long and prosper)_

_And the games that I play only have twenty-sided dice_

_Let me be your conventional lover_

_Let me give you my conventional love_

_I'll give you my heart, I'll treat you fine_

_And I'll make sweet love to you while we're watching Deep Space Nine _

"I don't know why you never sing," Amy said. "That was amazing."

"Liar."

"No really, it was. And I'm not just talking about the grinding. Although I am inspired now."

"How are you inspired?"

The food that Amy had made went forgotten as they continued their little game.

"My Pon Farr is a risin'," she replied, shutting the game off and setting the guitar aside.

"So step on over here girl," Spencer replied, holding his hand out. "My love is enterprisin'."

"What's your mission captain?" Amy giggled. "Or should I still be calling you General Mills?"

Instead of answering with words, Spencer pulled her into him and took command of her mouth. Running his hands down her back, he cupped her legs and pulled her up to straddle his waist. They stumbled back into the book case, but the impact didn't stop them. Spencer moved his lips to the front of her shirt, moving the fabric down with his chin so he could gain access to more skin. Amy pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

"You brought that in your ready bag?" he asked before retuning his lips to her flesh.

"I brought it to wear on the day back for you," she replied, weaving her hands into his hair.

"Thank you," he mumbled into her. Realizing he couldn't shed much more clothing and that he was not in a position for much control, Spencer pushed off of the book case, intent on walking her into the bedroom. In the process his foot caught on the drum set and wound up falling down with her onto the couch.

"Wa-ah!" Amy screamed as she fell back.

"Sorry," Spencer said, completely embarrassed. "Obviously that didn't go as planned."

"Well that was a fun ride any way," She giggled. "You ouch is more comfortable the mine." Amy reached her hand down to stroke him through hi pants. "Tell me, you are still fully functional aren't you?"

Spencer grinned, relieved his blunder hadn't ruined the mood. "In every way. I offer a wife variety of pleasuring."

"You Jewel, that's just what I wanted to hear!"

Amy started to work the buttons on his shirt. At the same time, Spencer was working on her pants and pulled away to free her of them by the time she had 3 of his buttons undone. Judging by his expression, he loved the pure lace panties Amy had to go with her bra. Amy however was frustrated. She Swung her legs over the side of the couch and grabbed Spencer by his shirt. Then she pushed him over to the wall next to his bedroom door, where he hit with a thud against the wall.

"Feeling a little aggressive?" He asked.

"You're going to be naked first this time," she said with a growl. She brushed her lips on the side of his neck as she slowly undid his shirt.

"Did you know that one of the greatest turn ons for a man is to have a woman take control?"

Amy trailed her finger down his chest and hooked it into the front of his pants. "Do I turn you on?"

Spencer gabbed her hips and pulled them onto his, grinding his erection into her through the fabric barriers they wore. "You tell me."

No more words were spoken as they took turns revolving around and pushing the other into the wall, door, bureau and finally floor of his room, all the time shedding clothes. Amy couldn't remember if she had reached her goal of undressing Spencer first. At the moment her focus was on Spencer, crawling up her body, planting kisses on her legs, stomach, chest and neck, ending his trail by her ear.

"Amy, the final frontier," he whispered. "These are the voyages of the Star-ship Reid. His mission, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

Amy giggled, realizing they were laying in front of his Star Trek display. Well, she had started it with the song. "Then by all means, Proceed at warp speed."

Spencer thrust into her, holding himself there as Amy arched her back and cried out his name. Planting her feet on the floor, she pushed up against him, urging him to continue. "More."

Spencer began moving again, slowly at first, looking into her eyes. He could see the lust that filled them and knew it was reflected in his own eyes as well. Placing a passionate kiss on her lips, he quickened his pace. Amy clung to his back and arched her back once more as her orgasm hit her. Spencer came right after her, as he continued to pump into her, making the pleasure last as long as possible. When his energy was spent, he collapsed in top of her.

After catching her breath, Amy asked, "So, Do you think the crew of the Enterprise enjoyed the show?"

****Autor' note: Gotta lovete Star Trek stuff. Those poor action figures. Their virgin eyes...we'll, they ain't virgin no more. **


	83. Chapter 83

****Author's note: I forgot to mention last chapter that the song lyrics I used are from the song _Conventional Lover_ by Speck and it is indeed a song on Rockband. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, Pon Farr is the mating cycle of the Vulcans on Star Trek. They basically go into heat every seven years and become violent and eventually die if they do not mate with someone to whom they are empathically bonded. **

Amy and Spencer had moved to his bed for some post coital snuggling bliss, where they started drifting off to sleep having gotten little rest the night before. It seemed that as soon as his eyes had closed, there was a knock on Spencer's door.

"Expecting company?" Amy asked, voice sleepy.

"No," Spencer replied. He gave Amy a quick kiss," stay here, I'll go see who it is." He grabbed a pair of pants and t-shirt and threw them on before going to the front door. Looking through the peephole, he saw two uniformed police officers. "What the…" he said before opening the door. "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon," the first officer said. "I'm officer Carrey and this is my partner Simmons. How are things going for you today?"

"Fine," Spencer replied, confused. "May I ask why you're here?"

"We got a call about a possible domestic dispute," Simmons said. "Are you sure things are fine?"

"What?" Spencer asked shocked. Who would have called in a domestic dispute on his apartment? And why?

"A neighbor heard some crashing coming from your apartment and a woman screaming," Carrey replied. "Is there any one here with you?"

Spencer deadpanned. They had heard that? And they thought he was beating her? Did it really sound like that? Wait, he couldn't think about that now. "My girlfriend is in the bedroom," He replied. "Just a second and I'll get her." He probably could have solved this faster if he just showed them his FBI credentials, but he didn't want to bring that into the mix. The last thing he needed was for this to somehow get back to the team. Or worse, just Morgan.

Spencer left the door open for the officers as he went to retrieve Amy. She had already put on his button down shirt. "Amy, you need to put on some pants and come out here with me."

"Why? Who's here?" She asked.

"There are a couple of cops out here. Some of the neighbors heard us crashing into things and they called in a domestic dispute," he said.

"Are you serious?" she said, grabbing her pants. "Your neighbors really think you would hurt some one?"

"Apparently," he replied. "And I need you as proof that I didn't."

They went out to the other room where Amy was greeted by the officers. "Good afternoon miss," Carrey said. "We got a call from a neighbor and they were concerned about what might be going on in here. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she replied, holding in her laughter at the whole situation. "I'm just spending the day with my boyfriend."

"And everything's going good?" Carrey asked. "No arguments? Nothing getting out of hand?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact, we don't really ever fight at all. We're pretty happy just spending the day together," she said. Hooking her arm around Spencer's waist she added, "Really happy actually."

The officers took in what she said and, noticing that she was wearing a mans shirt and the couples posture, put two and two together. "Alright then," Carrey said, with a grin to match his partners, "Just try to keep the noise down and have a nice day."

Amy waited until the cops left and Spencer and Spencer and her were sitting on the couch before bursting into laughter.

"Can you please tell me what is so funny about people walking in on us?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"In all fairness the officers knocked first and Grandma Pat only saw us kissing," Amy said. "Derek is the one who actually saw us doing something naughty, and that's because he lacks the skills required to knock on a door."

"You forgot about Beth," Spencer said.

"She didn't see anything either," Amy said. "Although she did hear us. Which I guess should have clued us in on being quiet. Especially in an apartment with other people around."

"Maybe that's why we've always been at your place."

"So your apartment has to go back to being a sex free zone? That's sad," Amy pouted. "So who do you think called you in for roughing me up?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied, absolutely perplexed as to who it could have been. "I didn't think any of my neighbors would think I was capable of that. If for no other reason then the fact that I don't look like I could beat my way out of a wet paper bag."

"That is the awesome thing about you," she smiled. "You are deceptively strong. All your muscles are hidden underneath those sweater vests and dress shirts."

"You don't like that way I dress?" he asked. he had never really cared about pleasing anyone with the kind of clothes e wore before. He liked what he picked out and that was enough for him. Then again he had never had anyone in his life that would have cared about how he dressed.

"No, I love it. You look sexy no matter what," she replied. "But I tell you if you wore skin tight shirts and jeans that showed off your butt every day, you could surpass Derek on the number of girls lusting after you. As it is, you're already giving him a run for his money."

"Are you trying to stroke my ego?"

"I think I stroked it well enough earlier. You tired me out,' she said. "It's nap time."

"I think you need to eat something first," he replied, his protective instinct over her kicking in. "You've barely eaten anything all day."

"Eat later. Nap now." she said, heading into the bedroom.

Knowing how useless it would be to argue with her, Spencer followed her into bed. He'd just make sure to get her to eat when they woke up. Stripping down to boxers for him and the shirt for her, they snuggled into bed together. Both were hoping not to be woken by another knock on the door.

A few hours later Amy woke up to an empty bed. She sat up to look around but Spencer was no where in sight. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and padded into the living room to find her missing boyfriend. While her position did not allow her to see into the kitchen, she could hear him moving around in there and smell something yummy in the making.

"What are you making?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and finding him hard at work, standing in front of the stove clad only in his purple plaid boxers.

Spencer jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to face the door. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he frowned. "I wanted to surprise you."

"With the fact that I woke up alone?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"With a dinner under the stars actually," he said. "Although said dinner will merely be under the skylight in my bedroom."

"Well I am still thoroughly surprised," she said. Amy walked over and wrapped her arms around Spencer's back. After placing a kiss on his shoulder she asked, "So what are you making?"

"Nothing fancy," he said. "Just spaghetti, cheesy garlic bread and some wine."

"Sound delicious. I'm starved."

"I wonder why," he said, smirking. "You've barely eaten anything in the past 24 hours and have been rather…active."

"Look who's talking." Amy picked up the bottle of wine to examine it. "So, since I didn't find this during my earlier exploration and you don't seem like the type to keep wine in stock and I highly doubt you went to the store in just your boxers, I'm guessing you've been up long enough to plan this. And I'm guessing you also got dressed, bought the wine and came back here to strip down again so it looked like you didn't go to any trouble. Am I right?"

"Are you profiling me?" He said, asking his own question instead of answering hers.

"Maybe a little," she replied. She hadn't really though about it to much before she said it. Hopefully he wasn't too mad. "Does that bother you?"

"Surprisingly not. It's not like I haven't done it to you," he said. "Most couples do it naturally any way, with out even realizing it. We just happen to have a job that highlights that ability."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she said.

With out talking about it, they had started working together to gather everything for dinner on a tray. Amy already knew were everything was since she opened up every cabinet and drawer he had earlier. With out any communication they seemed to dance around the kitchen in perfect order, getting everything they needed and never getting in each other's way even once.

After they were finished they moved into the bedroom together and sat side by side on his bed for there moonlit dinner. Spencer poured them each a glass of wine before setting the bottle off to the side.

"Mmm, this is good," Amy said after taking a sip. "You do know though that you didn't have to go out of your way to do anything special for me. I would have been happy with anything to had here."

"It wasn't out of my way. And I wanted to do it," He said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"What would you have done if I had woken up and thought you had abandoned me?"

"Apologize profusely upon my return and beg your forgiveness."

"Well that might be a bit over the top, but I appreciate it," she laughed. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not in the past few hours."

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you more.

"I loved you first," she countered.

"You can't prove that."

"Well you can't prove you love me more."

"Sure I can," he smiled. "I'm bigger."

"And just because you're bigger, you automatically love me more?"

"Of course. I'll prove it. Hold out your arms." Amy held her arms out at her sides like he asked. Spencer did the same, only his arm span was longer. "See. I love you more."

"How very scientific of you."

"I thought so."

"Only I never said I loved you that much."

"You don't?" He asked, a little hurt.

"Nope." Spencer frowned. "I love you so much that the whole universe could explode."

"Creative."

"Not really. I stole it from Jack," she admitted. "But it proves I love you more."

"Sure, you go ahead thinking that."

"I don't think, I know."

"You and Jack are close aren't you?" Spencer asked after a short pause. He couldn't help but notice how she lit up even more when she mentioned him.

"Of course, He's my little man." She smiled, then rubbed her hands together in like she was plotting something evil. "As Well as my partner in crime."

Amy handed Spencer her plate and wine glass which he moved to the night stand. Then they laid down together and looked up at the night sky. "So what have you done to corrupt his innocent mind?"

"Not much. We just have fun ganging up on his father. And Uncle Sean when he is around." Amy laughed as she remembered how they had spent the last Summer day together as a family. "You should see us when we have water balloon fights. The whole family gets involved."

"Even Hotch?" Spencer asked, having a hard time imagining his boss in anything so playful as a water balloon fight.

"Everyone." she grinned. "Especially if they don't want to. We drag them in anyway."

"So if I said no to a water balloon fight you would?" he asked, curios about the consequences.

"I would dump a bucket of water over your head as little man pegged the balloons at you." she said. "We did it to my mom last time."

"You did that to your mother?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Yea. It's easy to get away with it when you have Jack on your side."

They were quiet for a while after that, just laying in each other's arms and looking up at the sky. Spencer was running his fingers through Amy's hair while she drew lazy circles on his arm that was wrapped around her stomach. He could tell she was thinking about something, but whatever it was she didn't want to broach the subject herself.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, deciding her wanted to know even if she didn't want to say.

"Nothing."

"Angel," he replied in a disbelieving tone."

"Okay, so it's not nothing,' she admitted. "Just nothing we should be thinking about this soon."

"Such as?" he asked. He had a couple ideas of what it might be: marriage, living together. Both were wrong.

"I was thinking about Derek's comment he made this morning that you did a spit take to," she said warily. "The one about me being pregnant."

Spencer froze.


	84. Chapter 84

****Author's note: You all seemed upset with how I ended the last chapter. I can't imagine why... :) Maybe this will cheer you up!**

Spencer lay frozen beside Amy. He couldn't believe what was going through her mind. There was no way she could be pregnant. Well, not exactly no way, but they had been using protection. Of course they had only been using the pill and hadn't once used a condom. And the pill was only 92-98% effective. The average condom was 98% effective as well. If they had been using both then there would be no need to worry.

But then again it was too soon for her to know if she was pregnant any way. They had only been having sex for a week. It would take a few weeks for any symptoms to show. So while statistically it could be possible for her to be pregnant, there was no reason for her to be considering it. So why bring it up?

"I told you it was to early to talk about that," Amy said after he didn't comment. "I freaked you out."

"I'm not freaked," He said, not knowing who he was trying to convince more, him or her. "I'm just wondering why you are thinking about that if you said it's to early. I mean, there's no way for you to know if you are right?"

That was half true. The real reason was that he was a little freaked. He had never given much thought to having kids, mostly because he had never had anyone worth thinking about it with. Now that he had Amy he wasn't so sure how good and idea kids were. Part of him wanted to be a father, too see Amy carrying his child, to have a little face that was the perfect combination of them both.

The other side of him was terrified. He didn't have any experience with kids. Even one of his 'Reid effects' was that kids hated him. and he didn't have a great example of a father to look up to. So how could he possibly make a good father himself? Not to mention the chances of passing on the schizophrenic gene to his kids. There was no denying the possibility and no kid deserved that.

But what if having kids was a deal breaker with Amy? What if she left him because he wasn't sure?

"No, I wouldn't know. And I don't think I am. I was just wondering why you did a spit take," she said, in answer to his question. "I didn't know it would freak you out that much."

"Your brother did a spit take too," Spencer said. "A bigger one actually. I thought he was going to die for a minute."

"Aaron spit takes whenever anyone jokes about me being pregnant." She said with a laugh, also noting how he avoided her inquiry. "You should have seen him when my mom said I was next in line after Haley had Jack."

"So he's done that with all of your boyfriends?"

"Yes. Though I think he would react differently if he knew it was you."

"I doubt it," he said. "But it's too early to think about that yet. I just got you I'm not ready to share you with a kid. Even if it is mine."

Amy laughed. "You are a selfish man."

"Only when it comes to you."

After the uncomfortable talk about kids, for which Amy still didn't have a satisfactory answer, her and Spencer fell asleep gazing at the stars. While part of her would have liked to continue talking about the whole topic of kids, she understood how he felt, it was too early. She knew that having kids was out of the question, but she wanted to know if it would ever be in question.

Even with those thoughts in the back of her mind, it didn't take away from the comfortable silences that fell between them. That was one of the things she loved most about being with Spencer, she was just as happy laying nestled in his arms doing and saying nothing as she was having their long conversations about anything that crossed their minds. She had never had that with anyone before and it was a nice feeling.

Amy didn't know how late it was when she had finally drifted off to sleep, but when she opened her eyes she could see the sun high in the sky through Spencer's skylight. It must have been at least some time in the late morning if not already afternoon. She rarely slept that late, but she was fairly exhausted after her recent activities. Amy yawned as she stretched slightly against Spencer's warm body.

"Good afternoon beautiful," Spencer said, smiling down at her.

Amy pushed away so that she was laying on her side facing him. "You're awake. What time is it?"

"A little after one," he replied. "You must have been exhausted."

"I wonder why," she grinned. after giving him a good morning/ afternoon kiss she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while."

"And you spent your time watching me sleep?" she asked, thinking he must have been bored out of his mind.

Spencer however enjoyed the experience. As beautiful as he found her when she was awake, she was that much more so while she was sleeping peacefully at his side. "I didn't mind it at all. You look even more angelic while you sleep," he said. "Besides, I would hate for you to wake up wondering where I am again."

"Well that is incredibly sweet," she said, giving him another kiss. "But I would hate for you to feel trapped in bed with me."

"Believe me my love, I never feel trapped in bed with you. And even if I was, I am a more then willing prisoner," he winked.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you out on parole," She said. Spencer gave her a puzzled look. "It's Sunday dear, time to go meet my family."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in victory.

"Oh stop it."

"No, seriously," he said. "I may not be that enthusiastic, but the closer it gets to meeting them, the less nervous I'm getting. In reality, Hotch is my biggest concern and he already knows me. Now much could his opinion change just because I'm dating his sister?"

While Amy could think of several possibilities on how Aaron's attitude could change, she wasn't going to tell Spencer that and get him all nervous again. "Exactly," she said. "Now just keep that in mind while you get ready. After you're dressed we'll go to my place for clothes for me. I have nothing in my go bag for family time."

"First, you nee breakfast," he said, climbing out of the bed after her.

"What is your obsession with feeding me?" she asked, half laughing.

"Can I help it if I want to take care of you?" he replied. "How would it look to your family if you died of malnutrition because you're spending all of your time with me?"

"Ridiculous argument taken," she said. "Lets eat."

Their breakfast consisted of pancakes with pure Vermont maple syrup (because according to Spencer, anything else is not real maple syrup), coffee (of the rocket fuel variety), and fruit salad (still nutritious even if it came form a can). After they were done, Amy sent Spencer to get showered and dressed while she did the dishes from breakfast as well as dinner last night.

Once they were clean and put back in place, she walked into the bedroom to find Spencer already showered and picking out clothes. That would have been fine except he was choosing clothes he would normally reserve for work. She knew it was most likely because he wasn't used to Aaron seeing him in anything else and he was also probably trying to impress her family. Evidently he wasn't as calm as he would like her to believe.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"A towel," he replied as he picked out a purple tie with blue stripes.

"Smart ass. That's not what I meant."

"I thought you liked the way I dressed?" he asked. He was already unsure about what to wear to meet her mother, now he was even more confused.

"I do. But those are work clothes," she said. "That's not how you normally dress on your days off."

"But I want your mom to like me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "My mother isn't going to judge you based on your clothes. Unless of course you go over in a pink tutu with sparkly fairy wings."

"Damn. That was my next choice." Amy took it upon herself to solve his crisis. searching though his clothes she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt that read 'pour the coffee and back away slowly.' "You really want me to wear that shirt?"

"Absolutely. I mean, you can change if you want," she said. "But this shirt is perfect. If I really wanted to be dorky, I could wear mine to match."

"You have one too?"

"Yup. Except mine has a picture of a teddy bear holding out a coffee mug."

Spencer put on the clothes Amy had selected while she enjoyed the view of watching him dress. Afterwards they took her car over to her place with Spencer in the driver's seat. Once there, Amy hopped in the shower, leaving Spencer to his own devices in her absence. Although he had already been to her place numerous times, Spencer still felt the need to walk around and explore. Since she had only lived here around a month, she was still doing some decorating.

One of her new additions he noticed was a collage hanging above the couch. It had pictures of her and Beth with those glow in the dark necklaces that people always have on at the fireworks on the 4th of July, but they were completely wrapped around them from head to toe. There were also pictures of various family and friends having fun in the pool as well as running around with squirt guns and eating out at a barbecue. Mixed in with all of that were pictures of fireworks, small animals and flowers. Above all of that was a bold colored label marking the collage as 'Summertime Fun.'

Spencer decided to sit down on the couch to finish waiting. That's when he noticed two more framed pictures on the coffee table. They were hand drawn and he realized they must have been the sketches she had been working on. He finally had a chance to see them. It shouldn't bother her that much considering she had left them out on the table.

The first one he picked up was of him. It was a full body sketch with him leaned back in once of the seats on the jet, sleeping. He wondered when she had decided to draw that and how much of it was done form memory. The second one was a sketch of the two of them. Spencer was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her while her arms wrested on top of his. They were standing in front of a lilac tree with the flowers in full bloom.

That picture interested him the most, not only because it was of the two of them, but because they had never been near any lilac trees together. This one was obviously done from her imagination, but why had she chosen lilac trees? She could have just as easily done one of them together at the park.

"So you finally got to see the sketches I hid from you," Amy said, surprising him and entering the room. She was freshly showered and dressed in blue jean Capri's and a purple tank top, with her hair still slightly damp and pulled into a pony tail. "Do you like them?"

"They're great," he said, a big smile on his face and his voice full of sincerity. "When did you draw them?"

"Well the one of just you I was working on the first time you came to my place," she replied.

"I was the first person on the team you chose to do a sketch of?" he asked, flattered that she had just met him but had obviously felt something for him from the beginning.

"Of course. I thought you were hot. Hated the fact that we were on a team together and I wasn't able to do anything about it." Spencer chuckled. "Okay, so we eventually did something about it. But until then, that picture was my art therapy to work through it."

"And the other one?"

"That one I'm a little embarrassed about," she said shyly.

"Why?" he asked. "That one is my favorite."

"Because I started it before we were even together," she said.

Spencer was surprised by her admission. He had thought about her a lot before they had actually gotten together, so it really shouldn't have shocked him that she did the same, but for some reason it did. "How long before?"

"You remember the night we had our little tickle war?" she asked. Spencer nodded. "the next day."

Okay, so it wasn't that long before they had gotten together. But still. "I think I just fell in love with you again."

"You don't find me slightly creepy stalkerish?' she asked, still a little unsure about the picture.

"Nope. Zero creepiness. So," he said, drawing out the o. "Can I keep it?"

"You want to take it home with you?"

"Well I would take the other one," he grinned. "But having a picture of myself in my apartment would be a little weird. If you want to keep it though, I understand."

"No, you can have it," she said, handing him the picture. "I'll just draw myself a new one at some point."

Since they were both finally ready and it was now after 3, Spencer and Amy headed over to Aaron's place. this time Amy was in the driver's seat and when she pulled into the driveway, Spencer paused before getting out of the car. "I think all my nervousness just came flooding back."

Amy reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine."

They walked to the door hand in hand. When Amy knocked, they were greeted by the door opening to Aaron and Sean with Jack standing in front of them. All three had there arms crossed over their chests. Sean and Jack had both met Spencer before, but seeing him with Amy made their jaws drop. Aaron was a different matter entirely.

"Hello Reid," Aaron said, not a hint of surprise in his voice.

****Author's note: OMG! It's finally upon us. The chapter where Spencer is introduced to Aaron as Amy's boyfriend. Are you liking this ending any better? Or am I just completely evil and you want to reach through the computer and smack me?**


	85. Chapter 85

****Author's note: **sniffling** I shouldn't have suggested smacking me through the computer. Now I have hand shaped bruises all over. I think I need to see a doctor. Oh Spencer! (Yes, I realize he's not _that kind_ of doctor. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have the medicine I need to make me feel better!)**

If Spencer's nerves weren't going haywire before, they were certainly on fire now. Forget the fact that Jack was standing in front of the group, it was still an impressive display. nervousness was nothing now, he was scared. Hotch had obviously figured them out and had been expecting him. This was either a carefully orchestrated intimidation tactic to get a reaction out of him, which was working, or he was really in trouble.

Amy knew instantly what her brother's were doing and she was less then impressed. "Really guys, trying to scare my boyfriend off?" Aaron's eyes widened slightly when Amy basically confirmed that Spencer was his boyfriend, but they quickly returned to normal as he continued to stare out at them. "Aren't you a little old for this game?"

"No," Jack replied, with a quick smile before returning to a neutral expression and starring back at Spencer. He was just like his dad.

"And you dragged Jack into this too," she said, holding back her laughter. The idea of Jack trying to intimidate Spencer into submission was just hilarious. While they hadn't spent a lot of time together, Jack and Spencer had met and knew each other. It was obvious Aaron hadn't told Jack who his Aunt was dating and he was still processing the fact that it was Spencer.

"We didn't drag him into it," Sean said. "He wanted to help."

Amy couldn't tell if Sean was expecting Spencer or not. They had met once before as well, but that didn't;t mean it would be any easier. It's not like he wouldn't give Spencer a chance and get to know him first, he was just more likely to be pestering him with questions. And there was no telling what kind of questions they would be.

"So Aaron," Amy said. "You obviously knew it was Spencer."

"I had a feeling," he replied, voice calm and lips holding a trace of a smile.

"And did you share this feeling with anyone else?" she asked.

"No. I wanted to know for sure before I said anything."

"I see. Well, you already know him so no introductions are really necessary. And I know you two have met him as well, but," Amy wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist and his automatically went around her shoulders. "This is my Boyfriend Spencer."

Sean held out his hand and chuckled as Spencer nervously reached out to shake it. "Relax man, we wont kill you. Just letting you know that she has someone to watch her back."

"Yea," Jack said.

Spencer bent down so he was eye level with Jack and smiled at him. He found it adorable how he was standing in line to defend his aunt. "So, You are one of her protectors to huh?"

"Uh huh," Jack replied.

"I think you might be the scariest of the bunch," Spencer said.

"That's right," Jack grinned. "So you better watch your back."

"The translation to all of this is that they are being over protective ape like brother's and a little chimp like nephew," She added, looking down at Jack. "And they are trying to intimidate you." Amy smiled inwardly at the exchange between Spencer and Jack. She had a feeling they would be getting along just fine.

"Well, they have every right to be over protective if they think it will keep you safe," Spencer said standing up. "Not that I'm really any danger to you."

"Good Answer," Sean said. "So far you are making a good first impression as her boyfriend."

"Great," Amy said. "Now can we go inside?"

"Not yet. I need to talk to you two first," Aaron said. Amy groaned in frustration as she buried her face into Spencer's side. "Sean, can you take Jack inside please?"

"Why do I gotta go inside?" Jack whined.

"Because daddy needs to talk to Amy and Spencer about adult stuff," Sean said. Jack still didn't look to happy about the idea. "Come on, I'll give you a shoulder ride."

That seemed to brighten Jack's spirits and he climbed up on to Sean's shoulders. Once they were inside, Aaron stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him.

"So exactly how long have you been sneaking around with my sister behind my back?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron Hotchner!" Amy warned. "Don't you dare..."

Spencer stopped Amy before she got any further. "It's okay Amy," he said. Turning to Aaron he continued, "I don't really like the term sneaking around because it implies we were doing something wrong and we weren't. However I guess you have a right to be upset since I've known you for over five years and it does seem like I some how betrayed your trust and snuck around with your sister. That wasn't our intention though. We kept it quiet at first while we were figuring things out. We also didn't want to bring any one else into it until we figured out how things were going to play out at work.

I know it probably seems like we haven't thought things through, but we have. Amy means a lot to me and I'm willing to go through whatever we have to in order to keep her in my life. You may think we haven't known each toher long enough to know or feel like we're ready to risk it. And you're right, we haven't known each other that long. But I've gotten to know her well in the time that we have spent together. I know how much of a special person she is and that I'll never find any one else like her. I don't want you or any one else to risk your job for us though and if you have to take me off of the team, I'm willing to go. But I'm also hoping you'll be happy for us no matter what happens."

Spencer had no idea where he got the courage to say everything he just did, but once he started he couldn't stop. He wasn't sure how Hotch would take it all, but he felt he needed to explain everything and let him know that it wasn't just some fling and that Amy was important to him. He refrained form using the word love so that he didn't scare Hotch into an even more protective mode. Though it was probably pretty obvious from his speech that he did love her.

While Spencer's gaze was fixed on Aaron through out his speech, Amy's was fixed on Spencer. A small part of her caught onto the fact that he had already announced he was willing to leave his job, something they had already discussed and not come to an agreement on. It didn't make her happy to him say that, but it was completely eclipsed by everything else. She couldn't believe how he had laid everything out and explained to her brother in no uncertain terms just how much he was already invested in the relationship. All they way up until arriving she could tell how nervous he was, and yet all she could see now was confidence. It was incredibly overpowering and overwhelmingly attractive. If Aaron wasn't impressed, then there was something wrong with him.

"Wow," Aaron said after a long pause. You could tell by his tone that he was indeed blown away by what Spencer had admitted. "All I wanted to know was how long you two had been together."

Amy laughed. "Sure, that's all you really wanted."

"I guess it's good to know you're taking this seriously." Aaron added.

"14 days," Spencer said.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked.

"You said you really wanted to know how long we've been together," He replied. "It's been 14 days."

Aaron cracked a smile. Instead of simply saying two weeks, Spencer used days. Clearly he had been keeping track. "Only two weeks and you're already brave enough to meet the family?"

"I had a friend try to fix me up last week," Spencer explained. "It was uncomfortable, especially because we weren't telling anyone. I don't want to deal with that again. And Amy agreed that we shouldn't have to hide and give off the impression that we are ashamed."

"Besides," Amy added. "You were the one who insisted I bring General Mills to dinner. You wanted to know before the rest of the team, and now you do." Well, besides Derek that is. But she didn't really want to explain to her brother how he had found out. "We are planning on telling them tomorrow."

Aaron sighed and thought about the new information. "We can keep this just amongst the team for as long as possible," he said. "But if you two intend on staying together then you need to realize that it's bound to get around at some point. When that happen, I'll do everything I can to help, but the decision to keep you both on the team ultimately wont be up to me."

"We know," Amy said. "And we aren't asking for any help. Technically, we aren't Even breaking any rules."

"The fraternization rules specifically state no relationships between superiors and subordinates. Amy and I have the same rank."

"You still have to understand that we were lucky enough to get away with Amy and I being on the team together," he replied. he didn't want them to think he was against them, but he had to make sure they knew all the details. "Even with out Strauss on our backs, we still have to be careful. You need to be prepared that the out come might not be as generous with your relationship. And with it, all of our actions could come under question."

"Is this your way of saying we are stupid to even consider dating each other?" Amy asked. She realized the necessity of bringing up the negative, but they had already thought about it and she didn't want to deal with any of it right now.

"No, that's my way of looking out for both of you and letting you know what's ahead," Aaron said. Spencer noted that not only was he still holding a smile, but he had included Spencer in the fact that he was looking out for them. That had to be a good sign. "Believe it or not, I am happy for you both. I saw this coming from the beginning."

"You did?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. You two are exactly the kind of person the other needs," Aaron said.

"We'll you think you could have given us a heads up maybe?" Amy said. "Heck, we could have gotten together five years ago. Saved us both a lot of trouble."

"I think you two have done fine on your own," he laughed. "but don't think for a minute that it lets you off of the hook Reid. "No matter how good you may be, that still doesn't mean I think you are good enough of my sister."

"I understand. No one is ever going to be good enough for her," Spencer replied. "But I can certainly try."

"What is this not good enough for me bull crap? When did you become my father?" Amy asked her brother jokingly.

"I'm not," he replied. "But I am your big brother."

"Who knows what type of man Spencer is," she said. "Out of all the men out there, who would you rather I be with?"

"That's a very logical argument," Aaron said. "But logic doesn't apply here. And it's not like I said I didn't approve of him."

Before Amy or Spencer could respond, the door opened and Sean walked out. "Alright you three have had long enough," he said. "It's time I get to talk with Spencer here. Amy, mom wants you in the kitchen."

"Does she really?" Amy asked. "Or do you just want me to go and leave Spencer to fend for himself?"

"Both," he grinned.

"Go see what she wants," Spencer said. "I'll be fine."

"Remember that I can still kick your ass," She said, pointing a finger at Sean. "So you better be nice to him."

"When am I not nice?"

"I'll be fine," Spencer repeated. "What could they possibly do to me?"

Before she went inside, Spencer pulled Amy in for a kiss. It was just a quick kiss on the lips, but it was enough to let Amy know he would indeed be fine. With one last glare at Sean, she went inside and closed the door behind her. That Spencer was left alone on the porch with Amy's two big brother's.

"So," Sean said, eying Spencer. "You're already brave enough to kiss our sister in front of us huh?"


	86. Chapter 86

The realization of what he had just done hit Spencer. At the time he was more concerned with comforting Amy and the fact that her brothers were standing their didn't even register. Of course now that it had registered, there wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, it was only a quick kiss right?

Since he had already gained approval from Hotch and, realizing that it was most likely a test of some sorts from Sean, Spencer tried to relax. He figured the best way to handle this was to try and be calm. "I wasn't aware that kissing my girlfriends constituted an act of bravery," he quipped.

Aaron chuckled at Spencer's new seemingly cocky attitude. He knew it was both a reaction to his new found relationship with Amy and also in part a way to try and obtain favor from Amy's family. It wasn't really that far off from his normal behavior, but it was slightly out of character for him to be this confident given the situation.

Sean was equally impressed with Spencer's response and responded to it with a laugh of his own. "I think I'm going to like you man," he said. "Have you given him the big brother speech yet Aaron?"

"No," Aaron said. "Tough I don't think he needs it."

"Nonsense. Of course he needs it."

"He did inform me that I would never be good enough for Amy," Spencer said.

"Well that's part of it," Sean said. "What he didn't mention was that if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, then we reserve the right to retaliate in any way we see fit."

Spencer knew that a threat like that was inevitable and the trace of humor in Sean's voice helped set him at ease. It also helped that off to the side Hotch was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sure, there was no doubt that they could follow through with the threat if they wanted to, but that was highly unlikely. Especially since Spencer didn't plan on doing anything that would require them to.

"I had a feeling one of you would wind up saying that," Spence said. "And while I can't say that I will never do anything to mess up, I can promise that I will never intentionally hurt her. I'm not that kind of guy. And I'm sure Hotch can tell you that I'm not."

"Wow," Sean said, stunned by what Spencer had told him. "You reallt aren't like any of the other guys. I'm really impressed."

"Why?" Spencer asked automatically. He wasn't sure why he cared, since it seemed that Sean was going to give him the green light, but he also wasn't sure what he had done to impress anyone. He was just being honest.

"You didn't try lying to us," he stated. "I wasn't even that Honest to Lyssa's parents."

"Why would I lie?" Spencer asked, still confused.

"Because every other guy Amy has dated has told us he would never hurt her under any circumstances. It's not an easy promise to keep and they never followed through. And some were worse then others," Aaron said, explaining the situation to Spencer. "But like I said, I don't think you need the threat."

"Thank you," Spencer said, relieved by Hotch's reaction. "I know it's probably not the easiest thing to find out that I"m dating your sister. It means a lot that you trust me."

"Like you said before, we've known each other for over five years. I think you've earned my trust during that time," Aaron replied. "And hopefully Sean trusts my judgment enough to give you an easier time then he would any other guy."

"What?" Sean said, looking like the fun had been sucked out of him. "Why do you have to spoil my fun?"

"Because Reid doesn't need the Sean experience," Aaron said.

"Sorry man," Spencer said to Sean.

"Trust me," Aaron said. "You're not."

"Fine, take away some of my fun," Sean said. "But now we get to go meet mom."

Spencer took a deep breathe and they headed into the house.

* * *

Amy walked into her brother's kitchen to find her mother and Lyssa, Sean's girlfriend, working on dinner. He mom looked young for 59, a sign that she had taken care of herself well over her life. The only real signs of age was the grey hair streaking through her black locks and the laugh lines on her face. While Amy's father had died some years ago, Her mother still wore both her engagement ring and wedding band, though they had moved to her left hand.

Lyssa was a year younger then Amy, and she too wore a ring. Sean had proposed to her a few months ago after years of an on again off again relationship. He had finally worked up the courage to make it a permanent on again relationship, and if they ever finished planning the wedding, Amy would have a new sister by the new year.

Lyssa was 5'9", making her taller then Amy. She had long wavy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, which she wore loose the majority of the time. Amy never understood how she could stand it, especially since she worked in a day care where the kids were constantly playing with it. One of these days, Amy was sure a kid would wind up taking scissors to it.

Amy's little nephew Jack was MIA, most likely in the living room watching cartoons or playing his DS. "Hey mommy," Amy said. "You wanted me?"

"Oh, so now you come to see me," her mother responded, turning away from the counter to face Amy.

"It's not my fault," Amy defended. "Aaron kept me outside because he _had_ to talk to me."

"So that explains tonight," she said. "What about the entire month you've been back here, hmm?"

"I've called you," Amy said meekly. "And I came to see you the first day I was back. Doesn't that count?" She really didn't have a great excuse for not seeing her mother until now, so she had every right to be mad.

"A phone call I could have got form Cambridge. And that visit, however lovely, was a short one," she replied. "I think I deserve more after having you live an entire ocean away from me for five years. But no. My only daughter moves back to her family and what is the first thing she does? She goes and gets herself a boyfriend to spend all of her time with. Can you believe that Lyssa?"

"No, I can't. He must be one hell of a guy. But even then I can't imagine why she would rather find some guy to suck face with instead of visiting her loving family who has missed her dearly," Lyssa said. "I know I would never act so cruel."

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm bad. I'm evil. I'm scum. I'm not worthy," Amy said, exasperated by their obviously planned game of guilt. "Is this what you wanted me in here for?"

"Partially," her mother said.

"Did Sean know?'

"Oh yea," Lyssa smiled.

"Well, he's dead," Amy replied. "Good thing you have two sons mom. You carry a spare."

"You can't kill him yet," Lyssa said. "We haven't done the paper work yet so that I'm the beneficiary of his life insurance. If he dies now, I'll get nothing. I won't even be part of the family for another 7 months."

"See mom! I told you she had an ulterior motive to marrying Sean," Amy said, pointing a finger at her future sister in law.

Her mother's only response was to jokingly say, "Can't you at least wait to kill him until after I have some more grand kids?"

"Oh come on mom," Amy groaned. "Aren't you a little more original then the typical mother who is obsessed with her children having children."

"Not really, no," she said. "At my age, you need grand kids."

"Oh please," Amy said. "You're not that old."

"Well Sean and I aren't even married yet," Lyssa said.

"That's right, cause it takes a wedding band on your hand to conceive a child," Amy said sarcastically. "And you would be married by now if it didn't take you so dang long to plan a wedding."

"Lets see you say that when it's your turn to plan a wedding," her mother quipped.

"Hey, we just started dating," Amy said. "Why are you trying to marry me off already?"

"Because that's also what women my age want," she replied. "Their children happily married."

Lyssa laughed. "Okay, we wont marry you off yet. But if as you said, it doesn't take a wedding band to conceive, then you can go next," she said. Turning to Mrs. Hotchner she said, "You want grand kids, I'm sure Amy can help you out."

"Hey, hey, hey," Sean said, entering the kitchen with Aaron and Spencer behind them, all wearing equally shocked expressions about what they had just heard. "Don't go pimping my sister out as a baby making machine."

"Please, what pimping her out? I was talking about her boyfriend being her baby daddy," Lyssa said. Spencer shifted nervously behind the Hotchner brothers. "And would you rather it be us next in line for a baby?"

"Well no, but..." Sean said.

"How about no one turns into a baby machine," Aaron said. "An mom can wait the appropriate amount of time for more grandchildren."

"And when will that be?" His mom asked, looking at Spencer.

"Uh...I...Umm" Spencer stuttered. What was with all the talk about kids lately? Was this supposed to be some sort of sign or something?

"Relax, I'm just having some fun. It's the price you pay for keeping my daughter occupied and therefore unable to visit me," she said. She gave Spencer an appraising look before adding, "So you're the boyfriend?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hotchner," He replied, still nervous "My name is Spencer Reid."

Everyone in the room but Amy chuckled, leaving Spencer to wonder what he had said that was so funny. Amy moved to his side and grabbed his hand, hoping to alleviate his nerves.

"Sorry," Amy said. "I kind of forgot to mention that no one calls my mom Mrs. Hotchner. unless of course they have incurred her wrath, in which case it's their only safe bet."

"Since you seem to make Amy happy, you can call me JoAnn," Mrs Hotchner smiled.

"If you are really brave, you might get away with calling her Jojo," Lyssa said.

"He seems full of bravery today," Aaron said. "Meeting the family."

"Mauling our sister in front of us," Sean added.

"What mauling?" Amy asked. "It was a peck on the lips."

"You two aren't trying to scare Spencer away now are you?" JoAnn asked sternly.

"No mom," they said in unison, both looking like five-year-olds about to be sent to their rooms with out dessert.

"See, this will make up for everything you have to go through," Amy said. "Spending time with my family means you'll get to see Aaron in a completely different light. When he's at work he is all stern, focused, driven and scary. At home and facing the wrath of mom? He's a little kid about to wet his pants."

"On second though," Aaron said, turning his stern look on his sister. "Maybe I'm not so happy about the two of you dating."

"Well tough luck dip stick," Amy replied. "Cause we are."

"I can still fire you, you know."

"Aaron and Amy Hotchner! That's enough!" Their mother ordered. "What kind of impression do you think you are giving of our family?"

"An accurate one?" Amy tried. Her mother used the patented Hotchner stare on her. "Sorry mom."

"Sorry mom," Aaron repeated.

"I actually find it amusing," Spencer said. Not only did he enjoy seeing Hotch acting so different, he liked the family feeling. He didn't have any of this growing up, and he liked to think that if things worked out with him and Amy, he would be a part of this some day.

"Babe, don't. You'll be next on her list," Amy said through tight lips like it was a secret.

"Now why would I be mad at him for giving his honest opinion? Or for defending you and trying to get you out of trouble?" JoAnn asked.

"What the?" Amy squeeked. "why do you like the people we date more then your own kids?"

"Why are you complaining?" Lyssa asked. "It means he gets a free pass."

"I...good point," Amy said. "Shutting up now." She looked up at Spencer. "That's my future sister by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Spencer said, greeting Sean's girlfriend. "So do you get a free pass as well?"

"Nah. I'm in so deep I'm like one of her own," Lyssa said. "She still loves me the most though. Well, until you cam along that is. Now I might have competition."

"Please, there is no competition," Sean said to his fiancee, "Mom has known you for years. there is no way Doc here can take your place."

"Excuse me?" Amy said. "Spencer happens to be a certified genius with 3 Phds. I bet he could help mom finish the crossword in no time flat."

"And Lyssa and mo have their scrapbooking parties they share," Sean countered. "Can your boyfriend beat that?"

"In his sleep," Amy retorted. "Spencer can read 20,000 words a minute and has probably read enough books to discuss with mom for years. And I'm sure he could catch up in no times fast for any book he hasn't read that she has."

The four other people in the kitchen watched as brother and sister bantered back and forth.

"Are they really having a 'my horse is bigger then your horse' fight?" Lyssa asked laughing.

"Yes. And no offense, but my horse is winning," Amy said.

"Like hell he is," Sean replied.

"Fine, We'll have a tie breaker," Amy said. "Aaron, who wins?"

Aaron threw his hands up in defense and took a step back," Don't drag me into this."

"But mom just met him," Amy said. "She can't be the judge." Amy took a few second to think before saying, "Wait! I have and idea. Jack can judge!"

"How's that going to work?" Aaron asked. "He just found out you're dating. Do you really think Spencer is on his list of favorites right now? Not to mention the fact that you are trying to drag my son into this?

"Jack can handle it," Amy said. "Besides, this way Sean can't complain about it being unfair. Oh Jack! I need you for a minute!"

Jack cam running into the kitchen after being called to. Looking up at all the adults in the room he asked, "What?"

"Who's cooler," Amy asked. "Spencer or Lyssa?"


	87. Chapter 87

Jack stood as the center of attention while everyone awaited his answer.

"Nice way to put our nephew on the spot Ames," Sean said.

"You don't have to answer that question Jack," Spencer said.

"You afraid there Doc?" Sean asked. "Maybe he should answer."

"I'm not afraid," Spencer defended. "I don't expect him to think I'm cooler. I just don't want to have Jack answer a question if it makes him uncomfortable."

"Suck up," Sean quipped.

"Spencer," Jack said.

"Yea," Spencer replied, thinking that Jack wanted his attention for something.

"Spencer's the coolest," he said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Sean groaned.

"Jack, that's not very nice," Aaron said. "Don't you think you might have hurt Lyssa's feelings?"

"Sorry," Jack said to Lyssa. "I still think you're cool and everything. But Spencer fights bad guys with Daddy and Amy."

"Well if that's the reason, then You're forgiven," Lyssa's smiled, bending down to hug Jack. "I think their job is pretty cool too. And now you have another super hero for your collection."

"Spencer the super hero," Amy smiled. "He needs a super hero name. What's it gonna be?"

"Look at me," Spencer said. "I'm scrawny man." He still couldn't believe Jack had picked him as the coolest. Regardless of his job, Spencer never thought of himself as a cool guy. He'd grown up all his life being a geek.

Amy laughed. "That is so not going to work."

"No," Jack said. "Daddy told me you're really smart. And you're a doctor." Jack gave it some thought before saying, "You can be Dr. Knowledge. Beating the bad guys with your awesome brain power."

"Dr. Knowledge, Captain America and Miss Incredimazing," Lyssa said.

"Incredimazing?" Spencer asked.

"We couldn't decide if I was incredible or amazing," Amy said. "So I'm both."

"Well then Jack, does Dr. Knowledge have your permission to date Miss Indredimazing?" Spencer asked, kneeling down to his level.

"No," Jack said. "You still have some work to do." With that, jack was back off to the other room.

"Okay," Spencer said. "do I get any help trying to figure this out?"

"Nope," Sean said.

"You're on your own," Aaron added.

Amy shrugged he shoulders. "This is the first time he's done this. I have no clue how to help you out."

"Fantastic," Spencer breathed, standing back up.

"Its the price you pay for dating a woman with two older brothers and a protective nephew," Sean said.

"And you two?" Amy asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Aaron said. "Spencer is fine. Jack might be the hardest one to win over."

"Hey," Sean said. I haven't given my approval yet. Just because your different then the others right now doesn't mean you're okay to date my sister."

"I believe it's Amy's decision on who she dates, regardless of if you approve or not," JoAnn said. "Now let Spencer be and you two go head off and find something useful to do with yourselves. It's my turn to talk with him."

"You tell them mom," Amy grinned.

"You can run off too," she said.

"what?" Amy whined.

"You've spent enough time with him while neglecting me," she said. "Now I get to find out what is so interesting that kept you away."

"But if you send me off, how is that spending time with you?" Amy countered.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Spencer decided the smartest thing to do was to stay out of it. He didn't mind the idea of one on one with Amy's mom. If it was true that JoAnn was easier on the people her children dated, and she truly felt the decision was up to Amy on who that was, then he would stand a good chance either way on gaining her approval. Whether he needed it or not, he wanted it.

"Come on," Lyssa said, tugging on Amy's arm. "We are in need of some girl talk any way."

"Looks like you're out voted," Aaron grinned.

"Spencer wants me to stay," Amy said.

"Don't drag him into this," Lyssa said. "He's out numbered too."

"Yea little sissy," Sean said. "Don't make it any harder on him."

"Watch it," Amy said. "I have permission from you fiancee to kill you after you're married."

"Looks like I'm postponing the wedding then."

Lyssa smacked him on the arm. "Oh no your not."

"Children," JoAnn said, semi-sweetly and semi-creepy. "Why are you still in the kitchen?"

"We're leaving," Aaron said. Him and Sean headed off to the living room.

"Come on Amy," Lyssa said, still attempting to drag her out.

"Hold on!" she replied. Amy gave Spencer another kiss in front of yet another family member before heading off for girl talk with Lyssa.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Spencer asked, hoping to be of some help to his girlfriend's mother.

JoAnn smiled, seemingly surprised that he had offered to help. "If you don't mind vegetable peeling duty."

"Not at all," Spencer said. "I enjoy helping others."

"Are you trying to impress me?" she asked, a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Maybe a little," he admitted, taking the peeler and bowl of potatoes she offered him. "I really don't mind though."

"Well I"m sure you would like our approval, but its not necessary," she said, beginning the workings of a salad.

"Isn't it?"

"While I'm sure both of you would like it, and I'm sure you'll get it," she replied. "She's already decided on you, so it's a moot point."

"She's decided on me?" He quirked a questioning eyebrow. That certainly made him sound like a piece of meat at the deli. "What makes you say that?"

"I may not be a profiler," She said with a smile. "But I know my children. The fact that she kissed you in front of us tell me she is serious about you. She loves you."

"You got all that from a quick peck on the lips?" he asked, taking in how she didn't seem to mind the fact that Amy was so invested so fast.

"You are one of three guys she has brought home to meet the family, although Sean and Aaron have met a couple more I didn't," she said. "Out of those, you are the only one she has shown any signs of outward affection to in front of us. Except for holding hands that is. She's never kissed any one in front of us."

"Really?' he asked, his smile now beyond control.

"Yes. She's always seemed unsure when introducing the family. With you its like she knows you're going to stay around." JoAnn saw the wide grin on his face. "I'm guessing that makes you happy?"

"Of course," he said. "I plan on staying around as long as she wants. It's nice to hear that someone else thinks that's going to be for a long time as well."

"Do you love her?" Spencer almost sliced his hand with the vegetable peeler, shocked by the bluntness of the question. "Careful, we don't want Amy thinking I tried to kill you. You didn't break the skin did you?" She asked, taking his hand to check for herself.

"No, I'm fine," Spencer said. "Your question just kind of took me by surprise."

JoAnn let his hand go, satisfied that he wasn't hurt. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

Spencer could see that she still wanted to know. He felt comfortable around her already, and she already believed that Amy loved him, so he didn't see the harm in answering her honestly.

"Yes, I love her," he admitted. "I don't know how to explain it, but there is just something about her that makes her so easy to be with and talk to. I've never met anyone who is so much like me with the facts and rambling and interest in obscure books, but at the same time so different. I've always been the real me even when I didn't fit in, but with Amy it's like there was never any other option. She is who she is no matter what and it's completely inspiring.

She's also one of the most compassionate and caring towards others, no matter who they are or what differences they have. but she also knows where to draw the line and be tough. She has her opinions and she's not shy about expressing them. She's just and amazing person."

"Incredimazing actually," JoAnn replied with a smile. "But you don't have to sell her good qualities to me. I'm her mother, I'm already obligated to love her." As she listened to Spencer speak she watched his expression. Even if he hadn't admitted to loving Amy, there was no way you couldn't see the truth written all over his face.

"I know you probably think it's too soon for us to feel this way," Spencer said after a short pause.

"How long have you been together?"

"14 days," he replied automatically.

"How long have you known her?"

"28 days," he answered with out missing a beat.

"You'd be surprised by what I think," she said. "Especially since you're counting the days."

"Everyone seems to find that amazing," he said. "I just think every day with her is special."

JoAnn smiled. "How much do you know about Aaron and Haley?'

"Not much really."

"Well I wont bore you with the whole story. I will tell you that they met high school and Aaron has always said that he knew he was going to marry her the moment he saw her. If it wasn't for what happened with his job and Haley's death, I'm convinced they could have worked things out and they would have been together still." she said, her voice cracking at the mention of Haley's death. She reached over to place her hand on Spencer's arm and, clearing her throat, she said, "So it's never too soon to know you love someone if you know your heart."

Elsewhere in the house, Amy and Lyssa were engaged in their own conversation. They had stolen away to the guest room upstairs so they could have their girl talk in private. They sat idian style on the bed, facing each other.

"So tell me about Spencer," Lyssa said.

"What do you want to know?" Amy asked.

"Well I know you want met at work, but what was it like?" she asked. "Was he nice? Or was it like you were a nuisance addition to the team?"

"Neither actually." Lyssa furrowed her brow. "The first time we met, I bumped into him on my way to see Aaron and he spilt hot coffee on me."

"Seriously?' Lyssa asked. Amy nodded. "What a way to make a first impression. Did you think he was cute?"

"Well, after my first though of 'Hot coffee burning my skin' I looked up at him and it changed to 'Hot guy, play it cool and act like it didn't bother you.'"

"Guess it worked out for you."

"Not at first. Of course that was sort my fault," she said, biting her lip. "I sort of pranked him and embarrassed him in front of the girls."

"Amy," Lyssa said, a mock scolding edge to her voice. "You don't prank hot guys you wnat to date."

"Well at the time I wasn't planning on dating him," defended. "And I made it up to him the next day. We met at a bookstore and spent the whole day together. We both got to rant about things that popped in our heads, which is something no one else we know lets us do."

"Sorry for not wanting to listen to lectures on random things that pop in your head," she replied sarcastically. "So when did you two get together?"

"After a fight over why I was really placed on the team," Amy replied, picturing the night in question in her head. "I kind of got close to him with out telling him my real reason for being there and he felt betrayed. He accused me of not being honest and playing with him, I told him I would never do that and that I liked him but he could never feel the same way. He proved me wrong my giving me the world's greatest kiss that I'm still day dreaming about."

"Wow," Lyssa replied wide eyed. "That's definitely one way to do it. Most people go out on a date, but that works too."

"Real dating has been an issue with our jobs and not letting people know about us," Amy said. "But that will chance once we out ourselves tomorrow. Although I wouldn't mind continuing what we have been doing. Lazy nights cuddled up on the couch are perfect for me."

"So how long have you been together?"

"14 days."

Lyssa snorted. "I can't believe you're counting the days."

"It's not that hard considering what a short time it has been," Amy said. "But it's really Spencer that is counting."

"Aww," Lyssa cooed. Amy rolled her eyes. It was aww when Spencer did it, but snort worthy if Amy did. "So tell me about him."

"Well he is 28 and has 3 phd's in engineering, mathematics and chemistry. As well as BAs in psychology and sociology with an upcoming one in philosophy," Amy said. Lyssa looked shocked. "Yea, I figured that would be your reaction. I'm dating a genius."

"Damn," she said. "I thought no one could surpass you."

"Oh please. What I have for brain power is nothing compared to him."

"Tell me more."

""Lets see,' Amy said. "He's an only child. He's from Vegas. He has a collection of rare books I'm going to steal from him when his back is turned. He's sweet and caring, always makes sure I'm eating, which is mind boggling because he is the twig. He's super romantic but would never admit to his own abilities."

"What did he do that was so romantic?" Lyssa asked.

"The Friday after we got together he left work early to set up a candle light dinner at my house for me," Amy smiled. "And if the sweet side isn't enough, he's got a tough side too that he doesn't claim exists. He can tackle an unsub and fire a gun with the best of them. Plus he's willing to risk life, limb and job by dating his boss' sister. If you can work with Aaron and be willing to take him on in his home turf for something like that, then you have to be tough."

"Or crazy," Lyssa said. As Amy spoke, Lyssa noticed her eyes light up the more she thought about Spencer. "So, he's sticking around?"

"If I have it my way he is."

"Anything else I should know?" She asked. "Like how he got into your house with out you/"

"He borrowed my key," Amy said.

"Still," she said. "He felt comfortable enough to let himself in? And you were okay with him being there with out you?"

"Yes," Amy replied, fighting a blush because she knew what Lyssa was trying to ask. "and yes he spent the night."

"So you're already making him a cuddle buddy?" Lyssa grinned.

"More then a cuddle buddy actually."

"More then? But you...Its only been..."Lyssa stammered. "How much more?"

"All the way more," Amy said, a big grin spread across her face as she blushed.

"OH MY GOD!" Lyssa shouted.

"A little Louder Lyssa," Amy said. "Why don't you just call everyone up here so I can announce it?"

"Sorry," She said, overcompensating for her blunder by whispering. "But you seriously had sex with him? I mean, you were a virgin. Isn't it a little to soon for you to have...he didn't pressure you into it did he? Because if he did I swear to God i will go down there and help Sean and Aaron kick his ass to Hell and back."

"Okay, first of all Spencer is not the type of guy who would pressure or force himself on anyone," Amy said, completely pissed off at the assumption, even if Lyssa was only trying to defend her. "And second, I'm not the tpye of person to be pressured into anything, which you should know based on the fact that it has never happened before. And it's not like anyone could force me into it either, because i can kick ass with the best of them. So everything you said is completely wrong."

Lyssa sort of shrank away, realizing how much she had pissed Amy off. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just don't understand. What made you decide you were ready?'

"He did. The whole reason I had never had sex before was because it never felt right with anyone," Amy said. "But with him it was different. It wasn't just sex. It was making love to the man I love."

Lyssa smiled. If Amy was sure, and she did it because she wanted to and not because anyone made her, then Lyssa would be happy for her. "Okay, no ass kicking."

"No," Amy replied. "Definitely no ass kicking."

Lyssa looked hesitant for a minute before she said, "Okay, I have to ask."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," she said. "You waited for 27 years so I have to know, was it worth the wait?"

Amy sighed. "Yes, he was worth the wait. And I'm glad he was my first."

"And?" Lyssa asked expectantly.

"And that's all you're getting," Amy said getting up off of the bed and walking towards the door to rejoin the others down stair.

"We really need to go over your definition of girl talk," Lyssa said, following her. "Because I want more detail then that."

"Want in one hand," Amy said.

"And smack you with the other," Lyssa finished.

****Author's note: Okay, I'm not sure about the next chapter. Should I go into detail about the dinner and all the convo? Or gloss over it and just give you the big details? I feel like I've been spending forever on this one night with them, and I don't want to annoy my readers. So let me know what you think and I'll see where it goes from there. **


	88. Chapter 88

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I hope this chapter makes up for it. If not I have more I will be writing, hopefully tonight, that definitely will because after this chapter, they get to tell the team! Exciting, isn't it?**

The rest of the night had gone by with more questions about Spencer, this time being directed at him. Fortunately since Jack was present, no one was ale to ask anything to embarrassing or make any in appropriate comments. That basically boiled it all down to a PG rated night with questions about the couple: the first time they met, how it was to work with each other, their first date, how they got together. Lyssa thought that Spencer's idea of a picnic date with kite flying was cute and asked Sean why he never did anything like that, while Aaron found it interesting that because he insisted Amy make things right with Spencer, they had gotten into a fight and had wound up telling each other how they felt. The questions for Spencer alone revolved mostly around his childhood, education and other areas of interest. Since Aaron knew a lot of that information all ready, that part of the conversation was held mostly between Spencer, Sean, Lyssa and JoAnn.

Spencer had managed to find a way to answer most of the questions with ease, even given his less then happy memories of the past. The only time it truly became uncomfortable was when his parents were brought up, more specifically his mother. Amy could understand his reluctance to elaborate given Diana's mental illness. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, but he didn't know how the Hotchner family would react to that piece of information having just learned that Amy and him were dating. Amy was sure they would be accepting, after all it was her family that had taught her to be so accepting and compassionate for others in the first place. But it was ultimately Spencer's call on when he would tell them, and the dinner table with her family present was not the place to try and reassure him that it would he fine.

What Spencer did mention was that Diana lived back in his hometown of Las Vegas and that she used to be a professor of 15th century literature. He explained that that was were he had gotten his love of books from, because his mom used to read to him. He also said that while he didn't get back to Vegas to visit that much, he wrote her a letter everyday so she always knew what was going on in his life. With out knowing the circumstances of their relationship, the others could tell that he felt guilty about not doing more to see her.

Things turned sad when Jack asked Spencer if he missed his mommy. Spencer looked to Amy for support and saw how Jack's question had brought a teary look to her eyes. While everyone else was at a loss for what to say, Spencer responded by telling Jack that he did miss his mom, but it helped to know that even if she was far away, she still loved him. And even if he couldn't be their in person to let her know the same thing, he was sure his mom knew how much he loved her.

That helped out, but Jack was still a little sad, so Spencer tried cheering him up with some magic tricks. Jack was impressed with Spencer's magic, but what really sealed the deal to make him smile was when Spencer showed him how to do the tooth pick star trick. Spencer got five tooth picks which he bent in had and set up in a circle. He then had everyone close their eyes while he whispered the trick into Jack's ear. Jack took the straw that Spencer provided which he used to place a few drops of water in the center of the circle and told everyone to open their eyes. When they did they looked over to see Jack holding his hands above the toothpicks as they appeared to move on their own and form a five point star.

Amy tried getting Spencer to tell her the trick of the star, but he refused saying, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"You showed Jack," she argued.

"Well maybe I'm thinking about making him my apprentice," Spencer Smiled.

"What's an apprentice?" Jack asked.

"It's kind of like an assistant," Spencer said. "Only I teach you how to do the tricks too."

"You'll teach me magic?"

"If you want me to," Spencer replied.

Jack's only response was to break into a massive grin and nod his head vigorously.

That was a few hours ago and now Amy and Spencer were curled up on his couch. Spencer sat at an angle at the end of the couch, using the arm rest as a back support while his legs hung off the edge. Amy was stretched along the rest of the couch and was using Spencer's lap for a pillow as they watched Star Trek. Spencer was running his fingers through her hair, which he had pulled out of the pony tail when they got back stating that he liked it better down. Admittedly Amy wasn't so much watching the show as she was thinking about the events of dinner. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how Spencer had handled the situation so perfectly.

Pushing herself off of his lap, she turned around and moved in for a kiss. Spencer was caught off guard by the sudden change, but eagerly returned the kiss. His arms wrapped around her back as she cupped his face, each pulling the other closer. It wasn't long before he was sitting up with his back against the back of the couch and Amy straddling his waist. Spencer trailed his tongue along the edge of her lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. Amy granted him the access he was looking for and he pushed inside, massaging her tongue with his own. As he did that, he slid his hands down her back to cup her ass, pulling her in and massing her cheeks with his fingers.

When the need for air became urgent, Amy pulled back. They adjusted their positions so that Amy was sitting more comfortably in his lap, still straddling his waist and leaving one hand up by his face, playing with the ends of his hair. He other hand was linked with his at their sides, finger's interlaced together while Spencer's other hand moved to rest on her thigh.

"What was that for?" Spencer asked as he caught his breath.

"I can't engage in a make out session with no ulterior motive?" She asked, peppering his lips with more kisses.

"Yes, you can. But you didn't," he said. "I noticed you were all spaced out. And it had nothing to do with the fact that we are watching Star Trek."

Amy grinned. "I was thinking about dinner tonight. You were rather impressive Dr. Reid. Especially with how you handled the situation with my nephew."

"I still don't think he likes me," Spencer replied. Even though he had promised to teach Jack some magic tricks, which both of them were really excited about, Spencer still got the feeling that Jack had a problem with him dating Amy.

"I think he likes you," Amy said. "I just think he would like you more if you weren't my boyfriend."

"But why?" he asked. "Did he do this with any of your other boyfriends?"

"No," she replied after giving it some thought. "But then again the only one he was old enough to have any real reaction to was Roger. And he liked Roger."

"Well that's reassuring," Spencer groaned, tossing his head back. "Wait a minute, isn't Roger the one who…"

"Cheated on me?" Amy finished. thinking about Roger used to bother her, but she didn't even give it a second thought now. Now, he was just a part of her past. "Yea. My nephew sure knows how to pick 'em, huh? Although I think it was mostly the accent he liked."

"Well then maybe I should talk with a British accent," Spencer suggested jokingly.

"Please don't," Amy begged. "I love your voice the way it is."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Just be yourself," she said. "He already wants you to teach him magic. Just give the rest some time and before you know it he'll be begging me to make you uncle Spencer."

Spencer smiled at the idea until he thought of something else. "Does Jack know about what happened with Roger?"

"No," Amy said. "I'm not going to tell a 4 year old that my boyfriend cheated on me. All he knows is that we stopped dating."

"I didn't mean that you would tell him everything, but you had to have been upset about it. Maybe he heard something some how," he replied. "Something is making him not want me to be with you."

"It's probably just a phase of over protectiveness," she suggested. "To much time around Aaron and Sean, not enough time around lovable me."

"But they are fine with us dating," he said. "If it were because of them then he should be fine with it too."

"He'll come around," she assured him. "Don't let it bother you."

"Easier said then done. You're family is important to you. I want them to like me," he said. "All of them."

"And I don't want your mom to like me when I meet her?" Amy asked. Spencer didn't seem to be relaxing at all, so Amy grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," she replied.

"By turning off the TV?"

"No, by doing this." Amy brought her lips to his as she ground their hips together. "Get the picture?"

"I'm starting to," he moaned.

"Good," she grinned. "Because I'm not making love to you while watching deep space nine."

Spencer chuckled. "Actually it was the original series."

"I. Don't. Care," she said, latching her lips onto his neck and sucking. as she did that, she trailed her hands down his chest to the waist of his shirts. After undoing them, she stuck her hand inside, moving past the fabric of his boxers to cup his penis. "I think Reid needs some attention."

"Fuck," Spencer groaned as he pressed into her hand.

"You know, I don't think I've really ever heard you swear before," she smiled. Sliding off of his lap, she got down on her knees in front of him. "Lets see what else I can make you say."

This was the point where the gentleman part of Spencer's brain always wanted to argue that she shouldn't be on her knees in front of him. However the "Reid" part of him seemed to be in control as he was mostly thinking that the only way it could get any better was if she had stripped down to at least her bra and panties before she starting. That would have made for an excellent view. Either way his Reid was winning as he leaned back and allowed her to have complete control.

Amy reached her hand back in his shorts, this time wrapping her hand around his shaft and pumping him to full attention. As she leaned down to take him into her mouth, he hair fell into her face. Spencer naturally leant a hand and scooped it up, allowing her to continue with her task. She licked his tip before taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. While she did that, she ran her finger nails along the shaft.

"Damn, you are way to good at this," Spencer said.

"Want me to stop?" She grinned.

"God no," he moaned. Amy ran her tongue on him, following the same path her finger nails had made. "Never."

Amy smiled to herself as she changed techniques yet again, this time moving her mouth to suck on his balls. As she did that, she reached her hand to his shaft, squeezing him before pumping her hand on him once again.

"Fuck," he cursed in pleasure again. "Keep this up and I won't last very long."

"You just focus on the feeling," Amy ordered. "Let me worry about how long you last."

She attempted to move back to what she had been doing, but Spencer stopped her.

"Not there," he said. "I want you mouth back on my cock."

Amy grinned. "I love dirty mouth Spencer." She complied to his request and slowly took him into her mouth, this time all the way. After dragging her teeth on her way back up, she began bobbing her head at a steady pace, sucking on his dick like it was the greatest treat in the world. Spencer's grip on her hair became tighter as she drove him closer to the edge.

"Ugh," he moaned. "God that feels amazing." Amy hummed around him as she moved faster. She felt herself grow wet, turned on not only by his body but by his words. She wanted to badly to feel him inside of her, but right now this was about him.

With a few more bobs of her head, Spencer came undone. He ground out Amy's name as he released his seed down her throat. Once she was finished licking him clean, Amy crawled up to his side, licking her lips along the way. Spencer had his head thrown back, his eyes closed. Resting her chin on his shoulder Amy asked, "Did that distract you?"

"From what?" he asked.

Amy laughed. "Nothing."

"Come on," Spencer said, scooping her up in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to make love to you under the stars."

True to his word, Spencer carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed underneath the skylight, with the stars gazing down on them. He stripped down to his boxers before joining her on the bed. Using one arm to hold his weight as he hovered over her, he connected their lips on a slow, sensuous kiss. As he ran his hand along her side, he pulled back to gaze down into her eyes. Amy moved one arm up around his neck and placed the other on his cheek, rubbing her thumb along the stubble. Neither knew how long they stayed like that before Spencer pulled her into a sitting position.

With him kneeling in front of her, they worked together, slowly removing Amy's clothing. Spencer placed feather light kisses over the newly exposed skin as they went. Amy returned every kiss he gave her with one of her own, trying to push him back on the bed. Instead of letting her win, he wound up pushing her down on the bed, trailing kisses form head to toe, removing her panties, the last barrier on her body, as he went. Sitting back on his legs, he looked down at her, eyes lost in wonder as he drank in the sight of her.

"What?" Amy asked, seeing the question in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm trying to decide out if you look more beautiful in candlelight or moonlight," he replied. "It's impossible. You are to wonderful for words my Angel."

Amy smiled. "And you are to perfect to describe," she said, reaching her arms out to him. "Make love to me."

Spencer removed his boxers before laying down with her. Settling between her legs, he joined their bodies together, earning a delighted sigh from her lips. He responded with a moan of his own as he began to move with in her. His pace was tortuously slow at first and he only sped up when Amy started to move with him. While they were not as loud as the day before, his apartment was filled with the sounds of their love making.

"Spencer," Amy breathed. He never loved his name more then when she said it in the throws of passion. Pushing up, she moved her lips across his face, neck and chest, anywhere she could reach. Encouraged even further by her actions, Spencer grabbed her hips and pulled them upward. with this tilt in her pelvis, he was able to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Amy threw her arms around his back and pulled him in, sinking her teeth into the skin on his shoulder as she came. Spencer buried his face into her neck and groaned. With a few more thrusts he was with her, pleasure flooding every inch of their bodies. Spencer slowed the motion of his hips before rolling them over so Amy was now on top. She pulled off to the side, a look of horror crossing her face.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," She cried.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" Spencer asked, his voice still hazy. "That was amazing."

"You shoulder," she said, leaning in to look at it. "I bit it."

"Oh that. It's nothing," he said, glancing at it. "You didn't even break the skin."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," she said, still mad at herself. "And it's probably going to bruise too."

"So? I've marked you twice so far," he replied with a cocky grin. "It's only fair you mark me in return."

"But..."

"But nothing," he said. "I'm fine."

"But," she said, not willing to drop it. "When you marked me, it felt good."

"You don't think that felt good?"

"I Bit you," she said. "What are you, a masochist?"

Spencer chuckled. "No. But it's an ego boost for me." He trailed the tips of his fingers along her arm and over the ridge of her breasts. "Not only are you marking me as yours, but I'm able to get you so far gone that you do things you wouldn't normally do. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

She could imagine how it felt. Heck, it felt good just to know she could make him swear, when you would normally never hear those words cross his lips. "But what about pain?" she asked. "I still bit you."

"No pain," He said. "Not even possible. Before orgasm, oxytocin, which is released from the brain, surges up to five times the normal level. In Woman it can surge even higher then that, and continues with each subsequent orgasm. The spike in oxytocin levels cause the release of endorphins, our bodies natural pain-killing hormones."

Amy giggled. "Okay Dr. Knowledge, I believe you," she said. Amy snuggled into his side and gazed up at the night sky through above them. "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied.

"Only cause you're bigger," she said, moving slightly to her normal spot with her head resting on his chest. Spencer rested his chin on the top of her head as they drifted off to sleep under the stars.


	89. Chapter 89

The next morning they followed the pattern of the previous day: Spencer showered and dressed at his place before driving Amy to her place so she could shower and dress.

Spencer made a pathetic attempt at holding back a yawn. They had woken up early to make sure they both had time to get ready for work. Living close together made it easy, but they wanted to make sure that they made it to work on time any way. They had just told Hotch about them and were planning on telling the rest of the team today. It wouldn't look good for their ability to maintain a relationship and a professional boundary at work if they were late because they spent the night together.

Spencer heard Amy's bedroom door open up and stood up from his place on the couch. "You know Angel, I know we live close, but if we want to make sure we're never late you should probably bring some stuff to keep at my place..." he said, trailing off at the end as he looked at her. "What are you wearing."

"Clothes love," Amy grinned. "Same as you."

Spencer was in fact wearing khaki pants, a maroon window pane shirt, dark blue sweater vest and maroon tie. Amy was also wearing khaki pants and a window pane shirt with a sweater vest and tie. However, her tie and shirt were dark blue and her vest was maroon with a swoop neck instead of a v-neck like his. She made up for that though by wearing one purple sock and on red and yellow stripped sock, just like Spencer. Granted they weren't the same shade as his socks, but she was just happy she actually had some that matched.

"We're dressed like twins," Spencer said.

"Yeas, but we're not identical," she replied. "See, my vest is maroon and yours is blue. And vice versa with the ties."

"Did you match our under wear too?" Spencer asked, knowing she had already done it once.

"Do you really want to know?"

He hesitated, "...kinda."

"Hmm," she said. "Maybe I'll let you find out later." Spencer pouted, not liking the maybe part of her statement. "Oh stop it. What made you such a horny bastard?"

"You did," he said matter-of-factly, wrapping his arms around her. "Why are you matching me any way?"

"Because we work with profilers," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to see if they notice and what they say about it."

* * *

After setting their bags down at their desks, Amy and Spencer immediately headed to the break room for coffee, neither having made any at home. "No one's here yet," Amy said as she poured herself a cup.

"What did you expect?" Spencer asked. "We're always one of the first here. The only one who is ever here earlier is Hotch, which doesn't happen very often anymore since he has to take jack to preschool or drop him off with Jessica."

"So sue me, I wanted a reaction when we walked in," she said. "We should have stayed home longer."

"We could have," he said. "_I_ wanted to."

Amy was about to respond when she saw Derek walking in. "Yay people!" she said. Spencer rolled his eyes. "Good morning Derek," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning Amy," he chuckled, noticing how they were dressed. "Did you two go shopping together?"

"Nope," She smile. Amy grabbed her cup and started walking back to her desk. "Bye guys. Have fun."

"Have fun?" Spencer questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?" He tried walking back to the bull pen, but Derek put a hand in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Nuh huh, pretty boy," he said, waggling a finger. "Not so fast." Spencer groaned. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was great," he replied simply. "How was yours?"

"Average," he shrugged, determined not to be distracted. "How was family dinner?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"So you are. What did Hotch say?"

"Basically that he already suspected us, and that he knew it was bound to happen."

"And he's fine with it?"

"Really?" Derek said, still in disbelief. "Who would have thought he would be okay with a coworker dating his sister."

"I'm sure the fact that it's me has something to do with his acceptance," Spencer said. "After all, it's not like it's you."

"Hey watch it man," he said. Spencer just grinned, it wasn't often he got the chance to fire off a comment at Derek. He was usually the one taking the shots. "Sooooo," Derek put his arm around Spencer's shoulder and waggled his eyebrows. "How was the rest of the weekend? I mean, if Friday night was any indication, I'd say you probably had the time of your life."

"The rest of our weekend is none of your business," Spencer replied. The last thing he needed to do was give Morgan details and have it get back to Amy. "And I'm sure if Amy heard you asking that, you'd get more then one smack in the head."

"I think she already knew I was going to ask," he said. He really had no interest in the information as it pertained to Amy, he mostly wanted to know because it was fun to pick on Reid. And it was after all his duty as a surrogate big brother. That, and up until the other night he was sure Reid was a virgin. That was obviously not the case and he just had to know about this side of his friend that he had kept hidden. "I mean, she did tell us to have fun as she walked away."

"And you think that was her way of giving me permission to brag about our love life?" Spencer asked. Morgan nodded. "How convenient." Though that did make a lot of sense. And if he was completely honest, there was a part of him that wanted to show Morgan how he wasn't the little kid everyone thought he was. But the overwhelming majority of him still felt it was wrong to talk about Amy like that.

"Must be there's not much of a love life to speak of," Derek said, trying a different tactic to get Spencer to talk. "I must have been seeing things the other night. I mean, any other man would be jumping at a chance to let everyone know how he was spending his nights with a hot little mamma who…."

"First of all, don't talk about her like that. Ever," Spencer said, interrupting Morgan. He may not be the most intimidating person, but he sure wasn't going to let anyone disrespect Amy by talking about her like that. It may only be Morgan and he may only be doing it to goad Spencer on, but it still wasn't okay. "Second, if you think that' going to work, you are sadly mistaken."

Derek was impressed by Spencer's response. Obviously Spencer knew Derek didn't mean a word he said, but he was still defending Amy's honor. "Alight, I'm sorry. I went to far. But you know I didn't mean anything by it. I don't even," Derek stopped talking as Emily walked into the room.

"Hey guys," she said, grabbing a mug and making herself a coffee.

"Hey," they replied uncomfortably, stopping their conversation to watch her, waiting for her to leave.

"Okay," she said, drawing the word out. Shaking her head she walked off to her desk.

"I don't even look at Amy like that," Derek completed his sentence once Emily was gone. "Like I said the day you tried to trick us into thinking you were a couple before you actually were, I would never do that to you."

"I know," Spencer said. That made him feel a little bad for snapping at him like he did. "That doesn't mean I'm okay with you talking about her like that. Even if it was only yo goad me into sharing details."

"Fair enough," Derek said. "It's your call."

"Spencer grabbed his mug of coffee and headed out to the bull pen area. "Hey Morgan," he called back before he was all the way out.

"Yea?"

"The rest of my weekend was unbelievably amazing."

"My man," Derek grinned as Spencer turned back around and walked away.

* * *

At her desk, Amy was sifting through files as Emily walked in. "Well that was strange," Emily said.

"Good morning to you too," Amy said. "What was strange?"

"Reid and Morgan," she replied. "They were in the break room talking and when I walked in they got all quiet and acted like they were uncomfortable having me in there."

Amy's face lit up with a knowing smile. So apparently they had taken her advice and were having some fun. She knew Spencer wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but she also knew that Derek was the type to ask. And ask. And ask. She hadn't thought to say anything before and had hoped Spencer had understood what "have fun" meant. She didn't really want to say something like, "Go on and tell him how you get to fuck me all night long and make me scream your name." Not that he would ever go into detail like that, even with permission, but she wanted him to be able to at least give Derek something that would get him off of his back.

"Do you know something I don't?" Emily asked, noticing Amy's smile.

"Nope," she replied. "Can't think of a thing." Amy went back to work, leaving Emily even more confused.

A couple of minutes later Spencer walked in. On his way to his desk he passed Amy and said, "Thank you very much. That was just so much fun."

"You're ever so welcome," she replied, grinning. Apparently Spencer didn't have as much fun with it as she would have thought, but it was still amusing to her.

"What did you do?' Emily asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Emily looked back and forth at them, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when she noticed what they were wearing. "Are you two wearing the same out fit?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Amy said. "We're both wearing our own set of clothes."

"You know what I mean," Emily said. "Why are you both dressed in the same out fit?"

"Didn't you hear Amy?" Spencer asked, having fun with the fact that he had some one to conspire with to help him tease his coworkers. "We're wearing our own clothes."

"Besides," Amy said. "My tie is blue and his is maroon."

"And my vest is blue and hers is maroon," he added.

"Anyone with eyes can see that," Amy said.

Emily couldn't believe them. "Did you call each other and set this up?"

"No," they said in unison again. It was true, they didn't call each other. They were already together. And technically, spencer had nothing to do with it.

"Is everyone acting strange today?" Emily groaned in frustration.

"Nope," Amy grinned. "Just you."

* * *

The BAU team was gathered in the conference room for their routine morning meeting. They had just finished going over some case files, though they didn't have any pressing cases to fly out on. With nothing else in front of them, they were just about to head there separate ways in the office yet again when Amy stopped them.

"Actually," Amy said. "There is something else before we go back to our desks."

"You're going to do this now?" Aaron asked.

"Everyone's here aren't they?" she replied.

The group sat back down and looked expectantly at Amy. She in turn looked to her right side at Spencer. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand before turning back to the team. Their faces all held a mixture of confusion, surprise and a little bit of wonder. All except for Aaron and Derek that is.

"What's going on?" JJ asked the question that was running through everyone's mind.

"What's going on is that Amy and I have been seeing each other," Spencer said, voice full of enthusiasm. "And we have decided we want you all to know."

The same people who had held a mixture of looks before now added shock and disbelief to that list. For a while, no one said or did anything and Spencer was sure if he dropped a pin he would here is bounce.

As soon as she absorbed the information, Emily's look turned from surprise to a smug 'I knew it all along' look. She had been right about the person who had given Amy the hickey a week before. She wondered if anyone else had had Amy suspicions as she looked around the room. The room was deathly quiet as the couple waited for someone, anyone to respond. They finally got their wish when Penelope broke the silence.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. "You've been what?"


	90. Chapter 90

Everyone stared at the young couple waiting for their response to Penelope's question. No one else has dared to say anything else yet. Amy found it hilarious how a room of experienced FBI agents were stunned into silence by a simple announcement. Was is honestly that unbelievable?

"He said we've been dating," Amy said.

"For how long?" JJ asked. Well at least someone else had regained the ability to speak.

"15 days," Spencer replied, garnering some strange looks.

"You've been counting the days?" Dave asked shocked. Inside he was thinking that the boy must have had it really bad. What kind of man counted days?

"Is this another joke?" Penelope asked, thinking back to the prank they had played the week after Amy had joined the team. If it was a joke, she was going to kill them. She might even kill them if is wasn't since they hadn't told her form the beginning.

"Yes, I've been counting the days. And Yes, I realize you all probably think that it's strange," Spencer said, already used to the fact that people thought counting the days was odd. "And no, it's not a joke. We're really dating this time."

"Why would we pull the same prank twice?" Amy asked. "Forget the fact that we give you guys more credit then to think you would fall for it twice, don't you think we are a little more original then that?'

"Prove it," Penelope said.

"That we're original?" Spencer asked.

"No," She replied. "That you're dating."

"How?"

Penelope paused. She wasn't really sure why she had asked them to prove it to begin with. It wasn't like she had a way that they could prove it. How could they?

"Kiss," Emily suggested with a grin. It wasn't a serious suggestion, she just wanted to see how they would react, sort of a revenge for them messing with her head earlier.

"A kiss to prove they are dating?" Dave asked.

"We're dressed in practically the same out fit," Amy said. Those who hadn't noticed this quirk before now fought back laughter. It was weird and a little dorky for them to be dressing alike. That was something old couple did, unless it was Halloween. Neither was the case for Amy and Spencer. "Isn't that enough?"

"Please, anyone can dress in the same clothes," Derek said. "We need something more. A big old sloppy kiss with tongue."

Amy and Spencer glared daggers at him. He already knew they weren't lying, he was just trying to make things more fun for himself. "My brother is sitting right there!" Amy protested, pointing at Aaron.

"Yes, and I can assure you that they are dating," he said. "So in the interest of being at work and not wanting to see my sister like that _ever_, the kiss won't be necessary."

"Some of you might want to remember that they are sibling before you make any comments," Dave chuckled. Although he hadn't suspected anything of the two, he couldn't say that he was really surprised that they had wound up together. He hadn't known Spencer as long as Amy, but he could tell that they would make a good couple. Certainly better then any time he had ventured into the work pool for a mate.

"So you knew about them before today?" Emily asked Aaron, attempting to move past her blunder.

"Only since last night," he said. "Amy brought him to family dinner so that her brother could know about them before the rest of you. As you can see Spencer is still alive, so I'm obviously okay with their relationship." The last part was meant to let the team know that he was behind them both personally and professionally.

"Okay, so that explains why you didn't react to the announcement," Dave said. "But what's your excuse Morgan?"

Now all eyes turned to Derek as Amy and Spencer sent up a silent prayer that he didn't say to much. The last thing they needed was for him to explain what he had walked in on. Derek however maintained a cool demeanor as he answered, "I accidentally walked in on them kissing." Amy and Spencer let out a breath of relief. So he had mentioned walking in on them, but hadn't added anymore detail. At least he had some sense in him.

"And you still wanted them to kiss and prove they were dating?" JJ asked, finding it some what amusing that Derek was having fun with the new couple.

"I just wanted to see if he would do it," Derek defended. "If he's crazy enough to go after Hotch's sister, who knows what we can get him to do now."

"That's a list we'll plan later," Penelope winked at Derek. "But seriously Reid, that is a pretty crazy move for you to make, my seemingly innocent friend. The boss' sister is a strictly off limits area."

"I wouldn't call it crazy," Spencer replied, before Amy had a chance to say anything about her being "off limits." "And if we weren't at work I might have, but with out the tongue. There are certain boundaries we put in place so we could try and maintain our positions on the team."

"How are you going to handle that?" JJ asked. She hadn't thought about it until now, but they were going to have some trouble if they weren't careful. "Aren't you two worried about the fraternization rules?"

"First of all that didn't stop Penelope and Kevin," Amy pointed out.

"But we don't work together," She said. "So it hasn't been an issue."

"And it won't be an issue for us either. Technically we aren't breaking any fraternization rules. They mostly apply to Superior and subordinate relationships. And since that's not the case with us," Amy said. "We are fine. Regardless of who my brother is, I am not of limits to anyone." Amy made a point of looking at Penelope for the last line.

"Hey," Spencer said. "Not off limits?"

"Oh, well, actually now I am," she amended. "Sorry. That came out wrong. My brain and my mouth don't always connect when I'm defending myself."

"Do they ever?" Aaron grinned.

"Are you implying something dear brother?"

"Oh sorry, I meant to say it out right."

"You know Sean's my real favorite."

"Then why are you working with me?"

"He has a point you know," Spencer interjected.

"What are you, trying to win brownie points with him?" Amy asked.

"Just offering my opinion."

"Yea, well you're opinion should be on my side," She said. "Not his."

"Maybe he will be on your side when you have a valid point," Aaron said.

"Did you guys forget we are in the room?" Dave asked, as the rest of the team laughed at the interaction between the "family unit."

The two Hotchner's looked a little lost for words, so Spencer took over. "Amy way, getting back on topic," he said. "While we don't expect any of you to risk anything for us, we would appreciate it and it would help us out if you kept quiet about this as long as possible."

"Of course we'll keep quiet!" Penelope squealed, jumping up and going over to Amy, grabbing her into a bear hug. "I'm just so happy for you. I can't believe you two got together and didn't tell me."

"Penelope," Amy gasped.

"I'm the goddess of knowledge, I need to know everything."

"Pen."

"We have to have a team night out to celebrate!"

"Pen, I need to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," She said, pulling away. Then she grabbed Spencer in an equally constricting hug. "I can't believe you stud muffin. She's been here a month tops and you already made your move. And here I thought you were all innocent."

"Is that some twisted form of a compliment?" Spencer asked when Penelope released him and he was able to breathe.

"Absolutamundo," she replied. Turning to Amy she added, "However happy I may seem to be, you better treat my baby boy right or you will pay."

"Yes mommy," Amy laughed.

"Mommy?" Spencer questioned.

"Hey, this is no laughing matter," Penelope said.

"Sorry," Amy replied. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to treat _my man _right."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"So I have a question," JJ said. "That day Will and I saw you at the park?"

"Our first date," Spencer said.

"First date?" Derek said. "At a park?"

"They had a picnic and flew a kite together," JJ explained. "Guess I should have figured they were more then friends by that, but it never crossed my mind."

"It's certainly different then when I take a woman out," Derek said.

"I wonder why?" Penelope asked. "No offense hot stuff, but Reid is more on the sweeter side then you."

"Hey, offense taken," he replied. "I can be sweet."

"I wouldn't be so sure about the sweetness of Reid," Emily said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "When was that date JJ?"

"A couple of Friday's ago," she replied, wondering why Prentiss had asked her. "Why?"

"That happens to fit in to the weekend before Amy came in with a hickey on her neck," Emily grinned, divulging her prized information. "Of course she tried to cover it with concealor and eventually a scarf, but I saw it. I thought you two were a little defensive about that. Guess Reid is not as innocent as we'd like to believe."

The girls and Dave looked at Spencer in a new light. Aaron had already figured out it was him and thought no brother liked to know information like that, it was Spencer. He was the smallest threat to Amy that Aaron could think of. As for Derek, he had walked in on Spencer about to do a lot more then give Amy a hickey. Still the more he found out about Spencer, the more he was having to re-evaluate his image of him.

Amy and Spencer had been watching the others talk about them. While they had expected a reaction from the group, they didn't think they would turn into a topic of gossip for a group of high school kids, which is what the team was acting like right now. It was funny how a small thing like the two of them dating had affected them.

"Well well, my man," Derek said, clapping him on the back. "You certainly move fast when you want to."

Amy rolled her eyes at his comment. Sure she had basically given permission for Spencer and Derek to talk about them, but did that mean that he had to act like Spencer was the master of the universe for scoring with her? It's not like anyone thought she was all that for sleeping with Spencer.

Speaking of Spencer, he didn't look to confident at the moment. In fact, he was keeping a close eye on Aaron, probably afraid of what his reaction would be to the current trend of conversation. It was one thing to know that Spencer and Amy had a physical side to their relationship, it was a whole other thing to hear about it.

In Aaron's case he didn't want to know, hear or even think about the possibilities of what went on between his coworker of five plus years and his sister that he used to rock to sleep at night as a baby. Unfortunately there was no way around the knowing, but he;d be damned if he was going to condone any gossiping or 'you da man' talk about it. "How are we going to keep this quiet form the rest of the bureau if you guys can't even keep the news calm amongst yourselves?" He asked in a gruff tone.

Everyone was kind of shocked by Aaron's remark. Of course they could keep it quiet outside of the group. They were just having a little fun with the new couple. It was an interesting development. And no one quite knew how to respond to Aaron's comment.

"Aaron, you can't expect them not to have anything to say about finding out that we are dating," Amy said. "And we can't expect them to risk anything by trying to keep our secret."

"Chica, you do know the people you are talking about right?' Penelope asked.

"Yea, we may be gossiping like school girls amongst ourselves," JJ added.

"But that's only because it's new," Emily said. "And while it doesn't seem to far out there after finding out, it's not like any of us were expecting an announcement like that."

"You evaluated us when Strauss was trying to take us down," Derek said. "Do we seem like the tpye to let anyone mess with our team?"

"It's not as if I have room to talk about this kind of situation either," Dave said, earning a few laughs. "But you should know there's not one of us who would think twice before going to bat for each other."

"So you don't have to worry about us blowing your cover," Penelope said. "We're more then happy to share your secret."

"We never said you wouldn't defend us," Spencer smiled. Whether he had expected it or not, it was nice to here the support the team had for them verbalized. "We just don't want to expect to much."

"The problem is that you expect to little sweetness," Penelope said.

"Careful baby girl," Derek warned jokingly. "You might get in trouble for calling him sweetness now."

"You be careful Morgan," she replied. "You're still in trouble for flirt cheating. And with your best friend's girl no less."

"Give him a break pen-face," Amy said. She was all for planning mischievous deeds to hatch on Derek before, but he had been good enough not to say to much about walking in on her and Spencer. He deserved a small break.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. Meanwhile, I'd like to apologize for my brother's gruffness. You know how protective he is of each of you?" She asked. "He's at least twice as bad with me on a good day."

"Man, that has to suck," Emily said. "How'd you have any fun growing up?"

"She had to wait until Spencer," Derek joked.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm glad you are all so amused," Aaron said. "Now you can get back to work. Except for Amy and Reid."

"Trouble already," Derek laughed.

The rest of the team walked back out to the bull pen, leaving Aaron to talk privately with Spencer and Amy, both of whom were wondering what they did to deserve a lecture already. "I still don't have a problem with you two seeing each other," Aaron said. "But part of remaining on this team means you have to be professional the entire time we are on the clock."

"Hotch, we haven't done anything," Spencer defended.

"How did Morgan see you two kissing then?" They both got blank looks on their faces. "that's what I thought. From now on I don't want you two in each others rooms while we are on a case."

"Aaron," Amy started.

"Don't," Aaron said, putting a hand up to stop her. "I'm not doing this to try and be a hard ass. If I was I could have made it worse. But you two have to think about what you're doing and how it is going to affect you before you do it. You're not going to get anywhere making foolish decisions."

Amy glared daggers at her brother. "Our decisions are foolish?"

"In that case, yes it was," Aaron said. "I don't want to be put in this position of having to lecture you on your behavior, but it's the one I'm in."

"I actually understand," Spencer said.

"You understand?" Amy asked, completely baffled.

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I do," he said. "We're not the only ones who have to perform a balancing act with our relationship. You have to separate brother from boss, and we made it harder on you by dating. You want whats best for Amy and you need to think of the bureau. Sometimes those won't coincide, and sometimes what you do is going to be for the best for both. Even if she can't see that."

Amy glanced between the two. "I hate it when you two make sense and I can't be mad at you. Can I go now?"

"Yes," Aaron chuckled.

"See you later, brother/ boss, boyfriend/ coworker. Whatever you are at the moment or will be later," she said walking out of the room."

"You've just been given a taste of what it's going to be like if you pursue this. Do you still think it's worth it to be with her?" Aaron asked Spencer when his sister was gone. This time he was asking purely as Amy's big brother. he wanted to make sure Spencer understood what he was getting into.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, looking out the door. "She is more then worth it."

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed the team's reaction. Sorry it took so long for me to get to it. So, now that they all know, what could I possibly have instore for them next? Hmmm...**


	91. Chapter 91

It had been a couple hours since Amy and Spencer had made their announcement to the team. Surprisingly everyone was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Granted they had all had their fun earlier, but Amy was surprised they had stopped. She wasn't expecting any great fanfare, but some sort of outward response that differed from their normal routine would have made more sense. They had all seemed so shocked at the idea that Spencer and her had moved beyond a close friendship and had started a real relationship. Of course they had also all promised to keep quiet about it, so maybe that was their reason for being so conservative now.

Glancing up at Emily and Spencer, the only other two members of the team that worked out in the bull pen, she noticed they were hard at work. Deciding that worrying about what the others would or should be doing was a ridiculous waste of time, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on her own work. As it turned out, that was a bad decision. Barely ten minutes later she felt hands on the back of her chair, spinning her away from the file she was reading. Looking up, she discovered she was surrounded by the other three female members of the team.

"What is this?" Amy asked confused. "An intervention?"

"No silly, it's lunch," Penelope, the culprit of the chair spin said. "Come on, we're all going out."

Spencer looked over curiously at the gathering. "All of us?" he asked, already thinking he knew the answer.

"Okay, rephrase," Penelope replied. "It's a girls only lunch invitation. Sorry sweet cheeks."

"I kind of figured it was girls only," he said.

"Then why ask?" Emily questioned. Spencer just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"In case you missed it," Amy said. "I was in the middle of working on something."

"Yea, but you still need to eat and it will be here when you get back," JJ argued. "It's 12:30 now, perfect time for lunch."

"Do you really think Aaron will be okay with all of us heading out to lunch at the same time?" Amy asked. She knew what this was really about, it was a set up to grill her about Spencer. Normally she wouldn't mind, but she didn't appreciate the tactic. Or course it's nothing she wouldn't have done herself, so in reality she had no room to talk.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "The three of us have gone out to lunch together before with no problem. What's on more person?" she reasoned. "What's he going to do, keep us from eating?"

"Besides," Emily said. "We'll have our cell phones should anyone need us."

"So stop making excuses and lets go," JJ said.

"I never said I was going," Amy replied.

"MiniHotch, this isn't just lunch. It's girl talk," Penelope explained. "And the topic of girl talk is as such something you don't want getting around the office. So you have the option to come with us, or to have your dirty little secrets exposed to the entire bureau. Your choice."

Amy's jaw dropped as she stared at the women, all posed with their arms crossed and determined looks in their eyes. She was pretty sure it was an empty threat, but it was working none the less.

"Black mail is illegal you know," Spencer commented. He wasn't sure why Amy was resisting girl time, though it was probably just her way of messing with them. He liked the idea that the girls had accepted her so fast. It had only been a month but she was already a member of the team, not just another person on it.

The team was like family to him and it made him happy to think that Amy was on her way to being part of that. While there were certain things he didn't want the others to know about him, he understood that girl talk, which could include those things, was part of how they got closer. He was sure Amy would know what not to reveal any way, so he was all for her having girl time.

"I prefer to think of it as friendly persuasion," Penelope replied.

"What's friendly about it?" Amy asked.

"Well, we are your friends," JJ said. "And we are persuading you."

"Now persuade your butt out of that chair," Emily said. "We're leaving."

Amy relented and grabbed her purse to head out to lunch with the girls.

"If you feel your ears burning dear doctor," Penelope grinned. "Then you'll know why."

* * *

The BAU girls sat together at a small table in a local café that JJ picked because apparently it was her turn. JJ explained that they had a deal that when they went out as a group, they took turns picking the place. Today was JJ's turn, Penelope had picked the bar they went to a few weeks ago and Emily had picked the place before that. The next time they went out it would be Amy's turn to pick, that's if she still felt like going out with them after lunch, during which they planned to bug her for every little detail they could get.

"So," Emily said with an inquisitive look after they had placed their order and the food arrived.

"A needle pulling thread," Amy replied smartly.

"Don't be a smart ass," Emily said. "You know what we want."

"I may know what you want, but you're going to have to ask for it."

"Fine," Penelope said. "You and Reid, what's the deal?"

"We're dating," Amy smiled.

"You're going to make this like pulling teeth aren't you?" Emily asked.

"I've always been confused by that statement," Amy said. "How many people who have said that have actually had a tooth pulled or have pulled one themselves? It's not as hard as it's made out to be."

"And you would know this how?" JJ asked.

"I pulled a couple of my cousins teeth when we were little," Amy replied, causing the girls to stare at her in shock. "What? I was young and she wanted tooth fairy money. It seemed logical at the time. Of course that changed when she started bleeding."

"Did you let her pull any of yours?" Emily asked.

"Hell no. I'm not stupid," Amy said. "You think I'm gonna let her anywhere near my mouth with a pair of pliers after she starts bleeding?"

Everyone had a laugh at Amy's cousin's misfortune before Penelope snapped out of it. "Okay, that's enough. She's trying to distract us from our real mission here."

"I was not," She said indignantly. "It was just a happy coincidence."

"Well tell us Amy," Emily said. "What's the story behind you and our young doctor? How'd you go from pranking us about dating to actually dating?"

"By fighting."

"Don't you usually wait to start fighting until after you've been dating for awhile?" JJ asked. She was thoroughly confused how fighting equaled romance for them.

"Usually," Amy said. "But then again I did get rather close to him with out telling him the real reason I was assigned to the BAU, which basically made it seem like I was using him and not being the real me."

"Di he say that to you?" Emily asked. She knew from the moment that Amy had told her about the evaluation that Spencer would wind up getting hurt by it. She shouldn't be surprised that he said those things since he tended to be more assertive when thing got personal, but she was mostly used to the calm, nicer side of him.

"Yes he did. And he had every right to," Amy said. "I still feel bad about the whole thing. Even when you consider that the only person I used for information other then behavioral observation was my brother, and he forgave me." Amy suddenly got a coy smile on her face. "Though I have to say, making up with Spencer was more fun."

"How much more?" Penelope asked suggestively. She just had to know if her junior G-man was still a junior.

"Not as much as you're suggesting," Amy replied. "We only kissed."

"You went from fighting to kissing?" JJ asked in disbelief. "Do you make up with all of your friends that way, or was he special? Cause if you do it with everyone, I hope we never fight."

"Well I hope we never fight any way, but don't worry, my lips belong to Spencer," Amy smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you Emily."

"I think I'll live," she replied.

"Sure you will," she winked. "Spencer and I spent a lot of time hanging out and getting to know each other before the secret came out," Amy explained, answering JJ's question. "During that time I was completely myself with him and I explained that I could never use him because I like him."

"Aww, how sweet," Penelope gushed. "What did he say?"

"He asked if I used all of my friend like that," she said.

"What?" Penelope screeched. "You told him you like him and he says that? How could he?"

"I bet it was pretty easy since he thought she was using him," Emily said. JJ and Penelope threw her strange looks. "What? I told her it was going to happen."

"Yes you did and I didn't listen. So don't be mad at her. And Spencer had every right to respond the way he did given the circumstances, so don't be mad at him," Amy send, coming to the defense of both Emily and Spencer. "Besides, things obviously worked out great. And his next response made up for everything."

"What next response?" JJ asked, eagerly awaiting juicy details.

"I told him that I liked him as more then a friend, but he probably didn't feel that way about me," she said. They gave her sympathetic looks, which she really didn't need given the outcome. "He responded by pulling me in for a mind blowing kiss after which he told me that I had no idea hoe he felt."

"Spencer made the first move?" Emily asked as her jaw dropped along with JJ's and Penelope's.

"Did you say mind blowing kiss?" JJ asked for clarification. "Does Spencer even know how to do that?"

"Yes he did, yes he does. You act like it's completely impossible for him to knock someone's socks off," Amy said. "Is it really that strange?"

"Yea," Penelope said.

"A little," Emily said.

"Kind of," JJ said.

They had all answered at the same time and while Amy had expected those response based on their facial expressions, she was still confused. she knew that he was awkward at times, but that didn't make up for their reactions. From the moment she had met Spencer, she had been attracted to him. She couldn't understand how they didn't see that side of him. "Why?"

Penelope hesitated before answering. "We just don't see him that way because he's never been a big hit with the ladies form what we've seen. For a while i thought he was asexual." Amy choked on her drink. "What? I'm serious. He never acted like he had any sort of sexual feelings at all."

"Obviously that was an incorrect assumption," Emily grinned.

"I always thought him not having much sexual prowess had more to do with his awkwardness then anything else," JJ said. If JJ only knew how wrong her statement was, Amy thought. "The time he took me to the Redskins game he was his normal sweet self, but I could also tell he was unsure of everything he did."

"I forgot you two went on a date once," Amy said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not a threat," JJ said, afraid that the mischievous look meant trouble for her. "He didn't even try to kiss me."

"I didn't say you were a threat, no offense meant by the way," Amy replied. "I just have yet to have fun with that information. And now that we are dating, and he hasn't told me himself, I can have even more fun with it."

"Did we get Reid in trouble?' Penelope asked.

"No," Amy asked. "He's not in trouble. I'm just going to have some fun."

"You know," Emily said. "If it wasn't for his self confidence issues, which he is growing out of, I guess I could see where he would be appealing to some women."

"Go ahead, just say it," Amy grinned. "He's hot and you know it."

"That is so not what I meant," she laughed. "Obviously you think he is, but he is no my type."

"Suit yourself. You have no idea what you are missing," Amy said. "But I guess that's a good thing. More for me. And I would hate to have to kill you to keep him all to myself."

"Possessive are we?" Emily asked.

"Maybe just a little," she replied. "But when you got a good thing, you want to keep it."

"How good of a thing do you have exactly?" JJ asked.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked.

"That's JJ being polite," Penelope said. "Or trying to be any way. What we really want to know is if kissing is all you have done? Or is there more to your sordid love affair that makes it more, sordid?"

The girls watched as Amy bit her lip before answering...


	92. Chapter 92

"I wouldn't call it sordid," Amy said, evading yet answering their questions at the same time.

"Do you have to avoid our questions?" Emily asked.

"I'm not avoiding the question, I'm arguing with the wording," Amy clarified. "Sordid implies that it was some how gross or wrong. It was neither."

"You little tramp," Penelope said. "You've been dating a couple of weeks. That's kind of fast. When did you...?"

"Suddenly shy Pen?" Amy asked. "The day before the picnic in the park."

"You two had sex before you even went out on a date?" Emily was floored by the announcement, as were the other two. They just had the decency not to shout it out across a crowded café.

"Say it a little louder Em," Amy replied. "I think my brother might be able to hear you back at the office."

"Sorry," Emily said, embarrassed that she had been do loud. "It's just a little shocking, we all thought Spencer was a virgin for god sakes. But if you two slept together so soon…"

"You didn't pressure my innocent genius into anything did you?" Penelope asked, her mother bear instinct kicking in to protect her cub.

"No I did not pressure him into anything. What does how soon we slept together have to do with virginal status?" Amy asked. Did it really seem like they were moving too fast? It seemed like a natural progression to her and Spencer.

"So he was," JJ said, inferring the information from Amy's statement.

"I didn't say that."

"But you aren't denying it," Emily said, a broad smile on her face.

"You did steal his innocence," Penelope accused.

Amy could have laughed at the wording she used, since Spencer has used the same words about himself when he was worried about Aaron's reaction. But right now she was mad at herself for accidentally revealing that he had in fact been a virgin. Burying her face in her hands she said, "Actually it was more of a trade."

"A trade? You mean…you were a virgin too?" Emily asked.

"Yes," She admitted, slightly pissed for some reason that they thought she wasn't a virgin. "Don't you remember me telling to about my ex boyfriend who cheated on me because I wouldn't sleep with him? What did you think that meant? That I was just a tease?"

God no" Emily said, realizing she had unintentionally hurt Amy. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Honey, it just seems a little fast for you two to move if you were both virgins," Penelope said. "I mean, you didn't think he would eave you if you didn't sleep with him did you? Because he is so not like that."

"No, it had nothing to do with me being afraid he was going to leave me or him pressuring me or me pressuring him in any way," Amy said, tired that people seemed to assume that could be the only reason. "It's something we both decided we wanted."

"Isn't that kind of a big step to take so soon considering the circumstances?" JJ asked. She was trying to be tactful in her choice of words while still feeling the need to be nosey.

"It is a big step, but it's one we considered before we took it," Amy explained. She understood why the girls would be worried about the reasoning behind her and Spencer's decision. Not only was Amy becoming a close friend to them, but they had known Spencer for years. It was only natural that they would be protective of the situation. "It still may seem like a short time to you, but along with the time we spent getting to know each other before starting our relationship, we also talked before moving forward any farther. We spent every night that week together until late in the night, talking and….other things. We even waited longer then we both wanted to physically."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I was willing to sleep with him the night we got together," Amy said with no shame what so ever. They already knew they were sleeping together, as far as she was concerned, they couldn't possibly think any less of her for wanting to jump him right then and their. What could she really have to hide any way after admitting they were virgins? "He insisted that we wait until Friday."

"What was he expecting? An all night marathon?" Penelope asked.

"Maybe when Spencer goes wild, he really goes wild," JJ joked.

Amy laughed along with the girls, even thought it was far from the truth. At least for that night any way. They were certainly capable of it though. "No, that's not why," Amy said. "He said he wanted to make it special for me."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Penelope gushed. She seemed to be gushing a lot at his sweetness. "What did he do?"

"You remember how he left work early that Friday?" Amy asked. The girls nodded. "Well being the magic man he is he borrowed my keys, his words for it by the way, and he let himself into my house to set things up for me. When I got home I found a rose and a note tapped to my door. With out the advantage of his eidetic memory I can't recall it word for word, but it was about how he had had a wall up around him ut with me he was ready for it to break down and let my love in. That alone made my heart race. And it got even better when I opened the door."

The girls were now leaning in, listening intently to the description of the Romeo that Spencer had become.

"You may not appreciate the physique of Spencer Reid, but I do. When I walked in, he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn to work, but he had lost the vest and tie and had some of his buttons undone, shirt untucked. Not that was a hot look," Amy continued. "But he still didn't expect me to go straight to bed with him. Instead, he had set up a romantic candle lit dinner for two, during which he kept stealing kisses. After that, he disappeared and I found him in my bedroom, lighting even more candles. That's when we finally made love for the first time."

The girls all held equal looks of envy. Amy grinned, knowing that right then they were all wishing they could trade places.

"Wow," JJ said. "Why did I not try more then one date with him?"

"Don't let Will hear you say that," Amy said.

"I think right now she'd willingly swap with you," Emily said.

"Tell me about it," Penelope added. "I don't even know if the sex was any good and I'd leave Kevin in a heart beat right now."

"Too bad for you I'm not giving him up," Amy said. "And I don't share well with others either."

"Is he really that good?" Emily asked, still having a hard time seeing Spencer as a sexual being. She had never seen him in anything other then his work clothes, but even with them on he looked all scrawny and weak. she just had this image of it being like making love to a limp noodle with arms.

"Well I have nothing to compare it too other then stories form other girls," Amy said. "But I can tell you that I haven't had to learn how to fake an orgasm. In fact as my cousin Beth could phrase it, I have the pleasure of using the term multiple orgasm."

"No," Emily said.

"No?" Amy questioned. "No what?"

"There is no way that lanky little twig like Reid is a sex god in disguise," she replied. "It's just not possible."

"Trust me, he is," Amy grinned, quite proud to be able to call him her boyfriend. If Spencer only knew what his female friends were thinking of him right now. "And he's not twig like. Sure, he's skinny, but it's all muscle. And not that over used steroid vein popping disgusting mass of muscle either. It is a nice, toned, hold me in your arms all night long and never let go kind of muscle."

"You mean there is a hunk hidden under that heap of sweater that walks around our office all day?" Penelope asked flabbergasted.

"Believe me, I was pleasantly surprised as well when I got him out of those clothes," Amy said. "I mean, I expected him to look good, but yum," she wasn't sure what had her talking about Spencer like he was a piece of meat when that normally wasn't he style. She could probably chalk it up to the fact that she was in the middle of girl talk and being influences by the girls. It was probability also in part to show them how wrong they were about their coworker. And this really couldn't upset Spencer that much? I mean, she was making him look like a stud, which he was, and that had to be good.

"Just think Jayge," Penelope said. "You passed that up."

"I happen to be perfectly satisfied with Will," she replied.

"Right," Emily said. "That's why you were acting like you would drop him in an instant just a second ago."

"That was just envy over her romantic evening. Will has never done anything like that for me," she explained. "Good sex for us has never been an issue."

"Really?" Amy asked. "Can Will last all night long?"

"All night?" JJ asked. "What are you two, energizer bunnies?" Amy snorted in laughter. "What did I say?"

"Sorry," Amy said. "It's just one of Beth's favorite sayings to use is 'floats like a butterfly, stings like a bee and fucks like the energizer bunny, trippin' on E.'"

"Isn't it just supposed to be like a rabbit trippin' on E?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, but according to Beth, the energizer bunny has more stamina," Amy answered.

"We have to invite your cousin to a girls night some time," Penelope said. "She sounds like fun."

"I'll talk to her about it. But if she comes, you have to keep quiet about everything I've told you," Amy instructed. "She didn't get any information from me, and believe me she tried. She's not to happy about it either."

"Speaking of getting information out of you," Emily said, her devilish smile returning. "You never said if Spencer can really go all night long."

"Technically it was only one night that we did it like that," she said. She waited to see how they would react to that. She expected a little disappointment at her teasing, but instead it appeared that they thought that was more fitting. Amy just wondered how they would react when she told them the rest. "But we have taken turns waking each other up in the morning and the middle of the night."

"What are you guys doing?" Penelope asked. "Making up for lost years?"

"No. Well, not intentionally any way," Amy said, blushing slightly. "It's not like we have sex every day. Not that I would object. Although that doesn't really build a Strong case for us with the not making up for lost time thing. Not that we need to make a case, cause we are two consenting adults and can..."

"Stop!" Emily said. "I know you two are dating, but must you rant like Reid?"

"I did this way before I met Spencer," Amy said. "And he is nice enough to let me finish my rants, thank you very much!"

"Well we don't," Emily said. Amy stuck her tongue out at her. "Put that back in your mouth. I'm not Reid."

"He happens to like my tongue too," Amy said. She still had no clue where this was coming from, but she was having fun.

"Oh, gross. Way to much information," Emily said, a disgusted look on her face.

"You guys are asking me if he is good in bed, how often we do it and a whole bunch of other stuff," Amy said, exasperated. "But that was gross to you?"

JJ and Penelope laughed at the antics. "She's got you there," JJ said. "Still, we don't need to know to many details. We still have to work with him."

"So don't I," Amy grinned.

"Yes, but you willingly do all those depraved acts with him," Penelope pointed out. "We appreciate girl talk and minimal detailed sharing, but when it comes to the rest, TMI."

"The only other thing I want to know, and this is purely becuase I don't want to walk in on anything," Emily said. "Do you guys do anything while we are on cases?"

"We've only had one case since we got together," Amy said, avoiding the answer and laughing on the inside because Derek had done just that.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, come one," Penelope said. "Are you guys hooking up on the clock or not?"

"We have never done anything inappropriate during working hours, which includes all hours on an active case."

JJ thought about that for a minute before seeing the loop hole in Amy's statement. Then she remembered the events after their last case. "That doesn't mean you haven't done anything once it's over," she grinned. Aw crap, Amy thought, busted. "Remember the morning we were flying home from the last case? Derek asked Amy about being pregnant because hse was moody and Hotch did a spit take?" The toher two nodded. "Spence did a spit take too. I just thought it was because Derek asked such a stupid question in front of Hotch."

"I wanted to kill derek for that," Amy fumed.

"Why? Was he right?" Penelope asked. Her tone suggested she didn't really think Amy was. She was just having some fun messing with her head.

"It would be too soon to tell, but we have been careful, so I doubt I am any way," Amy said. "The lastthing we need in the beginning of our relationship is a baby. No, my desire to kill Derek is because he knew about Spencer and I before that and he still said it anyway."

"What? He knew back then?" Penelope was definitely not happy about that. "I'm going to melt that chocolate adonis' ass. And you, how could you tell him before me?"

"Pen, it was only a couple of days before you knew. And we didn't tell him," Amy said, defending herself with out thinking about the consequences of what she was saying. "He walked in on us." Amy's hand flew up to cover her mouth as soon as she uttered the words and realized what she had said.

The was a long pause as the girls faces moved through looking choked to shock to holding back laughter. "He walked in on you?" JJ said, as calmly as possible. "Like, in the middle of...?"

"No, we were just kissing," Amy said, trying to think of a way out of this. Why had she let girl talk go so far?

"With all your clothes on?" Emily asked? "Or did Derek get a show?"

Amy struggled with her answer and thank god when her phone rang. That was until she saw who was calling. "Do not say a word or I swear I will kill you and I don't care who sees," she said before answering her phone. "Hello Spencer."

"My ears are burning profusely," he said. "Are you girls having that much fun?"

"They are, I'm not," Amy replied. "Next time you com with, or I don't go. That's right Penelope, I said I wont come."

"Next time probably wont be so bad."

"That's what she just said."

"I'm thinking like Garcia now. Scary," he chuckled.

"So what is you reason for calling?"

"I can't just call my girlfriend to chat?" he asked.

"Like you have told me, I know when you have ulterior motives," she said. "Not those ulterior motives."

"Garcia again?"

"No, Emily this time. Where are you any way?" she asked. He used the term girlfriend freely, so even though they would only be able to hear one side of the conversation, he had to be in a place where he didn't think any one else would hear him.

"JJ's office."

"You're hiding in JJ's office?"

"I'm not hiding."

"JJ says you don't have permission to be in there," Amy said, rolling her eyes. Sure Spencer couldn't see that, but JJ could.

"Tell JJ she didn't have permission to take you out to lunch," he said.

"No. I'm not a go between," she replied. She hated it when people did that to her. "So your reason?"

"I just figured with all the girly gossip you wouldn't be keeping track of time," he replied, knowing he annoyed her with the girly gossip comment. "You've been gone for almost an hour now. unless you want a lecture from Hotch, you should probably head back."

"Yay! and excuse to escape!" She said, dancing in her chair. "You do know that you will pay for the girly gossip comment, right?"

"Do I get to pick my punishment?" He asked.

"You're sick."

Spencer laughed. "See you when you get back here. Love you."

"Love you too." Amy hung up and was greeted by a group "Aww." "Oh shut up. Like you've never told your boyfriend you love him." Amy smiled evilly. "I'm sorry to say girl, we must head back now. Lunch time is over."

"Yes, I'm sure you're sorry," JJ said. "Not."

The girls paid for their meals and gathered their thing to go back to the Bureau.

"You know the bad thing about our girl talk?" Penelope asked. "I'm going to have to concentrate on not picturing Spencer naked."

**Author's note: Okay, how many people agree with me that Penelope is crazy for thinking that? **


	93. Chapter 93

On the way back to the bureau, Amy had asked the girls to keep quiet about their talk, mainly to not let Spencer know about it. Of course that was usually an unspoken rule about things divulged during girl talk, but she wanted to make sure. The more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable she felt about what she had told them and the less she wanted Spencer to find out. Luckily JJ had to go back to her own office while Penelope had to head back to her bunker. That left Emily and her to walk back into the bull pen alone, where Amy had to resist the urge to give Spencer a hello kiss.

"Hey Reid," Emily said, an inquisitive look in her eyes and a coy smile on her lips.

"Hey girls," he replied. "How was lunch?"

"I already told you how lunch went," Amy replied. "Torturous."

"I thought it was informative," Emily said.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, The urge Amy was fighting to kiss Spencer now turned into an urge to smack him. He knew perfectly well what they had talked about.

"Just some information that came to our attention this morning during the meeting," Emily said discreetly as another agent walked past.

Spencer smiled at what Amy assumed to be the fact that Emily had worked her reply in such a way to keep the secret. She hoped it wasn't about the fact that they had spent their time discussing their relationship. That was nothing to smile about.

"You spent and hour talking about that?" he asked.

That little bastard, he was smiling about that. He would sure loose that smile fast if he knew everything.

"Yes we did," Emily, said. "It was a very enlightening conversation."

"Do I want to know the rest?"

"Probably," Emily said.

"Am I going to fins out?"

"Who knows."

"Is there a reason you are being evasive?"

"Ask Amy."

Spencer looked over to Amy's desk. Before he could even ask, Amy said, "What happens at girl talk, stays at girl talk. Sorry Vegas."

* * *

Later, as Spencer and Amy were driving home, she scooted over at close as she could get to him. She had her head resting on his shoulder and held his free hand in his hers. Amy was laughing and having fun singing along to the radio. The best part was that the song playing was _Don't Let It Go To Your Head_ by Jordin Sparks.

"So that if I want to kiss, from your toes up to your lips," Amy sang, walking her fingers along his thigh, up his chest and trailing her index finger on his bottom lip. "It don't mean that you've had me yet, you're gonna be good I bet." She wrapped her hand around his tie, she gave him just enough tug to feel it, but not enough to interfere with his driving. "I'm the one who's in control here, let me make it clear. Just cause I can't go on, Just cause I die when you're gone. And just cause I think of you in bed, Don't let it go to your head. If I looked in your eyes, one, two, too many times. And memorized every word you said, don't let it go to your head."

"You're the one in control?" Spencer questioned, interrupting her song. "I seem to remember being the one in the lead."

"Only cause I let you," Amy grinned.

"I only let you think you let me."

"Such a sexy clever man you are," she breathed in his ear. "But what If I am only letting you think you let me think I think I'm in control?"

"I'm not sure I completely understand that argument," he said, brow furrowed.

"I stumped a genius," Amy giggled. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell the others how easily I confuse you."

"Keep it up and I'll show you who's really in charge once we get to the apartment," he growled.

"Feisty," she replied. "I have no doubt we'll find out who's really in charge once we get there."

Luckily they were already close when they started the argument. Once Spencer pulled in, Amy hopped out of the car before he even had a chance to shut the engine off. Stepping out of the car, he was suddenly assaulted by Amy's lips as she pressed him up against the rear passenger door. His body immediately responded, arms wrapping themselves around her lower back as his lips moved in rhythm with hers.

He had never been one for aggressive public displays of affection like this, the most he had ever done with a past girlfriend or date being hand holding or quick pecks on the cheek, but with Amy it was hard to resist. He had never met anyone who had made his body react with such an unrelenting need before and he thanked God every time she responded the same way.

Unfortunately since they were in the middle of the parking lot, they could only go so far. Pulling away so they could go upstairs and hopefully continue, Spencer was confused when Amy turned in the opposite direction. "Angel, the apartment it this way," he said.

"I know," she replied. "But my car is this way."

"Is there something you need in your car?" He asked, still confused but following her to it.

"Yes," she said. "I need it to take me to my house."

That stopped Spencer in his tracks as Amy continued to walk to her car. By the time she snapped out of it, she was already over there, holding the door open and waiting expectantly for him. He jogged up to the drivers side and was greeted by her smiling face. "So I take it you wanted to go to your place?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she said, a playful tone in her voice.

"Am I missing something?"

"No," she said. "I'm going to my house, and you are staying her."

"I don't get it. You just pounced on me back there and now you're leaving?" He said. She wasn't making any sense right now. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Trust Spencer to think it was his fault when things didn't go as planned.

"Well, because I thought we were going to…" Spencer was really confused right now. Nothing was wrong, but she was all the sudden leaving after being all flirty and sexy?

"Oh, did you think you were going to get laid tonight Dr. Sexy?" Amy asked with a grin. Now she was back to flirty tones and nicknames. What kind of game was she playing? "Relax babe, I'm not mad at you and you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just doing something I had planned."

"You had a plan to seduce me and then leave me alone?"

"No, trust me I will fulfill all your darkest desires," she grinned. "But first there is something you must do for me before I'll spend the night with you again."

"And that would be?" He had no idea what was going through her mind, but the faster he got it over with, the faster he would get to be with her.

"Look at you all eager to get me in your bed."

"Actually, it has very little to do with getting you into me bed," he said. It was true, his attitude had gone from horny to lonely in no time flat. What he really wanted right now was to just spend time with her. "Right now I'm more upset that my girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with me."

"You'll still see me at work," she pointed out, knowing that it really wouldn't work. But what else could she say?

"That's not the same. You can't be my girlfriend at work," he pouted, using his puppy dog eyes to try and sway her.

"Now you are making me feel mad," she said. "I do want to spend time with you. what I'm doing is for you."

"Leaving me is doing something for me?"

"Believe it or not, yes," she replied. She was having serious second thoughts about this, especially when he looked so sad saying he just wanted to spend time with her. But she had planned this and he would like it in the end. "In fact, I left a present in your bag."

Spencer perked up. "How did you get something in my bag with out me noticing?"

"You're not the only magician, magic man." Spencer went to open his bag, excited to find out what was inside. "Not so fast. I'm not supposed to be here when you open it."

"Why not?" he asked, hands still on the opening of his bag.

"Because it's a surprise and those are the rules," she said. Spencer's looked changed from on of excitement to a kid opening a present on Christmas only to find clothes inside. "Trust me, you'll thank me in the end. And the faster you let me leave, the faster you can go upstairs and work on completing you task."

"I thought it was a present?"

"It's a present and a task rolled into one," she winked.

With one last kiss goodbye, Amy drove off leaving Spencer to run off to his apartment.

* * *

Spencer wasted no time getting into his apartment and heading straight for the couch. sure enough when he reached inside his bag, his hands felt wrapping paper. Lifting it out, he noticed it held the shape and weight of a book. but what could a book possibly have to do with something she wanted? He really wanted to just rip it open, but there was a card attached to the front. His mother had taught him that you always read the card before opening the gift. A fine time for his mother's voice to pop into his head, when he was dying of anticipation.

The envelope was a soft cream color with his name written in Amy's attempt at eloquent cursive. He laughed to himself, wondering how many times she had tried before she got it any where near her idea of acceptable. Opening it, he found a letter inside, this time written in print. Apparently she wasn't confident enough to attempt the same script with an entire note.

Dear Spencer,

I bet by now you are dying of curiosity about what is inside the wrapping paper aren't you? Well go ahead and open it, other wise the rest of this letter wont make any sense.

Spencer willingly obliged, tearing a part the red wrapping paper with enthusiasm. Staring down at the newly unveiled present in his lap, he swallowed hard. It wasn't a book, it was a catalogue. A Victoria's Secret catalogue. With a hundred dollar bill clipped to the front.

Are you smiling? Or are you in shock? You see, the task I ask of you I simple, I need you to pick out your present. It had come to my attention that I don't own any lingerie. I realize that I could pick some out myself, but then I would just be guessing at what you would like. I could have dragged you to the store, but I had a feeling you wouldn't like that. So this instead, is my compromise for your comfort.

You get to pick out what I will wear, that way I know you will like it an be anxious to see me in it. And I realize that I will be the one wearing it, but it is still technically a present for you since you will be the one enjoying the view. don't worry about what you pick out either, anything goes. And since I know you weren't focused on reading the labels any time you stripped me of my clothing, I circled my sizes on the chart attached to the order form.

There are only two rules you must follow: 1, you can not spend more then the $100 I provided. 2, You won't get to see me until I have received the lingerie so I can wear it for you.

Remember that since it's a catalogue order, it could take a while. I'd hurry if I were you.

XOXOXO

Angel

Spencer stared at the letter in shock with a big grin on his face. It was an odd combination, but what else could you expect after reading that. Not only was she promising to dress up in sexy lingerie for him, but he got to choose what she would wear. And it could be anything he liked. He felt himself start to get hard as images of what he could put her in flooded his mind. He groaned when he realized that he wouldn't be able to see or touch her in that way until she got whatever he picked out.

Flipping through the catalogue, he found the order form. The earliest he would be able to send it out was tomorrow and he would have to send it to Columbus, OH. It would take a few days to get there and then the order would have to be processed before it took a few more days to ship out. No matter how he did the math, it would take to long. Especially since he had plans for them this weekend. Plans she didn't know about of course, which is why she had set this up. He wanted to surprise her, but how was that going to work with her little game?

Of course, he thought as he realized Victoria's Secret had a website, he could always make things go faster. Spencer grabbed his lap top and open opened up the internet explorer bar, typing in the address. As soon as it started loading, his phone rang. checking the caller ID he noticed it was the culprit of his current state of discomfort and anticipation.

"Hello Angel," he said, answering his phone. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk outside of work until you received the order?"

"What a way to answer your phone babe," Amy laughed. "Would you like me to hang up?"

"No," he said. "But what about your rules?"

"I assume you've read the note by now," she said. "And with your eidetic memory you should be very well aware that I said nothing about phone calls."

"So I can talk to you but I can't see you," he reasoned. He had the webpage opened to the lingerie section of Victoria's Secret, but decided to set his laptop off to the side for the time being. Somehow it didn't seem right to look at half naked women while talking to his girlfriend.

"That's right."

"Well if that's all UI can get, I'll take it," he said, genuinely happy to get at least that much. "So what are you doing?"

"Lounging on my couch and talking to you," she said with a smile as she stretched her legs out.

"What are you smiling about?"

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"I could hear it on you voice," he said.

"You can't hear a smile," she argued, although he was right. She found it cute how he could tell that from her voice.

"I can when I know you," he countered. "So what's the smile for?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just lounging here in my shorts and one of the shirts you left here."

"The shorts that you normally wear to bed?" he asked, picturing them in his mind.

"Yes." Spencer could hear her inhaling deeply. "Mmm, your shirt still smells like you."

"And both my shirt and your shorts barely cover your butt," he groaned, wishing he could be next to her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not. I'm simply providing encouragement for you."

"That's not the type of encouragement I need right now," he said. "Why is it I can't see you?"

"Because my love, abstinence makes the heart grow fonder," she replied, in a tone that clearly said she found herself funny.

"I bet you find yourself cute don't you?" he didn't even give her the time to answer before continuing. "You know we can abstain in the same place. Or do you not trust me to behave?"

"I do trust you. But this could all be a carefully orchestrated plan of yours to get me alone and take advantage of the situation."

"You know me well enough to know I could never take advantage like that," he said.

"Maybe," she said. "And maybe it's myself I don't really trust."

"You realize that means no kisses, no holding hands, no physical contact of any kind," Spencer pointed out. "We'll see each other at work and that's it. Provided we don't get a case that leaves us 4 ft. away from each other all day. 4 ft. as the minimal distance between us with nothing to do about it. 4 ft. mocking us the entire time. He didn't particularly like to think about it like that, but he had to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into didn't he?

"Are you trying to torture me?" she asked, frustrated.

"What do you think you're doing to me?"

"I think I'm leaving you alone now and praying that the guy who delivers the package breaks the speed limit all the way."

Spencer laughed. "Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Dr. Naked. Happy shopping."

Setting his laptop back on his lap after hanging up with her, Spencer began searching through the pages of lingerie. There were baby dolls, slips, teddys, skirts, corsets, fly aways, everything you could think of to put a woman in and make her man drool. He tried picturing her in some of the items, trying to think of something he would like to see her in the most but that she would actually like as well. regardless of the fact that she said he could pick anything he wanted, he just couldn't picture Amy shoving herself in a corset and being comfortable. Not to mention that beyond physical comfort, some of this stuff just didn't fit Amy's personality.

After making his selection and choosing her size, a 38 C which put a smile on his face, Spencer realized he still had half the money she had given him left over. He could be greedy and order another lingerie set, or he could be nice and get something just for her. She didn't wear perfume all that often, but she did buy the lotion, body wash and shampoo. He should know, he had to smell like berry kiss the day he forgot to grab his own stuff. So maybe he could pick out another sent for her.

Clicking up on the top of the screen on the beauty section, he scanned the side panel for the lotions and body washes. Then something else entirely caught his eye. Well, there was no saying the rest of the money couldn't be spent on something for both of them. And this was bound to please her more then something she had to wear.

A few minutes and a couple clicks later, Spencer was filling out the credit card and shipping information. He decided he would have the lingerie sent to Amy's house while the other items would be shipped to him. According to the estimated delivery date, he could expect them as early as Thursday. That was still a few days away, but at least it wasn't weeks and hopefully they would come in time to make his plans for the weekend possible.

He was already nervous about it and wanted everything to go well. Glancing at Thursdays date, he realized it was June 17, 2010. That was too perfect, almost as if it was some sort of sign. Smiling, he shut his laptop off and grabbed his keys, heading out the door. he still had one more item to shop for, this time in person.

****Author's Note: So, what do you think he picked? Is it really skimpy or more modest? Sexy or sweet? And what the else did he pick out? And what, pray tell, is he planning?**


	94. Chapter 94

Tuesday morning found Spencer pouring an abundant amount of sugar into his coffee, and that was by his own standards. Last night had been less then conducive to a good nights sleep as he was torn between nerves about the weekend and excitement over the items he had ordered for Amy. He was tempted to say to hell with the rules and go over to her house, but he didn't want to upset her. Just because he was willing to abandon the rules didn't mean she was, and it could have landed him in a worse predicament then the one he was in. It was only after taking a cold shower coupled with a little 'self help' that he was able to relax enough to sleep.

This morning he had called her to see if she wanted to ride into work together, but she was still sticking to her guns about only seeing him at work. Now he was in the break room and she was no where to be seen, even though he knew she was ready to head in when he talked to her on the phone. If she had come in at her usual time, he would have at least been allowed a morning kiss with no other agents present. Now he was even being denied that.

"Careful pretty boy, you might slip into a diabetic coma," Derek joked, walking into the room. "What happened? Did MiniHotch keep you up all night?"

"That is none of your business," Spencer replied. On the inside he was thinking that he didn't even know the half of what he was talking about.

"Man you are way to cranky for a man that just got laid," Derek chuckled. "So where is she any way? Don't you two normally come in together?" he asked, used to seeing the two already at there desks or arriving together since they had become friends. it seemed a little weird that the day after they announce that they are dating that they don't come in at the same time.

"She spent the night at her place last night," Spencer replied, not really wanting to get into it with Derek. He would just wind up asking for details that he didn't want to give.

"Whoa, trouble in paradise already?" Derek asked. "Don't worry, from what I hear, you can make it all better for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, wondering what Derek was getting at.

"I have it from a very reliable source that you are a all night long love machine," he said, a cocky grin on his face. "Who would have thought you had it in you kid."

Spencer didn't like the sound of that. A reliable source that made him out to be a love machine? Amy wouldn't say anything like that to Morgan would she? But then who else could it be? "What reliable source?"

"Relax man, I heard only good thing," he said, his attitude somewhere between teasing and pride. "You made quite an impression on Amy. I gotta say, I'm still in shock at what I heard, although I'm not sure I should be. At least about some things."

"What reliable source?" Spencer repeated, becoming less pleased with every word he heard. At this point, he wasn't sure if it mattered who ran their mouth to Morgan, the fact was he knew things. He didn't know how much was told, but what he did hear he didn't like. And his grip on the coffee mug was getting dangerously close to breaking it.

Realizing that he had pissed Spencer off, Derek didn't really want to reveal who he had gotten the information from. Of course he also realized that Spencer would probably figure it out on his own any way. At least he hadn't made the mistake of letting him know he knew about him being a virgin before Amy, and that Amy had also been a virgin. Regardless of what he thought about that though, he should have known not to mess with Spencer about it. But for some reason he could not resist the urge to tease, and now he had really made a mess of things.

"I don't think it's a smart idea for me to tell you that," Derek answered. "I probably should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Yea, you should have. But it's too late for that now," Spencer fumed, setting his coffee mug in the sink in a less then gentle manner. "And I can think of a couple more people who should have done the same."

Spencer took off, looking both determined and pissed off. Derek had a pretty good idea where he was going and for a second considered going after him but realized that that could cause more harm then good. Instead, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent out a couple texts to the people next in the line of fire.

"Hey, what's with Reid?" JJ asked, coming into the room. "I just saw him in the hall and tried talking to him, but he just went passed me with out stooping or saying anything. He looked pissed."

"He is," Derek said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, tone implying that she really meant what did you do.

"I said something I shouldn't have," Derek replied. "And I may have just screwed things up for him and Amy."

* * *

Penelope was in her bunker multitasking on her babies when her cell rang with a text from Derek telling her Spencer was on his way because he had made some comments about what she had told him. Her response was to groan for two reasons: A, because Spencer was obviously on his way to call her out for telling Derek anything and B, because Derek had opened his mouth in the first place when she had specificly told him to keep his mouth shut. She would have to deal with him later since she currently had to figure out what to do about Spencer.

Even though Derek had sent her the heads up, it didn't really do much to help as it was only minutes later that Spencer barged through the door, closing it with an audible thud. It wasn't a slam exactly, but enough to make his presence known. The sudden intrusion startled her because she was used to him knocking first, though in his current state she shouldn't have expected such niceties.

"Jesus Reid! You scared me, Penelope said, hand clutching her chest as she spun around.

It did not escape his attention that she had called him by name even before she had turned around to see him. He felt a slight pang of guilt looking at her and realizing her had scared her, but it paled in comparison to the anger he still felt. "I take it Morgan gave you a heads up?" he asked, his tone dripping acid.

Penelope had never seen this side of Spencer before, and it made it even worse that it was directed at her. She had no idea how to respond other then to be honest and meekly reply, "Yes."

Spencer was hit by another pang of guilt as he watched Penelope's naturally bubbly personality fizzle away to a regretful, somber appearance. As much as a part of him screamed to apologize for causing that, he had come here for a reason that hadn't changed, a reason that she had helped cause. "Then I assume you know what I want," he said in a flat tone, which hurt he only slightly less then the acid.

"Spencer, I'm sorry I said anything to Derek. I didn't think he would say anything," she said.

"You didn't think the guy who take pleasure in teasing me about every aspect of my life would say anything about whatever you told him?" he questioned, seriously doubting how that could have ever crossed her mind as a possibility.

"I know it was a stupid mistake and I'll never be able to make up for it," she said, desperately hoping that he would listen and accept her apology. "You know how I am with juicy thing, I can't help myself. I thought if I told Derek then maybe he would see you a little differently."

Spencer could have really hurt her by throwing in her face how pathetic those excuses were, but that's not what he wanted. As mad as he was, his true nature still shown through, and petty retaliation was not part of it. "I'm sure that whatever you said really changed his opinion of me. What makes you think anything you said did anyone any good?"

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I just didn't see the harm since I he had already walked in on you and…"

"He told you he walked in on us!" Spencer didn't know why he was shocked, since they seemed to treat discussing his love life as a game.

"No, Amy did," Penelope corrected, and instantly regretted it when she saw anger flare in his eyes even more finding out it was his girlfriend that had told. "It was an accident though."

"Not everything you know could have been an accident," he said, this time at least trying to control his anger. "Exactly what do you know and how much did you tell him?"

Penelope didn't want to make any trouble for Amy. Well, anymore then what was already made that is. Spencer would probably be able to tell if she was lying though, which could make it even worse then if she told the truth. He could wind up thinking Amy told them far more then she did. No matter what she did, there was potential to go wrong.

"I basically told him everything I know," she said hesitantly, hoping she had made the right decision in being honest. "I was just a little more vague."

"And how descriptive was Amy?" he asked, not satisfied with the vagueness she was using now, and also scared by what it could mean. "I want to know specifically everything she said."

Penelope thought carefully before answering, wondering if there was a way to phrase things so it sounded better. "It's really our fault for asking her all the questions. We just wanted to know if the Spencer Reid we see is the Spencer Reid she gets." She could tell that he wasn't impressed with her tactic of trying to take some of the blame off of Amy. "She told us how even though you look all scrawny and skinny the clothes you wear, you're really made of muscle underneath and very pleasing to the eye. Not that you aren't normally adorable, cuteness."

Spencer fought back a smirk as Penelope's natural exuberance came to the surface. "I take it that it gets worse," he said.

"If by worse you mean telling us you have the stamina to go all night and the ability to make her eyes roll back in her head," she grinned, thinking maybe making light of the situation might help. "Then yes, it gets worse. If it helps you out at all though, we were all quite impressed and envious of the man that she has snagged that we knew nothing about. Derek too."

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like that information at all, but it didn't really help him right now. He still felt betrayed by what they had done, more so by Amy then anyone else. She was supposed to be someone he could trust, and her actions hurt him. He was supposed to be able to trust all of them really, He shouldn't have to be afraid about what they said behind his back.

Besides, even if Derek had been impressed as Penelope claimed, it didn't explain his self proclaimed shock. There was only one thing he could have heard that would explain that and for a second he questioned if he would be better off not knowing. "How much more does he know?"

"The rest of what all of us girls know. How you were super sweet the first time you were together. How you made it special because it was the big first time," she said, trying it skirt around the virgin factor. It didn't work though, Spencer caught on. His worst fear had been realized, they all knew how he was a virgin before Amy. "If you could have seen him though, he looked so proud. Like a big brother finding out how much of a great guy his little brother really is."

Spencer tried taking a deep breath that didn't help. His anger was back full force. No matter how you sugar coated it, they all knew. "Yes, well I'm sure you all had fun talking about me behind my back," he vented. "Let me ask you this, I know you only repeated what Amy told you, but did you even stop to think about how that would make me feel?"

"Penelope choked back the tears that were starting to form. She hadn't meant to cause him any pain. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I…"

"So am I. I'm sorry none of you thought about me before saying anything," he said, walking to the door. "And I'm sorry that I can't accept your apology. I'm too upset for forgiveness right now."

Spencer walked out the door, leaving a stunned and shattered Penelope alone in her bunker.

****Author's Note: Okay, so this drama stuff is harder then it looks. Just one quick question: Do you think I kept everyone pretty well in character? That's what I was really struggling with when I wrote this. And the bad part, I got more drama to write. Pray for me people...or maybe you should pray for Amy...**

**Also, I'm sorry that my updates have been so sporadic lately. I'm currently trying to rearrange my schedule so I have more time to write. As such, and I know this will not make you happy, this might be the only update for a couple days. I'm sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you when I get this whole schedule thing fixed. **


	95. Chapter 95

After his visit with Penelope, Spencer headed back to is desk where he noticed Amy had still not made it into the office yet. She still had some time before she had to be in to work and it seemed she was taking advantage of it. That only served to let Spencer stew about what he would say to her. He decided it would be best to take advantage of his anger and throw the emotion into his work to distract him. That worked out until Emily piped up from across the walk way.

"Hey Reid, where's Amy?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Don't you two normally come in together?"

"We didn't today," he said simply, no emotion attached to his voice.

Emily decided to take the hint and leave well enough alone. Obviously something had gone on between the two of them and it had Spencer very upset. While she wanted to know what was going on with her friends, she sensed now would not be a good time to pry, especially being in the middle of the office. Of course it didn't help when her curiosity peeked higher at Amy's arrival.

Almost as soon as Amy sat down, Spencer stood up and walked over to her desk. He leaned down just close enough to whisper, "Meet me in the conference room," before heading there himself.

"What's going on with him?" a puzzled Emily asked.

"I guess I'm about to find out," Amy replied, standing up and following the same path as Spencer. It was clear she had no idea what was going on, but she moved to fast for Emily to warn her that Spencer was in a less then happy mood.

Entering the conference room and closing the door behind her, Amy turned to find Spencer leaned back against the edge of the round table. Still clueless as to what this was about, she let a coy smile grace her face. "Did you really miss my morning kiss that much that you had to sneak me away to a secluded area at work?" she asked, moving closer until she noticed his blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me?" he said,

Puzzled, Amy replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm a profiler, not a mind reader. I can tell that you are upset, but you are going to have to help me out with the rest."

"What happened during the girls lunch yesterday?" he asked, his gaze fixed as he attempted to keep his resolve while looking her in the eye.

Amy's face fell as she was confronted with what she had feared since the end of girl talk: Spencer knew. All the possibilities of what she could say flooded her head. she could apologize immediately and profusely. Ask him exactly what was said so she knew how upset he was. She could also hide whatever he didn't know. she could also try explaining everything in a way that made it seem better then it actually was. Or she could come clean right up front and hope he wasn't too mad and forgave her. Instead, she wound up saying, or rather asking one of the dumbest things possible. "Who told you?"

Spencer's expression changed from blank to that of utter disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I just basically told you that I know what you said about me to the girls, and obviously I'm not thrilled bout it, but the first thing that comes out of your mouth is asking who told on you?"

Amy mentally smacked herself after realizing the stupidity of what she said. "I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted you to find out."

That wasn't exactly the apology he was expecting. "When were you planning on telling me?" he asked. Amy hesitated and in that moment Spencer read her true intentions like a book. "So you weren't really planning on telling me then."

"I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't even intend on telling the girls as much as I did. It just sort of came out," she said. She was trying to figure out exactly how much damage had been done by what she had said. It was hard to tell considering she didn't even know who had run their mouth to Spencer. She didn't even know how much he knew. Granted it was bad enough to make him speak to her at work, but just how bad depended on who had spoken to him. She didn't dare ask though, since it only seemed to anger him more that she was concerned with that fact at all.

"It just came out? What, do you have that little of an impulse control?" He questioned. It was a bit harsh, but certainly deserved. "How does the fact that I'm a virgin just come out in a conversation?"

"It didn't really," she said in defense, though by her own admission it was a lame one. "They made an inference from something else I said and it got out of hand from there. They know I was a virgin too," she added at the end, as if it would make a difference.

"So because they know about you, that automatically make it okay for you to tell them about me?"

"I didn't say…"

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" he asked, cutting her off. "How would you have felt if I had told Morgan that you were a virgin?"

"Spencer I…"

"You know I could have told him a lot more then I did," he said, his emotions getting the better of him. "The only thing I said to him was that my weekend with you was amazing. I didn't go into any detail about personal things. I have more respect for you then that."

That last line was more then Amy could take. up until now she had been feeling nothing but regret and guilt. Now that was replaced by anger. "Respect?" she questioned. "How respectful is it that right now you are cutting me off every time I try to speak?"

"So you're going to be mad at me now?" he asked, keeping the volume of his voice down even though he didn't believe she had any right to be angry. he was still very well aware of where they were. If they had been home, they probably would have been yelling by now.

Luckily Amy had been smart enough to remember to keep quiet as well. "Yes I'm mad," she admitted. "Granted what I said to the girls wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, but it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. Yes I told them you were a virgin and I may have told them that you were good in bed, but that's it. They all thought you were a virgin any way, so what's the big deal?"

"It is a big deal," he said.

"No, it's not," she replied. She still regretted what she said regardless of what she was saying now, but she had never been one to sit back and take it during an argument, no matter how stupid a decision that was. "Because just like you said about talking to Morgan, I could have told them a lot more. I could have told them about the cops getting called because your neighbors thought you were beating me when in reality we were having sex. I could have told them about the lovely note Beth left you, me and Reid. But then again, that would lead to me having to explain how your penis has it's own name and why exactly that is. So obviously I do have some restraint, regardless of what you think."

Spencer was suddenly grateful that she hadn't told them any of those things. He didn't think he'd be able to face any of them the same way if they knew any of those things. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing though. He didn't know if he would even accept an apology from her right now, but the last thing he expected was for her to defend her actions. "So because you didn't say any of that, everything is supposed to be okay now? Do you have any idea the kind of teasing I'll get from Morgan just from what he does know?"

"I didn't even tell Derek…" Amy started to say very confused about what Derek had to do with this. Then it hit her, Penelope must have said something to him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't even think…"

"That's right, you didn't think. And neither did Garcia or Morgan. Nobody ever thinks about how something they say is going to effect me. For some reason, I thought you would be different," Spencer sighed. He looked more hurt then Amy had ever seen him. "You've always been so easy to talk and open up to, but now….how can I trust that you wont tell anyone about the things I tell you?"

Amy's heart broke as her body froze, fearing the worst from Spencer's statement. "You don't trust me?"

Despite the fact that she had been the one to make him feel this way, Spencer couldn't stand seeing the shattered expression on her face knowing he had caused it. It made it even worse that they were at work where they would spend the rest of the day a mere 4ft away. No matter what he said next, she would have no choice but to see him and be reminded of the pain he had caused her, just like he would until they resolved this. Unfortunately he was realizing too late that this wasn't the place he should have done this.

"I want to trust you more then anything, but you hurt me," he said after a long pause. "I know you're not going to like this, but we really shouldn't be talking about this here."

"You're right, I don't like it," she said, her voice strained as she fought back tears. "How can you bring this up and then expect me to drop it and go about the day as if nothing happened?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was upset."

"And I'm supposed to be what?" Amy snapped. "Ecstatic by the fact that you don't trust me anymore?"

"If I didn't trust you, it would be your fault," he replied, not appreciating her sarcasm. "And now you have a glimpse at how I'm going to feel for the rest of the day."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, is it alright if I come in?" Emily's voice asked through the door.

Amy sent Spencer a look that clearly said she wanted to finish this now, but he decided to ignore it. "Yes," he replied, receiving a glare from Amy.

Emily walked through the door and shut it behind her. "I don't want to interrupt, but JJ has a new case for us. She's rounding everyone up and we're meeting in her in 10," she said, taking in the look of the couple. Amy was visibly upset and fighting back tears, for what Emily didn't know. It was obviously something to do with the fact that Spencer was looking a cross between pissed off and hurt. Something had gone on between the two and whatever it was, it didn't look good for their ability to work together today.

"Thank you Prentiss," Spencer said. "We're done here any way."

Emily nodded and walked back out, not really convinced that things were finished between the two. Hopefully it was something they could put aside at least for now.

"Looks like you get your wish," Amy said once Emily was gone. "But we're not done talking about this."

"You're right," he agreed, a determined expression on his face. "We're not."

* * *

10 minutes later the team was gathered in the room. Amy and Spencer had done a remarkable job to appear as if nothing had happened, both wearing typical expressions they would have for a normal case presentation. The only exception was that they had placed them selves on opposite sides of the table. For Emily, Derek and Penelope, this wasn't an unexpected sight. All three knew about the fight between them, though Emily knew less then the others.

For Dave, JJ and Aaron however, it was an unusual occurrence. Aaron was particularly concerned since not only was this an issue involving colleagues, but they were his sister and her boyfriend. He could tell something was off. It had only been a couple days since he had found out, only a day since they had told the team, and it already looked like they were facing their first challenge in working together and having a relationship. Aaron could only hope that they were able to handle and get through this, both for their future in the bureau and their future as a couple.

Since the team couldn't just stop working because two members were having issues, not to mention the pressing case in front of them, JJ moved forward with the presentation, bringing everyone's focus away from the youngest members of the team. "Over the past three months five women have been abducted from their homes in Gainesville, Virginia," JJ began, putting the pictures of all five women on the screen.

"I've seen this case on the news," Aaron said. "What more can you tell us?"

"They were all taken to a separate location where they were kept for a varying amount of days, during which time they were raped repeatedly," JJ continued. "On the last day he would drug the and bring them back to their homes in the early morning."

"So wait," Morgan said. "He brings them back to their houses unharmed?"

"I wouldn't say it was unharmed," Amy protested. "But they are alive if that's what you mean."

"What I'm saying is why go to all the trouble to abduct them if you are going to bring them back to their houses in the end," Derek clarified. "It seems a little to risky. Why not get rid of them?"

"He doesn't need to," Dave said, reading the report. "They never see his face. He wears a mask every time he's with them, there's not risk involved. And the abduction ensures that. He gets to spend all the time he wants with them with out any interruptions."

"When was the last victim brought back?" Emily asked.

"This morning at around 8," JJ said. "She had been missing for five days."

"And where is she now?" Amy asked.

"She's being examined at Potomac Hospital," JJ replied.

"Five women all abducted from around the same area with media coverage about the rapes all over the news," Spencer said. "And he's still managing to gain access some how, which probably mean that he is watching them before hand."

"The thing that concerns me the most is that there is no learning curve here," Aaron said, glancing over the files. "He abducts them with no sign of struggle, keeps them for days and brings them back. So far he hasn't left any physical evidence on them and they have no idea where they have been taken. He's been doing this longer then the past three months. there are more victims out there. Garcia I want you to search rape cases going back to the beginning of the year. See if there is anything in surrounding counties that match this case."

"If there is anything to find, I'll find it sir," Penelope said, getting up and heading off to her bunker.

"Prentiss I want you and Morgan to go to Potomac Hospital and talk to the latest victim. See if she has anything to add that might give us a better description of this guy," Aaron said. "Rossi and JJ go to the police station and meet with the officers on the case."

There was a pause as everyone realized he had paired the entire team off except himself, Spencer and Amy. He seemed to hesitate in his next step. "Aaron?" Amy questioned, wondering what he was planing.

"Amy will start working on victimology with the first four women," He said uneasily. He obviously didn't feel comfortable with what he was saying in front of the team. When he paused again, the others took that as a cue to leave. With only Aaron, Spencer and Amy in the room, he relaxed somewhat and continued. "Spencer, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

As Aaron headed off to his office, Spencer glanced at Amy. Even while fighting, Amy didn't like the way things were looking and sent an apologetic look back to him. Spencer didn't have a great feeling about what was to come either, but he had no choice. Following Aaron into his office, he stood in front of his desk waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Before I talk to Amy, would you like to tell me what is going on between the two of you?" Aaron asked, taking a seat behind his desk.


	96. Chapter 96

This was the part about dating a coworker that also happened to be the boss' sister that Spencer wasn't going to like, it put him at an unfair disadvantage. He never expected Aaron would take sides like this, it didn't really fit who he was. True as her brother he would naturally want to defend her, but in a professional setting it was unlike him to take sides. But what else would explain Aaron calling him in because of the tension between him and Amy?

"What do you mean what's going on between me and Amy?" Spencer asked, testing the waters to see how bad the feeding frenzy would be.

"I understand that it may be a private matter to you, but the tension was visible enough that it could effect your work, which makes it my concern. If that's not enough, she is my sister, which would still make it my concern. Like it or not, you lost the rights to not being profiled when you started dating her," Aaron said. He meant that last part to come out as more of a joke then anything else in the attempts to put Spencer at ease. Though it was true that Spencer would have to get used to loosing some of the professional boundaries, especially as time went on.

Of course that was one of the things Spencer was worried about and Aaron's joke did nothing to put him at ease. Unfortunately, he did understand that Aaron had the right to be concerned about what was going on with Amy. He did not agree, however, to the idea that Aaron had the right to know everything. "We're having a disagreement about something non work related."

"I gathered that much," Aaron said. "This is you're firs fight," he sighed. "What is it about?" He wanted to know more so he could gauge how thing would play out. He could say it was just because he didn't want it to effect the team, but the truth was he also didn't want it to effect Amy and Spencer as a couple. They had just started out, and he had a good feeling that told him they shouldn't be giving up yet.

Again, Spencer didn't want Aaron knowing any of the specifics. It was clear though that he wasn't going to get out of this with out at least telling him something. "She said some things to the girls that I would have rather she didn't got back to Morgan."

"And I take that Morgan being Morgan, he teased you about it?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Spencer confirmed, feeling a little embarrassed about admitting to the teasing. He wasn't a child anymore and he should be able to handle this on his own.

"And whatever was said is something you don't want me knowing?" he asked, trying hard to _not_ imagine what it was.

"Not, it's not," Spencer said. "Although I never told her she couldn't say anything, so it's not completely her fault. But she wouldn't want you knowing some of the things that were said either, which is another reason I don't like the fact that she said anything."

Aaron raised his eyebrow in question. "Is it really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spencer, you and I both know that the teasing you get is just fooling around between friends that are like family. You've never really let it bother you before and you've even gotten in some shots of your own," Aaron pointed out. "And you have to admit that whatever was said, which I don't need to know, part of you likes it. You would never admit it to me out of fear, but you like the fact that they see a new side of you that makes you more normal in everyone's eyes." Spencer was left speechless at Aaron's blunt analysis. "I told you, the profiling rule went out the window the minute you and Amy got together. You don't have to agree with me now, but you should think about why you are really mad."

"And What if I'm right about why I'm mad?" Spencer asked.

"Then I'm wrong and you two still need to work it out," he replied. "But not during work."

Spencer nodded slightly in agreement, still processing what Aaron had told him. "Is that it?"

"No," he said. "I need to know if you think that you two can still function on the team while you're fighting."

"We can," Spencer replied with out hesitation.

"You answered that fast," Aaron said. "You realize that no matter what your answer is, this case will be a test on if you can really pull it off."

"I know," He said. "I told you before, we won't let our relationship effect us in the field. Despite the fact that I'm mad at her, I still love her enough not to let anything ruin her dream of being in the BAU."

"You said love," Aaron remarked. "I know it's only been a few days, but that's the first time you've said you loved her around me. And it's while you're fighting."

Spencer replayed what he had said over in his head. "I wasn't even thinking about the wording I chose," he admitted. "Does it bother you?" he asked, wanting to know how he felt about the unintended admission.

"Not if you really do," Aaron said honestly. "But maybe the phrasing you used means you're really not as mad as you'd like to think either. Just something else to think about." Spencer stood up to leave, and paused when Aaron spoke again. "Oh and Reid, do you know why I called you in here first?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"I didn't want you worrying about what Amy and I said before you got a chance to tell me your side," he explained. "Amy is my sister and she will always come first in personal matters. But I want you to know that I will never throw you under the bus just because things between you go wrong."

Spencer smiled, comforted by the fact that Hotch still had his back. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Now that that is settled," he said, getting back to business. "I want you to go take over for Amy and send her in here to talk with me."

Spencer nodded and left the room. Walking back into the conference room, he found Amy sitting at the table reading over the crime report of one of the rape/ abduction cases. The board was blank, She had a notepad next to her that she was writing in instead. "Keeping you idea to yourself?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically ass like. He didn't intend for it to come out that way, and he wasn't sure why it had.

"I wanted my note travel size for convenience. Even though Gainesville is only about an hour away, I didn't think we would be here all day. It will be easier to work from their station," she said, seemingly unfazed by his harsh tone, though there was something off about hers. She didn't even bother looking up. "Was my brother an ass to you?"

"Why?" Spencer asked. She seemed genuinely concerned, yet she didn't even react to his tone before. They were in the middle of a fight, one that was on pause of course, but still in a fight. Their first fight. And he wasn't sure what was going on with them either. Were they still together? Or did she think they were broken up because he mentioned trust issues during the fight? He loved her, but did he want to stay together when he wasn't even sure why he was mad at her?

He couldn't even get a clear reading on how she felt. In one breath she seemed not to care and then she did a complete 180 and acted concerned for him. That question was enough to garner a reaction though and when she looked up, he could see a faint red rim around her eyes. She had been crying when no one else was around. Fight or no fight, it tore at his heart to see her like that.

"Because what's going on is between you and me, he doesn't need to take sides," she explained. "I don't want him making things worse and chance them not getting any better. I want us to be able to work this out on our own."

"He didn't say anything wrong," Spencer assured her. It was getting increasingly hard to not give in and tell her everything was okay. It wasn't getting any easier since Aaron had him thinking about what really had him upset. "Your brother wants me to take over while you go talk to him." As she got up and walked past him, Spencer caught her by the hand. "Amy…"

"Don't," she said. Giving him a small smile, she squeezed his hand and added," we'll talk after the case is over," before walking away.

Back in Aaron's office, he sat behind his desk waiting some what patiently for his sister. Amy walked right in with out knocking and sat down in the chair opposite him with an impassive look on her face. "You wanted me?"

Aaron noted her overly confident body language as well as the fading signs of her tears. She was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying from him, and mentioning that would only upset he. She had never tried to hide things like that from him before, he was usually one of the people she ran to when she was having trouble. That most likely meant that it was more about protecting Spencer then herself. That didn't change the fact that he needed to talk to her just like he had talked to Spencer.

"I wanted to talk to you about what's going on between you and Reid," he said.

"Didn't he tell you?" she asked.

"I want your version."

"My version is that I was an idiot and the whole thing it my fault," She stated firmly. "I ran my mouth about things I shouldn't have and he has every right to hate me."

Aaron couldn't help but smirk. "I love when you go all self sacrificing," he said. "Not even Reid was that hard on you."

"He should have been," Amy replied. "And if you're hard on anyone, it should be me."

"Why else would you call us in here?" She asked.

"To check in on you two," he explained. "Make sure you're okay and that this doesn't effect you two in the field."

"So are you checking in on me as my boss or as my brother?"

"Both."

"Well as my boss I can tell you I won't let it effect our work. I love him to much to screw up all he has worked for in the BAU. This is where he wants to be and I wont do anything to cause him to leave," she said, a determined tone in her voice. "But as my brother," she said, tone and posture changing to reveal how fragile this had really made her. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" he asked, his position as BAU unit chief forgotten.

"Because I messed up," she said. "Spencer is the best person I've eve know, and now he may not trust me anymore."

Aaron stood up from his chair and moved to the other side of the desk. Grabbing the chair next to Amy, he brought it around to sit in front of her. "I don't know everything that is going on between you two, and I get that you don't want to tell me. What I can tell you is that I believe you'll be able to get through this and everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because when I asked Spencer if you two would be able to work together, he gave me the same answer," Aaron said, holding Amy's hands in his own to comfort her. "If the one thing running through you head while you're fighting is thoughts about the other person's happiness, then I'm sure you're going to be just fine. It's your first fight, it's going to be hard. But you two love each other, if you remember that then you can make it."

Amy brightened up a little. "He said he loved me?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay with that?"

Aaron chuckled. "He asked me the same thing. Yes I'm okay with it. I told you before, I saw this coming. Just promise me you won't go rushing off to Vegas next week or anything like that. I want to be there for my little sister's wedding when it happens."

Amy chuckled. "When did you turn into such a gushy love guru? Aren't you supposed to be threatening to kick his ass for me?"

"It's your fault for bringing home a boyfriend I actually like seeing you with," Aaron laughed. "Besides, would you even let me kick his ass if I offered?"

"I'd kick your ass just for thinking about it," she replied.

"Exactly," he said, bringing her into a hug.

"You're pretty good at this whole supportive big brother thing you know," Amy said. "You have to work on the whole boss thing though. You kind of suck at it."

"Oh yea," he said, pulling away. "Get back to work or you're fired. How was that?"

"Better." Amy grinned. "Of course if you fire me, I could always tell mom on you."


	97. Chapter 97

Two days into the investigation the BAU team was swimming in information about the serial rapist plaguing Gainesville women. Despite the fact that he wore a mask, the victims were able to give enough of a description to know that they were dealing with a middle aged white male. Based on the description of the speech he used during the attacks and his manner of dress, they were also able to theorize that he was from upper-middle class to lower upper-class, though it was most likely the former given the neighborhood involved.

The rapes themselves pointed to him being an anger excitation rapist. He kept them bound in a room of mirrors, a place that the chances of them finding were slim to none unless he led them to it. The reason for him wearing a mask instead of blind folding them was a method to shield his identity while still allowing him to see the reaction to his torture on the victims. The mirrors guaranteed that not only would he be able to see what he was doing and the effect it was having from any angle he chose, but she would be forced to watch as well, having no where to look for escape. Masking his identity also afforded him the choice to set her free once he was done in stead of killing her, giving him more pleasure in the fact that she was alive with the knowledge that he was still out there and could come for her again.

The problem with all of this information was that while they knew what he was doing to the women, they still didn't know how he was targeting them. Other then their age and the fact that they were either unemployed housewives or worked from home, they had nothing in common. JJ had the profile broadcasting across the local news stations asking for help in identifying him, as well as urging the women in Gainesville to take caution. Unfortunately with such a seemingly large victim pool, it seemed there was little else they could do.

Penelope had struck out on her search for matching rapes in the surrounding areas, but had found evidence of another series of rapes in Gainesville that had stopped 3 months prior, around the same time as this rapist had surfaced. The previous rapist was of a different variety, attacking only on Fridays during the lunch hour of a normal business day. He gained entry into the houses by forcing his way in at gun point when the victims answered the door. Another difference was that he left his DNA behind, which would normally be helpful except for the fact that he wasn't in the system, which gave him confidence in his attacks that he would not be caught.

There were similarities however, including the physical description and the fact that he wore a mask so that his identity was further shielded while his victims watched. Because of that and the timeline of when the earlier rapes stopped and the newer ones began, it lead the team to believe they were looking for one man who had evolved from a power assertive into the more dangerous anger excitation rapist. Need less to say, they were all upset that they had not been called in during the earlier rapes. If they had been, they may have caught the man sooner. The officers working on the serial case from before were different then the ones assigned to the case they had been called in on, which may have accounted for the lack in judgment from the BAU's point of view. Still, since it was probable that the cases were connected, Aaron felt that they should bring in the officers from the earlier case to assist them.

To get a better idea on if their theory was correct, Aaron had sent Spencer and Amy to interview the last victim from the earlier case while everyone else began comparing the profiles to see if there was a flaw they could take advantage of. It had taken awhile for Penelope to track down the previous victims, all of them having moved and some having changed their names, and only couple had agreed to talk to the police again. Most had lost faith in the police's ability to catch the man responsible while others simply wanted to move on and put the entire thing behind them. They had gotten lucky when the 7th and final victims in the earlier pattern, Teresa Gorbin, had agreed to see them. Her information was probably the most crucial since whatever happened with her had caused him to change his pattern and it would be useful in identifying him.

The car ride to Teresa's was less then comfortable considering Spencer and Amy were still on pause from fighting and hadn't resolved any of their issues. So far they had managed to work well together, which could be seen as a testament to the fact that even with the problems they had weighing on their minds, there must have been some level of love and trust left between them. Of course it was also made easy by the fact that they were either working in a group or off with another member of the team. Still the fact that when they were together they remained professional had to mean something.

Now Aaron had the brilliant idea to send them off on this interview together. This was either an attempt at giving them time to talk together, or a ploy to see if they could work with one another and still get the job done. Either way his scheming was not appreciated as the car ride was filled with tension, both wondering if it was a smart idea to talk about the status of their relationship or to continue ignoring it until the case was closed. It almost seemed like a blessing when they arrived at Teresa's house.

Spencer pulled up in front of the gate that surrounded the two story colonial house that Teresa and her husband had moved to less then a month after her attack. It was two counties over from Gainesville. The gate was an impressive 10ft. high and had an intercom and surveillance camera attached to it, a far cry from the dead bolt trusting neighborhood she had lived in before.

Teresa was an Avon sales representative who worked form home and would not be able to afford this house herself. It was most likely bought by her husband who was a CEO at his own company. Unfortunately it was a system bought too late to do Teresa any good, other then to attempt to provide some sense of security after she had lost it all.

Spencer rolled down the window to press the button on the intercom. A short while later a feminine voice answered, "Hello."

"Mrs. Gorbin, I'm Spencer Reid with the FBI," Spencer said. "I'm here with SSA Hotchner. We called about talking with you in regards to your attack." It seemed weird to be addressing the situation so casually, but there really was no other tactful way he could think to phrase it.

There was another short pause before she responded. "Can you hold your badges up to the camera?"

Amy handed Spencer her badge and he held both up for Teresa to inspect through the video. There was a buzz from the speaker and the gates started opening up. Spencer pulled his arm back inside the car, pocketed his badge and handed Amy hers before driving in. Up at the front door they went through another few minutes of waiting after ringing the door bell as she deactivated the alarm on the house before inviting them in. Even with two armed agents with her, Teresa still reactivated the alarm once they were inside, though she appeared to hesitate in doing so. Apparently this was still a new part to her routine that she didn't like having to do.

Afterwards, they were lead to the living room which was immaculately clean. It housed a built in entertainment stand, glass coffee table, a large and plush looking couch with two end tables, and an adjacent and equally comfortably looking armchair. Teresa offered the couch to Spencer and Amy while she sat in the arm chair. Leaving a comfortable distance between them, Amy sat at the end closest to Teresa. She seemed to be putting up a brave front, but they could tell she was petrified to bring up the memories of her attack. This was the part about cases with living victims that made the job that much worse. It was bad enough that she had to live through the ordeal and them recount it numerous times to the police already, not they had to ask her to do it one more time when she was trying to move past it all. Neither one wanted to force that on her, but they knew that this was the best way to find the unsub before he went after someone else.

"What is it you need to know about what happened to me?" Teresa asked, cautiously taking the initiative to get the interview over with.

"Mrs. Gorbin, before we begin, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Amy asked. As much as she knew how necessary it was, she needed to know that Teresa knew what she was doing even more.

"It's Teresa. And you said on the phone that I was one of the only ones he attacked that was willing to speak with you. And I might be able to tell you something that could help you find him," she said in a half emotional, half determined voice. "What are the chances of you finding him if I don't help?"

"Not as good as they would be if you did. But we don't want to pressure you into this," Spencer said, attempting to reassure her. "It's still your choice."

Teresa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they could see the determination in her eyes. "Every minute he's out there is another minute I have to fear that he will come back. I don't want to live my life looking over my shoulder wondering if he's the person standing behind me at the grocery store," she said. "What do you need?"

"This is going to be hard," Amy said, avoiding using the phrase 'I know' because she couldn't even begin to imagine what Teresa was going through time after time. "We need you to walk us through what happened in as much detail as possible, starting with when you answered the door."

"I didn't even open the door, it was already unlocked. I know it's stupid, but I have…had an open door policy with all of my friends. They could come in whenever they wanted too because I was usually home," she began. Judging by the fact that she had to correct herself and switch verb tense, the extra security was something she was still getting used too. "That's why I didn't even think when he knocked on my door, I just hollered to come on in. I thought it was my friend Cheryl. She's never been comfortable just walking in, she always knocked first. God, how stupid was that? I invited him in."

"I know it's not very comforting, but he would have found a way in no matter what," Amy said. While she didn't think it was the best decision to keep the door unlocked and not check before inviting the person in, she wasn't about to tell Teresa that. They needed to keep her talking and having her blame herself wasn't going to get that accomplished. "You didn't do anything wrong, he did."

"Was there a particular reason you thought it was Cheryl?" Spencer asked. It was his own way of alleviating her guilt while continuing to gain information. "Were you expecting her for some reason?"

"Cheryl and I always went to lunch together on Fridays. She always met me at my house since we only had one car and Jim took that to work," she explained. "It was early, but I still thought it was her."

"Was it around an hour early?" he asked, an aspect of the case standing out in his mind.

"Um, it was about an hour earlier then normal," she said after some thought. "Why?"

"I think he may have been watching you long enough to know that was part of your routine," Spencer said.

"He spent about an hour with everyone and left just in time for someone to come home and find them," Amy added. That was actually why they had so much information on this unsub. statistically over half of the rapes wouldn't have been reported. It was only because of the returning family member of visiting friend that they had been notified.

"He wasn't there for just an hour though," Teresa said. "He stayed until just before Jim came home. Close to dinner time."

Spencer and Amy exchanged a quick look before he asked, "What happened when Cheryl came at her normal time to pick you up?"

Teresa cleared her throat before starting. "He had me up in the bedroom. When she knocked on the door, he put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming for her. I tried to fight him at first, but then he took out his gun. He said that if I did anything stupid he would kill me and then go after her. Cheryl tried calling a few times before she left. That's when he took his hand away and said that he wasn't done with me. That he was still enjoying me, watching me and he wasn't going to leave until his fun was over. I stopped fighting back because I was scared he would really kill me. He didn't leave until just before Jim came home form work."

By the end of her story, they could tell how scared she really was. Her posture had changed and you could just tel she was feeling him all over her again. The worst part was that they still had questions they needed to ask her.

"Teresa," Spencer asked cautiously. "Did Jim come home at the same time every day?"

"Yea," she responded, the raw emotion of the memory clear in her voice. "It was like he knew how much time he had with me. And he stayed as long as he could."

Spencer excused himself to go phone their information into Hotch. Amy continued talking with Teresa. With every subsequent question and answer, Amy wanted to take her into a hug as a way to try and shield her from the pain. By the end there was no doubt in her mind that they two rapists were one in the same. Teresa told her how her bedroom before had both a full length mirror as well as one attached to the bureau. The unsub took turns between them, forcing her to watch as well as watching himself everything he did to her. That was what had triggered the switch in him and sent him from invading houses to abducting women.

"Since it happened, Jim has been taking the time to call me troughout the day and has even started coming home early to make sure I'm okay," Teresa said.

"That's nice," Amy replied.

"Is it?" she asked. "Because I'm still not comfortable having him touch me. He's been so great to me through everything. And I keep pushing him further away."

"He obviously loves you a lot," Amy said. "You can make it through this together. Just give it time."

Back in the car, Spencer informed her that Hotch wanted to get the group together and run through the profile before delivering it. While they were going to ask the public for help identifying him through the profile, they also wanted to work on a way to try and catch him during his surveillance for a new victim.

Spencer noticed on the way back that Amy was playing with the ring her had given to her. He wasn't sure how smart of an idea it was, but he couldn't help but check in with her. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you are tense and spinning the ring on your finger?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That was pretty stupid of me to say considering what's bugging me."

"Which is?"

"Teresa," Amy replied. "After everything she's gone through, she still feels guilty about pushing her husband away. I know it's nowhere near the same situation, but it got me thinking."

"We're having problems," Spencer clarified. "Not pushing each other away. There's a difference."

"Is there really when we've barely spoken in the past two days?" She asked. "Unless of course you count talking about the case as communicating."

"Right now that's what we have to do," Spencer replied. "We'll figure everything else out after were done with this."

"Fine, we'll wait," She said. "Just answer me one question. You're not letting this interfere with how we work on the team. Why?"

"The same reason you aren't," he replied. "We said we could work through this together and we will."

She wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but it was all she was going to get. She was praying this case would end soon, and for selfish reasons this time. Sure she wanted the women in Gainesville to be safe, but she also wanted things with Spencer to be okay. She missed the closeness with him and she wanted to believe he missed it too.

****Author's note: Damn! They still haven't made up. I'm with Amy, I hope this case ends soon. I'm ready for them to talk about it already. Cause you know what comes after they make up...**


	98. Chapter 98

****Author's note: I attempted to fix the problems in this chapter. Sorry for those of you who have already read and had trouble with all the typos. I had made a promise to post this chapter for someone this morning, and in my rush to do that before my appointment, I forgot to make sure it loaded correctly. Again, sorry for the typos and I hope I got them all worked out. **

Back at the police station, the BAU team had already met and gone over their profile and subsequent plan to catch the unsub. Now, they had half of the Gainesville police department gathered to hear what they had worked up. That included the leads on this new case, Matthew and Moore, as well as the leads on the previous case, Chase and Feldman. They were about to discover however that those two cases were really one.

"The first thing we need you to know about the unsub is that he is responsible for not only the more recent serial abduction and rapes that Matthew and Moore are working," Aaron began. "But also the serial invasions and rapes that seemed to end 3 months ago."

"Hold on," Chase interrupted. "Are you saying our guy is still out there?"

"That's exactly what we are saying," Dave replied. "Only he has evolved into something more dangerous. And if we don't catch him soon, things can get a lot worse."

While the knowledge that they could have solved this sooner had they been brought in during the first case weighed on all their minds, the team refrained from saying anything. Pointing out another departments mistake would only jeopardize their investigation and leave more women open to attack. As much as it sickened them, they needed to play nice and allow the others to think that they didn't make such a horrible mistake.

"He's already kidnapping the women and keeping them god knows where for days," Moore said. "How can it get any worse?"

"The type of unsub we started out with was what is known as a power assertive rapist," Aaron said. "While he can become physically violent, his main goal is the capture, conquer and control of his victim. His level of force depends upon the resistance the victim gives."

"He has no doubt about his adequacy or dominance over the opposite sex," Emily continued. "In his mind, the rape is an expression of his own virility. He's simply exercising his prerogative as a male to commit rape."

"He started out watching his victims. He learned their routine, the rhythms of the day. He knew when they would be most vulnerable," Amy said, drawing on the information Teresa had given her. "He entered the house by knocking on the door. When the woman answered, he forced his way in at gun point. She was alone, and would be for at least an hour. He knew his time limit, and he used it well. He was quick and efficient, hiding his identity but leaving his victim with the knowledge that he knew where to find her. And that he could come back."

"His method remained the same until his seventh victim," Spencer continued. "With Teresa Gorbin, everything changed."

"Why her?" Chase asked. "What makes you think he changed and it's not just some other guy?"

"Because his new fetish began with her," Spencer answered. "Teresa was taken to a room in her house that had mirrors for the unsub to watch everything he did to her. It also provided another way for him to force her to watch. This increased his pleasure and it's where he crossed the line into an anger excitation rapist."

"Anger excitation rapists are the most dangerous of all the breeds," Derek said. "They are the ones who are most likely to escalate to murder if they feel it's necessary. So far our unsub hasn't felt the need to do that, probably because he's confident that no one can identify him. He's taken measures to ensure that, but once he gets scared, all bets are off."

"He's also likely to escalate to murder as his ability to find release becomes harder and harder," Aaron added. "He's now the type of man who needs to feel his victims pain to achieve the feeling he's looking for. He's been doing this psychologically, using threats and intimidation to get a reaction out of the victims. But his pattern is becoming erratic."

"What this means for us is that he's going to devolve until the abduction and rape are all he thinks about," Dave continued. "He'll start grabbing women quicker. When that wears off, he'll start physical torture. The longer he goes on, the sloppier he gets."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Feldman asked. "If he gets sloppy, we'll be able to catch him."

The entire room fell silent as the team turned to Feldmen, each member giving him their own incredulous look. If he had any idea what he just said, he was the dumbest person in the room.

"No, it's not a good thing," Amy said, dumbfounded by his statement. "He only gets sloppy as the victims count goes up. We want to catch him before that happens."

"And how do we do that?" Feldman asked.

"We start by giving the profile out to the media," JJ said. "We ask for anyone who knows anyone who fits the aspects of the guy we are looking for to come forward with information that could help lead us to an arrest."

"We're looking for a middle aged white male," Emily said. "He's upper-middle class to lower-upper class and dresses the part."

"He's assertive and overly masculine," Amy said. "This will blend into his job and he most likely works in a place that supports his image of what a real man is. And he will also hold a position of power."

"He also works in close enough proximity to travel to the victim's houses during his lunch break, commit the crime, then travel back," Spencer said. "He continued this pattern with the first six women. Then with the seventh, he skipped out on the rest of the day. After that he began abducting the women and bringing them to an unknown location before presumably driving back to work. Whether this made him late or not, we can't say, but it's another aspect to give to the public. It's possible that his coworkers would have noticed this behavior."

"Regardless of the fact that we may have people coming forward with information on our unsub, we are not going to sit around and wait," Aaron said, his normal determined look seeming some what harder. "Right now we know that he chooses to take his victims during the normal lunch hour of a business day. We don't know how long that will last, so we need to take advantage of it now."

"How do we do that when we don't even know where to look?" Moore asked. "Gainesville isn't the largest city in the world, but we don't have enough people to sit on every street."

"You're right, we don't," Derek agreed. "But every person counts. And we'll use them strategically."

"He needs to watch his victim for some time before he makes his approach. Which means we can find him during his lunch hour watching the next victim," Dave said.

"He has also avoided going to the same street more then once," Spencer said. "Given this and his earlier hour time limit, we can get an approximate geographic profile and limit the possibilities of places he will go to next."

"It's still a long list though," Emily said. "So we are going to need every available officer to take a street."

"Since it's 8:30 now, We'll have to wait for tomorrow to begin our search," Aaron said. "We'll divide up our teams tonight and Agent Jareau will begin getting the profile out to the media. Other then that, there's little else we can do today."

After handing out the assignments, everyone was ready to head back to get some rest before going out tomorrow. For the BAU, having the case this close to home meant they could go back to their own beds. Before they left however, JJ caught Amy by the arm. "Hey Amy," JJ said. "Do you realize what today is?"

"Thursday?" She answered confused.

"Thursday June 17th," She answered. "You've been working with us for a month."

"That's right," Derek commented. "What do you say MiniHotch? We solve this thing, we go celebrate?"

While he and Spencer had yet to resolve anything between them, he had talked to Amy. Amy was upset at him for teasing Spencer in the first place, but blamed herself for him having the opportunity to do it. He intern had apologized for causing the problems between her and Spencer and had given a boy scout honor to stop teasing Spencer. Of course Derek had never been a boy scout, so things would be back to normal for him in a few weeks. Provided of course things between Amy and Spencer got back to normal.

Amy looked over at Spencer, who was gathering his things into his bag. "No thanks," She replied. "I don't really feel in the partying mood."

Spencer had been pretending like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation, but her heard everything they said. He reached inside his bag and ran his fingers along the small package that contained the extra present he had gotten for Amy. Today was the day he had planned to give it to her. The way things were going though, it looked like he wouldn't be giving it to her for awhile. Pulling his hand back out, he put the bag over his shoulder before walking out the door.

They had all driven their own cars to the police station, which meant they all went their separate ways home. For Amy it was torture driving by Spencer's street. It got worse when she walked to her door and found a package on the front step. Picking it up, she went inside and sat down on the couch. According to the label on the box, it was a delivery from Victoria's Secret. It was the lingerie that Spencer had picked out for her. He had found a way to get it to her in a relatively quick time. Not that it really mattered, it didn't look like she would be able to wear it for him anytime soon.

Amy curled herself around the package and cried herself to sleep.

Back at Spencer's place, he had his own package waiting for him. The contents being the extra items he had ordered with the left over money. Sitting on his bed, his fingers hesitated over the buttons on his phone. He wanted so much to just let this whole thing go and pretend it never happened. Instead, he tossed both items on the floor and flopped back on his bed. A restless sleep followed him, dreams of Amy filling his mind.


	99. Chapter 99

Friday morning most everyone was preparing for hours of surveillance with their partners for the day. Amy was on a different mission though. She was attempting to find and get her brother aside somewhere to talk to him. The longer it took her to accomplish said task, the more upset she became. When she finally managed to speak with him, it was quite clear that the reason it had taken so long was because he was avoiding her for the vary reason she wanted to see him.

"Amy, whatever you need to talk about has to wait," Aaron said. "We need to get going."

"Why did you put me with Spencer again? Last I checked, that wasn't the plan," she said, ignoring the fact that he was trying to get her out the door.

"Things changed and that's just how the groups worked out," he lied. not really a useful tactic considering she knew he was lying. "If you didn't think you'd be able to work with him today, you should have said something sooner."

"Like you really would have changed anything, not that its really about our ability to work. But just out of curiosity, when was I supposed to talk to you?" she asked. "When you were avoiding me all morning? That would have been a neat trick."

"I wasn't avoiding you," he replied.

"So what is this anyway, some sort of experiment to see if we can behave like good little children?"

"The fact that you would even consider that as a reason behind what I did is ridiculous and insulting," Aaron said upset that she would even think he would play with them like that. "I'm doing this because I'm tired of you two avoiding each other and I'm trying to give you time together to realize how childish this whole thing is."

"Childish?" she fumed.

"You used the term first," he countered.

Now who's being childish? Do you really think pairing us up on a stake out will make everything all better?" Amy fumed. Her attitude softened when she saw the still supportive look in her brother's eyes. "I already tried talking to him. He's insisting we wait until the case is over. The problem is, the more we wait, the more I feel like it's not going to get any better."

Aaron didn't like seeing his sister hurt in any way, but he couldn't help but find the whole thing slightly humorous. "You know, for as smart as you two are supposed to be, you are acting very dumb," he chuckled.

"I fail to see the humor in any of this," she replied, annoyed that he would even think of laughing after hearing what she just said. "And what is that supposed to mean any way? How are we acting dumb?"

"You are acting dumb because you are so emotionally invested, which even though it is clouding your judgment, it's a good thing," he said. "But you are both missing the glaringly obvious. This time around each other will be good for you if you pay attention. You can use your multitasking brain and figure it out while we work the case." Amy was still confused by what he meant. As much as he would have liked to point it out to her, Aaron felt that this was something they need to work out for themselves. And even if he thought solving their problem for them was a smart decision, they had somewhere else to be right now. "If you are still mad at me later, we'll talk. Right now, everyone needs to get going."

There was so much Amy wanted to say right then, unfortunately her brother was right and they needed to leave. That didn't mean she couldn't plan a little sibling revenge for him for later. Right or not, he was still messing with their relationship, even if it was passively. Speaking of which, it was time for her to go find Spencer so they could spend the next few hours in silence where she would be hoping to catch the unsub and praying that the silence wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

The atmosphere in the car wasn't quite as unbearable as Amy had anticipated. That was probably because they were both focused on watching for potential men who fit their profile. She and Spencer had been stationed at one end of Huron Drive while two local officers had taken the other end. The problem was that for this time of day, there were a number of cars driving through, too many to just point to one and say, "that's the guy!" Because of the need to be inconspicuous, they couldn't just walk up to any random car and check it out.

It was a little after 1:30, their hopes of finding the guy dwindling and the chances of another victim forth coming escalating, when their saving grace came over the phone. "It's JJ," Spencer said, flipping his phone open and putting it on speaker. "You've got me and Amy here, JJ."

"Rossi and I just got done speaking with someone who thinks they may know the unsub. A Tony Ackerman who is a contractor for B&J construction," JJ said. "He seems to fit the profile. Upper middle class, middle age, white male, masculine job, position of power."

"That sounds like our guy," Amy agreed. "But any male working in the construction field would fit the description. Is there anything else?"

"He takes his lunch around the time the women are attacked," JJ said. "He even took off one day with out coming back. Claimed he wasn't feeling well and decided to go home."

"Let me guess," Spencer said, thinking back to the day Teresa Gorbin, the 7th victim, was raped. "He skipped out on April 2nd?"

"You got it."

"That was the day Teresa Gorbin was raped and the day he changed his MO," he said.

"Any chances you already had Penelope check this guy out?" Amy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I've already given a heads up to the others," JJ replied. "Garcia found DMV record for a midnight blue Dodge Durango under his name. If he's in your area, that's probably what he's driving."

"Thank JJ," Spencer said, closing his phone.

"Didn't a blue Durango drive through here about 15 minutes ago?" Amy asked. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that was what she had seen.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"Not completely," she replied. "You didn't see it?"

"I honestly don't know, but we have to check it out any way," he said, mentally kicking himself for having missed it. "If we don't spot him, we'll just come back here. Worst case scenario is we're wrong."

Spencer started the engine as Amy radioed the other officers on the street. She told them that they may have a possible, but to sit tight until they knew for sure. They were in unmarked cars, but if this wasn't the guy they were looking for and he came by as they were driving through, it would be hard to pass it off as normal for them to go back to their original stake out spots.

Half way up the street, Spencer spotted they Durango parked in the drive way of a green two story house. It wasn't an optimal position for him to watch the house unsuspicious, and Amy noticed the drivers seat was empty.

"Spencer, he's not in there," Amy said. "He must be in the house already."

"It's only been four days," he said. "If he's in there, he's breaking pattern again."

"I don't really think the pattern matters anymore if he's got her in there," Amy said. "We're behind him as it is, we have to go in now."

Amy and Spencer split up, with Amy radioing the other officers as she went around back. Spencer took the front of the house, following procedure by announcing himself and waiting for a response. When he didn't receive any, he checked the door, which had been left unlocked. The immediate entry way was clear, but he could hear noise coming from the room off to the right. With his gun drawn, he walked in to find the unsub holding the female owner of the house at gun point.

"FBI!" Spencer shouted. "Drop your weapon and let her go."

"I don't think so," he said. "As long as I have this gun pointed at her, there is nothing you can do to me. I'm getting out of here, and there is nothing you can do."

Unfortunately, he was right. With the victim positioned as a shield in front of him, and his gun to her head, there was little Spencer could do to him. His only hope was to talk him down so that he would release her. "You're wrong, you're not getting out of here. You think I'm the only agent here? You're cornered into a room with no way out. The only choice you have is to let her go."

"Or I could take my odds that you wont shoot her to get to me," He replied smugly. "And I could shoot my own way out of here."

Spencer knew that those words were really hot air. According to the profile, this guy wasn't likely to shoot it out with the cops in an attempt to get away. He was just stalling for time, trying to think of another way to escape. And as long as he had the victim held in front of him like that, he had all the time he needed.

Before Spencer could say anything else to try and get the unsub to release the woman, the adjacent door opened and Amy came in. The next few moments seemed to pass by in slow motion. Spencer saw the unsub pull his gun away from the victim in surprise, turning his head to see Amy come through with her gun drawn. He saw what was coming next and lunged to push Amy out of the way just as the unsubs fired a shot in her direction. Spencer and Amy tumbled to the floor with a thud.

With his grasp on her loosened, the victim was able to break free. She reached for the vase on the table behind her and broke it over the unsubs head. It wasn't enough to incapacitate him, but it did make him drop his gun and distract him enough for Amy to regain her footing. Grasping for her own gun that had been knocked out of her hands by the impact, she pointed it at the unsub, kicking his out of reach.

"Don't even think about it," she snapped at him as he tried to lunge for him weapon. "Keep you hands where I can see them." Amy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him face down on the table. Holstering her gun, she took her cuffs out and put them on his wrists.

By that time, the other officers had finally made it to the house. Aaron and Emily who were one street over had also arrived after hearing the call over the radio. While the local officers took care of Tony, Emily and Aaron spoke with the victim. Amy put her focus back on Spencer, who was just standing up.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, walking over to him. He was holding his upper right bicep, and Amy could see blood on his shirt.

"I'm fine," Spencer said. "The bullet just grazed me."

"Let me see it," Amy said. Spencer moved his hand for her to inspect the wound. It wasn't as bad as she was expecting, but it would probably require a few stitches. "You should have it checked out. They're probably going to stitch you."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Sorry, FBI procedure is on my side. You have to get checked out," She replied. she could feel him staring at her and turned her attention form his arm to look into his eyes. "You took a bullet for me."

"It was nothing," he said, passing it off as if it was no big thing.

"It wasn't nothing, it was a bullet," she argued. "One that would have done a heck of a lot more damage to me had you not pushed me out of the way."

Spencer placed his hand on the one Amy still had on his arm. "You would have done the same for me."

"You're right," she said. "I would have."

Just as they were both leaning in for a kiss, Emily came into the room. "Reid, there's a medic outside waiting for..." she trailed off, noticing what she had just walked in on. "I'm sorry. I'll just go back outside now," she said, turning to go back out.

"Guess I should go get my arm checked out then," Spencer sighed. "FBI procedure."

"Yea, guess you should," She replied, more then a little upset that their moment had been interrupted and he was so quick to run off. He brightened her spirits a little when he turned back after a few steps and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before walking out. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer was returning home after finishing up some paperwork on the case. He was expecting Amy to be at the office and hoped to talk her into either coming to his place or going over to hers so they could figure things out, but she had disappeared. He had called her cell a few times, but she hadn't answered, which left him even more confused. He could have sworn that things were looking up after there brief moment, albeit an interrupted moment, after catching the unsub earlier. Instead, she seemed to have shut him off completely. Was it because he left right after Emily instead of continuing with the kiss? He regretted that himself, but he didn't want to start things off like nothing had happened either.

With these thoughts running through his head, he opened his appartment door to find the lights already on. He instinctively reached for his gun, knowing that he had turned them off when he lef tin the morning. His fears were put to rest though when he noticed a plate of cookies on his dinning room table with a note propped up on top and the words 'I'm sorry' in Amy's handwriting. Kicking off his shoes, he walked over to the table where he set his messenger on a chair. Taking the note in his hand he read:

Dear Spencer,

I'm sorry for what I put you through. I was insensitive and made a mistake. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I would like a shot at working this out. Please say you'll try?

Love, Amy

Spencer smiled, relieved that she wanted to talk and work things out. Although to be honest, he didn't like the fact that she was taking all the blame. After thinking over what Aaron had said, Spencer had realized the he wasn't really mad about what he had thought. And he really wasn't even upset anymore, he just wanted Amy back.

As he turned to walk to the bedroom, Spencer noticed a trailed that lead the way there. It wasn't your typical romantic trail of roses, but a seductive trail of clothes. Amy's clothes, starting with her shirt and ending with her panties. This was how she wanted to talk? Following the trail into the bedroom, he found her sitting at the edge of his bed, wearing the lingerie that he had picked out for her. It was a simple white teddy with white cotton cups that flowed out into a sheer fabric ending just below her butt and matching v-string thong.

"Hi honey," Amy said, a coy smile on her lips.

"Wh...wha...what are you...?" Spencer sputtered.

"What am I wearing?" She asked. "Don't you recognize the out fit you bought me?"

Out fit she calls it, he thought. How was he supposed to talk to her in that? More importantly, did he still want to talk? His mind said yes, but other parts of him said no. Amy could see that wearing this might not have been the best decision for allowing them to talk. She had meant it just as a way to get his attention, which she clearly did. Now that she had that, she reached for the robe she had brought with her and put it on.

"Better?" She asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Can you talk with me dressed like that?" He didn't respond. "I'll take that as a no. So why don't you come sit by me and talk. After that, maybe the robe will leave again."

Spencer removed his gun and holster, putting them in the night stand drawer. Setting back down on the bed next to her, he took her hand in his. "I'm sorry," they both said in unison. After a short stint of trying to talk at the same time, Spencer yielded and let Amy go first.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"Because I was a jerk and over reacted," he said.

"No, I was the jerk," she argued. "I shouldn't have ran my mouth about those things. It was insensitive and wrong. I wasn't thinking and I hurt you."

"You really didn't say anything that wrong though. I mean compared to what you could have said," he countered. "Plus, you didn't tell them anything I shouldn't have expected you to say during girl talk."

"But you didn't tell Derek anything," Amy said. "I should have realized form that alone that I shouldn't have told them what I did."

"What I did or didn't tell Derek was my choice, and this was yours," he said, running his free had through his hair. "Besides, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that when that wasn't really what bothered me."

Amy was confused now. Suddenly there was something else that had bothered him? And whatever it was, he was now okay with what she said? "If that's not what bothered you, then what was it?"

"It was the fact that you didn't tell me about it. You had the whole day to tell me and prepare me for it, but you didn't," he said. "I was upset that you kept it from me and was masking that by being upset over what you said and who you told."

Amy wasn't sure if that was better or worse, all she knew was that she had hurt him. "I know it doesn't really help, but I'm sorry," she said, leaning into him. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I was just scared that you would get mad at me for telling them those things. And I wound up hurting you anyway."

Spencer wrapped his arm around her back. "It didn't help when I hurt you back, and in the middle of work. I guess we both get marks for being insensitive jerks."

"So where does this leave us now?"

"Well we can't say it we'll never hurt each other again, but we can promise to try. And we need to not push each other away when it does happen," he said.

"Deal," she said. "You know, not being able to talk to you like this is one of the things i missed the most. I think if we remember that, then we won't have to worry about it being this bad again."

"So, did we jut survive our first real fight as a couple?" he asked, falling back on the bed with her in his arms.

"I believe we just did," she smiled.

"You know what that means," he said. "We need to celebrate."

"And how do you propose we do this?" she giggled, pretty much knowing the answer to what he wanted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe make up sex comes after a fight," he grinned, rolling over on top of her.

Amy wrapped her arms around his back. "Oh does it now?"

"Come on," he said, pulling her off of the bed. "I want to see how you look with out the robe."

****Author's note: Awww man, it stopped right at the good part! Who's bright idea was that?**


	100. Chapter 100

**Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 100! Can't believe I've writte that much. I hope you approve of the content for the 100th chapter. Some how, I get the feeling you will.**

Spencer took Amy by the hands and slowly pulled her up off of the bed. When she was on her feet, he brought his hands to the belt on her robe and gently undid the ties, letting the sides fall open. Next, he slide the material off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, revealing a teddy that left little to the imagination. Spencer was amazed at how such a simple article of clothing could drive his libido crazy.

Amy bit her lip as Spencer brushed his finger tips over the area where her breasts disappeared into the cotton cups. He slowly circled around her, eyes feasting on her body as his fingers now grazed the skin of her derriere through the sheer fabric of the lingerie. Standing behind her, his free hand pulled her hair off to one side, before both hands moved around her sides where he raked his fingers up her thighs, grasping the hem of her teddy as he went. While that happened, his lips were busy placing light, teasing kisses along her shoulder, neck and back.

Amy inhaled sharply, her skin tingling. "I take it you approve?"

"Oh I most definitely approve," he whispered into her ear."You look even better then I imagined."

"I think you may be exaggerating just a little," She grinned. "You are a little biased."

"No I'm not," he replied. "Would you like me to show you just how much I'm not exaggerating?"

Amy tilted her head to look at Spencer. "Definitely. But first," she said, twisting in his arms so they were face to face. "You seem overdressed."

"So aren't you," he smirked.

"But we can see my skin," she countered, loosening his tie. "Your deliciousness is hidden and that's not fair. But don't worry, I'll fix that," she added, going to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sure you will."

After undoing all of his buttons, Amy worked on his belt and pants, undoing them just enough to free his shirt. Then she pulled the collar out from around the tie and pushed the clothing onto the floor. Spencer made to take his tie off as well, but was stopped when Amy took it out of his hands. "I think you should keep this on," she said, twirling it in her fingers.

"Why?" he asked, wondering what she liked about that particular item so much that it had to stay on.

"Because then I can do this," she said, tugging on the material and forcing him down into a kiss. Okay, he thought, the tie can definitely stay on. While her left hand grasped at his tie, her right hand wove itself into his hair. Spencer in turn wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, the contact making the presence of his arousal well known. Amy reacted by attacking his lips with more passion, gripping his head with more force.

Spencer walked her back against his bureau where he grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her into its edge. The bureau was the perfect height to align their hips, providing even more contact as he pressed his pent in erection against her covered mound. Amy leaned her head back to provide better access as Spencer moved his mouth to suck on her neck. He trailed his fingers along the edge of her thong, playing with the fabric and teasing her by being so close yet so far away, causing her to moan in a mix of pleasure and frustration. Spencer was in the position of power, frustrating her even further. She wanted to hear him moan and needed to figure out a way to gain some control.

Amy pulled Spencer away from her neck and he stopped his ministrations below, confused by her actions. Grasping his tie again she said, "I'm taking some control here," before pulling his mouth onto hers for a searing kiss. She was finally rewarded with his strangled moan as their tongues now dueled for dominance.

Spencer wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on the position of power though and divided his attention between the kiss and the band of her panties. As much as she claimed to want control, she was still putty in his hands. Amy willingly helped raise herself of the bureau so he could slide the thong down her legs. Once it fell all the way to her feet, she kicked it off in the room, glad to be ride of the barrier. Spencer now had nothing in his way to stop him from trailing his fingers directly at her entrance before plunging them into her core.

While his digits moved inside her, Spencer used his free hand to pull at the straps of her teddy. Amy decided it was time to make him moan again and moved her lips to his sensitive adams apple, nibbling a little before sucking on the skin.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, words coming out in a heated breath.

The hand that was not currently occupied with his tie moved to cup him through his pants as she broke away long enough to speak. "I think I have an idea."

She continued to stroke him through the fabric as he pumped his fingers in and out. Their breathing became more erratic and Spencer couldn't handle holding back any longer. "I need you," he growled. "Now."

Amy quickly undid his pants the rest of the way and shoved them down his legs. Taking his solid cock in her hand, she placed him at her entrance. "Take me," she told him.

Spencer thrust into her hard and fast. His hands held tight to her ass, keeping her in place as he continued his rapid pace. Amy couldn't hold back a scream of delight as a wave of pleasure flooded her body. As much as he love the sound, Spencer couldn't resist saying, "Careful love, we don't want the cops called again."

Amy bit her lip to try and hold back any further noise. Spencer decided on a much more pleasurable approach to maintain the silence and locked his lips on hers. She eagerly returned the kiss with equal passion, hands clinging to his back, nails making small dents into his skin. His mouth caught her yelp of surprise as he lifted her up, swinging around before crashing them down on the bed. In the process he had stepped out of his pants and was now completely naked. They crawled up the mattress further, bodies still locked together, before Spencer resumed his motions, pounding into her center.

Amy planted her feet on the bed and pushed up, finally able to meet him thrust for thrust. While their mouths worked to catch each others moans, nothing but the four walls could catch the sound of skin hitting skin that filled the room. "I'm close," Amy breathed, tearing her mouth away just long enough to say the words.

Spencer rose up, bracing his arms and using the leverage to add more power to each movement. Moments later, Amy's orgasm hit her hard, her inner walls clamping down on Spencer's erection. Spencer was right behind her, his own orgasm sending shock waves coursing through his body. When the last of his seed spilled into her, he withdrew from her body but lay still on top of her.

Spencer began peppering her fevered skin with wet kisses as their rapid breathing returned to normal. Amy ran her hands along his back, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. She had missed being held in his arms and was glad she could be back in them again.

"Not that I really like the fighting, but if this is what make up sex is like," Amy said. "I can see why some couples fight so much."

"Personally, I'd much rather skip the fight and go straight to the sex," he replied.

"That is so wrong," she laughed, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist.

"Would you rather I want to fight all the time just for great sex?" he asked, running his hands on her thighs.

"It was great before the fight," she said. "But I get what you mean. It's better to just skip the fighting and go straight to sex," she added, leaning down for a kiss. The kiss, which was meant to be an innocent peck on the lips at first, quickly turned into a heated make out session. Spencer's left arm was wrapped securely around her waist as his right hand laced itself in her hair and held her close.

When they broke a part after the need for oxygen became impossible to ignore, Spencer could see a mischievous glint in Amy's eye. "What are you planning?"

Amy grabbed his tie once more, using both hand s to play with the knot. "How much do you trust me?" she asked innocently.

"I trust you completely," he said honestly, curious was this was all about. "Am I going to like wear this is going?"

"I think you might," she replied. "But first I need to do something." Amy slide off of Spencer and the bed. "I need you to get up for a minute." Spencer obliged, standing up off of the bed and watching as Amy pulled the covers down. "Now you can lay back down." Spencer raised an eye brow, but did as he was asked. If nothing else, he was provided with a comfortable place to lay as he watched his naked girlfriend walk around his room.

Amy walked over to Spencer's bureau and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a items the she kept hidden from Spencer. Then she grabbed a bottle off of the top of the bureau and headed back to the bed. She held the bottle up for Spencer to see. "I trust there was money left over for this purchase," she said.

"Of course," Spencer said eyeing the bottle of Victoria's Secret play with me massage oil. Inside the bottle of pink tinted oil were two dice, once with instructions and one with body parts to carry out those instructions on. He had thought it would be something fun for them to play around with, and apparently she agreed.

"Good," she said. "Now about this other item I have in my hands." Amy held up another one of Spencer's ties.

"I get why you want me to wear this tie," he said, holding up the one that was currently around his neck. "But two?"

"My dear Spencer, you are not going to wear this tie. Well, not traditionally any way," she grinned. "I noticed you have a lovely head board with post that could be very handy." Spencer swallowed hard. "How do you feel about being tied up, my love."

"You want to tie me up?" he asked. He was a little shocked by the request, but turned on never the less.

"Well I have to do something to punish you. I mean, I told you to pick out lingerie, and this is clearly not lingerie." Amy crawled up the bed so that she was kneeling right next to him, then leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I promise to be very gentle."

Spencer's answer was to take the tie from around his neck and off it to her. Amy took it and gave him a quick kiss before proceeding to tie both of his wrists to the head board. She checked with him to make sure they weren't too tight before moving on to the next part of her plan. Straddling his waist, she took the bottle of massage oil and poured some into her hand that was hovering above his stomach, watching as some over flowed onto his skin. "Oops," she said, playing innocent.

After recapping the bottle, Amy started to work her hands along his skin. Spencer shivered as she ran her fingers on his sides, then up his chest once again. After smoothing some of the liquid over his nipples, she gave a gentle blow, causing him to moan. She didn't stop there, she worked the oil over every inch of his chest, stomach, arms and legs. While she worked on his thighs, she teasingly brushed her fingers against his penis and watched as he hissed at the contact.

Once she was done working the oil over his body, she took the bottle in her hands once again, this time giving it a shake. "Now it's time to play," she said. she watched as the dice inside rolled around before coming to a rest at the bottom of the bottle, landing on kiss and chest. Amy smiled up at Spencer as she lowered her lips to his skin.


	101. Chapter 101

****Author's note: Slightly shorter chapter tonight because I promised someone I'd have it up tonight. I'm sure you'll like it all the same. **

With Amy straddling his waist, Spencer watched helplessly as her lips descended on him. He was already frustrated by the fact that his hands were tied back, preventing him from doing anything to her. He could only imagine what it would be like as the game continued.

She worked her trail of feather light kisses across his skin until she reached his left nipple. For that, she placed her lips around it before pressing them together and pulling up until the nipple escaped her grasp. She repeated her actions a few more times, causing Spencer to moan in pleasure, before trailing her kisses over to his right nipple and giving it the same treatment. Spencer gasped and bucked his hips up at her.

Amy smiled at his attempt to gain back some of the control he had willingly given up. "I don't remember saying you could move," she said. "Do I have to tie your legs as well?"

"Tied or untied, I can still move my hips," he pointed out. "And I don't remember you saying I couldn't move either."

Amy leaned down, laying on him chest to chest and smoothing her arms out over his, rubbing her fingers over the ties on his wrist. "Why do you think I tied you up?"

"So you could have your wicked way with me and there would be nothing I could do about it," he grinned, as if he would stop her even if her was untied. "A completely evil plan I might add."

"But one you are enjoying," she replied, sitting back up and running her nails on his chest. "Except you keep moving."

Spencer shrugged innocently. "It was involuntary."

"I don't think I've done enough for your movements to be involuntary yet."

"Just being with you is enough to do that," he replied. "However, you do happen to be half naked and straddling my waist. That certainly doesn't help my self control."

"Well I'm ready to make that change so you have a reason to move involuntarily." Amy moved off of him and kneeled at his side, taking the bottle of massage oil and setting the dice in motion once again. "Round and round and round they go. What they'll say, nobody knows."

Spencer chuckled. "And what you'll be doing to me, When will I know?"

"Oh, clever man. you rhymed. let me see, nibble," she said, hovering over his body, making him guess what exactly she would be nibbling on. "Your." she trailed her fingers up his leg, lingering near his pelvis before moving along upwards. He squirmed when she slide her index finger up his neck, then leaned down and whispered, "Ear." Amy took the lobe between her teeth and made her way up the curve of his ear. When her teeth released their hold on his ear a moment, Spencer took the opportunity to turn his head to the side and captured her lips in a searing kiss. With him arms bound and unable to hold her in place, she could have easily broken away. Instead, she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

After about a minute or so of the intensive lip lock, Amy placed her hands on either side of Spencer's face and rolled on top of him. Straddling his hips, she ground into his renewed erection, careful not to let him slip inside her pantiless folds before pulling her face away from his. "The dice said nothing about kissing this time."

"They didn't say anything about you grinding yourself into me either," he said, voice strained from the effect she was having on him. "But we obviously enjoyed both of those thing. You could have pulled away if you wanted too."

"And you can't pull away even if you want to."

Spencer tugged his wrists against the bindings. "I hate not being able to touch you."

"Aww," she pouted. "Pour baby. You could have said no." Amy moved to his second ear so she could give it the same treatment as the first.

"How long do you plan on keeping me tied up?"

"Patience Spencer. You could always tell me to untie you now."

"Would you?"

"Of course," she replied honestly. Then, with a devilish look she added, "But then we wouldn't get to the really good part. I have a feeling you'll like that." Amy stroked his cock for emphasis and received a moan in response. "Besides, I kind of like having you tied up. You're like my own personal sex slave."

"A good sex slave would be able to bring you pleasure," he argued. While he was enjoying the attention that was being lavished on him, the animalistic side of him was screaming inside. He wanted nothing more then to flip her over and pound into her with everything he had. The only thing that stopped him was the curiosity for what ever Amy had planned. He just wished she would stop teasing him and follow through already. However, if she was going to insist on teasing him, then it was only fair that he returned the favor. "Wouldn't you like to have my hand all over you, fingers plunging inside you, tongue working on your clit. Then right before you cum I would slam my hard length into your wet folds. I could have you writhing on the bed in ecstasy until you explode."

Amy closed her eys, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, that sounds wonderful," she moaned. "You know what I really want?"

"I have an idea," he replied confidently.

Amy bit her lip. "I want...to shake the bottle again."

Amy's eyes flew open as Spencer's closed and he groaned in frustration. His dick was standing up, throbbing and begging for attention and she was still playing that damned game with the dice. "Cock tease," he muttered.

Amy's jaw dropped for a moment before he mouth shut tight as she sputtered, trying to contain her laughter. "What did you just call me?"

"I. Called. You. A. Cock. Tease," he said, his denied release fueling him.

"That's what I thought you said," she replied, completely blown away by that particular phrase flying out of his mouth. She wasn't really offended, more amused. And it sparked a delicious idea in her head. "How could you call me a cock tease?"

"I'm sorry," Spencer apologized in panic mode. "I didn't mean to..."

"Cock tease am I? Well then, I guess I just don't know what I should do with this then," she said, pointing to the bottle. "It says suck and then the other die has this funny little question mark on it. I'm so confused."

"I have a wonderful suggestion," he said, anticipating her next move to be the one he had been longing for.

"Shh," Amy replied, placing her index finger on his lips. "I'm trying to think." Spencer opened his mouth and sucked her finger in, showing her just what he wanted. "I don't believe the dice told you to suck anything."

"I'm trying to help you out," he mumbled innocently.

"What you're doing is distracting me," she said, pulling her finger away. "Now should I suck on your chest?" Amy bent down and as her mouth hovered over his nipple she stopped. "No, I already kissed that. Your ear?" She crawled up his body and placed her lips next to his earlobe. "But I already nibbled on those. maybe you neck." Putting her lips on his adam's apple, she sucked gently. Spencer's mouth opened and Amy's name escaped in a strangled cry of frustration. Amy grinned, "not what you wanted? Well then, Will this make you happy?" she asked, quickly sliding down his body and enveloping his dick in her mouth.

"God yes," He moaned as she swallowed him back as far as she could take him. Amy started moving her head up and down, meeting with Spencer's approval. "I love your hot mouth."

"Mmm," was her only response. Amy was positioned so that her legs were straddling one of Spencer's. He could feel her pooling heat against his skin. When Amy used her teeth to add extra friction to her movements, Spencer's hips bucked up and caused his leg to slide against Amy's entrance. Amy gasped around him, sending vibrations through his shaft.

"Did you like that?" Spence managed to ask as he was starting to loose control.

"Mmm-Hmm," Amy hummed, still busy with her task. Spencer's leg moved against he again, this time as a voluntary action. Amy's moan of pleasure once again sent vibrations through him, causing him to let a moan of his own escape. Spencer continued his movements, loving the fact that he was finally able to do something for her. He was getting closer to the edge and wished there was more he could do to bring Amy there with him. Amy could tell that he was getting close. Spencer's actions had done a lot to help her along as well. With one final bob of her head, Amy pulled away.

"Amy...why? What are you..." Spencer struggled to get out.

Instead of replying with words, Amy simply straddled his waist once again. This time, she positioned herself above his erection and slowly slid down until he was fully within her. Amy threw her head back and breathed out a silent "yes" at the feeling of completeness. Spencer was enjoying the feeling as well, but was also eager to continue. He struggled in futility against the ties once again, unable to grab her hips to help her movement along. Instead, he thrust his hips up, hoping to inspire movement in her.

He was rewarded when she placed her hands on his stomach for support and slowly began to grind her hips into his. Spencer was still limited in his movements, but he could at least match her pace and meet her hips with his own every time she descended on him. Spencer was first to change the tempo, driving Amy to go faster to keep in time with him. Then it was Amy's turn. It wasn't long before they were both at a frantic pace, their impending releases spurring them on. Amy came first, locking down on Spencer's shaft and freezing her movements, lurching forward and screaming Spencer's name. Spencer was still pumping up inside of her, causing new waves to roll through her. He thrust up one finally time before reaching release and spilling up into her. Amy collapsed down onto his chest, her breath as ragged as his.

After gaining some control over his breathing, Spencer looked down at Amy. "Is it alright if I ask you to untie me now? I'd like to hold you in my arms."

"Well when you put it that way," Amy smiled. She undid his bindings and promptly lay back down on his chest where he wrapped his arms around her. "How are your wrists?"

"They're fine," he replied, grinning as a stray thought crossed his mind. "Next time, were tying you up though."

"So you can have your wicked way with me?" she asked.

"Naturally."

"I can't wait." Amy leaned up and placed a kiss on Spencer's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."


	102. Chapter 102

After satisfying their need for each other, another hunger emerged, this time for actual food. It was only natural considering they had skipped dinner and spent the last few hours partaking in each other's bodies instead. For their trip to the kitchen, Spencer slipped on his previously discarded boxers while Amy simply walked out bare bottomed in the top of her teddy, which had still not been removed. Spencer wasn't exactly complaining since it would have been just fine with him had she decided to dance around his apartment completely naked.

After debating over whether or not either of them really wanted to cook anything, they settled for foraging in the fridge for left over Chinese take out. Spencer had bought it the night before last and had enough left to feed four people. Amy laughed when he told her that what was left was a little over half of what he had ordered. "Why does one person need so much food?" she asked, completely baffled. "And how does said person who happens to be skinny manage to eat so much in the first place? Where exactly do you pack it away too?"

"It turns into muscle," he smiled.

"Yea, okay," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I guess skinny really wasn't the right term, your more sinewy. But that still doesn't mean it all turns into muscle. Or change the fact that you chowed down on all the food."

"Hey, give me some credit. It's been a couple days since I ordered it," he defended. "That's plenty of time for one person to eat as much as I have. Besides, how else do you expect me to keep myself nourished?"

"Who nourishes themselves on Chinese food alone?'

"People in China," he replied matter-of-factly.

Amy snorted at his joke. "Alright smart ass," she said. "I guess it makes sense, even if you aren't Chinese. especially if you plan on eating it over the span of a few days. But what happened to your cooking skills?"

"I may know how to cook," Spencer said, grabbing some cups out of the cupboard to pour the milk that Amy had taken out in. "But I'm still a guy. i have lazy bachelor moments that require take out menus."

Spencer opened the silverware drawer and reached for the forks as Amy gaped at him. "What's with the forks? This is Chinese food, we need chopsticks."

"I can't use chopsticks," he admitted.

"You order days worth of Chinese food and can't use the proper utensils needed to eat it?" Amy asked, meaning it to be a funny comment.

Spencer looked a little embarrassed at his lack of a seemingly simple ability. "Guess I'm not much of a genius am I?"

"Aww, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean anything by it," she said, placing an apologetic kiss on his lips. "tell you what, next time we order Chinese food we'll get chopsticks and I'll teach you how to use them."

"It's a lost cause," he replied, hoping to get out of the lesson and save himself from making a fool of himself in front of her. "JJ's already tried before."

"Well your football date doesn't have the same incentive working for her as I do to help you reach your goal," Amy smirked, managing to work in her information about his long past date with JJ in with a little teasing.

"And what kind of insentive would..." Spence rstarted to say in a husky voice. Then her football comment regiestered and her squeaked. "Football what?"

"Football date, honey," she winked at him before grabbing her plate and cup, then headed into the living room. Spencer stood shocked in the kitchen as he tried to process what just happened. He probably should have figured out that JJ would have told her about the football game, but he honestly had forgotten about the whole thing and his crush on JJ was a distant memory. But would Amy accept that? Or would she be mad at him for one date with their fellow team mate that had happened years ago? Considering that she still seemed to be friends with JJ, the chances of her being mad were slim. But then why bring it up?

As all of this was running through his head, Amy came back into view, grabbing the plate of cookies she had made off of the table. "coming dear?" Spencer snapped back into reality and picked up his own food before heading into the living room with her. Sitting down nest to her, he realized that during his contemplation in the kitchen she must have went into his room to put on a pair of his pajama pants because she was no longer bare bottomed. Her white cotton cupped teddy top was now paired with his purple plaid pants. "I'm not sure those pants really go with that top, Angel."

"Nonsense," She argued. "White and purple are a perfect combination. You just want me naked."

Spencer just shrugged his shoulders, not seeing anything wrong with that at all. "Guilty. So what was with the comment about the football game with JJ? You're not mad are you? Cause that was years ago and I honestly forgot all about it until you said something. So If you are mad because I didn't mention it, that's why."

Amy found it amusing how he was scrambling to save his skin before he even knew if he was in hot water yet. "No, I'm not mad. Just sharing some information she gave me in a clever way," she said, stealing a bite of his general tao's chicken off of his plate. "I just find it intriguing that you have a pattern of dating you coworkers."

"What pattern? I'm not sure that the game with JJ would even qualify as a date. It was more like two friends hanging out. And nothing had ever happened between me and Emily. Or me and Elle for that matter. I've never felt anything more then friendship for them."

"Me thinks the gentleman doth protest too much," she grinned. She was sure that there was not, nor was there ever any kind of anything between Spencer and his female colleagues. Other then her of course. That didn't stop her from enjoying the fact that he was squirming right now. Granted she was being slightly evil at the moment, but it was fun and in a sick kind of was it was proof of how much he loved her that he had started trying to bail himself out before he needed too.

"The gentleman doth not protest too much. The gentleman doth try to assure his lady of his affections for her," he replied, copying her manner of speech and taking her hand in his. "Did you know that the proper way to kiss a lady's hand is to bring your lips down to her hand," he said, demonstrating the aforementioned act. "You do not raise her hand to your lips. It's simply not a gentleman's way."

"No I did not know that. However I am glad to have such a knowledgeable gentleman to take care of me the proper way." Amy giggled. "I love it when you spout out your random facts." After a few moments with nothing else said between them, Amy asked, "Who's Elle by the way?"

"I thought we were over this?" Spencer groaned.

"We were never under it," she said. "This isn't jealousy, it's curiosity."

"Curiosity about potential competition?" He asked, then quickly added, "Not that she is competition."

"Of course not. You're mine and I plan to keep you satisfied so you don't need to go anywhere else," She grinned. "My curiosity is purely intellectual, I assure you."

"Elle was the person on the team before Emily was assigned to us," Spencer said, a little uncomfortable talking about her. "She worked with us for a little over a year before leaving the team. We haven't heard from her since."

Amy could see the discomfort written on his face and wondered what ti was about. "You seem rather uncomfortable talking about her for nothing to have happened. And with as quickly as I was absorbed into the groups, you guys seem like you are pretty close with those you work with. Why did she just walk away?"

Spencer sighed. "There were circumstances around her leaving involving an investigation into a shooting with and unsub. It happened after a bad case where she was attacked in her home. The reason for me being resistent to talking about it is because as much as I know that it's not my fault, I still feel guilty sometimes."

"Then you don't really know that you aren't to blame," she replied. "I don't really know what happened to make you think you are, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can't imagine you doing anything wrong that would cause her to leave."

"I wasn't as good of a team mate or friend as I could have been. I knew something was wrong," he said, thinking about the night he had talked to Elle and the events that followed. "I should have done more."

"Something tells me that the type or person you are, you did what you thought was right at the time. The only reason you're thinking any differently now is because you have an over active conscience just like mine. Guilt riddle our bodies if we think we've done even the tiniest thing wrong or could have done something better. It's a miserable existence sometimes," she explained. "Face it babe, we are a mess."

"Well at least we can be a mess together and make our existance a little less miserable," he smiled, her efforts at comforting and cheering him up having worked. "Even more of a reason to assure you that you are not part of a pattern and that this is more then just us dating. It's a real relationship with meaning."

"Really?" she asked, feeling all mushy and teary inside at his romantic overture. "I rather like the sound of that. You sure know the way to make a girls heart flutter, Dr. Love."

"First I'm Dr. Naked, then I'm Dr. Sexy and now I'm Dr. Love?"

"Yup," she replied. "I'm also thinking about calling you Dr. Romance, Dr. Horny and Dr. Feelgood as well."

"Why are half of these names some form of sexual nick name?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about Dr. Orgasm?" Spencer rolled his eyes at her antics. "Is Dr. Tease any better?"

"Yea, sure, I'm the tease," he replied. "Who was dragging it out and denying someone else earlier?"

"But I can't be Dr. Tease, I'm not a doctor," she pointed out. "And you better not even think about calling me a cock tease again. You only get away with that once."

"How about Agent Tease?" he suggested.

"Agent Tease," Amy repeated. "Her sole mission in life, make Spencer beg for mercy." With the plates now down on the coffe table, Amy pounced on Spencer and began tickling his sides.

"Did you forget about me not being ticklish there?" He asked, a cocky grin gracing his face.

"I did actually. But now that you mention it, that just means I'll have to go searching again. And Now I'm free to try more areas on your body for ticklishness," Amy smiled evilly.

"I think you know by now that I'm not ticklish there either."

"You're right," she admitted. "But you are somewhere. And I will find that somewhere." Amy set her hands to work, eager to find his tickle spot.

****Author's note: the nicknames Dr. Tease and Dr. Feelgood are courtesy of Mary. The nickname Dr. Feelgood was a suggestion when I needed another name for that part of the chapter. Dr. Tease is her plot bunny. I think he has been visiting my plot bunny Spencer's Reid and planning these things that spring up in my head. I can only imagine what would happen if they somehow managed to take over the world. The only thing I do know is that Spencer would have naked scenes in the show like every five minutes. Oh heck, he'd do the whole show naked. Okay, that's enough of my rambling. Bye now!**


	103. Chapter 103

Amy went over nearly ever inch of Spencer's body trying to find his ticklish spot. She had a feeling he enjoyed every minute of it too. And out of all the places for him to be ticklish, it was his feet. How often was she going to be able to exploit that? Her joy had now turned into sulking as she leaned back against the couch with Spencer.

"Stop pouting," Spencer said. "You'll get wrinkles."

"I'm only 27, I don't have to worry about wrinkles."

"Okay then stop pouting cause I don't like seeing you upset," he amended.

"It's not fair, your ticklish spot sucks," she whined. "How can I randomly tickle you if your wearing shoes?"

"You'll just have to find a way to get my shoes off of me," he replied. Amy harrumphed "Is my ticklish spot really that important to you?"

"Yes," she said indignantly. "It's not fair if I have a tickle spot for you to exploit at any time you wish and I can't do the same to you."

"Will it make you smile if I tell you another weak spot of mine?" he asked, really wanting the frown to disappear from her face.

"I missed a spot?" She asked, perking up. "Where? I tickled everywhere."

"Not everywhere. But first you have to promise not to abuse the privilege of this information."

"Well that just sucks all of the fun out of it."

"Amy," he said with a pointed look.

"Okay," Amy sighed in defeat. Hooking her pinkie with his she said, "I pinkie promise not to abuse the sacred information. Now give it up, where is it?"

"Behind my knees," he admitted, knowing that it could be a disastrous decision, but wanting her to smile.

"Behind your knees? Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

"Alright, good to know," she said, settling down on his chest again.

"Your not going to try and see if I told you the truth?"

"No, I trust you," she replied. "Besides, I promised not to abuse the information."

With the Chinese food now gone, Spencer moved the plate of cookies closer to snack on. Amy swore he was a bottomless pit with how much he had already packed away. She watched anxiously as he took a bite, hoping he liked them. She could tell by the look on his face that he had immediately recognized what kind of cookies they were. "I see you made a visit to Grandma Pat."

Amy nodded. "Right after we solved the case this afternoon. I had to find some way into your apartment. I didn't think I would be able to pull of stealing your key like you stole mine."

"Borrowed. I borrowed your key," he corrected her. "So she used her key to let you in?"

"Nope, she picked the lock," Amy grinned. "She's a ninja Grandma."

"Smart ass."

"And she gave me the recipe for the cookies," she added. "I'm pleased to see I didn't screw them up. You know, I thought it would take more convincing on my part to get her to let me in. But she agreed right away when I told her I wanted to surprise you. I hope that doesn't mean she would let just anyone in."

"Well she did sort of meet you while I was making out with you in the elevator. If that doesn't send a message that you're okay to come in, I don't know what will," he chuckled. "Besides, she likes you. She gave you the guarded cookie recipe. She wont even let me know what's in them and she feeds them to me!"

"Well don't think you're gonna get anywhere by asking me," Amy said, amused by the secret she had been let in on with Grandma Pat. "She told me not to tell you."

"Well I suppose as long as you know and continue making them, then I'm fine with it. At least I know they won't kill me."

"You've been eating them for enough years you shouldn't be worried about that any way, silly." Spencer stuck his tongue out at her. "Keep your tongue in your mouth mister."

"I thought you liked my tongue," he said, with a devilish grin on his face.

"Only when it's being used for good," she responded.

"It's always for good." As much as he was enjoying their banter, there was something he was dying to know. "So how did you manage to get out of the paperwork today? The rest of us went back to the office, and you disappeared. Now I know where you went, but how did you manage to escape work?"

Amy couldn't help but laugh because of the way she had done it. "The great thing about having a male for your boss is that they tend not to ask to many questions when your reason for needing time off is gyno related."

Spencer's eyes wided in shock and disbelief. "So you told Hotch that you had an appointment with the gynocologist to get out of paperwork?"

"Well actually it wasn't just to get out of work, it was to come here and set this up for you. And hey, it worked. I think I should get bonus points since my male boss also happens to be my brother," she said, loving Spencer's reaction. "The fact that he wants to know absolutely nothing about what goes on down there makes it so much easier."

"I can't believe you told him that," Spencer said. "Do all women use that excuse?"

"I don't know. They could," she replied. "Technically I didn't lie though?"

"Unless you really went to the doctors, how was that not a lie?"

"Well, I did have a doctor examine my vagina today," she explained. "It just wasn't the right kind of doctor or the right kind of exam. At least for what I told him any way. But I liked the kind I had today much better."

"You are so bad."

"And you like it that way." Spencer pushed Amy so that she was laying down on the couch underneath him. He started out giving her small, intermittent kiss as he brushed stray hairs out of her face. Before he could move anything further, Amy got an evil idea. "So, this relationship with meaning that we have, where do you see it going?"

She hadn't meant for him to give a serious answer and almost expected him to say the bedroom. Shouldn't believe the answer he actually gave. "Vegas."

"What?" she asked, convinced she had hear him wrong. But how could you hear that wrong? "Did you just say Vegas?"

"I did," he replied. "Hold that thought for a minute." Spencer got up and disappeared into his bedroom. Amy sat up, running her hand through her hair. Vegas? They had just gotten through their first fight and he was talking about Vegas? The place where you run off to to get married Vegas? Sure that didn't mean that he was planning that, but it was a possibility. They weren't ready for that yet. Were they? She didn't have any plans on being with anyone else, she wanted him, but...

Spencer cam back out of the bedroom with some papers and a small jewelry box. The perfect size for a ring. Amy's heart started beating faster as he sat down next to her on the couch again. "First, I have a gift for you," he said, holding out the ring box. "It's not an engagement ring, so you can relax. Or get disappointed and hate me. Which ever it really is."

He was trying to make light of the situation, but he was nervous about how she would react. He didn't think about it until after he had left the room, but he had only said the word Vegas when she asked where the relationship was going. Whether or not she was thinking about him being from there didn't change the fact that one thing people always associated with Vegas was weddings. As much as he wanted to be with her, he didn't think they were ready for that yet. Especially having just recovered form a fight.

"I'll let you know how I feel about it after you tell me what it's really for," Amy said, hoping that it didn't freak him out even more.

Spencer smiled weakly, then took a deep breath trying to put on a brave face. "Well I know that you have become rather attached to your glow in the dark star ring," he said, taking her hand. Amy brightened, she now saw where this was going. Spencer sensed the change in her and grew more confident in his choice. "However I did promise to get you something better. So with that in mind," he said, opening the box. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Amy didn't even hesitate or look at the ring closely, she automatically said, "Yes!"

"You didn't even look at the ring," Spencer pouted.

"It's not really about the ring for me, it's about the meaning behind it," she explained. "Why do you think I love the general mills ring so much?"

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, but I also think that you'll really like this ring," he said. "Can you at least spare it a passing glance?"

Amy felt bad for not even considering what the ring meant to him. She looked at what he had chosen and it took her breath away. It was a silver claddagh ring with a real, visible diamond in it. The diamond was nice, but her favorite thing was that he had remembered she had wanted a claddagh ring. When they were still just friends they had watched a show were one of the girls was given a claddagh ring. She had went on telling him about the symbolism of the claddagh ring, which it turned out he already knew.

A claddagh rings features two hands, one male and one female, clasping a heart that is surmounted by a crown. There are four different ways to wear the ring. On the right had with the heart pointed away form the wearer it means they are available, heart pointed in means they are romantically involved. if you wore it on the left hand with the heart pointed out is symbolized that you were engaged, while with the heart pointed towards the wearer it meant they were married.

During the discussion she had told him that she had always liked the design and the symbolism behind it. Now it meant even more since he had bought one for her. "I love it!" She practically screamed, launching herself at him.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, showing him just how much she really loved it. When they pulled a part, he was all smiles. "You really like it?"

"No, I really love it," she replied. "I can't believe you remembered. We weren't even together when I told you about wanting one."

"Eidetic memory."

"Or you are just a completely awesome boyfriend," she said.

"Okay, we can go with that. Makes me look better," he laughed. "So would you like to put it on?"

"Of course," she said, bouncing with excitement. Before Spencer slid the ring on her finger he showed he the inscription he had put on the inside. _I met my soul mate May 17th, 2010._"May 17th," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Your first day working at the BAU," He smiled lovingly, wiping the tears away. "One of the best days of my life." Spencer took her right hand and slid the ring on heart side in. "Now that you have agreed to be my girlfriend again, I propose that as my soul mate, you come to Vegas with me." He looked up and saw confusion on Amy's face. "Vegas is my home town remember?"

"Oh," she said, feeling really stupid that is just dawned on her. "I'm such an idiot. I forgot."

"Well then you should definitely come with me now," he grinned. "I met you family, bow you get to meet mine. that is if you are interested in being the first and only girl I have ever taken to see my mother."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, with enough excitement to rival that of the ring. "I get to meet mama Reid? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Of course that's only if you want to. I can't really make you."

"Of course I want to go. I can't wait to meet the woman responsible for creating the man I fell in love with," She said. "When are we going?"

Up until now, nothing he had said had really shocked he. Well, aside from his first comment about Vegas. This next thing she might have a problem with though. "Tomorrow," he said, taking the papers he had brought out with him in his hand and showing he the flight confirmation for the next morning. "I already bought the tickets."

"Tomorrow? You already bought the tickets?" She asked, slightly shocked but more thrilled then anything. She liked how impulsive it was that he was whisking her away on a weekend get away, even if they were going to see his mother. "You must have been pretty confident I'd say yes then."

"I was hopeful. I understand if it's too soon..."

"I already said yes. Stop giving me opportunities to back out of it," she said. "but out of curiosity, why did you plan it for so soon?"

"I was going to ask you earlier this week, not that that would have given you much more time. Either way it got messed up and I almost resigned myself to going with out you." Spencer fell back against the couch and let out a breath of air. After rubbing his hands over his face in a frustrated motion, he clasped them behind his head. Amy waited patiently for him to continue. "This Sunday is father's day. And it will be the first one that I have spent with my father in close to 20 years."

At first Amy didn't know what to say or think of that. She hadn't been able to spend father's day with her own dad in around 15 years, of course the reasons for that were very different. Her father had died of a heart attack when she was 12, he didn't choose to leave like Spencer's father had. And not only did William Reid leave his son, but he had left him with a mentally ill mother. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Spencer had gone through back then or what he must be feeling now. The only thing she did know was that she needed to be there for him and offer support in whatever way he needed.

"So what time do we leave tomorrow?" She asked, leaning back against the couch with him.

"The flight is at 10 in the morning and we'll be in Vegas in the late afternoon thanks to the time difference. If your up to it, we could even try visiting my mom then," he explained, putting his arm around her. He was completely relieved that she still wanted to go with him, even after hearing that they would be meeting up with his father on Sunday. He really wanted her support for this because things were strained with his relationship with his dad. He couldn't help but offer her another way out though. "You still sure you want to go with me, even though we're going to be meeting my dad? It's not exactly the perfect vacation."

"I told you to stop offering me a way out. I want to go. Nothing you can say will change that. You need me," she insisted, trying to make it very clear that this wasn't forced and she was choosing it. "Besides, I kind of want to meet him. but mor importantly, I want to be there for you when you see him."

Spencer cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across it before placing a chaste kiss where his thumb had traveled. "Thank you."

That settled, Spencer and Amy decided it was time to take care of the dishes. Since they didn't have enough for a full load in the dish washer and couldn't leave them sitting like that over the weekend, they did them by hand. Amy took over the sink to wash and rinse them while she put Spencer in charge of drying and putting away. During the process of washing the first plate, Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait a minute," She said. "If we are meeting you're dad on Sunday, when are we coming back home?"

"We head back Monday morning."

"It's a 7 hour flight. What about work?"

"We have Monday morning off," he replied, smiling as he revealed another surprise,admittedly one he had forgotten about. "I already cleared it with your brother."

A light went on inside Amy's head after hearing that. "That's why he was so noisy and all up in our issues. He's normally not that obnoxious and idiotic enough to interfere where he isn't asked in respect to my love life. I was wondering what was going on with him."

"I hope you don't mind me taking liberties with your work schedule," he said.

"I suppose I can let it slide this time," she smirked.

After finishing up the dishes, Spencer glanced at the clock which read 11:13. "It's getting late and we still have to go to your house in the morning to pack," he said. "We should go to bed."

They moved back into the bedroom and got settled under the covers. Amy wasn't ready to fall asleep though because something was nagging at her brain.

"Spencer, do you want to talk about your dad?" she asked, hoping to help him resolve some of his feelings and not cause him anymore distress.

"You know about the situation with my dad. He left me and my mother when I was young and i found out he never even switched zip codes while working on a case back home," he answered, his tone clearly trying to suppress his mixed emotions over the event. "What's there to talk about?"

"Okay, I'm not saying you have to talk to me about it, I'm just giving you the option," she replied. "I can tell you're still upset and feeling whatever else over what happened back then and whats going on now. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you. But I would like to help you through it. That's why I'm going with you, remember?"

She relaxed back into her place on his chest and waited for him to make the next move. He had already told her the story of how his father had walked out when he was a kid and what life was like after that. What he hadn't mentioned was that his father was back in his life in some form or another, which made snese since he had told her all of that back when they were just friends. There obviously had to be some things he held back. Of course leaving that information out also showed how conflicted he was over the relationship he had/ was developing with him.

"I want to forgive him and I want to try and let him back in my life," Spencer started. "But at the same time I don't know if I really do. I also want to hate him for everything he did. But hating him doesn't make me feel any better. It seemed easier when I didn't know where he was. Is that weird?"

"No. He put you through a lot by walking out on you and your mom. It's only natural that you want to hate him and are angry for everything that happened," she replied, trying her best to find the right words to reassure him. It hurt her to see him so tortured by his own feelings. "It's also understandable that as you father, you want some kind of connection with him. Even with the history you have. Have you ever tried talking to him about how you feel?"

"Other then the time I saw him after that case, I've only talked to him a few times over the phone for a short time. I've been using work as an excuse to not go back home. I can't really see having a conversation like that over the phone," he admitted, some what ashamed at what he considered to be his cowardly tactic. "He;s the one who came up with this father's day thing. I don't know why I said yes."

"Maybe because this is what you need, even if you don't realize it right now," Amy suggested. "Once you talk to him about it, you can decide how you want to handle things. Whether that means having him back in your life or saying goodbye for the final time. Either way, it will help you get past it. And you wont have to go through it alone, I'll be right there with you."

"Have I mentioned how lucky I am that you joined the team and became part of my life?" he asked, spirits a little higher thanks to her encouraging words and support.

"It's always nice to hear. If I had know I would have met you, I would have found a way on the team sooner."

"You're here now," he replied. "That's more then good enough for me."

****Author's note: So I just want to get your opinion on some things. How do you or would you like to see the meeting with Spencer's dad go? And from that, would you like to see or do you think Spencer's dad should be a part of his life again? I already pretty much know how things will be with Diana, but you are free to offer opinions on that as well. **


	104. Chapter 104

The next morning Amy put on her clothes from the previous day before taking her car that had been parked in a strategic location, hidden from Spencer's normal parking space, and driving back to her place to shower and pack. Spencer would be taking his own shower at his place, then grab his bag and head over to Amy's. They would then both take his car to the airport when they were ready to leave.

After her shower, Amy grabbed her suitcase and began looking through her clothes for things to pack. She had started out by only taking pants out along with her shirts and unmentionables, laying them on the bed as she decided what would go and what would stay. Then she came across a purple spaghetti strap sundress with a green vine design on the bottom. She didn't normally wear dresses since she found them inconvenient for her normal day to day, and especially inconvenient for work.

It was also something that had stuck with her from childhood since she was very much a tom boy back then. According to her mother it was the result of having two brother's who she spent most of her time with. Instead of playing Barbie's and dress up, she would be playing video games or some type of sport outside with them. no matter how much the other women in her family tried to instill some more feminine qualities in her and turn her into one of them, it just didn't fit with who she was.

Of course some off that had dulled with age, which explained the dresses in her closet as well as the amount of shoes that she was embarrassed to admit she owned. Eyeing the dress, she thought about how she would look in it. Even though she had never been crazy about wearing them, she did look good in a dress. And she wanted to look good this weekend and make a good impression on Spencer's parents. With that in mind, she took out the purple dress as well as a few others to pack for the trip. their would be plenty of room for both the dresses and the pants should she decide against them.

After she had slipped the purple dress on, she was faced with another dilemma: what shoes to wear. As she was contemplating that, Spencer silently walked into the room. "You know, you really shouldn't leave your door, unlocked," he advised, making her jump in surprise in the process. "Any stranger off the street could just walk right in."

Spencer took in the scene of his less then half ready girlfriend. She was standing next to her bed in a dress of all things. He had never seen her in a dress before. It was a nice look on her, especially the way the deep purple complimented her skin tone. And, because he had a male brain and it just had to go there, it would provide easy access later if the moment called for it.

Spencer himself was wearing a pair of jean and a green t-shirt. It was one of those rare days when he was out of the office and not wearing a tie. Not that Amy minded the ties, they could be very useful. Of course what she really loved was when he wore the jeans that showed off his nicely shaped butt.

"Well I didn't think they came any stranger then you and I let you in willingly," she replied sarcastically, still struggling with her choice. She had narrowed it down to plain black flip flops or brown wedges, but which ones?

"Are you really agonizing over shoes?" he asked, snickering at her and finding her current conundrum amusing. "You are such a girl."

"Shut up. This isn't funny. Which ones should I wear with this dress?" she asked, holding the choices up for him to see, hoping he would end her suffering.

"Do you really want to be walking around in heels all day?" he asked, his response not the least bit helpful.

"They are wedges, not heels."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "What ever. Point is, they don't look like you would want to spend the whole day in them. regardless of the fact that you will be spending half of it sitting down," he explained. "I've never understood why women bother wearing heels any way."

"Wedges."

"Whatever. They're not comfortable or good for your feet. They can lead to bunions, heel pain, toe deformities, shortened Achilles tendons, and trapped nerves."

"Thank you Dr. Scholls for the fine analysis," she replied. "But this doesn't help me with which pair looks better."

"Since when do you care about looks?" he asked. The indignant screech from Amy, coupled with her jaw dropping look of shock, alerted Spencer to his blunder of words. "That's sooooo not what I meant."

"I certainly hope not," she replied, glaring daggers at him. "Otherwise you're going to end up eating these shoes."

Spencer thought carefully about what he would say next, wanting to avoid another mishap in speech. "What I meant was that you told me not to stress over what I wore to meet your family," he pointed out. "Why are you stressing over what you wear to meet mine?"

Amy whimpered, leaning into Spencer and resting her forehead on his chest. "Because I'm not really as confident as I want to believe. Because I'm nervous and I want to make a good impression. Because I love you and I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You can't honestly believe I would feel that way over how you dress."

"No," she whined.

"Well trust me, my parents aren't going to base their opinion of you on a pair of shoes or a dress either," he said, bringing his arms up to rub supportive, soothing circles on her back. "Just leave the fairy wings and pink tutu at home, be yourself and we'll be fine."

Amy shook with laughter against him. "Darn, that was the first thing I was going to pack." She pulled back just enough to kiss him. "Thank you for helping me through my hypocritical crisis."

"That's what I'm here for."

Amy turned back to her bed to start putting the items she needed in her suit case so they could be on their way. Spencer how ever disappeared into her bathroom only to reemerge seconds later with her hair brush. Walking up behind her, he pulled her hair back and began running the brush through her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, though it was pretty obvious what he was doing.

"Just focus on folding and packing," he replied.

"You're brushing my hair," she said, this time stating the obvious.

"That's right," he paused to lean around and kiss her on her cheek. "I like you hair and I want to help. But if you want it put up in any kind of way, that's all on you."

"You don't like my hair when it's up," she said, managing to find a way to pack while not pulling to far away so that he could continue his work. It was kind of nice having him brush her hair for her. Another first that no one else had ever done for her.

"Not true," he objected. "I just like it better when it's down. It frames your face and makes you look even more beautiful. But you are beautiful either way."

"Well, I guess I can wear it down just for you," she replied, smiling at his corny yet sincere compliment. "But I am brining a hair tie in case it starts bugging me too much."

"Whatever you want," he replied, handing her the rush which she promptly put in the suit case. After adding a few more items that she would need, she closed the suit case up. Before she could grab the handle though, Spencer beat her to it. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yea," she replied. A discomfort she didn't know she was feeling surfaced. It wasn't that she didn't want him to carry her bag, it was that on top of everything else, she wasn't use to having a guy willing to do things like that for her with no ulterior motive. And she was pretty sure that other then wanting to do it for her to make her happy, Spencer had no other motive. Of course she was also uneasy because of all the money he was spending on her.

Spencer was the type of man who would plan everything out in advance, as evidence by the fact that he had already purchased the flight tickets prior to even asking her to go. Chances are he had also made reservations for a hotel and with it being Las Vegas, the price could be pretty high depending on the hotel he chose. And he had probably set up a rental car for when they got there. It's not that she didn't appreciate everything he did, she just didn't want him feeling obligated or thinking he had to pay for everything.

"You're being really quiet," Spencer commented. They had been in the car for a little while and he could tell something was off with her. They were holding hands with the music playing as normal, but she wasn't singing along or talking. It was unusual for her to be so quiet in the car for so long.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just…I don't know," she responded.

"What's going on inside your head?" he asked. "Are you really that nervous?"

"No, it's not that. I mean I might be more nervous when I'm actually there, but right now I'm fine."

"Then what is it?" he asked again, really concerned about what could be causing her sudden moodiness. "Quietness doesn't suit you. You can tell me anything, remember?"

Damn, she thought. Maybe she should have just gone with the nervousness excuse. Then again he probably would have known she was lying. "I don't want to upset you," she said, hesitating to tell him the truth.

"I promise not to be mad."

"Unless you're really stellar at emotional control, which the closest anyone could really be at that is masking their true feelings, then you can't really promise that," she rambled. "But I'll tell you any way. The truth is, I'm not really use to this."

"What?" he asked. "Meeting someone's parents?" While their relationship was more serious then the ones she had had in the past, he couldn't imagine that she had never met anyone's parents before.

"No, I've met parents before. It's the other stuff," she explained, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. "No one I've dated before has really been the type to open my door and carry my bags with out expecting anything in return. Which I know you're not doing, so don't think that's why I'm bringing this up. I know you're just being your normal nice self."

"I'm being a gentleman, unlike those jerks from the past it would seem," he replied. He didn't like hearing about the people form her past that treated her any less then the way she deserved. If he could change things, she never would have had to experience those memories. He liked to do those things for her, they seemed to make her happy and her like her being happy. Except she didn't seem too happy about it now. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I do things like that?"

"No, that stuff doesn't make me uncomfortable. I don't even know if uncomfortable is the right word. Although I don't know what the right word would be…"

"You're cute when you ramble nervously," he interrupted, smiling. "What is it that is making you feel whatever you're feeling then?"

Amy bit her lip. "This trip had to cost a lot of money. Round trip plane tickets for two, a hotel room. And I know that you must have already set up a rental car."

"Yes I did," he replied, unsure by what all of this meant. She never seemed to have a problem with him taking care of things before. And wasn't it a universal rule that women like the man to take care of everything? "If you don't want to go…"

"It's not that, I want to go. Stop thinking I don't. Just erase that idea from your brain."

"If it's not that then what is it? You've never had a problem with me taking charge and taking care of things before," he said, his tone a little edgy from confusion.

She knew she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Now he was mad because she had to say something about him paying for everything. He was the man in the relationship, and men usually didn't like to think that they couldn't take care of their girls. Of course this wasn't about him not being able to really, it was about her wanting to share the responsibilities together.

"There haven't been that many things for you to have to take care of and the have all been little things. This trip is a big thing that costs money and I don't know…I just feel like I should be paying my share," she said. Maybe uncomfortable was the right word after all, because she was very uncomfortable with the topic of conversation right now. "I don't want you feeling obligated to pay for everything just because you're the man. I can pay too, and I'd rather share the financial responsibility in this relationship."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, oddly delighted by the revelation. Amy nodded and Spencer found a spot on the side of the road to pull off the road so he could face her when they spoke. Turning to her he said, "I'm no paying because I'm the man and I'm supposed to do it. I'm the one that planned this trip and sprang it on you at the last minute. Don't you think I should be the one who is financially responsible for it? Well, obviously not. But it was a good argument.

"But you bought me the ring and then you spent money on me for the trip. I feel guilty having you spend so much…"

"Okay, first of all the ring was a gift to you because I love you," he said, taking her hand in his and thumbing the ring. "Just like the lingerie you gave me the money for was a gift to me. If this was really about my manhood staying intact then that would have been an issue as well. And second this trip is for the both of us." Amy still looked hesitant so Spencer thought of a compromise to put her at ease. "And third, how about this, whenever I plan something for us I will pay. And whenever you plan something for us, you can pay."

Amy fought back a smile, wanting to make sure he was really okay with the arrangement before getting too excited. "Are you sure this wont offend your masculine sensibilities?"

Spencer chuckled. "I'd be more upset if I did anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Having us be completely equal, both financially and in other ways, makes sense for us. And if you are still worried about my masculine sensibilities, you can help reassure those in other ways," he added in a husky voice.

The smile Amy had been holding back exploded across her face. "Alright then, we'll have a completely equal relationship. And I'll willingly help you with your masculine reassurance if you help me with my feminine ones."

"Sound great to me," he said. "I love you."

"I love you more," she said, stealing his normal reply. Amy pulled him over to her side of the car as much as possible and pressed her lips to his. Spencer deepened the kiss by cupping the back of her head and slipping his tongue into her mouth. They battled for dominance in the kiss, unfortunately both were still buckled into their seats. Spencer would have unhooked his, but the discomfort from having is pressed into his skin reminded him both that they were in the car and that they had somewhere to be. Despite those things, when he pulled away it was reluctantly and with a groan of regret. "We should probably get going so we don't miss our flight."

"You mean they won't hold the plane just for us?" she pouted jokingly.

"Unfortunately not," he laughed.

"Oh alright," she replied, feigning utter disappointment. "Lets go then. But I'm giving the airline a bad review."

With one last kiss, Spencer started the car and they were once again on their way to the airport.


	105. Chapter 105

On the flight to Las Vegas, Amy and Spencer were lucky enough to have the row of seats to themselves in the coach section. Unfortunately they still had people sitting directly in front and behind them, which forced them to keep their conversation to a hushed whisper.

Actually, it was mostly the topic that Amy had brought up that Spencer wanted to keep quiet in such a public setting. She had the bright idea to discuss the possibility of them joining the mile high club.

"Are you crazy?" Spencer asked, looking at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" she replied. "You don't want me?" As she spoke, she deftly moved her hand to squeeze his thigh, dangerously close to his manhood.

"I always want you," he groaned, placing his hand on top of hers to stop her from moving any further. "But of all the places on my list of where I would like to make love too you, the public bathroom on a US airways plane is not one of them."

"What about someplace less public? Like the jet?" She asked devilishly with out missing a beat. Honestly the mile high club on the jet had crossed her mind on more then one occasion. "Very few people are on the jet with us, and we know all of them any way."

"And one of them happens to be your brother," he pointed out. The mile high club did sound appealing to him, especially when combined with the jet. But it was still a little too public with her brother on board. "Or did you forget that little fact?"

"It's interesting how my brother being on the jet is the only thin you mention stopping you and not anyone else. Maybe we can just leave him at the airstrip." Amy grinned. Spencer didn't have any come back for that, but Amy wasn't done yet. "So, you have a list?"

"Of course. Of places and ways. Why, don't you?" he countered with a smoldering look. So far they had been lucky to have no one over hear there conversation, so he thought he might as well enjoy it.

Amy's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She had expected places, but ways? As in positions? Then again, maybe she should have expected that too. "I might. What's on your list?"

"I'll show…I mean tell you later when we aren't around so many people," he said quietly. "Lets just say some items on the list have already been crossed off," he winked.

The rest of their first short flight was relatively boring compared to that. Actually so wasn't the connection to Vegas. The only other real highlight was when Amy became ecstatic at beating Spencer to the punch and asking him to lunch first. That meant she could pay and he couldn't believe how happy that one little thing made her. She pointed out that just as he enjoyed doing things for her, she got the same joy when doing things for him.

Once they finally made it to the Vegas airport and had climbed into the rental car, a gold ford focus, Amy had hyped herself up to the point she was practically bouncing in her seat. As such, she didn't appreciate when Spencer jokingly suggested they head to the hotel instead of visiting Diana first.

"If we don't go see your mother now, you'll be sleeping in the hotel bed all by yourself," she threatened.

Naturally Spencer decided that visiting his mother right off was the best course of action. As the sanitarium came into view, the butterflies in Amy's stomach started working overboard, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. By the look on Spencer's face though, his stomach was full of pterodactyls flapping their wings like crazy. Stepping out of the car and walking hand in hand to the entrance, Amy could feel him shaking. "Shouldn't I be the one who's a bundle of nerves right now?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to quell his nerves. "I didn't think it would be this hard for me. I was fine up until we got here. I just want everything to go perfectly, but I never know if it will or not when it's just me. How am I supposed to predict what's going to happen with you being here?"

"Spencer, look at me," Amy replied in a soothing tone, pulling him off to the side to speak with him. "I know how much you want this to go exactly right, and I want that too. But no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I knew about your mother's condition before we got together and it hasn't made me love you any less. Nothing that happens today is going to chance that."

As she spoke she held Spencer's eyes in a supportive lock, cupping the back of his neck and rubbing her thumb over his jaw line to sooth him. He wanted so much to be able to just believe her, he had no doubt that at the moment she was completely sincere with her promise. The problem was that she had no idea what she was really getting into. He himself never knew what was in store for him for his visits with his mother. It all depended on if she was having a good day or a bad day and the variations with in those days. She might not even remember having a son, she might be in one of her delusions of lecturing a class she once taught, or she might be paranoid about the government trying to spy on her.

The only way to know if Amy would really be able to accept this part of his life was to go inside. Looking back into her warm eyes he was filled with a sudden boost of courage. The strong love they had come to feel for each other over such a short time had to mean something. To him it was like she was the missing piece that he had always known some how. Taking the hand that had been cupping the back of his neck in his own, he kissed her palm before bringing it down to his side and holding it more conventionally. "Lets go," he said, walking her inside the doors.

Spencer immediately lead them over to the sign in area where a curvaceous middle aged brunette sat with a smile on her face as he pen danced across the papers on her desk. She looked up when she heard them approach. "Spencer Reid!" she beamed. "It's always a pleasure to see your handsome face when you come to visit."

"Good Afternoon Ashley," Spencer replied cheerfully. "I called Dr. Norman last week about visiting my mom. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to speak with him before we go into see her?"

"I'll call down to his office and see if he's available," she said, picking up the phone and dialing the extension number.

While the nurse did that, Amy squeezed Spencer's hand to get his attention. When he looked over at her she had a quirky smile on her lips. "Always a pleasure to see your handsome face, huh?"

Before Spencer had a chance to respond, Ashley set the phone down and turned back to the couple. "Dr. Norman should be with you in a few minutes," she said. Turning her smile directly on Amy she asked, "And who is this young beauty you have with you today?"

"Young beauty, huh," he whispered in Amy's ear. "This is my girlfriend Amy," Spencer replied to Ashley's question, his tone and posture showing just how proud he was to claim her as his. "Amy this is Ashley. She's been a nurse here for the past seven years."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy," Ashley said, extending her hand.

"Likewise," Amy replied.

"You'll have to forgive me If I seem to nosey of informal with Spencer," she said. "I've known him for several years and he reminds me of my favorite nephew. Unfortunately said nephew live so far away and I see him even less then Spencer here. So I've sort of adopted him as my surrogate nephew."

Amy laughed as she looked over at he handsome boyfriend. "What is it with women adopting to as surrogate family members?"

Spencer simply shrugged. "At least no one has adopted me as a surrogate husband."

"They better not either," Amy replied.

"So Amy, this is your first time visiting Diana. Are you nervous?" Ashley asked, ready to analyze the answer. She couldn't help having her protective instinct for Spencer come to the surface. She had known him a long time now and this was the first time her had brought someone to meet his mother. That alone sent a signal that he trusted her enough with the situation and that she was very important in his life, but it wouldn't stop Ashley from helping to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"A little," Amy replied honestly. "Not as much as he is though, I think."

"He's probably afraid she'll show off his baby bath tub pictures," Ashley laughed.

"I didn't even think of that," Amy beamed. "Does she really have some? Because if she does then this visit just got even better."

Spencer groaned. "Thank you so much Ashley for suggesting that."

"Oh cheer up Spencer," she replied. "Sharing embarrassing photos is a time honored tradition in potential mother and daughter in-law relationships."

They were saved from the awkward moment of thinking about how close to it being that type of relationship when Dr. Norman walked out. "Dr. Reid," he said, extending his hand in greeting. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you managed to get some time away to come see your mother."

"Me too," Spencer replied. Putting his hand on the small of Amy's back, he brought her forward to introduce her. "This is my girlfriend, Amy Hotchner. She's the one I told you would be accompanying me this weekend."

"Ah," dr. Norman replied, shaking hands with Amy. "It's nice to meet you. You must be a very special person to have earned the privelege to meet Diana. You're the first person Spencer has ever brought here."

"So I've heard." Amy grinned, loving that little fact no matter how many times she heard it.

"Doctor, would it be possible to speak with you before going in to see my mother?" Spencer asked.

"Of course."

"I'll be right back," Spencer said to Amy before he walked off to the side of the room with Dr. Norman. It wasn't that he didn't trust Amy with information about his mother, it was just that in the past 20 years he hadn't shared this part of his life with anyone. There were certain aspects that might come up that he wasn't sure he wanted to share yet either. "How is she doing?"

"It's one of her better days," Dr. Norman said. "Though she's not exactly 100 percent, she has been looking forward to your visit, which has helped."

"What about her new medication? Has it been helping out with the headaches? Or are there any side effects we should worry about?" They had just gone through the process around a month ago of weening her off of the old medication and starting her on a new one. The last one had left her with chronic headaches, which while they weren't a severe side effect compared to some, they did prevent her from enjoying her favorite activities.

His mother used to be an English literature professor, and she loved reading the classics as well as writing in her journal. Those two things along with his daily letters were what brought her the most happiness, aside from actual visits. The headaches made it painful for her to focus on both reading and writing, so Spencer and Dr. Norman discussed changing her medication. They had found one that should still manage her schizophrenia while not causing the chronic headaches.

"The headaches have have pretty much disappeared since the switch, though she has had a few. None of which have been as severe as before. She's been able to get back to her journals and reading, and it's improved her mood. However, she is still in the adjustment period to the seroquel, so only time will tell if it is completely effective," Dr. Norman added the last part as a bit of warning. Although Spence had been dealing with Diana's situation all his life, Amy was new to it. He wanted to be absolutely sure Spencer had all of the facts when introducing someone new into Diana's life.

Spencer of course knew the risks involved with bringing Amy here during a transition in his mother's medication. Unfortunately with their jobs, another opportunity for them to meet was hard to plan and he felt that this was an important step in their relationship. Things could always go wrong no matter what, but as long as his mom was having one of her better days and the doctor okayed it, they should at least try. "Do you still think it would be okay for her to meet Amy?"

"As long as you are still sure you want to do this then I don't see any problems with it" he replied. "As I said, she's been looking forward to your visit and it might even be n=beneficial for her."

"Then I think we're still going to go through with it," Spencer said, extending his hand once again to Dr. Norman. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Dr. Norman replied.

Spencer walked back over to where Amy was busy talking with Ashley. "Are we ready to go?" Amy asked, perking up as Spencer walked back over to her. Even though she understood why he had talked with Diana's doctor in private, she couldn't deny that it stung a little that she was excluded.

"Almost. I just need to talk to you before we go in," he said. Now that he had been appraised of his mother's condition, he needed to make sure that Amy was still on board with all of it.

"What's up?" She asked. Maybe her curiosity about his discussion with Dr. Norman would be satisfied.

"According to Dr. Norman my mother is having one of her better days, but she isn't exactly 100 percent. We are also still in the process of having her adjust to a new medication. Because of that it's possible for her to change suddenly. However he says she has been looking forward to the visit and she could benefit from it. Ultimately it's still up to you whether you want to go to her room still," Spencer rattled off, quickly giving her an appraisal of the situation.

Amy took a second to digest the information he had just given her. There were a couple of questions she had, but she didn't want to be to nosey into this part of his life so she simply replied, "Okay."

"Okay?" he questioned. Okay could have to many meanings for what he just told her.

"Okay lets go see your mom," she rephrased her answer. "What did you think I meant?"

Spencer smiled, hoping her positive attitude wouldn't lead her to disappointment. "Are you sure?"

"You really seem to like giving me chances to get out of something I've already agreed to do," She grinned. Even though she had decided not to press him for to much information on his mother, there was question she did want an answer too. "I just have one question before we go in. Does she know she is meeting me?"

"She knows about you. I wrote to her about you when you joined the team and how we had been spending time together. She knows that we were getting close and we were friends, but I haven't come right out and told her that we are more then that now," he explained.

Amy's face fell, hurt by the fact that the man who supposedly told his mother everything didn't tell her about the woman he was supposed to love. "Why not?"

"Because I wanted to tell her in person when I introduce you," he said. "She knows that I'm bringing someone important to me to see her, and she may have put two and two together by herself already. But this is the first time I've ever been this serious about someone. Something like that I feel deserves a special introduction."

With out even realizing he had said anything to hurt her in the first place, Spencer corrected his mistake and put a smile back on her face. "Well then," Amy said. "Lets go make this special introduction shall we."

Again they walked hand in hand through the facility. It seemed the simple gesture had become their support system as they rode an emotional roller coaster between nerves and confidence. When the reached Diana's door it was slightly ajar and Spencer knocked gently before opening it the rest of the way. "Mom?"

Diana was sitting at the chair in front of her window, writing contently in her journal, which seemed like a good sign. When she heard her son call to her, she turned her head in his direction and smiled. "Spencer." Letting go of Amy's hand, Spencer walked over to give his mother a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I've missed you mom," he replied.

Amy stood off to the side, holding her hands in front of her. She loved seeing the exchange between mother and son and was glad Spencer was able to have this moment. She almost felt guilty for intruding on something that was such a rarity for them.

Once Diana broke from her embrace with her son, she looked over at Amy with an inquisitive expression on her face. "And who is this that you've brought with you?"

"Remember I told you I was bring someone special with me today mom?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I remember. You wrote me that you would be bringing someone who has become a very important part of your life. Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell that what you actually meant was that you had fallen in love and were bringing the girl to meet your mother for approval?" Diana responded.

"How did you..." Spencer began, wondering how his mother could possible know that he was in love with her already.

"It was all there in black and white Spencer, written right inside your letters," she said. "A mother knows, we can sense these things. But that still does not tell me who she is."

Spencer held his hand out, indicating for Amy to come closer and join them. when Amy was beside him he looked back to his mother and said, "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Amy Hotchner."

Amy smiled and held her hand out to Diana, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Reid." Diana smiled back and began extending her own hand before quickly retracting it. Amy was confused by the gesture, but wanted to show Spencer she could handle the situation. "Is something wrong Mrs. Reid?"

"You're Amy Hotchner?" she asked, as if her name was the most offensive thing in the world.

"Yes Ma'am," Amy answered, continuing her positive attitude and hoping this was nothing more then a misunderstanding of some sorts.

Diana stared coldly at Amy while her speech was directed at her son. "Spencer, is this the woman you wrote me about? The government agent who placed herself on your team only to spy on you while pretending to be your friend?"

Amy was floored by the description Diana Reid had given of her. She still felt incredibly guilty enough on her own for the time she was forced into a position to lie to Spencer and the team. She wished for nothing more then to be able to change that. Ultimately she knew that she shouldn't take anything Diana said to personally. Her fear of government agents spying on her and her son was a symptom of her schizophrenia. It didn't stop her from being hurt by the words though, no matter what the cause.

Seeing the hurt in Spencer's eyes, she knew his heart was breaking as one of his biggest fears about today's outcome was coming true. Wanting to do anything she could to change things around and make things positive again she tried desperately to think of something to say. Spencer was the first one to speak though.

"Mom, I wrote you later that things had come out okay. That we had all made up over what happened," Spencer explained, Both trying to fix things with his mom and let Amy know that while he had wrote those things to hos mother, he had corrected himself as well.

"Mrs. Reid, I know it seems bad, but it wasn't really like that," Amy said, ready to plead her own case and work this out with Diana. "I never faked friendship with your son. I felt connected to him from the beginning and was as honest as I could be with him. I know it may seem hard to believe, because it still amazes me, but in the short time I have known him he has proven to be a truly remarkable and daring person. I love him with everything I am and I'm lucky enough to have his love in return."

Spencer felt a swell of pride and love as Amy pleaded her case to his mother. It was honest and heart felt and she spoke in the perfect tone, seemingly unphased by his mother's small sample of paranoia. But this good feeling didn't last as Diana spoke up once again.

"You don't need to tell me about the qualities of my son, I know better then you what kind of person he is. And you're luckier then you deserve," Diana said, her voice full of an anger that only a mother protecting her child could possess. "What kind of real friendship or relationship could you have formed with him when it all started out on a lie?"

"Mom please," Spencer begged. "It's not like that."

Diane carried on as if she didn't even hear him. "You must be one special agent if you are able to get such an intelligent man as my Spencer to believe in you after your lies. And worse, to get his head spinning with ideas of false love."

Amy fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Mrs. Reid, I'm sorry if I have ever hurt your son and by extension hurt you, but I have never willingly lied to him. What I did was to protect him and the rest of the team. And it broke my heart to think that I almost lost him because I didn't tell him the truth of why I was there."

Amy started to choke up and Spencer took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before taking over. "Mom, Amy and I have worked through everything that has happened. She's a part of my life now. She's not some government agent sent to spy on me, she works with me at the BAU. I trust her."

"She lied to you Spencer," Diana interrupted. "What makes you think she isn't lying now? I don't want to see you with someone like that. And I don't want her in my room with us."

Spencer was about to object when Amy stopped him. "Spencer, it's okay," she said. The turning to Diana she added, "Mr.s Reid, I hope you change your mind about me, because it's important to me that you and I have a good relationship. I love Spencer and I know it's also important to him. Regardless of what happens with us, I don't want to interfere on the limited time you do get with your son. I'll leave if that's what it takes so you two can spend time together." Placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek Amy turned and began to walk out the door.

"Amy wait," Spencer called to her. "Mom, I'll be right back and we'll work this out."

Out in the hall, Spencer grabbed Amy's hand to keep her from walking any further. "Amy, you don't have to do this. We can work things out with her. You don't need to leave."

"Spencer, if you're afraid I'm going to leave you, I'm not," Amy said, hoping he hadn't really jumped to that conclusion. "I'm just going to wait out in the waiting area."

"You don't have to do that," Spencer said. "We can both leave if you want, I can come back another day to visit my mom."

"No Spencer. I was serious when I said I don't want to keep you form spending time with your mother. I know you don't get out here enough to see her, and I"m not ruining what time you do have. I'll be fine waiting while you catch up with each other," she said, trying to reassure him that this was her decision and she would be alright. He still looked hesitant to go with the plan though. "Trust me Spence, I'll be fine. I hope your right that things will eventually work out with your mom, but I also get the feeling you can accomplish that much better on your own. So go, talk with her. Have fun."

Spencer was overwhelmed by the amount of support she was giving him. He couldn't believe how gracious she was being with all of this and he thanked his lucky stars he was able to find a woman that was so understanding. Now he needed to get his mother to see Amy the way he did. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Absolutely," she confirmed. "I want you to have a good time with you mom. If that means I have to wait out here, then so be it. I just want you to be happy."

They shared a quick kiss before she left for the waiting area and he went back into his mother's room.

_**Author's Note: Wow! This chapter is longer then the ones I normally write. And they aren't even done with visiting Diana yet. So far though, things don't look good...**_


	106. Chapter 106

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I humbly throw myself upon your mercy and I am prepared to be pelted with rotten tomatoes...**

After closing his mother's door, Spencer turned to find her writing in her journal once again as calmly waited for her son to return. He was at a loss for what to say to her. The fact that Diana was upset because of the circumstances of Amy joining the team and held her in such disdain even with the situation being explained seemed like a death sentence. He knew there was a possibility that things wouldn't work out today, but he still wanted his mother's approval. He loved Amy more then anything and wanted the two most important women in his life to like each other and get along. Now he was standing there wondering what to say as his girlfriend sat alone out in the lobby.

Spencer walked slowly over to the chair next to his mother, hoping inspiration would hit him on the way. When he sat down the only thing he managed to say was the word, "Mom," alerting her to his presence back in the room.

Diana finished the sentence she was writing before looking up at her son. "You're back," she said, almost as if it was a surprise.

"I told you I would be," he replied with a weak smile.

"Did she leave you?" While she had proven that she did not like Amy, her question seemed hostile. It was as if the idea of Amy even considering leaving her son, even under the circumstances, was the most outrageous thing.

"She's waiting out in the lobby for me. She knows how important and rare it is for us to get time together and she didn't want to stop me from seeing you."

"Are you going to continue seeing her?" Another hostile question with clear indication that she did not approve.

Spencer felt a knot twist inside, knowing she would not like his answer. "Yes mom, I'm going to continue seeing her." Diana made a noise of disgust. "Mom, I know that I wrote you about how she ended up on the team, but that was before I talked to her and she explained everything. She had no intention of falling in love with me. When she started to feel that was, she did everything she could to keep from hurting me. I know you don't like the idea of what she did, but she did it to save my team, my friends, from being split up. She protected us."

"And that excuses her deceitful actions?" Diana asked, her tone warm with love but sharp with a protective edge of its own. "She couldn't just tell you from the beginning what her purpose was? Would that have changed the outcome so much?"

"Yes." Spencer struggled to maintain composure as he fought to show his mother the kind of person Amy really was. "I know it seems ridiculous, but if she hadn't lied to us then her evaluation wouldn't have been trusted. Telling us the truth would have allowed for speculation that we influenced her judgment. If she risked that, not only would she be jeopardizing herself but the rest of us as well."

Diana, who was full of questions today, paused in thought before addressing her son again. "The moment you met was based on a lie which continued for weeks. After one apology you think she deserves your trust? Your love?"

Understanding that his mother's reaction to Amy was based not only on her distrust of the government but on her protective maternal instinct as well, Spencer considered his response carefully. While he may not be able to get her to lay aside her entire belief in one day, he may be able to get her to a point where she would at least talk to Amy. From there they could work on moving forward to a point where they were friends and possibly one day family.

"I don't know how to explain it mom, there is just something about being with her that makes me feel more myself then anything else. She's the only person besides you that I've been able to tell anything to, anything at all. And it doesn't stop there. Remember how i told you I met her in my favorite book store one day?" Diana nodded, allowing Spencer to continue with his story. "It started there. I was amazed to find not only did she love reading contemporary literature, but she enjoyed classics like Chaucer as well. she was absolutely ecstatic when she found a copy of _The Legend of Good Women_and honestly I think that's when I started falling in love with her. She's just so open and out there. Not afraid to be herself no matter what."

"One of the most perfect things is how she will spout of into a rambling lecture over even the smallest thing that catches her interest. She called me up one night because she was watching a documentary on the history channel and wanted someone to talk to about it. I ended up going over to her place and we spent every commercial battling it out over hat we thought. It didn't even matter if we were really agreeing on anything from the beginning or trying ti change the other persons mind, she was just as passionate about everything she said."

Spencer was pouring his heart and soul into every word he said, hoping to sway his mother's opinion. For her part, Diana was sitting there trying to maintain a neutral expression as her son extolled on the qualities of what seemed to be the love of his life. "It's not just her passion or intelligence either, it's the way she loves. Her capacity to care for those around her is just astounding. She doesn't even have to really know you to go to bat for you and try to protect you in any way she can if she thinks you need it. Those cases you're always so worried about me dealing with, the really sad ones, she gives everything she has on them. And now you won't have to worry so much because I know she'll be there for me through them just like I'll be there for her. I don't think there could ever be a more perfect match for me. If you give her a chance, I know you'll see it too."

Diana still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of Amy, but her son obviously adored her. There was a dreamy look in his eyes as he thought about her and his tone revealed a deep love and contentment with his choice, which appeared solid and unyielding. As his mother, Spencer's happiness was one of her only true concerns. Amy seemed to fulfill almost all of that for him, and whats more would be there to support him when he needed it. Perhaps she had been to quick to judge her. If only half of what Spencer said was true, then Amy was a remarkable woman who was as close to being worthy enough for her son as there would ever be. She still had her misgivings, but if Spencer was dead set on pursuing this, then her best shot to protect him if it was indeed needed was by getting to know Amy.

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes. This is the first time I've ever felt this way," Spencer replied. "I want this."

"She still hasn't won me over or earned my forgiveness for lying to you." Spencer's heart rate sped up, afraid that this warning meant his mother would never approve. "But if she means this much to you, I'll give her a chance."

The heart that had been racing now skipped a few beats, realizing he was on his way to getting everything he wanted. "Really?" he asked, beaming ear to ear.

"I'm your mother Spencer," she replied. "You're happiness is something I have to ensure. I suggest you go get her so we can start over."

"Thank you," he said, standing up and kissing Diana on the cheek before heading out the door to retrieve Amy.

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, while Spencer was talking to his mom, Amy was sitting alone wondering if this would all work out in the end. Besides it being a true intentioned act of wanting them to spend time together, Amy hoped her leaving would show Diana how much she cared about Spencer and his happiness. Instead of fighting with Diana about whether or not she could be trusted or forcing Spencer to leave with her, she agreed to wait while they talked everything out. The downside to this was that it could have a backlash effect and Diana could view it as Amy not being invested in the relationship and using the first excuse she had to run. That wasn't really the case, but she already had reason from Amy's past actions to not trust her.

"You can't be leaving already," Ashley said, coming up behind Amy and scaring the daylights out of her with her sudden interruption in her thoughts. "You haven't even been here 10 minutes."

"No, we're not leaving," Amy replied. "Spencer is still in with his mom. We just decided it would be better if I waited out here."

"And why is that?" Ashley looked at Amy with a skeptical expression she was probably trying to decide if it was truly a mutual decision or if Amy was really hiding.

Amy had already been told up front that Ashley was nosey when it came to Spencer, having adopted him as a surrogate nephew of sorts. She was also part of the staff that worked with Diana. While Amy didn't want to tell her all the details, it was probably okay to talk to her about what went on. Especially if she intended on judging her any way, even if her jugment didn't necessarily effect Spencer's opinion. Still, she should probably start out small to see it this conversation would really be helpful.

"Spencer wrote to her in his letters how I work for the FBI," Amy said, testing the waters.

"And I take it Diana wasn't to thrilled with that." It came out as a statement, not a question. Ashley knew of Diana's aversion to people from the government. "Still, that seems a bit harsh to have been thrown out just for that."

"I wasn't really thrown out. It was more like an agreement to leave so that they could enjoy the visit. There's also a bit more to it then just me being FBI."

"You're not going to tell me what that bit more is are you?" The question was met with a shared glance of acknowledgment that that would indeed not be happening. "Can I at least ask you which part of the FBI you work for?"

Amy smiled at the attempt of formality, knowing she would have prodded for any information she wanted any way if she thought it was necessary. "I work with the BAU, same team as Spencer."

"Diana knows Spencer works for the BAU and she still trusts him," Ashley said. "Granted he is her son, but she also trusts the rest fo the team as an extension of her son. That tells me that whatever happened in the beginning must have been big."

"Are you sure you're a nurse and not a profiler?" Amy asked.

Ashley laughed. "Oh I'm sure. I don't think I could handle the things you guys go through. And I"m sure that once Diana realizes it, she'll be just as glad as I am that Spencer finally has someone to support him through that. I'll bet you anything he's telling her exactly that right now too."

"Lets hope it works," Amy said, feeling slightly better from the reassurance. "I don't want Spencer feeling like he has to choose between us."

It amazed Ashley at how selfless Amy was being about this whole thing. Her only thoughts and comments seemed to be for Diana and Spencer's feelings, nothing mentioned about herself. "How long have you two been together?"

Amy got a goofy grin on her face a bit her bottom lip. "Three weeks."

"That's all?" Ashley couldn't believe it. All of this they were going through, thinking only of the other person, and it had been only three weeks?

"We're aware it's a short time," Amy replied, knowing exactly what the other woman was thinking. "It hasn't mattered to us. It just seems natural, everything we do."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "Well if you two are sure, then no one else had a right to judge."

"So you're not judging me?" Amy asked, causing Ashley to look as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry, but if you are being so open with me I thought it only fair I return the favor."

"Profilers." she muttered, much to the amusement of both women. "I was judging you up until noticed how little you care about yourself in this. It's all about Spencer for you, and I've never seen him so happy as when he walked in here today. Even if his nerves were on fire. Still, he brought you here to meet his mother, showing just how much he trusts you. I don't think you've let him down either. As far as I'm concerned, you've past the test. Give it time and Diane will come around as well. She can't deny her son the love you two show for each other."

"Wow. Nurse, profiler, support system and love guru," Amy said, trying to diffuse the emotional situation that had her slightly teary eyed with some light humor.

"I know. They don't pay me enough for all the work I do." The girls shared a good laugh before being interrupted as Spencer walked over.

"You two ladies aren't gossiping about me now are you?" Spencer grinned. He knew after what happened last time Amy wouldn't be sharing anything to personal, especially with someone she just met, no matter how long Spencer had known her. He was really just glad to see her smiling and laughing after the less then pleasant introduction with his mom.

"Of course not dear," Amy replied, gaining her composure back from the laugh attack.

"Why," Ashley said. "What have you done that would make us laugh like that?"

"Nothing. But you never know how Amy will spin things."

"I resent that," Amy said, looking highly offended. "All my stories have you coming out like a Greek god."

"I haven't heard any of those stories," Ashley commented.

"And you never will," Spencer said.

"What are you doing out here any way? I thought I told you I would be fine and you should visit with your mom." She should have known he wouldn't listen to her.

"You did, but there has been a change of plans again," he replied, knowing how happy this change would make her.

"No there hasn't," she shot back, oblivious to the plans made in her favor. Right now she was intent on Spencer spending time with his mother. "You're not ruining this opportunity with your mom."

"I know."

"You're not leav- wait, what?"

Spencer couldn't help but love her taking her by surprise. She was SO ready to fight him over the matter at hand that she didn't even notice that he had agreed with her. "I said I know I'm not ruining it. In fact, I"m making it better. You're coming back in with me."

Amy Frowned. "Spencer, you're mom doesn't want me in there."

"I talked to her about it," he said. "She's agreed to let you back in so she can get to know you. Now it's up to you to show her how special I bragged about you being."

"Told you he'd do it," Ashley mumbled.

Amy ignored the mumble. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to cause anymore problems." As much as she wanted this, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"It's better then sitting out here and praying for things to chance on their own," Ashley pipped up again.

"Thanks guru," Amy chuckled. Taking Spencer's hand she said, "Alright, lets go."

"Thank for keeping her company Ashley," Spencer said before they headed back into his mother's room.

"No problem, I live to help." She smiled as she watched the couple walk away. She had a feeling this would turn out great for them.

**Author's note: ...You know what's great at getting out that rotten tomatoes smell? A long, hot, steamy shower with MGG. *drools*...What?...What do you mean it's just a delusion and its not gonna happen?...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	107. Chapter 107

**** Author's note: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm back! I am sooooo super sorry about my lack of updates for so long. I Wont bore you with excuses, but I will hopefully delight you with another chapter. That is if you are still interested in reading an haven't abandoned my unreliable butt. This is just the first chapter for today. I'll post another one sometime after the season premeire of criminal minds! Yay! Are we all excited? Finally, more yummyliscious Spencer to oggle. **Drools** Thank you for all your patience my lovelies. Or at least for not sending a lynch mob out after me. (That last part is for you MGG-Gal. I swear, she was either going to die or kill me. One of them. I was scared).**

When Amy and Spencer entered Diana's room for a second time that day, Amy was immediately invited over to sit in the second chair near the window. Spencer retrieved the desk chair from the other side of the room before joining them. With the three of them sitting there, there was a residual tension hanging in the air from earlier. Putting on a brave face, Amy was the first to speak. "Thank you for inviting me back in here Mrs. Reid," she said. "I know that given your understanding of the situation you can't be too happy about mine and Spencer's relationship."

"I'm still not entirely sure it's a wise decision on his part, but I'm willing to give it a try for Spencer's sake," Diana responded, letting Amy know up front that she still had work to do in order to win he rover. Amy merely nodded in acceptance. She wasn't about to start a fight with Diana, that would only accomplish the opposite of what they came here for. "It's not like I really had much of a choice either, the way my son was raving about you. Apparently you're quite the catch."

Glancing over at Spencer, Amy noticed he was looking rather pleased with himself and what ever description it was he gave of her. "Yes, well he is rather biased if you ask me. I'm pretty much an average girl who just happened to find someone who thinks she is special."

"Average is hardly the term I would use to describe a girl who breaks out into squeal of joy after finding on of Geoffrey Chaucer's works in a bookstore," Diana pointed out, causing Amy to look over at Spencer once again, this time a little shocked.

"What exactly have you been telling her dear?"

"Nothing but the truth," he replied, hand held up in a sworn in motion. "Can I help it if other people see you for the remarkable person you are?"

"Remarkable is in the eye of the beholder. And You mother didn't exactly say that I was remarkable. She only said I wasn't average," Amy clarified. Turning back to Diana she added, "I'm sure you think I'm foolish for reacting that way. In my defense though, I had been looking for that particular book for a long time. It's incredibly hard to find. Although your son apparently already had a copy."

"Naturally. I used to read him all the classics. The written word is one of our greatest gifts and our lasting legacy after we are gone. The love of reading is something I wanted to live on in him, and I'm pleased to see someone has also taught you the same love. While your reaction might have been a bit over the top, It's nice to know that you carry an appreciation for literature," Diana replied warmly. It was quite obvious that she had been a literature professor by the way she spoke of books.

"I'm curios though," she continued. "Why such a reaction over that particular book. True, most works from that time period hardly portray women in a pleasant and admirable way, but that one is particularly bad. The title implies a story woven from the tales of women you would consider great role models, but instead turns out to be a story centered on the actions of men and the faults of women. One would think that as a women from this era you would lean more towards a book with great tales of feminism."

"I do enjoy books like that, but I'm not so closed minded to discount the virtues of others. You're right about it not being on of the best stories in terms of morals or role models. It's actually not written very well of even fully completed either," Amy said, with a some what impish smile. Conversations like this delighted her, she just hoped she didn't cross a line and debate with to much passion. "I suppose that's part of the reason I like it though."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, encouraging the discussion. She had no problems with Amy's enthusiasm in the subject and found it quite refreshing. When she was a teacher, she lived for students like this.

"It has such a bad reputation that people tend to focus on that and forget all about it's greats accomplishment. _The Legend of Good Women_ was the first time the English language that anyone used the heroic couplet. I think even with all of it's faults, the story deserves recognition for that. And since most people never realize that fact, I guess it gives me some sort of proud feeling for acknowledging it."

Diana looked impressed with Amy's argument in defense of the book. "It's quite a surprise to meet someone else who knows so much about Chaucer's works. Although he used the heroic couplet in _The Legend of Good Women_ first, he is generally credited with it in _The Canterbury Tales_. While that book does far superior job at displaying his talents, we shouldn't dismiss the other simply because it is not up to his best standards."

"I couldn't agree more," Amy smiled. It seemed as though she may have found favor with Diana Reid after all.

"You remind me so much of some of my favorite students from when I used to teach," Diana said, a look of nostalgia on her face. "I used to long for students with such a passion in their speech. They were the ones who let you know that the time you spent trying to teach them everything you could really paid off. IO have a feeling it would have been wonderful to have you as a student."

Amy positively beamed now. Being compared to people form the past who Diana obviously held in a special regard was more then she could have hoped for. "I think I would have loved to be in one of your classes."

"The Legend of Good Women and The Canterbury Tales are good examples of the heroic couplet," Spencer interjected from the sidelines. "But I personally prefer Chaucer's poem The parliament of Fowles myself." So far he had been silent in the conversation, though he didn't feel bad about being left out. He enjoyed watching the two women bond over their shared love of books. A common ground like that was a great basis to start out on. It was the beginning he had been looking forward too since he first thought of introducing them. He knew that they would get along great once they were given the chance, and the fact that his mother had expressed a wish to have had Amy as a student. He couldn't contain his happiness as a smile spread across his face.

"He speaks," Amy laughed. "That just happens to be one of my favorites of his as well." She was wondering if Spencer was ever going to speak up. Of course she figured he was probably to busy enjoying himself as he watched his girlfriend and mother have fun talking with each other. A wonderful change from before. Addressing Diana she said, "Spencer told me that you used to read it to him when he was a child."

"That and many other classic. As I said before, I wanted him to grow up with an appreciation for the written word. Although it was also more then that to be honest," she said, smiling at her son. "Reading to him was one of my favorite things to do. I loved having him climb in my lap, or sit down beside me once he became to big for my lap." Everyone chuckled at that. "It was always something special that we shared. It's one of the things I miss the most now that he is all grown up, we no longer have the time we used to have to loose ourselves in books together."

The chuckles started turning to misty eyes after that comment. things like that were the reason Amy insisted on Spencer staying to be with his mom, even at the time she was asked to leave. She had voluntarily spent years with an ocean between her and her mother and knew how much it hurt. It was a blessing to have the chance to once again be not only in the same country, but that same state as her once again. Spencer still had an entire continent and work separating him from Diana, their time together was still precious. Amy almost felt as if it was her duty to protect that_._

"You may no longer have the time to share together Mrs. Reid, but I assure all the time you did have did no go to waste," Amy said. "You should see that impressive collection of books he has at home. Thought with his speed reading and Eidetic memory I have a feeling it doesn't even cover half the volume of the material in his head."

"You know, I at least waited for you to exit the room before bragging about you," Spencer said.

"Yea, but she's your mom. She already knows how wonderful you have. I'm just letting her know I know," she said. "Besides, you would have bragged whether I was in the room or not. And don't even try to look innocent, because you know I'm right." Amy had her finger pointed in Spencer's direction while her face looked like a composite between a serious threat and a comical stand off.

While Diana merely smile don the outside, inside she was laughing at the display. Never did she think her son would find someone who could be so serious one minute, and so care free the next. "So tell me Amy, where do you get your love of reading from?"

Amy broke her gaze from Spencer and turned back to Diana, her look now moved to a some what neutral pose. "I get it from my mother as well, actually. She used to read to me when I was very little, but once I started reading on my own we developed our own special system. It actually came in handy when I lived in Cambridge for a while," Amy said, remembering the long distance calls with her mother. "We each get our own copies of a book that interests us both and discuss it as we go along. I have to be careful not to let any details slip out while we are talking though. I can't read anywhere near as fats as Spencer, but I do tend to make it through a book before my mother does. Once I do, I generally move onto something that is purely for me. That way, we have something to share, but I also have my own little literature world as well."

"We continued with the books even when I lived in England," Amy said. "If it happened to be a book the other couldn't get where they lived, we would buy an extra and send it to them. I tell you with the way we can talk, those long distance telephone bills got expensive, but it was more then worth it. It made me feel that much closer to her, especially when I was so far away."

"It's the same reason I write my mom everyday," Spencer said.

"And the same reason I look forward to each and every letter I receive," Diana added smiling.


	108. Chapter 108

****Author's note: Hey guys, meant to get this chapter up last night but couldn't get to the computer. Unfortunately this will be all for tonight as I'm going out for my b-day. WOOOOHOOOO! 23 on the 23rd! And it's the autumnal equinox, a full moon and I have a black cat. Add to that the fact that I was born on a new moon and it must mean I am full of some sort of mystical magical awesomeness. **

With everyone now getting along, the atmosphere in Diana's room had changed tremendously. There was now a great feeling of ease and contentment that spread between the three adults as they sat and talked with one another. While the discussion up until this point had been mostly about how they had come to be such avid readers and the details of Chaucer's works, Diana had something else she wanted to know.

"Amy, you said that _The Parliament of Fowles _was your favorite poem by Chaucer," she said. "Is there any particular author or book that is your favorite of all time?"

Amy shook her head. "I've never been able to narrow it down like that. For me, there are too many authors with too many great novels to be able to single one out. They all offer such a wide variety and perspectives on different worlds, journeys, lives, stories and ideas in general. As soon as I think I've found a favorite, a line or scene from a previous book will pop into my head, or I'll see something new on a bookshelf that will have me changing my mind. I can't even pick a specific genre that captures my interest because it leaves so much out. It's like…" Amy noticed a look on Dian's face and stopped immediately. "Sorry, I'm rambling." She bit her bottom lip, hoping she hadn't gone to far overboard with her answer.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Diana replied. "I was actually enjoying your ramble. And I have already been warned about it, so you didn't take me by surprise."

Once again, Amy found herself glancing sideways at Spencer who proceeded to adopt the most convincingly innocent look he could muster. "Oh you have, have you? Spencer, I thought I told you the innocent look wouldn't work?"

"Don't' be mad at him. He was simply telling me the reasons why I should like you," Diana explained. "and he was right, I do like you."

"He was?"-"I was?" The couple asked in simultaneous and genuine shock and excitement.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked with a smile. "At least I will be able to count on the fact that my grandchildren will be growing up listening to both parents read."

"Whoa, mom, slow down," Spencer said, looking worse then a deer caught in head lights. "I think it's a little early to be talking about grandkids. We've only been together 20 days."

"So you are counting the days," Diana said, more like she was pointing out an amusing and intriguing fact then asking a question.

"He does that," Amy said. "I think it's sweet. And if you remember correctly Spencer, my mom was the same way. It must be some maternal urge to ask for grandchildren once you feel you child has found a suitable mate."

"Well I can't speak for your mother," Diana said. "But I feel like the world needs more exceptional people like my son."

"I couldn't agree more," Amy replied, picturing little Reids running around.

"Lets just hope you're not begging for grandkids from out children when the time comes," Spencer said with out thinking. The two women immediately broke out into grins, leaving him confused. "What did I say?"

"You said our kids," Amy replied matter-of-factly.

Spencer's eyes grew wide in realization as he went over the words he used I his head. "I…uh….I didn't…." he stammered.

"Relax Spencer," Amy said, amused by his reaction. "I'm not begging you for kids now, we are certainly not ready for that step. It was just a knee jerk girl reaction. Honestly, you would think being a profiler would enable you with a sense that women like it when the man they are with show indication of wanting, liking or being good with kids." Spencer seemed some what relieved, but that didn't last long. "But since we are on the topic of kids Mrs. Reid."

"No more Mrs. Reid," she said. "I think after flustering my son with the idea of future children you have earned the right to call me Diana."

"Alright, Diana," Amy beamed. Spencer was equally happy with this new development, though he was still nervous about what his girlfriend wanted from his mother. "According to the nurse named Ashley at the reception desk, you might have in your possession some wonderful baby pictures of Spencer that just might interest me."

"I have a few photo albums with some pictures."

"Can I see them?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Diana was already on her way to retrieve the albums when she answered with an, "Of course dear."

"Oh come on," Spencer moaned. "I didn't get to see any pictures of you when I met your mom."

"It's not my fault you didn't ask," Amy replied.

Diana pulled two albums out of the bookshelf by her bed on the opposite wall form where they were sitting. Instead of returning to the window seat, she sat down on her bed and indicated for the young couple to join her.

Spencer fidgeted on his way over. "Mom, there isn't anything in there that I would want he to see is there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean baby," she replied.

"You know, anything….embarrassing."

"He means a picture of him with his little baby butt all exposed," Amy clarified from her spot on Diana's right. Spencer had taken the seat to the left of his mother.

Diana chuckled at the way Amy described the picture Spencer was afraid for her to see. "Doesn't ever mother have a picture like that?" Spencer groaned as she opened the album to the first page. honestly, Amy didn't get what the big deal was. Sure she teased him about seeing a picture like that, but it wasn't as if she hadn't seen his naked grown up butt. She had actually seen much more then that.

The first page didn't have the picture they discussed, but it did contain two other pictures. One was a picture of Spencer as a baby in the hospital with both of his parents, most likely taken the day he was born. The other was a picture of just him from the same day.

"Aw, you were so adorable," Amy gushed. "Look at that little scrunchy nose and the itty bitty mouth. And all that hair. It looks like you even had sideburns."

"Sound like you think I was better looking back then than I am now," Spencer said.

"Jealous of yourself?' Amy grinned.

"What's there to be jealous of?" he countered with his own grin. "Either way I get to keep you all to myself."

"Spencer Isaac Reid!" Diana scolded. "I will not have you speaking that way. She is not property. You do not 'keep her.'"

"Sorry mom," he said, looking torn between embarrassment and guilt.

"don't apologize to me," she said. "I'm not the one you referred to as if she was a possession."

"I'm sorry Amy," he corrected. A stern look form his mother told him he needed to finish the apology properly. "I didn't mean to refer to you as my property or possession."

"You're forgiven," Amy said through light laughter. "Isn't it wonderful that no matter how old we are, our mothers have the ability to turn us into repentant little children."

"It's a mother job in life to teach her children," Diana commented, looking at Spencer. "And it's a life long job."

Amy laughed again, enjoying the sight of Spencer in parental trouble. "You find my mother scolding me amusing?" Spencer asked.

"Well, maybe a little," she replied. "But it was also your middle name that amused me."

"What's wrong with Isaac?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. I didn't mean to imply his middle name was stupid or anything," she explained. "It's just that his initials spell sir. Spencer Isaac Reid. S-I-R. I guess that means he was meant to be my knight in shinning armor."

They spent the next hour or so looking at pictures. It seemed like Amy had an excited comment about each photo, especially the ones she was dying to see the most. There was actually two of the variety she sought. One was taken during his first bath and the other was from around the time he was 3 years old. That one was a baking soda bath Diana had given him to help relieve the itching from chicken pox.

"Look at those cute chubby cheeks," she said, pointing at the chicken pox picture. That one had him lying on his stomach in the bath tub, his butt poking out of the surface of the water as he turned to smile at the camera. In the other picture he was on his back in a bath seat with his essentials covered by a wash cloth. "The ones on your face are nice too, even if they aren't as chubby."

While Diana laughed at the comparison, Spencer shook his head. "I can't believe you said that in front of my mother."

"Hey, she thought it was funny. Looks to me like you were happy to pose for the picture too."

"Little did I know that my mom would keep the picture and show it to my girlfriend years later."

"How could you have?" Diana asked. "You still thought girls had cooties."

"Spencer Reid used to think girls have cooties?" Amy asked, finding the revelation both shocking and hilarious. "Little genius Spencer Reid? Who would have thought you would believe in cooties."

"He had an exceptional mind even then," Diana said. "But he was still a three year old boy. It wasn't that far fetched for him to believe in cooties."

"I'm thinking I might start believing in them again if you keep it up," Spencer retorted.

"Well then I'll just have to give you a cootie shot," Amy countered.

"What is it about love that turns you back into a child?" Diana asked in amusement. While she loved her son for his usual sharp mind, she enjoyed seeing him happy like this.

The next picture was that of Spencer sleeping with his face down in a plate of spaghetti. "You're mom has the best timing with a camera. When was this taken?"

"A couple months after the chicken pox bath," Diana replied. "He didn't even wake up when I picked him up, cleaned his face off and put him to bed."

"You must have been such a tired little boy," Amy said in a tone usually reserved for talking to babies.

"I swear, I remember none of this," Spencer said.

"Would that be a case of selective amnesia perhaps?" Amy joked.

"Just wait until I get your mother to show me all of your embarrassing childhood pictures."

"That's assuming I haven't already found and hidden them all away."

"Well if you've only hidden them then you must be intending to show someone at some point," Diana pointed out, interjecting herself in their pseudo-argument. "Who better to show them to then the man you love?"

"You have to admit that she has a valid point," Spencer, who happened to be said man, said.

"You would agree with her argument," Amy countered. "It gets you what you want."

As they continued looking at the album, Amy found that it contained not only pictures of Spencer, but some of his mother and father as well. A few were family photos, like the one in the front. Others were of Spencer with either parent, the couple together or either one by themselves.

It was in these photos that Amy got her first look at the man who had walked out on Spencer so long ago. Spencer had a few pictures of his mom in his apartment, but his father was as absent from his place as he had been form the majority of his life. William Reid looked so happy and content in the freeze frame moments from the life they had before he left. It was hard to imagine he would choose to walk away from that. It was even harder trying to imagine it knowing Spencer and even with what little she knew of Diana. Of course Spencer had told her the circumstances behind his leaving, but that didn't change anything, including how his choice to walk out had caused these two incredible people pain.

All of this she kept to herself though, not wanting to ruin the moment. Instead, she censored her comments, remarking only on happy or cute Spencer looked as he grew up or how beautiful Diana was. She was sure Spencer realized the way she steered clear form comments about his father, but he didn't say anything. The only response she got from him and Diana was how cheesy her gratuitous praise was. And of course how accurate it was as well.

Eventually Amy and Spencer had to say their goodbyes. "Promise me you'll be back as soon as you can," Diana said. "Both of you. I know your work doesn't always allow it, but I don't see you enough. And now that you have someone else to occupy your time, I'm afraid it will be even less often."

"Nonsense Mom. you know I love you and no one could ever take your place," Spencer replied. He had never been the best at making sure he made it back home to see her, but he was confident that that would be changing. "Amy can't possibly argue with that fact either. And I bet she'll have no problem coming out here every chance she can get."

"Are you kidding? Of course not," Amy said enthusiastically. "I have to come back. If nothing else, I need to hear all the funny stories and memories that didn't make it on film."

After a few more hugs, and on a happy note, the two of them left with smile son their faces. While things hadn't started out as they had hoped, they ended better then they could have dreamed.


	109. Chapter 109

****Author's note: Sorry again about how long it's been since I updated. I swear, I'm trying to get better at it. At least this time you didn't have to wait almost three weeks. That gives me some kind of credit...right?**

On their way to the hotel, Spence rand Amy stopped at a small restaurant for dinner. Since it was Amy's idea, she would be paying for the meal. She had also insisted on the restaurant being outside the hotel as that was Spencer's territory for the duration of the weekends and he would pay for everything there. After they were seated and their meals arrived, Spencer made a joke about how she was just trying to invent ways to spend money on him for which she shot back a reply about how he had invented a whole trip to spend money on her.

"That may be," he said. "But you're not really letting me take advantage of that. With the way you're going, I'm not going to be able to spoil you like I want."

"Well then you'll just have to think harder on ways to do that, genius," Amy winked.

"Maybe I'll upgrade our room to the royal suite," he suggested with a playful grin.

Amy's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare."

"Well you did say the hotel was my territory."

"Yea, I did. But not so you would spend a whole paycheck on it."

"What makes you think it's that expensive?"

"Royal usually equals lots of money. We may have agreed to how we spend money, but I still don't like the idea off…What are you laughing at?"

Spencer held his lips tight until he was sure he could reply with out laughing half way through. "I wasn't laughing."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You're tight lipped holding it in expression doesn't fool me. Why were you laughing?"

Spencer quickly weighed his options and decided it was probably best to tell her. "I just think you're cute when you're annoyed. You get so defensive trying to make sure that no one is going out of there way for you."

Amy eyed him carefully. "You were never going to change the rooms were you?"

"No."

"I could just slap you."

"I'd prefer a kiss," he replied cheekily.

"Dream on." Spencer looked over at her with his pleading puppy dog expression. It was such an innocently manipulative gesture, one she was sure could get him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. Amy silently considered that fact along with whether or not he knew the full extent of his power as she leaned across the table to and gave into his request. "Remind me again why I love you so much?"

"Beats me," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm still waiting for you to make a break for it."

"Not a chance," she replied firmly. "You're one of a kind and mine all mine." The rest of their conversation returned to their normal banter of random topics.

Later when it came time to pay the bill their male waiter automatically held to check out to Spencer. Spencer was about to grab it when Amy's hand shot out, and as she took it herself she sent a 'nice try' look across the table to him. The waiter sent his own look of disapproval at Spencer, probably for not being a man and taking care of his woman properly. Amy was more then a little agitated at this, and Spencer looked uncomfortable as well but hid it by casually taking a sip of his drink.

Keeping her cool and refraining from causing a big seen at the waiter's subtle rudeness, Amy simple said, "You know, it's nice being with someone who is secure enough in their masculinity to allow his girlfriend to take care of him for a change. It shows you have nothing to hide when it comes to you _manhood_. Something like that deserves a _big_ reward tonight. Or maybe it's me that's getting the _big_ reward. I guess it depends on how you look at it. Do you think you're _up_ for that?"

Spencer bite back on his drink, a little surprised my Amy's response. Especially the words she chose to emphasis. A glint in her eyes told Spencer to play along. "I'm always up for any reward you offer." The waiter cleared his throat uncomfortably and with out taking her eyes off of Spencer, Amy held the check out along with her credit card. "I can't believe you said that," Spencer said once the waiter was gone.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," she replied innocently. "And you played along."

"Only because I knew you wanted me too."

"Well thank you. I enjoyed putting the guy in his place." Amy beamed and Spencer eyed her skeptically. "What? I can't help it if our waiter was a Neanderthal with impotency issues. You certainly don't have that problem."

"You can be really crazy sometimes, you know that right."

"What can I say, I tend to loose boundaries when I sense any kind of threat or hurt to the people I love," She said. "You should know that. Remember, I offered to look up your classmates form high school and beat them up when you told me about them."

"How negligent of me to forget," he laughed. "Maybe we should put a warning label on you for anyone who happens to cross us."

"But that would eliminate all the fun." After her credit card was returned, the couple was ready to leave. Once they were back in the car, Amy leaned over to whisper in Spencer's ear, "So, do you want that reward now?" As she spoke, she slide one hand along his neck and another up his thigh.

Spencer groaned in response. "I think maybe we should wait until we get to the hotel room for that."

Amy pecked his lips before sitting back in her seat. "Think you can wait that long?"

Spencer grabbed her hand and before kissing it said, "I'd wait forever for you."

Amy laughed. "How many corny romance novels have you read exactly?"

"None," he replied. "You bring the natural corny out in me. It's all your fault."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." This time it was Amy who kissed Spencer's hand, using the proper technique he had described by bringing her lips down to meet his hand.

"Now who's being corny?" he asked, taking his hand back in order to shift the car into gear and back out of the parking space.

"Just drive Dr. Love," she replied.

Spencer surprised Amy by driving to Caesar's Palace. True, it was one of the most popular hotel destinations for Las Vegas, but she hadn't expected so grand. Spencer probably didn't think anything of it and as much of an internal struggle as it was going to be, she was going to have to get used to the fact that he wanted to take care of her. It wasn't as if it was a bad thing, it was just something she had never experienced before. Having Spencer as a boyfriend was going to be a change from anyone else she had been with.

Even as she was fighting with in herself to just accept what Spencer did for her, she felt relieved when they arrived at their room. She never really thought he would go all out on this trip, but it was nice to have confirmation. The room was thankfully not a royal suite or a grand suite, but a simple classic hotel room. Well, as simple and classic as you got at Caesar's Palace. It was Las Vegas after all, and compared to some other "classic" hotel rooms she had stayed it, this was a royal suite.

While Spencer spoke with the bellhop, Amy took the opportunity to examine the room. It was decorated in classic roman colors of red, brown, beige and gold tones. A medium sized red sofa sat along the far wall underneath a large window. The beige drapes which had a red vine design flowing through them were pulled back so you could admire the view. Incidentally, the king sized bed was covered by a matching bedspread. Gold lamps adorned the bedside night stand as well as the two end table on either side of the sofa.

Peering into the bathroom, Amy noticed it too was decorated in a roman style, though the only red in there was the color form the towels provided. The floor, walls, ceiling and everything contained therein was a neutral beige color, with a splash of gold from the water fixtures as well as the handles on the sink drawers. Since it was a classic room and not one of the more expensive upgrades, the bathtub and shower were combined, though it still looked invitingly large enough for two.

"Do you approve?" Spencer asked, sneaking up behind her in the door way and causing her to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck just in time for him to kiss her. "Mmm, you're forgiven," she said when he pulled away.

"Good. So, do you approve?" he asked again.

"Most definitely." Amy walked him backwards towards the bed and when they hit it's edge she said, "Now about this reward I promised you."

"I thought it was your reward?"

"That depends on the point of view." Amy pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Maybe it's an equal opportunity reward." Leaning down, she captured his lips as she began to move her hands up under his shirt. Spencer returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back before rolling them over so that he was on top.

Suddenly he pulled away and when he did, he was met by a disappointed look from his girlfriend. Instead of explaining what he was doing, Spencer simply said, "Wait right here," before disappearing into the bathroom. As she was about to call after him too find out what he was doing, she heard the water turn on in the bathtub and, remembering how invitingly large it looked, smiled.

****Author's note: What is he planning? And what do you think they'll be doing next chapter ;)**


	110. Chapter 110

As it turned out, Spencer had already made plans for a shared bath. While Amy had been inspecting the room, he was arranging for room service to send up some champagne and strawberries. Everything was ready for them to share a relaxing, romantic evening together.

They began said evening at opposite ends of the bath, just enjoying being near each other and talking casually. Ever so often their fingers would dance across the top of the water and their hands would connect long enough for them to give a gentle squeeze before floating away again. In between their languid touches they shared kisses and partook in the cliché tradition of feeding each other strawberries. Once those and the champagne had been finished, the couple joined together on Amy's side of the tub.

Spencer sat between her legs, which she then wrapped around him, and leaned back against her with his head resting on her shoulder. His eyes rested closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Amy running the loofa sponge across his chest. They spent this time with out words, content in listening to the sound of the water trickling down Spencer's body as Amy squeezed the warm water over his skin and the feel of the rise and fall of each other's chests as they breathed in the moment. Amy placed a kiss at the tip of Spencer's right shoulder before moving the loofa down his arm, taking extra care around his gunshot wound, even if it was little more then a scratch.

Before she could move on to his other arm, he stopped her. Grabbing her by the hand, he sat up enough to bring his lips down to it for a kiss, then leaned back against her. "Thank you," he said simply.

"I'm not finished yet," she smiled.

"Not for washing me," he replied. "For being so great with my mother."

Amy went back to running the loofa over his body before responding, "You're welcome. But I don't think I did anything special."

"Yes, you did."

Amy motioned for him to sit up and he complied, allowing her access to wash his back. "All we did was talk."

"I know, but even that was amazing. I'm not used to people being so...okay with my mom's condition."

"I guess that's sort of understandable since I'm the first person you've taken to meet her," Amy said. She still didn't fully agree that anything she had done was that spectacular, but from Spencer's point of view the situation would be different. It was his mom they were talking about, and he had a life time of disappointment with people walking out on him to color his judgment.

"You're the first person who has ever agreed to come," he admitted with out thinking.

"What?" she asked, dropping her hand into the water with a splash. With the way everyone had been talking about her being the first one to visit his mom, Amy had just assumed he hadn't asked anyone else. Other then the night they talked about past relationships a week before they had started their own, they hadn't really discussed the topic. Logically she knew she had no right to be upset about his past, because she had one as well and he exes had actually met her mother. Still, some part of her felt a little saddened at the revelation.

Sensing discomfort from her at the newly outed information, Spencer some how managed to turn himself around in the tub so that he was facing her. Amy's legs were now stretched out in a V shape while Spencer sat between then crossed legged. "Honestly, I did ask a coupe of girls in the past."

"Who?" They weren't really competition, especially since they hadn't made the trip to see Diana, but Amy felt like she needed to know just the same.

"Lila and Austin. They both refused." They way he said it, it was like he was back in the moment reliving every word. Suddenly Amy felt bad about her ridiculous jealous issue that had sprang up. She hadn't even considered Spencer's feelings over such a rejection. "I should have seen that as a sign that things wouldn't work out, but I guess I wanted to believe it was still to soon for them, especially when we couldn't even spend that much time together in the first place thanks to the job. Maybe I just wanted to believe anything but the truth. In the end it ultimately became just another reason for them to leave. That's why it's so amazing to me that you stayed even when things started to go bad. I know it's just one day, but things wont always turn out so well. I just want you to know how much it means that you came this far."

Amy reached out to wrap her arms around Spencer's neck and pressed her lips to his. She intended for it to be a simple, tender kiss to reassure him. He had other ideas. Spencer reached his hands down into the water and grabbed her legs, pulling her onto his lap before resting his hands just above her butt. Sensing where he was going with this Amy pulled back, feeling the need to say something before they went any further.

Looking into his eyes she said, "Those other girls don't have a clue what they are missing out on. There must have been something wrong with them for them not to see what was right in front of them. You and your mom are wonderful people. This is going to sound incredibly cliché, but I couldn't imagine anything better. I'm lucky to have you. Both of you," she smiled. "In fact, I'm thinking about kidnapping your mother and making her my second mommy."

Spencer laughed, elated that she felt that way. He couldn't help but think though that if she ever saw his mother on a bad she might change her mind. The paranoia Amy had been witness to was only a small sample of what his mother went through. And there was always the possibility that he might end up like that as well.

When Spencer went into silence after his laugh, Amy became a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Spencer grimaced, not relishing the idea of telling her but feeling the need to be honest. She had a right to know after all. "Did you know that schizophrenia is genetically passed?"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, which seemed strange to Spencer given the circumstances. "That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all.' That's a pretty big piece of information."

"So isn't the fact that you are past the typical age of on set, especially for males who generally present before females," Amy recited. "Or how about the fact that studies show there is only a 13% chance you will ever become schizophrenic. And if we have children there is only about a 5% chance they will inherit the condition. I also know that there are 5-7 different subtypes, depending on which doctors you speak with, all of which have multiple combinations of medications and therapy to control and reduce symptoms and side effects."

"You researched it?" Spencer squeaked, completely blown away.

"After the night you told me about your mom," she replied.

Now he was truly amazed by the woman in his arms. The more he learned, the more he was sure he never wanted to let her go. "That was before you even had to worry about it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as if it was an absurd idea that it was never her job to worry about such things. "Even if you weren't my boyfriend, you were still my friend. I wanted to be able to support you in any way possible. And I still do."

At a loss for words, the only thing Spencer could think of to say was, "I think I love you Amy Hotchner."

"Yea? Good. Cause I think I love you back Spencer Reid."

They sought each other's lips out once again, this time with Spencer bringing Amy off of his lap and leaning her back into the water. He positioned her with her head against the edge of the tub, lingering above her for a few moments before retreating. Amy was confused until she saw him retrieve the loofa that had floated behind him during their movements. Returning back to his hovering position he said, "Now it's your turn."

"But I didn't finish washing you yet," she replied, not really against the idea of the attention. She would be happy either way.

"I'm clean enough," he said, running the loofa on the side of her neck, drawing a sigh of contentment from Amy's lips as she closed her eyes. "Just relax and enjoy it." Amy had no problem complying, something that always seemed to be a mutual action when it came to anything they did together. Spencer gently snaked the object around the base of her neck to the other side. Then she felt the water shift as Spencer dipped his hand below the surface only to re-emerge seconds later to drizzle the warm liquid over the peaks of her breasts. The sensation of the water hitting her nipples before trailing down her skin left them aching with the need to be touched.

"Spencer," she begged in a breathy moan. Her eyes fluttered open to make contact with his.

"Relax Angel," he replied in a whisper. Leaning down, he placed his lips by her ear. "Don't I always take care of you?"

Amy turned her head and, using the same tone, responded, "Always," before sucking his ear lobe into her mouth.

As much as he enjoyed the contact, Spencer pulled away. "Naughty girl. You're not clean yet."

"I'm clean enough," she said, using his earlier line against him. "Besides, you'll just turn me into a dirty girl again."

"I know," he gleamed. His next move was to psych her out by pretending as though he was going to take her breasts into his mouth. Instead, he glided down her body, dragging the loofa along her leg.

"Why are you torturing me?" she asked as he ran the loofa up her leg, dangerously close to her center before bringing it back down. Both legs received the same treatment.

"Torture?" he asked with a sly grin. Spencer leaned over her, body stretched to cover hers. He used his left arm to support his weight while using his right hand to playfully wash slow circles over her stomach. "Is that what you think this is? My only intent was to bring you pleasure." As he spoke, he looked directly into her eyes. "I thought I usually did a good job at that."

"You always do a fantastic job with that," she replied, despite her frustration at his still teasing gestures. Now to add to his so close yet so far away motions on he stomach, Spencer began nibbling on her jaw line.

"Then what's the problem?' he asked, sliding his hand down her skin and abandoning the loofa in favor of teasing his fingers along her entrance.

Well if he was going to be a tease, Amy thought, then she could certainly tease him back. Sliding her hand down between them, she grasped his awakening shaft and pumped it slowly to full alertness. A small moan escaped his lips and Amy smiled in satisfaction, then stopped her movements and simply held him in her hand. "The problem is you're being a tease and not giving me what I want."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he asked, dipping his fingers into her and causing her to arch into his touch. "Could it be that you exacted equal torture on me last night? Hmm?"

Under normal circumstances, Amy might have laughed at his question combined with the quirky expression on his face. As it stood now, she was too busy writhing under his expert control of her body. She could swear that those long fingers of his possessed some kind of magic as she began pumping her fist around his again to match pace with his actions. "I at least gave in to you eventually."

"You haven't even given me the chance to give in and make you feel good. Trust me, I never planned on disappointing you." With out giving her a chance to debate any further, he crashed his lips onto her in a searing kiss. As their mouths tangoed together he continued his ministrations below. Judging by her movements and the exclamations of ecstasy and encouragement leaving her mouth and collecting in his, he was living up to his promise of bringing her pleasure. Even if it wasn't what she really wanted.

No, what she really wanted was still firmly grasped in her left hand. As what little focus she had left was slowly being lost to the manipulation he held over her, she used what control she had left to alternate between fast and slow rhythms on his shaft, each with varying force. With his impending release mounting closer, it was all Spencer could do to keep from thrusting into her hand to end it all. Slipping his fingers out of her, Spencer grasped her wrist to stop her. "Amy, babe, you need to stop or I wont be able to hold back."

"So don't," she said. Amy positioned their bodies so that the tip of his cock was perfectly aligned with her slick hole. "Take me. Now."

Spencer never had to be told twice when he saw the forceful desire that filled her. Bracing himself as best he could in the slippery tub, Spencer thrust forward with a splash, encasing himself with in her tight walls. "Go, you feel so perfect," he moaned. "So tight and so perfect."

"Only for you Spencer," she breathed back. "Don't stop."

As they attempted to move together, they became increasingly aware of just how difficult making love in a bath tub was. Spencer was fighting to maintain his balance on the slick tile so he didn't crash down on top of her, while Amy was trying not to slip down below the waters surface. Neither wanted to call it quits with this little venture, but the lack of release coupled with the feeling of humiliation at fumbling around was fastly becoming frustrating. Finally it got to the point where Spencer had had enough. "This isn't working," he fumed, stopping his hips, though he still stayed buried inside of her.

"How come all the movies and books make it seem so easy?" Amy groaned, this time not from pleasure. Having a feeling that her boyfriend was about to suggest moving out of the bath to finish, she wasn't to thrilled with the idea of loosing contact even for a short time to change their location. Still, it wasn't as if they could keep this up indefinitely.

"Hold on," Spencer said. He withdrew from her, leaving her empty and frustrated. That was until he had her slide up to the edge of the tub before sitting on the bottom with his legs outstretched. Next, he invited her onto his lap, placing one leg on either side of him, then grabbed her hips to impale her back onto his awaiting cock. Their bodies met with an audible slap of skin, splash of water, and united moans of returned delight.

This time it was Amy's turn to reach for support, gripping the edges of the tub so she could slide herself along his shaft. In the meantime, Spencer's thumb worked on finding Amy's clit. Once he made contact with her sensitive nub, he massaged against it, working on bringing her back to the edge. "Sp..Spencer!" she screamed, closing her eyes. "Right there baby. So good….don't stop."

He heeded her command for a short time, before withdrawing his hand and demanding something of his own. Taking her hands away from the sides of the tub, he placed them on her breasts and pressed her fingers into the flesh. "Touch yourself," he ordered. "?Let me see."

Her eyes flashed open and they met in a lust filled gaze. It didn't take anymore convincing for her to do as she was told. Watching her work her own body served to turn Spencer on even more. He grasped her hips and resumed the motion and pace she had left off with. The water started to splash around then violently as he slowly increased the speed and force he use don her. When the first waves of pleasure started racking her body, Amy ripped her hands away from herself and latched them around Spencer's head, bringing him in for and intoxicating kiss.

Amy's next move was to take control back and grind onto him as fast and as hard as she could, causing water to crash out onto the floor. Spencer released his hold on her hips so she could move more freely while he reached out to the sides of the tub to support them. Amy's lips left his and she nibbled her way down his jaw line and neck, stopping to suck on his sweet spot. His response was an incoherent slur of gasps and moans followed by the sharp strangled cry of her name as he flew over the edge with Amy's inner walls clamping down around him like a vice.

Finally satiated, their rhythm slowed to a stop along with the splashing sound of the water. Once again the only sound to be heard in the room was their now ragged breathing. Maintaining her position in Spencer's lap, Amy nuzzled into his neck. "Well, that isn't exactly how I pictured it going," she said. "But it's another location I get to cross off of my list."

"So you do have a list," he replied. "I can't wait to find out what else is on it."

"Ditto for your list."

"Just like you, I get to cross this off. Though that doesn't mean we wont be doing it again," he added hastily at the end.

Amy laughed. "Well at least now we know what to expect. It wont be so hard next time."

After exiting the bath and drying both themselves and the floor off, Amy and Spencer slipped into pajamas and then into the bed. Both wore contented smiles as they snuggled in for the night. Tomorrow would be another day of met and greet, this time with Spencer's father. For now, they were happy to just be together and not worry about anything else.


	111. Chapter 111

****Authors note: Sorry it's been so long, but here is chapter 111. Hopefully I'll have another one for you tomorrow, but for now it's off to bed! Night all.**

The next day Amy awoke to the sound of the shower running. Reaching out, she felt the side of the bed that Spencer had slept on was now empty, confirming that she was alone. Stretching out, she rolled on to the now vacant space, pressing her face into the pillow that still held his scent. It was a mixture of coffee, Axe and sweat. She never thought sweat could smell good, but somehow his did. After a few minutes of lounging, she heard the shower shut off and waited expectantly for her boyfriend to come out.

Spencer came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair still wet enough that small droplets of water fell off the ends and slid down his bare chest. It would have been a rather delectable sight for Amy if it wasn't for the fact that she was busy pretending to sleep. She knew he was back in the room, but couldn't hear him moving around and had to fight to suppress a smile when she felt the mattress shift under his weight. She was surprised by little drips of water hitting her back as he leaned over her, scooping her hair up and moving it out of the way. The reason for him moving her hair became apparent when he trailed kisses on her newly exposed skin. "Amy, it's time to get up babe."

"Mmm, can't. Sleeping," she replied in a tired voice.

"No you're not," he argued, lips still hovering over her skin.

"Yes I am."

"You don't talk in you sleep," he said definitively. "Therefore, you must be awake. Which means it's time to get up."

"No it's not," she muttered, shaking her head into the pillow.

Spencer snaked his hand around her waist and attempted to flip Amy over, but she made it impossible to do by gripping her fingers into the mattress. They struggled like that for a while before Spencer rose up on his knees and locked his arms around her. He tried pulling her up off of the bed completely and again she made it impossible, this time by holding onto the edge of the bed. Eventually he gave up on his mission to get her up and they collapsed on the bed, Spencer on his back next to her while she was still on her stomach. She was the only one laughing at the whole ordeal, though she was left breathless after the process.

"Why exactly are you being so difficult?" Spencer asked, slightly winded himself from the exertion during their little battle of wills and strength. "You're worse then I am at getting out of bed."

"Why are you trying to get me out of bed in the first place?"

"Because it's morning and you need to get up and shower and get dressed so we can enjoy the day," he explained. He didn't really see the need for an explanation, it wasn't like they hadn't been through the morning routine of getting ready before. What was the need in being so difficult today? "Does vacation make you lazy or something?"

"Yes," she answered, yawning for emphasis. "What time is it any way?"

"A little after nine."

"What?" she asked, voice conveying the shock and confusion at such an early wake up call. "Why are we getting up so early when we don't have to work and we don't have to be at your father's until one? It can't possibly take four hours to get there."

Amy finally flipped over to face him as he replied, "No, but there is somewhere else I want to take you first."

"Where?"

"Some where I used to go when I was a kid," Spencer answered vaguely. "Of course if you would rather spend the day in bed…." he trailed off as he ran his hand on her leg.

"Well why didn't you say that's why we were getting up," Amy practically screamed, jumping up out of the bed. "I wouldn't have fought you so hard if I had known that was the plan."

Spencer raised himself up on his arms and watched her disappear into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Good morning to you too," he jokingly called out after her.

Amy ran back out to pounce on Spencer for a quick kiss and an equally fast, "Good morning," before running back into the bathroom. She could hear Spencer laughing as she stepped into the shower. Since she was extremely excited and interested in seeing any place from Spencer's childhood, Amy rushed through her shower as quick as she could manage. Because of the circumstances of how he grew up, Amy understood that there probably wouldn't be too many places with happy memories for them to visit. It didn't matter to her though, she just wanted the chance to know as much about him as she could. And since Spencer seemed in good spirits about whatever place he was planning on taking her, that made it even more exciting.

Once she was out of the shower, she combed through the small selection of clothes she had brought with her, trying to decide what to wear. Spencer was already dressed in a pair of slack and short sleeved buttoned shirt, much like what he would have worn for work, just minus the tie. He was laying on the bed when she got out and was now watching her. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me?"

"Seemed like a nice plan to me," he replied. The lopsided grin on his face showed that he was quite pleased with his decision. "I'm already dressed, so why not enjoy the view?"

"Yes, this is a very fetching towel isn't it?" Amy asked. With her hands on her hips, Amy sashayed her way towards the bed, voguing for Spencer's enjoyment. Once she was standing in front of him, she grabbed the edges of the towel, tugging at them slightly. "What do you think? Should I just wear this?"

"You'd certainly catch everyone's attention if you walked around Vegas in nothing but a hotel towel," he replied. "But then there are those pesky indecent exposure laws."

"Are you saying that I'm indecent Spencer Reid?" she asked in mock shock.

Quickly thinking of a way to get himself out of what might be big trouble, Spencer pushed himself up off the bed and grabbed Amy by the waist, pulling her into him. "Actually, I think to are quite delectable. It's the other people who would have a problem. You'd have all the men staring at you all day, giving there girlfriends and wives body image issues with you to live up to. However, you are more then welcome to be indecent with me anytime you wish," he added, going in for a kiss.

Before his lips made it to hers though, Amy pushed him away. "You think you're getting off the hook that easy?"

Spencer hadn't seen the rejection of his kiss coming and felt it was out of character for Amy. "What if I told you it was just my jealous side rearing it's ugly head?" he asked cautiously.

"I'd say I don't buy it," Amy replied. Pulling completely out of his hold, she walked back to the hotel room dresser and rummaged through her clothes. She was in the middle of debating whether or not to wear a dress again or just pick out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when he responded.

"And I don't buy it either," he said, confidently striding across the room to join her.

Amy turned to look him in the eye. "I'm confused, you don't buy your own ridiculous jealousy argument?"

"No, I don't buy the fact that your mad about my indecency argument."

"Funny, you seemed to jump right up to defend yourself against a comment when you don't think you did anything wrong and I'm not mad."

"That was merely a preemptive action to save myself before getting into any trouble," he fired back. With every counter argument, the space between them decreased to the point they were now standing mere inches from one another. There body posture clearly indicated a wish to touch, but the battle wasn't over and there was an unspoken challenge set forth of who would be the first to cave.

"At first I wasn't sure if you were really mad at me or not," he explained further. "So it was best to cover all my bases."

"Meaning you wanted to spare yourself the headache of a fight and try and trick me into not being mad at you," Amy retorted.

"Well judging by your tone of voice and body language, it wasn't and still isn't necessary. You're just playing around with me. Like how you pushed me away when I tried to kiss you. Because you know you wanted to kiss me back."

"I think it's you who wants to kiss me."

"Perhaps." His voice dropped down to a seductive octave. "But who do you think can hold out longer?"

They continued to stare each other down for a few more minutes. The sexual tension in the air was palpable, raised even higher now that Spencer had issued the challenge out right.

"Damn profilers," Amy fumed right before throwing herself at Spencer. Her arms locked around him, holding him in the kiss, not that it was needed. He had proven his point and won the stand off, there was nothing stopping him from returning the kiss with victorious delight. Using one hand to cup her face, Spencer attempted to remove her towel with the other. For the second time that morning, Amy pushed him away. "Nice try, but didn't you mention something about taking me somewhere?"

"I was only trying to help you get dressed," he replied innocently.

"Sure you were," Amy said in disbelief. "I mean, it's not like you would do anything else."

"I'm hurt that you don't believe me," he said, hand to his chest like he was holding a broken heart.

"How exactly does stripping me of my towel while you kiss me help me get dressed?"

"Well, you have to be naked first if you want to get dressed right?" Spencer asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Amy sighed as she hook her head. "Alright then, if you are so interested in helping me get dressed…" Amy paused and picked up her two choices, one dress and one t-shirt and jean combo. Holding them out for Spencer to see, she asked, "Which one then?"

Amazingly Spencer actually seemed to be considering the options instead of just randomly choosing one like most guys she knew would have. He really liked the way the purple shade of the shirt looked against her skin, but the multicolored pattern of the dress she held out was sticking out more to him. The only problem was that while she may own them, Amy didn't seem to like the whole dress thing too much. Although, there was a third option.

"The dress," Spencer said. Amy seemed to accept the decision, but she on the inside she was probably wishing he hadn't picked that one. "And the jeans," he finished.

Amy's face lit up with a smile. "I didn't even think of that. You are completely awesome."

"Yes, I feel so manly," he joked, even if he was glad she liked his picks. "I can pair a dress with jeans. Next, I'll pick you out a pair of shoes with a matching purse as a bonus."

Amy laughed as she put on the selection of clothes. Standing in front of the mirror to inspect the outfit, she had to admit she looked good in the baby doll dress and jean combo. It was the first time she had worn it since the purchase. The multi-hughed blue and purple Pollock like pattern coupled with the quilted bust gave her a feminine edge while the dark wash jeans allowed her to feel more comfortable in her own skin. "I look good," Amy said. "I might have to put you in charge of dressing me from now on."

"So now you believe it was my true intention all along?"

"No, but I'm willing to let it slide since your real intention would have been welcome if we didn't have previous plans." she grinned. "So, where are my shoes and matching purse?"

"I wasn't being serious when I offered to do that. Besides, you don't uses purses. Unless tote bags and messenger bags now count as purses. Which, considering the fact that I carry a messenger bag, I hope not," he pointed out, much to Amy's delight. She had wondered when he made the offer if he had realized that little fact about her. It really wasn't that important, but it did show how much attention he paid her.

"Touché my love. It wouldn't have worked any way, seeing as I only brought this one pair of shoes," she replied, slipping on her black flip flops.

"I noticed. It's surprising, considering most women travel with at least one back up pair. But then, you aren't like most typical women, which I greatly appreciate. I doubt you even own that many different shoes."

"Not really. I have these," she pointed to her feet. "A white pair like them. The brown wedges, snow boots, blue sandals, and the sneakers of black leather boots I wear to work."

"Only two of those are heels thankfully. Which means you shouldn't have to worry about ending up with ankle, back or posture problems that result from…"

"Didn't I already receive this lecture from you yesterday Dr. Scholls?" She asked, amused and touched by how much he cared.

"Yes, but I thought you liked when I spouted facts?" he asked in response. "Especially when it only shows how much I love you."

"I do like it and I love you too. However, there is something I want even more right now."

"And that is?"

"To take a trip down your childhood memory lane," she said. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to the door. "Come one, you promised to take me some where special!"

The first place Spencer wound up taking her was to the nearest IHOP. Amy was a bit annoyed at first, that was until he pointed out that they couldn't very well spend the morning traveling through his childhood on an empty stomach. He also argued that they had to go to the IHOP in his city of birth since it was technically where their relationship started off. "I've decided the IHOP will be out place."

"Oh you have now have you," she replied.

"Yes. After all, it was sort of like out first date," he said. "Even thought we weren't dating yet and had no intention of doing so. So maybe it means nothing. I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you should speak for yourself. I was attracted to you the moment I saw you. I only resisted temptation because of those damned fraternization rules." Spencer gave her an incredulous look. "Obviously I got over that. But we can't really use the place we met as a date spot now can we?"

"It might be a little hard to keep our work life and private life separate if we start having date nights in the break room," Spencer chuckled.

"In that case, I think the IHOP is an excellent choice. I like causal as opposed to stuffy stuck up dinning."

Spencer spent the next couple of hours after lunch driving her around the places he knew as a kid. He drove her down the street he grew up on where she unfortunately only got to see the outside of the house he lived in as the current owners were not home to ask for a peek inside. Next was the field where Spencer played little league, which he said had had never been good at. It was more of an activity to appease his father's attempts at making him more normal.

"Since when does introduction to a sports league that ultimately lands you in a fan base where on team is pitted against all the others trying to decide who comes out on top, even as all the player are up for grabs to be traded to team they just competed against make you anywhere near normal?" Amy asked, in a long winded argument.

Spencer's eyes dance with laughter. "Not a big sports fan are you?"

"Not really. I prefer playing to watching," she said enthusiastically. "It's more fun that way."

"Maybe if you have coordination it is."

"Are you kidding? Lack of coordination makes it even better," she grinned. "You have obviously never seen the Hotchner family play together."

After that, their destination was Spencer's old high school. Since it was a Sunday the building was empty and locked, which meant the most they could do was take a walk on the grounds. Their walk eventually led them to the football field where the team was currently holding a practice for the next game. "Which goal post was it?" Amy asked, bringing up the unhappy memory of when his classmates had tortured him for their own amusement.

"The one on the far end of the field," Spencer indicated before bowing his head and kicking at the ground. With the surfacing of that memory, he was starting to regret bringing her. He wanted to be able to share everything with her, but it left him feeling as vulnerable as he did that day.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Spencer didn't respond. Amy stepped up closer in front of him and placed his arms around her before putting her own up around his neck. When he looked up at her she could see the sadness in his face. "I really shouldn't have said anything. I know you probably don't have to many happy memories of this place. As much as it hurts me to see you in pain, it has to be ten times worse for you."

"I was a child prodigy at the age of twelve, you can't really expect it to be the perfect high school experience," he replied. "It's not like the memories are your fault though. You shouldn't have to feel bad about what I went through."

"But I do feel bad. And not because I have to, but because I love you and want nothing but happiness for you. And I know that as much as I wish I could take those moments in your past away, I know I can't. But maybe I can give you a memory that will make this place a little better."

Amy leaned up and claimed Spencer's lips. There was no hesitation as he responded by pulling her closer into his body. Amy's lips parted in an invitation that was eagerly accepted. Once he began exploring her mouth with his own, his hands started roaming her body. They eventually came to rest with one placed on her hip with his fingers grazing the top of her butt. The other wound up laced in her hair, fusing them together. Amy's hands moved as well, sliding down to his chest where only his shirt stopped her fingers from dancing directly on his skin.

They were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice how a few of the teenage football players had stopped practice to stare at them. It was only brought to their attention when one of them decided to let out a wolf whistle, much to the amusement of his team mates. The whistle jolted the couple back into reality and they immediately took on a more composed look, though Spencer maintained some closeness by leaning his forehead against hers.

"So," Amy said. "Now that you have gotten to second base on your old high school campus Dr. Reid, what are you going to do next?"

"I think what I'm going to do is get my girlfriend out of her before the football coach tries to give us detention," Spencer said. Grabbing Amy's hand, they walked back to the car and headed off to their next destination.


	112. Chapter 112

After the high school, Spencer took Amy to the final spot on her tour through his childhood Vegas before going to meet his dad. They actually wound up at a place they had driven past on the way from his old house to the school, though Amy hadn't paid much attention to it at the time. Now that they were parked in front of it, she was able to see what it was.

Despite the newer buildings surrounding it, the store front held a sort of rustic old world charm, which was probably what attracted Spencer to it when he was younger. Just like Zach's bookstore back in Quantico, the one they both found after moving there, this place combined the best look of both the old and new. The large window offered a display of modern plastic magic kits with cups and balls and instruction booklets. Next to those were single sale items; top hats, capes, cards, magic wands and silk scarves. Instead of a flashy name or brightly lit sign that you expect to see in a city like Las Vegas, the simple but large plaque above the door merely proclaimed it as a 'Magic Shop.' As if it would be anything else with the way it looked.

"So this is it," Spencer said as he opened the car door for Amy to step out.

"This is the place you were saying was special?" she asked. Spencer nodded, not sure if the question was a good sign or not. For all he knew, she could be disappointed that he hadn't taken her someplace better. After all, the shop didn't really look like much upon first glance. "I love it!" Amy proclaimed excitedly.

"But you haven't even been inside yet," he said. He shouldn't have expected anything less of a reaction from her. Every place he had taken her so far had garnered such a reaction. It was almost as if it didn't really matter where they went, just so long as she got a peek at his past.

"I don't care if I haven't seen all of it," she replied. "The outside alone looks absolutely fantastic."

"Careful," Spencer warned her. "You aren't supposed to judge a book by it's cover."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that this is a store and not a book then," Amy replied, like the smart ass she could be sometimes. "Come on, let's go play!"

The inside was just as good spectacular as the outer shell had promised, in Amy's opinion anyway. Counters and aisles of shelves were filled with a multitude of objects designed for use in optical illusion and slight of hand. There was also a range of stuffed animals dressed as magicians. One particular display was of a tuxedoed bear with his lovely bear assistant in one of those table that you use to saw a person in two. Amy was all set to run off in exploration and play one of the men behind the counter came out to greet them.

"Spencer!" the man, who was apparently on familiar terms with Spencer, said just before pulling him into a man hug. "I didn't know you were coming back this way. What are you doing here man?"

"Hey mat," Spencer replied. "I didn't really plan on stopping by. I'm just here to introduce Amy to my parents. Since we had the morning free before going to see my dad, I decided to show her around."

"Amy?" Matt asked, looking over at the woman who had accompanied his friend into the store.

"Amy Hotchner, my girlfriend," Spencer replied with beaming pride. "Amy, this is Matt Scott. He's a friend of mine from back when I was in college."

"We met somewhere between his second and third PhD if you want the timeline narrowed down a bit," Matt added, extending his hand to Amy. "So you are the new colleague slash boss' sister that my man here has been dating." Spencer shot Matt a weird look at the way he had chosen to describe her.

"I am. Though with such a long title, you might wanna stick to just calling me Amy," she said wittily. And you must be the man who brought my man a blind date a couple weeks ago. It's nice to put a face to the crime."

"Guilty. And you can stick to calling me Matt. In my defense, I wasn't aware he was in a relationship and no longer in need of mine and my wife's meddling in his love life. In his defense, he rejected her right away. And now I see why. My cousin obviously isn't up to his high standards." Matt had given her the once over before his statement. Sure, it was a little wrong to be checking out your friends girl, especially when you are married, but he had to make sure that Spencer picked a winner didn't he?

"That's a little insulting to your cousin don't you think?" Amy asked.

"I think it was meant more as a compliment to you," Spencer suggested while lacing his fingers with Amy's. "And before the married man gets any more ideas of flattery, I think we'll start checking out the store."

"Reminding him that he has a wife at home. Clever. Are you afraid he might try and steal me away?' she asked innocently. She still had no idea about the past between her boyfriend and his two friends.

Matt scoffed. "Please. I'll have you know I am very happy with Mary."

"Good thing, since I wouldn't let you take Amy away even if you stood a chance with her," Spencer called back as he and Amy headed off to the magic accessories are.

"Well someone is awfully full of himself. What the heck did she do to you?" Matt responded, loud enough that he drew a stare from the other man working behind the counter. "What? He's my friend. I'm allowed to harass him. Get back to work."

Elsewhere in the store, Amy picked up a wand that was supposed to turn into a bouquet of flowers and attempted the trick as the instructions said. Nothing happened. "So, this is where you learned all your magic?" she asked, still working on the wand.

"Most of it, yes. I ran in here when I was a being chased by some kids from school one day. The original owner, Mr. Hart, scared them off. He sort of became my hero after that and when ever I needed an escape, I would come here," Spencer said. Taking the wand from his frustrated girlfriend, he executed the trick perfectly and held the flower out to her. "He's the one who taught me a lot of the tricks I know."

Amy gaped at the transformed wand that was now back in her hand. "How did you?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be as magical," he smiled.

"Is that your personal twist on the saying a magician never reveals his secrets?" she asked. Spencer laughed in response and continued through the store with Amy right behind him. "So where is Mr. Hart now? Do I get to meet the man who taught you all these tricks?"

"Unfortunately no. He passed away a few years ago. Matt owns the shop now."

Amy mentally kicked herself. That was the second dumb question she had asked him so far. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Spencer replied, cutting her off from another apology. "You couldn't have known. And the memories would still be there even if you didn't ask. You don't have to be so careful around me. I'm not going to break down form a few sad thoughts. Especially when I have you to make newer, happier ones with."

"Well then, here's to new happy memories," she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "So, I take it Matt is into magic as well?"

"Actually, he didn't start learning until after he bought the shop. I don't even think he's that into magic, it's just something to help with business."

"So then why did he buy the store?"

"Because I asked him too." Amy looked confused as to why Spencer would make such a request, so he elaborated. "When Mr. Hart died, his family decided they didn't want to keep the store. When I found out that it was going to be sold to someone who would just tear it down, I couldn't stand the thought of loosing this place. So I brought the idea to Matt. He had been looking for a job where he could still be allowed to travel with Mary when she went out on book tours, owning the shop would allow him to do that," Spencer explained, clearly proud of his ingenuity and Matt's willingness to help out a friend. "It wound up working out for everyone."

As he spoke, Spencer was picking up and inspecting the different types of magic kits available. Whatever he was looking for or for whatever reasons he had, the mass produced kits didn't seem to fit the bill. Instead of settling for one of those, he started grabbing items to make his own personalized Spencer Reid school of magic kit. So far it contained the magic flower wand, a deck of cards, magic hoop rings and an instruction booklet all put together inside of a top hat.

"Are you planning on teaching me some magic?" Amy asked, observing the items he continued to pick out.

"Actually, I was putting a kit together for Jack," he replied. Showing her the instruction book, he pointed out the age range written on it. "I think it would be insulting to buy you something that is specified for 5-10 year olds.

"I don't know. It might be just my speed considering I couldn't get the wand to work."

"It might have worked for you if you hadn't assumed it would be so easy."

Amy wasn't sure whether he was just making an excuse for her not being able to get the trick, or if it really was so simple as the fact that she over estimated her ability. "Well then, can I ask why you are going to teach my nephew magic and not me?"

"There are two very good reasons for that. One, I need to keep my magic abilities a mystery to you now so that I can still amaze you later." Amy chuckled at his slight sexual innuendo. "Two, I already promised to teach Jack and I need to get on his good side. I can't really do that by breaking the first promise I made him now can I?"

"So you're going to buy his affection with a specialized magic kit and lessons on how to use it?" Spencer nodded sheepishly. "Who told you the secret way to his heart?"

"He's 5, I figured it was a safe bet," he joked. "Actually, I would rather he like me for me. I might have to settle for this though."

"I think you're off to a great start getting him to like you just for you. After all, magic is something you enjoy and grew up with. That makes it a part of you." Amy was loving the fact that Spencer was so concerned about having a good relationship with Jack. Her little monster of a nephew had been the only one vocal about not giving the thumbs up for them. She suspected it was more to do with the fun of messing with her boyfriend, and possibly a little bit to do with her last boyfriend, But she had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

The last thing Spencer grabbed was on their way to the register. It was a small teddy bear in a tuxedo and top hat. He held a wand in his right hand and when you squeezed the left he said either 'abra cadabra' or 'hocus pocus.'

"You really are going all out trying to bribe him aren't you?"

"Actually, the bear is for Henry," Spencer replied.

"JJ's son?" she asked.

"Yes. He's my godson."

"Oh. I didn't know that. What a good godfather you are, bringing him back a present form your trip."

"Well if you ask Garcia, it's our duty as fairy godparents to spoil him rotten. And apparently I haven't been doing my job right, because she has threatened me several times," he informed her. Amy hadn't been aware that Penelope and Spencer were Henry's godparents. She would have loved to see Penelope giving Spencer thee run down on how to be a proper godparent, it would have been very entertaining. And she could only imagine how Henry would turn out with those two in such influential roles in his life. She couldn't wait until she actually met Henry. And speaking of godparents….

"Did you know I'm Jack's Godmother? If we find a way to get rid of Aaron, JJ and Will without leaving any evidence, we could inherit two sons," she joked.

"Please tell me you're not serious," Spencer pleaded, completely horrified and scared beyond belief at the whole prospect.

"Well, it would save me from stretch marks and labor pains." Spencer blanched. "Of course I'm joking! I would never go that route to have a kid. Honestly, do you think so little of me?"

By this time they had made it to the register where Matt was waiting to ring the items up. "Uh oh, that's not the sounds of trouble in paradise I hear is it? Are you about to be couched Spencer?"

"No," Amy replied happily. "I'm just messing with his head."

"You might be the only one I know who is capable of doing that," Matt said as he rang Spencer's purchases up. While he was busy doing that, a smile crept onto his face. "This all looks like stuff for kids. Is there something you are trying to tell me? No, wait! I don't want to know. It's bad enough that I know you are hear before Mary does. I don't need to be the one who is couched tonight."

"From what she tells me, a night on the couch does you good. And I'm sure you'll wind up calling her five seconds after I leave to let her know I'm in town," Spencer said, shrugging off the innuendo that he might be hiding certain news. "And then I'll wind up with a phone call from her where she will yell at me because I didn't clear my plans with her."

"Or you could just call her and let her know you're here," Amy suggested.

"Then I wouldn't be able to get him in trouble," Matt practically whined. "If you and I our going to be friends, you need to learn how things work. Spencer gets in trouble with Mary, then we sit back and laugh hysterically at the fall out."

"That's the way it used to work. But now that we are dating, the only real trouble he can get into is with me. I would think that being married has taught you that," Amy said, a comedic and evil look on her face.

"I'm going to regret introducing you to my friends aren't I?" Spencer asked, only half joking.

"Of course not," Amy replied. "We're all going to get along great."

"Dude, now I'm scared," Matt said. "Her and Mary might team up. It's bad enough when you get on Mary's bad side, now there's going to be two of them."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Spencer groaned as they left the store.

* * *

Now that their adventure with magic was over with, Spencer pulled into his father's driveway. Turning off the engine, he exhaled slowly. They we parked in front of a modest red roofed house. Though the outside was structurally different, the size was similar to the house Amy rented back in Virginia. Right in front of where they parked sat a blue 2005 Toyota Prius, another modest possession. William Reid was a successful lawyer, but he obviously didn't feel the need or desire to spend the money he made to show off his accomplishments.

"This is it?' Amy asked.

"3110 Knoll Avenue," Spencer recited mechanically. "This is the address. I've never actually been here before."

Amy reached over for his hand and she could feel him shaking slightly. His gaze was fixed on the front door of the house and the only indication she had that he realized she had grabbed his hand was the rhythmic motion his thumb made, as though she was the one that needed comfort. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea…yea, I'm okay," he replied. After releasing another slow breath he added, "lets go." They exited on their own sides of the car and met back up at the stone walkway, clasping hands as they proceeded to the front door. After Spencer rang the doorbell, they booth stood waiting expectantly. Neither was sure what the visit would bring, but both were ready to face it together.

When the door opened they were greeted by the sight of a broadly smiling William Reid. "Spencer, you made it!" Despite the years of separation, William had no problem pulling Spencer into a hug as if there was no awkwardness to their relationship. Spencer's body language told a whole other story on his emotions. He returned the hug, with a tense degree somewhere between reluctance and joy. Whatever it was, there was definitely a hint of discomfort.

"Hi Dad," he said, a wave of emotion in his voice.

"I'm glad you could come," Will said. The was a look of sheer happiness on his face, though you could also tell that he wished it was more of a normal visit rather then one where they would work on patching up the rift between them. "It's good to see you."

"You too Dad," Spencer's responses had been short thus far and more like scripted responses you were supposed to say.

Will noticed Amy for the first time and was surprised to see her. He knew his son was planning on asking her, but was never told if she would be coming or not. Truthfully he had hoped she would say no, giving them time together to work things out. But perhaps this was a better sign, Spencer bringing someone important in his life with him. Maybe it meant things would be heading in a better direction. "And who do you have with you?"

Spence put his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her to him. It was both an extra measure of security and a gesture to show off. Despite any desires he felt to have his father back in his life, it was his subconscious way of telling his father that with or with out him, his life had moved on. "This is my girlfriend Amy Hotchner."

Amy smiled cautiously as she extended her hand. "I hope you don't mind me coming Mr. Reid. When Spencer asked me, I could hardly say no to the opportunity to see his hometown and meet his parents."

William Reid took Amy's hand as he opened his started to respond, "It's no problem at all. And please, call me Will." He smiled graciously at her. "Spencer told me he was planning on asking you along, though I didn't know you had agreed to come."

"That's my fault for waiting until the last minute to ask her," Spencer informed him, leaving out the detail that he had done so because of a fight between them. There was no need to let his father in on every aspect of his life right away.

"Well either way, it's good to see you," he replied. "Come one inside, lunch is almost ready."


	113. Chapter 113

**Author's Note: *peeks out from a shield she has erected infront of the computer for her own protection* umm...so, hi people. I realize there may be a lot of you who are slightly...perturbed at my long absence. In fact, I very well may have driven some of you insane or perhaps lost some very loyal readers. You may be ready and willing to get a mob together and kill me. Thats all very well and good. I deserve it and throw myself at your mercy. However I am back now and hope to stay for the completetion of this story. I don't now how well this chapter is written since I have been out of practice for so long. It very well may be crap. If so, please let me know. **

**Again I am ubberly sorry about my long absence. If it makes any difference at all, I pretty much know where I'm going with the rest of this. In fact, I also have a whole sequal mapped out in my head. Now I just have to force myself to stay on task and write it out. The only thing that might change what I have planned is if in one of your reviews, you throw out an idea that seems to good to pass up. Until then, happy reading! **

**P.S. Can you believe it's been a year since the first chapter? Wait...that probably doesn't help me out in the whole death-threat-on-my-life-how-could-you-be-gone-so-long-thing now does it?**

Will had lead them to the back porch, where he had already set the table for lunch. The table was made of rich oak wood with carvings down the legs to look like vines. The top had etchings to look like a gatherings of grapes, with the vines from the legs meeting at the corners to pull the entire image together. Some sort of clear finish was put over the carved image so that the table top was smooth to the touch instead of bumpy as it appeared at first glance. The four chairs surrounding the small table were made of the same type of wood and had cushions with a pattern to match the tables design.

Since Will didn't know Amy was coming for certain, the table was only set for two. So after pulling out the chair for Amy to sit, with Spencer taking the one beside her, he excused himself to retrieve both an extra place setting and the rest of the food. Both Amy and Spencer offered to help, but Will insisted on doing it himself as they were his guests.

Their lunchtime me nu consisted of chicken breast in a creamy mushroom sauce accompanied by fresh steamed vegetables. Will had also made a delicious summer salad of spinach, strawberries, almonds and chevré and a nice fruit tart to finish things off. Amy was laughing on the inside as she watched Spencer do his best to eat the salad, knowing full well that he hated spinach. After every bite, he would quickly take a swig of his iced tea to wash it down and remove the taste. He only made it through half of the salad before insisting he was full so that he no longer had to endure eating it.

While the meal itself was wonderful, the conversation that accompanied it was somewhat lacking. True, they had talked about all the normal topics you would expect. How Amy and Spence had met, where Amy grew up, where she went to school and other typical uninteresting aspects of her life. And of course there was also stories Will told about Spencer from before he left, and talk about what each of the men had been doing since then. Amazingly they found a way to avoid the specifics of the particular incident.

Amy really couldn't blame them since it was hardly a topic you would want to discus in front of your girlfriend/ son's girlfriend. Still, it was one of the main reasons for this trip. An while she was happy to be along for support, she was now beginning to feel that she was in the way. However, just as she was trying to think of a way to excuse herself so that the Reid's might have a more serious and productive conversation, Spencer's phone rang, giving the wrong person a reason to leave.

"It's Mary," Spencer said after checking the caller ID.

"I told you that you should have called her to tell her we were in town," Amy said with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. "Just tell her we'll come to dinner or something so she won't be mad." Spencer hesitated as he stood up, unsure if he should leave her so he could talk to his friend. "And I'd answer before she starts thinking you are ignoring her as well," she added, quelling his fears about leaving her alone.

Spencer stepped just inside the house to talk to Mary. There was an uncomfortable pause in the air as both Will and Amy sat trying to think of something to say. But what do you say to your boyfriend's father when even he has an uneasy relationship with him? Or to the girlfriend of the son you abandoned years ago?

"So, uh," Will stumbled. "Is Mary a friend of yours?"

"Spencer's friend actually. From college," She replied with a courteous smile. "I haven't met her yet, but we ran into her Husband this morning. That explains why she is calling to hassle Spencer right now."

"Oh." There was another pause while he tried to think of something else to ask. One would think that being a lawyer put him in a position to converse easily, but he was actually somewhat nervous and even a little intimidated with the woman who seemed to know his son better than he ever would. Finally he said, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this, the whole parent and girlfriend meeting situation. I really haven't had any practice other than being on the other side in the boyfriend position. And that was a long time ago."

"I understand way you don't have any experience in this area. Believe me, I don't have any expectations for it." Those weren't the words Amy had intended to use when she opened her mouth and they came out leaving a visible sting. "I'm sorry, that was a little harsh. I kind of have an impulse problem sometimes."

"It's nothing I don't deserve," he admitted. As much as it hurt to be confronted with his blunder, he was impressed by Amy's defensive position in regards to his son. "You obviously care a lot for Spencer and want to protect him. I'm sure he has told you everything about our history."

"Everything from his point of view, yes," Amy said. "And while I will never agree with what you did, I'm willing to admit that things could have been different from your position."

"No amount of difference can excuse what I did," he said, condemning himself. "I hurt both of us when I walked away. I deserve every bit of that pain, but he doesn't. When he walked into my office the last time he came to town, it didn't matter why he was there. I took it as a sign I needed to make things up to him, make things right. I'm lucky to have a second chance."

Amy wanted to be able to mad at him for what he had done, but she could see that he was truly sorry. She also wanted to be able to accept his declaration just as it was, knowing just how much potential this had to make Spencer happy. Unfortunately it also had the potential for disaster, and she needed to make sure that Will Reid understood that as well. "I take it you've thought this through then?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to push myself into this because it's really about you and Spencer. And you may not think I have the right to say anything, but Spencer means a lot to me. I love him, and I don't want to see him hurt. I can't tell you what to do anymore then I can tell him, but he has had enough people he trusts walk out on him. If you're going to be a part of his life again, it needs to be permanent this time. Otherwise, it would be better if you left things as they were."

Will considered her words carefully. He was impressed before, now he was astounded. They had just met and already she was speaking to him with determination like she had known him for years. It was a no holds barred familiarity telling him point blank exactly how she felt and what she expected. Clearly his son had chosen an extremely remarkable woman. "Does Spencer know you're telling me this?"

"I hadn't planned on saying it, so no," she admitted. "I don't think he would be surprised though. He knows how overzealous I can be when it comes to people who are important to me. I don't plan on hiding it from him either, so you are free to tell him if you want. I've learned it's best not to keep secrets."

"Really?" Will seemed to be questioning whether or not he wanted to press the matter. Of course Amy had been forward when speaking to him, so what harm could be done in asking a simple question? "What happened that taught you that?"

"I guess since I didn't really hold back with you then you have the right to ask. Let's just say that we had a fight, I was completely in the wrong, and it taught me a very valuable lesson." After thinking about it, she added, "If you want more specifics then you'll have to ask Spencer though. It's his decision on how far to let you into our lives. And you might also want to talk about what exactly you both expect from this, now that you in each other's lives again."

Will smiled. At first he hadn't been to fond of how uninhibited she had been in her speech to him, even if he was amazed at the same time. The more she talked though, the more he came around to seeing her point of view. When he responded, instead of staying on the heavy topic, he decided to lighten the mood a little. "Well how about that," he said. "A woman who admits when she is wrong."

"Oh I have no problem admitting when I'm wrong," Amy grinned. "Especially since it rarely happens."

They were laughing when Spencer walked out form the house, having finished his conversation with Mary. "What's going on out here?" he asked, thinking he might be dealing with more embarrassing stories form his childhood.

"Well, it's rarely a good sign when you leave the room and come back to laughter," Amy said.

"In this case though," Will added. "I've just been learning what an extraordinary woman you have here. You've certainly done well for yourself."

"You know, I think I just might need to stick around Spencer's friends and family," Amy said as Spencer beamed with pride from his father's acknowledgement. "It does my ego wonders."

"In that case, you should have no problem meeting Mary tonight," Spencer said. Amy looked at him to continue. "You were right."

"See Will," She said. "I told you I'm rarely wrong."

As his father chuckled, Spencer continued. "Anyway, even promising to show up for dinner didn't help that much. She has decided to think up as many embarrassing stories as possible to entertain you with. I'm not even sure half of them are going to be true."

"You're just saying that so I won't believe a word she says," Amy argued. "I'm sure she has enough material that she won't have to resort to lies."

"Why is it that you think my life was just one big ball of amusement for others?"

"Wishful thinking?" she smirked.

"Haven't you heard enough stories already?" Will asked, hoping to spare his son. "I think he might need a break."

"What are you talking about? I need to know everything!" Amy replied. "Besides, all those dorky moments only make me love him more. I mean, it wouldn't be any fun at all if there was only brains behind the beauty."

"Remember this when he meets more of your friends," Will cautioned.

"What's that thing they say about pay back?" Spencer asked rubbing his hands together.

As both of the Reid men laughed, Amy noticed that Spencer had come back with an extra item. "So, I see you did more than just talk on the phone," she said, indicating the item he held. It was a small rectangle shape covered with blue wrapping paper and green ribbon. "What do you have there?"

"I made a small trip back to the car when I realized I had forgotten to grab this when we came in earlier. It's actually for you Dad," he said, holding the package out to his father. "Happy Father's day."

"Spencer, you didn't have to get me anything," Will replied without even opening it. It didn't really matter to him what was inside, it was enough that his son had gotten him anything at all considering the circumstances. Opening the wrapping paper carefully (almost as if he was planning on saving it, Amy thought) he revealed a first edition copy of Isaac Asimov's _The Naked Sun_. "Spencer, this is amazing. This is one of the books I need to complete my collection. Thank you." This time, when they hugged, it was without the awkwardness.

"I'm glad you like it dad," Spencer said. "Though I have to confess, I had some help picking it out."

"Will Reid glanced at Amy, about to thank her as well. "Not me," She said, just as curios as to who Spencer had gotten to help him. She had a pretty good idea on who would be helpful in a search like that though.

"Then who?" Will asked.

"Penelope Garcia," Spencer replied, confirming Amy's belief. "She's a technical analyst with the BAU and a friend of ours."

"I get how she was able to help you find the book, she is the queen of internet splunking," Amy said. "But how did you know what book to look for? I mean, you couldn't have known what ones he already had."

Spencer grinned sheepishly, realizing he would have to tell them how he knew. "Actually, I did. Back when I had Garcia hack into your computers and account information during the Jenkins case, she made sure to find other information as well, thinking it would help me. Your collection of books was among that information." As he spoke to his father he began to look more and more guilty and added, "In retrospect it was wrong of me to have her do that, even if it provided me with what turned out to be valuable information. Still, I'm sorry."

"I forgave you for that the first time you told me about it Spencer. You treated me like any other person you would work a case on and I deserved nothing more," he replied. If his acceptance over the invasion of his privacy caught them off guard, they were in for a double surprise as he added, "In a weird way, I'm glad we went through that. If it wasn't for that, then we might not have this time together now."

After another awkward pause, which the day seemed to be full of, Will made a rough transition away from the uncomfortable topic. "Well, I think I should add this to my collection. Asimov was a prolific writer, so I'm, afraid I don't have even half of his books. Still, would you two like to see what I have so far?"

The book lover in Amy wanted to jump at the offer, especially since she didn't really know much about Asimov's work. It would have been a great first introduction to the writer, but her inner voice was being too loud and leading her in another direction. "As enticing and offer as that sounds, I think I'll let you two go on alone. You can indulge yourselves in Asimov, I'll take care of the dishes." Amy was already gathering the plates when Will started to object. She quickly cut him off though, pointing to the door insistently. "Go. Now. Father-son time."

"Is she always this authoritative?" Will asked.

"Not always," Spencer replied with a smile. Was it wrong that he liked her ordering him around? "But she tends to get her way when she pushes it."

Will laughed. "Does she already have you whipped?"

"I'll forgive both of you for your comments if you do as I say," Amy responded before Spencer had time to reply to his father's question. "Otherwise, there might be some trouble."

"I'm more than willing to have father-son time," Will said. "Especially if it saves me from trouble. But you are a guest; I can't have you washing the dishes."

"You can when I volunteer for it. If you want to feel less guilty, how about you boys help me carry the dishes into the kitchen?" she offered. "Of course, then I expect you to disappear." Once they grabbed their own dishes and had brought everything into the house, Amy shooed them away. The left the room chuckling at her antics and headed to add the new book to the room Will had designated as his library.


	114. Chapter 114

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have rewritten this chapter a few times already and I'm still not completely happy with it. However, I don't want to keep you all wiating since you already had to wait months for the last chapter. Just let me know what you think, good or bad. Hopefully you like it more then I do.**

The library was really nothing more than a guest bedroom with a single bed, night stand and a desk with a computer set up. What made it a "library" was the fact that the walls were covered with bookshelves. Obviously they weren't all Isaac Asimov books, even he couldn't write that much. They weren't even all first editions, but it was still an impressive collection.

Naturally since William Reid was a lawyer one of the bookcases was stocked with law books for reference. The rest however was practically mirror copy to what Spencer's taste in books. He actually recognized a majority of the books as ones that he himself owned. You could almost swap out the law books for technical manuals and Spencer would be staring at his own "library." Perhaps Spencer had more in common with his dad then he imagined.

As Spencer leaned over and his fingers danced along the edges of the books lining one of the shelves, his father sighed behind him. Straightening, spencer looked over to see a conflicted expression on the elder man's face. "I guess there's no real way to segway into this smoothly," Will said.

"Into what?" Spencer asked, though he had a pretty good idea after Amy had all but pushed them into the room and locked the door.

"We would have had this conversation with or without it, but your girlfriend insists that we cover the bases on opening out lives up to each other before we do anything else," Will replied. "I'm guessing that's why we were sent in here and why she volunteered to do the dishes."

Spencer Smiled. "That's sounds like her. She tends to have an over protective streak, particularly in regards to me." He remembered how she had volunteered to hunt down the people who had tortured him in high school, and that was when they were getting to know each other and become friends. "I'm guessing that's what made you think she was so special."

"Yes. I'm not sure if I should if I should find her a little scary as well." Spencer tried to hold in a laugh. He didn't find her the least bit scary. Of course, he hadn't made it onto her bad side yet. "She's right though, we do need to talk." Will pause, trying to think of how to phrase what he wanted to say. The wrong wording could push Spencer away just as he had final gotten him back.

"I honestly don't know how things are going to work, but I want to be in your life as much as possible. I know I lost that right a long time ago, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn it back. I realize it might not be possible. I made mistakes and even though I regret what I did now, I can't change it. It's up to you where we go from here."

Inside Spencer a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions flooded his mind. He had gone back and forth throughout his whole life through periods of wanting his father back in his life and periods of never wanting to see him again. Lately, since the case in Las Vegas, he had been leaning more towards letting his father back in. Using all the tools he had learned as a profiler, Spencer had gone over everything that had happened when his father left. He understood his father's decision better now than he did at 10 years old.

Of course just like Will had said, it hadn't changed anything. Knowing doesn't make the emotions of everything that happened go away.

Sometimes he just wanted to forgive his father for walking out. He could just make it simple, absolve him of everything. Problem was, it wasn't simple. There was still a part of him, sometimes small, sometimes big, that resented him. Hated him even. He wasn't sure if that would every go away. But there would never be a chance for it to go away if he shut his father out when he was finally reaching out after all this time. There was still a problem of how this was going to work out though.

"As much as it seems like just some excuse I use to get out of things, there still is the problem of how this is going to work." Okay, admittedly it wasn't just some excuse, it was the excuse. The difference was, this time it really was a problem. "I can't really plan trips with any guarantee I won't be called in on a case. I mean, we have tomorrow off and there's still a chance that Amy and I could get a call telling us to meet the team somewhere before we make it home. It would be nice to have chance to spend time with you and get to know you again, I just don't know if it is possible."

Even though there were some problems to be worked out, Will was hopeful. It seemed like his son really wanted him back in his life and for that alone he would try everything to make it possible. "I understand that things won't be easy and it may not work out at first. I'm willing to juggle my work schedule however I need to in order to make it happen. I'll come to you whenever you're available. If you have to leave on short notice then we'll just have to reschedule. We can change our plans. As long as you're okay with it, I don't see any problems with that."

"You're going to come to Quantico to see me?" Spencer questioned. The idea of it seemed too good to be true which meant it probably was. Spencer remembered how Emily had told him that his father logged more hours at work then they did. "Dad, how are you going to do that? You work more than I do."

"Yes, but that's because I've never had anything worth taking the time off for."

Okay, now he really couldn't pass this opportunity up, his father though he was worth it. Unfortunately they still had to deal with the reality that jobs didn't work that way just because you wanted them too. "Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"I've already cut down on my work hours," Will replied. "It shouldn't be that hard to arrange time for you."

The fact that his father had already cut back on his work hours was new to Spencer and quite honestly piqued his curiosity. "You have?" He immediately saw the change in his father's expression after he questioned the fact that he had reduced his work hours. It was as if he didn't really want to tell him the reason, yet at the same time he had the right to know.

Will wasn't exactly sure what his son's reaction would be, but he braved the situation any way and told him the truth. "I've been cutting back on my hours at work so I would have some free time to visit your mother."

Spencer didn't know what to say. For a minute, he was sure his heart had stopped beating. It felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. His father, the man who had walked out on him and his mentally ill mother when he was only 10 years old, was now visiting her in the sanitarium that Spencer had placed her in. There was no way this could be real.

Sure as he grew up Spencer had dreamed of his family getting back together. On the really bad days he even stole moments and pretended like nothing had changed. What he wouldn't have given for his father to have come riding back into his life and save the day. But that was then and this was now. He was willing to start out on a new relationship with his father, but did that mean he was willing to let him back into his mother's life? Spencer could handle himself, his mother was sick. If this didn't work out, the damage it could do to her was unimaginable.

Then again, it didn't really seem to matter if Spencer wanted any of this or not. His father had already been to see his mother without his permission, either not believing he needed it or not even considering it to begin with. Spencer was puzzled how he was even able to pull something like that off, getting the doctors to let him see his mother without getting an okay from him first. Then he remembered that his father had already visited her during the case with Riley, so the staff at the sanitarium had him put down as a person allowed access. The real question then was why his mother hadn't mentioned anything about spending time with her ex-husband. Was it just a slip in memory due to the circumstances of his visit with Amy? Or could it be that his mom like visiting with his dad and was afraid that Spencer would try and put a stop to the visits if he knew? That seemed less likely since she talked openly with him about everything and could just as easily persuaded him into allowing the visits.

No matter what, Spencer had not only his own feelings to consider in this but his mother's as well. Were the visits with Will Reid really going to do any harm, or could they possibly be a good thing. Diana still loved her one time husband, Spencer was always able to tell that much. During her varying levels of mental state Spencer could hear her talking about him the whole time he was growing up. Sometimes it was good; if you could call a delusion a schizophrenic person was having good. It was as if she was stuck in the past memories, the happy days. Whatever it was, it was far better than the days after her bad episodes where she could hear his mom cursing the fact that his father had left them like he had. Either way he could tell she still loved him, you couldn't be that mad at someone unless they still held part of your heart.

As all of this was whirling around in Spencer's thoughts, his father was beginning to get antsy for lack of a better term. A long pause could be good for him, or it could be very bad. For all he knew, his son could be trying to figure out how to get away with his murder. Not an entirely sobering thought. Of course that probably wasn't the case, but he was no longer privy to all the variables that were now influencing whatever was going on inside Spencer's head.

He really had no intention of upsetting his son with his admission. In retrospect, he probably should have talked to Spencer about it before he had initiated the visits with Diana. His permission would of course be needed in case he decided to put a stop to his access in the sanitarium, but more than that he wanted Spencer's approval. Of course he didn't want to stop seeing his wife either, so both approval of his actions and permission for the visits were both needed.

Despite everything that had happened, he still loved Diana, he always would. In the time that he had spent in voluntary separation from her, he had never even thought about another woman. He still considered her his wife, though he had no right to that claim anymore, not after what he had done. There was a lot to make up for with both Diana and their son. While he hadn't handled everything correctly in doing so thus far, he prayed that by the same fate he was given his second chance with his family that he wouldn't mess it up or loose it entirely.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Spencer asked suddenly in a too polite voice that was repressing his emotions. What he thought he was doing was using the training the FBI had given him in interrogations, something he never thought he would be using on his father, especially a second time. In his mind it was purely a tactic he was using to try to shield and protect his mother. Granted, that was part of it, but if he was being honest with himself and truly took a look at things, his motives for attempting a cool detachment and profiling his father weren't really so pure.

"The first time I went to see her was a few months ago," Will replied. It was best to be honest now that the cat was out of the bag. The consequences of not doing so could be far worse. "At first it was every couple of weeks, then once a week. Now I try to get there as often as I can, mostly every other day for a couple hours. I was actually there yesterday."

"Funny," Spencer commented. "She didn't mention you being there when I saw her. I wonder why that is."

The reply from the supposed cool and detached profiler wasn't meant to hurt him so much as get under his skin and get the answers he wanted. Amazingly, Will didn't let it bother him. "Maybe she believed that it was just between us," he replied. "Or maybe she wanted me to be the one to tell you. I've been talking to her about trying to be a father to you again."

Brushing off the last part, Spencer supplied his own theory. "Or perhaps these visits don't mean as much to you as they do to her. Maybe she liked it better before you came back." If Spencer had been paying attention to what he was saying instead of just letting it fly out of his mouth, he would realize that cool and detached was far gone. Playing neutral was easier said than done when it involved something so personal. That last comment had hurt Will, just like the normally docile Spencer had aimed to do. In reality that was the only reason he had said such a thing, petty vengeance.

"Spencer, I," Will began.

"No," he stopped him, taking a somewhat hostile stance and eyeing his father with a scary determination. "I get that you suddenly feel some sort of fatherly obligation now for some unknown reason. You want to be a part of my life now and I'm letting you. Isn't that enough? Why do you have to interfere in hers? What gives you that right?"

Will couldn't deny the sting of his son's words, though he tried to hide it, failing miserably. But instead of adopting Spencer's posture, he opted for a more subdued approach. Maintaining eye contact with Spencer's he simply replied, "I love her. And I love you."

"You have a really funny way of showing it. You wanted a new start with us, did you really think that a good way to do that was by lying to us from the beginning?"

"I wasn't lying to you," Will defended himself. "I know I didn't tell you everything from the beginning, but I meant to. And I never lied to her."

"Just me then," Spencer said, dropping his stance and looking like a kicked puppy.

Will didn't know what to say. After trying so hard to win back the family he had lost, everything was falling apart. Left with limited options, there was only one thing he had left to do that might maintain some level of love form his son. The only problem was, it was going to kill him inside. "I'm sorry. It seems like that's all I am lately. I understand if you don't want me to see your mother anymore. I'll stop, even though I don't want to, if that's what it takes. Just please, don't shut me out of your life. I don't want to lose you again."

His father's shattered expression broke through Spencer's heart. His father was completely sincere in his promise; he was willing to do whatever it took. He honestly had no ill intentions, and in fact wanted nothing more than to have his family back. Could Spencer really deny him that? After all, he hadn't done anything wrong. Was he simply overreacting to the shocking news? One thing was for sure, he had been through the ringer emotional wise today in a mere few hours and now was not the time to be making rash decisions, even if he had been speaking that way thus far.

"I don't know what I want any more," Spencer said. "I need time to think."

Will let out a slow breathe. That wasn't exactly positive news, but it wasn't the death blow he had been expecting. "I understand." He paused. "I know this may be asking much, but while you thinking things over, is it possible we can still talk? Maybe, try and figure things out together?"

"Maybe, but not today. I can't do this right now. I need a break. I need to leave." Will nodded and the pair headed down the stairs. Spencer found Amy, now done with the dishes, in the living room playing with her father's cat. "Hey," he spoke up, causing her to look in his direction. "You ready to go?"

Taking in the sight of father and son, Amy could tell things had gone exactly as planned. She also knew that now was not the time to ask questions. She could get farther with her boyfriend later that night, and possibly help him solve whatever was taking the sparkle form his eyes. "I'm ready if you're ready," she said, jumping to her feet. "It was nice meeting you Will."

"You too Amy," he replied, walking the couple to the door. "I hope I get to see you again."

Noting that there was no "soon" attached at the end, Amy smiled slightly as she walked out the door. Having a little hint at the puzzle to the tension between the two Reids she couldn't help but toy over in her mind what the problem was. Unfortunately, it would have to wait.


	115. Chapter 115

**Author's Note: Hello scary people who probably want to kill me right now. Or maybe you want to hug me for finally mposting an update. Guess what, I'm back! Yes, I know I said that before, but this times it's real. I promise! You seee, I found it's easy to get lazy about not posting on here once you've been gone for so long. But guess what? i already have a couple chaptrers written! I'm only posting one for now, but now you know you have something to look forward too! Love you all! Please enjoy.**

The drive to Matt and Mary's house was filled with an awkward silence. Amy wasn't quite sure how the visit with Spencer's friends would go considering the tense quiet that now filled the car. She wanted to talk to Spencer about what it was that cause him to decide they needed to leave his father's house so quickly, she just wasn't sure if that would make things better or worse. He had shared a lot with her since they had met, but opening up like that to someone was a new concept to him. Add to that the fact that the current problem revolved around his newly budding relationship with his long absent father and it made for a tricky situation at best.

For his part, Spencer was in just as much if not more emotional distress. Not only was he trying to deal with the feelings he had regarding the new information about his father's visits to his mother, but he was also beating himself up for the obvious strain it was putting on his girlfriend. Part of him just wanted to tell her what happened that caused him to leave so abruptly. The problem was that he didn't know how he felt about the situation yet, leaving the other part of him reluctant to open the door to that conversation and bring her into all that accompanying confusion. The best he could offer her for now was to reach his hand over to hold hers, then brought it to his lips to kiss before placing their entwined hands on his chest directly above his heart, providing what little assurance he could. That seemed to be enough to earn him a smile from her as well as a kiss on the cheek in return. Amy took it as a sign that while he wasn't ready to talk just yet, he would eventually open up to her. With that, the tension in the car was alleviated and the rest of the ride made more comfortable.

While avoiding the topic of Spencer's father, he and Amy fell back into their usual ease of conversation. Spencer was taking the opportunity of the car ride to educate her on how he been friends with Mary first, a friendship born out of the job he had taken as he tutor. He was just about to tell her how Mary was now an author who was fastly becoming famous when she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Oh my God," she said, stunned expression on her face. "You're friends live here?"

They were currently driving up to a tree lined driveway. Off to the left was another tree lined driveway belonging to the neighbors, but what really caught Amy's eye was off to the right. A small way up the driveway and just past the trees was a large, gorgeous man made pond. It was surrounded by reeds and flowers, enough to add an earthy beauty but not so much that it hid the sparkling water from view. The most amazing part however was farther off to the right, a beautiful stoned lined garden that lead right up to the water's edge. Coming off of that was a stone path that ended at an enchanting gazebo with morning glory vines climbing its sides, all of which seemed to be floating on top of the water.

As if that was not breath taking enough, Amy was amazed even further as Spencer drove up to yet another stone pathway, this one located at the end of the driveway. It was lined with violets and broke off into two paths halfway to the front door, meeting back up after circling a rather large and beautiful red rose bush. The house that lay at the end of the path was a magnificent little slice of renaissance Tuscany transported right in to the modern day Nevada desert itself. Though it was only two stories high, the grand symmetrical style carved out of stone and topped with a richly colored belvedere tower gave it an extravagantly castle like feel. The double doors at the front were a dark finished oak and sat encompassed by matching bay windows. Amy wasn't sure what she was expecting Matt and Mary's house to look like, but this was love at first sight. Well okay, love at first sight was a term that should be reserved for Spencer, but this place had like she had been whisked away to some fairytale dream get away.

Spencer chuckled at Amy's reaction to the house, though he had to admit he was also impressed the first time he came here. "Yes, this is Matt and Mary's place," he replied. "I take it you like it?"

"Like it?" She questioned. Okay, love at first sight was strong but, "Honey, like doesn't apply here. This place looks fantastic. It's like you drove me to Italy."

"Technically it's impossible to drive to Italy from the United States, though the look on your face would be worth the attempt." As he parked the car he added, "And to think, you haven't seen the inside yet."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she asked as she hopped out of the car, not waiting this time for Spencer to do his usual gentlemanly thing and open it for her.

"I can't believe you are this excited over a house," Spencer chuckled as he knocked on the door.

"So I'm a little weird sometimes," she replied, shrugging her shoulders with a big grin on her face. "It's part of my charm and you know you love me for it."

"Remind me why that is again?" As he said that he slipped his arms around her waist while she leaned up slightly to kiss him in response to the question. It was at that moment that the door opened with Mary on the other side.

"Spencer Reid how dare you come home to Vegas with your new girlfriend and think you can get away without visiting me!" Mary shouted as she opened the door, causing the young couple to jump a part. A sly grin spread across her face as she realized what they had been doing. Though it may have been a simple kiss, knowing Spencer meant she knew it was more as well because he had never been one for PDA. "Aw, did I interrupt something?"

Spencer could feel the heat rise in his cheek as he tried to sputter a response, "I...um…"

"Save it. While making out with her wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to bring your girlfriend over, I shall forgive you since you complied."

"Asked?" Spencer said once he regained his composure from his friend's teasing. "You didn't ask, you ordered me to come here. Practically demanded."

"Apparently that's what it takes to get you to visit your friends."

Amy began to laugh at the banter between the two old friends. Technically it was her fault they got caught this time, though in fairness they had only been kissing and were fully clothed at that. Still, the reaction it got from both Spencer and Mary was priceless. Of course Spencer didn't find it as amusing as she did. "What is it about these moments that you find so funny?"

"Your reaction to them," she answered honestly, smile included. "I mean, it's not like we were doing anything wrong, but you get so defensive and sputter. Cute as the sputter is, I might start to think you are ashamed of me."

"If that were the case I wouldn't have brought you here to meet my friends now would I have?" Spencer replied.

"Well you almost didn't and still technically haven't," Mary countered.

"What do you…" he began, then he realized what she meant, he hadn't really introduced them yet. Wrapping his arm around Amy's back and putting on a big smile as she did the same to him he continued, "Mary, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Amy Hotchner."

"It's nice to meet you. Spencer has been telling me about you, though he didn't mention how beautiful your home was," Amy said, extending the hand that she didn't have attached to her boyfriend.

Accepting the gesture Mary replied, "Thank you and likewise, except I feel he may have told you more about me then the other way around. Still, it's nice to finally meet the woman who has so far proven to be a better match for Spencer then any one I have tried to set him up with. I'll admit it, I am quite curios to find out what set you a part from the others. And now that we have been properly introduced, you are more than welcome to come inside so we can get to know each other. After all, I need to know whether I should really approve of this relationship or not."

The excitement Amy had felt over getting to take a peek inside the house faded slightly with a new wave of nerves. "This isn't going to be like meeting the equivalent of Spencer's big brother is it?" She asked, remembering her brother's favorite pastime, 'scare the shit out of little sister boyfriend' and exactly how Spencer had felt about it.

"No," Mary replied, letting Amy breathe a sigh of relief before she added, "It's going to be a lot harder to impress me." With that, she turned and walked inside.

"Would you please not scare the life out of my girlfriend," Spencer said, mostly joking since he knew she had nothing to fear, as he walked inside with Amy. "I'd hate for her to run screaming in the other direction because my friend is an utter psycho."

"How rude," Mary said. "I take extreme offense to that. I'm merely trying to protect you. Isn't that what friends are for?'

"I'm sure Spencer can take care of himself," Matt said as he came down the stairs to greet his guests. "He's a big boy. Ties his own shoes and drags his girlfriend of to Vegas and everything." After giving Spencer one of those man hugs where they pull each other in with one hand while patting each other on the back with the other, he turned to Amy and added apologetically, "I'm sorry for telling her you were here. Momentary lapse in judgment. I forgot my wife has taken it upon herself to ensure whoever Spencer is with is worthy of him." Mary shot her husband an evil glare for that comment.

"It's alright," Amy replied. "I think I can forgive you both since her reason is so noble."

"Wait until the day is over before you say that," Matt said.

This time Mary elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Just exactly whose side are you on?"

"Whatever side that doesn't hurt me!," he replied.


	116. Chapter 116

The house was more exquisite then Amy could have imagined. Mary and Matt had managed to pair the elegance of Tuscan style, which it turns out was Mary's grandparents dream style and they were the ones who had left the house to Mary, with the cozy feel of an everyday American family style. Not only were the walls adorned with wrought iron sconces and paintings of Italian vineyards, but they also contained photos of family and friends that were in total contrast to the traditional style yet somehow seemed to fit. There was even a lazy boy recliner that sat next to the more proper looking couch in the family room, though Mary insisted that particular addition was Matt's idea. Apparently sitting on a couch covered in flower petals was a big no-no for watching sports. The highlight of the house tour however was the garden.

Currently the girls were taking a walk in said garden while the boys were forced into kitchen duty to set up for dinner. They had managed to walk all the way out to the gazebo while they took turns asking questions, each getting to know a little more about their chosen are of interest. Amy's was of course Spencer, getting to see a side of him through the perspective of a longtime friend. She was also getting some juicy and funny stories to tease Spencer with later, such as the time he had managed to sleep through Matt pranking him by dying his hair pink. She also learned that with the help of Mary, Spencer could be quite devious in his revenge. Apparently to get back at Matt, Spencer had convinced Mary to tie Matt to a chair so that they could both force a rather ridiculous make over on him. Needless to say Matt had learned his lesson after pictures of him in a ruffle dress, sparkly eye shadow and fake lashes appeared on Facebook for all his friends to see.

In stark contrast, Mary's focus was on Amy, getting her answers direct from the source. This wasn't one of the women she had selected to set Spencer up with and as such she knew nothing about her. Needless to say she needed to change that fact, especially when that person had the potential to break Spencer's heart.

"So from what I understand, dating a fellow fed is against the rules," Mary said.

"That's not really the case with us," Amy responded, knowing this was always going to be one of the biggest things someone pointed out when they learned she and Spencer were dating. Didn't make it any less aggravating. "Neither one of us is the others subordinate, which is what the frat rules specifically forbid."

"But just because it's not really black and white against the rules doesn't mean that there's not some sort of risk involved. Am I right?"

"There could be some impact on our careers when the superiors find out."

"And you still decided to take the risk?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You want me to explain why I think Spencer, your best friend, is worth it?"

"If you don't mind."

Amy leaned her elbows on the side of the gazebo and bit her lip. "I don't know what really made me decide it was definitely worth it. I guess it's just because he's different than any other guy I've known, you know?"

"He is quite unique, I'll give you that," Mary smiled in agreement. "Smarter than my entire family combined. Unfortunately his brains never gave him much in the way of fashion sense, though he is getting better."

"I actually like his fashion sense," Amy said with a chuckle. "And while his intelligence is very sexy, it's not exactly what I was talking about. Well, I guess it does help when he can keep interest when I ramble on about things no one else in the world or in their right minds for that matter would be interested in."

"Like what?"

"We had a very thorough debate once about the possible archeological evidence that might point to the existence of ancient hobbit like humans." Mary only stared in response. "Exactly. That's the reaction a normal person has. But it goes beyond that. I feel like I could talk to him about anything and be accepted for it no matter what, even if he didn't agree. Trust like that is very important to me because I have a history with guys when I'm not all they want me to be. I know it hasn't been that long, but I feel safe enough with him to know he wouldn't try to change me into or make me something that isn't true to who I am or want to be."

"Well," Mary said, completely amazed with the answer. "That was a more thorough explanation then I expected."

"Satisfied?" Amy grinned.

"Yes. So…"

"Oh no," Amy interrupted. "It's my turn to ask you something. And satisfied didn't count, especially since you had a few added in to draw out a more complete answer from me."

"Fair enough," she conceded. "And your question is?"

Amy paused a moment in thought before responding. "Why were you and Matt, though I get the feeling it's more you then him, so insistent on fixing Spencer up with someone? I mean, I know some married people have the annoying tendency to try and pair off all of their single friends, but I think there's more to it than that with you guys."

"I hate profilers," Grumbled Mary. Amy just smiled. That wasn't the first time she had heard that. She'd even been known to say it a couple times. "Honestly, I do it more out of guilt then anything. I mean, I would want to see Spencer happy with someone no matter what. It's just that I wouldn't be so involved in trying to make that happen if it wasn't for the fact that I feel like I broke his heart."

"You broke his heart," Amy said in a tone somewhere between a statement and a question. She was confused by what would make this woman, whom Spencer seemed to have a great friendship with, think that she has hurt him so badly. He had certainly never mentioned such an incident to her. And considering some of the things they had discussed you would think he would have brought something like that up. But obviously that was not the case judging by what Mary had said. Of course Spencer couldn't be expected to tell her his whole life story in the past months they had known each other, so she couldn't be mad at him for leaving whatever this was out of his stories.

"How much do you know about how Spencer and I know each other?" Mary asked.

"Only that you have been friends since you were teenagers and the reason you met is because he used to tutor you," she replied.

"Which conveniently leaves out the part where Matt walks into the picture," she admitted reluctantly. "You see, I was introduced to spencer through my math professor. Numbers not really being one of my strong suits, he decided I needed a little help. At first I didn't see him as anything more than some brainiac tutor I was being forced to work with if I ever wanted a pray at graduating. Of course I judged him unfairly and quickly learned that he had a sense of humor behind the intelligence he used as a shield and a sweet heart as well. The problem was that I couldn't see him as anything more than a brother, even when he developed a crush on me that wouldn't go away.

I didn't do anything to encourage his feelings, but that didn't stop him from looking at me with more than friendship in mind. Eventually he worked up enough courage to ask me out, or at least that's what I assume he was about to do when I introduced him to Matt. I've never been willing to risk asking him about it. I was always amazed with the fact that he didn't decide to end our friendship. It nearly killed me when I saw his look of hope turn to disappointment as soon as he figured out Matt was the one. I guess that's why I take it upon myself to try and find some way to make it up to him. Like trying to fix him up with someone who will make him as happy as Matt has made me. Never did manage it though," she added with a laugh, trying to ease the moment. "So where were you when I was trying to hook him up with every Tina, Sally and Lizzy I could think of hoping they would be Ms. Right?"

"England mostly," Amy laughed. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Don't worry he's in good hands now."

"That I am," Spencer said, walking up behind the girls with Matt.

Turning around in a surprised jump Mary said, "Jeez, make some noise next time will ya."

"It wasn't intentional," Spencer defended. "You just scare too easily."

"You might have heard us if you weren't so lost in your own world of laughter," Matt piped in with his two cents. "So what have you ladies been gossiping about that is so amusing?"

"How I apparently owe you a debt of gratitude," Amy answered.

"Really?" Matt smirked. "I think I like the sound of that. What for?"

"For capturing Mary and leaving Spencer up for grabs."

"You're thanking him for that?" Spencer questioned, completely shocked that she would be grateful for something that had hurt him. Obviously Mary had told her the whole story since he hadn't mentioned what had happened between them, not that he was mad or anything. He would have told her eventually anyway. Still, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea that she was glad he had gotten hurt like that; though he was glad he had the opportunity to have Amy in his life. Matt and Mary were equally perplexed at how she could be so happy about such an incident.

"Absolutely," Amy affirmed. "Are you kidding? If Mary had snagged you instead I wouldn't stand a chance. Just look at where you could have lived. And who you would have been sharing it with. I have nothing to compete with that so I am ecstatically happy I don't have to."

They all laughed at Amy's ridiculous explanation. "Well thank you very much," Mary said. "It's nice to know I still got it."

"I don't know," Spencer said, taking Amy's hand and pulling her to his side. "I don't think there is any competition. You win every time." Leaning into her, he placed a small kiss on her lips.

Mary didn't think she would ever see the day that Spencer was comfortable enough in his own skin to do the PDA thing. Heck, it was just at the front door where he had blushed at being found kissing Amy, and here he was initiating it again. What confidence the FBI couldn't put in him in five years Amy seemed to be able to pull out of him in five minutes. Granted it was probably mostly to reassure her, but that was as good a reason as any and a sign he truly cared for her. As it stood at that moment, Mary definitely approved of the match.

"So," she said as they walked back up to the house for dinner. "Would you like some embarrassing pictures of Spencer to go along with those stories I told you?"

"Oh please tell me you have pictures of him with pink hair," Amy begged, all excited. "Please, please let there be pictures of those!"

"You told her about that?" Spencer groaned.

"Naturally," Mary replied, very proud of herself. "I did tell you that you would pay for not thinking to introduce me to your girlfriend in the first place. And of course I have pictures. I have pictures of Matt to if you want to see."

"Yes please."

"Wait," Matt said. "How the heck did I get dragged into this?"

"You dyed my boyfriend's hair pink," Amy said, as if it was completely obvious and logical.

"He wasn't even your boyfriend back then."

"Doesn't matter," she said. "You should have thought ahead."

"Oh yeah," Mary said. "I'm definitely going to love you."


	117. Chapter 117

**Author's Note: Hope his chapter makes since. I've been over it a few times trying to make sure I got everything in there that I could think of. Unfortunately my editing skills with spelling and such don't work to well with my own writing. I have blinders on and only read what I think should be there and not how the actual words are written. And spellcheck doesn't catch everything, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

Later that night Amy and Spencer were back in their hotel room cuddled on the bed. Amy was in her usual spot at Spencer's side, curled into him with her head on his shoulder. Spencer's arm was wrapped around her and his fingers caressed the exposed skin of her arm. As much as he wanted to stay in this contented bliss, he knew there was something they had to discuss.

"You're not going to ask?" he began.

"I figured you were still processing and would talk to me when you were ready," she replied.

"And if I hadn't brought it up?"

"I would have asked you in a few days. It's not like I don't care or I'm not curios, I just wanted to give you the time you needed. Something that involves your father is bound to be a sensitive issue still." She switched her position so that she was now leaning on her elbow with her head propped in her hand. She did so in such a way that Spencer's arm could still be wrapped around her, though it was now hooked on her waist. "Am I to take this as an invitation to ask?"

With an expression that said he was still conflicted about the topic, Spencer explained, "When I was talking to my father he told me something that I'm still not sure how I feel about."

"Which was?" he questioned the pretty vague statement. She had already guessed it was something his father had said or done and said as much, so simply stating that was of little help to her state of confusion or her ability to try and help him.

"When we were talking about how we would make things work between us he brought my mom up. Apparently he has been visiting her for a while now and didn't feel the need to tell me or ask if it was okay with me."

"Oh." Was all she said at first. She wasn't quite sure how else to respond. "This is a bad thing?"

"That's just it, I don't know if it's a bad thing. I mean, this is something I have always kind of wanted. I used to dream of the day that my dad would come back when I was a kid. But that's just it, I was a kid, and he never came back. Eventually I got over it and learned to live without him in my life or my mother's. It's been just me and my mom for so long. It was hard enough for me to accept? It was never just me he walked out on, he hurt her too." He sighed, rubbing his free hand over his face in frustration. "I don't know, am I just being selfish about this whole thing?"

"Yes and no," Amy answered. "You want what you want out of this and you want it to go your way, but it's not just you that you're thinking of. You're still trying to protect your mother, that's been your job for the past 20 or so years. Yes, he walked out on both of you and that hurt probably more than I can ever imagine, especially since he was still keeping things from you and only came clean now. You have every right to be mad at him and maybe even hate him a little. The thing you need to remember though is that he is trying to fix the mistakes he made and take advantage of the second chance he has been given. That counts for something, I think. You were perfectly willing to let him back into your life before you heard about him and your mother, how much has that changed how you feel? If you think about it, he would have had your mother back in his life in some way with or without visiting her because she is a part of your life. It's a reasonable assumption that there will be some crossover.

You also have to consider your mother's feelings in this. I know that doesn't make deciding anything any easier, but it's true. She didn't say anything to you about him visiting, what does that mean? Is she fully aware that he is there during this time or is she having her episodes? How are the visits affecting her? The doctors haven't said anything about him, which is a bit concerning. But they may have believed it was okay for him to see her since you were both with her a year ago. That being said, I still think you should talk to them about it. They shouldn't be allowing anyone to see her without your consent, regardless of relationship.

Back to your mother though. If she is fully aware of the visits and nothing has happened to upset her, is he really doing anything wrong? They were married, they loved each other. She loved him once and may have never stopped loving him. While you're trying to protect her you need to ask yourself if it is really protecting her to keep someone she loves and who must still love her away from her." Amy paused and looked at Spencer. She had been talking for a while and he was clearly trying to process everything she had said. It was probably all mashed up with whatever thoughts and feeling he had already had on the matter. Now she wasn't sure if anything she had said was really helpful or not. She may have just made things harder on him. "I'm sorry for rambling like that. It didn't really help matter, did it?"

"You basically just recited everything I had been thinking," Spencer replied in a soft tone. "But it did help to hear it out loud. You had a few different viewpoints than I did and I like that you weren't afraid to say so. And at least I know that I don't have to go through this whole thing alone. That helps more than anything else, even if I still don't know how I want to handle things."

"Well you don't have to decide anything tonight. In fact, I don't think you should either. You just got the news and it was a bit of a shock. It might be best to let your emotions settle before deciding anything, that way you know you are doing it with a clear head. Less chance for any regrets that way."

"You're right, I should wait." Spencer turned so that he was now on his side facing Amy. The hand that had been wrapped around her was now supporting his weight while he reached the other up to cup her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You really are my very own angel. My guardian angel. You know that, right?"

"So you've said," she smiled. "I just hope I can live up to the title."

"You already have." And with that his lips descended on hers, sealing the conversation with a kiss. Once he broke away Spencer began to recite a poem to Amy as he looked down into her eyes, entwining their fingers together.

Some people believe, there is a one

The one who points, your way to the sun.

A person they believe, makes them complete

The one who will support, when facing defeat

'You are my angel', my one and only

My forever love, so we'll never be lonely.

You've brought to my life, all your love and care

It made me see, when I realized how rare . .

It is to meet your angel, or their lifetime one

Through you my life has begun.

What you've done, you've illuminated my soul

It's you and your love, that has made me whole.

The feel of your love, your soft touch and caress

We're tight so close, your heart beats in my chest.

All that we have, always felt missing before

Though I love you today, tomorrow it will be more.

Our love is life, we are the strongest tree

Which will always grow forever, like you and me.

You have opened my heart and held it so dear

You are my angel and will always keep it near.

You have seen my ups and cared when I was low.

'You are my angel', I just need you to know.

You entered my life, through a ray of sun above

And when we leave, we will leave together in love

My love for you, has become my reason to be

I hope one day you'll find, your angel in me.

As the poem came to a finish Amy drifted of into a peaceful sleep. Spencer placed a kiss on her forehead before following her into their dreams.

**Author's note: The poem above was written by Rick Morley. I found it at .?poem=21511 and borrowed it with out asking. Sorry Rick, I would have emailed and asked you if I could, unfortunately that was not an option since there was no contact imformation available. Hope this doesn't get me in trouble!**


	118. Chapter 118

**Author's note: not 100% happy with this chapter, but here it is. The italics are Spencer and Amy speaking to each other by passing notes. Yes, I know, I have them passing note. How cute/ childish is that? Lol.**

All too soon their escape from reality (with a few little twists) was over and the couple was headed back to Virginia. The flight home contained some of the same details as the one to Vegas with a slight twist. This time they were not alone in the row of seats, and older man who looked to be in his 60's was with them. Though the aisle seat had originally been hers, Amy was kind enough to give Mr. Boyd her seat and took the one by the window. Since they had even less privacy this time around, Amy decided the conversation between her and Spencer would take place in the form of passing notes. She would have drawn pictures to accompany her messages if it wasn't for her fear that Mr. Boyd might see them.

Amy felt now was the perfect time to pester Spencer for details about the supposed list of things he wanted to do to and with her. _So about this list you have…_ she wrote, then folded the paper and slid it to him.

Spencer gave her a bewildered look and only looked at what the note after she gave him a stern look and nudged her head in the direction of the paper. Once he read it the bewildered look became a smile and he quickly responded. _What list?_

_Don't toy with me Mr. eidetic memory, you know perfectly well what list I mean._

Spencer leaned forward on his table tray to shield the piece of paper as he wrote. _Do you really want me to write it down on this sheet of paper?_

_Well it might be helpful for the purposes of checking things off as they are completed._

_And what makes you so sure you'd be so accommodating to what I have in mind?_

_What exactly do you have in mind that I would object to?_ She was pretty sure that he wouldn't have anything in mind that she wouldn't be up for. This was Spencer after all. Short of having a hidden scary dark side, she was sure she was safe.

_You never know._

_You never know. Maybe you do for me, I might do for you. I'll help you out by sharing as well. I had a dream about something I would like to do._

_How descriptive. Do you want me to be as vague?...and I hope you know that Mr. Boyd is giving us a strange look out of the corner of his eye._

_So? I'm introducing you to something I'm betting you missed out on in the normal high school experience. Let him look at us if he wants….just don't let him read anything on the paper. It might get a little naughty if I have my way._

Spencer furrowed his brow, completely confused. _Why on earth would I let him read the paper? In case you didn't notice, I've been shielding the paper as best I can. And did you really spend your class time passing inappropriate notes with your friends about hopeful future sexual fantasies?_

Amy rolled her eyes at Spencer's response. Trust him to take her sarcastic comment about Mr. Boyd seriously. Of course it was his second question that really caught her attention. Spencer was a guy after all. _I meant note passing, nothing more. Why, would it excite you to think of me passing notes like that with all the other girls in school?"_

With a completely disgruntled and serious expression on his face Spencer wrote back, _Not really. Unlike the average man, I have no fantasy or desire to share you with anyone. Even if it's a girl._

_So that's what your fantasy is not. Care to tell me what it is?_

_You? _Passing the paper back he glanced at her with innocent eyes.

_You are not being fair Spencer Isaac Reid._

_Uh oh, full name. And me not being fair? What about you? You only said you had a dream, never told me what it was about. Tease._

_Have I corrupted the good doctor that much? As you sit there trying your hardest to shield the paper in front of you, you want me to write a full blown explanation on here?_

_That's what you want form me. _He reasoned.

_Want but don't actually expect. And I'm starting to have a bit too much fun just teasing you more than anything._

_But remember as you said, you do for me and I might do for you._

After toying with the decision in her head for a minute or two Amy relented and gave into his request. Taking out another piece of paper she began. _Fine, you win. The dream I had was before we even got together. You came over to my house in the middle of the night and as soon as I opened the door you pulled me into a very intense kiss. I must say that my dream you and the reality are pretty spot on in terms of technique. Anyway, at first I was reluctant to kiss you back but then I realized it was exactly what I wanted ad gave into the moment. Once we broke a part I asked you what you were doing, even though I obviously enjoyed it very much._ Amy paused her writing to shield the paper from Spencer who was trying to be a sneak at the moment. He was very curious about what she was writing and why it was taking so long. He expected a quick answer, but she was being very thorough with it. _You said that you had been thinking about me and wanting me the entire week long and you didn't care what happened at work because I was worth it. Like I said, dream you and real you are very similar. Then you picked me up, grabbing my ass, and pinned me up against the wall. I was so turned on by that point that I never wanted it to end. At that point you told me to tell you to stop, which confused me. I of course told you not to, I wouldn't have chosen to end what you had started for anything in the world._ Trying to suppress a blush, she passed the folded paper over to him. Clearly she had not thought this through to well and just remembering the dream had her wanting him.

It took spencer a very short time to read the paper over, and though he liked the idea that she had been thinking about him in that way before they even got together, he was a bit disappointed in the ending. _And?_ He questioned her, hoping that maybe she had left out the rest just to tease him.

_And nothing. JJ just had to pick that moment to call and wake me up to tell me we had a case. We didn't get to finish what you started in my dream._

How unfortunate for his dream self, Spencer thought. Thankfully his real self was a quite a bit more lucky. _I'm sorry you were left so unsatisfied_. _I believe I have made up for that though. So tell me, you like it when I take charge don't you?_

Amy grinned. _Of course that's what you would pick up on form the whole story. Although I must say, your dominant side is quite sexy._

Spencer read that and smirked, quite proud and feeling very confident with himself.

Great, Amy thought heaving a mental sigh. Like his ego really needed another boost in that area. After waiting expectantly and receiving nothing back in return she decided Spencer needed a little nudge. _Well?_

_Well what?_

_It's your turn now. I told you one of my fantasies, now you pick one off of your list and give me all of the details. Remember the deal?_

_No, I don't remember any deal. I said you do for me and I might do for you. I never said I would actually write anything down._

The normal happy expression that graced Amy's face was quickly replaced by the patented Hotchner serious demeanor. Of course she couldn't and wouldn't cause a serious scene on a crowded plane, but she was less than happy with the trick that he had pulled on her. _Spencer Isaac Reid!_

Uh oh. To say Spencer was scared would have been an understatement. Apparently his attempt at cuteness had failed miserably and had been rewarded with a look he thought only Hotch could pull off. Whether she actually said it or not he was quite obviously in the dog house. And right after their make-up weekend from their first fight and things had been going so well…

"Excuse me," Mr. Boyd said, taping Spencer on the shoulder. Spencer turned to look at the elderly man. "I won't pretend to know what you two have been writing in the notes you have been passing back and forth or why she is upset now. I will tell you that as a man who has been married for nearly 40 years I know that look well. It's the same one my wife has given me, right before I spend the next few nights on the couch as I try to figure out what I did wrong. I suggest you find out whatever it was that you did wrong, don't argue 'cause you know it's your fault, and make it up. You're too young for the couch to be your new best friend."

Amy had to fight to keep the stern look on her face instead of the smile and laughter that threatened to burst out. She wasn't really as upset as the men appeared to think and hearing Mr. Boyd give Spencer advice was hilarious. Still, even though she wasn't that upset she wasn't going to let Spencer off that easy. He had tricked her after all. Snatching the paper away before Spencer had a chance to write anything down after receiving the advice. _Nice try, but after that you can have your fantasy with yourself, _she wrote. "Thank you for your help Mr. Boyd, but I'm afraid Spencer will have to figure his own way out," She said, smiling at Mr. Boyd before returning the 'Hotch look' back at Spencer.

_I love you, _Spencer wrote on the paper, adding a few extra hearts and smiling at Am y as he handed her the paper.

_I love you too, but that's not what I'm looking for at the moment, _she replied. _If you think about it, it should be easy for a man of you genius technique to figure what will make this stun t up to me._

And that was the last note passed between the two for the rest of the flight.


	119. Chapter 119

Since she wasn't really mad and only a little put out at Spencer's unfair teasing Amy decided to be kind and relent somewhat from her torture. She still refused to grant him complete forgiveness, but she was talking to him. They were on their way home from the airport and it was only 7:30, they still had the rest of the night to themselves before they had to go back to work in the morning. Though it could be considered cruel by some what she was doing to him, she was looking forward to how he planned to make up his little stunt and get back in her good graces. It shouldn't be that hard for him to figure out what she wanted. Unfortunately it didn't look as if she was going to get her wish as they arrived back at her place. After helping her carry her bag inside, Spencer decided to say goodbye.

"You're leaving?" Amy questioned. Had she really been that hard on him?

"We have to go in to work tomorrow," Spencer replied. "I kind of need clean clothes for that."

"You should still have some here," Amy said, sliding her hand up his arm.

"I also have a neglected pile of clothes at my house that needs to be done if I don't want to be walking around naked in the near future."

"That could be fun," she grinned. "And you could always do laundry tomorrow. I could do it for you." She didn't really want to whine, but she didn't understand why he was so insistent about going back to his apartment.

Spencer wrapped one arm around her and kissed her goodbye. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Spencer drove off, Amy collapsed onto her couch. So much for the rest of the night, she thought. As she lay there she felt something poking her in the back. She tried wiggling around to get the nuisance to go away but if anything that made it worse. Reaching behind her she realized the culprit of the problem was a piece of paper sticking out of the back pocket of her shorts, something she hadn't put there. Unfolding it she discovered it was a letter from Spencer. She hadn't even felt him put it in there.

"What the…" she muttered out loud. Trying to think of when he would have had the time to write it without her seeing she could only come up with when she had gone to use the bathroom on the plane. But then why had he waited until now to 'give' it to her?

She assumed this was his way of trying to make up for what he did on their flight home. That explained why eh had been so insistent on going home; he wanted to give her time to read it alone. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind for a make-up, but if it was the route he chose to take…

Dear Amy,

I realize now how incredibly wrong it was for me to trick you into writing down your fantasy on the plane when I clearly had no intention of doing the same. You have every right to be mad. I don't want us to fight again, especially after we just barely made up for our first real fight. Seeing you at work during the day but not being able to be with you and love you at night is like a death sentence. I know you said writing down my fantasy for you and me wouldn't work, but I figure it's worth a shot any way. I need you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. So here it goes…

My fantasy involves more than just sex, although your story did pique my interest and lets face it, sex with you is nothing to lament. What I want more than anything is to take you off to a secluded area in the woods. The perfect location would be a spot by a river with a cascading waterfall whose beauty only pales in comparison to yours. I would wait until dusk to take you, packing a picnic of your favorite foods. After we ate I would take you in my arms and dance with you to a radio playing a mix CD of love songs as the stars start coming out. Sounds terribly cliché I know, but you've said before you love how cliché I can be. And dancing under the stars with the love of my life is something I've always dreamed of.

As one song faded into another, I would lead you to the river side where we would slowly undress before stepping into the water. Wrapped in each other's arms we would float over and underneath the water, where I would take my cue from the goose bumps and water drop trails on your skin, letting my fingers dance their path before sealing the moment with a kiss. But I would wait until we were back on shore before reaching the pinnacle of our evening.

Laying you back down on the blanket I would hold you close, banishing your shivers away with the heat we create together. As the light breeze swept across our bodies I would slowly bring you to climax as we made love under the moonlight. Then as I held you in by my side, I would make a wish on the stars that you would stay there forever. No fantasy could ever be complete without you in it and even if this one never comes to fruition, the greatest fantasy and dream I could ever have is to be able to call you mine. I can only hope that you allow me to spend the rest of my days making sure all of your dreams come true.

Yours always and forever with the most dedicated love,

Spencer

Amy was a mix of emotions, the letter was much more then she had expected. As tears threatened her eyes she couldn't suppress a wide grin as a giggle escaped her lips. Grabbing her phone she dialed Spencer's number in hopes of persuading him to come back over. When he didn't answer she decided she wouldn't take no for an answer, if he wouldn't come to her then she would just have to go to him. Getting up off the couch she headed to bedroom, intending to quickly change into something more fitting for the moment and change of clothes for work the next day. She made it only half way before being stopped by a knock at the door. Grumbling about unwanted visitors she walked over to answer it and was blown away by what lay behind it.

As soon as she opened the door Spencer swooped in and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her in for a drugging kiss. Taken by surprise it took Amy a few moments to process but then she responded whole heartedly. In that time spencer had moved his hands to weave into her hair and hold her in place. She took his lead and clung around his neck, gripping at the collar of his shirt and securing him in place as well. She didn't know what made him come back to the house, but she was certainly grateful that he had. After reading that letter there was nothing she needed more then to be at the receiving end of his touch. No matter how much she needed it though, eventually she had to pull away, taking a big gulp of air.

Spencer wasn't ready to sever their connection just yet and moved his lips to assault her pulse point while he lifted her frame. Supporting her legs in both hands, he kicked the door shut before he brought her over to the wall, pinning her there. Once there he brought his lips back to her face, grazing them along her jawline as he spoke. "Tell me to stop."

"What? Amy asked, utterly confused by his request. Why on earth would she want him to stop?

"Tell me to stop," he repeated, trailing his thumbs on the inseam of her shorts. He looked into her eyes, awaiting her response and stopping everything but the rubbing of his thumbs, now just shy of her heat.

Then it dawned on her, he was giving her her dream, fulfilling her fantasy that she had shared. "don't stop," she replied, forcing his lips back into contact with hers. Once she was sure he wouldn't break away from the kiss, Amy moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and demanding he rid himself of the unnecessary garment. Unfortunately in her frenzied state she hadn't taken in to consideration that he needed to pull back to take the shirt off completely and when he did she mourned the loss of the feeling of his lips on hers.

Spencer laughed at her antics. They had barely started and she was already desperate for him. "I take it I'm forgiven then?" he asked.

"Yes. Forgiven," She replied, sliding her hands up his and down his chest before locking them behind his neck, pulling him as close as she could get. With her legs wrapped around his waist she could feel his growing arousal start to press into her center, mere inches of fabric separating them. Gripping her ass, Spencer began to take her away from the wall, intending on bringing her into the bedroom only to have her stop him. Since the fantasy she had written him had been an interrupted one, he didn't know exactly what she had wanted, so she was going to have to tell him. "No, right here."

"Against the wall?" he asked, hoping he was up to the task of supporting her for the whole length of time should she say yes. He would hate to have to refuse he desires.

"Yes," she replied, eagerly awaiting more. "I want you to take me right here."

"You're a little over dressed for that."

"Then do something about it," she challenged, dropping her legs to the floor once her back was against the wall again. Taking her shirt off on her own, she left the removal of her shorts and panties up to him. He was happy to oblige, making short work of the button and zipper and immediately hooking his thumbs into the band of her panties, dragging both articles of clothing down at the same time as he knelt before her. Once there his mouth sought out its destination, the subtle stubble left on his chin from a weekend of not shaving scratching at her thighs as he worked his way between her legs, greedily attacking her southern lips. Spencer deftly hooked her legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle. Amy briefly thought about how this was going to be hell on his body supporting hers in so many ways, but then he hit her sweet spot and her mind went blank of everything except the pleasure he was giving her. Spencer had gotten so good at this that he already had her toes curling.

A few more minutes of that was all she got however before he released her, setting her back down on the floor and standing up in front of her. Her unsteady legs were little help to keep her upright and she depended on his arm now wrapped around her to keep her in place. His other roaming hand had made its way to her breast where he manipulated the mound still covered by her cotton bra. Just as Amy moved her hands to work on the button to Spencer's jeans her cell went off. She recognized her brother's ringtone and groaned. "Ignore it," she ordered, completing her task of unfastening his pants.

"But what if it's important?" He asked as Amy used his move from earlier, shoving both pants and boxers to the floor in one fluid motion, setting his manhood free. There was an evil glint of humor in his lust filled eyes. He couldn't care less about whoever it was calling at the moment, but the fact that anyone was calling just as he was working on turning her interrupted dream into a sinful reality was ironic.

"Nothing is more important than this right here." Amy wrapped her hand around his hardened length for emphasis. She used her thumb to rub the pre-cum that seeped over the tip before she started pumping him. As fantastic as that felt to him, he wasn't looking for a hand job at the moment. Kissing her hard on the mouth her forced her back up on the wall, her legs spread around him. With her hand still on him, she helped guide him to her entrance where he growled in satisfaction once he was fully sheathed inside her. Now it was Spencer's turn for his cell to ring in the pocket of his discarded pants, but the couple was too preoccupied to notice or even care about anything other then what they were doing.

As he slowly rocker in and out Spencer let his fingers caress her body, first dancing across her stomach and then trailing up her sides. With her senses heightened from their activities every touch was like a shock wave sent coursing through her skin. Holding onto his shoulders Amy attempted to move her hips against him but was prevented from doing much of anything without the risk of making them fall over. "Faster," she told him. She wanted more and the pace he had set was like torture.

"Like this?" he asked, speeding up the motion of his thrusts and adding more power every few times he pushed back inside her.

"Yeah," she moaned, thrilled with his technique. "Just like that. Perfect."

Following the length of her arms spencer took Amy's hands into his and off of his shoulders. Kissing the inside of each wrist first, he then raised them above their heads, pinning her arms to the wall along with the rest of her. Their eyes met in silent communication, both realizing how close the other was. Amy bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back, beginning to close her eyes. "Don't," spencer breathed out. "Keep your eyes open. Look at me." She pushed her head back up and forced her eyes open. Only after locking their gazes once more did Spencer add, "I want to see you."

And he did. He watched as every gasp escaped her lips. Noted every twitch of muscle as her face contorted in ecstasy. Saw her eyes glaze over in satisfaction. He reveled in the reaction she showed to the pleasure her body took from his. Short moments later he followed, burying himself deep inside her. She looked at him the whole time, her delight in his response to her almost equal to that of the feelings still pulsating within her from his physical love.

Dropping shaky legs to the floor, Amy smiled as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Think you still have enough strength to take me to bed? I'd saw we've earned some serious afterglow and I'm afraid my legs aren't up for the walk just yet."

"I think I can definitely manage that," he responded. After pulling out of her, he scooped her up bridal style and proceeded to bring her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and then joined her under the covers, pulling her into his side.

"Not that I'm complaining since I got what I wanted, but what made you come back?" Amy asked.

"I never really left," Spencer replied. "I only drove off enough so that you would think I had gone home. Then I pulled back in and watched you through the window as you read the letter. I knew it was time to come in and help you live your fantasy once you called my cell."

"You watched me through the window? You peeping tom," she laughed, climbing on top of him and placing random kisses on his face. It was barely past 8 at night but both were more than willing to spend the rest of the night in bed, whether they were active or laying in blissfully in each other's arms. That was their plan of course, until the phone decided to ring again. This Time it was Amy's house phone and she was more than annoyed by it. "Damn people calling my house and interrupting play time," Amy grumbled. "How do they know about my dream and why are they being so evil?"

"I doubt it's intentional," Spencer said. He was trying to fight off the chuckle that wanted to come out but he couldn't hide the smile. His girlfriend was very amusing when she was annoyed.

"How about we pretend we're still in Vegas?" She suggested. "That's it, we're in Vegas and we are not available to the world until tomorrow morning."

Spencer wasn't about to disagree with that plan, in fact he was all for it. Then the answering machine picked up and he heard Hotch's voice. He couldn't ignore a call from him because chances were it was something important, especially since he had known about their weekend away. "Hello?" he said picking up the phone. "Um, no, both our cell phones were off on the plane….No, we just got back in." Amy waited as Spencer's paused, listening to whatever her brother was saying. "Where?...Okay, we'll be there soon." Spencer put the phone back on the hook and Amy smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I thought I said we were still in Vegas?"

"That was your brother and her knew when we were coming back home," he replied. "I had to clear our travel plans with him since we took the day off, so he wouldn't have believed we weren't home yet."

"Ever heard of a cancelled flight?" she asked. Amy rolled onto her side so her back was to him. "And besides, I see you can lie easily to him about just getting in. You seemed a little too good at that too. But I guess I have to understand, since you really wouldn't want him to know the truth about what you really did with me while we avoided the call." She grinned, wiggling her ass against him. "I take it we have a case then?"

"Yes, so don't start something we can't finish," he said, grabbing her hips and stopping her from arousing him again. "We have to focus on work now. I don't know all the details yet, only that it involves a missing girl from a family restaurant," Spencer added, sliding out of the bed and going off in search of clothes. "It's local, so we don't need go bags. Hotch will fills us in on the rest when we get there."

"There goes my afterglow," Amy said, trying to use humor to brush of the guilt she felt about thinking of other things when there was a missing girl out there that needed them. She wondered if she would ever get used to the fact that while she was acting as if there was nothing wrong in the world, out there somewhere there was always a case in the making waiting for them.

**Authors Note: So, how many of you have missed chapters like that? I hope you enjoyed, cause now it's time to go back to case work. Sad, I know, but it does serve a purpose.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Author's Note: Took forever to write this. Still not 100% happy with the final paragragh. Like I told MGGgal, I should just write chapters like 119 all the time. Much easier. lol.**

Amy and Spencer arrived at Datillio's Family Fun Center about forty-five minutes after they received the call from Hotch. The parking lot was still dull of cars from families who had come for a fun night out which had turned into a nightmare, especially for one particular family. There were now a couple local police cruiser's as well as vehicles belonging to the FBI's BAU members who had gone home for the night only to be called back onto duty. JJ could currently be seen corralling reporters and cameras that had somehow gotten the heads up on the case that the two agents pulling in only had miniscule details on thus far.

"How did the press get here before us? Amy asked. It was a little soon for them to be called in considering the team had just gotten the call.

"Without knowing the details? I'm guessing JJ called them in," Spencer replied as he pulled up next to Morgan's car. "Judging by the fact that it appears everyone who came here tonight is still inside and we've just been called in without either of us knowing of any potentially connected homicides in the area pointing to a serial case, we're most likely dealing with a child abduction. JJ would have called the media to relay relevant information for an Amber alert in the event the unsub was able to escape the building with the victim."

"And we're here in case she's still somewhere in the building," Amy added.

"And to interview any witnesses to obtain information for our profile. This isn't the first time we've encountered this scenario."

"How did that turn out?" she asked, hoping for a glimpse into the future, though she knew every case was different.

"We found her," he said with a hint of sadness. "It didn't change the fact that the family was still torn a part in the aftermath."

Amy's natural curiosity had her wanting to ask more but she knew she had to focus on the present case and they needed Spencer's head in this as well and not in the past. The girl from the other case was safe and now someone else needed their help and deserved all of their attention. As soon as they entered the building there were met by Hotch who was ready to fill them in on where things stood so far.

"12 year old Becky Stover was last seen in the laser tag room. She came with her father Neil Stover and his fiancée Helen Camp," Hotch began.

"Where's our window?" Amy asked, trying to figure out what the chances were of finding the girl in time.

"3 hours and counting since we got the call," her brother replied. "The last person to see her was her father. They went to play laser tag together while the fiancée stayed alone at the table. He lost track of her some time during the middle of the round and waited for her outside the door, but she never came out. Once the manager got word of what was happening her called the local PD who instructed him to block of exits to the building in case Becky and the unsub were still inside. The laser tag room and arcade has been search thoroughly and so far there is no sign of her. We were the next call as part of CARD response.

Garcia is at the office working remotely with what they have for surveillance and running background checks on all employees. JJ's called the press and is getting a description of the girl out in case the unsub managed to leave the building with her without anyone noticing. Reid, you, Rossi, Morgan and I will be interviewing the other families here. There's a chance one of them may have seen something and hasn't come forward yet thinking it isn't relevant. We'll start with the people who were in the playing laser tag at the same time as Becky and her father and work our way out from there."

"And me?" Amy asked.

"You and Prentiss will talk to Becky's family. See if they noticed anyone paying to much attention to Becky," he ordered, tone conveying the seriousness of the situation. "Prentiss already has them sequestered in the dining area. Remember that Becky's chances of surviving dwindled the moment we got the call and every hour we lose is a greater chance we'll lose her. If we want to find her alive we have to work fast."

Wordlessly they each broke off into their separate tasks, all realizing the gravity of the situation even if Hotch hadn't voiced it. Amy met up with Emily and the parents of the missing girl in a booth at the back of the dining area where they could talk freely without the other customers over hearing.

Seeing Amy approach Emily half stood from her seat, holding her arm out to indicate the person approaching behind the couple. "This is another one of my colleagues, agent Hotchner."

If it wasn't for the circumstances Amy might have made note of the fact that this was the first time someone who had met her brother didn't react to their shared name and the fact that they were on a team together. "I'm sorry to have to meet like this. I can only imagine what a difficult time this must be for the both of you."

Amy appraised the couple before her. The woman, though not the biological mother, was obviously distressed over the situation. Her eyes were still damp and red rimmed from crying, her left hand was placed over her barely there but still noticeable baby bump, a gesture of protection over her unborn child. Her partner, the father of the missing girl, looked a little more put together with no obvious signs that he had been overly emotional at all. His body posture, turned in towards Helen in a shielding way indicated a desire to protect her, which could account for his seeming lack of emotional response. He also held tightly to her right hand though, which would indicate a gesture of support for both parties.

"Have you found," Mr. Stover began, and then stopped, choked up by the possibilities, a more concrete proof of his grief over his daughter disappearance. "Do you have any news?"

"No, I'm sorry," Amy replied. "I only just got the call to come in myself."

"Just got the call? What does that mean? Why are they calling in more people? What have you been doing this whole time that you haven't found her and you need to bring in more people?" Helen said in a rush of words, breathing becoming more labored in her increased in her emotional state. It was clear she cared deeply for the girl and every new aspect of the investigation had her worried as time increased with no solution. Amy again felt a pang of guilt for having ignored the first call.

"Helen, you need to stay calm for the baby," Neil said, showing concern for both his partner and the one child whose safety he had any influence on.

"Don't tell me to calm down when Becky is still…" she said, raising her voice and pushing his hand away from her.

"Ms. Camp, your fiancée is right," Emily said calmly. "You need to be as calm as possible for both yourself and the baby. Everything that we are doing is part of normal procedure. Agent Hotchner is merely another member of our team that has been called in. The skills she and the rest of us possess are what is going to find Becky. In order for us to do that we need you to trust us and give us all the information we ask for."

"We don't even know who took her. How is anything we say going to help?" Mr. Stover asked, his tone giving away the stress he was feeling.

"It's helpful for us to know as much as possible about the circumstances surrounding the abduction," Amy stated, making a mental note to thank Emily for wording her response in a way that shifted the focus away of her late arrival. "Part of that is learning about Becky. No one knows her better then you. Was she a shy girl or very outgoing? Is she the type that could easily be lead away from the group?"

"No," Helen interjected, not waiting to hear anymore. "Our daughter would never do that. She wasn't shy, she made friends very easily, but she would never ever leave with someone she doesn't know. She's smart and strong, she wouldn't let anyone take her and she would fight back if they tried. She takes karate; she knows how to defend herself."

"That actually tells us a lot," Emily said.

"How?"

"If Becky wouldn't have gone quietly then it means she most likely knew her abductor in some way. At least enough to trust him to walk off with," Amy told them. She intentionally left out the fact that the other option was for someone to have incapacitated her from the beginning. They didn't need to hear that right now.

"In order to figure out who that might be, we need you to walk us through your evening and any aspect outside of tonight that might have lead Becky to meet this person. Anyone you have seen her talking to, new people in her life. Especially those who you recognize that you saw her with leading up to her disappearance tonight. Even if they aren't the ones who took her, they may be able to lead us to the person that did."

"I've already been through everything with the police," Neil said. "Why can't you just find my daughter?"

"The other officers aren't trained to ask the questions we do, or look at the answers in the same way," Amy replied. She was trying to be as patient and polite as possible, but the skepticism Mr. Stover was throwing at them was anything but helpful to the situation. "We need you to trust us."

Mr. Stover gave in and talked them through the events leading up to his daughter's abduction. While Emily and Amy listened intently to what he had to say, adding a question here and there, Spencer and Derek were off on their own line of investigation. In another area of the family fun center their interviews had lead them to one of Becky's friends whose family had also decided to come to Datillio's that night. They now stood in front of the preteen Lisa Mathers and her relatives, older brother Grayson, her Mother Julie and father Ron and probed the young girl for any information she might have about her missing friend.

"You and Grayson were in the laser tag room at the same time as Becky and her father?" Spencer asked the 12 year old of herself and her brother after they had told him of their families activities at the restaurant.

"Yes," she replied. A short, concise answer delivered as she fidgeted on her feet, wobbling her ankles back and forth so that she moved from standing straight on the soles of her feet to supporting her weight on the sides.

"And you knew Becky was here right?" Derek asked. "A couple of the other customers told us they saw you talking with her." Lisa nodded her response this time, her lack of vocal communication and further biting of her lip telling the profilers she was uncomfortable with some part of her current circumstances. "Did you see her talking to anyone else? Or see anyone paying too much attention to her?"

"Perhaps in the laser tag room?" Spencer added.

"I don't know. There were lots of people. I wasn't really paying attention to Becky. I was playing the game." Lisa bit her lip after every response, shifting her balance the entire time.

Before he had the chance to probe further, Derek's phone went off with a call from Penelope. "Excuse me, I need to take this," he said, before walking away he sent Reid a visual hint to proceed with Lisa.

"Lisa," Spencer said clearing his throat. "Are you sure there is nothing you're leaving out?"

"No," she replied. "I told you everything."

"I'm not sure you have," Spencer said as gently as possible. There really was no tactful way to say you thought someone was lying, but is he pushed too hard then she might never tell.

"Becky's her best friend, why would she lie?" Lisa's father Ron asked in defense of his daughter.

"I'm not saying that she's lying or trying to do anything to hurt Becky." Spencer could understand where the father was coming from, but that didn't change the fact that he had a job to do and he had to pursue this. Whatever Lisa was holding back could be nothing, but it could also be the key piece to finding Becky. "What I'm saying is that best friends share secrets. They tell each other things that they don't tell their parents. Do you know how I can tell there might be that kind of secret that you are keeping right now?" Lisa sucked her bottom lip in and shook her head, a look in her eyes clouded with a hint of fear at being found out. "You just did it again. See, my job for the FBI is to profile the people we meet. That means I look at their behavior and that tells me about what kind of person they are and how they think. The way you keep biting your lip and shifting your body weight on your feet tells me that you're uncomfortable."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that her friend is missing and instead of searching for her you are interrogating my daughter?" Ron accused.

"Ron," Julie Mathers said in a reprimanding tone. She clearly did not share the same views as her husband on how the BAU was handling the investigation.

"It's alright Mrs. Mathers. I understand," Spencer said with a faltering wince. Looking Mr. Mathers directly in the eye once more he tried to reinforce his purpose. "I am trying to find Becky and to do that I need to know as much as possible about her. Lisa is one of the best sources of information for this because she knows things Becky's own parents don't know." With his next words Spencer addressed Lisa. "The fact that you have been biting your lip tells me that you are trying to hold those secrets in, because you are a good friend and that's what good friends do. But it also tells me that you think whatever it is you know might help me and ultimately help Becky. And I think that if Becky knew you had the chance to help us and her, she wouldn't blame you for telling her secret."

Lisa considered Spencer's words for a moment and with a little encouragement from her mother relented her hold on the information. "There's this bot, were not supposed to date because our parents say we're too young, but he's really cute and he likes Becky," Lisa said, then paused slightly. "They were going to sneak off together, just to hang out in the arcade, but they didn't want to be around any adults. I promised Becky I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't want to get her in trouble."

"You did the right thing," spencer assured her. "Now I need one more thing from you, okay?" Lisa smiled weakly and he continued. "I need to know who the boy is that Becky was supposed to meet."

"Steve Lavato. He's a sophomore in high school Becky met him on Facebook."

"You two aren't old enough to have Facebook," Mrs. Mathers said, surprised to learn they were signed up for the social media site.

"Anyone can click a box or write a birthdate that makes them older," Lisa's brother Grayson said, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm sorry Mom, I know we shouldn't have…." Lisa broke off, trying to contain tears.

Though he could not spare her the pain from everything, Spencer felt bad for the girl whose innocent childhood rebellion with her friend seemed to have caused so much trouble. "Lisa I know that must have been hard for you, but you just proved how much of a great friend you really are. Becky is very lucky to have you."

Mrs. Mathers mouthed a silent thank you to Spencer and she pulled her daughter to her side. Once he excused himself, Spencer went to find Derek. It didn't take long as he hadn't walked off very far to talk with Penelope, who he was just hanging up with. "Alright thanks baby girl," he said before ending the call.

"I think we may have something," Spencer said, not wasting anytime in filling his colleague in on the details. "Becky and Lisa signed up for Facebook and apparently Becky met someone on there from the local high school. They were supposed to meet up tonight. I think we need to look for this kid."

"That's not all we need to do," Derek replied. "Garcia just finished running background checks on the employees here. One of the game attendants is a registered sex offender and you'll never guess what his type is."

Spencer blanched at the statistical probabilities of what Becky was going through upon hearing this new information. At this point in the investigation there had been a 74% chance she was already dead. Given the fact that she could have been taken by an employee who knew all the ways to get her out of the building quickly her chances of survival had increased. If she was still alive then the unsub must have hidden her somewhere close. However, target specific offenders have a particular fantasy that they are trying to act out. Depending on what his was, Becky's immediate future didn't look good. "We need to find Hotch and the others."

**Author's Note: So, who do you think is responsible for the kidnapping? And will we find Becky alive? Revbiew me with your opinions. Remember people, reviews are like crack to fanfic writers and the magical button below loves to be clicked )**


	121. Chapter 121

**Author's Note: Would you accept a plea of insanity as defense for my horrible updating crime? No? Well then can I at least get the BAU boys to profile me?...I would love to make more promises about how and when I would update, but we all know how good I am with those. Instead I'm just going to hope for the best and please, my loyal readers, don't stop pestering me. Pestering me makes me feel guilty. Guilty makes me want to update faster. **

**I was attempting to make this post before the new episode, but time was not my friend. And can I just say how much the episode rocked? Did any one else shout "Group Hug!" when Emily (aka Paget) walked into the BAU room? YAY!**

The investigation into the disappearance of 12 year old Becky Stover from the Datillio's Family Fun Center had reached the point where the BAU team was now gathered to collaborate and share the information they had all gained. Circled around in the manager's office they would seem like a dominating force to anyone looking inside. Rossi was seated at the manager's desk while the girls took their places around the small table that occupied the room. Derek and Hotch preferred to stand while Spencer was leaned back against the desk Dave sat at.

"Okay, I got Becky's description out to the media. I don't know how far it will get us without knowing who took her, but it's a start," JJ informed them. "I also have them roped off outside with the local PD keeping them at bay so they don't swarm in on the family."

"As far as finding the UNSUB goes, it looks like we are going to have to rely solely on the profile," Emily said. "From what we can tell by the parent's story, there has been no one that raised any flags on their radar. This means he looks like he belongs in their community and that he must have experience in this area to be able to abduct a child from a crowded family restaurant without anyone noticing."

"Especially considering she's a green belt and would have put up a fight with anyone who tried to grab her," Amy added.

"A 12 year old girl defending herself from a full grown adult is bound to lose the fight regardless of self-defense training. Still someone would have seen her if she even attempted to fight back," Hotch offered. "Is it possible that she was lured off?"

"Not according to her future step mother," Amy answered. "Even at 12 she described Becky as outgoing but cautious. She's smart enough that she wouldn't leave willingly with someone that she doesn't know. And she may have been overpowered enough to be taken in the first place, but I wouldn't count out her ability to fight herself free just yet. If you remember I could kick your ass when I was 12."

"Hey, I was sick," he argued as the team all quirked eyebrows and cracked smiles at the revelation that their leader was not exactly as tough as he looked. Or at least he wasn't at one point.

"Every time?" Amy countered, which turned the cracked smiles into chuckles.

"Maybe she wouldn't leave with someone she doesn't know, but doesn't mean she wouldn't take off willingly with a friend or someone she trusts," Spencer said, turning everyone's attention back to the case. Even though it was a slim possibility, he was hoping that boy that Lisa had brought up was behind it all. The outcome from that scenario was much better then any other option.

"But besides her friend Lisa and her family, Mr. Stover didn't mention seeing anyone that they knew," Emily countered.

"Not anyone that he or his fiancé recognize, but Becky is 12, almost a teenagers. Teenagers aren't exactly known for being completely honest with their parents," Spencer said. "I talked to Lisa, Becky's best friends from school, and she told me that she and Becky had signed up for Facebook accounts. While one the social networking site she was able to connect with people outside her normal comfort zone as her parents know it. One of her new connections was with a sophomore from a high school two towns over, Steve Lavata. Lisa said that they were supposed to sneak off and meet up in the arcade."

"I spoke with Steve," Rossi said. While his tone indicated interest in the fact that the boy had a connection to Becky, his expression also read as if he clearly did not think that Steve was behind the kidnapping. "He said he didn't know Becky. Obviously he was lying, but it was probably more out of fear than anything else. He's 15 and not the sharpest tool in the box. He doesn't have the capacity to carry of an abduction. And I doubt he would be able to hold up his end if he was working with someone else given the pressure that's surrounding him right now. The worst he could be guilty of is being a dumb horn kid going after someone who was younger and more pliable."

"You're saying there's no chance that this is just some big mistake that the kids are trying to get away with?" JJ asked, trying to make sense of where they were going with their assessment of the situation and find out if there was any glimmer of hope in all of it.

"Even if they were afraid of the trouble they would be in over sneaking off, I doubt either of them would think that Lying and faking a kidnapping would be any better for them," Rossi answered. "He probably just thought that denying knowing her was a better option than admitting to knowing and planning to sneak off with a kidnap victim."

"Well if Steve isn't our guy we have another viable option for a suspect we should consider." With the attention now on him, Derek supplied his information. "Garcia finished the background checks and it turns out that one of the employees who was scheduled to work tonight is a registered sex offender. He just got out of prison less than a year ago for molesting an 11 year olds girl who matches Becky's description almost perfectly." Morgan's announcement was met with equivalent expressions of shock all around the room.

"How does a child molester get a job at a family restaurant?" Amy asked, her grip on the pencil she held had been twirling now so tight it might just snap.

"Because Percy Shotts is cousins with James Datillio, the guy who owns and manages the restaurant," was Derek's reply, though he was less than pleased that that was the answer.

"Alright, here's what we need to do," Hotch said, his take charge demeanor coming out in full force. "The staff has been waiting in the kitchen the entire time. I want Percy brought in here without his cousin following if we can avoid it. Morgan and I will handle that and we'll deal with James if need be. I want the rest of you to join the search party for Becky. If Percy is our UNSUB it means he knows every available way to get someone out of the building unnoticed. Our search grid just widened. Pay special attention to the wooded area at the back of the restaurant. Don't overlook anything, her time is running out if we're wrong in even the slightest degree."

* * *

The plan to get Percy alone without his cousin noticing didn't go as well as they had hoped. James Datillio followed them back to his office where they had planned to question Percy, complaining loudly the whole time. "You have no right to drag him back there. He has nothing to do with this. You're singling him out for nothing."

"Nothing?" Hotch turned on him, eyes blazed with as much contempt for James as he held for people like his cousin. He handed Percy off to Derek who walked him inside the office before Hotch began his rant. "You hired your cousin, a registered sex offender with a history of abusing young girls to work in a family restaurant where he would be surrounded by them all day. And now a girl matching his type of victim goes missing and you hide your cousins past from us and then have the audacity to claim we have no reason to question him?"

Though physically he looked to be a match for the unit chief, James was easily intimidated by the venom spewing out of Hotch's mouth. With a little more meekness to his voice he said, "He's a changed man. He would never do anything like that again. He knows how wrong it is."

"People like him don't change; they just get better at hiding what they really are. Thanks to you Becky's life was put in danger and we have lost valuable time in finding her. Whatever happens, I'm personally holding you just as responsible as your cousin." With that, Hotch turned into the office, closing the door behind him and leaving James on the outside.

Percy's future wasn't looking to good as he sat locked in a room with the muscle of the BAU, their hardened expressions saying everything without even knowing their full reputation. Sat in a chair as the two agent glared down at him, the scene was enough to make a grown man wet himself.

"So tell me Percy, a second chance at freedom wasn't enough for you?" Derek asked, each word dripping with disdain for the "man" in front of him. As far as he was concerned, the best people like Percy deserved was the chance to rot in a jail cell. "I'm sure you tried at first. You wanted to control those urges. Because let's face it, prison isn't the best place in the world for a person like you." Derek moved to stand at Percy's side. One hand splayed out on top of the table placed in front of Percy, the other gripped the back of his chair in a hold that would have better served the pedophiles throat. Leaning a few inches from his face Derek continued, "But then you started working here, and all those feelings came rushing back. You got excited over the possibilities you had. And then Becky showed up, and it was just too good to be true. She was a perfect match for you, brought back all those memories. And you wanted to know what it really felt like again. Didn't you?"

"I never touched that girl," Percy said. "I haven't done anything to any of them. I'm not like that anymore. I swear! I didn't even know anyone was missing until you guys showed up."

"Now see, I find that hard to believe," Derek said, sliding a picture of Becky onto the table. "Look at her. Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"No she doesn't," He denied the claims, though his eyes betrayed his internal interest in the girl pictured before him.

"No? Are you sure? Because she looks an awful lot like Vanessa to me." Derek slid yet another picture in front of Percy. "You have to Remember Vanessa. She's the reason you went to prison in the first place man. That sweet, shy little girl who lived next door to you. At least she did until you raped and strangled her, leaving her body to be found in an abandoned parking lot."

"The cops questioned you during their investigation back then as well," Hotch said. "And you were just as helpful to them and you're being to us right now."

"I knew if you found out about my past it would be easy for you to pin this on me," Percy said, fidgeting in his chair. "James said it would be better if I kept my mouth shut."

"Oh james said did he," Derek replied. "James has helped you out with a lot hasn't he? Hmm. He got you a nice little job were you has easy access to live out you perverted fantasies. Doesn't sound like much help to me."

"James can't help you now Percy," Hotch said. "The only one who can help you is us. And the only way we can do that is if you tell us what you did with Becky. If you cooperate now, we might be able to make you a deal. Don't help, and you'll be fed like sharks to the other inmates.

"And you know how fond they are of people like you," Derek finished off.

"You can't do that to me!" Percy shouted. "I haven't done anything! And I'm done talking!"

* * *

Out back behind Datillio's the FBI search party was currently scouring behind every tree and bush hoping for a sign of the missing girl. A small stream ran through the woods and wrapped around the restaurant to meet at the road where it flowed underneath in a culvert. Amy started her search at the culvert, not sure if it was a blessing or a curse that it came up empty. She knew the statistics even before Spencer decided to recite them right before they entered the search. There was a 74% chance that Becky was already dead, but that left a 26% reason why they would search all night until they found her.

As Amy continued to follow the stream further into the woods she heard Emily's voice call out over the radio to the rest of the team. "I've got her. I found Becky." There was no indication whether she was alive or not, so Amy took off in the direction her colleague's voice told her to go, allowing a gleam of hope to take over. She berated herself for that gleam she allowed to shine as she got closer and noticed Emily's posture standing over the girls form. They were too late.

After slowing her pace, she arrived at the area almost simultaneously with JJ and Spencer who had also took off towards Emily when she called out to them. With all their flashlights shining down on Becky, they could see how she had simply been tossed down. Her legs lay shifted off to one side, the right one flung out over the left. She was on her back with her face angled towards the ground, arms cast out to her sides. It was clear whoever killed her cared little about her.

"We were too late," Amy said.

Knowing how bad Amy must be feeling because of the fact they had ignored the phone calling them in earlier, Spencer wanted to get her out of the area. It wouldn't change anything, but it would give her space to breath. "Amy, why don't you and JJ go tell the rest of the team. And inform the family." The two left as Spencer crouched down for a closer look. Moving the aim of his flashlight the beam hit her neck revealing a large bruise which pretty much confirmed the cause of death. "She was strangled. By behind from the looks of it. It wouldn't take much to over-power a 12 year old form behind."

As Spencer stood his light flashed over Becky's hand. "Wait," Emily said, bring her own light over to the girls fingers. "Is that blood?"

Spencer took a closer look before standing and facing her. "She fought back."


	122. Chapter 122

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one night? The world must be coming to an end or something! Hope you like it!**

After having the other local officers stay behind with Becky to wait for the medical examiner to arrive, Spencer and Emily went to meet up with the rest of the team inside the restaurant. When they got there they were greeted by the sight of JJ standing with Becky's family, her almost step mother broken down and curled into her fiancés arms, her loud sobs audible over the murmurs and speculations sounding off from the rest of the patrons. They approached Amy and Rossi who were standing off to the side.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, stepping up to Amy's side, trying to maintain a quiet tone so the other people in the restaurant wouldn't hear.

"JJ just informed the family that we found Becky," she replied. Her voice expressed grief that her face tried to hide. This wasn't the outcome any of them had hoped for. "Percy is still denying any involvement."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Spencer asked.

"I find it hard to believe that a victim so close to his preferences winds up in the woods next to where he works and he has nothing to do with it," Rossi answered. "That's too big a coincidence if you ask me."

"Yea, but if he is responsible then he knows what's waiting for him in prison," Spencer countered. "His best chance would be to cooperate and try to work out some sort of deal that keeps out of general population."

"Unless he's certain that there isn't any evidence other than the circumstantial victimology for us to work with," Amy pointed out. Spencer had raised a compelling argument for them to think about, this guy had been through the system and know what to expect. But that also meant that they he knew that they had relatively nothing to hold or charge him on. Giving anything else up could be considered a stupid move on his part.

"We do have something else though," Emily said, raising the other agents awareness to what she and Spencer had discovered at the dumpsite. "Becky fought back. There was blood under her fingernails. Whoever grabbed her would have fresh scratches on them and their DNA on her."

"Judging by the fact that she was strangled and the bruise pattern it left, the scratches would most likely be on the UNSUBS forearm," Spencer added.

Not needing any further prompting the four agents headed to the manager's office where Percy Shotts was still being detained. They entered as Derek was finishing his sentence, "…Help you if you don't tell us what happened."

"I can't tell you anything because I had nothing to do with it," Percy responded, stressed out to say the least. "And I told you, I'm done talking."

"Fine, don't talk. Just prove to us that you didn't do it," Emily said. "Roll up your sleeves."

"What?" A chorus of questions came from the three men.

"Becky had blood under her fingernails when we found her. Whoever took her has scratches on his arm," Emily explained. "You want to prove to us you had nothing to do with this then show us."

For whatever reason Percy hesitated until Hotch gave the order, "Do it."

Rolling up his sleeves Percy revealed scratch free skin. Varying degrees of disappointment and frustration filled the agents and it was only compounded when Percy opened his mouth, "Can I go now?"

"No,' Was Hotch's stern reply as he left the room with the rest of the team right behind him.

"But I had nothing to do with it! I just proved that!" He shouted trying to follow behind them and finding his path blocked by the local officers who came in to fill the space the agents had vacated.

Outside the office the team rounded up with JJ joining them. "How's the family taking the news?" Amy asked.

"Not well. Tonight was apparently supposed to be a sort of celebration for them. They were going to become a family; Helen told me she was planning to adopt Becky." The regret in JJ's voice was a evident of the fact that to her this was the worst part of the job, she hated having to notify the family that their greatest fear had come to pass. "Has he confessed yet?" She asked, looking in at Percy, who was still agitated.

"He's still claiming that he had nothing to do with it," Derek responded. "And now it looks like he may just be telling the truth."

"What?" She asked, stunned by the revelation.

"Becky had blood under her nails which means she fought back and whoever took her would have evidence of her attempt to defend herself," Spencer explained. "Percy doesn't have a mark on him."

"So we're back to square one," JJ said. "The family gets to go home knowing that their daughter will never get to go home again and they don't even get to know who is responsible."

"We need to run over the profile and figure out who had access to Becky," Hotch said.

As the rest of the team talked among themselves trying to find out what they missed, Emily's gaze settled on the grieving couple. Though the look on his face reflected on of sadness, Mr. Stover still appeared to be playing the strong supporter for his pregnant fiancé. Helen herself was more visibly upset. Her body was shaking with emotion as her tears spilled onto frank's jacket sleeve. Something about the whole scene seemed wrong to her. It took a moment for her to figure out exactly what it was.

The restaurant was hot. Emily herself had taken her own jacket off as soon as she entered the building. The only member of the team who still wore anything more than their shirt was Hotch who as always was dressed in a suit. Helen, who stood in Frank's arms, was wearing just a t-shirt. That alone wouldn't have been so strange if it didn't bring to light the strange feeling she had about the victim's father the whole night. Thinking over his behavior only seemed to confirm her gut feeling.

"Does anyone else think it's hot in here?" Emily asked the group around her.

Everyone else stood puzzled by the seemingly random question. Amy was the first to answer, "A little. Why?"

"All of us took our jackets off as soon as we came in," Emily replied. "Frank has been wearing his all night."

It didn't take long for everyone to catch on to what she was thinking, however only Derek and Amy followed her over to the couple. Helen and Frank pulled a part as the agents approached. "Mr. Stover could you please take your jacket off for us?"

"What?" he asked, his voice a attempt at sounding distraught. Emily heard something else behind his word, fear.

"Your jacket," Emily repeated. "Take it off please."

"Why do you want him to take his jacket off?" Helen asked.

"When agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid found your daughter they noticed blood under her fingernails," Amy stated, her eyes fixed on Frank Stover. "Blood that came from her attacker."

"You think that I killed my own daughter?" He asked, shocked and enraged. The emotions, genuine as they were, were probably more from being found out then about the unlikeliness of the accusation. "That's completely absurd. Why would I..."

"You're the only one in this place wearing a jacket," Derek said. "And if you ask me, it's not all that cold in here. Which leads us to question if you're wearing it to hide something."

"We just lost our daughter and are accusing her father of being the one who killed her?" The grief she had been feeling had been turned into a rage directed at the agents who dared to suggest something so perverse. "All because he is wearing his jacket?"

Due to her raised tone the rest of the people in the restaurant were now trying to find out what was going on as Hotch and the others tried their best to keep them away.

While she understood how Helen must have been feeling, Emily's instinct and experience told her there was little chance she was wrong in her assumption and she needed to press on. "I'm sorry if we are upsetting you, but the truth is that this is the only time your fiancé has shown any genuine emotion over anything involving his daughter."

"You bitch!" Mr. Stover began before moving to confront Emily. Derek immediately moved in between them to hold him at bay.

"His only outbursts are in direct response to our accusations," Emily continued unfazed. "He's held you close all night, but you've been the only one to shed a tear. His gestures are protective over you and your unborn child, which might have been reasonable under the circumstances, except when you take into account the fact that he considers Becky his daughter, a part of his life. Meaning he doesn't see her as your daughter or a part of your future family."

"That's not true! We were starting a family together," Helen insisted in a strained voice. A hand rested on her growing belly reminded the agents that it was important to be mindful of the stress she was under. Their duty to bring justice to Becky's killer didn't change though. "He was excited for us. I was even going to adopt Becky so we could officially be a real family. We both loved her. Tell them Frank," she pleaded, looking at her fiancé. "Tell them the truth! Tell them you would never hurt our daughter."

A wince at her last words and a hesitant pause later he replied, "How could you even think that?"

The hesitant pause and the fact that he didn't answer her question directly was enough for her to start to panic. "Frank…It's not true. You didn't….tell me you didn't. You didn't kill her."

Switching response tactic he said. "Of course not Honey. You know I could never do anything like that. Don't tell me they really have you believing that I could kill my own daughter."

And with that last statement light flashed in her eyes and the small seed of doubt began to sprout. "you mean our daughter Frank."

"That's what I said," he replied, though you could tell he knew he was caught in a tangle he couldn't get out of.

"No, you said your daughter. Not our daughter, your daughter. What happened to the family we were going to be? You, me, Becky and the baby?" Her rash tome flowed out with yet more tears. "Take you jacket off."

"You can't be serious?" He tried one last plea. "Helen, you can't think I would…"

"I don't know what to think anymore. Take your jacket off Frank," She said, cutting him off. "You want me to trust you? To believe you? If you don't have anything to hide then you shouldn't have a problem taking it off."

Frank still didn't move but with a little help from Derek the jacket came off anyway. Once it was gone they could see the long scratches that ran down Frank's right forearm, the one he had used to Strangle Becky. The last marks left from her attempt to save her life.

"No," Helen gasped. "How could you? You killed my daughter." Sickened to her stomach she dropped to her knees, followed by Amy who lent a supportive arm around her.

"She wasn't you daughter, she was a part of my past," Frank said, eyes and voice as cold as ice. "A past I didn't want messing up my future. I was starting a new life with you. We didn't need her to interfere with that."

"I loved her like she was my own," Helen said.

"Frank Stover, you are under arrest for the murder of your daughter Becky," Emily said as Derek grabbed Frank's arms behind his back and cuffed him.

* * *

Spencer and Amy spent the drive back to her house in silence. Once inside they prepared for bed and Amy curled into Spencer's side. "You know it's not your fault right?" He asked her. "Even if we had answered that first phone call, we would have been too late. There's nothing we could have done."

"I know," she replied. "That doesn't make it hurt any less."

**Author's note: Aww...so sad. I'll try and cheer her up next chapter!**


End file.
